Encuentrame
by WeLoveGb
Summary: ¿Qué es el amor? y ¿Qué se hacer por el? Por cuanto tiempo estarías dispuesto a buscar o esperar. Preguntas que se hacia el joven reencarnado en demonio después de conocer un secreto, muy importante dentro de él. La reacción de las chicas, sobretodo de su ama para no perderlo para siempre. / Sucesos a partir de la Novela 12 para adelante...
1. ¿Quién eres tú?

Aquellos caídos en guerra, los que sufren la sed de venganza de sus enemigos, una guerra eterna, son así como somos testigos de la batalla del cielo contra el infierno, ángeles contra demonios, luz y oscuridad, sin duda un espectáculo único.

Me pregunto _**¿En cuántas guerras abre estado? ¿En cuales abre participado? ¿A cuántos he lastimado? Y ¿Cuánto tiempo más seré parte de esta batalla?**_– Un pensamiento – fue un sueño o una visión, eso no importaba, solo mire un gran campo de guerra, pero toda en esa escena había algo, ese algo era lo que me hacía seguir, esa razón para lo que no debo ceder ni caer **"Es lo que yo quiero proteger"** eso dije **"mi otra mitad, y por lo cual la vida no es más que un gran regalo".** Todas esas guerras son solo pruebas para alcanzar la paz, para ser libres y para ver un mañana, pero para mí **"forjar ese futuro contigo"** eso le dije, ella agarrándome mi rostro con su delicada mano sobre mi mejilla, pero porque no puedo ver tu rostro **"¿Pero porque será que no lo puedo ver?"** Eso me dije; pues, cada vez que lo intento solo veo pureza, pero su mano en mi mejilla me trasmite un sentimiento muy cálido sin dudas mi corazón encontró su lugar, pero pareciese que me quisieras decir algo, _**¿Qué es?**_ Dímelo:

¿? : Teee aaa ...

*Despertar

El: ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué fue ese sueño?

-Ddraig: [Compañero ¿Estás bien?]

-Issei: Ddraig, Eres tú. ¿Qué paso?

-Ddraig: [Tu cuerpo fue destruido con la maldición de Samael. Ahora te encuentras en estado donde tu cuerpo al ser destruido tu alma fue separada y está ahora fijada en la armadura, fue algo difícil, pero ahora solo eres un alma.]

-Issei: Ehh ... QUEEEEE ... .. ..!

Enserio lo que me dijo Ddraig me dejo impactado, pues no me había dado cuenta hasta que me lo dijo, sinceramente esto es:

-Issei: Ahhh… ¡MALDICION! Justo ahora, justo cuando consigo novia, como se supone que tenga sexo con Rias, acaso no solo es eso, no podre tocar su bellos senos nunca más T-T , ni todo su hermoso cuerpo….. Ahhh esto es de lo peor (-.-*)

Pero también significa que… NOOOO! Los seños de Akeno tampoco podre tocarlos, ni de Asia y Koneko que están en pleno crecimiento me los voy a perder T-T.

-Ddraig: [Qué …..ESA ES TU REACION, SOLO ESO.o]

Tal vez Ddraig no sepa los placeres de la carne, al fin y al cabo es un espíritu dragón, pero entonces yo le dije:

-Issei: Esto es un asunto muy importante para mí, sabes desde cuanto tiempo he esperado tener una novia y haces cosas sucias, al fin consigo estar con Rias y pierdo mi cuerpo, O.ósea No ..JODAS! que quieres que haga eh. ¿Qué me tire a la armadura? Eso quieres,…AHHH! Prefiero estar muerto.

Eso le dije, fue todo lo que sentía, no es fue fácil pensar esas cosas _Como me arrepiento no haber disfrutado más de los pechos de Akeno, de los de Asia y Koneko que están en crecimiento, cumplir con Xenovia también quería tener un hijo con ella y quería hacerlo con Irina también, como ahora podre tocar pechos ¡Maldición! Y lo peor de todo al fin consigo novia, al fin consigo estar con Rias, con la mujer que aamm…_

Pero antes de terminar de hablar algo paso por mi cabeza, me preguntaba:" _¿Qué fue lo que paso? _Me quede pensado un rato, del porque ese sueño paso de repente eso es extraño, normalmente mis sueños son del tipo erótico, donde estoy yo rodeado por mi harem personal de chicas lindas, _Si ese el sueño que quiero_, pero aun así me pregunto, porque lo tuve:

-Ddraig: [ ... aun en momentos como este todavía piensas en esas cosas, pero si no fueras así no serias tú, eso quiere decir que estas bien.]

De hecho parece que esa preocupación que tenía sobre mi cuerpo desaparición por un momento por ese tipo de visión o recuerdo de ese sueño, de hecho no sé si sentirme bien o mal por lo que dijo Ddraig…

-Issei: Y bien Ddraig dime: ¿Dónde estamos? Esto no parece la dimensión artificial, y ¿Dónde está Ophis?

Después de estar en calma me había acorado que me quede en la dimensión artificial para ir a ayudarla de las manos de Shalba, mi cuerpo está en las últimas por la culpa de la maldición de Samael; después de eso solo recuerdo que desperté sin cuerpo y en una tierra de color rojo, pero entonces solo pude ver alrededor y la encontré hay.

-Issei: Ophis ¿Qué haces?

-Ofis: Voy a derrotarlo, derrotare al gran rojo.

Ummm… me puse a pensar y observar detalladamente, tal vez no tenga cuerpo y no pueda sentir, pero todavía puedo ver y esta tierra era muy extraña pude observar más a fondo y lo que vi fue…

-Issei: Ddraig ¿Qué es esto? Acaso no es un cuerdo enorme O.o

Entonces Draig se limitó a explicarlo

-Ddraig: [Después de tu batalla contra Shalba de Belcebú, tú ya no tenías fuerza y la dimensión artificial empezó a desmoronarse, entonces fue que el Gran Rojo paso por casualidad. Ophis lo monto y te llevo con ella. Esta es la Brecha Dimensional, ya pasaron varios días desde entonces.]

¿Por qué cosas extrañas siempre me pasan a mí? Yo solo quiero una vida tranquila y tanto pervertida, pero no incluso cada vez se pone más peligroso.

Pero entonces mire a Ophis y le dije:

-Issei: ¿Por qué no regresaste al inframundo o la mundo humano? Con tu poder eso debe ser fácil.

-Ofis: Acaso no lo recuerdas, tú dijiste que regresaríamos juntos casa. Es por eso estoy acá para regresar juntos.

Realmente verla y escuchar hablar de esa manera me hace pensar que no es mala, podrá ser rara, pero no parece alguien mala.

-Issei: Ahh espera ¿Cómo podremos volver a casa? ¿Acaso el sensei no iba a realizar una convocación para volver?

Al decirle eso a Draig ,pude sentir una pequeña incomodidad, pareciese como si algo había pasado que no le agradaba, cosa que yo no sabía, pero antes de que Draig me contestara, una voz le interrumpió:

¿?: Al momento de la invocación, solo tus piezas malignas regresaron.

-Issei: Espera, pensé que solo Ddraig, Ophis y yo estábamos encima del Gran Rojo. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Sabes quién es Ddraig?

-Ddraig: [… En realidad no.]

Al parecer Ddraig hizo un pequeño suspiro para responderme, es como esa presencia le incomodara, de hecho yo también me siento incomodo, pero porque siento que no es una amenaza. Después esa cosa, que más bien pareciese como energía blanca flotante empezó hablar.

¿?: Suspiró*. No es extraño que reacciones al verme así por primera vez, pero solo déjame decirte que tú y yo hemos estado juntos, incluso antes que el espíritu del Dragón Celestial se incorpore en tu cuerpo.

Realmente me quede sorprendido con lo que me dijo, pues en realidad no me esperaba esto, pero...

-Issei: No has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Pues yo soy tú.

-Issei: Ehh ... queeee ...!

-Ddraig: [¡Oh, oh queeee ...]

No solo yo si no Ddraig reaccionamos sorprendidos. Que es esto, acaso es una broma, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? Enserio, solo estas cosas me pasan a mí .*. Un poco molesto le empecé hablar a mi otro yo.

-Issei: ¿Cómo es eso que tú eres yo, yo soy tú? Acaso me vas a decir que vienes del futuro o de otra realidad paralela y que me viene a decir como no pude recuperar mi cuerpo y me quedare así. O Genial esto es genial (-.-)

¿?: ¿Eres idiota o te haces? No te dije que estado contigo desde antes, eso de yo soy tú es una forma de decirlo, realmente no podría ser tú, pero si soy parte tuya.

-Issei: ¿Cómo es eso de que eres o la vez no lo eres? O.o

¿?: DIOS MIO! Nunca creí que al conocerte, conocería un imbécil total.

De hecho esa cosa flotan de forma de energía blanca, ya he estaba cayendo mal, pero entonces Ddraig comenzó hablar.

-Ddraig: [Compañero te acuerdas que al recibir la maldición de Samael y tu batalla con Shalba de Belcebú, prácticamente te quédate vacío de poder. Fue gracias a Ophis que pudimos estar a salvo en el Gran Rojo, pero durante tu posesión de tu alma a la armadura, yo gaste mucho poder, en realidad el hacer que tu alma se quede en la armadura fue difícil y hacer aun tener un poco de energía para aguantar estos días, es decir, prácticamente fue un milagro sobrevivir hasta ahora.]

En realidad oír decir eso a Ddraig, realmente eso es asombroso, no lo creería si no en mí que se hizo ese milagro, pero entonces…

-Issei: Pero fue gracias a ti que ahora sigo vivo, Gracias.

-Ddraig: [No compañero, aun no te he contado todo. Pues veras que al momento de hacer la posesión de tu alma a la armadura fue cuando invocaron la puerta del Dragón cosa que en ese momento tus piezas al no tener tu cuerpo fueron ellas la que pasaron, pero es aquí donde paso al muy raro, incluso pensé que al malo iba a suceder.]

-Issei: Si se eso lo de mis piezas, pero esa parte no me contaste, y al fin y al cabo ¿Por qué ahora me cuentas eso?

-Ddraig: [Pues veras compañero, fue ahí donde apareció el y me ayudo a proteger tu alma durante estos días]

-Issei: Espera… Estas diciendo que apareció de la nada O.o

Entonces yo estaba más confundido, en serio, no entendía nada, pero entonces...

¿?: Gracias Dragón Celestial, será mejor que yo le explique de acá para adelante todo y del por qué estoy acá, claro lo are de la manera más simple para que este tonto pueda entender.

Enserio no era necesario los insultos (._.)

¿?: Issei ¿Alguna vez pensaste qué dentro de ti había algo único, pero que jamás pensaste en buscar?

-Issei: De hecho no, hasta que conocí a mis amigos del Clan Gremory y a Ddraig que son mi fuerza, de ahí ya no se me haría raro seguir experimentando esas cosas raras.

¿?: Si exacto, pero no es exactamente a lo que quiero hacerte llegar, es decir, no poder prestado como lo es del Dragón celestial o el sucio poder demoniaco en que reencarnaste ,si no tu propio poder.

Esa manera de expresarse con el sobre el poder demoniaco me empezaba a irritar, pero lo deje pasar porque dijo algo que me llamo la atención en sí.

-Issei: Mi propio poder ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

¿?: Lo que te digo es que tú no naciste para ser un demonio, sino un ser divino.

-Issei: Eh ... .EEEEEEEEEEEE ...

-Ddraig: [Eh ... EEEEEEEEEEEE ...]

-Ofis: O_O

Esta es la segunda vez que esa cosa me deja muy sorprendido, esta vez no solo fue Ddraig, hasta Ophis que es inexpresiva puso una cara de asombro, enserio qué diablos está pasando, esto es mucho para un chico de preparatoria recibir este tipo de noticias, realmente necesitare mucha distracción de la buena para recuperarme cuando regrese a casa.

-Issei: ¿Cómo es eso de poder divino? Acoso me vas a decir que soy descendiente de algún dios, que mis padres en realidad no son mis padres y que solo me cuidan, o que mi madre fue escogida para por una divinidad cualquiera y se casó con mi falso padre para cuidar de un arma en el futuro.

¿?: Primero que nada, deja de ver muchas películas, y Segundo como te dije yo estuve contigo desde antes que nacieras, y créeme que tuviste una vida normal, bueno normal para ti.

-Issei: Pero entonces explícame, si lo que dices fuera verdad ¿Por qué recién apareces? Pudiste ayudarme en pasado cuando estaba en peligro y a mis amigos, pero no bienes acá y me sueltas esa mierda de que _tú eres yo, y que nací para ser un ser divino… _NO ME JODAS!

¿?: Si ya te sientes mejor por desahogarte, entonces te lo contare todo lo que se, pues para ser sincero solo me acuerdo desde que antes que naciste, pero parece que tengo borroso trozos de algo pasado, lo único que si se es que ambos somos parte de un solo ser, y que ese ser tiene poder divino.

Enserio, cada vez la cosa se ponía más y más misteriosa, pero entonces…

-Ddraig: [Entonces quieres decir que tú ya existías mucho antes, pero eso no tiene sentido, yo formo parte del ser de Issei y mientras yo estaba en su cuerpo jamás sentí la tu presencia ni una solo vez.]

¿?: Pues veras Dragón Celestial, el hecho que no pudieras sentir mi presencia fue por las piezas malignas que por su causa me sellaron en el más profundo de la cabeza de Issei, pues has de saber que 2 fuerzas que por naturaleza son enemigas, la más débil es la que pierde, y eso por eso que hasta ahora recién saben de mí.

-Ddraig; [Comprendo eso tiene sentido, pero hay algo que me sigue fastidiando y eso ¿Si eres débil como es que me ayudaste con el alma de Issei?]

Al parecer esa cosa antes hablar puso un tono de desánimo, pareciese que hay algo que no le gusta hablar y que aun así tenía que hacerlo.

¿?: Suspiro*. Pues veras Dragón Celestial, mucho antes de que Issei se convirtiera un sirviente de demonios, ese chico era una monstruo con las pobres niñas, era un pervertido de lo peor, siempre se ponía a espiar a las chicas en los vestidores, durante la clase de natación les miraba los traseros y los senos con deseo de violarlas, incluso a veces se metía a escondidas a los vestidores y buscaba la ropa sudada de las chicas y el muy guarro se ponía esas ropas y las olía como su fuera un asmático inhalando, exhalando inhalando, exhalando inhalando, exhalando Ahhh…..!

Noooooo.O….! Eso de la ropa solo hice eso una vez en la secundaria, porque lo contaste a Ddraig que es sensible con estas cosas, y ahora como hago si se pone mal de nuevo. Sé que soy un pervertido e hice cosas que no me enorgullece en el pasado y jure que nadie se iba enterar de eso, mucho menos Ddraig ya suficiente sufrió con lo Del Dragón Oppai, pero esto me haces parecer el ser más sucio que un violador, pero entonces….

-Ofis: Issei u_u ecchi

Hasta Ofis me puso un expresión de lastima, me siento mal muy mal.

-Ddraig: [Compañero sé que desde que te volviste demonio empezó nuestra relación y te acepte tal y como eres, pero incluso ESO ES DEMACIDO!]

-Issei: Ddraig lo se esto es algo que hice mucho antes de conocerte, yo era joven y se me excedí algunas veces, pero por ya no soy así, ahora lo hago con moderación.

¿?: ¿Que? …..Pensé que al convertirte en demonio dejarías de hacer esas cosas y estarías más ocupado en otras cosas, pero se ve que me equivoque, yo tengo la culpa de tener en fé que dejarías esa costumbres.

Enserio, hoy he experimentado de todo, nunca en mi vida había tenía un decepción tras decepción, primero fue lo de mi cuerpo, y ahora están revelando secretos que jure que me los llevaría a la tumba. Si esto es grandioso.

-Issei: Oye, pero al fin y al cabo ¿Que tiene que ver eso con que no te mostraras antes?

¿?: Al parecer yo soy reflejo de ti, es decir, si tú eres débil yo también lo soy, cuando eras más joven eras muy débil, por eso que nunca salías bien al hacer tus cochinadas y las chicas te daban una paliza. Al ser débil, mi voz nunca te llego y créeme que había varias veces que quería detenerte al ver que hacías tus guarradas, en parte fue mi culpa el no llegar a ti, pero ahora no sé cómo, pero cuando desperté del sello de las piezas malignas sentí que mi fuerza se incremente demasiado y es por eso que el Dragón Celestial y yo te pudimos ayudar.

-Issei: Entonces se podrías decir que eres como mi conciencia, pero hay algo que quiero saber ¿Si habías incrementado de poder porque no te soltaste solo de sello de las piezas malignas?

¿?: Creo que en el momento del sellado de las piezas malignas, de alguna forma me desconecte de tu ser manteniendo dormido hasta que desperté, se podría decir que al despertar me volví a conectar a ti y no solo recupere mi poder, sino que se incrementó.

Ddraig: [Eso quiere decir. Compañero todo ese entrenamiento duro y tedioso no fue para incrementar tu poder demoniaco, sino tu verdadero poder, eso tiene más sentido.]

Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, yo no era alguien con talento en lo que era el poder demoniaco, incluso ahora se podría decir que he mejorado de los que era, pero no lo suficiente y además para las batallas siempre dependía del poder de Ddraig y usa el poder demoniaco como fuente de energía, pero aun así pensé que si entrenaba muy duro mejoraría, pero si uno se pone a pensar hay cosas para los que uno en si no podría realizar, y no es por el hecho que no le meta ganas, sino que en verdad no es cosa no está hecha para nosotros y que hay cosas que solo nosotros podemos realizar, pero…

-Issei: Pero entonces, si estabas todo este tiempo conmigo, y quedas sellado justo cuando Ddraig apareció. ¿Entonces ya sabias de la existencia de Ddraig mucho antes?

¿?: De hecho sí. Cuando naciste ese Dragón vino contigo, pero él estaba dormido, mi intención en ese momento no fue despertarlo y dejarlo dormir, de hecho creo que la razón del porque él se despertó fue cuando te hiciste demonio y adquiriste poder suficiente para que el Dragón Celestial se despertara.

-Issei: Entonces, creo que solo me queda saber algo ¿Qué cosa eres en sí? Y no me refiero si eres parte de mí y esas cosas, sino eres algo parecido como Ddraig ¿Un nueva clase de espíritu?

¿?: En realidad no lo sé, solo sé que no soy un espíritu como Ddraig que él puede tener la cantidad reencarnaciones que él quiere y compartir un cuerpo con 2 almas, más bien yo solo sé que mi ser me dice que yo soy tu, que yo solo funciono contigo, y que tú y yo nos volvamos uno, y que también….

Interrumpir*

-Issei: Oye oye oye, eso ultimo sonó muy gey sabias (._.)

¿?: Bueno en fin, en mis vagos recuerdos solo tengo trozos de lo que te dije antes, pero de ahí todo es borroso, pero solo siento que tengo el deber ayudarte y prepararte de ahí para adelante no sé nada.

Al parecer no todo el misterio no fue resuelto, aún queda cosas que quería saber, como ¿Por qué yo adquirí tal poder? ¿Quiero saber que es el en verdad? Y ¿Cuáles eso sus intenciones con eso de prepararme?...

-Ddraig: [De acuerdo compañero, mira a tu costado]

Yo simplemente le hice caso y voltee

-Issei: ¿Qué es eso? Parece como si el Gran Rojo tuviera un salpullido en su piel.

-Ddraig: [Eso es un capullo de nacimiento.]

-Issei: ¿Capullo de qué? Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay dentro de eso?

-Ddraig: [Hay adentro se encuentra tu nuevo cuerpo, ahora dentro del capullo se está creando un cuerpo hecho de la carne y sangre del Gran Rojo y no solo eso, sino también estas recibiendo la bendición de Ophis.]

-Issei: Ehhhhh ...

-Ddraig: [Hahaha Para aquellos que creían habernos derrotado, no saben que estas siendo revivido por el poder del Gran Rojo y el Dios Dragón, compañero prepárate que esta vez vamos con todo.]

Al parecer me preocupe por nada, Siiii… voy a recuperar mi cuerpo, lo mejor de todo voy a volver a sentir el tacto de los dulces pechos de las chicas, de quien debería sentir primero, de Rias, de Akeno, no se tal vez ambas...Ahahahah que alegría, pero entonces

¿?: Issei, Dragón Celestial, tal vez por lo que estuve sellado durante ese tiempo, me podrían decir que es lo que está pasando, no pude dejar pasar la parte donde decías de un contrataque. ¿A caso están un conflicto o algo?

A pesar de que es la primera vez que no vimos y que no me agradaba mucho su aptitud, parecía que no podía sentir nada malo dentro o mejor dicho no sentía malas intenciones hacia nosotros, también parecía un poco preocupado cuando pregunto, entonces...

-Ddraig: [Esta bien ahora nos toca contarte a ti lo sucedido, ya que tú nos contaste lo tu yo ehmm]

¿?: ¿Pasa algo?

-Ddraig: [Durante toda nuestra charla no, nos dijiste tu nombre.]

¿?: Es que no tengo, o solo se desde que recuerdo que jamás he tenido un nombre, ni muchos menos creí que lo necesitaría uno.

Al escuchar eso me sentí un poco mal por él, pareciese que no le importara lo más mínimo eso, es como si fuera un soldado que solo le importase su misión.

-Issei: Y entonces ¿Por qué no te buscamos un nombre?

¿?: No hay necesidad de ello, ya te lo dijo no necesito de uno, y además...

-Issei: Te voy a buscar un nombre mientras Ddraig te cuenta todo lo sucedido, pues eso de tu eres yo y yo soy tu me da escalofríos ..efefef.

¿?: Suspiro* Como quieras.

Y así fue, mientras Ddraig le contaba todo lo sucedido desde que me convertí en demonio, de cómo conocí a los miembros del grupo Gremory, los Raiting Games en los que partíamos, la batalla contra el dios del mal Loki, las batallas que tuvimos que lidiar en el inframundo y en la escuela, las veces que casi muero, y también cosas un poco vergonzosas como lo del Dragón Oppai, de los enemigo que cada vez se vuelven más fuerte, hasta los problemas que tenemos con esos terroristas de la Brigada del Caos y la Antigua Facción de los reyes demonios. Fue bueno contarle todo a él, pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer hasta que mi nuevo cuerpo esté listo, al parecer Ophis está jugando por ahí golpeando la espalda del Gran Rojo. Bueno supongo que todo estará bien por ahora creo que volveré a dormir un poco.


	2. Compañeros

_Estos son sucesos pasados en la novela 12, más adelante ya no será así. Disfruten._

* * *

_Los sueños son lo que a lo seres vivos no desconecta de nuestra existencia de la realidad a un mundo ideal, no son siempre lo que deseamos como las pesadillas, pero a veces los sueños son las memorias de un cuerpo, de una vista del espíritu o simplemente un llamado, _pero entonces le dije: _¿Por qué me dices eso?_ …._Jijiji _Pero ella solo se limitó a dar una pequeña risilla picara, no sé lo que pasa, y entonces, ella la que no podía ver, me empezó a señalar y hablar, _"sabes que lo bueno de estar vivo y feliz es que siempre habrá alguien quien te necesita y quien tu necesites", _no entendía el porqué de esas palabras, yo solo me vía como en la última vez, pero esta vez el sueño, pues era diferente el campo de batalla, o, mejor dicho era un hermoso lugar lleno de flores y plantas acomodadas para darle belleza al lugar, animales de diferentes razas, un lago cristalino y grande, un cielo que solo manos de ángeles podrían pintar, un lugar que tal vez no exista en ningún otro lugar, pero _"¿Por qué me siento tan nostálgico y triste?"_ eso me dije, pero entonces _" Los seres vivos somos algo que solo la vida puede explicar y aun así lo ignoramos, pero el ser ignorantes solo es parte de nosotros" _Enserió, no le entendía nada de lo que me dijo: _"Pero el estar vivo y luchar por ellos es maravilloso" _diciendo me eso me señalo una pequeña visión: "No puede ser es KIBA!" eso dije, pues no solo era Kiba, si no, Ravel, Akeno, Asia, Koneko y Buchuo. No sé dónde estaban, pero estaban peleando. Me fije bien y con el que peleaban: _"SIEGFRIED!"_ que es esto, Kiba estaba luchando contra él, y además perdiendo, no solo fue eso, sino que además estaba en un terrible estado, sus muslos están con 2 agujeros y había perdido el brazo derecho, Entonces_:" ¿Qué diablos Kiba no eres así?"_ No sabía si era un sueño o visión, pero eso no me importaba, yo solo quería ayudar a mi amigo: _"Entonces hazlo" _Ella me dijo: "_Queee..."_ le dije, y luego me dijo con una voz que hizo me hizo tranquilizar: _"Mientras esté vivo solo hazlo" _no sabía cómo, pero esa frase me hizo recapacitar, y entonces me empecé acercar a la visión: _Vamos compañero" _y luego mire a mis compañeras _"Vamos chicas ayuden a mi amigo" _Después la pequeña visón empezó a brillar, cuando se volvió visible otra vez, vi esta vez a Kiba, pero:" _Él está sosteniendo a Ascalon_" con un sonrisa y mi mente solo pude decir _"espérenme"_.

Luego de que esa pequeño visión me sentí bien, a pesar de todo me sentí muy aliviado, pero después, en el mismo lugar ella, la que no podía ver su rostro, me señalo otro lugar. Fui caminando, solo dije _"Niños, ¿Por qué unos niños?" _Eran unos niños tristes, pero se me hacían familiares, y luego lo descubrí porque. Había uno en especial que sostenía un muñeco del Dragon Oppai: _"Debe ser del inframundo" _solo pude ver que estaba abrazando con fuerza a la figura de acción con un tono de miedo, pero aun así firme salió algo de su boca:_" El Drago Oppai vendrá, lo sé" _parece algo preocupado, no sé lo que está pasando afuera, ni siquiera se si esto deber es un sueño, pero me acerque a el: _" Hey, no te preocupes El Dragon Oppaio vendrá pronto, si te sientes solo, solo canta esta mi canción y yo prometo ir"_ pero con un poco de vergüenza" Solo canta esta cancion_! EL DRAGON OPPAI QUE VIENE DE UNA FRONTERA A UN DETERMINARO PAÍS_….. _YO PROMETO IR!._

Al parecer después de eso, el niño empezó a sonreír, la visión desapareció como la otra. Yo solo sentía dentro de mí una paz, entonces"_ realmente los seres vivos, son un milagro" _Ella dijo eso, pero entonces _"Hahaha no sé lo que me quieres decir con todo eso"_ le conteste, pero ella _"Ahora te toca a ti" _Espera, que es eso de que ahora me toca a mí, no entendí, ella se acercó y entonces.

*Despertar

-Issei: ¿Enserió? Que fue eso.

Me quede medio frustrado, pues no entendí ni un carajo todo lo que había soñado,y era la según vez, que tenía un sueño medio raro.

¿?: Se ve que ya despertaste.

-Ddraig [Ya despertates compañero. ¿Crei que dormirías más]

Era esa cosa y Ddraig dándome le buenos días a su manera.

¿?: Y ¿Cómo se te sientes ahora?

-Issei: ¿De qué hablas?

¿?: ESTO ES ENCERIO!

-Ddraig [Vamos compañero date cuenta.]

Enserió, no entendí por qué esa cosa se molestó y Ddraig me hablo con una voz de lastima, pero entonces reviso, y

-Isseie: Queee.. Mi cuerpo. Lo recupere ¿Cuando?

No lo podía creer, mi cuepro ya podía sentir el tacto, moverlo, pero

¿?: ¿Qué tan despistado eres para no fijarte que ya tienes cuerpo?

-Ddraig: [Compañero. No, nos hagas quedar mal.]

Lo siento Ddraig por ser un idiota despistado, pero es que en mi mente solo podía pensar en ese extraño sueño.

¿?: Bueno no importa, lo de idiota no me sorprende, pero ahora dinos, ¿Cómo lo sientes?

Cuando me dijo eso, solo podía pensar en una cosa, SENOS si los dulces y suaves SENOS, pues ahora si poder tocar, acariciar y jugar con los pezones, -Snif Snif- me sentía muy agradeció con el dios de los senos, porque mis plegarias fueron contestadas.

-Issei: Al fin podre volver a tocar en Akeno y Rias Sii ..

Yo estaba feliz y casi llorando de la emoción.

¿?: Suspiro*

Por qué esa cosa suspira, bueno no me importa mientras tenga cuerpo soy feliz por que podre hacerle el amor a Rías.

.Ddraig: [bueno compañero y dinos ¿Qué cómo te sientes?]

-Issei: Bueno aparte de que estoy feliz, no siento ninguna diferencia con mi anterior cuerpo ¿Por qué hay algo diferente?

Entonces Ddraig con un tono entusiasta me explica

Ddraig:[Hehe.. pues veras. En apariencia tu cuerpo es exactamente igual, pero en parte que recibiste carne del Gran Rojo y la bendición de Ofis, es decir, ahora con esos atributos eres más un dragón bebe o un dragón humanoide. Al recibir la bendición de Ofis, tú pudiste obtener mejora de tus habilidades actuales, como antes eras basura, se podría decir que mejoraste mucho. Lo único que te que me sorprende es que ahora tus posibilidades de poder manjar mi poder serán más altas.]

Perdón por ser antes basura, yo solo era un chico normal con una vida tanto pervertida.

Ddraig: [Pero también hay una desventaja con esto.]

.Issei: ¿Cómo cuáles?

Ddraig: [Al perder la piezas malignas también perdiste la mayor parte de tus habilidades y técnicas, pues como nos acostumbramos a utilizar mi poder mediante las piezas como conexión ahora no lo podres usar, y también ahora las armas mata dragones son 100% dañinos ahora.]

Al decirme eso Ddraig, lo primero podría resolverlo regresando mis piezas malignas cuando vuelva, pero entonces

¿?: Pasa algo

-Issei: Una pregunta

¿?: Dime

-Issei: ¿Por qué no te agrando los demonios o lo relacionado?

Pues al pensar en mis piezas malignas pensé en él, pues fue la piezas lo que lo sellaron y recuerdo que su desagrado cuando mencionada algo sobre el poder demoniaco.

¿?: Suspiro* Recuerdas que te dije que yo estuve contigo desde que naciste y que al parecer existí antes de eso por lo que a veces tengo trozos de memoria a dredre.

.Issei: Si lo recuerdo, ¿Pero y eso que?

¿?: No lose, solo ciento un duro pesar al oír la palabra demonio o algo relaciono, como un si fuera un algo malo.

De hecho al escuchar, solo sentí un poco curiosidad y pena, esa cosa tubo una mala experiencia con demonios en el pasado, pero algo más me preocupaba.

-Issei: Oye.

¿?: Dime, ahora que.

-Issei: ¿Está bien qué regrese a mi cuerpo las piezas malignas?

Al hacer esta pregunta, pensé que se molestaría, me recriminaría, pero.

¿?: Esta bien. Si quieres hazlo.

-Issei: ... ¿Qué.!

Ddraig: [... Que.!]

-Issei y Ddraig: Lo dices encerio.O

Esta cosa siempre me sorprender, de hecho a Ddraig también, no, nos espera vamos esta respuesta.

-Ddraig: [Oye ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?]

¿?: Porque no lo estaría.

-Issei: Pues tú dijiste que las piezas malignas fueran la causa de tu sellado-

¿?: Si y ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Issei: Enserio, yo pense que te molestias, me gritarias o minimo estarias enojado.O

Me sorprendí mucho, pero

¿?: Suspiro* Issei Issei , escucha porque solo te lo diré una vez, y que quede claro.

-Issei: Esta bien, pero no estes enojado T-T

¿?: La idea tuya de que volver a tener las piezas malignas me desagrada por el hecho que las que me sellaron y me casi no soy capaz de volver vivir, pero al fin de cuenta es tu decisión, es tu cuerpo, yo podre decir que tú y yo somos uno, pero eso lo que tú quieras hacer depende de ti. Yo no pienso volver a desaparecer por esas piezas, pero eso es mi problema de cómo lo hare, ahora tú no tienes tiempo de preocuparte por eso, lo importante es que ahora con lo que me conto Ddraig hay una batalla en la cual tu estas involucrado, y yo prometo ayudarte, no solo porque soy tu y eso, sino que también quiero compensar mis años de ausencia y por fin hacer algo, no ser solo el que observa, como la vez pasada que esa ángel caída te mato.

Yo realmente al escuchar eso, aparte de sentirme impresionado, se escuchaba mucha sinceridad de su voz seca, esa cosa podrá ser un poco molesta, pero no escuchado duda en sus palabras y solo dijo lo que sentía, tal vez podríamos llevarnos bien, solo espero salir vivo de esta batalla.

-Issei: Ya veo. Cuento contigo Tesh.

¿?: ¿Tesh?

-Issei: Si ese es tu nombre. Tesh

¿?: Y ¿Por qué Tesh?

-Issei: Pues veras ya que eres algo parecido a un ser divino, se me ocurrió antes de dormir la palabra Tesh, como la derivación de la palabra de ángel.

¿?: Hahaha… que idiota, como es que no te sabes bien tu propia lengua, ese nombre está mal escrito como tú lo dices xD

Hijo de…. Yo que ya te había tomado cariño, no jodas, mataste el momento, yo con esfuerzo que me había esforzado en darte un nombre, vete al diablo.

¿?: Voz baja sonriente* Con que Tesh ehh

-Ddraig: [No me digas que te gusta. Quizá sonreíste]

-Tesh: No, no es eso. Eehh.. No sonreí

-Ddraig: [Que si]

-Tesh: Que no

-Ddraig: [Que sí que sí que si]

-Tesh: Qe no que no que no -.- *

-Ddraig: [Tsundere xD]

-Tesh: (-.-)

Hahahah... Estos parecían unos niños peleando, parece que al momento de dormirme, estos 2 se hicieron amigos, a pesar que al inicio no se llevaban bien, pero bueno

-Tesh: Ya bueno, dejándonos de tonterías, Issei y Ddraig como ustedes no pueden usar sus habilidades a pesar de incrementar la parte física y atributos extra, pues yo tengo una idea.

-Ddraig: [Enserió, entonces explícanos cuál es tu idea.]

Al parecer Tesh, ahora tenía un tono de voz de confianza.

-Tesh: Ehh… pues es obvio, ahora que Issei recupero su cuerpo y con unas mejoras, entonces significa que está listo.

-Issei: Listo.O ¿Para qué?

-Tesh: Púes prepárate Issei, ahora probaras por primera vez tu fuerza que estaba oculta por tanto años.

En ese momento al escuchar a Tesh, sentí dentro de mi algo fluyendo por todo mi cuerpo, al inicio se sentía como una sensación de hormigueo por todo mis sentidos, era increíble, era la primera vez que sentía tal flujo de energía y sobre todo que era grande, a comparación de mi poder demoniaco mi verdadero poder era mucha más grande, increíble, solo podía decir eso increíble, se podía ver que mi cuerpo tenía un resplandor de color blanco como si fuera pureza, mi aura que era demoniaca se tornó blanco y era grande.

-Issei: Waooo enserio O.o ... Esto Es ASOMBROZO!

Ddraig: [Compañero. Que es lo que sientes.]

-Issei: Pues veras Ddraig, nunca en mi vida me sentí tan ligero, y sobre todo siento una gran diferencia del poder demoniaco, si hubiera tenido esa fuerza en el pasado tal vez no hubiera sufrido ni estado al borde de la muerte tan fácilmente, simplemente ¿Este es mi verdadero poder?

-Ddraig: [Tesh ¿Cómo es posible que pudieras hacer eso con Issei? Enserió amigo esto es grandioso.]

-Tesh: Pues, veras Ddraig, también fue tu ayuda que Issei pudiera lograr esto, si no fuera por tu intervención con el Gran Rojo para que nos preste su poder y crear de nuevo su cuerpo, esto nunca se hubiera logrado.

-Ddraig. [Pero no entiendo algo Tesh, ¿Cómo es que solo con eso Issei alcanzo ese nivel tan rápido?]

-Tesh: Fue gracias a su nuevo cuerpo.

-Issei: ¿Y cómo fue eso?

-Tesh: Para serte sincero, Issei en tu cuerpo humano esto hubiera sido imposible, pues para empezar en tu verdadero cuerpo humano no pdorias aguantar esta cantidad de energía, tendrías que haber entrenado tu cuerpo y mente por al menos de 40 años, y eso si descansar.

-Issei: ... QUE ..!

-Ddraig: [! ... QUE ..]

Hahaha…. Creo que ya se me está haciendo costumbre que Tesh me pare sorprendiendo, pero en realidad eso lo que me dijo me dejo muchas más tranquilo

-Ddraig: [40 años, eso quiere decir que aun con el talento que posea Issei con eso le tomaría mucho tiempo alcanzar ese nivel. Sin duda hoy duda la suerte esta de nuestro lado]

-Tesh: No creas que esto me afecta solo a Issei, sino también a tu crecimiento, con el poder del Dragón celestial, con el nuevo cuerpo de Issei aún se volverá más fuerte.

Enserió, esto es grandioso, al escuchar que me seré mas fuerte me pone feliz, yo al reencarnar como demonio, no podía pensar que era débil y que si me salva hasta ahora fue gracias al poder del dragón de Ddraig, y también al duro entrenamiento que tengo con mis compañeros, gracias a todos ellos he podido hacerme fuerte, pero ahora me toca hacerme fuerte y protegerlo, no dejare que mis enemigos como esos terroristas vuelvan a lastimarlos, lo juro.

-Issei: Esto es grandioso, ahora solo falta que me costumbre y buscar una manera de volver a casa.

-Tesh: No te preocupes del poder ahora, a diferencia del demoniaco tu verdadero poder, el poder divino se adaptara en cuestión de poco tiempo, recuerda que te dije que naciste para este poder y que por naturaleza tienes talento para esto.

-Issei: Ahora queda solo pensar en cómo volver a casa.

-Ddraig: [No se preocupen por eso acá, el Gran Rojo no ayudara a volver]

-Tesh: Enserió ¿y cómo?

-Ddraig: [Al parecer nuestro Issei de una extraña manera mientras dormía, tuvo conexión con el otro mundo y el Gran Rojo dice que gracias a eso él puede abrir una dimensión devolvernos a casa.]

-Issei: Que…! Como es que, el Gran Rojo sabe eso, entonces lo que vi mientras dormía no eran sueños.

Entonces Ddraig me explico

-Ddraig: [Compañero dice el Gran Rojo que te acerque un poco a su cuerpo y que prestes atención.]

Bueno hice lo que me dijo Ddraig, y entonces.

-Issei: ¿Qué es esto? Puedo sentir flujo de energía de diferentes escalas en el cuerpo del Gran rojo.

-Ddraig: [Ya entendiste no. El Gran Rojo es la representación de los sueños, y refleje los sueños imaginarios, ver sueños incluso tenerlos, tal vez el hecho de querer volver a casa en primer lugar fue que el Gran Rojo apareciera ante ti.]

El Serkyuushintei-sama entonces respondió a mi deseo, entonces también quiere decir que el vio mis 2 sueños anteriores y que si fueron reales: _"Cual será el significado oculto de esos 2 sueños"_

Entonces con el poder del Gran Rojo con un poderoso rugido abrió o mejor dicho rompió la Brecha Dimensional y que por ese portal se podía ver el otro mundo. Puede sentir que mis compañeros estaban cerca, puedo sentir sus auras y eso me trajo una sensación de tranquilidad, pero entonces mire a mi costado y hay estaba sentada Ofis.

-Issei: Bueno Ofis ya es hora.

Con una expresión de soledad

-Ofis: Vuelves a tu mundo, ya veo. Eso me hace sentir un poco de envidia.

Sé que ella es rara y todo eso, pero una parte de mí no quiere eso.

-Issei: No seas tonta, cuando te dije que es hora es que es hora de regresarnos.

Ella me miro con una cara de asombro, pero entonces le dije medio sonriendo

-Issei: Volvamos. Le prometí que en le regresemos juntos.

Y entonces por primera vez pude ver en su rostro una sonrisa en la cara del dios Dragón.

-Ofis: Tú y yo somos amigos regresemos.

* * *

Después de eso tome su mano y encima del dios Emperador Rojo, nos prepara vamos para volver donde pertenecíamos, volvíamos a casa.

Tras traspasar el Brecha Dimensional encima de la espalda del Gran Rojo, me sorprendí lo que, mejor dicho no solo yo.

-Tesh: ¿Qué rayos paso acá? Esta todo destruido o mejor dicho lo siguen destruyendo.

-Ddraig: [Este es el Inframundo y creo que estamos en una parte alejada de la ciudad central.]

-Issei: Enserió qué diablos estaba pasando por acá desde que me fui, espero que mis amigos y buchou estén bien.

Pero entonces al ver una parte de la destruida ciudad del infierno, yo pude observar a distancia a una bestia enorme, tenía una característica humanoide, pero si no me equivoco era una monstruo quimera, pues tenía las partes del un dragón, león y muchos otros. Incluso al verlo presumía que era más grande que el Gran Rojo, pero entonces recordé.

-Issei: MALDITO! Shalba él fue quien creo a ese monstruo en la dimensión artificial con una técnica prohibida el Annihilation Maker, ahora esas criaturas que el creo se dirigen más afondo de la ciudad.

Ese cabrón ahora tendré que recoger su desastre _¡Que bastardo! _Solo podía pensar en eso, el pensar que cuántos de esos están destruyendo el inframundo, no solo eso, si no mirar ahora como esa criatura de tamaña colosal está destruyendo edificios, hogares y demás parte de la ciudad y también pensar que tan fuerte es. Hice bien en deshacerme de ese rey demonio de mierda, pero entonces esa criatura se percató de nosotros.

-Tesh: Ehh… Issei, yo creo que es buen momento de probar tu fuerza.

Era Tesh diciendo eso con una tono muy confiado, al parecer había incremento mi poder de manera increíble, pero una parte de mi dudaba.

-Tesh: Pasa ¿Issei algo?

-Issei: Tesh estás seguro de eso, ya sé que incremente mi poder y eso, pero no sabemos el poder de esa cosa.

-Tesh ¿Dudas Issei? No te preocupes, sé que tienes razón, pero será mejor atacar ahora para pararlo, si me dices que esa criatura fue creada por un tipo de poder antiguo prohibido, entonces tu poder es el más indicado para eliminarlo.

-Issei: Enserió, entonces solo debo confiar en ti entonces hay que hacerlo…

En ese momento sentí plena confianza de parte de él, pues no decía mentiras y sobretodo él también tenía ganas salir a luchar, pero

-Ddraig: [Esperen un rato]

-Tesh: ¿Qué pasó Ddraig?

Ddraig con una sensación más animada nos comentó.

-Ddraig: [Dice el Gran Rojo: No me agrada porque esa criatura hace un rato me miro feo.]

-Tesh: entonces…..?

-Ddraig: [Eso quiere decir, que el Gran Rojo nos ayudara a eliminarlo]

-Tesh: Enserió, eso es mejor así nos podremos ahorrar energía para más adelante.

Hahahah… con que sí, yo estaba preocupado un poco en como derrotar a esa criatura, pero ahora estoy más relajado, pues se ganó la Ira del Serkyuushintei-sama, enserio nunca creí que el Gran Rojo se preocupara por cosas como esa, parecía un estudiante de secundaria.

-Ddraig: [Mira compañero. El Gran Rojo me dijo nos prestara su fuerza y que hay algo que podemos hacer para derrotarlo de un golpe.]

-Issei: De acuerdo Ddraig dime que es lo que tengo que hacer.

-Ddraig: [El Gran Rojo me dijo que cuando sintió tú verdadero poder en la Brecha dimensional, que era increíble que como de golpe aumentaste tanto y que con esa fuerza es más que suficiente para derrotar a esa criatura. De hecho yo también quiero ver eso. Tesh te confió que lo logras.]

-Tesh: Vez te lo dije Issei. Al preocupación Ddraig déjamelo a mí, solo observa como le ganamos a esa criatura..

-Issei: Bien Ddraig, dinos que tenemos que hacer según el Gran Rojo.

De hecho, está entusiasmado en probar mi nueva fuerza, y ahora si tenía confía con lo que me dijo, prometo no tener más dudas si estoy con ustedes, pero lo que vino siguiente

-Issei: ¡Enserió! ¡Tengo que hacer esto!

-Ddraig: [No te preocupes, mientras traigas la armadura estarás protegido.]

-Issei: ¡No me refiero a eso! Te digo ¿Por qué tengo que estar en la boca del Gran rojo?

No lo puedo creer como termine aquí, ¿Por qué en la estrategia termina en la Boca del Gran Rojo? Ahh.. Solo a mí se me ocurre meterme en lugares extraño y ahora estoy en la boca del Serkyuushintei-sama, pero solo espero que el plan funcione y hacerlo rápido, pues la boca del Gran Rojo. No huela a fragancia brisa de primavera.

-Ddraig: [Bien compañeros están listos. Recuerdan lo que tiene que hacer verdad]

-Tesh: Si, estoy listo.

-Issei: Si yo también ya quiero salir de aquí.

Ddraig: [Entonces ¡HAGAMOSLO!]

Y así fue como seguimos el plan del Serkyuushintei-sama, era simple yo como contenía al espirito de Ddraig y a Tesh dentro de mí, Ddraig no proporciono la armadura que por ahora tenía absoluto control, Tesh se encargaba de ser mi fuente de poder y establecer la distribución de mis sentidos al momento, y yo era la parte fundamental, pues tenía que expulsar ese poder en el momento adecuado ¿Y cómo lo ibas hacer? Pues simple, como estábamos en la boca del Gran Rojo él no iba a lazar con un rugido enorme como un proyectil hacia ese monstruo, con la defensa de la armadura podrías aguantar la presión al momento del impacto, después Tesh al ser mi distribución, es decir mis reflejos me facilitaba más y yo solo tenía que expulsar mi poder en el momento adecuado, entonces.

-Issei: Ddraig, podrías decirle al Gran Rojo que baje a Ofis a la Tierra después que nos lace.

-Ddraig: [No te preocupes, eso le dije antes de hacer el plan. Ella estará segura]

- Issei: Gracias amigo.

-Tesh: Bien entonces, ¡AH EMPEZAR!

Y fue así, El Gran Rojo lanzo un poderoso rugido de lo cual fue tan grande, que no dudo que se haya escuchado en toda la ciudad; nosotros salimos disparados, gracias a la armadura estoy seguro y a la fuerza del rugido y de la gravedad íbamos a una gran velocidad, ya faltaba poco para el impacto.

-Tesh: Listo Issei, ¡ES HORA!

-Issei: AHHHHHHH ...

En ese momento mi cuerpo empezó a expulsar una gran cantidad de energía, mi cuerpo estaba rodado de aura blanca, poco a poco nos acercábamos a esa criatura y entonces.

CRUSH *

Un sonido de impacto, eso fue, nos lanzamos con una fuerza descomunal a esa criatura colosal, de hecho cuando sentí su cuerpo, sentí que era resistente, pero aun así.

-Issei: Lo logramos chicos, lo hicimos Ahh….

-Tesh: Lo Que Pasa Issei? Debido gritó.

-Ddraig [De esa manera usted compañero Hiciste algo.]

-Issei: No, no me paso en nada. Solo oberven a su alrededor.

No lo podía creer, era un gran cráter donde está yo dentro, enserio no había nada de nada solo una gran hueco donde antes esta esa criatura, pero

-Tesh: Funciono, y lo mejor de todo que no gastamos mucha energía.

-Ddraig: [Tiene Razón, más bien hay que seguir avanzando, nos necesitan más adelante.]

-Tesh: Pero antes de continuar, quería decirle algo antes de que se me olvide.

Está un poco en shock todavía por lo del cráter, pero entonces le preste atención Tesh.

-Tesh: Issei, me podrías prometer que mantendrás lo del poder divino en secreto, mejor dicho no le digas a nadie.

-Issei: Pero ¿Por qué?

-Tesh: Es que siento una gran inquietud sobre esto, y para estar tranquilo solo espero que me apoyes en esto, para averiguar del ¿Por qué?

-Issei: No te preocupes por eso, mis amigos son personas en quien confiar y además...

Antes de terminar la frase, fue Ddraig quien me interrumpió con un tono serio.

-Ddraig: [Issei, yo creo que hay que confiar en el también. Si lo dice es por algo, no creo que lo diga por egoísmo ni mucho menos porque no quiera ayudar a tus amigos, pero hay que ser pacientes y esperar hasta que no siga su inquietud.]

-Tesh: Gracias Ddraig. De hecho es algo que quiero ver primero y averiguar. Así por favor Issei hay mantenerlo en secreto.

-Issei: De acuerdo, confió en ti, y espero que me lo cuentes si resuelves del porqué de tu inquieto, Vale.

-Tesh: De acuerdo.

Después de charlar, vimos al Gran rojo subiendo otra vez, parece que mientras fuimos lanzados a esa cosa, el bajo a Ofis a la tierra y parece que regresa a casa, pero antes de regresar a casa vi claramente que el Gran Rojo empezó abrir su boca, es como si empezar a decir algo.

_Pyum Pyum Yann ..._

-Issei: ¡QUE ... ..!

-Tesh: ¡QUE…..!

-Ddraig: [! ¡QUE ... ..]

Esta vez, fue Tesh quien se sorprendió también, pero como es que el Serkyuushintei-sama se sabía eso, no digas que mientras dormía el escucho en subconsciente esa canción.

-Ddraig: [Compañero. ¿Qué estabas soñando mientras estamos en el Brecha dimensional?]

-Tesh: Túuu… como te gusta hacernos quedar mal. (-.-*)

Lo siento, pero esto no fue mi culpa, yo como iba a saber que el Gran Rojo se sabía esa letra del Dragón Oppai, enserio esto es terrible, pues el Serkyuushintei-sama se sabe esa vergonzosa canción enserio. Por favor perdónenme Ahh…..

-Ddraig [Yo No nada, nada de nada.]

-Tesh: Que dices Ddraig, ¡OYE TRANQUILO! .Vez Issei lo que provocas con esas cosas.

Si lo sé, no me lo recuerdes. Y entonces era Ofis que apareció en nuestro.

-Ofis: _Pyum Pyum Nyann ..._ (* w *) /

QUEE…. Tú también Ofis. No te aprendas esas cosas del Gran Rojo o acaso a los dragones legendarios aman decir eso.

-Tesh: Esto es horrible. Después de probar exitosamente tu poder y derrotar esa criatura, no creí que en segundos esos 2 dragones legendarios nos bajaran la moral así.

Si lose. Discúlpame, sé que es horrible, Ahgg… mi existencia es un asco.

-Issei: Ya bueno, olvidemos no de eso. Ahora tenemos que ir donde están los demás.

-Tesh: Para ti es fácil. Tú ya estás acostumbrado.

-Issei: Oye... no me pongas de esa manera. Además tenemos que ir ahora mismo.

Al momento de irnos, a Ofis le hice subirse en mí espalada para que pudiera acompañaros, de hecho hora nos dirigíamos a la parte central de la ciudad donde el caos era mayor, también podía sentir con mayor facilidad las auras de mis amigos y de Bochuo.

En el momento cuando empecé a volar, sentí otra vez esa gran cantidad de poder emanando de mi ser, era increíble, y no solo es, sino que además el volar se me hacía más fácil y con esta facilidad llegaría en poco tiempo.

-Tesh: Bien, ahora que no utilizamos mucha energía antes esto será más conveniente cuando vallamos a luchar con las verdaderas amenazas.

-Ofis: Ddraig está brillando.

Eso es verdad, para poder volar con un poco de velocidad utilice mi poder, como resultado mi cuerpo entero incluso con la armadura emitían esa aura blanco, parecía que fuésemos un cuerpo celeste paseando por el cielo, de hecho lo hacía para poder llegar con mayor rapidez donde se encontraban mis amigos. Claro también recordé que esto lo tenía que hacer con cuidado, para que no supieran de este poder aun debido a la promesa que le hice Tesh.

Aun al volar con rapidez, gracias al incremento de mis habilidades, podia ver todo con claridad, era increíble, pude observar que no solo grupo de demonios estaban luchando con esas criaturas que había creado Shalba de Belcebú, también pude observar al grupo de Sirzches, el grupo de lucifer liderados por la Reina más fuerte, y se ve que están combatiendo con una criatura que se parece a la que me enfrente ante, yo solo pensé en mi cabeza: _"Son el grupo más fuerte del inframundo"_ y no me equivoque, al verlos observe como estaban dominado a esa criatura pararecida al que derrote hace un rato, y tambíen que no cause más destrozos en la ciudad. Al único que no los veo con ellos era Sirzches-sama: _"¿Dónde estará?"_ Eso me dije, pero solo ahora verlos en acción y dominado me sentía más calmado y podia seguir adelante.

-Ofis: Más adelante por el oeste.

Ella que está en mi espalda me dijo eso

-Issei: ¿Oeste?

OFIS señalándome para continuar donde

-Ofis: Si por ahí. Las que se llaman Asia e Irina están allá.

¿Enserio? Aun se acordaba de las presencia de Irina y Asia, bueno eso se entiende ya que paso con ellas mayor tiempo, pero antes de continuar decidí esconder mi poder y empecé a utilizar el de Ddraig, con esto ya no parecía una cosa brillante en el cielo, sino saque mi alas de dragón y continúe.

Después de un breve instante empecé a sentir auras conocidas, sin dudar. ¡Hahaha… no hay ningún error, esas auras de mis amigos me hacían sentir un sensación de nostalgia, a pesar de no esta mucho tiempo lejos y entonces dije! _¡HAY ESTAN!_

¡Rias! ¡Akeno! ¡Caso! ¡Koneko-chan! ¡Kiba! ¡Xenovia! E ¡Irina! ¡Rossweisse-san! Saji ¡y sona-Kaichou! Gyu-suke ... ¿Espera Que le paso? ¡Sairaorg-san y su León Dorado estaban Ahi! Bueno Pude Contener mi Emocion y decidi caer en Medio de Ellos. Al fin Habia llegado. Y con grito.

-Issei: ¡HYODOU ISSEI ACABA DE REGRESAR!

A pesar de mi gran entrada y mi grito había algo raro. Ellos no me han dicho nada como:_" Estamos contentos de que estés devuelta o Estábamos esperándote."_

Solo podia observar miradas como si fuera algo raro…. Hmmmm parecía deslumbrados. Al observar a mí alrededor también esta Jeanne que me vio con una cara de sorprendida ¡Ella es de la Facción de los héroes! Por un lado estaba Heracles tirado en el suelo….. Ya veo todo el mundo estaba peleando acá, pero no veía a Cao-Cao en ningún lado ¿Dónde estará?

-Ddraig: [Tal vez no se han dado cuenta que eres tú.]

-Tesh: Enserio. Qué clase de amigos no te reconocen a simple vista.

Estos 2 tenían razón…. ¿Hablan enserio? ¿Por qué no me reconocen? Entonces me queda solo una cosa que hacer.

Me quite el casco para que vean mi rostro, pero eso no fue todo con una sonrisa alce mi voz

-Issei: ¡Uhmmm Oppai! ¡El amante de los Oppai ha regresado!

En ese momento en que dije eso.

-Rias: ¡Issei!

-Asia: ¡Ise-san!

-Akeno: ¡Ise-kun!

-Kiba: ¡Ise-kun!

-Koneko-Chan: ¡Ise-sempai!

-Xenovia: ¡Ise!

-Irina: ¡Ise-kun!

-Rossweisse-San: ¡¿Eres tú, Ise ?!

-Sona Kaichou: ¡Hyoduo-kun!

-Saji: ¿Es la vida Hyoduo?

¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! Es encerio, no me digan que encerio tengo que decir eso para que sepan que soy yo.

-Tesh: hahahahahaha…. (Dentro de la cabeza de Issei)

Que te ríes tú, esto no es gracioso….. Ahh me existencia es horrible

-Asia: ¡Ise-san! ¡Ise-san! ¡Ise-san! ¡Ise-san!

-Koneko-chan: Bienvenido a casa Sempai.

-Akeno: Por favor, no nos dejes otra vez. No quiere vivir en un mundo sin ti nunca más.

Increíble, es la primera vez que las veo llorar mucho.

-Xenovia: No estoy llorando. Porque al hombre que escogí no morirá.

-Irina: ¡Yo si quiero! ¡Llorare sin reservas!

Gracias chicas, me hacen sentir necesario.

-Rossweisse-san: Así que estas a salvo como me lo imaginaba. Lo que se esperaba de ti ¿Dime tienes un cuerpo bajo esa armadura?

Eso me dijo ella, está feliz y sorprendida de mi regreso.

-Issei: Ehh… tuve complicaciones en la Brecha Dimensional, pero ahora estoy mejor que nunca.

Espera un momento porque dije "Ehh" hahaha…. Se me quedo la expresión de Tesh.

Al contarme lo sucedido. Mis compañeros pensaron que había muerto por la maldición de Samael,y que mis piezas malignas regresaron solo, bueno lo entiendo yo también pensé que moriría. Pero entonces vi caminando a Rías hacia mí, estaba llorando y con un gentil gesto puso su mano en mejilla.

-Rías: Me alegro que estés devuelta.

Pude sentir el calor de su mano. Puedo sentir gracias a mi cuerpo que ha vuelto! ¡El tocar el cuerpo de Rías es Absolutamente inconcebible! ¡Más que eso, los pechos de Rías regresaron a la normalidad! Yo estaba preocupado de que no volvieran a crecer debido a consecuencia de mis poderes. Claro este la calidez de la mujer que aamm….

Ahh.. _¿Otra vez?..._ Antes de terminar la frase, mi cuerpo recordó mi primer sueño que tuve en la Brecha dimensional, era justo parecido a este momento, salvo que en esa vez era la cara de aquella mujer que no podía ver, ella también me puso la mano en mi mejilla, pero cuando recordé las sensación eran muy diferente que con lo que tengo con Rías, _¿Por qué?... _Eso me pasó, no sé qué me pasa, pero antes de que Rías se diera cuenta, inhale un poco de aire.

-Issei: Por supuesto ¡Mi lugar es donde están mis compañeros!

¡Splamk!

Sentí que alguien me dio un zape en la cabeza, cuando voltee vi a un Saji que está llorando como un bebe, hasta moco liquidó salía de su nariz.

-Saji: ¡Eres un IDIOTA! Yo pensé que habías muerto así que yo….. –Snif snif-

Lo siento amigo, vez estoy vivo.

-Sairaorg-san: Ya veo, con que el rugido poderoso de un dragón que escuche eras tú. Increíble.

De hecho no era yo, era el Gran Rojo, pero bueno eso no es importante ahora.

Al rato escuche un pequeño sonido. Era Jeanne que tenía un rostro indefenso.

-Kiba: Lo siento, esta distraído con el regreso de que yo mismo rescate al niño.

¿Pasó algo? ¿Jeanne tenia a ese niño como rehén? Uwaa.. No me había dado cuenta, pero mis ojos ser reunieron con Kiba, quien acaba de salvar al niño.

-Kiba: Bienvenido de nuevo Ise-kun. Gracias a ti, pude salvar a este niño.

Oír eso mi amigo, me hiso sentir más relajado, pues el grupo Gremory estuvo ocupado encargándose de ellos mientras no estaba, pero entonces.

-Jeanne: Nunca creí que volvarias con vida, después de luchar contra Shalba. Realmente das miedo Serkyuutei.

Al decir eso, ella empezó a sacar algo parecido a una pistola con una pequeña botella. Esa pistola tenía una aguja en la punta ¿Es una inyección? Y esa botella deben ser lagrimas del Fénix ¿Está tratando de curarse a sí misma?

-Kiba: ¡Ten cuidado Ise-kun! Ella puede incrementar la capacidad de su Sacred Gear en varios niveles de poder.

Eso me explicó Kiba. Con que eso hacia esa pistola. Luego vi a Jeanne después de curarse con las lágrimas del Fénix que se apuntó al cuello esa cosa y se inyecto.

-Jeanne: El usarlo por 2da vez reducirá mi vida, pero este poder lo vale

Era increíble, lo que vi ¡El cuerpo de Jeanne empezó a cambiar, primero se dio un crecimiento muscular de su cuerpo y era tanto así que sus venas empezaron a resaltar en su rostro! _¿Qué asc_o? Eso pensé. Pero lo sorprendente era que su fortalecimiento hiso efecto rápido, con solo mirarla hasta daba escalofríos con esa pequeña sonrisa que sacaba.

-Jeanne: Increíble, mis poderes aumentaron más HAHAHAHA….

Cuando ella dijo, empezó a crear una gran cantidad de espadas que salieron del suelo. ¡Eran espadas sagradas! Su Sacred Gear de Jeanner tenia esa habilidad la Blade Blacksmith. La capacidad de crear cualquier tipo de espada sagrada.

Pero al usarlo en modo Balance-Breaker ella podia crear un Dragon, pero en este caso no fue así, ella solo está cubriendo su cuerpo con sus espadas, que al terminar dieron forma a una gran serpiente grande y única. No, la parte superior de su cuerpo de Jeanne esta creciendo desde el lugar donde estaria la cabeza de la serpiente debe de estar. En la parte inferior sí se convirtió en la de un serpiente gigante. Ella se ve como un monstruo que se llama Lamia, pero en versión de espadas.

-Xenovia: En el momento que ella utiliza eso. So ofensa, defensa y su velocidad aumenta aún más que en su forma de dragón.

Eso me dijo Xenovia, pues ella habia luchado con Jeanne, pero esta vez habia usado según ella 2 veces esa inyección.

-Tesh: Listo Issei, sigamosla ,síno se nos va se nos escapan.

- Issei: Estas seguro, entiendo vamos a por ella.

-Ddraig: [Si Tesh, ahora es nuestro turno de enseñarte nuestra fuerza de Dragón]

Esta vez yo quería usar mi técnica de bilingüe con Jeanne, pero como tenia Tesh el podia cubrir esa parte de mis sentidos y seguir con facilidad, pero eso no significa que no le voy a enseñar otra técnica grandiosa para que se sorprenda.

En ese momento la perseguirla empese, ya que le hize una promesa a Tesh use un poco de mi poder para uqe mis compañeros no se den cuenta, pero creo que la iba para funcionar de todos modos.

-Tesh: Issei, puedes expulsar sin preocupación más poder, pues planeamos algo con Ddraig mientra usted se reencontraba con tus amigos.

-Issei: Entiendo, ¿Pero que planearon?

-Ddraig: [Literalmente solo es teoría, pero hay que intentarlo. Lo que vamos hacer es que yo me concentrare la mayor parte en la resistencia de la armadura, luego Tesh equilibrara el poder para que sea equitativo en este, en ese caso la armadura no deje que el resplandor blanco se note y tampoco se sentirá esa presencia, en otras palabras, comprimiremos ese poder solo para nosotros dentro de la armadura. Y ahí es donde tú la expulsa con cuidado y calculando.]

Wauu… increíble eso ustedes planearon en poco tiempo, genial, bueno el plan es complicado, pero vamos intentarlo, también es momento de lucirme ante Tesh con una de mis grandiosas técnicas.

Des pues de oír el plan, expulse un poco de poder, alcanzando y sobrepasando a Jeanne, esta frente a ella y entonces me imagine solo una cosa, un cuerpo desnudo.

-Issei: Dress Break

Mientras hacia mi orgulloso movimiento final mientras hacia una pose genial, el cuerpo de espadas de Jeanne se empezó a destruir. Si mientras mi enemigo sea una mujer no hay manera de que ella escape de esto. También su ropa se destruyó. El cuerpo de una mujer madura, guardado.

-Tesh: ¡ESA ES TU SUPER TECNICA FINAL! ¡DESNUDAR A UN MUJER! ¿Cómo te puedes sentir orgulloso por eso?

En ese momento Ddraig sé que callado, y no solo eso

-Koneko- Chan: Eres de lo peor.

No solo Tesh me recrimino lo que hice, sino también el necesario duro comentaría de Koneko ¡Al igual que siempre! ¿Pero en qué momento llego aquí Koneko?

Pero después reaccione, y con un poco de fuerza le di un puñetazo en el estómago a Jeanne dejándola fuera de combate.

-Rossweisse-san: ¿Qué hiciste en la Brecha Dimensional? Esta es la primera vez que te veo que reaccionaste rápido con una facilidad.

Uy… Creo que exagere en el último ataque, Rossweisse-san Me pregunto con una cara entusiasmada, bueno no lo podia decir sobre Tesh, pero entonces la que levantado su mano.

-Ofis: Fue Gracias a mí y al Gran Rojo.

-Rossweisse-san: Enserio, eso quiere decir que tú y el Gran Rojo le prestaron poder a Issei para que se hiciera más fuerte, no me imagino como fue eso. Esto es grandioso.

En ese momentos mire a Ofis y ella me mira, me hizo un pequeño guiño con su ojo derecho, se vía linda al hacerlo, es verdad ella también estaba cuando hablamos sobre el de ocultar este poder, ¿Pero cómo es que ella lo supo? Bueno no importa fue buena cuartada por el momento, no debo descuidarme otra vez.

_-El poder de atraer a los fuertes, eso realmente se ha vuelto algo aterrador en este momento. Vine aquí para ver al monstruo que iba destruir la ciudad principal, pero nunca pensé que regresarías junto con el Gran Rojo._

¡Una voz! Cuando me di vuelta ¡Cao-Cao está allí parado!

-Cao-Cao: Ahora ustedes me superan en cantidad en tan poco tiempo. Sí que es anormal el crecimiento del grupo Gremory.

Cao-Cao no se está preocupando de nosotros, al contrario solo está estudiando la situación de sus y al ver el mínimo interés en sus compañeros. El solo hace lo habitual que siempre hace. El no, nos miraba como la última vez, al contrario su mirada inquietante me decía que estaba observando una cosa extraña.

- Cao-Cao: Con que volviste Hyoudo Issei. Se suponía que habías muerte por Shalba que tenía una flecha con la sangre de Samael.

-Issei: Si eso yo también pensé. Pero fue gracias a mi suerte que me encontré con el Gran rojo.

Debido a la promesa con Tesh no le conté esto también.

- Cao-Cao: Conocer al Gran Rojo no es cosa de suerte. Sin duda eres un ser increíble.

Ese tono de Cao-Cao no era del mínimo sarcasmo, parecía que nos iba a atacar en cualquier momento, pensé que ahora con mi verdadera fuerza sería suficiente para poder pelear, pero recordé la promesa que le hice a Tesh, así que solo me queda otra forma y esa era recuperar mis piezas malignas con mis habilidades en ella, pero….

-Issei: Oye Tesh Veras ... yo.

-Tesh: No te preocupes Issei, como te lo dije no me agrada la idea, pero te prometo que lo resolveré.

-Issei: ¿Está seguro?

-Tesh: Seguro Issei. Además me tienes que cumplir la otra promesa, es tu decisión, pero solo recuerda que yo existo.

Tesh parecía siempre seguro, de hecho ahora me había acostumbrado un poco, pero al hacerlo sería sellar mi verdadero poder también, pero una promesa es una promesa y yo confió en él. Entonces rápidamente me mie a Rías cara a cara y

-Issei: Rías. Por favor hazme tu siervo otra vez.

Como no podía usar el otro poder, solo me queda esta opción, es una lástima que solo usara un poco, pero entonces fue donde Rías saco las 8 piezas malignas color carmesí, al momento de la unión las piezas malignas se incrustaron dentro de mi pecho en silencio, pero entonces

-Issei: ¡Oye Tesh, Tesh ...!

No había respuestas alguna, como lo supuse tal vez fue sellado otra vez, pero ahora mi cuerpo también sufrió otro cambia, de lo que me sentía fuerte antes, ahora regrese a ser el mismo de antes. Bueno eso no importa ahora, lo que fácil viene fácil se va. En ese instante Rías me abrazo.

-Rías: Quédate a vivir a mi lado para siempre.

Solo acepte su abrazo, era dulce, cálido, con un sentimiento de nostalgia roja caliente dentro de mí. Yo quiera contestarle lo mismo, pero había algo que no me dejaba, desde que tuve ese sueño raro en la Brecha dimensional me sentía diferente, a Rías la quiero demasiado, es la mujer que le dije te amo, pero ahora solo pienso en ese sueño.

-Issei: Te protegeré con la fuerza que me has dado. Yo seré el peón más fuerte.

Con lo que dije Rías me miro con una sonrisa como quien decirme: _"Si. Adelante tu puedes."_

Después de recuperar mis piezas malignas ya podía luchar como antes. Solo algo sentí, pues apareció otra aura. Si conocía esa aura, no era nada más que el mismo que nos atacó en la dimensión artificial, ese con mascara de payaso, el segador de nivel supremo.

- Cao-Cao: Plutón ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Plutón: Es una orden del señor Hades-sama el capturar a Ofis sea como sea.

Porque ese esqueleto quería a Ofis, no está satisfecho con haberle robado sus poderes y limitarla, además ¿Qué apego tiene Hades con ella?, pero entonces

_Yo seré tu oponente Segar de almas o mejor dicho el perro de Hades. Plutón._

Esa voz si la reconocí bien esa voz, no era nada más ni menos el que aterrizo con sus alas de dragón, era el joven cubierto de una armadura blanca, Valí.

-Vali: Como usted piensa, regrésate, Hyoduo Issei.

Yo solo le devolví el saludo y luego su mirada se dirigió a Plutón.

-Vali: Sabes tengo un pequeño problema sobre en quien liberar mi ira. Tenía pensado en Hades pero, Azazel, Bikou y los demás están ahí. También pensé en la facción de los héroes, pero se me adelantaron los del grupo Gremory. Entonces eso solo con el que me puedo divertir ahora serias tu no. Plutón siente afortunado.

Son pocas veces que he visto a Vali enojado. De su cuerpo emana frustración, pero entonces vi a Plutón mostrando una postura de pelear al momento de girar su guadaña.

Al ver que los 2 se iban a enfrentar, el segador de alma de nivel supremo contra Vali. Ahí es donde vi a Vali apunto de luchar, al parecer él está tomado una postura y lo que vi… Él estaba llamando el modo "JUGGERNAUT OVER DRIVE", al igual que también podía hacer, pero yo lo reemplazo con el modo de la REINA VERDADERA, pero la diferencia es que el domino ese estado del "JUGGERNAUT OVER DRIVE" es más poderoso, y que al verlo y sentir su tremenda aura en mi mente solo esta: _"Él es un monstruo" _Vali es alguien con talento para la luchar, él pudo hacer lo que yo el convencer a los antiguos HAKURYUUKOU del pasado, sin embargo el con su talento lo hizo… _Jejeje_ el es mi rival pensé, sí que es una locura porque le prometí que me enfrentaría con el algún día, pero que lo pienso, si tal vez se estuviera Tesh de nuevo _¿Cuál de los 2 hubiera ganado si peleábamos con nuestros verdaderos poderes al máximo?_ Eso me pregunto, ya que yo tenía talento para el poder divino.

Al ver la pelea me quede sorprendido, Vali doblego a Plutón, tan solo inicio en el modo JUGGERNAUT DRIVE el rompió su guadaña de Plutón de un golpe, luego con su habilidad especial dividió la fuerza de Plutón hasta que este esté desesperado.

-Vali: Tú pierdes.

Eso dijo el antes de acabar con Plutón. Realmente tendré que enfrentarme a este tipo algún día.

-Cao-Cao: Realmente los 2 Dragones Celestiales son verdaderamente monstruosos. Estuve en lo correcto en no dejarte usar el JUGGERNAUT OVER DRIVE en la dimensión artificial.

Entonces Vali es el que habla.

-Vali: Más bien fue tu mayor fracaso el no matarme, pues ahora con mi mejora de JUGGERNAUT OVER DRIVE soy más fuerte que el de la dimensión artificial. -¿Qué pensaste?- Que no aria nada después de eso, realmente eres muy descuidado.

Tal vez lo que le dijo Vali a Cao-Cao lo dejo sin comentarios, pero entonces el me busca con la mirada, y me pregunta.

-Cao-Cao: Bien Hyoudo Issei. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué eres tú? Pues, por más que lo pienso eres de lo más anormal.

Yo normalmente le respondería _"Solo soy yo"_ Pero ahora era yo con esa duda. Desde que conocía Tesh supe algo de mí que tal vez si no hubiera conocido si no hubiera pasado todo lo que está pasando, enserio, jamás me había enterado, en realidad yo también lo quiero saber.

-Issei: ¿Quién sabe que seré yo? Yo solo me conformo con Dragón Oppai.

Ya no me quise molestar tanto con eso. Cao-Cao solo se limitó a dar una pequeña mueca.

-Cao-Cao: Bien entonces quien de ustedes será mi oponente o será que todos se enfrentarán a mí, creo que eso sería imposible para mí.

-Issei: Quien más que yo para enfrentar me basto. Además tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes.

Solo pensé _"Pelear con quien derroto a Azazel-sensei es un fastidio"_ Solamente al decir eso la cara de Ca-Cao se puso feliz.

-Cao-cao: Ya veo con que el Serkyuutei será mí oponente eso es fantástico.

-Issei: Si, no puedo calmarme hasta que te vea derrotado.

Enserio, aun no acepto el haber perdido contra, sin ni siquiera el mostrarle ni siquiera mi REINA VERDADERA, ni mucho menos mi nueva fuerza, que es una lástima.

-Cao-Cao: Pues veras, si la ves pasada te gane fue por tu punto débil. Ahora te daré ventaja. Quiero ver tu Armadura Carmesí.

-Issei: Que amable, espero que te guste, pues yo soy de los que regresan los actos amables. Listo Ddraig.

-Ddraig: [¡Por supuesto! También hay que hacerlo por Tesh el que estuvo muy entusiasmado para pelear y no pudo. Cuando regrese tal vez sentirá envidia xD]

Al parecer Ddraig está muy optimista ahora, es verdad Tesh también quería estar en la batalla, pero ahora me toca hacer su parte, solo espero que no cuando regrese no se amargue.

-Ddraig: [Compañero. Nos enfrentamos al hombre que posee el Longinus más fuerte. Si no le ganamos no seres capaz de llamarte Serkyuutei nuevamente.]

-Issei: Muy bien ¡VAMOS!

En el momento de batallar yo hice el cantico para poder llamar a mi forma más fuerte la REINA VERDADERA, esto no es solo por mí, él se burló de mis compañeros, se burló de su fuerza, los hizo sufrir y llorar. El perder aquí no es una opción, definitivamente lo derrotare. Yo sé que mi estado de REINA VERDADERA todavía es inestable, por lo cual no lo pudo controlar aun, pero de todas formas me lance en frente de Cao-Cao y empezó.

Él tenía su habilidad con el longinus, sus 7 orbes, cada uno le daba un atributo, como el de volar y tener poder destructivo a gran escala, también como regrese a mi estado de demonio ahora su lanza me podía hacer más daño ya que es un arma sagrada, pero aun así volando por la ciudad empecé a perseguirle.

Primero empecé lanzando un draco-disparo, pero lo esquivo con un de sus orbes ¡Maldición! Es lo que dije, pero no me di cuenta al rato que ese orbe no solo desvió mi disparo si no que lo comprimió y lo peor es que me lo regreso en forma de espiral.

-Issei: Guaaa ..

Si la liquidación de evitarlos, pero me puse a recargarla por lo que _"Boost! Boost 'Booster' Boost 'Booster' 'Booster' Boost Boost 'Boost'!"_ Esta vez no fue un comun, esta vez hice que el disparo se un disparo multiple. Eran varias rafajas de nergia que iban chocar con él.

-CaO-Cao: ¡Gahapatei Ratan!

Él dijo eso y una de sus orbes, empezó a crear criaturitas humanoides que lo protegieron _¡Cabrón utilizo una técnica parecida a la de Kiba! _Durante el impacto que dejo humo, de ese humo salió la lazan en colación contra mí. Afortunadamente lo logre esquivar apenas, pero ese apenas choco contra la parte de la placa de la armadura destrozándolo haciéndose notar mi abdomen al aire.

-Cao-Cao: Jajajajaja…. Que pelea más entretenida Hyoduo Issei, sabes en algo somos parecidos, y eso es que ahora ambos no somos capaces de controlar al 100% de nuestras habilidades como poder ver durante la pelea.

No me imagino a este sujeto peleando al 100% con todas sus habilidades bien pulidas. Ahora pelear con el es terrible.

-Cao-Cao: Bueno continuemos.

Después de decir eso, ahora es el quien se me acerca, con una velocidad increíble el me asienta una patada frontal, yo lo pude bloquear con mis brazo, pero esa patada me mando volando y chocando contra uno de los edificios, pero no se quedó tranquilo se había transportado en frente de mi con la habilidad de una de sus orbes, enserio si tuviera mi verdadero poder esto hubiera sido más fácil, pero ahora tengo que depender mi fuerza demoniaca, al ver que Cao-Cao empezaba a preparar su ataque, lo que hice fue con mi caño disparar un pequeño disparo, sabía que él lo bloquearía con su lanza, lo cual me dio tiempo para contraatacar, pero a pesar de eso en la evade bien y me manda a volar otra vez a otro edifico, pero reaccione con más rapidez y fui cruzando en Zic Zac aprovechado los edificios, pensado que podía atacarle y que mi golpe le llegaría, el muy desgraciado se había percatado de eso y me mando a sus criaturas humanoides que había creado con la lanza, el deshacerme de esa criaturas era muy tediosos, pues no me dejaban acercare a Cao-Cao, y aprovechando me lanzo su poder destructivo, si poder esquivarlo lo bloquee con mi armadura y salí volando otra vez, está en vez de simplemente chocar con un edificio lo destruí, después tendré que pedir disculpas al dueño, pero

-Issei: ¡MALDICÍON! Porque mis ataque no le alcanzan.

Al decir, Cao-Cao se acercó a mí diciéndome.

-Cao-Cao: Hyodou, es simple eso. Yo a diferencia de ti solo poseo un cuerpo humano, eso al ser mi gran desventaja lo tuve que fortalecer por otros medios como mis reflejos y capacidad de pensar rápido. Si uno de tus ataque de antes me hubiera tocado yo habría perdido ya.

_¡Maldición_! Solo podía pensar en que ese sujeto solo esta jugando, pues si hubiera peleado más enserio hubiera utilizado su otra arma que era su ojo de medusa. Entonces esta vez solo me decidí atacarlo, pero no de la forma que le esperaba.

Yo empecé a cambiar en mi versión ALFI, la razón es simple en este estado mis disparos son más fuerte, pero esto reducía mis demás habilidades, pero aun así me arriesgue. Al ver eso era predecible que Cao-Cao iba utilizar uno de sus orbes para bloquear o regresarme mi disparo, pero la diferencia esta vez que no solo me limite a dispar, lo que hice fue mientras se recargaba mi disparo, acercarme al él, al ver esto Cao-Cao puso una cara de sorpresa, pues él pensó que solo le iba disparar, pues no ahora es mi turno.

-Cao-Cao: ¿Qué es lo que haces? Acaso intentas dispararme intentado acercarte.

-Issei: ¿Quién sabe? Pues yo solo sé que te voy a tocar ahora.

En ese instante mi estrategia, era que mi modo ALFIL mi disparo iba hacerse más poderoso y de eso aprovecharía esa fuerza con mi cuerpo colisionaría su defensa dejándolo aturdido, pero primero tenía que acercarme y aguantar el disparo al punto preciso, momento era difícil moverme y recargar al mismo tiempo, pues estoy usando demasiada energía en este ataque, pero lo vale. Al momento que Cao-Cao vio que me estaba acercando el no intento alejarse, al contrario se me acerco, eso era malo si se acercaba demasiado tampoco funcionaria, pero su acercamiento que él hacía era peligroso, pues él me estaba apuntado con su lanza y cada vez se me acerba más, tenía que ser rápido y disparar si o si, pero entonces en ese instante yo apunte a su lanza, y al estar tan cerca dispare _"Ahora"_ Eso dije al momento.

Al disparar en la parte donde estamos Cao-Cao y yo había una cortina de humo, yo había salido disparado de ahí debido al choque _"Lo logre" _Eso pensé, pues le había dado en el punto exacto de la lanza, y como pensé mi draco-disparo estuvo bien potente, no como quería, pero le logre dar. Al disiparse la cortina de humo escuche una voz.

-Cao-Cao: Bien hecho Hyouo Issei. Enserio eres un suicida, por poco tu también quedas atrapado en el choque, pero solo yo fui el afectado, lo vez, mira las heridas que me hiciste.

No lo podía creer, pero ese sujeto salió vivo de ese impacto, pues estoy asombrado.

-Issei: ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Le pregunte un tanto molesto.

-Cao-Cao: Pues es simple. Mi lanza no solo sirve para atacar a gran escala y al igual que mi orbes puede protegerme de ciertos ataques, pero este fue diferente en lo cual cree que en verdad tuve que usar una gran parte de mi poder para solo terminar con una pequeñas heridas, pero…

En ese momento al brilloso en la parte derecha de su rostro, empezó a activar su ojo de medusa, al hacerlo el apunto a mi cañón y lo convirtió en piedra.

-Cao-Cao: Ese cañón es fastidioso, será mejor deshacerme de él.

Reaccione con rapidez, y lo destruí es parte, pues si dejaba más tiempo, también parte todo de mí se convertiría en piedra. Esta vez estaba casi sin fuerzas, solo me quede pensado si fue lo correcto el regresarme mis piezas, ahora en batalla necesito poder, este sujeto es fuerte, incluso derroto a Azazel-sensei, pero a diferencia de mi Azazel-sensei encontraría una forma de derrotarlo, él no es de lo que acepten una derrota.

-Cao-Cao: ¿Qué fue eso?

Al ver yo también, era un aura carmesí, _"No puede ser" _eso dije al ver a Rías. Rías estaba sacrificando de nuevo sus preciosos pechos al mandarme su energía, en verdad estoy súper conmovido T-T lo que hace, _"No te preocupes Buchou, no desperdiciare el poder de tus senos"_ Esto era sin dudas el amor de Rias, un gran sacrificio, enserio, pude sentir sus sentimientos en esa aura carmesí que venía hacia mí, juro que no lo desperdiciare, no perderé.

-Cao-Cao: Oí rumores acerca del rayo de pechos. Pero enserio, tu pareja es aterradora.

No voy a dejar que te burles de los pechos de Rias. Y con eso empecé de nuevo.

Con rapidez y sin desperdiciar ni un segundo, empecé mi ataque, está vez estaba muy motivado, que me concentre en Cao-Cao, el vio que me acercaba e intento esquivarme, pero esta vez lo que hice fue resguardar y esperar que el me esquivara para poder atacar, como lo pensé el me esquivo y aproveche el descuido y le acerté con una pata. En ese momento lo bloqueo con su lanza, el impacto de mi patada con su lanza provoco unas ondas de aires, que los edificios más cercanos empezaron destruirse en la parte de arriba. Cao-Cao me empuja con su lanza, al momento de estabilizarme en el aire con mis alas de dragón, vi a Cao-Cao que puso su lanza en posición que quería cortarme, yo lo pude esquivar, pero lo que produjo el corte de Cao-Cao fue que los edificios que estaban atrás de mí se partieran a la mitad como si fueran papel, enserio este cabron me quería partir a la mitad. Yo si dudar utilice la mayor parte de mi energía de nuevo, estas ves lo use en mi velocidad, al hacer eso solo me concentre en una cosa.

Cao cao estaba acercándonsee, él se puso en pose de atacar. Yo me estaba preparando para resivirlo ,esto es arriesgado, pero esta vez aumente mi velocidad y lance hacia el sabien que me esperaba su ataque, solo tenia que esquivar su ataque, es cuestion de suerte ahora.

-Cao-Cao: Uhmmmm ... Falle

Él dijo eso. Yo con mi suerte habia esquivado a tiempo su poder, me puse a su atrás y lo agarre con mis brazos en tipo una llave de lucha me agarre de él y sin dudar decidí estrellarme con él al edifico más cercano, tendré que disculparme con varias personas ahora que termine con Cao-Cao.

-Cao-Cao: Me agarraste, pero ¿Enserio crees que esto servirá? Además tú también por lo que vi estas usando toda tu energía otra vez.

-Issei: ¿Quién sabe? Pero ahora solo nos queda comprobarlo.

En ese momento, ambos nos impactamos en un edifico que resultó ser una tienda de juguetes, antes de impactarnos, yo desvié a Cao-Cao a otra parte, aun si tuviera defensa este se demoraría en protegerlo al 100% por lo cual ahora debe estar mal herido, yo también lo estaba, sino fuese por mi armadura y su protección. El lugar de había caído era un estante de muñecos y uno de ellos era de la princesa switch… (Croff) escuche un sonido, y no era nadie más que Cao-cao sabía que este sujeto sobreviviría al impacto, pero esta vez está más débil, como supuse no le dio tiempo de protegerse.

-Cao-cao: Realmente eres un suicida. Solo mírame eres de los pocos que me ha dejado con graves heridas en mi cuerpo…. Jajaja realmente eres grandioso.

Que le pasa a este sujeto, acaso le gusta ser golpeado, lo siento, pero no planeo ser yo quien te cumpla tus fetiches.

Pero a diferencia del yo si estaba casi en mis últimas, solo me queda una cosa más por hacer y terminar esto.

-Issei: Sabes algo, no es la primera vez que estoy en mis límites. Ahora mismo estoy en este estado. Pero siempre hay algo que me pone de ánimos cada vez que lo recuerdo.

Yo está sosteniendo y medio lanzando el juguete de la princesa swith, lo vi por un momento, hasta que lo puse de nuevo en su estante.

-Cao-Cao: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Pues me limite a contestarle.

-Issei: Pues veras es fácil. Mientras estoy con vida simplemente lo hare, si uno esta con vida y feliz, yo solo puedo proteger lo que me hace feliz y eso son mis amigos y la gente que conocí ya que ellos son mi vida también.

En eso fue la frase que recordé mis sueños, _"Fue ella"_ de alguna manera sentí que no era solo eso, sino más bien que había algo más. Después saque una pequeña bala de mi bolsillo, y lo lanza con fuerza a Cao-Cao. Cao-Cao con su lanza patio la bala que le lance hacia él, al hacerlo una sustancia en forma de vapor se concentró en la parte derecha del rostro de .

-Cao-Cao: Dolor* ¿Qué fue esto? Ah…

-Issei: Eso la maldición de samael.

-Cao-cao: ¿Qué cómo? La obtuviste.

-Issei: Simple. La obtuve de mi cuerpo en mal estado, y gracias a una bala Gogmaog que estuvo en la Brecha dimensional se pudo guardarla dentro. Sé que eres un enemigo muy duro, sé que el poder de la fuerza bruta no funciona contigo y que la única manera de derrotarte es en ver y explotar tu debilidad, y esa es que eres un humano, que no podrá soportar la maldición de samael.

De hecho fue gracias a Ofis quien me ayudo en lo de la bala ya que ella fue quien lo hizo la transfería de sangre de samael a la bala. También Con Ddraig y Tesh planeaos esto, fue gracias a ellos que me hicieron ver mis errores en el combate por eso es que gane.

-Cao-Cao: Ya veo, así que perdí por ser un humano. Tienes razón, si perdí fue por eso, ya que te subestime al pensar que no podrías pensar un plan para ganarme, mi soberbia fue mi debilidad y este cuerpo humano también. Pero aun me queda esto EL PODER JUSTICIERO.

En el momento que dijo eso, la lanza desde la puta empezó a abrirse, de ahí empezó a emitir un fuerte rayo de luz, de hecho era tan fuerte que aun dentro de mi armadura podía sentir su penetrante poder, pero

-Cao-Cao: ¿Por qué?

Él se preguntaba del porqué, yo no entendía tampoco hasta que el hablo.

-Cao-Cao: Ya veo. Así que escogiste por propia voluntad al Serkyuutei y no a mí.

-Issei: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Cao-Cao: Pues veras, la lanza en cierta parte te declaro que tu deseo era el que se tenía que cumplir, se dice que en parte la lanza conserva la voluntad de Dios. En pocas palabras la lanza te declaro ganador.

Enserio, la lanza me reconoce como ganador solo porque mi deseo es más apropiado que el de Cao-Cao. Vaya sorpresa.

_Por eso te dije, era mejor que me mataras o mejor dicho matarnos a mí y a él._

El quien dijo eso, no fue más que mi rival.

-Vali: Sabes el único que tiene derecho legítimo en vencerlo soy yo, y nadie más.

-Cao-Cao: Ya veo jajaja…. Yo también quería vencerlo.

Esperen un momento, que paso ¿Acaso se me estan insinuando? ¡No jodan! Últimamente mis enemigos y sobre todo los chicos, sentí unas miradas de deseo así a mí. Noooo… ¡Yo quiero ser popular entre las chicas! Me sentir si me vuelvo popular con un grupo de chicos musculosos.

-Sairaorg-san: Si es cierto. Yo también quiero una revancha contra Hyodou Issei.

-kiba: Vaya mi amigo sí que es popular.

No puede ser cada vez hay más chicos aquí. ¡Chicas sálvenme por favor!

Al estar descuidados, una pequeña neblina apareció, era Georg, el lucia en un terrible estado, pues le faltaba un ojo, un brazo y su pierna izquierda esta de color negro.

-Georg: Vámonos de aquí Cao-Cao, cometimos muchos errores, pero no estábamos equivocados, pero aun así si seguimos involucrándonos con los dragones celestiales nos mataran como a Shalba.

-Cao-Cao: Si tiene razón vámonos.

De hecho solo Vali y yo no nos movimos para detenerlos, sabíamos que en ese estado no se le vería por mucho tiempo, y pensé _"Si cao-cao sobrevivirá a la maldición"_ Por experiencia propia creo que sería cosa de suerte que sobreviva.

Después en ese mismo lugar, cada quien fue atender su asunto momentáneo, hay Kiba está hablando con Arturo que recién había llegado, algo sobre obtener una espada, creo que le preguntare después. Vali me estaba hablando sobre _"Demonios se ve que antes de encargarme de ese dios emperador rojo, tendré que derrotarte primero jajaja" _De hecho eso yo también me lo imaginaba, yo también quería derrotarlo, pero con mi verdadero poder, solo que por ahora me será imposible.

Sairaorg después de un rato se despedido diciendo que iba donde esta sus siervos, Kiba dijo que iba a buscar a las demás del grupo, Vali y Arturo se esfumaron, pues no era bueno que ellos estén por aquí ya que todavía se los ven como los malos. Solo me quede hay con Ofis, de una extraña forma ella había llegado hay, bueno no le tome importancia.

-Ddraig:[Buen trabajo, fue una buena pelea, al parecer podía pensar antes de golpear, pero aunn.. Te falta mucho por perfeccionar.]

-Issei: ¿Qué esto? Y ese elogio

-Ddraig: [Nada solo que…..poco a poco]

Parece que Ddraig es sin energía.

-Ddraig: [Parece que he usado demasiado poder para hasta ahora…. (Bostezos) solo para revivir tu cuerpo, a causa de eso mi conciencia va a desaparecer.]

-Issei: Lo dices como te vas a desaparecer? Me bromeas Cierto.

-Ddraig: [No te preocupes….. incluso me las arreglare para que puedas usar el Boosted Gear sin mí… me alegra haber dado una buena pelea al fina… pero aun quería ver a Tesh otra vez]

Cada vez su voz se hacía más débil.

-Issei: ¡Oye espera! ¡Yo todavía te necesito! No te vayas Ddraig T-T

Ddraig: [Cada vez… te estas….. volviendo fuerte…. Tiene bueno….. Compañeros…. Yo…. Ya…. No… soy….necesario]

¡Sus palabras fueron entre cortadas! Primero fue Tesh, pero el prometió regresar, tenemos que recibirle juntos. ¡No esto no! ¡Eres mi compañero! ¡Tú eres mi compañero! ¡Ambos somos el Serkyuutei! ¡Yo te encesito!

Le dije todo eso con lágrimas a mares, no solo eso era tanto que hasta mis mocos salían. Lo único que podía pensar ahora era esos recuerdos con Ddraig.

-Issei: llorando*Desaparecer por salvarme, no quiero eso, no lo quiero.

-Ddraig: [Gracias compañero, Ise, Gracias fue divertido…..]

No, no es justo que solo me digas mi nombre así, vamos dilo de nuevo dímelo…. Por favor dimelo….es no es justo, te lo suplico…

Eso fue, no había respuesta, _¿Acaso ya no voy a hablar contigo nunca más? _En eso pensé hasta que…

-Ddraig: [Gugoooooooooo ...]

-Issei: Ehhh ..?

Un ronquido.

-Ofis: Ddraig están cansados, se fue a dormir.

La que me dijo sosteniendo mi guantéale fue Ofis,

¡HIJO DE TU DRAGONA MADRE! Como te atreves a decirme eso ¡Ddraig eres un idiota, idiota! … Abrazando mi guantelete, pensé_: "vamos hacer socios por mucho tiempo"_ De hecho solo vino una cosa a mi cabeza luego de eso_ "sabes que lo bueno de estar vivo y feliz es que siempre habrá alguien quien te necesita y quien tu necesites" _Me sentía aliviado después de eso.

-Issei: Bueno Ofis casa.

Ofis sonriendo, se ve muy linda.

-Ofis: Si voy a casa con mi amigo.

Después de todo lo sucedido, pasaron 3 días, al parecer en esos dias nos enteramos sobre lo sucedido con Azazel y Sirzerchs en el inframundo, y de como el Sensei perdió su título de gobernador, pero parece que eso no le importo, más bien vi su rostro y me asuste, ese hombre con tiempo libre es un peligro. También en plena reunión del Grupo El sensei nos dio la noticia de los resultado de las pruebas Kiba, Akeno y yo aviamos pasado y ser nombrado como demonios de clase media, es raro me sentí feliz, pero no como me lo imagine, pues es una paso para mi cumplir mi Harem personal. Ofis se quedó a vivir en mi casa, ella es rara, pues copia todo lo que hacen las chicas, incluso una vez le encontré oculta en mi armario, ¿Eso me hace pensar en ella como si fuera una animalito, por lo pura que es? También Buchou nos habló sobre lo sucedido con Gasper y que lo que pasó durante la batalla, yo me quedé sorprendido por eso, pero confió en mí en mi compañero. Al parecer tuve citas estos 3 días con las chicas, en realidad eso me ponía feliz pero ¿Por qué me siento preocupado por eso? También no volví a tener ningún sueño raro como los que tuve en la Brecha Dimensional. Al pasar los 3 días no había señal de Tesh que iba a volver, ni señal que Ddraig despertara, al final son mis compañeros y me preocupo….

En mi cuarto.

-Issei: Suspiro *

_Que es lo que te molesta_

-Issei: Nada solo extraño a mis compañeros.

¡Oye espere! ¿Con quién estoy hablando?… Era una voz masculina, pero sin duda lo conocida, ¡Maldito! Porque me asustas así.

-Issei: Teshh ...!

-Tesh: suspiro* ¿Por qué eres muy despistado? Bueno no importa como vez ya estoy aquí.

-Issei: Ufff... qué bueno, cumpliste tu palabra.

Le dije eso con un poco de alivio, pues ahora no me sentía muy solo por la ausencia de Ddraig.

-Tesh: ¿Te pasa algo? O ¿Dudaste de mi otra vez?

-Issei: No, no es nada de eso. Eso solo que como ¿No tuve respuesta de ti por 3 días? Y vienes y me asustas.

-Tesh: ¿No te acuerdas lo que te dije? En una batalla de fuerzas enemigas, siempre pierde la más débil, en este caso yo fui la más fuerte, pero cuando las piezas malignas entraron me quisieron sellar otra vez, yo solo me resiste, pero en cierto momento cuando me estaba librando del sellado, esas piezas en vez de sellarme me dejaron en un estado de suspensión o mejor dicho me mandaron a dormir.

-Issei: Ya veo. Así que resiente despiertas.

-Tesh: De hecho no. Yo me desperté hace 2 días.

-Issei: Ehhh…. Y ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Tesh: Es que estaba observando todo lo que hacías y a ver si cumplías tu promesa. También me fui a cuidar a Ddraig, el pobre está cansado, pues comprensible después del gran esfuerzo que hizo para salvarte.

-Issei: ¿Qué acaso no confías en mí?

-Tesh: En verdad un poco que no.

A veces Tesh podría ser duro, pero se preocupó por Ddraig... Yo creo que es parte de su ser esa actitud.

-Tesh: Pero yo te considero una buena persona Issei, el hecho de que todavía no confié en ti es el mismo hecho de que tú no lo haces, pero no quiero sacar en cara nada. Solo que ahora en adelante demos lo mejor.

Ya veo eso lógico, durante la batalla yo me ponía dudoso con él, pero como él dice ahora es ahora.

-Tesh: De hecho Issei ¿Estamos solo en tu casa?

-Issei: De hecho si viste, las chicas están ocupadas haciendo un no sé qué, pero se van demorar un buen tiempo ¿Por?

-Tesh: Pues veras.

El tono de Tesh se puso serio, de hecho con lo poco que lo conozco solo que ahora me va decir cosas enserio y que le tengo que prestar atención.

-Issei: Dime, malas noticias al azar.

-Tesh: De hecho es 1 buena y 1 mala.

Enserio creo que sería solo malas.

-Tesh: Voy a empezar por la mala. Al recibir de nuevo las piezas malignas aun si yo no estoy sellado, nunca podrás a volver a usar el tu verdadero poder como aquella vez, pues al ser demonio tu cuerpo se destruirá por el poder divino, pero la cosa cambia que ahora tiene un nuevo cuerpo resistente, no se sira lo mismo que antes, pero si mi teoría es cierta, solo podrás usar un solo una cierta parte del poder divino limitado y por tiempo también limitado, alrededor de minutos.

Enserio, ¡No jodas!... Aquella vez que sentí por primera vez ese poder, sentí una gran diferencia con el poder demoniaco, fue una lástima y desperdicio no usarlo como era debido, yo quiera pelear contra Vali usando ese poder…. (Tishk) esa fue mi respuesta a mi desilusión.

-Tesh: Pero no todo es perdido, estuve pensando esto. ¿Si entrenamos en secreto este poder? Incluso podrías manejarlo un poco mejor, pero será de poco a poco. Solo hasta cierto grado, pues como te dije no creo que jamás lo podías usar de nuevo por libre voluntad.

Y esa sí que es una mala noticia. Eso me recuerda lo mucho que tuve que entrenar para poder manejar el poder de Ddraig, aun con la bendición de Ofis y el cuerpo del Gran Rojo, el camino se volvió difícil otra vez, y lo peor es que jamás lo usare a libre voluntad, pero bueno eso yo decidí y tendré que esforzar al doble, pero

-Issei: Entiendo Tesh (T-T) pero ¿Cómo sabias todo eso? Me parece raro que vengas y me digas todo eso así como si nada, porque para saber eso tenías que haber al menos investigado.

En ese momento la voz de Tesh cambio a una más animada que antes.

-Tesh: Ehh... Pues veras esas es la buena noticia.

Al escuchar eso, mi estado de depresión cambio así cuando jugaba un eroge.

-Issei: Como, cual es cual es.

-Tesh: Aacabo de recuperar una parte de mi memoria.

* * *

**Notas:** Si lograste leer esto, Gracias. Sé que leer el 2do capitulo pudo ser pesado, por lo largo que fue, pero en si era necesario hacer esta parte para poder continuar con la historia.

Yo normalmente quise hacer esta historia parte en un solo capitulo para no hacer en varias partes de este, así para poder empezar lo importante. Sé que los 2 primero capítulos fueron sacados de las novela 12, pues de ahí es donde quería empezar hacerlo, de aquí para adelante ya no será así, es decir solo sacare un poco del canon de la historia original solo para darle coherencia a algunas cosas así como la aparición de Tesh y ¿qué es?

El sueño de Ise de la Brecha Dimensional es muy importante en la historia y sobretodo el lugar donde lo soñó, porque eso aparecerán más adelante y sobretodo esa chica, que yo le pondría como la más grande rival de Rías por el amor de Ise. Créanme no se lo voy a dejar fácil a Rías para que este con Ise de acuerdo como avance la historia. Solo Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer y si te gusto házmelo saber.

Tesh en si, es una criatura muy especial, el no es espiritu ni alma, pero si algo parecido, cada capitulo se ira sabiendo que es, pues es que tampoco se como explicar. Los unicos que lo escuchan hablar con Issei y Ddraig, nadie más, hasta horo son solo ellos 2 que saben de su existensia mas adelante el empezara a interactuar con los del grupo poco a poco.

El próximo capítulo será una pelea de Ise contra Sirzerchs, pero no serán enemigos.

PS: Nombre leer dice que el Issei a Tesh fue por Tenshi, sino como dice Tesh está mal escrito, pero a él le gusta su nombre.


	3. ¿Qué es el amor? Parte 1

**Gracias por continuar la historia aca les dejo la mitad del este capitulo. Esta vez decidi cambiar al otro estilo y no usar el de teatro, no sé, pero lei hay que eso no se hace para escribir y bueno por una parte también es mi primera vez haciendo esto, espero que me aya saldio bien. DISFRUTENLO.  
**

* * *

Normalmente cuando un sueña, uno no piensa que en que soñara, ya sea memorias perdidas, sucesos recientes o incluso fantasías, pero solo uno que otro continúan en el mismo sueño _¿Es eterno? O ¿Tendrá fin? _O eso es lo que pensaba.

Esta vez fue algo nuevo, en lo normal casi que me había acostumbrado a tenerlo, pero _¿Qué extraño? _Eso me dije; esta vez yo estoy flotando en ese hermoso lugar donde me encontraba con la chica con el rostro que no podía ver, no solo intentaba acercare a pisar el suelo, pero este me rechazaba, lo pensaba mucho, tampoco podía tocar nada de ese hermoso lugar, cuando lo intentaba igual me rechaza con una fuerza extraña, pero por una extraña razón mi cuerpo la conocía _"Que raro" _Eso dije; miraba a mi alrededor y esta vez los bellos animales no estaban, la esencia de vida que sentí varias veces se alejaban de mí, es como se yo fuera algo que no pertenece aquí o eso me hicieron sentir. Al rato, una figura luminosa poco a poco se acercaba, _¿Sera ella?_ Eso me pregunte; más y más cerca, pero esta vez la luz que emitía me hacía daño, esa pureza que resplandecía de su cuerpo me quemaba, era tan fuerte que yo era el que me alejaba, pero sentía algún pesar porque cada vez me alejaba de ella, _¿Por qué siento esto?_ Me seguía preguntado; no era la primera vez, pero dolía. Cada vez que me alejaba ella se quería acercar, se dio cuenta que me hacía daño y se detuvo, creí que empezaría a decir su frases que yo no entendía, pero _"¿Así que esto es todo?" _Ella me lo dijo; su voz sonaba muy triste y como si fuera a llorar, no sabía que hacer por alguna razón yo me desespere _¿Qué quiere decir que con eso es todo?_ Eso le pregunte; pensado que no me contestaría dijo algo que no esperaba, _"Gracias. Cuídate fui feliz al verte otra vez y recuerda. Eres y serás lo que yo estoy buscando juro que te en…" _Antes de terminar de hablar, una extraña fuerza me hizo empezar a elevar a lo más alto, cada vez más y más alto _"Oye no, espera espera…. ¡Nooo!" _Me empezaba a quejar, no quería irme, y con una fuerza abismal me saco de ese lugar y…

"Ahh…. (Exhalando)" me había despertado como si de una pesadilla se tratase.

"Oye Issei ¿Estas bien?" Quien me dijo preocupado fue mi supuesto otro yo, se podría decir mi alter ego Tesh.

"No, no es nada Tesh solo que tuve un mal sueño" Eso le conteste; pues fue tal la fuerza que sentí que me sacaba de ese lugar, que a pesar de ser un sueño sentí una gran presión sobre mi cuerpo aun al despertar.

"Enserio" Tesh me dijo, "Entonces dime ¿Por qué estas llorando Issei?" Cuando Tesh me dijo eso, con mis manos me toco el rostro, y si era cierto por alguna razón mis lágrimas empezaron a caer sin que yo me haya dado cuenta, pensé del _¿Por qué?_ Y solo dije en voz baja: "Ese sueño" fue la primera respuesta que vino a mi cabeza, luego con un poco decaído pensé _"Ese fue el último" _con mi brazo derecho me toque mi pecho en la parte del corazón, podía sentir un sentimiento de dolor, pero entonces "Eso debió haber sido un sueño bien feo para que te haga llorar de esa manera" Tesh me dijo; pero entonces "No, ya paso. Además no creo volver a tenerlo" Le conteste un poco desanimado, pero como ya no quería pensar en eso me había dado cuento que no escuche la alarma de reloj y a mi lado no están ni Rias ni Asia a mi costadado, pensé que me había quedado dormido y que ya era tarde, entonces.

"Hey Tesh ¿Qué hora? Y ¿En dónde están Rías y Asia? A caso me quede dormido" le pregunte.

Tesh me contesto "No te preocupes, de hecho todavía es temprano como alrededor de las 7 de la mañana y apagaron el despertador, ellas se despertaron más temprano y dijeron _¡Hay que lindo se ve Issei al dormir! será mejor que le dejemos descansar un poco mientras nosotras vamos a hacerle un delicioso desayuno para cuando se levante._ Se ve que te quieren mucho."

Dejando de lado la voz media femenina de Tesh, que asusta, Rías y Asia son realmente muy lindas, enserio me conmueven a veces que sería yo sin mis lindas Rías y Asia, pero

"Pero aun no le veo el caso que ambas duerman desnudas contigo, ¿Acaso las convertiste en unas pervertidas?" Tesh me dijo eso con un tono de preocupación.

¡Noooo… eso no es así! , yo no les aria nada como eso, además a mí me gusta ver los pechos de suaves de Rías en la mañana acompañado de los crecientes pechos de Asia ¡Dime! Para mi es una buena manera de empezar el día con una preciosa vista, bueno es lo que pensaba y solo me limite.

"¡CALLATE TESH! Además si todavía no está el desayuno y me dejaron dormir un poco más entonces me volveré a dormir" Esa fue mi respuesta, pero entonces.

"¡NO Y LEVANTE AHORA MISMO! Es una perfecta oportunidad de seguir de la plática de ayer, aunque sea por poco tiempo"

No quería levantarme, pero tenía razón. Yo también quería escuchar lo que me quería decir, pero entonces después que me iba a decir algo entrar de golpe a mi habitación las chicas queriendo charlar un poco antes de irnos a dormir, entonces nos pusimos a charlar sobre como mejorarías nuestras habilidades de combate, luego nos desviamos del tema y empezaron hablar sobre la película que le ayudamos hacer a Serafall-Sama,….. Lo único gracioso que puedo recordar de esa película fue como cambiaron el trama, y como convirtieron a Gasper en el dios vampiro de la caja, fue tanto así que después de charlar nos fuimos a dormir.

"Es verdad, tú me dijiste que habías recuperado parte de tu memoria después de que casi te sellaran, y eso me contaste ayer en la noche" Eso le dije.

"Si se podrías decir, pero no fue eso exactamente." Tesh me contesto.

"¡Que! Como que no exactamente" con un tono dudoso le dije.

"Pues veras. Issei, eso de recuperar mi memoria es solo su forma de decir, en realidad lo que recupere no fue nada trascendental de suceso u hechos de algún acontecimiento" Tesh dijo

"¡Explícate bien! Yo no te entiendo cuando hablas así" le recrimine.

"¡Esta bien! Para resumirlo y que tu cerebro lo entienda, lo que recupere no fue una memoria, sino conocimientos" Tesh dijo eso y prosiguió "Es por eso que pude saber cómo sería el resultado de tu cuerpo y demás problemas de cómo usar ahora tu poder"

¡Enserio! Está en la primera vez que oigo que alguien con amnesia recupere solo su conocimiento…. ¡Solo cosas raras pasan cada vez! Desde ahora debo tener cuidado para no caer en situaciones raras.

"Y ¿entonces es todo?" le pregunte.

"No, Issei, lo poco que pude recuperar nos podrá ayudar, pues veras no sé cómo, pero lo que recupere lo ara un poco más fácil el dominio de tu poder" Tesh dijo eso con un tono entusiasta.

"¿Realmente es enserio?" Cada vez Tesh me sorprende más, el podrá caerme mal debes en cuando, pero se ve que se preocupa mucho.

Cuando iba a continuar la conversación con Tesh, alguien abrió la puerta.

"Ise-san, que bueno ya estas despierto. El desayuno ya está listo, baja si no se va enfriar." La que me dijo eso fue Asia… ¡Espera! No sé si estoy medio.O dormido aun pero ¡Ella solo está usando un delantal!

"!Aaasia..! ¡¿Por qué esta solo en un delantal?!" Eso le dije medio asombrado, bueno mi linda Asia en delantal es muy linda, pero igual.

"Es que, pues veras Ise-san, como Rias-onesama me dijo: _Ise del tipo que le gusta estos fetiches_, pensé que te aria feliz, además no solo soy yo también lo hizo buchou al hacer el desayuno conmigo ¿Acaso me veo mal?" ella me lo dijo con su voz tímida.

Esa es mi Asia T-T creo que voy a llorar, nunca había estado más feliz al recibir el desayuno, también estoy agradecido por Buchou, pues ella me conoce muy bien. Esto es muy conmovedor.

"No, no Asia se te ve muy bien. Es más recién he despertado y en 2 minutos bajo" le respondí.

"Muy bien Ise-san, baje rápido sí." Asia me respondió muy alegre.

"Bueno creo que hablaremos después. Anda toma tu desayuno mientras yo me voy a ver cómo está el estado de Ddraig" Tesh me dijo, bueno en realidad ni yo sabía si Ddraig iba a despertar tarde o temprano, pero es bueno tener a Tesh para estas cosas.

"Es cierto ¿Cómo va el estado de Ddraig? Ayer no te lo pude preguntar" le dijo con curiosidad.

"Pues veras él está bien, sino que el problema es núcleo de energía" Tesh me respondió.

"¿Su núcleo de energía, eso es grave?" Le volví a preguntar.

"En realidad, si lo ves desde este punto de vista. Ddraig tendría como ejemplo un resfriado, el al irse a dormir y descansar es bueno para su recuperación, pero sin embargo a pesar de que uno se cuide de un resfriado a veces corre el riesgo de que su propio cuidado no sea suficiente y vuelva a caer o empeorar en su resfriado, pero para eso estoy acá, yo me encargare de su núcleo dándole una revisión de vez en cuando, algo así, como darle su medicina a la hora indica." El me explico.

"¡Ah! Ya veo, tú serás como su enfermero, así de simple. "Eso le dije.

"Bueno, yo te lo dije de la manera más simple que pude, pues dudo mucho que hubieras entendido si te hubiera explicado de otra forma" Tesh me dijo eso en tono burlón.

¡Oye no me trates como un idiota! ….Bueno no importa te lo dejare pasar solo por cuidar a Ddraig.

"Oye…. Bueno no importa, luego me cuentas como va su estado y lo de lo otro." Como mi respuesta final eso le dije. Luego me baje de la cama y salí del cuarto. Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras mi nariz captaba un delicioso aroma, al ver de dónde venía ese aroma no solo me encontré la mesa puesta para 7 personas, bueno mis padres se fueron de vacaciones, no sé a dónde, pero no los veré por un tiempo. De mi parte yo estaba feliz, pues estaba solo en casa con 8 chicas, bueno Kuroka, su hermana de Koneko-chan esta fuera y no se sabía si iba a regresar más tarde y Rossweisse-san salió temprano porque tenía cosas que hacer en la escuela por su trabajo de maestra, pero sin duda no podría estar más feliz esto es el paraíso.

"Ise, que bueno que estés despierto, espera un rato llamamos a las demás para empezar a desayunar" Esa voz la conocía muy bien aunque estaba de espaldas, era nadie más que.

"Buenos días Rías, el desayuno huele…eeee...eee O.o" Cuando está volteando, la vi a ella vestida solo con un delantal morado, el delantal era un poco más pequeño, yo ya sabía lo del delantal por Asia, pero parece que a mi nariz eso no le importo. Yo por evitar de ensuciar el piso con mi sangre decidí voltearme y calmarme.

"Uhm… ¿Estas bien Ise? Parece que estas un poco pálido" Rías muy amable me pregunto.

"TwT No, nooo te preocupes… Rías solo fue la emoción eso esto..." Eso le dije.

"Eso quiere decir. Que te gusto mi vestimenta, eso me hace muy feliz. Me vestiré así cuando quieras." Ella me lo dijo con un tono seductor y guiñándome un ojo… Enserio casi me vuelve a sangrar la nariz ¡Si lo se doy lástima! ¡Yo soy débil para estas cosas! Cualquier hombre que le reciba con ese cariño de parte de su amaaad…

_¡Ahhh...! ¿Otra vez?_ Eso me pregunte, desde que recupere mi cuerpo en la Brecha dimensional, no he podido completar mi pensamiento de amor acerca de Rías, cada vez que lo intentó, en mi mente solo aparece ese sueño, como si me intentara decir algo, algo muy importante, cosa que a veces me hace pensar _¿Qué hago?_

"¿Te encuentra bien Issei?" preocupada por mi Rías me pregunta.

"Si estoy bien. Solo que me dio vuelta un poco la cabeza" Yo le conteste eso para que no sospechara.

Ella se me acerco y me dio un abrazo con mucho cariño "Eso espero mi Ise, sabes no te esfuerces demasiado, no me gustaría verte enfermo, ni lastimado" Ella cambio su estado de seducción a protectora, con una sonrisa en su mirada encontraba un dulce refugio para mí.

"Gracias Rias." Le devolví el abrazo, enserio a veces ¡Soy un idiota! Como no voy a querer a la mujer que me salvo la vida, me dio una segunda oportunidad de ser alguien, que se preocupa no solo por mi si no por todo el grupo, ella es mi inspiración, ella es una gran líder, una gran mujer, una gran jefa, es muy inteligente, tiene una belleza envidiable, pero sobre todo tiene mucho amor en su corazón. Enserio ¡Quiero estar a su lado para siempre!

Ese fue nuestro momento, solo nosotros 2, pero….

(Gruñido)

"Jijiji…parece que mi Ise tiene hambre, no te preocupes ahorita vas a probar el desayuno que te cocine" Con una elegante sonrisa, y con su trasero al aire se metió a la cocina.

¡MALDITO ESTOMAGO! ¡Solo yo puedo matar un hermoso momento como ese! ¡Ahh….! ¡Que idiota!

Después de un rato, Akeno-san, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel y Koneko-chan se despertaron, al parecer Ofis ya estaba despierta hace rato y está sentando en el sofá viendo la Tele.

Al momento de sentarme en la mesa, yo esta hambriento y la comida parecía deliciosa, pero…

"Ara-ara ¿Qué hacen Buchou y Asia-san sentadas en la mesa solo vestidas con un delantal?" La que pregunta sin pensarlo fue la dulce Akeno-san.

De hecho yo iba decir lo mismo, y pareces que las demás chicas también iban a preguntar lo mismo, pero a mí no me importaba.

"Bueno veras Akeno, como hicimos el desayuno decidimos que sería más rápido comer así el desayuno que ir de nuevo al cuarto y cambiarse, es solo para ahorrar tiempo." Rias le contesto.

"Ufufuf... Ya veo, con que es más cómodo así." Con una voz juguetona Akeno-san dijo eso.

Después de eso. Akeno-san se levantó de la diciendo "¡Ahorita vuelvo!" y se metió a la cocina, pensé que ella iba a traer algo que le acompañe su desayuno, pero….

"¡QUE…..!" Todos dijimos al unísono, menos Ofis, cuando vimos a Akeno-san salir de la cocina vestida con solo un delantal azul.

"Ara-Ara pues veras Rias y Asia-san, enserio tal vez me ganaron al despertarse temprano, pero eso no significa que no pueda jugar" Ella lo dijo con un tono burlón en respuesta.

Yo no me esperaba esto, enserio si ver solo a Rias y Asia en delantal ya era grave para mi nariz, ver la figura de Akeno-san con ese apretado delantal azul _¡GRACIAS T-T! _solo en mi mente podía decir eso.

Al rato Akeno se puso atrás de mí, y me abrazo por la espalda, pude sentir sus suaves pechos sin sostén y ese delgado delantal, y con un susurro en oído me dijo "Bien mi dulce Ise, déjame consentirte, yo quiero alimentarte" y como respuesta final me dio un pequeño soplido en la oreja.

Akeno había agarrado una fresa y se sentó en mis pierna, luego la fresa lo había puesto en sus labios, poco a poco ella se empezaba a acerca a los míos, solo yo pensaba _"¡Con que así quería darme de comer!"_ Yo solo en ese momento solo podía sentir su trasero y muslos desnudos. Ella poco a poco se me acercaba, pocooo... a pocooo... nuestras miradas y rostros estaban más cerca, pero…

"Parece que el día de hoy Akeno-san despertó muy enérgica y desvergonzada" La que dijo eso, con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados, pero sobre todo con una gran aura asesina fue nadie más que Rías.

(Shh)

_¡Auhh…!_ Sentí un pequeño pellizco por mi costado, era nadie más que Asia. Ella me miraba con un pucherito y a punto de llorar en la expresión de su rostro… Con el pellizco había encontrado un poco de control, yo miraba alrededor y...

"Santo cielo, esa cosas no se hacen el mesa. Por favor perdonen a estos pecadores" La que dijo eso fue Irina.

"O esto es muy bueno" La que oí decir eso fue a Xenovia que esta apuntado con un bloc de notas _¡Oye ¿Qué cosa esta apuntando en esa libreta?!_ En eso estaba pensado.

"Ven Irina acompáñame" Xenovia se levantó y agarro a Irina y se la llevo.

"¡Oye espera…!" Irina reacciono, pero Xenovia le avía agarrado el brazo y se la llevo a su cuarto.

Al observar más por la mesa, estaba una Ravel con una expresión en su rostro, ella está de color rojo, _¡Oye espera! ¡Esto no es lo que parece! _Eso quería decirle, tal vez para Ravel esto es muy grosero, ya que ella viene de una buena familia del inframundo.

"Com…perr…mi…sooo.O" Eso dijo Ravel levantándose y parecía que se dirigía a la cocina, creo que va usar el lavado para mojar su rostro.

Yo observo otra vez y la única que no veía era a Koneko-chan _¿Dónde está? _Eso me pregunte. Al rato sentí un pequeño movimiento, eso movimiento debajo de mis piernas hicieron caer al suela de espaldas a Akeno, la que salió de bajo de mis piernas, no era otra que

"Koneko-chan… O.o" Ella está en su forma Nekomata, pero eso no fue todo.

Ella _"Esta desnuda"_ eso pensé; y ¿_Qué hace desnuda y en esa forma? _Eso me preguntaba.

"Yo quiero que Ise-sempai me alimente…NYAN" Koneko-chan me lo dijo sacando su cabeza entre mis piernas.

"Espera ¡Alimentarte! ¿Y cómo quieres que te alimente?" le pregunte, pero la respuesta fue…

"Yo quiero que me des leche….NYAN." Koneko-chan dijo eso.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

El silencio gobernó por un momento y….

"¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…..!" De nuevo al unísono, Rias, Asia, la misma Akeno-san quedaron con bocas abiertas y más que sorprendidas, de hecho yo también estaba en un SHOCK, pues eso casi casi hace que mi corazón se salga, oírle decir eso ¡Era demasiado!

"Koneko-chan eres muy atrevida ¿Cuuu…ánnn...do apreprepre…ndiste eso.O?" Akeno aun con su cara sorprendida aun le pregunto, era muy raro verle a Akeno-san así.

"¿Por qué me preguntas de esa manera Akeno-sempai? Yo solo quiera que me diera un poco de leche de vaca" Koneko-chan un poco inocente le respondía.

¡OBVIO QUE CUALQUIERA SE EQUIVOCARIA CON ESAS PALABRAS EN DOBLE SENTIDO!... Esto es malo, tengo un amigo que hay abajo que no aguantara más, pero todavía tengo que ser fuerte.

"Koneko-san tienes que tener mucho cuidado que cosas dices, pues cualquiera lo tomaría en doble sentido u.u" Rías le dijo eso a su joven joukai aun con la cara roja.

"Koneko-chan no me asustes así Suspiro de alivio*" La que dijo eso fue Asia….. ¡Espera un momento! ¿Cómo es que Asia entendió eso del doble sentido?... ¿Acaso ella sabe de esas cosas?, bueno está en la edad, pero aun así no quiero que su mente pura se corrompa.

Al rato Xenovia e Irina bajaron de sus cuartos, lo que me sorprendió fue verlas vestidas solo en delantales ¡Esto es enserio y además! ¡¿Por qué tienes delantales en sus cuartos?! La de Xenovia era de color amarillo, y la de Irina era de color blanco, y se me acercaron

"Nosotras también queremos consentir a Ise-kun" Eso dijo Xenovia, sin duda esta extasiada.

Irina parecía muy avergonzada al usar eso, pero "Si es Ise, no me importa darle de comer" mi amiga de la infancia y la auto proclamada ángel dijo eso.

Tanto como Irina como Xenovia se veían mus sexys en los delantales, pero al rato saliendo de la cocina esta Ravel…. _¡Oye! ¿Ella también?_ Ella estaba saliendo con una charola con algún manjar y se me acerco…

"Si es costumbre hacer esto a Ise-san. Aaa miii... No me imporrr… ta... hacerlo" Dijo eso Ravel, tartamudeando, ella está usando un delantal de color negro que le hacía resaltar el color de su cabellos… ¡No piense mal Ravel, no es como si obligara a alguien hacer!

Fue ahí cuando mi brazo derecho fue agarrado con fuerza "Noooo… Ise es solo mío, lo puedo compartir con Asia, pero de ahí con nadie más. La que le va dar de comer ¡SOY YO!" Eso dijo con un tono triste, pero autoritario de Rías.

Las chicas después se pusieron a discutir sobre quien me daría de comer el desayuno y yo…._" ¿Cómo terminamos así?" _Bueno no me quejo, y si no me quejo es porque las chicas estaban vestidas solo en delantal solo para mí, a excepción de Koneko que ella si esta desnuda.

Las chicas se pusieron a discutir y me dejaron de lado, pero a mi costado sentí que alguien me estaba jalando la manga de polo…. Esa era Ofis, pero….

"Vamos, Ise di ah…" Eso dijo Ofis sosteniendo con los palillos un pedazo de pescado.

_¡¿Ofis tú también?! _Bueno ella era de copiar mucho lo que hacían las demás chicas, pero a diferencia de ellas, ella estaba vestida con sus ropas habituales. Bueno creo que ella tiene todavía un poco del sentido de la decencia.

Al rato las chicas dejaron de discutir, y no sé cómo lo resolvieron, pero todas se turnaron para darme de comer….. ¡YO HYODUO ISSEI TUVE EL MEJOR DESAYUNO DE UNA VIDA!

* * *

Es desayuno fue el mejor…, pero comí decimado. Ahora estoy de camino al baño a buscar unas pastillas para el dolor de estómago.

"¿Esta bien Issei? Se ve que estas medio colorado" Ese fue Tesh viendo mi estado.

"Es que comí demasiado y ahora me está doliendo el estómago" le conteste.

"Ya bueno es no importa, pero ¿Ahora si podemos hablar?" el me pregunto.

"De hecho ahora las chicas se pusieron hacer sus cosas después del desayuno." Eso le conteste a Tesh.

"¿Enserio? Eso quiere decir que vas estar solo en casa por el día de hoy." El me volvió a preguntar.

De hecho si, pues Rías y Akeno tenían que hacer cosas con el consejo estudiantil, Koneko-chan fue a ver como se encontraba Gasper, Asia, Xenovia e Irina las 3 salieron juntas al centro, antes de salir Rías dijo _"Volveremos de acá en un corto tiempo, y traeremos un invitado especial."_…. ¿Quién será el invitado? De eso no estoy seguro, pero si alguien especial debe ser alguien importante.

"De hecho estaremos solo creo toda la mañana" Eso le conteste.

"Perfecto. ¡Eso es más que tiempo suficiente para enseñarte algunas cosas!" Con un sonido muy motivado Tesh me lo dijo "Creo que el baño es buen lugar para empezar"

"Espera un momento… ¿Qué es lo que tiene pensado?" Un poco desconfiado le pregunte.

"Tú solo observa frente al espejo" Con esa última frase Tesh empezó a hacer algo.

Yo solo le hice caso a Tesh. En realidad no sé qué cosa quería hacer, poco a poco me observa en el espejo, al inicio no pasaba, pero al rato…

"Uhm…. ¡¿Qué es esto.O?! ¿Por qué mi cuerpo es empezando a brillar?" eso me preguntaba.

Mi cuerpo solo emitía un resplandor, solo poco a poco empezaba a cerrar los ojos….

(Plum…)

Me desperté, me veía al espejo _Uhmm… no pasó nada,_ eso pensé. Hasta que.

"Y bien Issei, que vez" El el el el… Hablo usando mi boca O.o

"Espera, ¿Qué está pasando acá? Porque hablo, pero no muevo mi boca, pero tu si lo haces." Atónito le pregunte.

"Solo intercambiamos roles. Ayer en la noche mientras dormías lo logre hacer, a pesar de que ellas 2 están a tu lado no se dieron cuenta, creo que estaban muy cansadas, la cosa es que ayer lo hice solo por unos segundo y luego lo deje" Tesh me respondió moviendo mi boca.

Así que anoche lo hizo, con razón quería hablar conmigo en privado, esto es muy extraño…. ¡No siento nada! ¡Es como si no volviese a tener cuerpo otra vez! ¡Nooo…! Esto no es divertido. Ya comencé a recordar viejo traumas.

"Oye no practiques esto mientras no se nada. No es gracioso." Le respondí con reclamo.

"No te preocupes, este intercambio ahora no está gastando nada de energía" Tesh me respondió.

"¿Así? Pero pensé que hacer eso gastaba energía" Yo con duda le conteste.

"Ahora no, pero mira al espejo de nuevo" el me sugirió.

Al ver el espejo, espere que algo más drástico iba cambiar, pero….

"! Waoo…..! ¡Mis ojos, mis ojos cambiaron a unos de color verde O.o!" Le respondí impactado.

"Cuando tú y yo estamos en el estado de intercambio, solo cambiamos mentes, es decir yo estoy en tu cuerpo mientras que tu estas en mi ser. Solo obsérvate." Tesh me dijo.

Cuando deje de ver la parte de afuera, me di cuenta que estaba en un extraño lugar. Yo me observe y dije "¡Queee… Soy una cosa brillante flotante!" Es muy raro, pero pude observar por vez primera mi interior, y no hablo de mi interior de mis órganos, mi interior de mi mente. Era un lugar muy único, pues nunca creí que dentro de mi había tal grandioso lugar. Pude observar diferente cosas, primero había viñetas de visiones de mis memorias esparcidas por todo el lugar, luego había algo como una nube del cual yo me acerque, y pude ver que adentro había….. ¡Noooo… O digo Sii….! Eran mis viejas fantasías sexuales *w*. Verlos de nuevo y que están bien guardas me alivio.

Seguí avanzando dentro de mí ser, pero lo siguiente que vi fue lo que me asombro más…

¡Ddraig O.o! … ¡Ese es Ddraig! Con sorpresa grite. Pues era la primera vez que veía el espíritu de Ddraig, yo no sabía que estaba acá, pensé que él era parte del guantéale de donde estaba su espíritu.

"Es ¡ENORME!" Es fue impresión. Él era como una versión compacta del Gran Rojo, pero igual era más grande que el viejo Tanmin, ese rey dragón, el parecía no escucharme, pues solo le podía escuchar sus ronquidos _¡Gugoooo! ¡Gugoooo! _Dentro de mi _"Descansa socio" _Yo luego volví al principio, a esa ventana donde podía ver de nuevo a Tesh y el exterior.

"Waooo…. Tesh, pude ver el mundo que tú ves" Asombrado le conteste.

"De hecho es impresionante, pero no hay que desviarnos de lo principal." Luego Tesh puso un tono serio.

"Viste no, el intercambio de cuerpo es como te lo dije solo el de mente, pero en nuestro caso no es así, pues como somos el mismo ser se podría poner más como un cambio de actitud. Bueno la ventaja de esto es que ahora podre moverme más a voluntad y enseñarte algunas cosas que por tu cuenta no lo podrías hacer solo, también si en una pelea o entrenamiento podrías dejármelo a mí y tu dentro podrías observar como un espectador y aprender de reflejos y movimientos, durante el intercambio y durante este estado no como no se gasta mucha energía intuyo que puede ser de uso a largo plazo, pero si nos ponemos en el estado de energía, cuando tus ojos cambian de color verde, debió a la debilidad de un demonio al poder de la luz, y que es carne del Gran Rojo y poder Ofis, solo por teoría tu cuerpo máximo aguantara minutos, pero no lo sé, sería ponerlo en entrenamiento ahora y comprobar." Eso fue lo que Tesh me explico.

Esto fue algo nuevo para mí, Tesh debió pensar en esto durante la noche y el desayuno, también él fue a vigilar a Ddraig. Realmente es bueno en lo que hace.

"Eso es fantástico, ¡solo espero que este entrenamiento no sea como el del viejo Tanmin!" Eso dijo en voz alta.

"A eso Ddraig me conto, se fueron a la montaña durante un mes a hacer un curso de supervivencia." Él dijo y prosiguió "pero lo que no entiendo, ¿Qué tenía que ver lo que te enseñaron los Gremory solo a ti durante el entrenamiento? Para mí eso fue una pedida de tiempo."

¡HEY! No digas eso. Me enseñaron la básico de la cultura general del inframundo, pero ahora que lo dices _¿Por qué solo yo? _A ahora que lo recuerdo, solo fui yo que me enseñaron etiqueta, pero ni a Kiba, ni a Gasper, yo creo que ellos ya habían pasado, creo que mejor le pregunto a Kiba, no sé cómo, pero ahora me dio curiosidad otra vez.

"Bueno ya, pero ahora ¿explícame sobre el entrenamiento Tesh?" Le pregunte.

"Bueno como ya sabes con el estado de intercambio yo me posiciono de tu cuerpo y recién se puede usar el poder divino ¿verdad?" Tesh me pregunto.

"Cierto, durante este estado de intercambio no se gasta energía, solo salvo cuando se empieza a expulsar el poder, de eso trae como consecuencia el que mis ojos cambien de color a verde, como señal de que poder usar ese poder por determinado tiempo." Eso le conteste.

"Bien. Se ve que me prestaste atención" Tesh me alabo, pero el prosiguió "Pero ahora quiero que te concentres. Lo que quiero hacer contigo es tú puedas usar el poder divino sin que yo tenga que apoderarme de tu cuerpo, es decir, si yo puedo hacerlo por lógica tu también ya que en si es tu propio poder, pero por el momento soy yo el que lo puede manipular." Tesh explico, y para terminar agrego "Enserio, quien creo la piezas malignas es muy listo y estoy seguro que él sabe este sistema de sellado. Que fastidio" Agregando al final.

El sistema de sellado era algo nuevo que escuchaba, de hecho yo pensaba que las piezas malignas solo tenían la función de reencarnar a cualquier criatura en demonio, así como las cartas de los santos valientes del cielo.

"Bueno, ¿y eso como lo hacemos? De hecho también tengo una pregunta si yo me quedo inconsciente ¿Tu podrías hacer de igual forma el estado de intercambio?" Eso le pregunte.

"De hecho no sé. La verdad también me puse a pensar y creo que para averiguarlo tendrías que perdí ayuda a alguien si queremos mejorar, pero eso sí tendría que ser alguien que sea muy fiel en sus promesas, ya que no deseó que se sepa sobre tu poder." Tesh con tono serio termino.

De hecho cuando se pone serio, también es terco, para mi desde que le hice la promesa no le pregunte del ¿Por qué no? Y sobre todo que me lo contara, yo no lo veía de malo en compartir este poder con mis amigos, de hecho me sería más fácil en el entrenamiento.

"¡Hey Tesh! Dime ¿Por qué no quieres que se sepa de este poder? Yo creo que no hay nada de malo en decirle a mis amigos" le pregunte.

Esta vez la atmosfera lo sentía diferente, cuando Tesh empezó a hablar, el empezó a sacar más seriedad en sus palabras.

"Pues veras Issei, si no mal recuerdo durante el ataque de los terroristas al inframundo yo tenía una inquietud del ¿Por qué? Ahora que tuve tiempo para analizar y pensar, y sobre todo por lo que me conto Ddraig durante sus últimas batallas, es que, cada vez que ustedes se enfrentaban a estos terroristas, ellos les pateaban el trasero de una manera que casi a ti te llevan a la muerte ¿Verdad? " Tesh me pregunto.

"Eso fue verdad, pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver?" Le pregunte.

"Tiene que ver mucho. Alguna vez te preguntaste del ¿Por qué esos terroristas fueron oponentes difíciles a los que se enfrentaron? " El me respondió con una pregunta.

"…" mi respuesta fue el silencio, en realidad no lo sabía, ni de hecho me lo había preguntado antes.

"Issei, la razón del porque esa vez casi te matan, fue por el hecho que tú y tu grupo son muy descuidados, un ejemplo ¡Los Raiting Games!" Tesh dijo.

"¡¿Los Raiting Games?!" Le pregunte.

"¡Si! Según Ddraig, en los Raiting Games ustedes compiten con otros demonios con la finalidad de brindar un buen espectáculo y tener mejor posición sobre su estatus en el inframundo verdad." Tesh me dijo.

"Si es verdad. Recuerdo que participe contra Sona-Kaichou y Sairaorg-san en aquella vez, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que somos descuidados?" le volvi a preguntar.

"Es obvio, en los Raiting Games en que participaron, ustedes se habían estado preparando con su entrenamiento para los juegos, pero cuando se enfrentaron a los terroristas de la ¡Facción de los antiguos reyes demonios! Y ¡La facción de los héroes! No se te hizo un poco raro que ellos los pudieran mantenerlos al margen, a pesar que ustedes tenían grandes habilidades de combate, de hecho aun si en guerrero está bien preparado es casi imposible doblegar a su rival como lo hizo con ustedes." Tesh me dijo.

"Que insinúas…" le pregunte con un tono a la defensiva.

"suspiro* Te lo voy a decir claro. La razón de del porque no es que sus rivales sean monstruos semi-invencibles, si no que ustedes son muy descuidados, ¡acaso no te pusiste a pensar! que durante los Raiting Games, pudo haber alguien que los está observando y enviando información de sus habilidades, y estudiarlos para que en batalla no les fuera útiles. De hecho si sobrevivieron hasta ahora fue por 2 cosas. Bien fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes o solo tuvieron suerte." Tesh contesto como si fuera un maestro corrigiendo a un niño, pero prosiguió "Es por eso que no quiero que se sepa de esto, solo salvo si es necesario. Tampoco te voy a dejar usar tu poder para esas cosas como Los Raiting Games o defender el honor del Clan Gremory, u otra tontería superflua, si quieres hacer usa ese poder demoniaco que se te entrego para eso, yo de mi parte solo protegeré a ti y a Ddraig si es realmente necesario, no quiero que esto se convierta en una inutilidad. Además Issei míralo como un arma secreta, como dicen si quieres engañar a tu enemigo, aprende a engañar a tus amigos. Este poder que se tu arma secreta, poco a poco lo fortaleceremos, pero si es solamente necesario." Tesh termino.

De hecho esta vez con su argumento…. ¡Yo le doy la razón! Enserio, el podrá ser pesado, tener una aptitud fuerte, pero hasta ahora todo lo que me dice es toda la verdad, en ningún momento lo vi más serio que ahora y como dijo Ddraig:_ "Hay que confiar en el también como nuestro compañero" _Yo recién me había percatado de esa posibilidad, pues en la dimensión artificial, incluso doblegaron a Vali con la maldición de Samael, el sobrevivió porque es inteligente, pero yo sobreviví por mucha suerte. Lo que dice Tesh podrá ser duro, pero es la verdad, ¡lo prometo!...

"¡Lo prometo Tesh! ¡Prometo no ser más un idiota de aquí en adelante!" Con voz fuerte le dije eso.

"Ehh..." (Tono de alegría) Tesh solo respondió a eso con su típica expresión.

"Enserio, comprendí lo que Ddraig dijo, tu también eres mi compañero de ahora en adelante somos equipo." Con entusiasmo le dije.

"Issei, si quiere hacer eso, ¡NO DIGAS MI NOMBRE EN VOZ ALTA! Tal vez estemos solo en casa, pero igual nadie podría saber. Por dios se más cuidadoso para la próxima." Tesh me regaño.

¡TUU…..! ¡Cómo te gusta matar los bueno momentos! Pero bueno así eres tú, y siempre tienes razón, a veces eso me molesta, pero bueno…

"Bueno el problema ahora solo es buscar un compañero, si queremos progresar, necesitaremos ayuda." Tesh me dijo a regañadientes.

Yo de hecho después de lo que me dijo Tesh de mantener mi poder oculto, eso sí será algo difícil, de hecho el problema es que Tesh están precavido, que me dijo una vez ¡Me dijo que dudaba hasta de mí!... ¡Diablos! Lo pienso, pero entonces….

"Ya se en quien Tesh…." Le dije resolviendo el problema.

"De veras, ¿Tienes en mente a alguien?" Tesh me pregunto

"De hecho sí. Se podría decir que es el único al que puedo llamar amigo y muy leal a su palabra." Le respondí.

"¿Estás seguro? …. Bueno confiare en ti" Tesh me respondió.

"Pero primero vamos a llamarle y luego a la sala de entrenamientos." Con eso último el intercambio de cuerpo termino, yo pude volver a mi cuerpo, me fui a alistarme y tome el teléfono…. _"¡Oye ¿Estas libre?!" _le pregunte, y él me dijo que si, le dije para reunirnos a entrenar esta mañana, sé que él es la persona indicada para esto.

* * *

**Notas:** Si leíste hasta aquí, gracias. Si leíste desde el comienzo todo, muchas gracias.

Para los que están continuando mi historia yo prometí una pelea entre Issei y Sirzechs, pero nunca pensé que eso me tomaría mucho, en si estoy en la mitad del capítulo para la pelea, y no quería hacerlo muy largo el capítulo como la ves pasada. De hecho no lo voy a dejar de lado, le voy hacer en 2 partes, sepan comprender las molestias.

Una de las razones que va ser en 2 partes en que quiero agregar algo más al próximo capítulo, como escena de biblioteca…. La pelea si va a ver, solo que sería la última parte, lo quiero hacer bien.

De hecho si me he demorado, para lo que leen mi historias, fue simplemente en buscar un nombré para la chica de los sueños de Issei, de hecho fue tal que encontré uno que me gusto, y justo combina con el Kanji de Issei.

No se preocupen toda la historia está en mi cabeza de principio a fin, es decir ya está escrita, solo le estoy dando forma. Por eso estaré actualizando de vez en cuando, y si no actualizo es porque en si estoy ocupado. Bueno para terminar, solo espero si le gusto la historia, hágamelo saber. Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima.


	4. ¿Qué es el amor? Parte 2

**Segunda parte; espero que lo disfruten.**

**PD La tercera parte pronto.**

* * *

No paso mucho, de hecho solo pasaron como 10 minutos después de la llamada, y el sonido de mi timbre de sonó.

(Ding Dong)

Entonces baja a recibirle, y el que estaba en mi puerta era mi compañero o mejor dicho me gran amigo….

"Hola, Kiba. ¡Buenos días!" Le salude.

"Hola Ise-kun. Buenos días." Me devolvió el saludo.

"Pensé que estarías ocupado también, pero muchas gracias por venir. De hecho no paso mucho desde que te llame." Le conteste medio asombrado.

"Bueno de hecho hay días en las que estoy libre, pero si no fuera, así yo aún vendría si tú me lo pidieras Ise-kun." Kiba me contesto muy alegre.

¡Uhmmm! No sé si poner feliz por tener un amigo muy bueno o ¡Que eso me sonó al muy gey!... ufufufuf... Bueno no hay tiempo para eso.

"Bueno Kiba primero vamos al salón de entrenamiento para poder charlar mejor." Le dije.

"Muy bien Ise-kun. Una pregunta ¿Estamos solos?" El me pregunto observando alrededor de mi casa.

"De hecho sí. Buchou y Akeno-san se fueron a resolver asuntos con el consejo estudiantil, Koneko-chan se fue a visitar a Gasper, Xenovia, Asia e Irina se fueron al centro. Ellas estarán ocupadas hasta más tarde." Le conteste.

"¿¡Así que!? Te sentiste solo y me llamaste para que te haga compañía." Kiba lo dijo con un tono de broma.

"¡Espera! No lo digas de esa manera O_o" Preocupado le conteste.

De hecho ya es raro que haya llagado con rapidez a mi casa con solo mi llamada.

"Es broma Ise-kun, pero por el tono de la llamada de hace un rato no parecía solo como una invitación a entrenar. ¿Hay algo más?" Kiba me pregunto.

"De hecho sí, pero cuando lleguemos a la sala de entrenamiento te lo digo. Hay debajo te lo cuento todo, creo que eres el único que me puede ayudar en esto." Esta vez le dijo con un tono de voz más serio.

"Entiendo." El me respondió devolviéndome la seriedad.

De hecho en ese breve instante pude sentir como la atmosfera de (Una visita de un amigo) cambio en breve por (Una charla entre hombres). Lo que le iba a contar a Kiba era por ahora mi mayor secreto, pero _¿¡Que es lo que me dirá o como reaccionara!? ¿El me ayudara? _Bueno después de decirle eso no hay marcha atrás, y si no resulta ¿Qué are?...

Solo nos tomó como otros 10 minutos en llegar y alistarnos, pues es era hora…

"Bueno Ise-kun ya llegamos a la sala. ¿Qué es lo que me querías contar?" Kiba no cambio su seriedad de hace rato.

"¡Pero antes de eso! Quiero que me prometas, que lo que te voy a contar es exclusivamente un secreto de ambos ¿Me lo podías prometer?" Le pregunte.

"Te lo promete, ¡Por al somos amigos no!" Kiba con su habitual sonrisa me contesto.

"De hecho por lo que eres mi amigo estoy confiando profundamente en ti. ¡Eres al único que sí puedo decir mi amigo y compañero! De hecho la promesa que me hiciste, sea dejando de lado y si por fuerza mayor aun para nosotros. No quiero que se entere nadie, en especial del grupo, ni mucho menos Buchou." Le conteste con más seriedad y más específico.

"! Ise!… ¿! Qué es eso tan importante ¡?" Kiba me contesto asombrado.

Era lógica su reacción, no lo culpo, soné como alguien que no confía en sus compañeros, pero era algo que tenía que hacer….

"¡Por favor Kiba! ¡Promételo!" Le conteste agachando mi cabeza.

Al rato Kiba empezó a crear una espada… ¡Espera una espada! O.O _¿Acaso lo que le dije le molesto? _Eso pensé, pero… El solo se arrodillo sosteniendo su espada, como si fuera uno de eso caballeros frente a su rey.

"Ise…. ¡Está bien! ¡Yo, Kiba Yuuto, por mi espada y mi honor de caballero! ¡LO JURO!" Kiba lo dijo con la más pura sinceridad.

"¡Gracias. Amigo!" Le conteste.

Luego de eso le di mi mamo para que se levantar, y lo cerramos con un fuerte apretón de manos.

"Bien Ise-kun Sea lo que me tengas que decir, ahora lo puedes decir con más confianza." Kiba me respondió con su habitual sonrisa.

"Bueno veras…. ¡Espera! ¡Que!... ya veo" Antes de contestarle, Tesh me hablo.

Ala vista de Kiba parecería que estaría balbuceando, pero es solo que solo yo y Ddraig le escuchábamos, pero….

"¿Paso algo Ise-kun?" Kiba me pregunto preocupado.

"No, no es nada. De hecho será mejor que él te lo explique mejor." Le dije.

"¿¡El!?" Kiba dijo.

En ese instante me aleje 3 pasos atrás de Kiba. La razón del ¿Por qué me aleje? es que no sabía si al hacer el _intercambio _dañaría a Kiba con ese resplandor. Tesh fue el que sugirió que él se encargaría del resto, él pensó que tal vez lo arruinaría… _¡Que tal confianza! _Eso pensé.

Al momento de hacer el_ intercambio_, ocurrió lo mismo que en el baño, mi cuerpo empezó a dar un resplandor de un aura blanca, Esta vez yo veía Kiba con un rostro de sorpresa, de hecho lo escuche decir… _¡Pero que rayos!_ El dio un paso atrás y tapo su rostro del resplandor, _¿Tan fuerte era?_ Eso me pregunte. Ahora como hace un rato yo está en lo que Tesh llama ¡SU SER! y él estaba en cuerpo.

"Gracias joven Yuuto. De acá yo me encargo de explicar todo." Tesh le contesto usando mi cuerpo.

"_¿Joven Yuuto?_ …. ¡Espera! ¿¡Que es esto!? ¿¡Qué paso con Ise!?" Kiba conmocionado le pregunto.

Yo podía observar todo desde mi interior, la sorpresa de Kiba no me la imagine de esa forma, pero pareceré que se quisiera poner a la defensiva entonces…. Tesh solo se limitó a señalar mi cabeza con los dedos.

"No te preocupes. Ahora Issei puede escucharnos y vernos, pero solo eso, él no puede comunicarse con nosotros." Tesh le contesto.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" Kiba le pregunto.

"Solo hicimos algo que llamamos ¡_**el estado de intercambio**_!... En este estado, yo puedo poseer el cuerpo de Issei, y el posee mi ser." Tesh le conteste.

"¿Quién eres? De hecho para empezar al menos dime tu nombre." Kiba aun sorprendido le pregunto.

"Disculpa mis malos modales. Mi nombre es Tesh, y eso de decirte que soy no creo que lo entiendas, pero solo con que Issei y yo somos un solo ser es necesario" Tesh dijo.

"¿Un solo ser? …. ¡Enserio! ¿Qué es lo que esta pasado a acá?" Kiba pregunto aun perturbado.

El escenario no era nada bueno, Tesh predijo que algo así podría pasar, yo podía ver a Kiba preocupado, no solo eso, además un poco a la defensiva, de hecho este tipo de cosas no es algo que asimiles del momento, por eso Tesh dijo que se encargaría. Ahora soy solo un espectador, y tengo que confiar en mis 2 compañeros ahora.

"¿Como que tu e Ise son uno? Yo conozco a Ise desde que se unió al grupo Gremory, nunca vi nada fuera de lo común en él," Kiba pregunto.

"Eso es normal incluso el mismo Issei no supo de mi hasta que caímos en la Brecha Dimensional." Tesh respondió.

"¿La Brecha Dimensional? Eso quiere decir que visto todo lo ocurrido en el inframundo" Kiba dijo.

"De hecho sí o no." Tesh dio una corta respuesta. "Más bien yo no lo llame para hablar de sucesos. Issei me conto que es usted un gran caballero, pues yo lo vi cuando salvo a ese niño, usted posee muy buena velocidad ¿Verdad?" Tesh dijo.

"¿Y eso que tiene ver con esto?" Kiba pregunto.

"Tiene que ver mucho." Tesh contesto.

En ese momento pude sentir una atmósfera muy peculiar, Tesh no de los sujetos que son amables al hablar, tanto así que ahora empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento, entonces fue cuando….

"¡TIENE QUE VER CON TODO!" Tesh dijo.

En ese momento Tesh se puso serio, cambio el color de mis ojos a verde…. _¡Espera que haces!_ Le dije, pero no conseguí respuesta. Al momento de cambiar de color en mis ojos Tesh está expulsando poder, en este estado no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar mi cuerpo de demonio con el poder divino, de hecho me sorprendió que el fuera directamente atacar a Kiba, pero…

"Eh… pudiste bloquear mi ataque usando tu espada. En cierta forma no me sorprende, ya que en lo poco que charlamos te vi la defensiva." Tesh sonriendo dijo eso.

"No sé por qué lo haces, pero usar el cuerpo de mi amigo y atacarme usando su rostro ¿¡Crees que me voy a contener!?" Kiba dijo como si aceptara el duelo.

(Voz baja)"Es eso lo que estoy esperando" Tesh dijo eso como un susurro.

"¡Oye respóndeme! ¡Cuál es tu intensión! ¿Pensé que habías dicho que necesitábamos ayuda de Kiba, pero ahora le atacas? ¿Qué diablos te sucede?" Yo le dije recriminado eso a Tesh.

Otra vez no conseguí respuesta…..Pero _¿Por qué?_ Solo me cuestionada si era buena idea o no. Me puse a pensar mucho y solo recuerdo las palabras que me dijo Ddraig _"__Issei, yo creo que hay que confiar en él también__"_….Ahora nosotros 3 somos compañeros que compartimos el mismo cuerpo, solo espero que todo salga bien.

"No se tu motivo porque me atacaste, pero…." Kiba fue interrumpido.

En ese instante, Tesh de nuevo se lanzó a atacar a Kiba, el a diferencia de Kiba, Tesh solo usaba sus 2 manos desnudas y no tenía ninguna defensa.

"Lo siento, pero no me gusta hablar durante una pelea." Tesh dijo eso.

Con esas últimas palabras se inició un enfrentamiento entre esos 2.

Kiba está en posición de retaguardia, mientras que Tesh solo estaba en posición de ataque.

Ambos se prepararon mentalmente, y comenzó.

El primero en atacar esta vez fue Kiba, el usando su Sacred Gear creo 2 espadas para ambas manos, en ese instante con una tremenda velocidad, pues en velocidad el me rebasaba, pero entonces.

"Waau…. Eres rápido." Kiba dijo.

Si era verdad a pesar de que yo era más lento que Kiba, eso no aplicaba a Tesh. De hecho él las podía esquivar solo usando sus reflejos, yo que esta de espectador esta vez podía ver más claramente una batalla de muy cerca.

En ese instante Tesh incremento el poder del aura, y con unas fintas fue a encértale un ataca a Kiba, Kiba al percatarse utilizo sus espada como escudo, al hacer eso hubo un ruido fuerte por el impacto de mi puño con las espadas.

"¿¡Qué!?" dijo Kiba.

(Cruch)

Ese fue el sonido de las espadas de Kiba rompiéndose en pedazos… ¡Enserió.O! Yo también me quede en asombrado, pues en si las espadas de Kiba eran unas Sacro-Demoniacas las que creaba, no eran cualquier espada, para un demonio un simple rose de esas espadas le provoca un dolor inmenso. De hecho solo enemigos con un poder grande lo podían hacer eso.

En ese instante Tesh no perdió ni un segundo, el salto y con una patada giratoria golpeo el pecho de Kiba, Kiba se percató y se protegió con sus brazos, pero aun así el salió volando hasta chocar con la pared. Entonces…

"No me gusta hablar durante un pelea, pero si sigues jugando como hasta ahora, solo porque tienes miedo de lastimar el cuerpo de tu amigo incluso puede que te mate." Tesh con un tono frio dijo eso.

"¡No bromees conmigo! El cuerpo que usas de mi gran amigo, lastimarlo sin ni si quería que el pelee no me parece correcto. " Kiba contesto.

"¡No te lo dije! Él y yo somos uno, pero dudo que alguien tan sentimental como tu pueda entender mucho, si dices que no quieres pelear, es que solo subestimas a Issei ¿no es verdad?" Tesh dijo.

"¿Subestimar a Ise? Que quieres decir" Kiba pregunto.

"Tú dices que no quieres pelear porque no quieres lastimar el cuerpo de tu amigo, es decir que tú tienes poder suficiente para derrotarlo, ¿Enserio? ¿Crees que Issei es tan débil para dejarse lastimar?" Tesh pregunto.

"¡No digas tonterías! Yo sé que mi amigo es fuerte, de hecho él se esfuerza cada día para poder serlo" Kiba dijo, y continuo "Pero ahora no estoy peleando con él. Solo veo su cuerpo, pero él no está peleando conmigo." Kiba respondió.

Fue muy conmovedor. Escuchar eso de un amigo, sabía que el en alguien quien confiar, pero esta vez fue Tesh que poco a poco se empezó a enfadar, el empezó a hablar nuevamente.

"¡HOMBRE SIN PALABRA! Ahora prepárate, si no me atacas enserio no será mi culpa si mueres" Tesh lanzo su ultimo desafío.

Fue entonces cuando Tesh, se empezó a mover a mayor velocidad. Esta vez Kiba no se quedó atrás también era un ser rápido. Ambos empezaron a chocar con sus velocidades, Kiba con sus espadas empezó a atacar, pero Tesh con sus reflejos la empezó a esquivas.

Después se separaron, Kiba empezó a usar su habilidad de su Sacred Gear, el empezó a crear pequeños caballeros dragón y los mando atacar. Tesh fue quien me sorprendió esta vez, pues con solo su cuerpo desnudo, brazos y piernas, empezó a moverse muy rápido. De un solo puñetazo atravesó a uno de los caballeros de Kiba, a otro lo agarrado y lo choco con otros 2 caballeros, incluso se lanzó con una pata plantando la cabeza del caballero en el suelo.

"Increíble" Dijo kiba.

Yo también pensaba lo mismo, a pesar que es la primera vez que lo veo pelear e incluso me sorprendió más que mi poder divino sea el que está usando, y verlo en uso me hiso sentir celos, pues yo también quería usarlo.

Entonces Tesh esta eliminado a los pocos caballeros que quedaban, pero entonces…

"¡Lento!" Kiba dijo.

Kiba había aprovechado que Tesh estaba ocupado con los caballeros, y él se acercó por la espalda, Kiba estaba a punto de atacarlo con la espada, Tesh obviamente lo evadió moviéndose a la derecha, pero al evadirlo fue Kiba rápidamente con su espada como soporte, el planto la espada en el suelo y con el mango este aprovecho y dio vuelta su cuerpo haciéndole hacer una pata giratoria, el impacto de la pierna de Kiba con mi espalda fue muy fuerte, fue tal que esta vez fue Tesh que salió disparado hacia la pared.

Kiba no dudo en ningún en desperdiciar un segundo, él estaba siguiendo a Tesh, incluso antes que Tesh se golpeara de cara contra la pared, él se dio cuenta de que Kiba lo estaba siguiendo por detrás, en ese instante Tesh había expulsado poder como una onda expansiva haciendo que este ya no chocara, Kiba al ver esto rápidamente reacciono y se detuvo.

"(Jadeando)" Tesh estaba respirando con dificultad.

"¿Qué pasa? Acaso ya te cansaste, no fue hace mucho que inicio la pelea." Kiba dijo.

"¡Oyee! ¡Oyee! Tesh contéstame ahora, que pasa." Yo le pregunte.

Pensé que me iba ignorar, pero...

"Que molesto eres Issei, es normal que este así, es la primera vez que lo hago, y creo que fue mala idea hacer una onda expansiva, eso cuesta energía." Tesh respondió.

"Entonces ya no pelees. Más bien no tenías porque pelear en primer lugar." Le recrimine.

"Tú solo cállate y sigue observando." Tesh me callo y continúo.

Tesh de nuevo se puso en posición de ataque, esta vez el empezó a sacar más energía de aura blanca de su cuerpo, esta vez pensé: _"Él va conto ahora si"_

Pero Kiba no era tonto, él sabía que Tesh ya se estaba preparando para atacar, el empezó a crear por su lados un montón de espadas a su alrededor como su protección.

Tesh entonces, con un mayor poder de aura blanca fue con un ataque donde Kiba.

"¡Pero que!" Kiba dijo impresionado.

No era el único…. Yo también: _Ah… ¡Mi cuerpo! ¡Mi cuerpo! ¿Por qué está saliendo humo de mi cuerpo?_

Cuando Tesh se elevó para el ataque directo. Kiba se distrajo por el fenómeno ocurrido, de hecho, en ese instante Kiba no hiso un contrata ataque, solo se limitó en usar sus espadas creadas como escudos, pero…

"Ahh…. ¡Impacto GIGA!" Tesh dijo, al impactar su puño con un enorme poder de aura blanca.

(Crushh…)

El impacto fue tal, que el escudo de Kiba hecha por sus espadas creadas, a pesar de ser sacro-demoniacas, todas se destrozaron… _¡Qué diablos! _-pensé- durante el impacto, tanto Kiba como Tesh, fueron lanzados estando más lejos del uno del otro.

De hecho, en si ese ataque, yo observando de cerca, fue un ataca tremendo que creo que ambos sufrieron las consecuencias del impacto. Yo como observador, solo podría decir que el primero en pararse tendría la ventaja.

"(Jadeando)"

"(Jadeando)"

Ambos ya demostraron signos de cansancio, pero…

"(Jadeando)….." Tesh aun jadeando se levantó primero.

"¡Oye Tesh! ¿Qué haces?" Le pregunte.

Él no me contesto. A pesar de esta agotado, con lo poca de energía fue caminando hacia Kiba, yo tenía mala espina sobe esto…. _¡Oye! ¡No le hagas daño a Kiba! _Eso le dije; pero no conseguí respuesta.

Él ya está a un paso de llegar a Kiba. Cuando llego él se limitó a mirar a Kiba, de hecho Kiba también le devolvió la mirada como quien decir _¡Yo perdí! ¡Haz lo que quieras!_

Pero lo que pasó…

"¿¡Por qué!?" Kiba dijo sorprendido

Tesh no fue a darle el golpe final, sino fue a darle la mano para levantarse, pero lo que dijo me sorprendió más.

Tesh le extendió su mano, y cuando Kiba se levantó...

"(Jadeando) Tú….ganaste…. Joven Yuuto" Tesh dijo eso con un tono más alegre.

"…"

Confundido Kiba no dijo nada.

"(Jadeando) ¿Cómo…es eso que…perdiste?" Yo sorprendido le pregunte a Tesh.

"Yo sé cuándo he perdido Issei, pero si no te diste cuenta que paso. Realmente no estabas prestando atención" Tesh me regaño.

… Yo no entendía.

"(Jadeando) Gracias" Tesh dijo a Kiba.

"(Jadeando) Pero, no me… digas que fue….." Kiba dijo sorprendido.

¿Qué cosa? Díganme, porque soy el único sin entender.

"(Jadeando) No me digas…. Que fue solo…. por ponerme…. a aprueba." Kiba dijo.

"(Jadeando) En…. Cierta parte,….pero no todo" Tesh le dijo.

Después ambos decidieron tomar aire y recuperar el aliento. Yo no entendí mucho lo que paso.

"Te diste cuenta de una parte de mis intenciones, pero es normal, al menos tu si prestaste atención no como cierto idiota" Tesh me mando una indirecta.

"Hahaha…. No sea malo Tesh-kun" Kiba dijo eso riendo.

¡Lo siento! ¡Por ser idiota!... Además ¿Qué paso ahora? Hace un rato estaban peleando ustedes, pero ¿Ahora son se están burlando de mí?... Genial esto es genial.

"Hahahaha… ¡Sus fuerza es increíble! Y es justo lo que necesito." Tesh dijo.

"Usted Tesh-kun no se queda atrás, pero aun ¿Podría explicarme la situación? Por favor." Dijo Kiba.

"De acuerdo. Como usted, joven Yuuto, pudo ver una parte de mis intenciones, creo que ahora sí le puedo explicar lo que me pide." Dijo Tesh, y continuo "En primera; disculpe mi rudeza por hacerle pelear, pero había 3 razones por la cual quise hacerlo." Tesh explico.

"Si entiendo. Una de ellas fue para ponerme a prueba sobre si era o no confiable, de hecho yo también quiero disculparme, sé que dude durante la pelea y que no fue lo que prometí al inicio de ayudar a Ise." Kiba dijo.

"¡Exacto!, pero no se preocupe por eso, usted demostró que es alguien en quien confiar." Tesh lo dijo con más calma, y continuo "En segunda; Usted ahora conoce sobre y el poder original de Issei, la razón de la pelea en como punto original fue más que todo probar este poder en su mayor escala." Tesh explico.

"¡Quueeee...!" Le dijo asombrado a Tesh.

Él no me contesto, de hecho ahora me sentía muy ignorado…pero

"¡Enserio! Ese poder que Ise-kun tiene es increíble, ya veo, usted vio mi visita como una buena oportunidad para por así decirlo un _¡entrenamiento! _si no me equivoco_,_ pero me podría decir ¿Por qué?" Kiba le pregunto.

"Si, no le voy a negar que aproveche esta oportunidad, pues durante la crisis de inframundo este poder no fue utilizado durante su mejor momento, además también si lo vemos de una manera de crecimiento, en una pelea real resulta mucho más efectivo que un simple entrenamiento, debido a la experiencia que y el estado del usuario, por eso decidí provocarlo un poco y que usted, joven Yuuto, peleara con más seriedad" Tesh dijo.

"¡Increíble! Tesh-kun ¿Usted pensó en este plan?, pero igual déjeme disculpar otra vez, sé que no le di la pelea que usted esperaba." Kiba dijo agachando la cabeza.

Yo pensaba… _"ya veo, con que Tesh lo pensó todo"_

"Ehh… No de hecho, esta pelea fue necesaria, pude no solo probar el poder divino, sino que también me sirvió para poner a prueba mi teoría." Tesh como si disfruta explicando.

"¿Su teoría? Como así" Kiba preguntó.

"Mi teoría sobre el uso del poder divino, joven Yuuto, usted sabe que para los demonios su gran debilidad son los ataque divinos ¿Verdad?" Tesh dijo.

"Si de hecho. Más bien durante nuestra pelea me cuidaba mucho para no recibir ningún daño de su aura blanca." Kiba dijo.

"Correcto. Pero en el caso de Issei es una excepción." Tesh dijo.

"¿Excepción? ¿Cómo?" Kiba pregunto.

"Como le dije antes, Issei y yo somos uno, mi origen tiene procedencia divina, yo estuve con Issei desde que llego a este mundo, es decir, el originalmente tendría que ser alguien con el poder divino, y no el poder demoniaco" Tesh dijo. Y continuo "Pero eso es otro tema que le contare más adelante, el hecho que ahora que el cuerpo de Issei que tiene los carne y sangre del Gran Rojo y la bendición de Ofis, su cuerpo ya no posee la resistencia de un humano normal; sino más bien la de un dragón puro aumentado su resistencia de manera increíble llevándolo a usar este poder de tal manera que él se convirtió en un prodigio" Tesh disfrutando le contesto.

"! Realmente esto es algo asombroso! Lo que usted, Tesh-kun me está contando es un poco difícil que le crea" Kiba dijo asombrado, y continuo "Pero todavía no entiendo, si ustedes tenían es poder tan grande como lo dices, ¿Por qué no me derrotaste con mayor facilidad?" Kiba pregunto.

"De hecho, el problema fue la fuente de poder demoniaco de Issei las pieza malignas, esas piezas limitan el poder divino de tal manera, que con la pelea que tuvimos solo puedo usar el poder divino por alrededor de 20 minutos; sino el cuerpo de Issei se destruiría por completo si no hay equilibrio de poderes." Tesh dijo medio desanimado.

"No sabía que las piezas pudieran tener esa habilidad." Kiba lo dijo asombrado, y prosiguió "Ya veo, la razón por la que dijo que gane fue porque su tiempo límite se terminó, pero eso quiere decir que sus habilidades todavía en esta en etapa inicial." Kiba agarrándose la barbilla dijo.

"Es correcto. Para serle sincero usted, joven Yuuto, es donde pude usar este poder libremente" Tesh dijo eso animado.

"Aun viéndolo de esa forma solo tengo una duda. Sin los límites de las piezas malignas ¿Cuánto poder tienen con el poder divino?" Kiba con curiosidad pregunto.

De cierta manera yo también quería saber, después de todo es mi poder.

"Para ser le sincero, y calculando con la vez que se usó durante la crisis de inframundo. Yo calculo que el poder de hace un rato no es ni la 1/8 parte del poder original, más aun, este poder puede seguir creciendo, pero ahora por la culpa de la piezas eso será imposible recuperar hasta el 100%" Tesh dijo medio apagado.

"…"

"…"

El silencio reino por un momento….

_¡Queé!_ Eso pensé; no solo eso, Kiba se quedó asombrado por lo que dijo Tesh, de hecho no dudo por lo que salió de las palabras de Tesh…. Yo habiendo usado el poder divino antes jamás me percate de eso…._ ¡Maldición! _en eso pensaba; escuchado a Tesh me sentí que deseche mucho al volver a recibir las pieza de nuevo, pero

"Joven Yuuto, no pienses que Issei desecho ese gran poder por ser tonto. Él lo hizo para estar de nuevo con ustedes sus compañeros y sobre todo para cumplir su promesa conmigo, en cierta parte yo soy más responsable." Tesh lo dijo más calmado.

Al escucharlo decir eso, me sentía que soy un tonto, no por lo que dijo, sino porque Tesh a pesar de todo nunca hizo algo para perjudicarme, al contrario soy yo que no puedo seguirle el paso.

"Ise, ya veo, él fue capaz de hacer eso." Kiba medio emotivo dijo eso y continuo "Pero Tesh-kun, pero ahora me podría explicar su tercer punto." Kiba pregunto.

Cuando Kiba dijo eso la atmosfera cambio, Tesh cambio de un emotivo Tesh a un serio Tesh….

"Bueno. El tercer punto" -Tesh señalando mi cabeza- "Fue para que Issei, que estando dentro de (mi ser) pudiera ver como espectador ver la pelea, y observar, este punto fue para que sea el primero en percatarse de todo, pero presiento que él estaba más confundido que usted" Tesh lo dijo muy decepcionado.

¡PORQUE! ¡TÚUUUU...! Te gusta matar los bueno momentos, y encima se ve ye gusta hacerme quedar como un ¡IDIOTA!... Yo observando vi a Kiba medio riéndose…. _¡No te risas! ¡Pues discúlpame por ser un Idiota!;_ Eso quería gritarle. Ahora sí que estoy muy enojado…. (¬_¬)

"Pero bueno prosiguiendo y cumpliendo voy a contarle todo. Joven Yuuto" Dijo Tesh

"! Kiba!" Dijo él.

"¡Perdón!" Dijo Tesh.

"Llámeme ¡Kiba! Ahora que usted Tesh-kun lo puedo considerar alguien en quien confiar, y prometo que todo lo que me diga no saldrá de mi boca" Kiba extendiendo su brazo dijo.

Tesh se quedó en silencio, el no esperaba ese gesto por parte de Kiba, de hecho al poco de hablar con Kiba, Kiba se hizo un poco cercano a Tesh, eso me hizo recordar lo mismo con Ddraig, mientras yo estaba durmiendo por un rato, Tesh se había hecho cercano a Ddraig, no tanto como Kiba, pero parecía que el tenía esa facilidad de llegar a las personas.

"De acuerdo ¡Kiba!" Tesh aceptando el apretón de manos.

Fue entonces donde Tesh le explico cosas, como desde que me vio nacer, como del porque no se prestó antes, del que paso con el después del sellado por las piezas, como renació de nuevo, también como sobrevivió a las piezas, pero me alegra que no contara vergonzoso de mi pasado como lo hizo con Ddraig.

En si Tesh no se limitó en contarle lo sucedido, de hecho le empezó hablar a Kiba del porque de su ayuda, también algunos planes para más adelante, como nos podría ayudar a mantener su presencia más oculta, formas de cómo nos podría ayudar a entrenar el poder divino. Tesh en si era alguien muy listo, de hecho ¡Demasiado listo! Él se percató de todo, ya veo con lo que me dijo antes de eso de _"Que recupero conocimiento", _eso es algo comparado conmigo, no hecho nada, me sentí mal….

"Bueno Kiba, yo ya termine mi cometido, ahora le dejo a usted con Issei, de hecho él quería conversar con usted del algo" Tesh dijo eso.

En ese momento, Tesh aun en mi cuerpo, dio unos 3 pasos hacia atrás para no dañar a Kiba con el resplandor, él era que por ahora dominaba el poder divino, él era el único que podía hacer el _estado de intercambio, _y luego cambiamos, pero….

"¡Ahhhhhhhh…!" Dije quejando cuando regrese a mi cuerpo.

"¡Paso algo Ise-kun!" Kiba dijo acercándose.

"¡Mi cuerpo me duele mucho! ¡Siento un ardor fuerte! ¡Esto me cuesta caminar!" Le explique.

"Ya veo" Dijo Tesh

"Que dices Tesh, ¿Sabes por qué me está pasando esto?" Le pregunte a Tesh con dolor.

"Al usar el poder divino al límite y regresar a la normalidad, esto puede ser como un efecto secundario al ser tú una parte demonio, pero ya te acostumbraras." Tesh dijo eso si sentimiento.

¡BASTARDO! Quise decirle… Él había sido tan frio conmigo ahora, ¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITO!…. como es que me dejas así, de seguro sabias esto, bueno una parte de mi me decía que me lo merecía, pero

"Espera Ise-kun, deja… Auch..." Dijo Kiba quejándose tocándose el brazo.

"¿Te paso algo Kiba?" Le dije aun abrazando mi cuerpo.

"¡Mis brazos! Cuando los roce sentí como un ardor" Kiba dijo revisando sus brazos.

Cuando el levanto sus mangas de ambos brazos, yo me quede viendo también.

"¿! Quemaduras!?" Dije observando sus brazos.

"Ya veo, con que eso fue." Kiba sonriendo dijo eso.

"¿Qué dice Kiba?" Dudoso le pregunte.

Kiba luego se bajos ambas mangas cubriendo sus brazos, y luego se me acerco a ayudarme.

"Pues veras Ise-kun, Tesh no fue el único en dejarte algo." Dijo Kiba mientras me sostenía.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" le pregunte.

"¿Te acuerdas de la pelea?" Kiba pregunto y continuo "Al parecer cuando bloquee su patada, él estaba usando ese resplandor de aura blanca, al momento del impacto solo sentí un golpe de pata, pero creo que su efecto en si era golpearme con ese poder divino, eso explica del porque de la quemadura. Tesh es ¡increíble!" Kiba dijo eso impresionado por Tesh.

Al oírlo de Kiba, yo ya me estaba acostumbrando a las sorpresas de Tesh, cada que el hacía algo siempre tenía un fin oculto.

"Bueno Ise-kun. Tesh dijo que querías hablarme de otra cosa" Kiba dijo eso mientras me ayudaba todavía a buscar donde sentarnos.

"De hecho si, ahora que Tesh está satisfecho con esto creo que no molestara por un rato." Le dije a Kiba, luego me puse un poco animado y le pregunte "De hecho había algo que recién me acorde y quería preguntarte" Le dije.

"¿Enserio? Y que cosa es eso Ise-kun" Kiba me dijo con su habitual sonrisa.

"Hacía tiempo que me había olvidado, fue durante nuestro entrenamiento en el inframundo. Creo que será bueno descansar mientras platicamos" Yo dije eso por el desgaste de la pelea.

Durante la pelea, y ya por intuición, lo que paso en realidad fue que ambos como Kiba y Tesh solo gastaron energía, ninguno de nuestros cuerpos recibió un golpe grave, a excepción de las quemaduras, pero creo que son leves.

Aprovecharía este tiempo charlando con Kiba mientras nuestros cuerpos volvían a sanar poco a poco.

"Creo que ya estamos cómodos, y bueno ¿Cuál era el tema Ise-kun?" Kiba me pregunto.

"Durante nuestra instancia en el inframundo, hubo algo que me pareció raro estando haya, bueno no estoy seguro, pero los momentos que está en la mansión de los Gremory, su madre de Rías me estaba entrenando de manera especial" le dije.

"¿Especial? A que te refieres con eso" Kiba me pregunto dudo.

"Bueno veras. Su madre, durante ese tiempo, me enseño etiqueta, la historia del inframundo, la historia de su familia, y demás cosas, pensé que era un curso especial para los hombres, pero era yo solo, de hecho pensé que ustedes lo llevaron, cuando le pregunté a su madre ella no me contestaba y pensé que me podías explica eso" Le dije.

Kiba entonces se agarró la barbilla pensando, le tomo buen tiempo en contestarme. Pasaron unos minutos y entonces…

"¡Ahh!… ya veo, Ise-kun ya creo que puede ser" Kiba dijo….

* * *

En algún lugar de la Acadamia Kuou había 4 hermosas señoritas dentro de un baño especial, con hermosa decoración, con columnas detallas, una fuente de agua y las cuatro estaban desnudas sentadas alrededor disfrutando el momento.

Esas 4 eran Sona Sitri, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Tsubaki Shinra, la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil, a su lado derecho se entroncaban haciéndoles compañía Rías Gremory, la presidenta del club de ocultismo y Akeno Himejima, su reina.

Las 4 se estaban relajado después de terminar sus asuntos estudiantiles.

"Que relajante este lugar después de un día duro de trabajo" Dijo Rías

"Tienes razón, de vez en cuando es bueno tener este privilegio y solo sentarnos a descansar." Dijo Sona.

"Pero kaichou, recuerde que tenemos cosas que hacer más adelante" Le dijo su compañera Tsubaki.

"No te preocupes Tsubaki, no lo he olvidado, además el resto de consejo ahora se está encargando del papeleo sobre los preparativos del próximo semestre, así que disfruta este corto tiempo y relájate" Sona dijo mientras se estiraba sus brazos de un lado.

"¡Tan rápido! El tiempo cada vez pasa más rápido, y pensar que este es nuestro último año en la Academia Kuou" Dijo Rías un poco nostálgica.

"Uhmmm… No te pongas nostálgica Rías, si no yo también me voy a poner así también." Le dijo Akeno con un tono medio juguetón.

"Y pensar que este año pasaron demasiados acontecimientos" dijo Sona, y continuo "Pero el que más problemas nos trajo de todo esto fue los grupos terroristas." Lo dijo un poco preocupada.

"Tiene razón, y pensar que trajeron caos en tan corto tiempo, los que conforman ese grupo terrorista son de temer al inframundo." Dijo Tsubaki

"Es verdad, y sobre todo quien iba a pensar que durante nuestro examen para ascender a demonios de clase media ocurría una de las más terribles batallas que enfrentar" Dijo Akeno recordando un mal pesar.

Las 4 chicas recordaron los sucesos del aquel día, pues no era algo que se podía olvidar tan fácilmente, de hecho de acá un tiempo esos sucesos serian materia de estudia de historia para el futuro.

De ahí solo 2 chicas recordaron lo que casi perdieron, pero por un milagro lo recuperaron.

"Eso es algo que nunca voy a olvidar, esa fue mi primera vez que perdía a alguien muy querido, a decir verdad cuando pensé que Ise estaba muerto, vivir en un mundo donde no esté él me dio mucho tristeza y miedo, y pensé ¿Qué voy hacer?" Rías dijo con unos sentimientos encontrados.

"Pensar que Ise no volvería, hizo que casi perdiera la luz, solo me sentía que estaba en un vacío sin salida, caminaba y caminaba, y solo quiera salir y verlo." Dijo Akeno recordando.

"Debió ser duro para ustedes pensar, pero lo que me sorprendió más fue lo que me contaste, que el volvió atravesando otra dimensión y sano y salvo, de hecho eso podría hasta ser más que un milagro que suerte. Sin duda Hyoduo Issei no es alguien que por el cual uno tiene que estar atento por sus sorpresas. " Dijo Sona con un tono de admiración.

Las acciones de cierto pervertido últimamente dejaron sorprendiendo a muchos, entre ellos a este grupo de señoritas, pero entonces.

"Rías te puedo hacer una pregunta por curiosidad" Dijo Sona

"Cual podría ser" Dijo Rias.

"Si dado el caso ¿Alguna vez pensaste que podrías perder a Hyoduo Issei, si alguien te lo aleja de ti?" Pregunto Sona.

Un momento de silencio, esa pregunta no solo dejo con los ojos abiertos a Rias, sino a Akeno también, y a una sorprendida Tsubaki. Esa palabras helaron la espina de las 2 Chicas a su derecha, la razón, pues es simple, ellas jamás pensaron en eso, de hecho el pensar en eso era muy difícil, para ellas Hyoduo Issei era a el hombre que amaban con todo su corazón, cuando uno está en el florecimiento del amor juvenil, solo piensa en cómo vivir con ese sentimiento de amor, más aun la chica del cabello carmesí que tenía una gran delantera sobre las demás chicas, ella sabía que había otras chicas que lo querían, pero él la había escogido como su novia, y pensar que otra persona le quitara lo que es suyo sin duda jamás paso por su cabeza. La razón más simple es que ese chico le dijo TE AMO... por eso….

"Ara Ara….. Que atrevida eres Sitri-san, no me digas que usted planea quitarnos a Ise y llevárselo." Con su peculiar actitud que la caracteriza Akeno contesto antes que Rias.

"¿¡QUEE…..!?" Sona reacciono.

"¡KAICHOU!" Dijo preocupada su Vice-presidenta Tsubaki.

"¡No espera!... ¡No es…. lo que quise decir!" Dijo Sona con una vergüenza notoria.

"Ufu-ufu….Si eso es el caso, créame no se lo voy a dejar fácil." Dijo Akeno aceptando el reto.

Ese momento que había estado serio cambio a uno de desafíos, pero entonces….

(Risillas)

En ese instante las 3 chicas miraron a la que producía esas risas….

"De hecho no, no voy a perder a Ise." Contesto Rias con gran seguridad, y prosiguió "La razón del porque no lo voy a perder, es que sé que él me ama, me lo dijo, me lo demostró, el me cuida, él me es sincero, desde que lo conocí esta mi lado, hizo que mi corazón pierda la cordura, y sobre todo lo más importante."

Cuando iba decir lo siguiente ella se paró…

"Y sobre todo a él le gusta mis senos" Ella dijo agarrando su par de senos.

"…"

"…"

Las chicas pertenecientes al consejo se quedaron calladas, ese momento romántico termino en algo sexual por parte de Rias, entonces.

"Jajajajaja…" Akeno se puso a reír.

De hecho no solo ella, Rias también, y de paso contagio a las 2 chicas que le estaban haciendo compañía.

En ese instante se produjo un momento de risas, pero entonces…

"Jajaja… dejando eso de lado, Ise me prometió estar siempre a mi lado, yo quiero estar su lado el resto de mi vida, sé que él va cumplir su palabra, porque" haciendo una breve pausa

"Porque ese es nuestro pacto de ¡AMOR!" Dijo Rias

Ese momento romántico volvió, Akeno observo a Rias con una sonrisa, tanto Sona como Tsubaki entendieron el cariño de Rias así Ise, ese amor que describió Rias era su felicidad, su motivo de forjar un futuro mejor, el deseo compartir amor.

"Bueno Rias, recuerda que solo te dejamos adelantar un poco, aún estamos en guerra, al final seré yo quien me quede con Ise" Dijo Akeno lanzando el reto.

"Haz tu mejor intento, yo no voy a dejar que lo tengas" Rias con una sonrisa le devolvió el reto.

Esas eran amigas, pero si se traba de amor eran las más grandes rivales, hubo un suceso donde las demás chicas dejaron que Rias disfrutase más a Ise que a ellas, ellas sintieron que lo mejor para entrar a la batalla todas por igual.

"Bueno Sona, yo me tengo que retirar, disculpa que no te podamos acompañar más." Dijo Rias

"¡Enserio! ¿Tiene algo que hacer?" pregunto Sona Sitri.

"Más tarde tengo que recibir a un invitado especial que Oni-sama me encargo, por eso no me puedo retrasar. Verdad Akeno" dijo Rias dirigiéndose a Akeno.

"Es verdad, ya casi es la hora, más bien gracias por su compañía." Dijo Akeno educadamente.

"Bueno hasta luego Rias, no hagan esperar su visita" Dijo Sona despidiéndose.

"Me saludan a Kiba-kun de mi parte" Dijo Tsubaki muy atrevida.

Rías y Akeno salieron y se prepararon para recibir a su invitado. Esa pregunta que le hizo Sona a Rías no le hicieron dudar en ningún momento, al contrario esta vez está más segura que nada, ella solo pensaba que él es suyo y que no tenía que pensar en tonterías como perderlo, el único obstáculo son las chicas de que vivían bajo el mismo techo, pero Rías sabia con un sentimiento de prepotencia que nadie le ganaría.

Muy, pero muy a lo lejos de donde estaba la chica del cabello carmesí estaba, había un lugar muy hermoso, los arboles estaban renaciendo con hermosas decoraciones de sus flores recién floreciendo, los animales con su respectiva pareja dando vida al lugar, y un cielo pintando por manos de ángel, en el centro de todo ese paraíso, había cierta chica con un hermoso cabello largo dorado con reflejos de color blanco, con una piel de muñeca, tan blanca y fina como la porcelana, y suave como el terciopelo, vestida con una pieza de un vestido beige, con adornos florares únicos y bien acomodados por todo el vestido, con adornos del vestido como si fuera diseñado especialmente para encajar con ella, pero lo sorprendente era el resplandor blanco que emanaba (Pureza) solo se podría definir, esa chica estaba acostada sentada debajo del único árbol de sakuras de color fucsia cerca del lago con agua cristalina que parecía espejo, esa chica estaba durmiendo, a pesar que un parte de su hermosa melena dorada tapa sus ojos, la mitad que mostraba su nariz que era muy fina y sus labios muy sensuales que era de color rosa pálido. Aquella chica se vio que derrama una lágrima aun dormida _¿Por qué? No se sabe, _ella demostraba la esencia donde un hermoso sueño acaba, pero sobre todo_…. "Mírame"_ lo dijo dormida, esas palabras la hicieron derramar otra lágrima, cada palabra que decía dormida, le provocaba tristeza, pero solo había una que le calmaba, y esa era _"Te encontrare"…. _Con esas últimas palabras de desafío su sueño continuaba.

* * *

**Notas:** Gracias a los que siguen con este fanfic, y esperar que actualice.

Sinceramente esta parte se me está haciendo muy larga para fic y pensé que mejor sería cortarlo y hacer para terminar en una 3ra y última parte, en si esto es la mitad del capítulo ¿Qué es el amor?, ya la el próximo capítulo será el último lo prometo.

De hecho, si me demore esta vez, fue solo que se me fue el internet, y para colmo se acumuló mis trabajos, pero gracias a los que leen este fic, háganmelo saber si les gusta. Se lo agradece.

Acá les dejo un avance de la pelea que prometí de Issei vs Sirzechs:

_"Oni-sama Esto no esss…" Rias fue interrumpida._

_Ella vio los ojos de Sirzechs que hizo que ella temblara, ahora ella no estaba hablando con su hermano, sino con el rey demonio más fuerte._

_"¡Esto es ridículo! Enserio te vas a dejar llevar por eso!" Grayfia-sama perdido la elegancia del momento, y expulso su reclamos, pero… _

_Pero…._

_"Acaso Grayfia-san ¡¿Me vas a desobedecer?!" El rey demonio exclamo._

_La mirada de Sirzechs-sama no cambio en ningún momento aun cuando volteo al ver a su esposa, era demasiado penétrate aun si no va dirigido a mí. La que alguna vez fue la reina más fuerte, está temblando, la intimidaron no solo eso, ella retrocedió, en su rostro empezó a salir un poco de sudor, esta vez los papeles se invirtieron y Grayfia- sama parecía una niña asustada apunto de recibir un castigo de sus padres por portarse mal._

_Y como reacción, Grayfia-sama se arrodillo…. ¡Ella se arrodillo! O.O_


	5. ¿Qué es el amor? Parte 3

**DISCUNPLEN LA DEMORA ACA LA ULTIMA PARTE. Espero que les guste. (Es muy largo ._.)  
**

* * *

En residencia Hyoudu, en el sala de entrenamiento.

"¡CASARME! Yo O_O" Dije sorprendido.

"¡Tranquilo Ise-kun! Solo es una suposición" Kiba me dijo intentando calmarme.

"¿Cómo que suposición? Tú mismo me dijiste que ni tú, ni Gasper, hicieron eso, y de hecho que lo que la madre de Rias quería era prepararme para formar un matrimonio." Anonadado le conteste.

"¿Quién sabe? Pero Ise-kun, es lo único que se me pudo ocurrir, esas costumbres que te enseñaron, son más para prepararte como su futuro yerno" Kiba dijo.

"¡FUTURO YERNO! ¡MATRIMONIO! Esto es mucho para mi" Le dije medio asustado.

En si la idea del matrimonio asustaría a cualquier hombre con una relación resiente. La idea del matrimonio forzado, y si ¡Forzado! Ya que yo soy de las personas que les gusta ir un poco lento, en realidad no me desagradaba la idea, solo que me sentía que no tomaron en cuenta lo que quería. Yo le prometí estar al lado de Rías para siempre antes, era la mujer que admiraba mucho, pero…

"¿Paso algo Ise-kun?" preguntó Kiba.

"No es nada Kiba. La idea no me desagrada, ni me molesta." Le conteste.

""Pero entonces, ¿Qué piensas? El me pregunto.

Tal vez antes el escuchar eso podría haber sido la mejor noticia para alguien como, pues ¡Mírenme! En la escuela me conocen como uno de los 3 grandes pervertidos, mi reputación no era buena, el tener a Rías como mi pareja ya era mucho de lo podía pedir, pues era la mujer que cualquier hombre quería tener, era hermosa, inteligente, increíble líder, alguien a quien admirar, y sobre todo lo que le así muy por encima de todo eso;…. Su gran corazón lleno de bondad, tenía mucho amor que dar, no solo a mí, sino a sus compañeros también, quienes la querían mucho también, ella fue la mujer que me dio sentido a mi vida, gracias a ella soy alguien, y no un simple pervertido pero…

(Lágrimas)

"¡Oye Ise! ¿Qué paso?" Kiba preocupado se me acercó.

De la nada mis lágrimas salieron sin avisar…. A pesar de todo lo que mi corazón demostraba mi cariño por Rías, una parte de mi me decía…. _¡Espérame!_ Cada vez que lo pensaba solo: _"Ese sueño otra vez" _esa imagen de la chica con el rostro que no podía ver, escuche solo recordaba una palabra _¡Mírame! _Me decía.

_¿Por qué?_ Era la pregunta; _¿Por qué mi corazón duele? _…..No había respuesta, solo quería saber que era, no era más ahora un simple sueño….

"Kiba una pregunta" Le dije aun lloroso.

"Dime Ise-kun" Kiba me contestó.

"Durante la crisis del inframundo ¿De alguna forma usaste a Ascalon?" Le pregunto.

Kiba al escuchar mi pregunta, no dudo en contestar, pero para parecía dudoso del porqué de la pregunta.

"Si Ise. Tú me salvaste en esa ocasión, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero sentí que estabas hay." Kiba me respondió con su habitual sonrisa "Pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?" él me dijo.

Entonces que aquella vez no fue un sueño, ni las otras veces y fue donde…

"Ya veo. Kiba hay algo que también quisiera contarte y que sea nuestro secreto" Le dijo secándome con mi brazo las lágrimas.

"Entiendo Ise-kun, pero lo que me vas a contar ¿Tiene que ver con Buchou?" Kiba preocupado me contesto.

"¿Quién sabe?" Le respondí con otra pregunta.

Fue entonces cuando estuve a punto de contarle….

"! Estamos en Casa!"

Esas eran las voces de Rías y Akeno que habían regresado a casa de la academia.

Yo solo por revisar, observe la hora, no había pasado mucho del días, en realidad ya casi era hora del almuerzo, pero entonces…

"Ise-kun creo que hablaremos después, será mejor que vallas al lavado y te refresque, yo voy a recibirles para hacer tiempo." Kiba dijo.

"Gracias Amigo" Le agradecí.

Kiba con su habitual sonrisa salió primero, él sabía que por mis lágrimas podrían haber preguntado _¿Qué sucedió?... _Yo por ahora quería ser reservado de este tema con ellas, por eso fui al lavado cerca de la sala de entrenamiento, abrí el grifo y empecé a lavarme el rostro, al mirarme al espejo pue ver una ligera tristeza en mi rostro, entonces...

(Plash Plash)

Con ambas manos me golpee el rostro… _"Vamos piensa algo feliz" "Vamos piensa algo feliz"_ Eso decía, lo único que podía cambiar mi estado de ánimo fue… _¡Tetas! ¡Suaves y grandes Tetas!_... Siii, deje que mi imaginación me lleve, y luego de eso mi rostro cambio al normal de siempre y salí a recibirles.

Cuando empecé a subir a la sal de estar, pude ver a Rías y Akeno sentadas, Kiba está sentado al frente de ellas, pero alguien en especial estaba al lado de las Onee-Samas de la academia.

"Bienvenidas Rías, Akeno. Ya veo el invitado especial eras tú" Dije, y continúe "Bienvenido también Millicas-sama" Me dirigí al pequeño de cabello carmesí.

"A pasado tiempo que quería visitarlos, no los veía de hace mucho. Por favor cuiden de mi" Millicas-sama lo dijo con tal elegancia, y demostrando amabilidad.

¡Él era el único hijo de Rey demonio Sirzechs-sama y su esposa, la reina más fuerte, Grayfia-sama! Él era el siguiente heredero de la familia Gremory, después de Rias. ¡Todo un príncipe! Él nos dio una presentación que lo demostraba.

Luego de eso nos dirigimos al salón VIP, un salón especial para visitas como esta, pasó tiempo que no lo veía, sin duda su sola presencia desbordaba ¡Elegancia! El demostraba como debían actuar los niños de clase alta y su educación; sin duda hasta la ropa que vestía era digna de un noble.

Comparando a cuando yo era niño, él a diferencia de mí aparenta ser un chico más inteligente, de hecho mis padres me contaron que cuando era niño yo, no sabía la letra "E" de "Estudiar", si lo sé a su lado yo era un idiota.

"Acá esta tu té negro. 2 cucharas como siempre ¿verdad?"

"Gracias, Akeno-neesama" Millicas diciendo gracias a Akeno.

Entonces Millicas observo a Rías, y luego empezó a hablar.

"Bueno, gracias al permiso de mis padres, y de Rias-neesama. Me quedare a observar su grupo." El pequeño dijo.

"¿Observarnos?" Le pregunte.

"Si, vine a prender un cómo eran los demonios en el mundo humano y como Rias-neesama maneja a su grupo."

Entonces Rías se para, y se pone detrás de Millicas-sama agarrando sus hombres.

"Como es el futuro heredero de la familia, le está llegando el momento de que forme su grupo y haga pactos, este chico lo sabe muy bien, pero cree que es mejor que el mismo lo observe de cerca, no es ¿verdad?" Rias dijo.

Entonces Millicas-sama acertó con la cabeza.

Con que este el hijo del Sirzechs-sama ya estaba interesado en el comportamiento de los demonios a edad tan temprana, comparando con mi yo de niño a su edad yo solo pensaba en los seños de las mujeres, ¡Ahh...! Nada ha cambiado…. Comparado con el soy mismo idiota, eso me puso triste T-T

"Por favor. Llevémonos bien." Dijo Millicas-sama.

Todo en a la sala aceptamos, ¡Él era el sobrino de Rias! Y eso más que suficiente.

"Gracias por su hospitalidad, solo serán alrededor de 4 días, y luego volveré a casa. Por eso espero aprender todo lo que puedo con ustedes" Millicas-sama lo dijo con un tono muy alegre.

Al rato los demás miembros del grupo e Irina fueron llamados, la únicas que no estaba era Ravel, Kuroka y Rossweisse-san, de Kuroka es la única que no va volver en un tiempo, mientras que Ravel se quedó en su casa resolviendo asuntos y Rossweisse-san llegaría más tarde por lo de su trabajo.

No fue mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron el resto de los miembros del grupo, hay estaban Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko y Gasper.

Fue una tarde entretenida, pero lo que me sorprendió más fue Millicas-sama, él era un gran observador, él no conto que miro los Raiting Games donde participamos, el dio su punto vista del partido como un crítico… _"Asombroso"_ era la palabra, a Xenovia le dio un golpe bajo, cuando hablo de sus técnicas de pelea, Xenovia era de las oponentes recias en el sentido de poder y fuerza bruta, pero en el punto técnico era muy floja, de hecho él se dio cuenta que la espada Excalibur de Xenovia poseía diferente características de ataque aparte del destructivo de Durandal, de hecho, lo que paso es Millicas-sama ¡Fue tan exacto! Que lo que le dolió a Xenovia fue que eso le dijera un niño menor.

Durante la tarde no la pasamos charlando de los Raiting Games, Millicas-sama se puso a fastidiar a Irina con eso del _"auto-ángel proclamado"_ fue una tarde entretenía…

"Bueno chicos, gracias por esta tarde estuvooo…muy entretenidaa…., pero creo que se acerca…. mi hora dormir" Dijo Millicas-sama explusando un pequeño bostezo.

"¡Es verdad! Creo que la plática se extendió mucho, Millicas ¿No quieres cenar antes de dormir?" le pregunto Rias a su sobrino.

Este niño es asombroso y ordenado, ¡Hasta tiene hora para irse a dormir!

"No, gracias Rias-neesamaaaa…, de hecho mañana espero comer un gran desayuno para complementar lo de hoy, ahora estoy cansado." Dijo Millicas-sama con bostezos y continuo "Mas bien Rias-neesama quisiera que mañana me muestres tu biblioteca, por favor." Dijo el pequeño niño de cabello carmesí.

"Está bien Millicas, mañana empezaremos mañana, por ahora Akeno, podrías llevarlo a su habitación para que descanse." Rias se dirigió a Akeno.

"Muy bien. Vamos a tu habitación." Akeno dijo eso sosteniendo la mano de Millicas.

"Gracias, Akeno-neesamaaaa….." Dijo Millicas con sus bostezos.

¡TENIAMOS BIBLIOTECA! Eso pensé; de hecho decirlo en voz alta me iba hacer parecer un ¡IDIOTA QUE NO CONCE SU PROPIA CASA!...

Luego de que Millicas-sama se fuera a constar, Kiba y Gasper, nos acompañaron para la cena, de hecho recién medí cuenta, que se nos olvidó la hora de almuerzo y que por esa estaba hambriento.

Después de la cena tanto Kiba como Gasper se retiraron, mañana vendrían para entrenar, pero antes de irse Kiba me dijo en secreto _"Mañana charlamos sobre eso"_ Ahora que lo recuerdo se nos pasó el tiempo y se nos olvidó.

Yo fui primero a mi cuarto para alistarme para dormir, cuando…

"¡Oye Tesh! Lo visto todo ¿Verdad?" yo dije.

De hecho, quería hablar con Tesh a ahora, no lo sé porque, pero quería también saber cómo seguía Ddraig.

"¡Si Issei! Ese niño es increíble." Tesh dijo eso admirado.

"y ¿Qué piensas del hijo de Sirzechs-sama?" Le pregunte.

En ese momento que le pregunte, Tesh cambio a un tono burlón.

"Comparado contigo de hace años, él es lo que tú nunca serás si sigues como ahora." Tesh dijo eso muy frio.

¡Si lo sé! ¡Eso me hizo entender cuando llego! ¿¡Por qué eras tal malo conmigo T-T!? Pero Tesh continúo

"De hecho me sorprendió más aun como hablo de los puntos débiles de tu equipo, y es justo lo que te dije antes "Dijo Tesh.

Ahora que lo recuerdo Tesh me dijo, que el punto débil del grupo era que son descuidados, y que por eso nos resulta difícil al momento de enfrentarnos a oponentes poderos, pero prosiguió…

"Él tiene un ojo muy observado, de hecho el demostró lo que quise hacer contigo esta mañana." Tesh dijo decepcionado.

"¿Esta mañana?" le pregunte.

"¡Sabia que no lo entenderías!" Tesh lo dijo disgustado, pero continuo "Recuerda el enfrentamiento con Kiba, tú en ese momento te hice observador, si ese niño solo viendo los Raiting Games pudo ver los puntos débiles de tus compañero, creí que tu alguien que peleo en batalla lo captaría" (Suspiro) "Que dicha, ¿No? Ese niño sin experiencia en el capo de batalla sabe más que alguien que piso las batallas reales." Con decepción contesto.

¡LO SIENTO SI! ¡LO SIENTO! Sé que durante mi niñez la pensé en tetas y solo tetas, pero no me saques en cara todo eso. Yo ya me siento mal….

"Pero" Dijo Tesh. "Sus cálculos aunque sean fijos, no son lo que valen al fin y al cabo." Dijo Tesh con más seriedad.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunte un poco tímido.

"" Lo que digo es que cualquiera, que preste atención y observe la batalla puede ver los puntos débiles pero ¿Eso es suficiente? Tesh pregunto y continuo "En las batallas hay 3 tipo de atributos para que un guerrero se vuelva poderos." El explico.

"¿Enserio? ¿Me podrías decir cuáles son?" le dije en forma como que un niño preguntaba a su profesor.

"Pues veras Issei, La primera y obvio es la fuerza, la fuerza es esencial para la batalla, no importa cómo se presente, ya sea magia, poder demoniaco, divino, cósmico e incluso los elementales, no importa su forma, si no como uno o emplea." Tesh describió los tipos de poderes, y continuo "Eso nos lleva al punto 2, que es, la inteligencia, uno puede tener fuerza bruta, pero sin inteligencia, incluso el más poderoso perdería si no sabe emplear su poder, la inteligencia es la que te ayuda a crear planes, estrategias, combinaciones, uso del poder y distribución de ataque para la batalla y si eres hábil incluso a desarrollar consciente o inconsciente los conocidos reflejos..." Tesh, dijo, en realidad está resumiendo lo que Millicas-sama nos dijo en la tarde, pero lo que decía era la pura verdad, eso lo demostró cuando señalo la debilidad de Xenovia, pero Tesh continuo "y por último el 3re punto, y presta atención, a este punto en especial" Tesh me lo dijo de mañera como si un profesor hablara a sus estudiantes lo que venía en el examen.

"El 3re punto, en si no es esencial, pero si lo sabes dominar a la perfección, dudo mucho que ese niño te pueda corregir." Tesh dijo.

"" ¿Tan increíble era?" Le dije asombrado.

"Si, con el 3re punto puedes derrotar incluso al mejor oponente, que tenga los 2 puntos anteriores bien entrenados, y el 3re punto es LA CREATIVIDAD" Tesh dijo.

"¿La creatividad?" Le pregunté.

"Si Issei, ese niño dijo sus debilidades, pero no enfocaremos en la parte de tu problema en especial, tu posees un poder increíble gracias al poder de Ddraig, pero eso lo compensas con los cerebros del grupo en batallas en equipo. De no ser así, tus dificultades son cuando estas en 1 vs 1 eso me di cuenta" Tesh dijo señalando mis debilidades, y prosiguió "Pero si podemos usar el 3re punto a nuestro favor, créeme que serias tan peligroso como uno que tiene los 2 puntos anteriores avanzados." El me lo dijo con un tono entusiasta.

"¿Es verdad eso?" Le pregunte.

"Al ser creativo, tus posibilidades crecen, es decir, que en batalla tu enemigo tendría que utilizar su cabeza más de lo normal, si eres creativo en batalla, la inteligencia se vuelve más vulnerable para tu oponente, cada ataque impredecible que lances tendría un 95% de probabilidad de no fallar y sería tan difícil que tu enemigo te estudie e intente mantenerte al margen como paso esa vez" Tesh lo dijo más animado.

¡Sensacional! En ese momento me motive muchísimo, Tesh era igual de increíble en lo que era usar la cabeza, en su caso conocimiento, ese punto no lo menciona Millicas-sama, creo porque fue como dijo Tesh _"Los que pisan el campo de batalla"_ esa frase tenía más sentido ahora.

"Pero aun así se tiene que tener cuidado, aun el enemigo conoce tu puntos débiles que no se pueden cambiar, pero tendremos que entrenar mucho para volver a voltearlo a nuestro favor." Tesh más entusiasta lo dijo.

Yo ya me estaba acostumbrado que Tesh me sorprenda, de hecho, sentí que él no quería que un niño menor como Millicas-sama le supere…. Hahaha solo pensé _¡Se intimido!_

"Bueno Tesh, como se encuentra Ddraig_" _Le pregunte.

Tesh sin perder su tono de alegría.

"Él está bien, cada vez que puedo estabilizo su fuente de energía, pero no sé cuándo va despertar, puede ser en cualquier rato" él dijo.

"¡Ya veo! Eso me sienta tranquilo" le conteste.

"Bueno Issei, será mejor que tú también vallas a dormir temprano" Tesh aun con ese tono entusiasta, y continuo "También nosotros vamos a la biblioteca." Él dijo

"¿Queeeé? Sabias de la biblioteca" le pregunté.

Luego Tesh volví a ser el mismo de siempre conmigo.

"Si, vamos a compensar el segundo punto en ti, ¿Qué pensabas? Que iba desaprovechar esta oportunidad, nosotros vamos a entrenar todos los puntos para ser tan fuertes que nada te vuelva a retener. ¡Y agradece que no te estoy gritando porque un idiota como tú no sepa que tenía un lugar de conocimiento en su propia casa!" Tesh me regaño.

Sabía que esto pasaría si él se enterara, pero bueno…. ¡No podía sentirme peor!

Sin contestar nada, me fui a dormir para el día siguiente.

* * *

En la mañana me desperté un poco más temprano que siempre…. ¿La razón? , pues es simple, ayer Tesh me regaño por no conocer que tenía una biblioteca en casa, y me dijo que mientras el resto seguía en sus camas él podría leer un poco de información útil. El piensa que cualquier información relacionado, ya sea insignificante, vale la pena aprenderlo….

"(Bostezos) ¿Donndeee... estaa….raa laa…. Bibliote….ca?" Dije cansado.

"Buscarlo así nos cuesta tiempo." Dije un malhumorado Tesh.

Al despertar, fui cuidadoso no molestar el sueño de Rias ni a Asia, pero se vería muy sospechoso que no me encuentre antes de que yo encuentre la biblioteca, tampoco quería preguntarles, no quería que me vieran como un ¡Idiota que no conoce el lugar donde vive! Y me digan….." _Moo… Ise u.u"_ con una cara de decepción.

Paso un rato cuando baje al piso donde también se encontraba la sala de entrenamiento, en realidad cuando bajaba por acá solo me dirigía a la sala para entrenar, y no me animaba a explorarlo, pero esta hoy si lo hice.

Solo paso unos 5 minutos en explorar y encontré otra habitación con una enorme puerta grande, era como 2 veces yo.

"¿Sera este lugar?" Me pregunte.

"¡Quien sabe! Solo hay que entrar y ver" Tesh me dijo.

Cuando empezamos a abrir la enorme puerta, yo esperaba que hiciera ruido, pero no, más bien fui sigiloso al entrar y la puerta era fácil de mover. Cuando ingrese me quede sorprendido, y Tesh estaba más que deslumbrado.

"¡INCREIBLE!" Dije.

"¡ASOMBROSO!" Dijo Tesh emocionado.

La biblioteca no era simple habitación, era más bien como una biblioteca de cualquier ciudad, sin duda era enorme, si uno se ponía en el centro solo veía ¡Libros! ¡Libros! y ¡más Libros! ….. Tesh fue el que está más emocionado, al parecer a él le gustaba mucho cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el aprendizaje y el conocimiento, pero en cambio a mí, para ser sincero déjenme recordar. Para entrar a la academia Kouo es difícil, si solo ingrese fue por una cosa ¡Las chicas!... Como antes era un colegio de solo de chicas, y ahora es mixta, la mayoría de los estudiantes son chicas, y esa fue mi motivación, pero comparado con mis compañeros del grupo, yo era el que tenía más baja calificaciones, y el estudiar me es un poco más difícil que a ellos.

"¡Bien Issei! Vamos a comenzar" Dijo Tesh.

"Tienes razón, viendo la hora son algo de las 5 de la mañana. Tenemos como 2 horas hasta que el resto se despierte. " Le dije.

"Bueno, para empezar vayamos a ver primero ¿Qué información no puede brindar estos libros?" dijo Tesh.

Al andar por alrededor de la biblioteca, paso por cada una de las secciones de géneros, pues habían cada tipo de libros, como: _"La historia del inframundo" "Antecedentes de la evolución de los demonios" "Mil maneras de evitar un exorcismo" "Tomos de mágica básica"_…. En si había una diversidad de temas que leer, de temas complejos hasta….

"¡Libros de cocina!" Dije.

No solo eso, yendo más al fondo, también encontré una sección un tanto oscura….

"¿Pero qué rayos?" Dije eso al leer el título del libro.

¡Un libro erótico! O_O "_¿Qué hace un libro erótico en una biblioteca como esta?"_ Eso pensé; el libro tenía por título _"El diario prohibido de las súcubos" _con un fondo de una Súcubo en una pose muy provocadora y comiendo una manzana, una parte de mi quería echarle un vistazo, pero luego pensé que será mejor que lo esconda en otro lugar, en si no sabía que hacia ese libro hay, pero Millicas-sama también estaría en la biblioteca y no quisiera que lo encontrar por casualidad.

Después de ocultar el libro en otra parte.

"¡Hahahaha...! Se ve que no eres el único pervertido en esta casa" Tesh riéndose me lo dijo.

"¡Oh Cállate!" Le conteste.

Pero en sí, ese libro no encajaba acá, ni en la sección donde o encontré…. _¿Alguien lo trajo?_ Solo pensé, en verdad no paso mucho, solo unos 20 minutos desde que llegue.

"(Tsk) No hay nada que no pueda ser útil aquí" Tesh dijo decepcionado.

Era verdad, después de recorrer la biblioteca yo estaba por la sección de cultura y tradiciones. Como no había nada que pudiéramos usar, decidí echar un vistazo, Tesh no me dijo nada, pero entonces vi el título de un libro…

"voy a echarle un vistazo" Dije.

"No importa, tal vez haya algo en su interior que nos sirva" Tesh dijo.

El libro tenía por título: _"Procesos, costumbres y contratos" _En si el título no parecía muy llamativo, pero igual ya que lo cogí lo quise revisar.

Cuando estaba leyendo el índice, pude ver que dentro del contenido, estaban las lecciones básicas de un demonio de clase alta; es decir, había como hacer contrato con los humanos, también estaba el procedimiento de como romper un contrato con un humano, también como romper el contrato con un mago, también como estaba el proceso para ser uno invocado de manera más discreta en el mundo humano, y demás el proceso de como escalar en tu estatus, como resolver un conflicto mediante la vía legal, Etc.

En si estos temas, no me servían de mucho, pero observando más afondo el índice, encontré la parte del libro de costumbres, más se hacía referencia a su Título preliminar con su código de Honor de un demonio noble, cuando empecé a leer, vi la sección de etiqueta, y luego recordé lo que hable con Kiba cosa que aún tenía dudas y decidí revisar.

"¡Espera Issei!" Tesh me dijo

"¿¡Qué paso Tesh!?" Le pregunte.

"Antes de que revises eso, podríamos leer el tema anterior a este" Tesh me dijo

Cuando revise el tema anterior, lo que decía… _"Los duelos"_ ¿Para qué querrá saber esto? Me pregunte, pero no le cuestione y me puse a leer: (_Para los demonios de sangre noble, su palabra es absoluta, en este término está regido por el código de honor de demonios, donde explica que cualquier acuerdo de partes, donde uno necesario tiene que ser de clase alta, el demonio noble comprometido en batalla, ya sea uno de su misma raza o cualquier otra, este tendrá que cumplir lo acordado exponiendo su honor y nombre, pero en el caso de que el demonio noble sea al quien retan, el tendrá que aceptar por principio, solo si el duelo trae algo gratificante de mayor valor para el demonio noble retado._) ¡Wau…! Sin duda los demonios nobles se toman enserio cosas como el "Honor", pero así es esta cultura, no era muy distinto en cuanto se trataba con los señores feudales o shougunes del tiempo Edo en Japón, pero el texto continuo (_Pero si dado el caso el demonio noble perdiese el duelo, aun si este fue el retador o el quien fue retado, el tendrá que cumplir su palabra por el Cogido de honor, pero en consecuencia de no solo perderá parte de su estatus, sino que en el caso que aposto, este tendrá que olvidarse de recuperarlo para siempre. _) terminando de leer el capítulo.

"Interesante" dijo Tesh.

"¿Tú crees? Sin duda el mundo de los nobles es muy complicado" Le conteste

"Es verdad, recuerda que es el mundo en el que vive tu amada." Tesh me dijo

Tesh me hizo recordar del mundo de donde viene Rias, sin duda para cada etapa que pase Rias estará más metida en estas cosas…. Creo que eso es el destino para aquellos que nacieron como nobles como Rias y Millicas-sama, quienes tienen un gran trabajo que hacer.

Después de leer ese capítulo yo continúe con lo que buscaba, el otro capítulo decía "Costumbres de las familias nobles" y decía: (_La sangre pura de los demonios nobles, solo puede ser mezclada con otro noble de igual estatus, se implemente varios medios para poder preservar esta costumbre en las familias; la primera de ellas fue que los padres de los jóvenes nobles sean quienes escojan por familias entre los pilares principales, sin excepción pudiendo emparejar incluso a demonios de la misma familia, la pareja de la futura familia, pero con lejanía de 3 generaciones; en segundo punto, los jóvenes nobles por obligación, tienen que conocer todas las modalidades de etiqueta, historia, inteligencia, y dominio de otras ramas de elegancia para debutar en sociedad; y el tercer punto, en este punto se da la excepción, de que la futura pareja pueda ser interrumpida por un tercero, dado el caso que este se involucre de gravedad durante la formación de la relación, el tercero puede intervenir, con motivos bien detallados y de peso de gravedad, tendrá la oportunidad de desintegrar la relación, ya se, que este gane por medio de duelo, también que demuestre una falta a la parte de la pareja que se dirige o que lleguen a mutuo acuerdo, pero por consecuencia el tercero que intervino tendrá que aceptar tanto las responsabilidades de si es aceptado y gano, o ser rechazado y castigado. Solo puede funcionar en el tercero, al no ser noble o demonio puro, si este es gran potencia para el inframundo u es alguien con grandes influencias.)_ Fin del texto.

"…"

Me quede en silencio, lo pensé…. ¡ESTOY COMPROMETIDO! Eso pensé; en si el texto fue muy claro, y haciendo memoria todo cuadra, cuando fui al inframundo por medio del paso que me dio Grayfia-sama, yo fue para impedir que Rias se casase con Raiser, pensando en primera que un matrimonio por obligación era ridículo y que también por parte de mí que no quería verla casada con él. Si lo vemos como lo dice el texto yo fui el tercero, pero en ese entonces, no poseía una importancia para el inframundo, pero si lo pienso bien yo poseo el poder de un "Lognius" el poder del Dragón Celestial, eso puedo haber sido el prestigio que pudo haber sido tomado como potencia, y eso también explica del porque esas clases con la mamá de Rias, ahora todo tenía sentido.

¿¡Te paso algo Issei!? Tesh me pregunto.

"No, no es nada, pero…" Le conteste medio decaído.

A mí, como dije, antes sin dudarlo no me desagradaba la idea de casarme con Rias, pero ahora es distinto. Desde que conocí a Tesh y tuve esos sueños extraños, estuve dudando mucho, es la mujer que me salvo la vida, me dio una segunda oportunidad de ser alguien, que se preocupa no solo por mi si no por todo el grupo, ella es mi inspiración, ella es una gran líder, una gran mujer, una gran jefa, es muy inteligente, tiene una belleza envidiable, pero sobre todo tiene mucho amor en su corazón , pero en si ¿Qué es lo que en verdad siento por Rias?

"Tesh, te puedo preguntar algo" le dije medio decaído.

"Dime Issei ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?" Tesh me pregunto.

Esta vez sentía Tesh más compresivo conmigo, no estoy seguro, pero él es listo ¿Sabrá? Pero por primera vez en mi vida, quería escuchar la respuesta adecuada.

"¿Qué es el amor?" Le pregunte.

"…"

"¿Sabes que es Tesh?" Le volví a preguntar.

Es la primera vez que Tesh se queda callado con una pregunta, y entonces pensé "No lo sabes" _**¿Qué tan difícil es? ¿Cómo sé que lo siento?**_ Esas preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza.

"Seria mentirte si te dijera _(Se cómo te sientes)_. Perdóname Issei, no tengo respuesta para tu pregunta._"_ Tesh me contesto.

El tono de Tesh cambio al modo en que alguien intenta consolarte, _¿Qué es el amor?_ Me seguía preguntando.

"Bueno Issei, será mejor salir de la biblioteca, aún tenemos tiempo hasta que despierten, que tal si vamos a la sala de entrenamientos a practicar un poco" Tesh me dijo.

Cambiando mi estado emocional, sabía que Tesh no es muy amable, pero ahora me hacía sentir que estaba olvidando lo principal, Tesh quiera que me concentre en el entrenamiento, también cosa que me olvido de este mal rato.

Después me dirige a la sala de entrenamientos, no hice mucho, solo entrene un poco el _intercambio de estado,_ Tesh y yo queríamos mejorarlo, ya sea en el tiempo, y menos estético.

Las chicas se despertaron yo hice el esfuerzo de olvidar ese mal rato para que no se dieran cuenta y funciono, fuimos a tomar desayuno, Millicas-sama, también nos acompañó. Más tarde vinieron Gasper y Kiba, a entrenar.

Gasper se fue con Koneko-chana entrenar a otra parte, Asia esta entretenida con su mini dragón y Ofis en la alberca,y Xenovia se puso a practicar con su espada, esta vez Rias y Akeno fueron con Millicas-sama a la biblioteca a estudiar, y como era de costumbre me quede con Kiba para entrenar.

"Bien Ise-kun, como comenzamos con el entrenamiento" Kiba dijo.

"De hecho, hoy día tenía planeado entrenar solo, pero necesito tu ayuda. Sabes a lo que me refiero" Le dije a Kiba.

"Entiendo es de ¡Eso!" Me contesto.

Nos dirigíamos a nuestra parte habitual de la sala de entrenamiento, pero esta vez nos fuimos más al fondo, el lugar era grande también, pero había un lugar en especial donde parecían grandes cúmulos de tierra en ese lugar era muy difícil que intervinieran.

"¡Aquí es perfecto!" Conteste.

"y bien Ise-kun ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?" Kiba dijo entusiastas.

"Bueno solo necesito que vigiles si se acercan y me avisas, no voy expulsar nada de energía, esto Tesh lo dijo que es un entrenamiento _espacio y mente_" Le conteste.

"Ya veo. Entiendo confía en mi" Kiba me dijo con su habitual actitud

Pero cuando empecé a dirigirme a entrenar

"¡Espera!" Kiba me retuvo

"¿Pasa algo?" le pregunte

"Ayer me dijiste que tenías lago que decirme, pero no sé si es el mejor momento para que me lo digas" Kiba me dijo.

En ese instante recordé el mal pesar de la mañana, lo que le iba a decir a Kiba tenía que ver también con eso también.

"Creo que será mejor más tarde" Le dije con una mirada decaída y me aleje.

"(Voz Baja) ¡Ise-Kun!" Al parecer Kiba se dio cuenta.

Al llegar a un punto exacto, me dispuso a entrenar.

"Bueno Issei, vamos a empezar con lo que es la conexión con el ambiente." Tesh me dijo.

"Está bien. ¿Y eso como lo hago?" Le pregunte.

"Ahora que estamos en un lugar alejando lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte y ver ahora este terreno, tú te sentaras como alguien que está meditando, pero en tu cabeza solo te concentraras en crear este escenario, la finalidad de esto es que te adaptes a los diferente escenarios de batallas, y puedas sentir el flujo de conexión con este lugar, es decir, que te prepararemos mentalmente para que te puedas pelear y usar el terreno a tu favor de manera más rápida" Tesh me explico.

"¡Entiendo!" le dije.

Entonces me puse en posición, y me concentre, el silencio reinaba en este lugar, poco a poco, solo está apunto de escuchar mis pensamientos, pero... _¿Qué es el amor? ¿Cómo lo puedo sentir?_... En ese momento, mi concentración término, solo podía pensar en esas preguntas, yo está frunciendo mi rostro para forzarme a concentrarme. Y es entonces cuando….. _¿A quién debo amar? _Esa última pregunta me hiso abrir los ojos.

¿Qué hago? Pensé, solo quería olvidar por un rato ese momento.

"Bueno, creo que será mejor que lo dejemos." Tesh dijo.

"¿Por qué? Lo puedo volver hacer" Le dije a Tesh.

"¡No! Por ahora solo arregla tus pensamientos. " Tesh me dijo.

Tesh se dio cuenta que no está tranquilo, que por eso no podía entrenar adecuadamente, él no me grito, ni nada, pero igual sentí desagrado por su parte.

Me regrese donde Kiba, el no esperaba que fuera a regresar rápido, pero solo le dije que por hoy era más que suficiente.

Era verdad no me podía concentrar mucho, tenía esas dudas en la cabeza y por alguna razón me sentía incómodo conmigo mismo, _¿Qué es lo que siento?..._

"¿Paso algo Ise-kun?" Kiba pregunto.

"En realidad, ni yo sé" le dije cabizbajo.

"¿Tiene que ver con lo que me querías decir ayer?" me volvió a preguntar.

"De hecho, si" le dije.

Lo pensé mucho, ¿Por qué tengo estas dudas? Y nadie me contestaba solo quería estar tranquilo, quería conocer la respuesta.

"Uhmm ¡Ya veo!" Dije Kiba

En ese instante el saco una de runa para tele-transportarnos, el hizo el hechizo y agarrando mi mano, me jalo y llevo con él.

"¡Oye! ¿A dónde vamos?" le preguntó sorprendido.

* * *

Antes de que el me contestara nos tele-transportamos, normalmente me sentiría muy sucio por que otro chico me agarra la mano O.o…. Estoces el que no me importase eso, es porque ahora si estoy grave.

El lugar a donde nos tele-transportamos fue a mi parecer.

"¡Un departamento!" Dije

Este lugar más parece, un departamento de solteros, pero todo está bien ordenado y limpio, en si era grande para una sola persona, tenía sus muebles, su Tv, su cocina, y al ver más de cerca un librero.

"¿Dónde estamos?" le pregunte.

"En mi casa" Kiba me dijo.

Ya veo, el me trajo a su casa. Entonces Kiba saco su teléfono celular, él estaba buscando un número en su agenda y cuando empezó a llamar.

(Rung rung)

_(¡Hola! Buchou) Kiba dijo._

¡Espera! ¡Llamaste a Rias! O_o

_(¿Kiba? ¿Por qué me llamas por celular? Pensé que estabas con Ise entrenado en la sala.)_

_(Más bien, por eso le llame. Yo he Issei salimos a probar una nueva clase de entrenamiento. Pero como teníamos prisa use una de las runas de Tele-transportacion y ahora le llamo de donde estamos, creo que nos vamos a demorar un día entero, por eso la llamada, perdón por no avisarle adecuadamente, pero en si tenías muchas ganas de entrenar esta rutina.) _

_(Ya veo Kiba, pero ¿Por qué no entrenar en la sala de entrenamientos?)_

_(Es que este nuevo entrenamiento es más práctico al aire libre y exterior.)_

Yo podía escuchar su conversación, en verdad ¡Kiba estaba mintiendo! No había tal cosa de entrenamiento, Rias se enojara mucho si descubre esto, más bien me duele el trasero de solo pensarlo.

_(¡Está bien Kiba! Gracia por avisar, pero sería mejor que me lo dijeran si estábamos cerca, pero solo cuídense, en la mañana temprano nos vemos.)_

Esa fue su conversación, al parecer lo que trataba Kiba había funcionado por ahora.

"¿Qué fue eso?" le pregunte asombrado.

"Jajaja… Nos escapamos" Kiba dijo riéndose.

"¡No, no me refiero a eso! ¿Si no por qué?" Le pregunte con un tono más fuerte.

Entonces Kiba sin perder su gracia me miro… ¡Oye no me mires así! Pensé, es raro.

"Pero antes de eso, creo que pude cambiar un poco tu ánimo, además no creo que a las demás le hubiera gustado verte así, pero se lo que te moleste, por eso acá estoy para escucharte." Él me dijo

Me sorprendí un poco, él le había mentido Rias porque se había dado cuento que esta triste, que gran amigo, él lo hizo por mí.

"¿Te diste cuenta?" Le dije.

"Eres muy obvio" Me contesto

Ahora estábamos en su casa, su casa de Kiba no estaba ni tan cerca ni tan lejos, pero sería un problema salir ahora, si nos descubren se molestaran mucho y entonces.

"Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?" Le pregunté

"No creo salir sea buena idea, pero tenemos mi casa para nosotros 2" Él me dijo como burlándose.

¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡No bromees conmigo!... ¡De ser así! ¡Prefiero el castigo de Rias!

"Bueno Ise-kun, si te traje aquí es que quise que te desahogaras por lo que te molesta, de paso también por nuestra conversación pendiendo de ayer, aunque esos 2 tienen que ver mucho" me contesto.

"Jaja… Tienes razón, a veces me da miedo que me puedas leer de esa manera." Le conteste más calmado.

Luego de eso Kiba y yo nos pusimos cómodos, la casa de Kiba era un lugar agradable, Kiba me invito a sentarme en su sala de estar, ahora él y yo estábamos frente a frente.

El trajo un poco de té para acompañar, y fue ahí donde le conté todo, desde que estuve en la brecha dimensional, los sueños que tuve con cierta chica con el rostro que no podía ver, mis dudas, lo que leí en la biblioteca, de cómo me sentía tan confundió, pero más sobre ¿Qué es lo que sentía por Rias?

"Y bueno eso es todo lo paso o bueno lo que me estaba pasando" le dije.

"Ya veo Ise-kun, en realidad no me imaginaba que te sentías de esa formas, pero más que todo me sorprende mucho lo que me dijiste al final"

"¿Te refieres sobre buchuo?" Le pregunte.

"Si, déjame decirte que buchuo, estaba muy feliz cuando la escogiste, pero en sí creo que no era todo felicidad, y lo que me trajo a la cabeza fue esos sueños que me contaste" Kiba perturbado me dijo.

"Ni yo lo sé, pero una parte de mi siente una gran nostalgia, es ¿Cómo si ya conociera ese y lugar? Y sobre todo ¿Esa persona?" Le conteste medio caído.

Kiba en si no se esperaba todo lo que le conté, es normal, ni yo sé del ¿Por qué?...

"Kiba, pero hay algo que te quería preguntar" le dije

"¿Qué es Ise-kun?" Kiba me pregunto.

Es aquellas palabras que buscaba respuesta.

"¿Qué es el amor?" le pregunte.

Al igual que con Tesh, Kiba se quedó en silencio, es como si nadie conociera que es, y entonces me preguntaba por eso ¿Qué es lo que siento por Rias? Como voy a sentir algo que ni siquiera sé, pero

"En verdad no lo sé Ise-kun, pero de algo estoy seguro, creo que es una respuesta que no se pueda decir en palabras, todavía somos jóvenes, aún nos falta mucho que ver en este mundo, tal vez lo que sientes por buchuo sea o no sea amor, creo que con el tiempo tú mismo te darás la respuesta, el pensar en eso es muy difícil, pero si lo piensas aun es algo muy lindo que otra persona te quiera con todo su ser, se preocupa por ti, llore por ti, y que te diga mucho que te quiere, el amor es algo increíble, pero a solo pocos se les revelan, ¿Qué es el amor? Creo que no hay que pensarlo mucho". Kiba sin perder su carisma me contesto.

Por laguna razón, esta vez me sentía mejor, en si Kiba es muy buen amigo, creo que tiene razón, todavía soy muy joven, tengo que vivir más, ¿Qué es el amor?… Tal vez si sigo con Rias lo voy a descubrir, Kiba tiene razón, Rias es todo lo que me dijo, solo soy un ¡Idiota! Que no valora lo que tiene, yo creo que es hora que me olvide de esa visión o sueños, solo me crean conflictos internos y, por esa idiotez dudo mucho.

"Con que ya estas mejor" Tesh dijo.

"¡Oh! Tesh" conteste.

"Es Tesh-kun" kiba dijo.

Es obvio solo yo le podía escuchar.

"Lo viste todo verdad, bueno disculpa por ser tan dramático" Le dije a Tesh.

"(Suspiro) no hay problema, más bien hay que olvidar esto, pero aún hay algo que me molesta demasiado" Dijo Tesh.

"¿Cómo qué?" le pregunté.

"No lo sé, pero será mejor olvidarlo" Sugirió Tesh.

"No sé, pero me siento ignorado" Dijo Kiba.

"¡Ahh! Disculpa no fue mi intensión." Le dije

"Hahaha no te preocupes Ise-kun" Él me dijo riéndose.

En ese momento mis dudas se había disipado por un momento, pero un tenía algo que hacer.

"Bueno Kiba, ¿No hay que ser mentiroso con Buchuo?" le dije.

"¿Quieres volver y recibir el castigo?" Kiba aun alegre me pregunto.

"No me refería a eso" le dije.

"¡Entonces a que te refieres!" él me dijo.

"Vamos a entrenar, pero vamos a un lugar desolado, creo que sería bueno eso que en vez de no hacer nada todo el día" le dije.

Él tal vez no esperaba que dijera eso, pero el que se sorprendió esta vez fue Tesh.

"¡Issei! No digas que..." Tesh me dijo

"Si, no crees que es buena la oportunidad" Le dije con entusiasmo.

"Ya veo, entonces vamos." Tesh me lo dijo más alegre.

Con Kiba y Tesh decidimos salir a entrenar al exterior, como Kiba había a visado a Rias no había problema si nos detectaban, cuando llegamos, Kiba se puso a entrenar por su cuenta y yo también. Yo y Tesh no fuimos a una parte alta del bosque a donde habíamos ido y volví a intentar el de nuevo el _espacio y mente, _en si no era más simple que la meditación este entrenamiento, la cuestión de esto era la siguiente, yo tenía que concentrarme en la imagen del lugar, y sentir el flujo de energía del lugar, al hacer eso yo tenía que concentrarme bien y sentir que estoy en esas partes donde hay flujo, no es igual como concentrarse y predecir los movimientos del enemigo, sino esto más se centrar en aprovechar el terreno, Tesh me dijo:_ "Conocer a tu enemigo es bueno, pero hacer el terreno a tu favor también"_ cuando uno se vuelve por así decirlo uno con la naturaleza.

Nos pasamos hasta tarde entrenado con Kiba, lo que me sorprendió fue los buenos resultados del entrenamiento, pues en un días, puede lograrlo, no a la perfección, pero si podía hacer y recuerdo bien lo que me dijo Tesh hace tiempo, que con el poder Divino yo era un prodigio; por ejemplo: Yo para hacerme fuerte con la trasformación de la "Reina Verdadera" me costó mucho tiempo y sacrificio en lograr, pero aun así no fue perfecto, pero en cambió con este entrenamiento me es más fácil realizarlo.

Pase la noche en la casa de Kiba, nos pusimos a charlar, y Kiba ¡Cocina muy bien!... De hecho creo que nos acostamos tarde, era la primera vez que está en la casa de un amigo sin ver una maratón de películas XXX, nos pusimos hablar cosas del futuro, de cómo seguir mejorando, y como desarrollarnos.

* * *

Devuelta a casa

Cuando volví en la mañana las chicas me recibieron muy cariñosas, el pequeño heredero, Millicas-sama también esta hay… creo que estaba jugando con Ofis., pero lo curioso es que Millicas-sama que es Ofis, seguro las chicas le dijeron algo.

Los 3 días restantes pasaron muy rápido, en ese tiempo que Millicas-sama estuvo, pude ver que él nos estaba estudiando, ya sea como socializamos, como progresábamos individualmente, él estaba al detalle de todo, pero yo también fui cuidadoso con mi entrenamiento especial cosa que él no lo noto, pero aun con eso progrese un poco más, no solo practique lo que era el "_espacio y mente_", y otras técnicas básicas según Tesh.

Al pasar estos días también, interactúe un poco más con Millicas, era un chico muy amable, el me honraba cuando me decía _"Ise-niisama_", hasta a veces podía decirle Millicas sin el prefijo "Sama". Tal vez fue porque supo que tengo una relación con Rias, y quiere que lo llame de manera más íntima como lo hace su tía, pues en si Rias era muy importante para mí, yo quiero que mi cariño por ella crezca hasta el día con seguridad llamarlo _"Amor"._

Cuando está entrenando con Kiba, que era lo habitual, vi que Millicas que nos estaba observado desde hace un rato, el parecía interesado en el entrenamiento que tenía con Kiba. En mi condición actual sin Ddraig solo podía invocar la armadura y usar unas que otras de las habilidades, yo esta con mi armadura puesta enfrentándome a Kiba.

Entonces…

"Yo también quiero intentarlo." Dijo el pequeño de cabello carmesí.

Cuando lo escuchamos paramos un rato y le observamos.

"¡Enserio! ¿Quieres practicar con nosotros?" Le pregunte.

"¿Por qué no Ise-niisama? Además ser fuerte es parte de mi rol como hijo de Lucifer" Dijo inflando su pecho con orgullo.

"No esperaba menos de ti. Sin duda tomas tu rol muy enserio" Kiba dijo alabando.

Cuando Millicas se nos acercó, también había alguien que se presentó después.

"Uhm me parece interesante verlos, y creo que también es bueno aprender un poco batalla que solo observar." Dijo Rias caminado así acá.

Millicas era hijo del Rey Demonio más poderos del inframundo, quien con orgullo llevaba el nombre de Lucifer, ese era Sirzechs-sama y de la Reyna más poderosa del inframundo Grayfia-sama, en su nacimiento de este chico es el orgullo de sus padres, él es un prodigio, y según comentarios de Rias había un facción de políticos interesados en apoyar durante su crecimiento del Millicas, pensándolo bien este chico puede ser que tenga una carga mayor a la que tuvo Rias, pero así es la vida de aquellos con padres poderosos.

Es decir, como hijo de los seres más fuertes del inframundo, él también tenía que desarrollar sus habilidades en el campo de batalla, justo Tesh me dijo algo similar, ahora sin duda yo también me sentía ansiosos de practicar con Millicas.

Cuando empezamos a iniciar la práctica, Kiba cambio a una espada de imitación, ya que solo era un practica no era necesario usar espadas reales, Rias me sugirió vestir mi armadura completa, yo al inicio solo iba usar el guantéale, pero creí que fue más por la ilusión de Millicas el ver de cerca al, Dragón celestial, llamado Sekiryuutei.

"Muy bien listos" dijo Rias

Esta era una pelea de 2 contra 1, porque así lo sugirió Rias, no tenía pensado ponerme serio ya que Millicas solo es un niño, y no tiene experiencia de combate.

"Muy bien, sean amables conmigo." Dijo Millicas.

Y cuando empezó…. ¡No puede ser! dije, Millicas al inicio se empezó a mover muy rápido, no era un niño que podíamos decir normal, de hecho, pero más una cuando se estaba acercando, el empezó a expulsar una gran aura de poder demoniaco.

Sin dudas ese era…. _El poder de la destrucción_ pensé, ese es el mismo que usaba su padre y su tía…. _No puedo creerlo_ pensé, él es fuerte. Cuando se acercó yo lo pude evadir, pero ahora Kiba era su mira y…

¡BASHU!

Los sonidos de una espada rompiéndose.

"…"

Kiba quedo si habla, su espada había sido destrozada de un solo ataque, el ataque en si poseía una gran aura demoniaca, yo también está sin habla, a pesar de ser una espada de práctica, ¡es increíble que lo haya destruido!

Al escuchar el sonido de la espada de Kiba, empezaron a llegar espectadores al ver, eran Xenovia, Irina, Asia, Koneko-chan, Ravel y Rossweisse-san. Ellas al escuchar de la boca de Rias lo que paso, se sorprendieron al igual que nosotros. Al rato también llego Akeno-san, a pesar que las chicas le contaron lo sucedido no mostro sorpresa, al parecer ella se lo esperaba.

"Increible ¿No crees?" le dije a Kiba

"Si, fue un error subestimarlo." Dijo Kiba alegre.

Fue entonces que Millicas de nuevo intento acortar distancia entre nosotros, seguíamos todavía en shock, esta vez el empezó a lanzar disparos como si de una escopeta se tratase, ¡Muchos proyectiles venían así a nosotros a buena velocidad!

Si uno es borrado con solo tocar el poder de la destrucción, Es muy difícil pensar como bloquear tal habilidad como la destrucción.

Como Kiba era alguien con velocidad, para él no le sería difícil esquivarlo, pero yo tenía una forma más simple, una buena forma es enfrentar poder con poder y lance unos draco-disparos para impactar con los de Millicas.

"¡Pero Qué!" dije.

Los disparos de Millicas empezaron a moverse sin impactar con mi ataque, este poder es similar al de Sirzechs-sama donde él podía comprimir el poder de la destrucción y transfórmalo en esferas y controlarlo.

Por un error esta vez estaba a su alcance, aunque me envió sus ataque por suerte pude esquivar y pude oír.

¡Bashun!

La parte de la armadura que cubría mi pierna fue destruida…. Me quede pensando, recordé cuando Rias me dijo, que me pusiera la armadura, no fue para darle el gusto a Millicas, sino fue que no podía enfrentarme a él sin usarlo.

"Él es completamente a otro nivel" Dijo Kiba.

Al observar a mí alrededor Rias estaba satisfecha de observar. Enserio me arrepiento de subestimarlo, _¡él es un chico monstruoso!_

"Ese chico es más que un prodigio nato." El que dijo fue Tesh.

"¿Estas observando?" le pregunté.

"Si, al inicio me sorprendí que alguien como ese chico que nunca piso un campo de batalla de la haga difícil" Tesh dijo, y prosiguió "Hay Issei, puedes observar los 2 primeros puntos de la batalla; ese niño tiene un poder enorme, pero sabe usarlo" Tesh alagando lo dije.

"Si tienes razón, el poder de la destrucción no es cualquier cosa." Le dije.

Entonces Tesh cambiando de anime en las palabras

"Pero en si practicamos un poco con el" Dijo Tesh

"¿Cómo así?" le pregunté.

"Recuerda tu entrenamiento, creo que es buen momento" Entusiasmando dijo Tesh.

Yo pensé en mi entrenamiento y sabía a lo que se refería.

"¡El espacio y mente!" le dije

"¡Exacto! Ahora es tu turno de hacerlo retroceder" dijo Tesh.

En ese instante recordé el tercer punto, _"Creatividad"_ la técnica del _espacio y mente_ contaba con ese punto. La técnica me permitida sentir el flujo de energía del terreno para poder sentir ese flujo del terreno yo mismo me convertía en parte del terreno, y eso flujos de energía era mis ojos, en si todo lugar hay un poco de vida, al hacer eso la naturaleza se vuelve mi aliada y me permite idear maneras de contratacar cualquier ataque aunque este sería inminente al ataque, suena algo muy imposible, pero en si cuerpo por el flujo puede moverse a voluntad inesperada.

Yo estaba preparado para usar esa técnica, y luego mire a Kiba…. Con mi mirada le di a entender que fuera el primero, el solo asisto con la mirada ¡Entendido!... Kiba fue en primera mientras que yo me concentraba a paso lento.

Cuando Kiba fue a atacar a Millicas este ya le estaba esperando, ambos era veloces y Millicas podía seguir en igual a Kiba, pero en ese instantes Millicas preparó unos proyectiles de poder que lanzo a Kiba, Kiba para defenderse tubo que esquivarlos, en esa abertura Millicas evadió a Kiba y se dirigía a atacarme.

Yo ya habia terminado de concentrarme y está listo.

"Muy bien Ise-niisama, prepárate" Dijo Millicas.

"¡Muy bien no te contengas con nada!" le conteste.

Yo ya había terminado mi concentración, por el flujo terrenal yo sentía como se sentía el terreno que estoy pisando, podía sentir también los pasos de Millicas aproximándose, y fue donde, comprendí.

"(Voz Baja) El me hacer un ataque directo con potencia" exclame.

Antes de que llegara yo me estaba preparando, en este caso lo que hice fue saltar, si él me iba hacer un ataque directo con ese poder, evadirlo o esquivarlo igual me aria daño dentro de su rango, por eso decidí saltar en el momento adecuado.

Y era verdad él está cargando su puño con gran aura demoniaca, y cuando él se lanzó atacar, yo justo antes salte haciendo imposible que él retenga su ataque, cuando uno hace un ataque de concentración como en su caso destruye una gran parte y sobre todo su poder de la destrucción se esparciera en ese rango, por eso salte.

Las chicas se quedaron impresionadas al ver como ese poder destruía y no dejaba nada a su paso, pero más que pude salir sin rasguños.

"Ehh falle" dijo Millicas

Tal vez arruine su plan, el no esperaba que hiciera eso, pero antes de pensar yo en el aire empecé a cargar mi draco- disparos y los lancé.

(Plush)

Se escuchó una pequeña explosión dejando una cortina de humo.

Al disiparse, el vi la cara sorprendida de Millicas…. _¡Are! _Lo escuche decir; mi disparos fueron directos solo a su alrededor, dejándolo a él en medio de un gran hueco.

"Perdí" dijo el pequeño con satisfacción en su rostro.

Después de todo en mi cabeza solo pensaba _Esplendido… _Eso fue muy divertido, además el hijo de Sirzechs-sama es asombroso, no podía esperar menos de alguien que es hijo de los más fuertes del inframundo.

"¡Excelente!" Millicas me dijo alegría.

Parece que estaba satisfecho con esto después de todo y entonces Kiba se me acercó.

"¿Lo usaste verdad?" Me pregunto.

"Lo viste no, fue mi única forma de repelerlo." Le conteste.

Kiba sabía de mi técnica, pues el primer día que entrenamos él me ayudo en los primero pasos, esa vez ya podía manejarlo en cuestión de defensa, pero no en batalla. Pero ¿Cómo lo logre es simple?

En bosque en una parte desolada, estábamos yo y Kiba, Kiba tenía el papel de atacarme, pero no con cualquier cosas…. _¡Lluvia de espadas! _Esa vez dije, Tesh sugirió que esa fuera la manera de entrenar, yo me había quedado en un solo sitio esperando lluvia de espadas, y para perfeccionarlo no tenía que moverme lejos, y ni lanzar poder, solo usar el _espacio y mente, _cuando lo estaba usando, el flujo del terreno me avisa anticipadamente donde será el impacto antes de lanzarlo, y ¿Cómo me avisa? Simple, el terreno donde va colisionar, el impacto como soy uno con él, se siente más suave cuando Kiba me lanzo su lluvia de espadas sentí varios puntos suaves de terreno en esa ocasión, solo tenía que moverme y no pisar los puntos suaves, y también como observador por el flujo puedo ver la mejor manera de atacar, no preocupando mucho por el ataque lanzado, en el caso de Millicas antes de que me ataque el terreno donde estaba, una gran parte de este se suavizó y que por lo tanto salte antes que el impacto me dé, dándome tiempo en planear como atacarlo, pero en si esta técnica, según Tesh es solo de entrenamiento, ya que no como desventaja el concentrarse demora un poco y solo funciona en tierra.

"Espero que alguien día me enseñes eso Ise-Kun" Dijo Kiba.

"No hay problema, amigo." Le conteste.

Rias y las demás estaban con Millicas, al parecer le estaba felicitando.

"Buen trabajo, pudiste aguantar a Ise y Kiba" Le dijo Rias.

"Si, Rias-neesama tus siervos son muy increíbles." Dijo Millicas.

Aun yo seguía en mi armadura, pero estaba por intercambiar hasta…

Escalofríos

Sentía la sensación de escalofríos, sentí una presencia que me está observando, sin duda esos sentimientos intensos van dirigidos hacia mí.

Al observar bien la entrada de la sala de entrenamientos estaba abierta, y pude observar una figura dirigiéndose.

¡Yo conozco esa figura! ¡Por supuesto! …. ¡El Santa Rojo!

¡¿Por qué el Satán Rojo está aquí?! Me preguntaba…. ¡Él era Sirzechs-sama! ¡Pero porque me manda ese sentimiento de frialdad! En este momento me sentí un poco más aliviado estar dentro de la armadura.

Cuando ingreso, esa aura de frialdad aún se dirigía mí y más fuerte.

"¡Issei! ¡Hagamos el _intercambio_! No presiento nada bueno en esto" Tesh dijo apresurado.

"Pero ¿Estás seguro? Acá están los demás" le pregunté.

"No, te preocupes, gracias a que practicamos _el intercambio_, el aura blanca ya no sale en cantidad, y como estamos en dentro de la armadura no se notara."

Sin replicarle y por un poco de miedo le hice caso, y lo hicimos, ahora era más fácil hacer el intercambio, lo que practicamos más durante estos días fue solo lo más básico, ahora podía cambiar con Tesh si dar un resplandor en como antes, pero aun lo daba, de hecho me sorprendió que lo hiciera en rápidamente.

Cuando cambiamos Tesh ya estaba en mi cuerpo, pero entonces.

"Millicas… así que te gusta más el Dragón Oppai que el Satán Rojo" Sirzechs-sama dijo con un tono más triste.

¿Eh...? escuche bien… entonces Rias se acerba.

"¡Hay Ise! Tal vez la razón de porque mi hermano esta así es porque que cree que le agradas más Millicas que a él" Me dijo Rias

Ella me dijo, pero no podía contestarle, ahora era Tesh en mi cuerpo,…. ¿Pero porque yo pensaría que le quitaría a Millicas?

"Wauuu… Papá ¡Enserio vas a pelear con el Dragon Oppai! Estoy es grandioso" Dijo el pequeño muy alegre.

"¡Bien Dragon Oppai! ¡Prepárate! hoy día vamos a ver quién es mejor!" dijo Sirzechs-sama haciendo una pase ridícula.

¡Solo es un padre celoso! No tenía idea del ¿Por qué?, pero ¡Oh, vamos por favor solo por eso! ¡Mi cuerpo todavía recuerda su espeluznante poder! ¡Él pudo desviar con sus manos uno de mis draco-disparos más poderosos!

"¡Ise-niisama! ¡Mi padre va hacer tu oponente, espero que den lo mejor!" Dijo Millicas con más emoción.

¡No lo incentives! ¡Tal vez cambiar con Tesh fue buena idea! , pero entonces…

Entonces un círculo mágico apareció en medio de nosotros, ya creo de quien se trataba.

La luz titila y de la cual del círculo mágico apareció mi salvadora de cabello plateado, ¡Es Grayfia-sama! Mi preocupación de hace un rato empezó a bajar, solo ¡Gracias!

Lo único que podía ver era que el Gran Satán Rojo estaba temblando enfrente de su esposa.

Su solo presencia intimidaba, aunque no iba dirigida a nosotros, en un costado Asia está lagrimeando y a su lado Xenovia estaba tiesa.

"¡Oye Tesh! Estas bien" le pregunte un poco intimidado

"…"

No conseguía respuesta, de hecho, cuando esta así es que solo está concentrado o pensando tampoco le sentí intimidado con la presencia de la Reyna más fuerte.

"¡Sirzechs-sama, viniste a esta ciudad en tu tiempo libre y ¿Disfrazado de esa manera? Podrías explicarte!" Dijo eso Grayfia-sama mostrando enojo.

Con esa intensidad el Satán Rojo se dirige a Grayfia-sama, y de repente este se arrodilla.

"¡Perdón! Todo esto es mi culpa" Dijo arrepintiéndose Sirzechs-sama.

¡El Rey demonio más Poderoso! ¡Se riendo! ¡Yo sabía eso, pero verlo!

"Sabía que mi madre es la más fuerte" Diciendo eso Millicas.

Todos, menos Tesh, afirmaron eso.

Uff… me sentí aliviado, creo que me apresure con _el intercambio_. Cuando Grayfia-sama agarro a Sirzechs-sama para llevárselo, y los demás estaban saliendo…. ¡Realmente! ¡Las palabras que se escucharon después! ¡Dejaron en Shock a todo el mundo!

"¡Con que el Rey demonio, que tiene el nombre de Lucifer! ¡En verdad te retiras como un cobarde! " Tesh usando mi cuerpo y mi voz lo dijo fuerte.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

¡Todo el mundo! ¡Incluyéndome! Mostraron un rostro muy asombrado dirigiendo se así a mí, no había palabras, el silencio reinaba. Esas expresiones jamás me lo voy a olvidar.

"¿Ise estas bromeando verdad?" Pregunto un poco asustada Rias.

¡No! ¡Yo no dije eso! Fue este Bastardo….

"¡Si tu escusa es el temor a tu esposa! ¿Realmente mereces el nombre de Lucifer?" Tesh lo dijo, es un tono provocativo.

¡Oye Tesh! ¡Te estás pasando! Incluso no logro ver tu motivo, ya te pasaste de la raya.

La expresión de todos, paso de ser asombro a una de preocupación, mejor dicho todos estaban más que conmocionados, tal vez Tesh dijo algo que no debió decir, y eso provoco lo siguiente.

"¡Oye Hyudou! Aun si eres tú. Como te atreves a dirigirte de esa manera Sirzechs-sama, incluso es una falta gravísima el solo usar su nombre aún por broma." La que dijo eso fue Grayfia-sama con una intensidad mayor que hace un rato.

Todos en la sala, incluso Rias y Millicas se quedaron en silencia para hacerse a un lado, Grayfia-sama está realmente enojada, cosa que en ningún momento Tesh se dejó intimidar

"¡Ya veo! ¡Con que su Código de demonios, simplemente es una broma!" Tesh dijo.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Pregunto Grayfia-sama sin respuesta de bajar su ira.

"No importa como lo sé, el Satán Rojo vino a un duelo, si intervienes estarían incumpliendo sus propias normas, y costumbres o ¿Me equivoco?" Tesh dijo.

Esta vez Grayfia-sama con una vena en su frente se quedó en silencio…. ¡Por qué lo usas ahora! ¡Solo mira! ¡La más fuerte nos va a matar!

"¿Qué dices Sirzechs-sama?" Tesh solo esta vez se dirigió a Sirzechs-sama.

¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Esto no es bueno!... por alguna razón esta vez casi me pongo a rezar, dentro de mi está más que desesperado y con miedo, lo de una simple broma, cambio a un escenario de muerte.

Entonces…

"Grayfia-san. Como tu Rey y en nombre del Lucifer. Mi orden es que los aquí presente se retiren dentro de la casa, se les tiene estrictamente prohibido acercarse ni siquiera para a la escaleras para bajar al sótano, y eso te incluye. " Eso dijo Sirzechs-sama caminado acercándose.

La cara de Grayfia-sama cambio de golpe, todo aquí empezaron a sentir miedo e incomodidad, la vos de Sirzechs-sama era muy seria.

¡Esto no poder ser!... en realidad Tesh lo provoco… él se acercaba al centro y se quitó el cascó!

"Oni-sama Esto no esss…" Rias fue interrumpida.

Ella vio los ojos de Sirzechs que hizo que ella temblara, ahora ella no estaba hablando con su hermano, sino con el rey demonio más fuerte.

"¡Esto es ridículo! Enserio te vas a dejar llevar por eso!" Grayfia-sama perdido la elegancia del momento, y expulso su reclamos, pero…

Pero….

"Acaso Grayfia-san ¡¿Me vas a desobedecer?!" El rey demonio exclamo.

La mirada de Sirzechs-sama no cambio en ningún momento aun cuando volteo al ver a su esposa, era demasiado penétrate aun si no va dirigido a mí. La que alguna vez fue la reina más fuerte, está temblando, la intimidaron no solo eso, ella retrocedió, en su rostro empezó a salir un poco de sudor, esta vez los papeles se invirtieron y Grayfia- sama parecía una niña asustada apunto de recibir un castigo de sus padres por portarse mal.

Y como reacción, Grayfia-sama se arrodillo…. ¡Ella se arrodillo! O.O

"¡Como usted. Ordene Sirzechs-sama!" Grayfia-sma contesto intentando ocultar su miedo.

Esta vez fuimos testigos, de un lado que jamás pensamos de ver en Grayfia-sama, no eran marido y mujer ahora, eran Amo y sirviente.

Cuando Grayfia-sama se encargó de sacar a todos de la sala de entrenamientos, cuando Sirzechs-sama se aseguró que la orden pues no sea rota. Ahora estamos completamente solo.

¡VOY A MORIR! T-T

"Acompáñame, más al fondo hay un espacio enorme. Dudo que alguien valla por haya." Tesh le dijo a Sirzechs-sama

"No creo que me desobedezcan después de verme así. Pero si eso quieres ¡Vamos!" Sirzechs-sama Lo dijo con mucha seriedad.

Tesh estaba a la cabeza dirigiendo a Sirzechs-sama, aun poseía mi armadura puesta…. ¡Realmente vas a pelear contra el! Eso pensé, en si solo quería desaparecer. Seguro Sirzechs-sama piensa que en verdad le dije esas cosas. (T-T)

Cuando llegamos al fondo de las sala de entrenamiento, este lugar era muy grande, me hizo acordar el estadio donde me enfrente con Sirzechs-sama la primera vez, pero a diferencia de esa vez…

Entonces

"Sé que no eres Ise ¿Me podrías explicar eso?" Sirzechs-sama pregunto.

¡Se dio cuenta O.O! ¡Ni Grayfia-sama se dio cuenta! Entonces él lo sabe.

"Era de esperar de alguien que es llamado Rey demonio" contesto Tesh.

"No contestaste a mi pregunta." Dijo Sirzechs-sama.

"¡Mi yo no es algo que te interese!" Tesh molesto contesto.

"¡Ya veo! Pero usar el cuerpo de mi cuñado, solo para pelear conmigo" entonces Sirzechs-sama saco su aura "Te sacare de su cuerpo y ¡ELIMINARE!" amenazante dijo.

¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo miedo! Jamás pensé ver a Sirzechs-sama muy enojado.

Eso no intimido ni un poco a Tesh.

"¡Ehh…! Entonces se ve que no sabes con quien te enfrentas." Tesh en forma burlón dijo.

"¿Que dices?" Sirzechs-sama pregunto si bajar su aura.

"¡Que tal! Si lo hacemos bajo sus reglas demonios" Tesh dijo y prosiguió "Según su código, tu sabes las consecuencias de los duelo. Si tu ganas yo te diré todo lo que quieres, pero dejaras a Issei de lado." Dijo Tesh

"¡Entiendo!" Dijo Sirzechs-sama, aceptando, y prosiguió "Pero de acuerdo al mismo código, ¿Qué es lo que me vas a pedir?" pregunto.

¡Solo me quede sorprendido! ¡Enserio esos 2 van a pelear!

"Nada para mí solo para Issei." Tesh Dijo.

¡NO ME METAS A MI!

"¿Issei? Porque lo mencionas" Sirzechs-sama sorprendido lo dijo.

"¿Qué no te das cuenta? Esto es deseo de Issei" Tesh dijo.

¡Que mierda dices! ¡Esto no es nada mío! ¡No…Voy a morir Virgen!

"¿Por qué mierda Tesh, dime porque?"

Pensado que no me iba a contestar, pero

"¡No me digas eso! ¡Tú lo sabes muy bien!" Tesh me contesto y prosiguió "Se muy bien que en tu dudas y ese dolor de tu corazón no han desaparecido, intentas ocultarlo, evadiendo el problema, solo piensas que el tiempo en verdad va ayudar… ¡No seas idiota!" Tesh me lo dijo molesto.

Me quede sorprendido.

"¡Quéee... dices... Tess.h!" Le dije tartamudeando.

"Lo ves que tengo razón" Tesh.

Era verdad, pero que él lo sepa, no tiene sentido del ¿Por qué? Todo esto.

"¡Pero esto no tiene que ver con lo otro!" Le recriminé.

"¡Tu mejor que nadie sabes que todo esto tiene que ver!" Tesh, si cambio de tono lo dijo, y prosiguió "Issei, el tiempo solo ayuda a los que realmente lo necesita, pero no puedo ver y hacerme el despistado cuando la causa de todo está en frente de mí." él dijo.

"¿¡Por queeee….!?" Le grite.

"Si tú decides en amar alguien es cosa tuya, pero antes tienes que librarte de ese muro para que realmente puedas avanzar, se perfectamente bien con quien me voy a enfrentar, pero una parte de mi está demasiado enojado con solo verlo, además hace unos días esta con un mal presagio, pero en realidad era premonición. Sirzechs-sama, ese Rey Demonio, él fue que inicio con eso del matrimonio ¿Verdad?... Por eso Issei, dime que es lo que tu sientes, olvídate de mí, del incluso de tus compañeros y mira en tu corazón lo que es lo que realmente quieres dejar libre"….

"…"

Me quede en silencio,…. Era verdad lo que decía Tesh, en mi corazón aún hay muchas dudas, y no puedo olvidar ese sueño…. El solo querer olvidarlo me hace sentir lo peor del mundo, _"Te encontrare"_ esas palabra no se me olvidan…. ¡Al diablo! Yo solo quiero saber…

"¡¿QUE ES EL AMOR?!" Grite…

En ese momento, deje salir la pregunta sin respuesta, me sentía que Tesh…. Me entiende.

"¡ENTONCES VOY A ROMPER ESE MURO POR TI!" Tesh Grito.

El grito de Tesh sonó poderoso, tanto que la cara de Sirzechs-sama se sorprendió, pero más.

Un monto de viento se esparció alrededor, ráfagas de aire envolvían mi cuerpo, y sentí que yo mismo estaba parado hay.

"¡No puede ser!" eso dijo Sirzechs-sama

No lo culpo…. _¡INCREIBLE! _Eso dije_;_ mis ojos cambiaron de color a verdes, y de mi cuerpo salió una inmensa aura de color blanco, tanto así que dejo impresionado al Rey Demonio, de hecho mi aura blanca era más grande que la que el saco.

"Issei, espero que esta vez preste mucha atención, no creo que se presente algo así en mucho tiempo." Tesh me dijo, y prosiguió "Cuando pelee con Kiba les mentí con lo del poder." Tesh me explico.

"¿Tenías guardado ese poder durante este tiempo?" le pregunte.

"De hecho, este es el máximo que tu cuerpo puede expulsar, en realidad el único problema que tenemos es el límite de tiempo, es decir, no importa cuánto poder divino uses si este se pasa del límite nos afectara, por eso he decidió pelear contra el Rey Demonio al máximo desde el principio" Tesh dijo.

Yo era el más sorprendido incluso, no puede ser el mismo de la ves pasada, de eso me di cuenta, pero aun así con el sellado era grande, pero solo una duda.

"¿Lo podremos derrotar?" Inocentemente pregunte.

"Issei, para serte sincero, no creo que le pueda derrotar, de hecho creo que solo se impresiono por la clase de poder que es, pero dudo mucho si es un Rey Demonio, que él se asombre por esto." Tesh exclamo "Pero aun así solo tengo ganas de golpearlo."

"Tesh..." Dije.

"Ya veo, fue buena idea pedirle a Grayfia-san que colocara una barrera para evitar daño. ¿Sabes que no hay marcha atrás ahora? ¿Verdad?" Sirzechs-sama lo dijo.

"¡Seguro!" Dijo Tesh.

"Muy bien" Sirzechs-sama concluyo.

En ese momento, Sirzechs-sama se paró diferente, él estaba….. ¡_Está sacando más poder! O.o_

En un momento Sirzechs-sama, igualo el mismo nivel de aura que tenía _¡Es un monstruo!_

Pero a diferencia de mí, en vez que el aire se volviera loco, fue la tierra que tembló como si de un principio de terremoto se tratase, pero Tesh no vacilo.

En este momento éramos nosotros 2 contra el Rey Demonio más poderoso, aquel que tenía por nombre de Lucifer, una barrera que si o si teníamos atravesar.

Poco a poco la intensidad creencia y… Tesh quien usaba mi cuerpo, ya estaba listo, Sirzechs-sama también lo estaba.

"¡COMENZEMOS!" los 2 lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos al mismo tiempo se lanzaron uno contra el otro, ambos extendieron sus brazos queriendo hacer llegar su puño, pero fue cuando ambos puños chocaron.

(PRUONCH….)

* * *

Dentro de la Casa.

(Movimientos)

"¿Qué fue eso?" se preguntó Irina.

"¡Un terremoto!" Exclamo Xenovia.

Todos dentro de en la sala de espera pudimos sentir como se movía la casa.

"No puedo creerlo ¡Aun que esa barreara se puede sentir su poder! ¡Esos 2 se lo están tomando muy enserio!" Dijo una pálida Grayfia-sama.

La reacción pálida de Grayfia-sama en si era no era normal. Hace un rato fuimos testigos del cambio de Sirzechs-sama, en si verlo enojado no es bueno.

"Yo tampoco lo puedo creer, ni en mis sueños jamás me imagine esto ¿Por qué?" Exclamo Rias aun impresionada.

"¿Por qué Ise-san provoco a Sirzechs-sama?" Se preguntaba una triste Asia.

"¡Es mi culpa! ¡Fui yo quien hiso que mi padre se sintiera celoso! ¡Fui yo también quien quiso verlos pelear!" Exclamo lagrimeando un pequeño de cabello carmesí.

"¡No, no es tu culpa! Tu no hiciste nada malo" Dijo su madre dándole un abrazo.

En si la situación no era buena, ya por si solo ser enemigo del Rey Demonio es malo, pelear con él es un ¡suicidio!... Pero yo sé perfectamente bien que el que provoco a Sirzechs-sama no fue Ise y al parecer soy el único que se dio cuenta.

Todos en la sala solo tenían una duda _¿Por qué?... _Yo no sabía la respuesta, pero sabía lo otro, el quien reto a Sirzechs-sama, es aquel también que no se dejó intimidar por Grayfia-sama, es aquel que no sintió miedo por la presencia de Sirzechs-sama, y también es aquel que no hace las cosas por hacerlas, y que no dejaría que Ise saliera lastimado. Ese era Tesh.

A diferencia de todos en el lugar no sentía preocupación, si pero una duda en mi cabeza, solo me queda pensado mucho.

"¿Kiba-sempai, también estas muy preocupado?" me pregunto Koneko-chan.

Ella estaba a mi lado un poco asustada, de hecho se quedó a mi lado desde que salimos, como dije a diferencia de los demás no tenía el mismo rostro, solo dudas.

"No, no te preocupes Koneko-chan" le respondí.

Entonces fue cuando sentí una mirada, una mirada un poco amigable, esa era…

"_Akeno_" pensé.

Al parecer desde hace un rato, desde que salimos de la sala de entrenamientos, Akeno-san me estaba bien fijamente.

Fue entonces cuando ella empezó a hablar.

"¿Por qué estas tranquilo Kiba? ¿Acaso sabes algo?" Akeno me pregunto.

Al preguntarme resulto obvio que los presentes voltearon a mirarme. Ahora tenía miradas fijas a mí alrededor, estaba atrapado.

"¿Es eso verdad?" Buchuo me pregunto.

En realidad contestarle con la verdad era traicionar a mi amigo, pero tampoco podía mentirle a mi ama, quien me había salvado la vida.

Me quede en silencio, en ese momento parecía eterno para mí.

"En realidad no lose, pero sé que todo estará bien" Le dije con seguridad.

"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?" Me pregunto Buchuo.

"Porque confió en el." Le conteste y continúe "No sé cuáles son sus motivos para ir contra nuestro Rey, solo sé que él va volver bien, seguro tiene algo que discutir con Sirzechs-sama, cosas solo de ellos, pero sobre todo Ise es mi amigo, y eso es suficiente para mi " Le conteste.

Luego de hablar, el cuarto empezó a emanar una especie de resplandor.

"¿Un circulo Mágico?" Dije.

"¿Qué hacen ellos acá?" Dijo Grayfia-sama.

El círculo mágico que estaba emergiendo en la sala tenía el símbolo de Lucifer, del circulo salieron personalidades que conocía muy bien.

Los que avían llegado no eran nada más que el grupo Lucifer, el grupo de Sirzechs-sama.

"Perdón por la intromisión, pero hace un rato sentimos un desequilibrio cuando nos dirijamos aquí que no pudimos dejar pasar." Dijo Okita Souji.

"¡Maestro!" Le dije sorprendido.

"¡Okija-san!" Dijeron tanto Rias y Akeno.

El resto solo observo, pero entonces.

"Podrían explicarme ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" Pregunto Grayfia-sama más calmada.

"No hay excusa del porque estamos aquí, pero dejando eso de lado ¿Algo paso con Sirzechs-sama?" Pregunto MacGregor.

MacGregor era el alfil del grupo Lucifer, era un mago de origen occidental y muy conocido por ser un usuario de magia poderosa.

"Si, hoy vivos al señor Sirzechs-sama con un traje ridículo y por eso decidimos seguir, ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?" En protesta dijo un hombre robusto, treintañero pero con un gran físico.

"Cálmate Surtr segundo, en primera este lugar está fuera de su jurisdicción, ustedes no pueden venir acá sin previo permiso." Dijo Grayfia-sama mostrando autoridad.

El nombre de Surtr es de nombre de un demonio de la mitología nordica, y también era conocido por ser la torre de Sirzechs-sama, pero a pesar de eso le hicieron sentir intimidado.

Normalmente esto sería una gran sorpresa, pues, el grupo Lucifer, que es raro verlos juntos estén aquí, pero hoy no era ese día.

"Grayfia-san. Por favor no, nos lo oculte. ¿Qué está pasando con Sirzechs-sama?" Dijo un hombre con cabellos castaño y que parecía de 25 años.

Bien que los miembros del grupo estaban preocupados por su líder, a Grayfia-sama no le que de otra que responder.

"Está bien Beowulf, pero que quede claro. Una orden es una orden." Dijo Grayfia-sama un poco nerviosa.

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunto Beowulf.

Antes de contestas la casa volvió a temblar, pero esta vez no se sacudió mucho, pero fue suficiente para hacerles entender a los miembros del grupo Lucifer la situación.

"Nuestro señor Sirzechs-sama ahora está en duelo privado con Serkiyuutei." Dijo Grayfia-sama.

Los otros miembros del grupo Lucifer se sorprendieron, pero la reacion en sus rostros no cambio.

"Ya veo, está entrenado con el joven maestro." Dijo el Mago MagGregor.

Grayfia-sama y los demás no le dimos el positivo a eso, de hecho MagGregor se percató de que Grayfia-sama estaba nerviosa.

"Grayfia-san ¿No es un simple duelo verdad?" Pregunto MagGregor.

Gayfia-sama no quiso contestarle lo obvio, de hecho, la pregunta correcta seria del ¿Por qué?

Los miembros del grupo Lucifer se miraron unos a otros, pero solo tenían dudas hasta.

"Grayfia-sama podría llevarnos a donde está el señor Sirzechs-sama" Dijo MagGregor.

"Lo siento, no puedo son ordenes de Sirzechs-sama, que nadie se acerque ni siquiera a la parte de escalera." Dijo Grayfia-sama

Los chicos el grupo Lucifer entonces entendieron que esto no era un simple _entrenamiento… _Los chicos del grupo vieron un poco pálida a Grayfia-sama, entonces no dudaron en preguntar.

"Por favor, Grayfia-sama. ¿Podría decirnos que paso?" Los del grupo le dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Grayfia-sama sabía que el grupo seguiría siendo insistente e incluso podrían desobedecer la orden y bajar así que les conto.

"¡Quién demonios se ha creído ese mocoso!" Dijo Surtr Segundo molesto.

"¡El joven maestro, eso es un suicidio!" Dijo MagGregor Asombrado.

"¡Eso es más que locura, eso va más allá de la estupidez!" Dijo Okita Souji.

"¡Ese chico! ¡Va a morir!" Dijo Beowulf.

Los miembros del grupo demostraron diferentes respuestas, ellos son entre los más cercanos a Sirzechs-sama, ellos por respeto y sobre todo por miedo conocían el poder del Rey Demonio, por eso no podían creer que existiera alguien tan valiente o imbécil que se le haga frente sin pensarlo.

La otra cosa que le hizo pensar que era malo fue cuando vieron el rostro de Grayfia-sama, ellos nunca pensaron que sería ella a quien Sirzechs-sama le indujera algo de temor, la cosa ya era muy grave.

"Ya ven como es la situación." Dijo Grayfia-sama.

"Esto es malo, yo en el pasado también rete al amo ante de ser su siervo." Dijo Beowulf recordando un mal momento.

"A pesar de que fuiste desencinte de un héroe y tiene un gran poder en comparación, solo le pudiste hacer un herida al amo" Dijo MagGregor.

Esa conversación no ayudo de mucho, al parecer eso inquieto más a Rias y las demás. Solo espero que lo que Tesh lo proteja.

(PRUONCHH….)

* * *

En la sala de entrenamientos.

"¡Ah….!" Dijo Tesh al ser lanzado a la pared con gran fuerza.

Hace un momento Sirzechs-sama y Tesh chocaron puños de poder, pero al parecer la diferencia es notoria.

"¡Oye Tesh! ¿Estás bien?" le pregunte.

"Increíble. Issei mira" Tesh dijo señalado mi brazo.

Cuando revise el brazo con el que se dio el choque, me sorprendi…. _Destrozo la armadura_ pensé, pero a pesar de todo mi brazo está intacto.

"Esa armadura es muy resistente, pero al parecer eso no es nada para su poder de destrucción. Si no fuera por el poder divino habría perdido tu brazo" Dijo Tesh sin perder lo enérgico.

¡Como que perder mi brazo! Esto no divertido.

Al rato pude observar que Sirzechs-sama se acercaba de la cortina de humo… _Él está intacto _dije, a diferencia de Tesh a él se le ensucio solo su brazo.

Entonces Tesh se volvió a parar como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Eres persistente, ha pasado mucho tiempo que alguien no me da la espalda y se va después de eso" Dijo Sirzechs-sama.

"No sé con quienes peleaste antes, pero sin duda entiendo el porqué. Eres increíble." Dijo Tesh demostrando admiración.

Sirzechs-sama se puso dudoso, pero luego le contesto.

"Gracias por el cumplido, pero esto aún no acaba." Dijo Sirzechs-sama volviendo a sacar aura demoniaca.

"¡Entiendo!" Dijo Tesh sacando aura divina.

Ambos volvieron al combate, Tesh estaba por alguna razón tranquilo a pesar de saber que Sirzechs-sama es muy superior.

De mi parte ahora solo soy un espectador y confiare en Tesh.

Entonces ambos se volvieron a lanzar, el uno contra otro, Tesh entonces incremento su velocidad y haciendo Zic Zac empezó a hacer fintas alrededor de Sirzechs-sama.

Yo podía ver que los ojos de Sirzechs-sama estaban atentos a los movimientos de Tesh, pero solo se quedó observado.

Entonces Tesh fue quien lanzo el primer golpe, lo que lanzo fue una patada lateral hacia el pecho de Sirzechs-sama, Sirzechs-sama lo bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo, luego Tesh rápidamente cambio a la otra pierna e intento una pata en el rostro de Sirzechs-sama, pero Sirzechs-sama lo bloqueo con su brazo derecho la patada, Tesh continuo así por un rato.

"Es inutil" Dijo Sirzechs-sama.

Sirzechs-sama Con facilidad agarro mi pierna y lanzo a Tesh contra la pared.

Tesh rápidamente se inclinó en la pared para no chocar y con impulso volvió hacia Sirzechs-sama, esta vez intentaba darle una pata cruzada en los hombres de Sirzechs-sama, pero Sirzechs-sama sin dificultad bloqueo con su mano mi pie y con impulso nos repelió.

"¡No puede ser! ¡No somos rival!" Le dije con miedo a Tesh.

"Cállate Issei, lo que menos quiero es tu negatividad ahora." Dijo Tesh.

Lo extraño durante toda la pelea fue que Tesh no se intimido en ningún momento contra Sirzechs-sama, no mostro ni miedo y desesperación por que nuestros golpes no le llegaban, al contrario lo vi entusiasta, es como si esta pelea la disfrutara.

"¿Por qué insiste en pelear? Viste que tus ataque no me alcanzan." Dijo Sirzechs-sama tranquilo.

"Tengo un motivo, eso para mí es suficiente." Dijo Tesh.

"¿En verdad teníamos que llegar a esto tal vez por una tontería?" Dijo Sirzechs-sama.

Entonces Tesh por alguna razón se empezó a molestar, lo puede senitr, por alguna razon yo también me empecé a enojar.

Entonces Tesh cambio su estado de ánimo a uno molesto.

"¡¿Que?!" dijo Sirzechs-sama sorprendido.

De la nada Tesh con una velocidad de vértigo, en segundos, termino al frente de Sirzechs-sama.

Tesh sin vacilar conecto un golpe con mi brazo derecho al rostro de Sirzechs-sama, pero este lo bloqueo con su mano derecha, pero…

"¿Como?" Dijo Sirzechs-sama mirando hacia abajo.

El había bloqueado el ataque al rostro, pero no el rodillazo que conecto Tesh a su estómago de Sirzechs-sama, pero es ataque no afecto a Sirzechs-sama.

Sin dudar otra vez Tesh recargo poder divino de nuevo y empezó a conectar cantidad y cantidad de golpes consecutivos, ya sea patas, combos y puñetazos.

Sirzechs-sama solo se limitó a bloquear con su cuerpo los diferentes golpes físicos de aura blanca, Sirzechs-sama es muy poderoso.

Sirzechs-sama entonces agarro mi brazo deteniéndome para decirme algo.

"Oy... ¡!" Sirzechs-sama fue interrumpido.

Al agarrar mi brazos, Tesh no bacilo y de frente le dio un cabezazo en la cara de Sirzechs-sama, el golpe fue tal que mi cascó de mi armadura se destrozó.

"Tesh, le dio un golpe en el rostro a Sirzechs-sama" dije impresionado.

De mi cabeza Tesh empezó a sangrar, ahora se podía ver mi rostro.

Sirzechs-sama soltó mis brazos y Tesh retrocedió.

"Disculpa Rey demonio, pero no me gusta hablar en pleno combate." Dijo Tesh sin perder su ímpetu.

A diferencia de Tesh, a pesar de romper el cascó de mi armadura en el rostro de Sirzechs-sama no le hizo nada, solo aturdió, pero si Tesh está sangrando es porque el impacto fue alto.

Ahora me falta parte de un brazo y cascó de mi armadura, y Sirzechs-sama sigue como si nada… _¡Tengo miedo! _pense, ahora si quedo claro la gran diferencia abismal de poder.

"Nunca creí que llegarías a tocar, no solo una sino dos veces" Dijo Sirzechs-sama.

"Tú tienes la culpa de contenerte." Dijo Tesh.

A pesar de que ya sabía eso, aun no podía procesarlo, Sirzechs-sama sigue sin ni siquiera un rasguño.

"Es obvio, ese cuerpo pertenece a mi cuñado, si no soy cuidadoso no podría traerlo de vuelta." Dijo Sirzechs-sama muy calmado.

"No, nos subestimes Rey demonio, si crees que esto es por un acto de compasión te equivocas." Dijo Tesh desafiante.

"No sé a lo que te refieres, pero si tengo que ganar para saberlo, preferiría no dañar el cuerpo de Ise." Dijo Sirzechs-sama.

Durante todo este tiempo Sirzechs-sama solo se estaba limitando, nunca fue un combate real… _¡Maldita Sea! _Una parte de mi pensó, en si una parte de mí se desesperó, estaba asustado si, estaba temblando sí, pero Tesh no.

A diferencia de mi Tesh no se dejó intimidar por el en ningún momento, al contrario le siguió desafiando, el solo lo hacía porque un cobarde como yo solo no quiso dar el primer paso, Tesh supo mis inquietudes, pero aun así sabe que lo que está al frente es una muralla, esa muralla que nos impedía el paso a seguir, esa era Sirzechs-sama, tenía cosas que hablar con él, y encontrar una maldita respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Ya veo, pero créeme que eso será tu caída." Dijo Tesh volviendo a desafiarlo.

Tesh volvió a empezar a sacar más poder divino, él estaba al límite, aún tenía tiempo antes del límite, pero el aura creció y creció.

Tesh volvió a ir en contra de Sirzechs-sama, este se volvió más rápido, ahora como saco todo el poder, él se movió más rápido, cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba cargado con aura divina, Tesh se limitó a seguir conectando golpes.

"Entiende, es inutil" Dijo Sirzechs-sama bloqueando cada golpe.

En si Tesh a pesar de este poder lo máximo que podíamos hacer era acercarnos, Tesh luego con un sobre esfuerzo empezó ir más rápido, el con mi otro brazo cubierto con la armadura, Tesh conecto con tanta fuerza de nuevo al estómago de Sirzechs-sama, el impacto fue tal que también se destrozó la armadura del brazo, pero era de esperar no afecto a Sirzechs-sama.

Luego Tesh no paro en seguir y seguir conectando varios golpes, los golpes que conectaba Tesh hacían grietas e incluso hundían la tierra donde estábamos, El choque de golpes estaba provocando ráfagas violentas de vientos, incluso las rocas del lugar se empezaron a destruir, Tesh al usar el poder divino es no es que fuera débil, sino que Sirzechs-sama es un monstruo.

Sirzechs-sama luego agarro la mi cabeza y la enterró en el suelo.

"Ríndete, no me hagas lastimar el cuerpo de Ise más." Dijo Sirzechs-sama.

A pesar de no ser yo, era Tesh el que estaba usando mi cuerpo, el impacto que resivio no fue fuerte, pero sin embargo le clavo mi rostro en el suelo.

Pero…

"Eh…." Dijo Tesh.

El no saco mi rostro de la tierra, pero empezó a decir algo.

"Yo sé perfectamente bien tu monstruoso poder, sé que en el mundo siempre encontraras alguien que este encima de ti." Dijo si cambio de ánimo, y continuo "Pero a veces también hay que mirar hacia abajo. ¡PORQUE PODRÍA ESTAR JUSTO A TUS PIES!" Dijo expulsando un poderoso grito.

En ese momento Tesh rápidamente, aun agachado, le dio la espalda a Sirzechs-sama. Y concentrando todo el aura Divina en la pierna donde todavía estaba cubierto con la armadura, le dio una le dio una pata con la parte trasera del mi pie en la quijada de Sirzechs-sama.

Este impacto fue muy poderoso, pues, no solo la armadura que cubría el pie se destrozó, dejándome solo ahora con la parte de mi torso protegido, pero esta vez, por fin habíamos dañado a Sirzechs-sama.

"¡Él está sangrando, está saliendo sangre de su boca!" Dije asombrado.

Ese ataque Tesh lanzo fue muy preciso, de hecho, hacer eso es muy difícil, partear de espaldas y encima levantando tu pie desde el piso y conectar con la parte trasera de pie a la quijada, ese golpe hubiera mandado a volar o incluso sacarle la cabeza a alguien más débil, pero él era Sirzechs-sama., lo único el hecho de impactarle un poderoso golpe y reforzado con la armadura, solo le hicimos sangrar.

"¿Es todo?" dijo Sirzechs-sama., y continuo "Si es todo ya es mi turno."

Entonces Sirzechs-sama. Agarro la pierna con impacto su rostro, sujetando de mi pierna levanto a Tesh y lo azoto contra el piso, esto hizo que la armadura restante se destrozara, y con un fuerte lance mando a volar mi cuerpo a la pared.

"Ahgg…" Dijo Tesh quejándose.

Ahora estábamos si protección, ahora Tesh se puso de rodillas con el impacto, pero no cambio su ánimo.

Entonces Sirzechs-sama. Se empezó a acercar a paso lento.

"A pesar de todo, no quitas esa expresión de ánimo de tu rostro ¿Creo que ya es hora que te rindas?" Dijo Sirzechs-sama muy calmado.

Sin dudas nos había superado por mucho, ahora entendí del _¿Por qué? _De que Grayfia-sama no quiso oponerse a él en su modo Rey Demonio.

"Sigues todavía con la idea que yo o Issei somos débiles." Dijo Tesh levantándose cansado, y continuo "No entiendes verdad, no te culpo por ser así, alguien que solo tomo prestado un nombre que no le pertenece, y sin embargo tienes la cara de venir aquí sin darte cuenta de lo que has hecho ¿Realmente crees que voy a bajar mi cabeza ante ti? ¿Crees que voy a dejar a Issei sirva a alguien como tú? Si no entiendes eso es porque eres un ¡IMBÉCIL!" dijo Tesh sin perder nada de valor.

Esas palabras sonaron más como un reproche así a Sirzechs-sama, Sirzechs-sama estaba confundido, pero por laguna razón frunció el ceño.

"¿Sabes algo interesante? A pesar de todo eres el único que lograr hacer que me enoje, no sé cuál es el asusto, pero en sí, si tiene que ver con Ise, entonces tendré un charla muy seria con él." Dijo Sirzechs-sama.

¡Esto es malo! ¡Esto es malo!... No solo volvimos enojar a Sirzechs-sama, sino que el tiempo, de los 20 minutos ya se estaba cumpliendo.

"Bueno entonces terminare rápido, y como prometiste me contaras todo." Dijo Sirzechs-sama, y continuo "Pero también ¿Sabes lo que te pasara?" Dijo en tono de amenaza.

Sirzechs-sama empezó a sacar aura demoniaca de sus manos, él tenía la intención de darnos golpes físicos con tal de dejarnos inconscientes, a pesar de todo él no era malo.

"Tesh creo que perdimos, de hecho, no tuvimos oportunidad." Le dije a Tesh animándolo.

"¿Enserio crees eso?" Dijo Tesh sin cambio de ánimos.

"¿Por qué lo dices tranquilo? Además ya casi se termina los 20 minutos" le dije dudoso.

Entonces me di cuenta, que Tesh no cambio nada de su estado de anime, a pesar de ser testigo del poder del Rey Demonio Sirzechs-sama.

Pero entonces…

"¿Qué…? ¿Por qué?" Dijo Sirzechs-sama con cara de sorpresa.

El poder del aura demoniaca de Sirzechs-sama se empezó a apagar, entonces Sirzechs-sama se empezó a sobar el cuerpo.

"¿Qué diablos?" Le pregunte a Tesh.

Yo podía ver a Sirzechs-sama que se quedó parado e incluso para sostenerse se arrodillo con una pierna… Enserio no entendía lo que estaba pasado.

"Te lo dije no Rey Demonio, no pienses que Issei es débil." Dijo Tesh mostrando ímpetu.

"¿Tesh que paso?" Le preugnte.

Entonces Tesh con desaliento me contesto.

"(Suspiro) ¡Es enserio Issei! ¡Por algo te puse como espectador! Ya bueno no importa" Me dijo regañado.

Yo no entendí, pero no era momento de molestarme ahora y me explico.

"Acuérdate lo que paso con Kiba." Dijo Tesh.

"Te refieras a su pelea" Le dije.

"Si, pero recuerda que paso al final de ello." Dijo Tesh.

Entonces empezó a recodar y le dije…

"¡Las quemaduras!" Le dije sorprendido.

Entonces Tehs volvió con una sonrisa.

"Es exacto, cuando pele con Kiba mi aura divina le dejo quemadura en su cuerpo por ser la debilidad de un demonio, pero cuando pelee con Kiba solo le di golpes sin fuerza alguna, por eso es que el tenia quemaduras internas" dijo Tesh.

Entonces comprendí, desde el inicio Tesh le empezó a soltar diferentes tipos de golpes a Sirzechs-sama, y Sirzechs-sama el bloqueo todo usando sus brazos y piernas, de hecho, había golpes que si se logró conectar al cuerpo de Sirzechs-sama.

"Entonces quieres decir…." Le dije, pero me corto Tesh.

"Si, Issei a diferencia de Kiba, al Rey Demonio le conecte golpes muy poderosos con aura blanca, a decir verdad, todos los golpes que le conecte a su cuerpo, sin excepción en todo su cuerpo le di sin reserva, y los golpe directos como al estómago y su quijada las conecte con todo el poder divino concentrado al máximo." Dijo Tesh.

"…"

Me quede sin habla, La razón del porque Tesh estaba tranquilo todo este tiempo fue por eso, fue porque Sirzechs-sama le permitió conectar esos ataques, aunque el ataque en si fue poderoso, no le hizo nada Sirzechs-sama, pero si hablamos del efecto que deja, Sirzechs-sama sigue siendo un demonio y el poder divino es su debilidad.

"No, puedo créelo, ¿Qué hiciste?" Dijo Sirzechs-sama impresionado.

Entonces Tesh como burlándose de la elegancia le contesto.

"Es simple, gracias a subestimarnos nos diste entrada libre atacarte, a pesar de defenderte de todos mis golpes físicos, tu todavía eres un demonio y este poder es su debilidad" Tesh dijo eso, y continuo "Te vuelvo a preguntar la pregunta ¿Enserio crees que vamos perder?" Dijo Tesh.

Sirzechs-sama se sorprendió su cara decía _Cometí un error… _Con eso logramos para al Rey demonio, pero.

"Ya... Veoo…" Dijo Sirzechs-sama intentando ocultar su queja "Puede que me hayas limitado en poder, te felicito, cometí un error al dejar que te me acerques sin tener en cuenta este efecto, pero aun así tengo energías, sin embargo se ve que ya llegaste a tu limite." Dijo Sirzechs-sama mostrado queja de las quemaduras en su rostro.

Era verdad, Sirzechs-sama tenía razón, pues, ahora los 20 minutos ya habían terminado, ya Tesh no tenía poder divino.

"Entonces no tengo otra opción" Dijo Tesh.

Tesh entonces se empezó a comunicar conmigo.

"Issei, ya no solo me queda para hacer _el intercambio de estado,_ yo hasta acá llego, ya me desquite con él, pero" Dijo Tesh, y continuo "Ahora depende ¿Quieres continuar esto o no?" me pregunto Tesh.

Tesh no me estaba obligando a nada, el hizo hasta donde pudo, pero sin embargo me sentí avergonzado, él fue quien dio el paso que tenía que dar yo, los problemas de mi corazón él se dio cuenta y reto a la muralla para que yo pueda avanzar, ahora entiendo lo que quiso que yo viera.

"¡Está bien Tesh déjamelo a mí!" Le dije preparado.

"No vayas a perder" Dijo dando ánimos, y continuo "A una cosas más, pero sentirás un pequeño dolor cuando vuelvas a tu cuerpo."

"¡Oye Es…!" me interrumpió.

Tesh entonces hizo el _intercambio de estado_…

"¡Ahh…! ¡Maldito Tesh!" Dije en queja.

Mi cuerpo me dolía, el usar en exceso el poder divino hizo que me doliera el cuerpo, y además sentir dolor en los lugares donde fue golpeado por Sirzechs-sama.

Pero decidí olvidarme de eso, a diferencia de mi Tesh debió sentir más dolor, pero aun así continuo desafiando al Rey demonio.

Entonces Sirzechs-sama se dio cuenta que era yo de nuevo.

"¿Ise eres tú? Qué bueno" Dijo Sirzechs-sama aun con queja de las quemaduras.

"Si Sirzechs-sama, siento que esto allá acabado de esta manera" Dije como disculpa.

"Ya veo, entonces si eres Ise, tendrás que explicarme todo esto, pero…" Sirzechs-sama fue interrumpido.

"No se equivoque Sirzechs-sama, de hecho, me disculpo por cómo se inició esto, pero no significa que no continúe la lucha." Le dije muy decidido.

Sirzechs-sama entonces se sorprendido por mis palabras, si hubiera sido el yo que de hace rato, hubiera temblado en aceptar el duelo con Sirzechs-sama, pero ahora tenía un propósito y es no dejarme vencer.

"¿Entonces? ¿Esa cosa, que manejo tu cuerpo? ¿Tú siempre supiste esto?" Dijo Sirzechs-sama sorprendido.

"Si Sirzechs-sama, esa cosa que usted llama es mi compañero, el hizo algo que yo tenía que hacer, pero por cobarde no lo hice, y es algo que decidí seguir, no voy a dejar que su esfuerzo termine aquí." Dije eso sabiendo que no hay vuelta atrás.

En ese momento ya no contaba con el poder divino, pero si con el poder de Draig, aunque no podía usarlo las habilidad especiales, aun podía usar ciertos atributos.

En ese momento me envolvió de nuevo en mi armadura.

"No entiendo Ise del ¿Por qué? Pero se ve que hoy día si o si tenemos que luchar ¿Verdad? " Dijo Sirzechs-sama sonriendo.

Al parecer Sirzechs-sama empezó acompañarme en el camino.

"Si, es algo que necesito. Cuando termine solo espero seguir con nuestra relación de antes." Le dije feliz.

"Entiendo. Entonces ¡Ven con todo!" Sirzechs-sama Se paró y cubrió con un poco de poder demoniaco.

Ahora yo y Sirzechs-sama peleamos, ya no como enemigos, sino como rivales, el acepto la lucha con tal de saber del ¿Por qué? y decidí librarme de ese peso.

A pesar de que me dolía el cuerpo, Sirzechs-sama era el que tenía más dificultad, pues, en si se ve en su rostro que Rey Demonio y no podía bajar la guardia.

Y fue con velocidad le di una pata al costado de su cuerpo, el bloqueo con su brazo, pero…

"(Queja).."

El rostro de Sirzechs-sama mostro una queja, es como si mi golpe le diera en su herida, podrá ser poderoso, pero eso no le quitara el dolor.

Aprovechando eso decidí seguir la técnica de Tesh y empezar a golpear, ya sea con patas, combos o puñetazos.

Sirzechs-sama no podía utilizar poder demoniaco debido al dolor de las quemaduras que lo limitaban, pero eso no lo hacia débil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cuando hice lo mismo que Tesh, pude ver en su rostro la queja de tener que soportar cada ataque mío, y a pesar que los bloqueaba igual le haciendo daño.

"¡Ahh..!" Dijo Sirzechs-sama explosando una onda expansiva

Esa onda expansiva me saco de su rango, y entonces Sirzechs-sama levanto su mano intentando usar poder demoniaco, pero…

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Sirzechs-sama.

El poder demoniaco que saco de brazo alzado empezó a enloquecer, es decir, empezaron a dispararse por sí solo, yo solo me limitaba a esquivarlo.

"Waaa…. " Dije cuando uno me alcanzo y rompió mi hombrera.

Sirzechs-sama entonces desistió en utilizar poder demoniaco, y dijo…

"Ya veo, no solo me golpeo a libertad, si no que aprovecho que en lo golpes libres tu compañero me dio en un punto vital para que no pueda usar poder demoniaco… ¡Asombroso! "Dijo Sirzechs-sama observando su mano.

Sin duda Tesh es de los que me sorprende en pelea, pero era algo que poco a poco ya me acostumbraba.

"Entonces significa…" Pregunte a Sirzechs-sama.

"Significa que si uso poder demoniaco, yo mismo me are daño también… Tu compañero es monstruoso" Dijo Sirzechs-sama sin perder su gracia.

¡Un monstruo diciendo le monstruo a otro! No es algo que escuches a menudo.

Y sin perder tiempo ahora fue Sirzechs-sama quien se acercó para atacar, yo ya había restaurado mi hombrera así que decidí recibirle.

Entonces.

(Crushnn..)

El sonido de mi armadura rompiéndose, conecte un puñete en su estómago, pero me conecto un golpe en la cara. Ese golpe destrozo mi cascó, pero en sí su puño lo sentí como el de Sairaorg-san, y entonces... _¿Qué tan débil? _pensé, no digo que Sairaorg-san se débil, pero a diferencia de Sirzechs-sama que esta débil y pueda lanzar el mismo efecto de golpes, eso asusta.

Y continuamos, tanto como Sirzechs-sama. Y yo nos dimos certeros puñetazos, enserio nunca en mi vida pensé en pelear a golpes con el Rey Demonio Sirzechs-sama, es decir el solo hecho de llegar este nivel, ya es algo que solo en sueños puede suceder.

"No me rendiré" Le dije a Sirzechs-sama.

"Yo tampoco, tiempo que no me divertía así" Dijo Sirzechs-sama.

Poco a poco ambos empezamos a observarnos, yo podía ver una de las quemaduras de Sirzechs-sama, debido a que logre desgarra su traje de Satán Ranger, pero Sirzechs-sama por el contrario para destruyendo mi armadura uno y otra vez.

Mi cuerpo me empezó a doler, a pesar de reconstruir mi armadura, ya tenía heridas en el cuerpo, pero también Sirzechs-sama, de hecho, uno de mi golpe le volvió a conectar en la quijada abriéndole de nuevo la herida.

"Vamos Ise. ¡Terminemos esto de una vez! ¡Ven con todo lo que tengas!" Dijo Sirzechs-sama.

"¡De acuerdo!" respondiendo al reto.

En ese momento reuní toda mi energía que me quedaba, el poder del Dragón.

Entonces Sirzechs-sama y yo decidimos dejarlo todo en un ataque.

Con toda mi energía de los Draco-disparos reunido, decidí lanzarlo con todo, hace tiempo el lanzo de mis más poderosos disparos con su mano desnuda, pero ahora dudo que pueda hacerlo. Sirzechs-sama decidió arriesgar usando un poco de poder demoniaco, a pesar de que Tesh golpeo un de sus puntos vitales, el decidió aun usarlo.

"¡GRAN DRACO-DISPARO!" Lance con todo mi último gramo de energía en ese disparo.

"¡BOLA DE DESTRUCCION!" Lanzo de su parte Sirzechs-sama.

Ambos poderes chocaron, el terreno empezó a destruirse, la tierra empezó a temblar, y el aire se puso como loco…. ¡Solo espero que mi casa este bien!

Y (Crush…)

* * *

Una explosión…

Todo termino en una explosión.

Dentro de la casa.

"Que fue eso." Pregunto Millicas

"No, puede ser ¡La barrera fue destruida!" Dijo impresionada Grayfia-sama.

Todos nos quedamos callados con esa afirmación, no solo la casa se movió como si de un terremoto se tratase.

"Grayfia-sama ¿Qué tan poderosa es esa barrera?" Pregunte.

Grayfia-sama sin perder su sorpresa me dijo.

"Esa barrera están poderosa, que solo se usa en los juegos de Raiting Games de los primeros 10 de la clase suprema, no es algo tan fácil de destrozar" Explico.

"¡Como!" Todos los del grupo dijimos al unísono.

"¿Por qué trajiste algo como eso Grayfia-san?" Pregunto MagGregor.

"Uno siempre tiene que estar preparado para todo, pero nunca me imaginé que lo utilizaría para esto." Dijo Grayfia-sama.

Es algo increíble, solo pensaba ¿Qué cosa esta pasando allá abajo?.

* * *

En la sal de entrenamientos.

Después de todo yo estaba en el suelo tirado, sin energías, con el cuerpo adolorido, y un sangrado en partes como mi cabeza y mi boca.

"(Jadenado) Bien… hecho… Ise" Dijo también tirando en el suelo Sirzechs-sama.

"(Jadenado) ¿Por qué… lo… dices? Ni …siquieraaa …gane" Le dije.

"(Jadenado) Yoo.. tam..pocoo" Dijo Sirzechs-sama.

Ambos estábamos tirados en el suelo, uno frente al otro, a diferencia de mí, era yo quien tenía la ventaja, pero ahora era el más lastimado.

Esta pelea había acabado con los tirados en el suelo y sin seguir, mejor dicho un empate.

Una parte de mi ni siquiera puede creer que logre empatar con Sirzechs-sama, pero se que esto fue más que suerte, Tesh fue quien hizo el trabajo difícil, pero aun así es algo que no dejo de sonreír.

"Y ahora como hacemos" Dijo Sirzechs-sama ya con menos fatiga.

"(Fatigando) ¿A.. que.. te refie..res..?" pregunte aun cansado.

"Nosotros luchamos según el código de los demonios, y por norma tiene que ver un ganador." Dijo Sirzechs-sama.

Lo pensé y era verdad, a pesar de todo teníamos que respetar eso, y entonces se me ocurrido.

"¿Qué dices? ¿Ambos ganamos o ambos perdemos?" Le pregunte.

Sirzechs-sama cambio su rostro al de alguien más sereno y dijo...

"Ambos ganamos" Sirzechs-sama dijo.

En ese momento Sirzechs-sama, quien estaba en mejores condiciones que yo se acercó a mí, y me empezó ayudar a pararme, a pesar de estar herido, el seguía siendo superior… _¡Qué gran hombre! _Pensé, y me sentí mal porque Tesh le hizo enojar.

Ambos nos dirigimos a sentarnos entre los escombros que rocas.

"Como ambos ganamos, creo que es hora que te cuente todo Sirzechs-sama." Le dije más calmado.

Yo al fin estaba pasando ese muro que me molestaba, pero no lo hacía solo, y entonces le conté todo a Sirzechs-sama. Desde quien es Tesh, porque Tesh hizo esto, porque no podía decirlo libremente, y sobre todo del porque la pelea.

"Ya veo, con que Kiba-kun también lo supo. "Dijo asombrado Sirzechs-sama.

"Si, pero no es su culpa yo le hice prometer lo mantuviera en secreto" Le dije explicando.

"No te preocupes Ise, Kiba-kun hizo lo que cualquier fiel amigo hace por un amigo" Dijo Sirzechs-sama sonriendo.

Estaba teniendo una charla con Sirzechs-sama… _¿Quién lo iba a pensar?,_ pues hace un rato tuvimos una pelea y ahora estamos charlando de lo más normal.

"Ise no te preocupes, como prometí a tu compañero, ¡Juro que ese secreto será tan mío como tuyo!" Dijo Sirzechs-sama ofreciéndome un apretón manos.

Yo con gusto lo acepte, al fin casi habíamos terminado, pero…

"Ahora Ise ¿Qué es lo que tu deseas?" Sirzechs-sama me pregunto.

"Espera, ¿Yo pensé que era una petición solamente?" le dije.

"Es verdad, cumplí la petición de tu compañero, en que no voy a decir nada, pero fui yo quien vino a retarlos, es decir, tú y el pelearon conmigo aceptando el duelo y según el código, el que gana se le tiene que cumplir su petición" Dijo Sirzechs-sama.

¡En realidad! Tesh y yo somos algo de uno solo, pero creo que eso no interpreto bien Sirzechs-sama, bueno no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

¿Qué pediré? ¿Qué pediré?... Justo en mí delante tenía la oportunidad de cumplir mi más anhelado sueño y eso era ¡Tener mi propio Harem! ¡Ser el Rey del Harem!... O mejor dicho ese era mi antiguo deseo, ahora solo algo que pedir.

"Sirzechs-sama, lo que deseo es saber ¿Qué es el amor?" le pregunte.

Sirzechs-sama puso una cara sorprendido, tal vez no esperaba escuchar eso de mí.

"¿Es sobre Rias?" Pregunto.

"¿Quién sabe?" Le respondí con otra pregunta.

Y Luego le conté todo, esta vez fue de lo que yo sentía, también de lo que averigüe en la biblioteca, sobre todo quería respuesta de la pregunta que no se me quitaba de la cabeza, pero aún le conté sobre la chica del rostro que no podía ver.

"Ya veo Ise. Al fin entiendo lo que tu compañero intento decirme. Te ofrezco disculpas por darte tal vez algo que es decisión de 2 personas, en si jamás pensé que eso sería un problema, es decir, tú y Rias son una de las parejas más populares por el inframundo, y los han pasada de todo, pero si se trata de sentimientos es decisión de ambos si continúan o siguen" entonces Sirzechs-sama se paró y prosiguió "¿Qué es el amor? Realmente es algo que nadie te puede dar respuesta Ise, solo tu propio corazón lo busca, a veces florece o a veces llega de la nada, a veces cuando eres joven confundimos los atributos únicos y especiales de una persona que admiramos con amor, yo cuando estaba en tu alcoba quise que protejas a Rias, porque no solo sonreía con su vida en el mundo humano, si no que tú estabas hay para protegerla, pero no tome en cuenta que era para ti el amor, ese fue mi error. " Dijo Sirzechs-sama un poco culpable.

"Sirzechs-sama, no que yo no quiera a Rias. Ella es mi ser más querido que tengo, y no me arrepiento de nada." Hice pausa, me pare a su lado y continúe "desde que desperté de la Brecha dimensional solo una cosa paso por mi cabeza, _¿Quién es esa chica de aquel rostro que no puedo ver? ¿Por qué me duele no verla?_ Es algo que no entiendo" le dije medio triste.

"Ise como tú dices ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ella puede ser la persona que amas, la persona que te está buscando en el mundo, pero es algo que tendrás que ver por ti mismo." Entonces Sirzechs-sama puso su mano en mi hombre, "Si algún día decides amar a Rias, para mi será un honor tenerte como mi cuñado, pero si algún día te enamoras de aquella chica, será triste son solo para mí no tenerte en mi familia, pero créeme que seré de las primeras personas en apoyarte, pero como amigos." Me dijo Sirzechs-sama.

Al fin pase la muralla que me molestaba, mi corazón estaba en calma, y me alegra haber charlado con Sirzechs-sama.

"Gracias Tesh." Dije.

Por alguna razón no conseguí respuesta, pero ya no importaba.

Ambos sosteniéndonos del uno al otro, Sirzechs-sama y yo adoloridos salimos de la sala de entrenamientos, fue buena idea irnos a lo más al fondo, pero nos demoró mucho con el dolor de nuestros cuerpo, alrededor de 30 minutos logramos salir de la sala de entrenamientos.

Ya dentro de la casa.

Sirzechs-sama y yo abrimos la puerta de la sala de estar.

"¡Volvimos!" dijimos ambos sonriendo, sosteniéndonos para poder caminar.

Todos en la sala estaba más que sorprendidos, sino impactados.

"Sirzechs-sama ¿Qué paso?" Dijo Surtr segundo.

"Señor, no puede esto es ¡Imposible!" Dijo Okita Souji.

"No, no puede ser" Dijo Beowulf.

Los miembros del grupo Lucifer estaban estupefactos al ver a su líder malherido.

"¡Papa!" Dijo Millicas.

"¡Sirzechs!" Dijo Grayfia-sama.

Tanto su hijo y su esposa fueron rápido a atender a Sirzechs-sama, pues, vieron en si sus quemaduras, y se preocuparon muchos.

"Ise" Dijo Rias

"Isea-san" Dijo Asia

Ellas 2 se me acercaron y me tendieron rápido.

Akeno-san y Koneko-chan acomodaron el sofá donde me hicieron acostar.

A mi lado izquierdo, también acostado esta Sirzechs-sama, recibiendo curación de su esposa.

"No puedo creer que en verdad se lo tomaran enserio, ¡Mírate! ¡Estás muy lastimado!" Dijo Grayfia-sama un poco triste.

Pues es comprensible, para el inframundo un Rey Demonio es invencible, pues el ver a Sirzechs-sama en sé estado le producía tristeza.

"¡Perdón, por preocuparte! ¡Fue mi culpa, lo subestime!" Dijo Sirzechs-sama sonriendo.

Dijo Sirzechs-sama para no parecer serio.

"¡Lo mismo va para ti! ¡IDIOTA! Yo pensé que te habías vuelto loco para enfrentar a Oni-sama ¡Mírate! ¡Estas manchado en sangre!" Dijo Rias mostrando preocupación.

"Lo siento yo también, no quise preocuparte ¡Perdóname!" le dije mostrando una sonrisa.

Tanto Sirzechs-sama y yo fuimos regañados por las chicas Gremory, las demás chicas también me regañaron, pero no fue tanto como Rias, Akeno-san o Asia.

"¡Oh! Casi me olvido ¿Qué hacen acá?" Sirzechs-sama les dijo a sus siervos.

"Estábamos preocupados por usted, esta mañana lo vimos salir con ese traje extraño." Dijo MagGregor.

"Entiendo, también les debo una disculpa, pero no tenían que dejar el inframundo, haya los necesitas si hay emergencia." Dijo Sirzechs-sama.

Los del grupo Lucifer entendieron, pero aun decidieron quedar un raro más al lado de su líder.

"Ya veo con que el joven maestro pudo hacerle frente al amo. Eso si da miedo" Dijo MagGregor.

Todos en la sala acertaron con ese comentario.

Akeno-san se sentó a mi lado, pero entonces llego una pregunta.

"¿Entonces Ise podrías decirnos? ¿Por qué desafiaste a Sirzechs-sama?" Pregunto Akeno-san con curiosidad.

Al parecer todos en la sala se pusieron atentos a esa pregunta, Kiba se puso a un costado también, pero creo que él ya tenía una idea.

No podía decirles eso, pero también tenía que darles explicación, entonces volteando mi cabeza mire a Sirzechs-sama. Sirzechs-sama y yo nos miramos, el medio una sonrisa, y yo le devolví y juntos dijimos.

_Es un secreto de chicos._

Al parecer, los presentes querían saber, pero yo y Sirzechs-sama solo nos reímos de nuestro secreto.

Al costado vi a Kiba riéndose y con su mirada me decía _Espero que me lo cuentes más tarde._

Las chicas se quedaron insatisfechas diciéndome… _Mooo Ise, eres muy malo._

Y así fue como termino nuestro día.

Ya en la noche.

Sirzechs-sama se recuperó primero que yo y Grayfia-sama, Millicas y el grupo Lucifer se retiraon.

"Nos vemos, cuidándose"

* * *

De noche.

Esta vez les dije a Asia y Rias que quería dormir solo, para restaurar mi cuerpo adolorido, al inicio se negaron, pero luego desistieron.

En realidad no era que mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, sino que tenía mucho que pensar, y tener la cama para mi seria de más tranquilidad.

"Oye Tesh" Dije

"¿Qué pasa Issei?" Dijo Tesh.

"Gracias, por lo de hoy." Le dije.

"(Suspiro) Solo espero que allá aprovechado esta pelea." Me dijo el cansado.

"¿Estás cansado?" Le pregunte.

"Algo así. Es por las piezas malignas, recuperar energía demorar por culpa de estas piezas" dijo en queja Tesh.

"Ya veo, entonces fue buena idea dormir solo esta noche." Le dije.

"Yo creo que si" Tesh dijo, pero luego cambio su tono de voz y continuo "Issei había algo que quería decirte, pero aprovecho mejor ahora." Dijo Tesh un poco preocupado.

"¿Paso algo con Draig?" Le dije preocupado.

"No te preocupes por Ddraig le está bien. Si no es de esta tarde." Dijo Tesh.

"¿Te refieres a la pelea con Sirzechs-sama?" Le dije.

"Si, mira Issei, no es por asustarte, pero tuve un pequeño escalofrió toda la tarde" dijo Tesh.

"¿Es por eso que permaneciste callado durante la tarde?" Le pregunte.

"Mira Issei, no sé si es una visión o tal vez algún pesar, pero al pelear con Sirzechs, el demostró porque es el Rey demonio, él es por mucho más fuerte que nosotros." Dijo Tesh.

"Eso es verdad ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?" le pregunte preocupado.

"Dentro de mí solo sentí, que ya antes probé la fuerza de alguien poderoso" Dijo Tesh.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Le pregunte.

"No lo sé Issei, pero en pocas palabras, sentí que hace mucho tiempo peleamos contra un demonio que es por mucho más poderoso que Sirzechs." Dijo Tesh un poco inquieto.

"…"

"¿Issie?" Tesh me hablo.

Me quede sin palabras, eso no es broma, Sirzechs-sama es el Rey Demonio más poderoso, no se me ocurría nadie más fuerte que él, es una locura.

"Lo siento Tesh eso me parece una locura" Le dije a Tesh.

"Lo es, suena descabellado, pero ojala que eso solo sea eso una idea loca" Dijo Tesh.

Luego de ese mal pensar me acosté, esas pablaras un demonio más fuerte que Sirzechs-sama es actualmente imposible.

Decidí no hacerme más ideas y me volví a dormir.

* * *

Muy a lo lejos de espacio terrenal, y no tan lejos de mundo del cielo.

Había un lugar muy hermoso, los arboles estaban renaciendo con hermosas decoraciones de sus flores recién floreciendo, los animales con su respectiva pareja dando vida al lugar, y un cielo pintando por manos de ángel, en el centro de todo ese paraíso, había cierta chica con un hermoso cabello largo dorado con reflejos de color blanco, con una piel de muñeca, tan blanca y fina como la porcelana, y suave como el terciopelo, vestida con una pieza de un vestido beige, con adornos florares únicos y bien acomodados por todo el vestido, con adornos del vestido como si fuera diseñado especialmente para encajar con ella, pero lo sorprendente era el resplandor blanco que emanaba (Pureza).

Aquella chica estaba dormida bajo un hermoso árbol de sakuras de hojas color rosas-blancas, aquella chica está despertando.

Ella abrió sus ojos, sus ojos mostraron un color azul real que combinaban con sus cabellos dorados con reflejos blancos, la luz en su cara daba la presentación humana de la primavera, tanta belleza que el rayo de luz lo daba conocer, aquella chica se paró y vio a su alrededor como los animales tenían sus parejas, como los arboles tenían sus frutas y como el cielo estaba acompañado de las nubes.

Pero, ella era la única que no tenía su pareja, entonces.

"_Solo en sueño compenso tu falta_" Dijo sacando una lagrima de su rostro.

Aquella chica, al parecer no quería despertar de ese sueño, pero tampoco quería dormir para siempre.

"_Espérame, aun no me rendiré. Si es una eternidad seguiré te seguiré buscando_" Dijo aquella chica.

Esa preciosa mujer era sin duda lo que daba la belleza al lugar, pero ahora lo iba a dejar otra vez. De su espalda brotaron unas hermosas alas blancas, pero a diferencia de los demás ángeles, sus alas tenían un diseño diferente, eran un par grande de alas muy blancas, un diseño poco fácil de describir.

Y así fue como la chica salió otra vez en su búsqueda.

* * *

**Notas:** Muchas Gracias si te leíste este fic.

Al fin termine la parte, sinceramente me costó hacerlo, pues, no tenía tiempo, pero acá les dejo este capítulo largo, por si no subo nada en buen tiempo.

Si le gusto el fic gracias. De acá para adelante voy intentar hacerlos más cortos las historias, pero igual no me voy a saltar nada importante, solo espero que les guste leer como a mí al escribir, disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía, pero no tenía mucho tiempo de volverlo a leer y arreglarlo.

Bueno el próximo capítulo será de una aventura corta, pero que conectara con aquella chica. Gracias.


	6. Aniversario Parte 1

**Aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo, Disculpen, pero no se me da mucho escribir las escenas ero-comicas. (._.)**

* * *

Los vestigios de la Gran Guerra ocurrida no fueron fácil de dejar de lado, esto ocurrió teniendo el enfrentamiento del Cielo contra el infierno, teniendo como involucrados a los actuales que forman las Gran Alianza de las 3 Facciones, los Ángeles, los Ángeles caídos y los demonios.

Fue tan cruel la guerra como increíble, fue el mayor escenario de todos los tiempos, también tuvieron algunos seres míticos como legendarios involucrados, no es algo que siendo testigo de tal escenario volver a repetirlo.

La sangre derramada, los gritos de dolor, y las muertes de miles, ya se, del bando aliado o del enemigo no es algo que uno goce al escuchar.

En la guerra como tubo grandes escenarios inolvidables, pero también tiene sus secretos.

Sobre todo aquellos 2 seres, aquellos que bendecidos por la mano del propio Dios, aquellos escogidos por la ala de la paloma blanca, aquellos que siempre juntos combatían a lo que tenían frente, aquellos que sin vacilar caminaban en sendero de muerte, aquellos que aceptaron el trabajo como los elegidos, y aquellos que no importar como, pero siempre estarían juntos.

Esa era su vida, aquellos seres que son únicos en el mundo, son la prueba viviente del amor en tiempos de guerra, pero sobre todo ese lazo que difícilmente seria destruido incluso si pasara un mileno de aquel trágico ¡Adiós!

"(Fatigando) Ahhhaaahaa"

Había una chica respirando con dificultad y tirada en pleno campo de batalla.

Aquella chica tenía un hermoso cabello dorado con reflejos blancos, pero ese hermoso cabello estaba manchado con sangre y barro.

Era la guerra, es todo lo que se podía decir. Aquella chica estaba tirada con heridas de gravedad, su cuerpo era la prueba viviente de la crueldad de ir a la batalla. Su hermoso rostro, que parecía muñeca, estaba con raspaduras y uno que otro moretón, ella estaba vestida al parecer con una armadura muy resistente, pues, tenía rasgos de divinidad como cubiertas y adornos, y al parecer estaba diseñada exclusivamente para ella, pero dicha armadura estaba en muy mal estado como su portadora.

A simple vista era de las pocas en sobrevivir a las fauces de la gran batalla. Ella estaba tirada al parecer en una especie de cráter, el dolor en su rostro reflejaba lo agotada que estaba, pero…

"Aun… no" Decía aquella chica.

Aquella chica hacia lo posible de salir de aquel cráter, incluso si implicaba arrastrarse y dañar sus bellas manos.

Aquella chica era tan bella, que era un sacrilegio que algo tan delicado y hermoso participara en algo tan barbárico, pero **_¿Por qué estaba ahí?_** Era la pregunta.

Los esfuerzos de aquella chica por salir, a pesar de estar a su límite, pero poco a poco avanzaban **_¿Qué era lo que le daba fuerzas?_**

"(Sollozando) No… aun… ¡No!" Dijo aquella chica con ganas de llorar.

Aquellas lágrimas no eran porque tenía miedo a morir en aquel lugar, ni muchos menos que algo feo le iba a pasar, es que solo quería llegar a un lugar, pero **_¿Donde?_**

Había muchas preguntas, pero solo una le importaba a esa chica, **_¿Estas bien?_**

Aquella chica logro salir de aquel cráter, en sus manos había pruebas de su esfuerzo, pues, había perdido una que otra uña de ambas manos, pero eso no le importaba.

Después de salir aquella chica vio a lo lejos, a lo lejos había una silueta.

"No... No… NOOOOOOOOOOO…" Dijo aquella chica desesperada.

La desesperación fue tal que la veces que se ponía de pie, ella por el intento de correr le hizo caer y su rostro se lastimaba con el duro y terroso suelo, pero esa acción de levantarse y caerse no paro hay, pues, ella se olvidó de su dolor, ella solo quería llegar hay.

No hubo escena más lamentable, aquella chica volvió al suelo, cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba con el solo hecho de volverse a parar, cada centímetro de su ser sufría, pero aun así ella quería llegar a ese lugar.

(Lagrimas)

"(Llorando) Solo… un poco más…. Solo un poco… ¡más!" Decía la chica sin perder de vista su meta.

La chica quería llegar a su meta, incluso si tenía que volver arrastrarse para eso.

Poco después la chica, con mucho esfuerzo, había llegado a su destino.

Ella había llegado a otro cráter.

"AAAAhhhh….." Dijo aquella chica cayendo dentro del cráter.

Ella no le importo si su cuerpo se lastimaba, ella no lo pensó y se tiro dentro del cráter.

Uno pensaría que era una suicida, pero lo que le hiso llegar tan lejos fue lo que estaba dentro.

Dentro de aquel cráter, había una silueta, aquella silueta tenia forma de un chico en muy mal estado.

Aquella chica, con unos ojos azules reales, veía, pero no lo podía creer. Tal vez era las lágrimas que la opacaban la vista, tal vez fue porque estaba en sus últimas fuerzas.

Ella vio la imagen de chico tirado, alrededor del estaba los pedazos, al parecer de la armadura que el chico portaba, solo poseía la parte inferior de su protección, su cuerpo está manchado en sangre, pero lo peor de todo era que le habían perforado el corazón.

Aquella escena mato a aquella chica, ver aquel momento hiso que su corazón llorara, pero…

(Respiración)

Ella presto atención y ya sea por instinto escucho pequeños signos de vida de aquel chico.

Su cuerpo no le impidió seguir, al saber que tenía una oportunidad decido seguir.

Ella había llegado, ella estaba al lado de aquel chico con el cabello marrón castaño, aquel chico parecía que se aferraba a la poca vida que tenía con tal verla otra vez.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Dijo la chica levantando al chico.

Ambos ahora estaban de rodillas en aquel cráter, uno frente al otro, mirándose.

Aquel chico a pesar de tener perforado el corazón, no apago la última sonrisa que tenía y con aquellos ojos verdes miro al frente.

"Me….alegro" Dijo aquel chico con voz muy débil, pero continuo "Te…. Salve" Dijo él.

Él estaba tan débil que su cabeza cayo en los hombros de la chica de los ojos azul real.

"¿Por qué paso esto?" Dijo la chica sin contener las lágrimas de su corazón.

Pero entonces algo paso.

El cuerpo del chico empezó a resplandecer, él estaba emitía un esplendor blanco.

La chica de los ojos azules reales se quedó viendo mientras lagrimas no dejaban caer de su rostro.

Aquel chico con su último esfuerzo levantó su rostro y la mira y dijo sonriendo.

"Volvereee…" Dijo él.

Aquella escena fue muy triste para la chica, pues, aquel chico se había convertido en partículas cósmicas, como si de polvo de estrellas se tratara.

"¡Nooo! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO….!" Dijo la chica.

Aquella señorita con sus manos desesperadamente intentaba coger las partículas blancas, pero era demasiado tarde, él ya se había ido.

"¡AAAAAAAHHHHH….!" Grito golpeando el suelo.

Ella golpeo el suelo, estaba sola, delante de ella había perdido a lo más importante, su corazón.

Ella estaba de rodillas, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de aquellos ojos azules reales, entonces ella miro al cielo y de un lamento grito…

"¡AHAAAGGGGG…!" Fue el reclamo de aquella chica al cielo.

Desde ese día empezó la cruzada de aquella desdichada, ese fue su inicio en las mil noches en soledad.

* * *

En el presente.

Todavía estábamos en previos días antes en terminar el descanso para comenzar un nuevo semestre.

El calor de estos días era para agradecer, pues, yo me encontraba en una situación placentera _¿Por qué?_

"Suu… Suu…" La respiración de Rias

"Uhmm… Uhmm…" Los apapachos de Asia.

Normalmente yo compartía la cama con Rias y Asia, no quejo, pero quien en su sano juicio se quejaría de esto.

Aunque tenía tal hermosa vista cada mañana, solo es que últimamente y por el calor a veces no podía dormir, pero esto la vale.

Entonces…

"¿Ehh...?" Dije.

Yo sentía como algo de bajo de mi entrepierna se movía, poco a poco empezaba a escalar así mí. Sentí una sensación muy agradable, pues, era algo que conocía muy bien.

"¡Pechos!" Dije a aquella sensación.

Lo que estaba subiendo desde mi entre pierna y deslizaba sus pechos desnudos, pues, pude sentir un par de pezones por mi estómago, era…

"¡Akeno-san!" Dijo de sorpresa.

"Shiii…. No hay que despertarlas. " Dijo Akeno en voz baja con un giño en su rostro.

_¿Qué así Akeno-san tan temprano por la mañana?_ Eso me preguntaba… Al parecer estaba emocionada por algo.

"Sabes, Ise, hoy es un día especial y quise ser la primera en verte." Dijo Akeno con una dulce mirada.

"¿Un día especial?" Le dije.

No puede ser ¡Acaso olvide algo importante!

"Ara-ara es verdad, esto es algo que todavía nos sabes." Dijo ella.

No entendía bien, pero _¿Un día especial? _Pero me sentía aliviado que no metí la pata.

"Sabes Ise" Dijo Akeno.

"Si, Akeno-san" Dije.

"Aún es poco temprano ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos un poco?" Dijo Akeno-san juntando más cerca su cabeza a la mía.

Poco a poco podía sentir más y más cera los labios de Akeno, yo solo me quede…

"¿Con que en aprovechar en qué?" Dijo la chica del cabello carmesí.

Rias se había despertado, no se le vío muy feliz.

Yo me quede callado, hasta que…

"¡Akeno no me digas que!" Dijo Rias, abriendo sus ojos de sorpresa y levantándose un poco de la cama.

"Heheheh…" Se rio Akeno sacando su lengua y guiñando un ojo continuo "Bueno, Ise, parece que solo te puedo dar esto." Dijo Akeno dándome un beso en la nariz.

Eso no me esperaba, pero sin embargo eso molesto más a Rias.

"¡Oye! ¡Akeno! Como te atreves adelantarme en un día tan especial." Dijo Rias molesta.

Luego de eso Akeno salió rápido de la cama, ella solo estaba usando sus bragas, Rias desnuda la persiguió fuera del cuarto.

No sé qué día era hoy, pero si así que Rias corriera desnuda persiguiendo a Akeno es que hoy era algo para recordar.

Al rato.

Después de una mañana un poco movida.

Nosotros los del club del ocultismo por alguna razón estábamos de camino a la escuela, no sabía porque, pero de seguro era por _El día especial._

"¡Oye, Akeno, no te pases! ¡Caminar al lado de Ise es por mi derecho legítimo!" Dijo Rias en protesta.

"¡No permitiere que te lo acapares! Además él tiene dos brazos, tu a la izquierda y yo a la derecha." Dijo Akeno abrazando mi brazo y chocando sus pechos con mi brazo.

Tanto Rias y Akeno se me pegaron fuertemente a mis brazos.

"Yo también quería caminar al lado de Ise-san" Dijo Asia medio triste.

"No puede ser, si seguimos así no quedaremos atrás" Dijo Xenovia preocupada.

"¡Chicas! No podemos bajar la guardia, ni en segundo. Si de ser así tendremos que subirnos en su espalda" Dijo Irina.

El trio de la iglesia ya se estaba preparando para actuar, ella no iban a dejar que el duo de Onee-samas le tomara la delantera entonces. ¡Caminar con tomado de ambos brazos, alguien en mi espalda y mis hombros cubiertos! Fue muy pesado ir al club así, pero no dije nada.

Demoramos un poco en llegar al club por culpa de las chicas, pero eso ya no importaba, yo decidí esperar a saber qué era eso del _Día especial_.

Al parecer Kiba, Gasper y Koneko-chan estaban hay en la sala del club.

"Muy bien. Primero que nada, Ise, Asia, Xenovia, podrían ponerse al centro de la sala." Dijo Rias indicándonos que hacer.

No entienda, pero de seguro era por ese día especial.

Cuando nos formamos en el centro, tanto Kiba, Akeno, Koneko-chan y Gasper se estaban colocando en partes de las esquina de salón y entonces…

"¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!" Dijeron Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko-chan y Gasper.

Entonces en nuestras cabezas empezaron a caer confeti.

"¿Qué esto?" Dijo Xenovia sorprendida.

"¿Aniversario?" Dijo Asia más alegre.

Yo solo me quede con la boca abierta, pero feliz.

"Si como ustedes son nuevos miembros del club, decidimos sorprenderlos también" Dijo Rias, y continuo "Hoy es aniversario desde que se creó el club del ocultismo."

Con razón, ya entendí del porque estaban esta mañana más emocionadas, hoy día es una fecha muy importante para nosotros.

"Si chicos, hoy día es cuando se creó el club, y poco a poco fui conociendo a mis lindos sirvientes." Dijo Rias muy amable y continuo "Sobretodo este año que 4 lindas personas se unieron a mi familia."

Dijo Rias refiriendo se a nosotros, pero faltaba Rossweisse-san.

"Espera y ¿Dónde está Rossweisse-san?" Le pregunte.

"Lamentablemente como ella tiene un trabajo como profesora y estamos por iniciar el nuevo semestre, ella tenía que hacer papeleo, pero no se preocupen ella me dijo que nos alcanzara más tarde" Dijo Rias sin perder su alegría.

Ya veo a excepción de Irirna, que estábamos casi completos los miembros del club.

"No te preocupes, Irirna, por hoy serás nuestra invitaba para nuestra celebración. "Dijo Rias con gentiliza.

"¡Enserio! Gracias Rias-san" Dijo Irina dando reverencia.

Al parecer eso puso más feliz a Xenovia y Asia, después de todo las 3 son el trio inseparable.

"Y Kiba ¿Cómo celebraron el año pasado?" Me dirigí a Kiba.

"Pues, creo que tendrás que esperar para verlo." Dijo Kiba dejándome con la intriga.

Tendría que ser algo bueno para que el me haga esperar.

Después de que Rias me salvara de la muerte y me convirtiera en su siervo, no había pasado ni un año, pero en ese corto tiempo habíamos vivido de todo, de hecho casi muero, pero también habíamos vivido buenos momentos, esos días son preciados para mí.

Al rato de eso todos nos pusimos en una sola fila, Irina también. Rias había ido a su escritorio y había sacado una cajita.

Luego Rias me entrego aquella cajita.

"¿Qué había dentro?" Le pregunte.

"Pues míralo Ise" Dijo Rías volviendo por donde estaba su escritorio.

Cuando abrí la cajita hay adentro había unos dardos… _¿Por qué unos dardos? _Pensé, luego volví a mirar al frente, Rias, trajo un mapa, grande del mundo y lo puso hay.

"Bien, Ise. Para empezar nuestro día especial, tu lanzaras un dardo y al lugar que caiga, en e lugar lo pasaremos el resto del día." Dijo ella emocionada.

"¡Espera! ¿Ustedes están de acuerdo que escoja el lugar?" Pregunto.

Todos los presentes asentaron la cabeza, no había queja alguna.

"No te preocupes, Ise, no importa el lugar si no que lo pasemos juntos. "Dijo Akeno animada.

Me sentía feliz de tener amigos como ellos a mi lado, y entonces lance el primer dardo…

"Ehh..." Dije.

El primer dardo cayo en el océano, ni siquiera en una isla, sino en el océano… ¡Me sentí un poco frustrado!

"No te preocupes Ise, todavía había hay algunos dardos." Dijo Rias.

Después de eso volví a intentar, esta vez lo lance un poco despacio, pero tan despacio que el dardo cayo en el polo sur… ¡Es enserio!

Luego volví tirar otro dardo, esta vez cayo en Jerusalén, el seno de la comunidad cristina.

"Ara-ara… No creo que podamos ir ahí" Dijo Akeno.

"¿Por qué no podemos ir ahí?" Pregunte.

"Es simple, Ise, ese lugar muy sagrado, también conocido como tierra santa, si una iglesia no es lugar para un demonio, mucho menos el lugar donde se originó la religión cristiana" Dijo Rias.

A pesar de estar en plena Alianza de las 3 facciones, había algunas cosas que aún se nos tenía prohibido por ética. Al parecer al trio de la iglesia se decepciono de no por ir ahí.

Esta vez solo me queda un dado y el lugar donde tocaba teníamos que ir… ¡Vamos!

Cuando lance el último dardo, este cayo un poco más arriba donde se encontraba el mar de Gibraltar, ese lugar era Valencia, España.

"Al parecer este año nos tocó ir a España" Dijo Rias.

"¡Si!" Dijeron el trio de la iglesia.

"Muy bien Ise-kun, al parecer escogiste un buen lugar." Dijo Kiba.

"Siempre quise conocer España." Dijo Koneko-chan.

"¡Ess..pañaa!" Dijo Asustado Gasper.

Y así fue, los miembros del club e Irirna no habíamos alistado, Rias estaba preparando un círculo mágico para llevarnos a España.

"Bien listos ¡Hay vamos!" Dijo Rias tomando mi mano.

* * *

Cuando atravesamos el círculo mágico, en poco tiempo habíamos llegado a una hermosa costa, esa costa tenía una bella vista de a lo lejos, la arena era muy blanca y limpia, pero parecía desolado.

"¿En qué parte estábamos?" Pregunte.

"Estamos en la costa del mar del Gibraltar, quise hacer una para aquí antes de continuar" Dijo Rias.

_¿Una parada?_ Pensé, Rias no hizo seguirlo al parecer a unas ruinas.

"¡Increíble! Estas ruinas son la prueba de aquella guerra santa." Dijo Irina.

"¡Si! En la iglesia no enseñaron que España fue uno de los lugares en donde se libró guerras por la religión." Dijo Asia.

"¡Es verdad! En este lugar fue la batalla de los Bereberes y Moros, teniendo como líder a Yusuf contra el ejército de Zaragoza del Rey Alfonso, haya en el siglo XII" Dijo Xenovia.

Al parecer, por oírlas, ella estaba emocionadas porque llegaron a conocer una parte de la historia.

"¿Enserio paso todo eso aquí?" Le pregunte a Asia.

"Si Ise-san, En el siglo XII, España estaba tomando como base central lo que es la religión católica, pero no en todo el reino se practicaba lo que era la religión católica, lugares como por ejemplo, Toledo, ellos practicaban las costumbres árabes de la religión musulmana, a ellos eran conocidos como los musulmanes Selyusidas, pero no sucedió la guerra en el sur de España hasta que el Rey Alfonso decidió dar el primer paso, debido a esto, Mutamid, líder de los Moros y Cristianos musulmanes decidieron contra atacar, esta acción provoco más de lo que uno podía espera, pues, debió a las bajas portar de los Moros, Mutamid pidió ayuda a Yusuf, el líder y fanático religioso, que se trajo consigo a su ejército más fuerte, la guardia negra." Dijo explicándome Asia.

¡Wauu..! Lo que me contaba Asia era fascinante, pues, no tenía ni idea que ese tipo de guerras había pasado, pero era comprensible, Asia había sido criada dentro de la iglesia, y de seguro le enseñaron más historia del cristianismo que esta. Una parte de mi quiso saber más por alguna razón.

"Pero había algo más importante" dijo Asia.

"¿Cómo qué?" Le pregunte.

"No me acuerdo bien Ise-san, pero tal vez viendo este lugar lo pueda recordar" Dijo Asia.

La ruina de donde caminábamos se pudo notar, por ejemplo: trozos de barco en la costa, ciertas base árabes destruidas, una que otra espada y armadura oxidada.

"Bien chicos, ya llegamos" Dijo Rias.

¡Wauuu! Esa fue mi reacción, Rias no habia traído a una hermosa mansión, muy bien diseñada en la costa del mar, pero _¿Por qué habia una mansión, en un lugar como este?_ Me preguntaba, pero entonces me percate de algo.

"¡Un símbolo demoniaco!" Dije.

"¿Rias-sempai que lugar es este?" Pregunto Gasper.

"¿Acá es donde vamos a celebrar?" le pregunte

"No, Ise. Este lugar es casa de un demonio" Dijo Rias.

_¿La casa de un demonio?_ Pensé, el lugar era muy bello, pero no se me ocurría de quien podría de los demonios principales se podría tratar

Entonces Rias, fue adelante, cuando llegamos Rias tocó el timbre, y de la puerta.

"Si, diga… ¡Oh! ¡Señorita Gremory!" Dijo un señor con aspecto de mayordomo.

"Perdón por llegar sin avisar, pero hoy vi la oportunidad de visitar a Liora" Dijo Rias.

"Vos no preocupéis, Usted Señorita Gremory siempre será bienvenida." Dijo aquel mayordomo muy educación.

El mayordomo, se percató de nuestra presencia, y luego con un amable gesto dijo.

"Al aparecer vino acompañada, eso alegrar a la señorita Liora-sama" Dijo El mayordomo.

Aun no se me venía en la cabeza de quien podía ser la dueña de esta casa, pero al ver el trato del mayordomo, me sentí más relajado.

"¡Oh disculpe! Mails-san, ellos son mis siervos." Dijo Rias.

Con que el nombre de ese mayordomo era Mails.

Después de presentarnos correctamente, el mayordomo nos invitó a pasar, la casa por fuera en si era bella, pero por dentro era más hermosa.

Cuando pasábamos por el pasillo de la entrada, las paredes tenían cuadros muy hermosos de pinturas de la época de la España del siglo XII, las columnas estaba hechas de marfil y diseñadas a mano, en el mismo pasillo había balcones que daban una preciosa vista al mar, sin lugar a dudas una hermosa casa.

El mayordomo nos llevó a la sala de visitas, la sala de visitas también contaba con hermosos cuadros y una pared de vidrio, que no permitió ver el mar, nosotros no sentábamos en el sofá hasta esperar a la dueña de la casa.

"¡Wauu! Este lugar sí que es muy lindo" Dijo Asia admirada de la casa.

"Sin duda un paraíso perdido" dijo Koneko-chan.

"Este lugar se ve que fue diseñado como las antiguas grandes casa de los militares españoles, se ve que tiene buen gusto." Dijo Kiba.

"¡Ah Ah...! No me gustan mucho, hay demasiado espacio abierto" Dijo Gasper, que estaba pegado a mi lado.

Era mi primera vez en España, pero sin duda lo poco de su historia y tradición era muy interesantes, pero…

"¡Verdad! Disculpa Buchuo" Le dije a Rias.

"¿Si, que pasa Ise?" Me pregunto.

"Solo por curiosidad, ¿Esta casa pertenece a una de las familias de los pilares?" Le pregunte.

Al parecer todos prestaron atención, esperaron que alguien preguntaron.

"De hecho, si Ise, la dueña de la casa, Liora es líder de las más grandes legión del demonios de inframundo, a pesar de ser tan joven, ella es la que posee el nombre del demonio Aamon, ella es Liora de Aamon" Dijo Rias.

¡AAMOM!... A pesar de mi falta educación de la historia del inframundo, yo todavía conocía la historia de las familias, pues, la madre de Rias me había obligado aprendérmelas.

Aamom era uno de los demonios extra, así como la familia de Belphegor y Mefistofeles. La gran diferencia de estos con Aamon, es que este demonio en la antigüedad fue considerado de los más fuertes y una de las potencias en la gran guerra, gracias a su legión de demonios que se dice que es la más grande en la historia del inframundo.

"No puedo creerlo. Cuando estaba en la iglesia, las hermana me contaron que era uno de los demonios más crueles." Dijo Xenovia.

"A mí también me instruyeron así, pero no sabía que también era chica" Dijo Irina.

"Si, es verdad." Dijo Rias, y continuo "En la gran guerra, al demonio Aamon era el encargado principalmente de la primera fila del ejercito del infierno, sus métodos era de los más crueles, pero eso fue en el pasado. Después del nuevo gobierno de demonios, la familia de Liora, fueron los más actos de asumir esa responsabilidad, se le asigno ese privilegio de llevar el nombre de Aamon, ahora ella era la encarga de manejar esa cantidad de seguidores." Dijo Rias.

Al parecer con el nuevo gobierno, las cosas cambiaron drástica mente. Entonces.

"Bienvenidos a mi hogar." Dijo una chica de cabello marrón con un hermoso vestido, de una pieza de color negro.

"A pasado tiempo, Liora." Dijo Rias acercándose a darle un abrazo.

Liora era belleza, tenía unos hermosos ojos avellanas, a simple vista tenía una figura espectacular, ese vestido le entallaba muy bien, tenía un par de senos grandes, como a mí me gustan, una cintura bien definida, un rostro de una mujer madura… _¡89¡56¡88!_ pensé al verla, pero…

"Auchh..." Dije con dolor.

Al parecer alguien me piso el pie.

"Ise-sempai ¿No estará pensado nada pervertido? ¿Verdad?" Dijo Koneko-chan levantando su puño.

¡Cómo es que ella lo sabe! ¡No es la primera vez!

"¡Oh! ¿Con que ellos son tus famosos siervos?" Dijo Liora.

"¿Famosos?" Dije en voz baja.

"Si, Liora. Ellos son mis lindos siervos." Dijo Rias presentándonos.

"Bienvenidos, me alegra las visitas, mi nombre es Liora de Aamon, un gusto en conocerlos." Dijo Liora muy elegante.

"Muchas gracias por recibirnos, Mi nombre en Akeno Himejima, un gusto" Dijo akeno presentándose.

"Mi nombre es Kiba Yuuto, caballero de Rias Gremory, un gusto" Dijo Kiba muy elegante.

"Mi nombre es Koneko Toujou, Torre de Rias Gremory, un gusto" dijo Koneko copiando a Kiba.

"Mi nombre es Xenovia, caballero de Rias Gremory, un gusto." Xenovia no se quedó atrás.

"Mi nombre es Asia Argento, Alfil de Rias Gremory, un gusto." Asia se presentó formalmente.

"Mi nombre es Gasper Vladi, Alfil de Rias Gremory, un gusto." Dijo Gasper sin sentir nervios.

Al parecer todos se comportaron muy debido, pues era obvio era la casa de un noble, solo Irina y yo todavía no nos habíamos presentado.

"Mi nombre es Hyudou Issei, Peón de Rias Gremory, un gusto" Dije copiando la actitud de mis camaradas.

"Mi nombre es Irirna Shidou, yo soy un ángel del cielo, estoy de acompañante del grupo Gremory, pero igual un gusto." Dijo Irina respetuosa.

Parecer que Irirna quería hacer quedar bien los modales del cielo.

"¡Fantástico! De hecho Rias, tenía ganas de conocer a tu grupo, sus nombres son muy sonados, ya sea, en la Tv, la prensa y por parte de mis demonios" Dijo Liora demostrado una sonrisa.

Ella a pesar de ser una noble, se mostró muy cordial con nosotros, muy pocas veces eso se ven los nobles demonios.

"Pero sobre todo, quise conocer al Serkiyuutei." Dijo ella mirándome de frente.

"¿A mí?" dije señalándome.

"Pues sí, tu hazaña de volver casi de la muerte, es grandioso, y sobre todo lo que me contaron de ti." Dijo en tono seductor.

Aquella chica a se veía con unos 19 o 20 años de edad, pero su tono de voz era de una adolescente.

"Una pregunta Issei, te puedo llamar Issei ¿Verdad?" Dijo Liora acercándose.

"¡Si! ¡Sería un honor!" Le dije atento.

"Sabes, soy fanática de las grandes historias ¿Podrías contarme alguna vez tus grandes hazañas en privado?" Dijo lanzándome un giño.

¡Me está invitando a salir! ¡Me está invitando a salir! Una belleza me está invitando a salir, a pesar de que estaba feliz… _¡Escalofríos! _Pensé, a mi espalda pude sentir auras asesinas, era más de una, cada una de esas auras me clavaba en el pecho, pero sobre todo la de Rias que su mirada era muy penetrante.

"Disculpa Liora, pero hoy Ise tiene un deber con nosotros." Dijo Rias asiéndose presente.

"Que lastimas, pero ¿Me lo prestarías un día?" Dijo Liora a un mirándome.

¡Esto no es bueno!... Puede sentir antipatía por pate de Rias y no solo de ella.

Una parte de mi estaba triste, pero tenía que hacer lo correcto.

"Lo siento, Liora-sama, pero últimamente estoy con la agenda muy llena. Me disculpa por no poder acompañarla." Le dije de la manera más cortes que pude.

Al parecer mi respuesta tranquilizo aquellas auras asesinas.

"Es una lástima Issei, pero espero que un día me cuentes tu historia." Dijo Liora sin perder su sonrisa."

¡Adiós! ¡Oportunidad!

"Señorita, aquí les traigo los aperitivos para sus invitados." Dijo el mayordomo, Mails, trayendo un carrito de aperitivos.

"Muchas gracias, Mails." Dijo Liora.

"Con su permiso" Dijo el mayordomo retirándose.

Todos nos servimos de los aperitivos y no sentamos en el sofá.

"Muy bien, Rias. A pasado tiempo ¿pero cuál fue la causa de venir a España?" Dijo Liora.

"Pues veras Liora, hoy es un día especial para mí y mis siervos" Dijo Rias.

"¿Un día especial?" Pregunto Liora.

"Si, como aniversario de la creación de nuestro club, decidimos hacer un recorrido por España, por eso pensé en ti cuando llegue aquí" Dijo Rias.

"Ya veo, pero ¿Qué hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?" dijo Liora.

"De hecho, sí. Nos gustaría que nos pudieras ayudar a ver los mejores lugares de España, así como Castilla, el reino de Léon y la hermosa ciudad de Valencia" Dijo Rias.

Ya entendí, la razón del porque estábamos aquí, fue porque Rias quería que alguien no ayude como un guía turístico.

"Ya entiendo" Dijo Liora, pero continuo "Disculpa Rias, pero no puedo ser su guía." Dijo Liora.

"¿Pensé que querías acompañarnos Liroa?" Dijo Rias dudosa.

"Si me encantaría, pero ahora estoy en un pequeño problema de la compañia" Dijo Liora.

"¿Un problema?" preguntó Rias.

"Si, como sabes, yo poseo un gran número de seguidores y cada uno de ellos se integra a un grupo diferente de los cuales hay 3 grupos de la cual yo dirijo." Dijo Liora.

"Eso es verdad. Tus grupos se encargan de la investigación historia, científica y cultural del mundo humano." Dijo Rias.

"Exacto. El problema es que últimamente he tenido problemas con el grupo que se encarga de la parte histórica" Dijo ella triste.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó Rias.

"Hace unos días atrás, uno de los investigadores había llegado muy mal herido al base central, él nos había contado que estaban en las ruinas de Castilla, en de los tantos castillos que alguien misterioso los ataco." Dijo Liora.

"¿Los atacaron? ¿Por qué?" Pregunto Rias preocupada.

"No lo sé Rias, pero gracias a al investigar se quiénes son los culpables. "Dijo Liora enojada y continuo "La Brigada del Caos"

Al escuchar ese nombre, los del grupo se nos hizo un feo pesar, ya sabíamos cómo se sentía Liora, los de la Brigada del Caos no hicieron pasar un malos momentos, yo lo sé, casi me matan.

"¿Al menos sabes porque te atacaron?" Pregunto Rias.

Lioira con un sentimiento triste contesto.

"Es una vergüenza, pero no sé el motivo" dijo Liora triste.

"Ya veo" Dijo Rias levantándose y continuo "Tal vez llegamos en buen momento."

Rias con seguridad nos mira y dijo.

"Si te parece bien ¿Nosotros te podemos ayudar?" Dijo Rias.

"¿Enserio? Pero no es necesario, mis siervos se están encargando del problema." Dijo Liora.

"No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos, además también es parte de nuestro deber." Dijo Akeno-san.

"Es verdad, si podemos darle mano, entonces lo aremos." Dijo Kiba.

El grupo quería darle la mano, nosotros sabemos los problemas que causan esos terroristas, lo sucesos del inframundo es suficiente prueba de ellos.

"No se preocupe Liora-sama. Le prometo que ellos ya no causaran más problemas." Le dije enérgicamente a Liora.

"¿En serio Issei?" Dijo Liora sorprendida.

"Si no se preocupes, yo le prometo que paguen, así que no se ponga triste" Le dije sonriendo.

Al parecer esas palabras sorprendieron a Liora, la enrojecieron, pero no luego.

"Muchas gracias. Issei" Me dijo ella mostrándome su más linda cara.

Me dio gusto poder hacer olvidar ese mal rato, pero…

Cuando salimos de la casa de Liora.

"Auchhh… Auchhh…" Dije lagrimeando.

"Mooo.. (u_u) ¿Por qué te tiene que comportar genial con las chicas?" Dijo Rias jalándome las mejillas.

"Ise-san es muy malo. (;_;)" Dijo Asia pellizcándome mi brazo.

"Ise-sempai ¡Pervertido!" Dijo Koneko pisándome el pie.

"Ara-ara No seas muy amable con otras chicas" Dijo Akeno agarrando fuertemente mis hombros.

Xenovia e Irina no me dijeron nada, al parecer no querían hablarme… _¡Están celosas!_ Eso pensé, su amor duele T_T

"A Ise-sempai le gusta salvar mujeres" Dijo Gasper.

Eso hizo que las chicas se enojaran más.

"Jajajaja" Kiba de un costado estaba burlando.

Después de ser regañando, no s dividimos en grupos diferente, al parecer Liora nos entregó coordenadas de último lugar de ataque donde sucedieron los hechos.

Teníamos que ir a Castilla, nos dividimos en grupos de 2, pero solo uno de 3 y nos tocó así.

Yo con Kiba, Rias con Akeno, Gasper con Koneko-chan y el trio de la iglesia que no se quería separar.

Teníamos que revisar en los 4 castillos donde supuestamente se encontraba el enemigo. No era de preocuparse mucho, en cada castillo había un siervo de Liora que le ayudaremos.

Cuando nos separamos prometimos volver sanos y salvos, y si la cosa se pusiera fea pedir ayuda.

"Al parecer nos tocó el mismo grupo" Dijo Kiba corriendo a mi lado.

"Si, creo que así estoy más tranquilo" le dije.

"Te refieres a eso ¿Verdad?" Kiba dedujo.

"Si hablas de Tesh entonces sí, pero sería mejor no tener que usarlo." Le dije a Kiba.

"Lo entiendo. A por cierto ¿Tesh-kun como esta?" Kiba pregunto.

"No lo sé. No he hablado con él en todo el día" le dije.

"¿Enserio? ¿Qué paso?" Kiba pregunto.

"Tal vez fue porque desde la mañana estuve con el grupo, pero de seguro sabe la situación." Le dije confiado.

"Si es verdad, pero me gustaría charlar con el debes en cuando" Dijo Kiba.

Al parecer a Kiba le cayó muy bien, es raro, Tesh tiene la habilidad de ser antipático, pero a pesar consiguió hacerse cercano con Kiba, y no solo con él.

Ese día que Tesh reto a Sirzechs-sama, Sirzechs-sama también quería hablar con él, pero no se pudo.

Entonces…

"Oye Issei…" dijo Tesh

"¿Tesh?" le dije.

"Podemos cambiar un rato" Dijo Tesh.

"¿Enserio quieres hablar con Kiba?" le pregunte.

"No es como que me muera de ganas, pero es solo por un rato" Dijo el medio emocionado.

Su lado tsundere.

"Está bien" le conteste.

Durante los anteriores días, gracias a que Kiba me hacía guardia, por fin perfeccione el _Intercambio de estado_, es decir, ahora podía cambiar con Tesh sin resplandecer, pero tuvo un efecto secundario, mis ojos marrones solo se hacían más claros cuando cambiábamos, solo se hacían verdes cuando Tesh se ponía seria para pelear y expulsar el poder divino.

Entonces…

"Buenos días Kiba" dijo Tesh en cuerpo.

"¿Tesh-kun? Buenos dias" le contesto Kiba.

"Ya se dé la situación, pero si es necesario le pienso ayudar." Dijo Tesh sonriendo.

"Ya veo, Gracias" dijo Kiba.

Tesh en mi cuerpo empezó a hablar con Kiba, el camino era un poco largo así que decidí que conversara hasta que llegáramos.

Entonces solo me quede a escucharlos.

* * *

De vuelta a la mansión.

"Señorita ¿Está segura de esto?" Dijo Mails.

"No lo sé Mails, pero es muy grato saber que si uno necesita ayuda hay alguien que te da la mano para poder ayudarte." Dijo Liora de Abaddon sonriendo.

Aquella chica estaba feliz porque, no por lo sucedido de hace un rato, si no por ciertas palabras de cierto chico que le hicieron sonreír.

"Con que Hyudou Issei, en verdad sabe cómo tratar a una chica" Dijo Liora u poco ruborizada.

"(Suspiro) Al parecer le tiene mucho interés" Dijo Mails sonriendo y molestado a su ama.

"De hecho, sí. No sé qué es pero…" Dijo ella guardando como secreto lo último.

* * *

**Notas: **Gracias a los que lee este fic.

Acá empiezo esta historia donde que espero que les agrade, en sí creo que va ser 2 partes, no pienso sacar mucho de historias míticas o legendarias de las muy conocida(griega, nórdica, etc), tampoco usar mucho la historia japonesa, después de esto voy a tener que recurrir al canon otra vez para complementar algo.

Yo solo espero que le agrade esta historia, pero aquí creo que voy a desvelar uno o dos secretos de la chica misteriosa.


	7. Aniversario Parte 2

**Parte 2 de Aniversario:** _Gracias a los que sigue esta historia, espero que es guste esta parte, al parecer revisando las novelas, en el grupo de Bael, ya hay una chica con el apellido de Abaddon, si error mío…. Por eso me puse a buscar, y encontré otro apellido de demonio noble, y justo le cae mucho mejor que Abaddon, ya que no altera mucho, de hecho el apellido de Aamon tiene funciones parecidas al de Abaddon._

_Y respondiendo una pregunta: Su amado de la chica no muere, solo desaparece. Eso lo explicare mientras avance la historia_

Bueno explicado esto, disfruten y al final está el ¿Por qué del título aniversario?

* * *

A la media hora.

No ha pasado mucho desde que salimos de la casa de Liora. Sin duda hubiera sido muy grato el visitar este lugar como por este día especial.

Como nos dividimos en grupos, se nos tornaría mucho más fácil ir a los 4 castillos de frente en los alrededores de Castilla.

De lo poco que Kiba nos contaba en el camino de historia, el nombre de Castilla lleva el nombre justo por sus castillos fronterizos, el lugar resonaba con un fuerte viento árido, y por donde era nuestro camino era un pasaje terroso muy bello.

"¿Qué piensas de este lugar?" preguntó Kiba.

"Es mi primera vez, para serte sincero escogieron un buen lugar." Dijo Tesh en mí cuerpo.

A pesar de todo seguíamos en camino. Nosotros, Kiba y yo teníamos que ir al castillo Norte de Castilla, Rias y Akeno al Oeste, Gasper y Koneko-chan al este, y por último el trio de la iglesia tenía que ir al Sur. En si estábamos lejos.

"¿Falta mucho?" Pregunto Tesh.

"No, ya casi llegamos al castillo." Dijo Kiba.

Había pasado 30 minutos desde que empezaron a correr, en si el lugar era grande, pero no se ponía difícil.

"¡Mira! ¡Tesh-kun!" Dijo Kiba parando.

Cuando Tesh también paro de correr.

"¡Wauuu…!" Dije.

"¡Sin duda! ¡Increíble!" Dijo Tesh animado.

Lo que Kiba nos hizo ver fue una pequeña vista, nosotros como nos dirigíamos casi al norte, teníamos una hermosa ventaja, esa ventaja era este bello mirador.

"Como puedes ver, Tesh-kun, desde acá se pueden ver el resto de los demás castillos." Dijo Kiba.

"Sin duda esto no es algo que ves acá rato" Dijo Tesh apreciando el paisaje.

"Si, pero lástima que solo esto podamos disfrutar del viaje." Dijo Kiba muy decepcionado.

Después de eso volvimos al camino, sin duda si era lastima.

Al rato antes de llegar al castillo, Tesh y yo cambiamos.

"¡Bien! ¡Ise-kun! ¡Llegamos" Dijo Kiba mostrando el camino.

Habíamos llegado, sin duda el castillo era de tamaño colosal.

"Espera, Kiba ¿Este castillo no es más grande que el resto?" le pregunte.

"Es verdad." Dijo Kiba dando el positivo y continuo "Este castillo es diferente al resto. Los castillos que vimos desde el mirador, son fortificaciones de defensa; es decir, que lo construyeron los antiguos españoles para proteger de manera el reino algo como murallas, pero este es el castillo principal, el castillo de los reyes." Dijo explicándome.

Después de aquella explicación Kiba y yo esperamos un poco al sirviente de Liora, según ella, acá nos esperaría su sirviente, solo espero que no se demore.

"¿Tú crees que ya llegaron el resto a los demás castillos?" pregunte.

"Tal vez, pero" Dijo Kiba haciendo pausa "¿Cuál es el motivo de este ataqué por la Brigada del Caos?" Dijo Kiba tocándose la barbilla.

Nosotros nos habíamos enfrentado a esos terroristas, en experiencia propia, pelear con ellos no es algo que me guste recordar, pero sobretodo, lo que me eriza la piel de gallina, es que son gente muy preparada y con un objetivó fijo a sus movimientos.

"Yo solo espero que nadie salga lastimado." Le dije a Kiba.

Lo peor de todo es que no sabíamos cuántos de esos terroristas había, lo único que sabíamos es que estaban causando disturbios a la gente de Liora por algún motivo.

"Solo espero que los demás no la pasen difícil." Dijo Kiba.

Antes de partir, Rias nos dio una especie de comunicador mágico en forma de carta, aquella herramienta nos permitiría mantenernos en contacto, pero sobretodo pedir ayuda si las cosas se ponían feas.

* * *

_**En el castillo, al oeste del reino de Castilla.**_

"Al fin llegamos" Dijo Rias.

"No puedo creer que nuestro aniversario del club, tengamos que cazar a un terrorista." Dijo Akeno de forma sádica.

Las 2 Onee-samas estaban en la entrada del castillo.

La razón porque fueron a los castillos, fue que la gente de Liora estaba en plena investigación.

"y, Rias ¿Sabes porque la gente de Liora estaba en estos castillos?" Pregunto Akeno sonriendo.

"Según Liora, lo que me dijo fue que hace unas semanas hubo irregularidades por todo este antiguo reino, ella es la encarga en la tierra de recolectar la mayor información, ya sea, histórica, científica y cultural. Como ella es la que maneja la mayor gente en el inframundo, esos trabajos, que por lo general tomarían años, ella los hace en menos tiempo, pero esta no fue la excepción." Dijo Rias.

"Uhmm… ¿Te refieres a esa irregularidad?" Pregunto Akeno interesada.

"Si, según ella, pero no estoy segura" dijo Rias volteando al castillo "Liora dijo que tal vez encontraron un nuevo hallazgo." Dijo Rias.

"¿Un nuevo descubrimiento? ¿Qué tan importante es?" Pregunto Akeno.

"¿Una nueva clase de fuente de poder?" Dijo Rias sin bacilar.

_Ese descubrimiento dejo muy sorprendida a Akeno, no la culpo, cuando me Liora me dijo también me sorprendí mucho,_ pensó Rias.

"Entonces ¿Esa es el motivo del porque la Brigada del Caos vino?" Dijo Akeno en conclusión.

"¿Tal vez?" Dijo Rias.

"¿Tal vez?" Dijo Akeno.

"Como te dije, solo es lo que me dijo Liora, en si ellos todavía no lograron encontrarlo, pero fue lo que fuese llamo la atención de la brigada del Caos." Dijo Rias.

Aquella revelación, perturbo a los 2 Onee-samas. Ellas fueron testigos del poder de sus miembros, pero sobretodo que son seres que no se les tiene que dar ninguna oportunidad.

"Solo espero que los demás estén bien" Dijo Rias preocupada.

"Ufu-ufu no te preocupes Rias. Sea como sea siempre salimos bien, y si terminamos rápido podemos disfrutar de nuestro día especial." Dijo Akeno muy animada.

Entonces Rias cambio de ánimo.

"Si…tienes razón. Solo espero terminar rápido eso y celebrar este día especial, el primer año con mi novio" Dijo Rias sacándole en cara a Akeno.

Por alguna razón Akeno no le contesto en ese momento, ya sea porque Rias tenía más ventaja que las demás. En una ocasión Rias pensó que fue cobarde de su parte hacer que Issei sea quien diera el primer paso por obligación de las demás chicas, pero ahora sabía que no podía bajar la guardia, esa ventaja le hizo dañar en parte su orgullo, pero ahora tenía que proteger lo suyo a toda costa.

"Ara-ara Rias ¿No creerás que te íbamos a dejar a Ise para ti sola? ¿Verdad?" dijo Akeno retándola.

"No pienso dejar pasar nada, no importa si eres tú o cualquier miembro del club e incluso alguien más ¿Enserio? ¿Crees que voy a dejar a Issei con alguien más que no sea yo?" Dijo Rias muy confiada.

El viento empezó a golpear los hermosos cuerpos de las 2, la atmosfera cambio.

Aquella brecha entre las más grandes rivales chocaron, Rias y Akeno se miraban mutuamente, el choque de auras era grande.

* * *

**_Al este del reino de Castilla._**

"(Temblando) Yo quería ir con Ise-sempai" Dijo Gasper aferrado a Koneko-chan.

"No seas asustadizo, de vez en cuando tienes que lidiar como hombre sin tener que depender de los demás." Dijo Koneko-chan.

Los 2 junior's del grupo aun no llegaban a su destino, la razón, fue porque cierto vampiro tenía mucho miedo a los lugares abiertos, sobretodo no tenía confianza en sí mismo.

A Koneko-chan no le molestaba su actitud de Gasper, pero ahora ambos estaban en una misión, no pueden darse el lujo de flaquear.

"Ya falta poco para llegar al castillo." Dijo Koneko-chan.

"Yo solo espero que no sea un lugar muy aterrador." Dijo Gasper mirando a ambos lados.

"Recuerda que estamos en servicio, de aquí para adelante tenemos que cuidarnos el uno al otro" Dijo koneko-chan poniéndose al frente de Gasper, y continuo "por eso ¿Puedo confiar en ti?" Dijo estirando su mano.

Gasper podrá tener su lado cobarde, pero siempre estaría dispuesto a darles su apoyo a sus camaradas.

"¡Si!" Dijo sonriendo y sin temblar.

Ambos estaban casi a las puertas del castillo, ahora solo tenían que esperar instrucciones.

* * *

**_Al sur al reino de Castilla._**

"¡Waooo! ¡El lugar es simplemente bello!" Dijo Asia mirando a los alrededores.

"¡Si! ¡Pero, recuerda que estamos en una misión!" Dijo Xenovia más seria.

"No seas tan seria Xenovia-chan. Aunque sea podemos disfrutar la vista hasta entonces." Dijo su acompañante, Irina.

Las 3 chicas, también llamadas por Issei el trio de la iglesia, se encontraban muy emocionadas por el viaje, sobretodo le gustaba mucho la historia.

"Ah lo siento Xenovia, pero conocer lugares como este, son pocas veces que uno puede en la vida." Dijo Asia animada.

"Si, lose. Antes cuando me mandaban a unas misiones, también quería que me mandaran a lugares como este, la historia cristina es muy rica." Dijo Xenovia muy alegre.

"Si, gracias al cielo que nos den esta oportunidad. Después quisiera conocer Francia, Orleans." Dijo Irirna planeando su futuro.

En si las 3 chicas eran las que tenía que recorrer más, el castillo del sur era el más lejano de todos.

"¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar?" pregunto la chica de coletas.

"No, lose, pero creo que poco." Dijo Xenovia adelantándose.

"¿Qué teníamos que hacer cuando llegáramos?" preguntó Asia.

"Al llegar teníamos que informar al resto del grupo por medio de esta carta mágica, y después de eso esperar la instrucciones para actuar." Dijo Xenovia concentrada.

Las chicas habían ofrecido sus servicios para ayudar a la amiga de Rias, Liora, pero lo que le esperaba al grupo Gremory, no iba a ser fácil.

* * *

_**Al este del reino de Castilla.**_

Entonces en breve momentos, Rias activo la carta mágica para comunicarse con sus siervos.

"¿Todos me escuchan?" Pregunto Rias poniendo la carta en su oreja.

_(Si, más que claro_.) Dijo Kiba.

_(Si, Rias-sempai.)_ Dijo Koneo-chan.

_(Por supuesto_.) Dijo Xenovia.

Sus siervos ya estaban listos.

"¿Ya llegaron a los castillos?" preguntó Rias.

_(¡SI!)_ Dijeron a los 3 al mismo tiempo.

"Muy bien. Ahora escuchen; en primera, lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que salga los siervos de Liora dentro del castillo, ella debió comunicarles que vendría refuerzos y sus siervos nos recibirán; en segundo lugar, procuren investigar todo lo posible del ¿Por qué el enemigo está atacando?" Dijo Rias dando orden.

Nosotros conocíamos muy bien a esos terroristas, para ellos cada movimiento está planeado.

_(¡Entendido!) _Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo y cortaron.

"¿Cuánto esperaremos?" Pregunto Akeno un poco impaciente.

"No creo que sea mucho, solo tenemos que esperar" Dijo Rias.

Rias y Akeno, quienes estaban paradas al frente del castillo esperando una señal, decidieron con centrarse para la pelea, pero entonces…

(Crock)

El sonido de una puerta del castillo se estaba abriendo.

"Que rápidos son." Dijo Akeno animada.

El castillo era muy grande, y su puerta principal no era nada pequeña, pero el sonido venia del lado de ella.

"Ya veo, tenía su entrada especial" Dijo Rias observando.

De la puerta pequeña salió un joven, este joven tenía el aspecto de un adolecente de 16 años, tenía el cabello marón muy largo y ondulado, un sombrero como de los trovadores, una vestimenta del siglo XII de la época de España, sus ojos de color verdes limón, y una sonrisa pícara.

"¡Oh! ¡Nunca creí recibir a unas esbeltas doncellas!" Dijo el chico, con acento español quitándose el sombrero como reverencia.

"Muchas gracias ¿Con que tú eres el siervo de Liora?" Dijo Akeno sin perder su sonrisa.

"Como podéis ver, sí. Yo soy Enrique de Alarcón. Fiel caballero de mi señora, Liora de Aamon." Dijo el joven gallego sacando su esgrima como si fuera un mosquetero.

"Bueno, es nuestro turno de presentarnos. Yo soy Rias Gremory, y ella es mi reina Akeno Himejima." Dijo Rias presentando con elegancia.

"Ya veo, vosotras sois las que mi señora me dijo, será un honor ser acompañado por bellas doncellas como ustedes." Dijo Enrique bajando la cabeza como todo caballero español.

Luego de la presentación los 3 entraron a los castillos.

Enrique iba delante, por costumbre y educación, mientras que Rias y Akeno iban a su atrás.

"Disculpa, Enrique-kun" Dijo Akeno.

"Si mí leidi." Dijo Atento el chico.

"¿No están preocupados que vengan gente por estos lugares?" preguntó Akeno.

"Es verdad. Estos castillos tienden a ser lugares turísticos." Dijo Rias.

"No se preocupen señoritas. En los 4 castillos, donde nos encomendó nuestra señora, son lugares que no se permite plena visita porque son castillos todavía no explorados" Dijo Enrique y prosiguió. "Ahora podéis ver, nosotros nos encontramos en el Castillo de Arévalo, los 3 restantes que son; Angoncillo, La Adrada y Ampulia también están bajo mano de los demonios de Liora" Dijo Enrique enérgico.

"Ya veo, así que no hay problema para lastimar a gente inocente." Dijo Rias más calmada.

"Si, si llegase a ver una batalla, dudo mucho que se no note la presencia." Dijo confiado Enrique.

Los 3 seguían caminado por un pasillo de aquel viejo castillo, la infraestructura se logró mantener por mucho años, pero igual tenían que ser cuidadosos.

El hermoso castillo contaba con bellos cuadros, pero estaban en mal estado, sucios, polvoriento y desgarrados.

"¿Qué estaban haciendo en este castillo Enrique-kun?" Pregunto Akeno observando el lugar.

Enrique entonces se paró empezó a explicar mirando por una pequeña ventana.

"Hace ya unos días atrás, nuestra señora sintió una extraña energía brotando de los castillos, a pesar de estar muy lejos, nosotros como sus sirvientes dimos el primer paso a averiguar. En si las investigaciones se tornaron muy irregulares." Dijo Enrique como se de narrar una historia se tratase.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Pregunto Rias.

"Mi señora, seguro os le avíes contado, sobre el nuevo descubrimiento." Dijo Enrique apoyándose en la pared.

"Te refieres a una nueva clase de poder ¿Verdad?" Dijo Rias con seriedad.

"Aún no lo sabemos, pero eso lo más probable. Mallorca fue el que estuvo desde el inicio y él fue que no dio la respuesta." Dijo Enrique acomodándose el sombrero.

"¿Mallorca?" Dijeron las Onee-samas.

"Si, el ser el Alfil de mi señora. Mallorca ahora está en el castillo Angoncillo, en el norte." Dijo Enrique.

Los 3 tomaron de nuevo su camino, Enrique escolto a las 2 Onee-samas, a lo más recóndito del castillo, pero…

(Ahhhgg…)

Se escucharon gritos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Dijo Akeno.

"No puede ser. Estamos bajo ataque" Dijo Enrique apresurando el paso. "Lo siento bellas damas, pero os suplico darnos prisa." Dijo Enrique ahora corriendo.

"No hay problema." Dijo Rias.

"Vaya… parece que es nuestra hora. "Dijo Akeno sacando su lado sádico.

Los 3 corrieron lo más rápido posible, tuvieron que pasaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, luego de eso, al bajar los 3 se dirigieron al sótano.

"Aquí es donde se encuentras mis camaradas." Dijo Enrique preocupado.

Luego de eso el empezó a abrir la puerta del sótano, al abrir la puerta salió un pequeño olor a muerte.

"¿Qué está pasando acá?" Dijo Rias preocupada.

Los 3 entraron cuidadosamente, pero entonces Enrique decidió si ver sus camaradas se encontraban bien, pero…

"¡Vaya-vaya!" Dijo Enrique observando.

Las 2 Onee-samas se quedaron observando también, pero no dijeron palabra alguna.

"¡Parece que me podre lucir delante de la señoritas!" Dijo Enrique sacando su esgrima, listo para la pelea.

Lo que animo a Enrique, fue que vio a sus camaradas peleando con criaturas, en forma de hombres, aquellas criaturas sacan un horrible olor a muerte.

"No os preocupes, con mi espada, no deje que se les…." Dijo Enrique, pero fue cortado.

Lo que paso es que Enrique vio salir auras demoniacas de aquellas doncellas que supuestamente intento proteger.

"Al parecer esto nos tomara tiempo." Dijo Akeno sacando su lanza eléctrica.

"Sea lo que sean los derrotaremos." Dijo Rias preparando su bola de la destrucción.

Las chicas se adelantaron, entonces Enrique.

"Jajaja… Parecen que son mi tipo." Dijo el gallego intentando alcanzarlas.

* * *

_**En el castillo este de Castilla (Ampulia)**_

"Ahh… tengo miedo" Dijo El pequeño vampiro.

"¿Que son estas cosas?" pregunto la chica en forma de gato.

Ellos eran Gasper y Koneko-chan, ellos habían sido recibidos por uno de los siervos de Liora, pero al llegar al sótano se encontraron con criaturas, de forma humana, pero con un extraño olor a muerte.

"No preocupes críos. Acá Hernán de Valverde, fiel alfil de Liora de Aamon, juro que esas criaturas no lograrán pasar."

Aquel hombre, era alto, tés de piel criolla, caballo corto oscuro con una masculina barba, vestía unos pantalones pegados de color marrón y una camisa, con los botones de su pecho abiertos, mostrando su pelo en pecho.

Aquel robusto hombre había lanzado muy ráfagas de magia a esas criaturas, cosa que dichas criaturas desaparecieron.

"¿Qué serán esas cosas feas?" Dijo Gasper más calmado.

"No lo sé crio, pero sus vestimentas me resultan familiar. "Dijo Hernán.

"Señor Hernán ¿Dónde están los demás?" pregunto Koneko-chan.

Entonces Hernán sonrió por aquella pregunta.

"Pues veras niña, hace un rato tenía un mal presagio, así que los mande a casa." Dijo Hernán calmado.

"¿Pero no necesitaremos ayudas?" Dijo Gasper preocupado.

"¡Conmigo basta y sobra!" Dijo el aquel hombre con orgullo, y prosiguió "Normalmente no soy de trabajar en grupo, pero por petición de mi señora, vosotros sois una excepción" Dijo Hernán.

Después de eso más criaturas emergieron de sótano, esas criaturas tenían una horrible aura de muerte, y es entonces donde comenzó la pelea.

* * *

_**En el sur de Castilla (La Adrada)**_

En aquel lugar había 3 señoritas que estaban emocionadas por estar en un castillo español antiguo, pero su emoción no duro mucho, pues.

"¿Qué son esas cosas? y ¿De dónde salieron?" Dijo Irina peleando con aquellas criaturas.

"No, lose, pero huelen horrible." Dijo Xenovia quejándose.

"Con cuidado chicas" Dijo Asia detrás de ellas.

Asia estaba siendo protegida por sus amigas inseparables, mientras tanto Asia se encontraba muy atenta en la pelea, por si se necesitaba su poder de curación, pero entonces…

"¡OLE...!" Dijo una joven mujer.

Aquella joven mujer salto encima de Xenovia e Irina, con su esbelta pierna, tipo baile, empezó a deshacerse dando patas a esas criaturas.

"¡Jaaaa.! Al parecer no son buenos compañeros de baile, para mí Jimena de la Vega." Dijo aquella mujer levantando su pierna.

Aquella mujer vestía un vestido largo rojo rubí y entallado que llega hasta el tobillo y se adorna con varios volantes que se colocan tanto en la falda como en las mangas. El traje se lleva tradicionalmente con el pelo oscuro recogido en un moño y se complementa con un mantón que se apoya sobre los hombros.

Ella era Jimena de la Vega, Torre de Liora de Aamon.

"¡Increíble!" Dijeron el trio de la iglesia.

Las 3 se quedaron asombradas de como Jimena se encargó de esas criaturas, como si de un bello baile se tratase.

"¿Esa bien crías?" Dijo Jimena poniendo un brazo en su cintura.

"¡Hi!" Dijeron las 3.

Al parecer quedaron hipnotizadas por la bella mujer del frente.

"Disculpe Jimena-san ¿No le incomoda luchar en ese vestido?" pregunto Asia tímida.

Entonces Jimena, alegre, haciendo una pose le respondió.

"No, no me incomoda. A mí me gusta darle elegancia a una lucha" Jimena volviendo al frente, y continuo "Yo degusto del baile, pero el darme de ostias es un gusto culposo también." Dijo poniendo una pose de baile.

De repente volvieron a parecer más criaturas de a tierra… _¿Qué son esas cosas?_ Se preguntaban las chicas, pero no era tiempo para eso.

Entonces Xenovia con Durandal empezó a ir al frente, luego Irina volando comenzó a repeler, con su espada sacro-demoniaca a aquellas criaturas del rango donde se encontraba Asia.

"¡Voy a disfrutar esto!" Dijo Jimena alegre.

Al parecer los camaradas de Jimena se encontraban más fondo donde ellas estaban, ellas tenía que cruzar y ver si se encontraban bien.

Jimena se abría paso con patadas, como si de flamenco se tratase, Xenovia con poder destructivo lograba aniquilar a aquellas criaturas, tenía forma humana y una vestimenta extraña.

Irina se tenía que encargar de proteger a Asia durante el camino.

"Nada mal crías. Sin duda esto me mola mucho." Dijo Jimena disfrutando la pelea.

Y así fue como las 4 tenía que hacerse frente para llegar a su destino.

* * *

_**En el norte de Castilla (Angocilla)**_

_Afuera del castillo principal, había 2 jóvenes; uno tenía el cabello rubio y el otro cabello marrón. Al parecer esos estaban impacientes._

"¿Esto es raro?" Dijo Kiba mirando su reloj de mano.

"Tienes razón ya ha pasado buen tiempo ¿Cuándo va a salir su siervo de Liora?" Dije viendo la puerta.

Kiba y yo habíamos recibido la orden de esperar al siervo de Liora, pero este nunca salió.

"No podemos seguir esperando más" Dije con enojo.

"¡Espera! ¡Ise-kun!" Dijo Kiba.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunte.

"Si vamos a entrar. Creo que mejor sería entrar sigilosamente." Dijo Kiba como sugerencia.

Al parecer Kiba concordaba conmigo de que ya esto era raro.

Después de eso Kiba y yo nos metimos por una de las ventanas del castillo a lo alto, para llegar hay utilizamos nuestras alas de demonio.

Habíamos entrado a una habitación cualquiera, poco a poco empezamos a indagar por el castillo.

"Sí que está muy descuidado" Dije.

"Ten cuidado Ise-kun, los viejos edificios siempre tienen uno que otro defecto." Me sugirió Kiba.

Nosotros empezamos a caminar por un gran pasillo, el silencia reinaba.

En aquel pasillo, encada muro estaba adornado con muchos cuadros, pero hubo uno que me llamo la atención.

Aquel cuadro tenía la imagen a medias de un hombre, aquel hombre tenía un cabello marrón claro corto con una barba que llegaba en punta, una talla alta, vestía con un traje especial, diseñado justo para él, en si aunque era pintura, de ella pintura me decía que aquel hombre, era un personaje virtuoso, valeroso e inteligente guerrero.

"¿Quién es el?" pregunte.

Cuando me quede hipnotizado por el cuadro me acerque a él, y debajo del cuadro decía _Sidi, _entonces.

"Eso significa: Mi señor" dijo Kiba asustándome.

"¡Oye! ¡No me asustes de esa manera!" Dije reclamándole.

Entonces Kiba se limitó a una pequeña risilla.

"Lo siento Ise-kun, pero pensé que me escucharías" Dijo Kiba.

Entonces calmándome Kiba se puso delante del cuadro.

"Entonces, ¿Sabes quién es él?" le pregunte curioso.

"Si Ise-kun. Como espadachín me lose." Dijo Kiba tomando aire, y continuo "_sidi _proviene del árabe, ese fue el título para el mejor caballero que tuvo la España antigua, el Cid Campeador." Dijo Kiba explicándome.

"¿El Cid? Creo que escuche hablar de él" Le dije a Kiba pensando.

"No me parecería raro, pues él fue unos de los héroes que tuba la historia de la humanidad, más incluso fue el caballero principal del rey, y detuvo la invasión a España de los moros. Se le podría comparar con el héroe Siegfried o Rolan" Dijo Kiba explicándome algo de historia.

Yo me que viendo aquel cuadro, por alguna razón había algo que me llama, y ese algo era la parte faltante del cuadro… _¿Qué era lo que sostiene?_ Pensé, pues en la imagen el Cid estaban alzando algo, pero no sabía que era, tal vez su espada entonces….

(WAAAA…..)

Se escuchó un grito de dolor.

Kiba y yo nos percatamos de donde vino. Aquel sonido nos helo la espina, no fue un grito normal, fue más como tortura.

"¿Que fue eso?" Dije con una mirada petrificada.

"Ise-kun rápido…" Dijo Kiba corriendo.

Lo que oímos inquieto mucho a Kiba, enserio fue el grito más horrible que escuchado en mi vida.

Corrimos y corrimos por el pasillo, poco a poco nos habíamos olvidado de ser sigilosos, eso ya no era importante, solo continuamos corriendo.

Cuando llegamos a ese lugar, juro que a escena que vi no fue algo que nunca voy a olvidar.

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunte.

"Este es la sala principal del castillo, de acá es donde vino ese lamento." Dijo Kiba mirando a ambos lados.

Era medio oscuro, pero como demonios aún se podía ver. Caminos un poco lento, pero fue cuando….

"¡Oh! ¡Con que habían más!" Dijo una voz muy fina.

"¿Quién esta hay?" pregunte.

Kiba y yo estábamos listos, pero aun así ese grito nos perturbo mucho.

"Jajajaja…." Se estaba riendo y continuo "Disculpen por eso, ahora lo recibo de forma adecuada. "Dijo esa voz.

Después de eso, aquel sujeto hizo algo que alumbro la sala principal del castillo y cuando eso sucedió, al fin lo veíamos, era un hombre sentado en el trono del castillo.

"¿Quién eres?" Dijo Kiba sacando una espada sacro-demoniaca apuntándolo.

Aquel hombre estaba sentado en el trono, por alguna razón se me hizo familiar.

"¡Disculpad! Pero ¿Nos educaron que las visitas se presente primero?" Dijo Aquel hombre sentado en el trono, esto me olía mal.

"¡No juegues! ¡Dinos quien eres maldita sea!" le dijo con enfado.

Aquel hombre tenía una sonría muy sádica en su rostro, pero sobretodo la calma que presentaba daba miedo.

"¡Oh! ¡Qué maleducados! Está bien, yo os enseñare modeles" Dijo aquel sujeto levantándose del trono, y continuo "Mi nombre es, Ricardo Díaz de Vivar ¡Un gusto!" Dijo el haciendo reverencia.

Aquel hombre llamado Ricardo, su calma daba miedo, pero sobre todo lo que hizo me helo la espina.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Dijo Kiba apuntando con su espada.

"Nada en especial. ¿Sois demonios? ¿Verdad?" Dijo Ricardo con una mirada penetrante.

"No te lo repetiré ¡¿Qué haces tú acá?!" Dijo Kiba perdiendo el control.

Ricardo empezó a dar una pequeña risilla, de por si molesta, y solo levantado su mano señalo.

"Pues nada especial chaval, solo botando la basura, pues si empieza apestar." Dijo el señalando con su dedo de su mano izquierda un lugar.

Cuando Kiba y yo vimos ese lugar, juro que en ese momento mi sed de sangre aumento.

"Tuuu… ¡QUÉ MIERDA HAZ HECHO!" Le conteste con ira.

"Hahahaha" Dijo riéndose y continuo "Como os dije, solo saco la basura, pues para dicha de este, el que yo recuerde su nombre es un privilegio, creo que se llama Mallorca, pero no fue más que un ingenuo, mira como perdió la cabeza… Jajajaja. "Dijo Ricardo de manera cruel.

Aquella escena, aun no fui yo, pude ver que la crueldad de este, pues aquel cuerpo estaba muy maltratado antes morir, pero sobre todo que esta decapitado.

"¿No puede ser? ¿Por qué le cortaste la cabeza?" Dijo Kiba muy alterado.

"¿Cortar? ¿Tú crees que el merecía que utilizase mi espada para cortar basura?" Dijo Ricardo con una mirada maligna y continuo "No era digno, pero le di el privilegio de sentir mis manos de cómo le arrancaba la cabeza de su cuerpo, sin duda fue algo asqueroso" Dijo el sobando su mano en su pantalón.

_¡Maldito!_ Pensé al ver eso… pues al ver bien el cuerpo y la cabeza, se pudo notar el trauma del sujeto llamado Mallorca de como sufrió por Ricardo.

"Maldito…. ¡MALDITO ¡" Dije sin poder controlarme.

En ese instante me puse la armadura, mi sed de sangre era grande, jure que no lo iba a dejar ver la luz del mañana.

"¡Cálmate Issei! No seas imprudente" Me dijo Tesh.

A pesar de todo solo quería matar a Ricardo, pero entonces…

"¿Díaz de Vivar?… ¡No, no puede ser!" Dijo Kiba asustado.

"¿Lo conoces?" le pregunte angustiado.

"Ise, recuerda aquel cuadró que vemos hace un rato" Dijo Kiba perdiendo el brillo en sus ojos.

Cuando pensé en aquel cuadro, al fin recordé de donde se me hacía parecido ese sujeto, la única diferencia es que él no tenía ni barba ni bigote.

"¿No me digas que?" Le dije perplejo.

Entonces fue cuando Ricardo empezó a hablar.

"¡Ya veo! No os culpo críos, pero si en algo le sirve. " Dijo Ricardo acercándose y continuo "Yo soy uno de los miembros de la Brigada del Caos, ¡uno de los fundadores de la Parte De la facción de los héroes!, pero sobre todo soy desencinte legítimo de Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, el Cid." Dijo el haciendo asombro de su presencia.

Las palabras que salieron de él, fue como un baldazo de agua helada… _¿Fundador?_ Pensé, entonces él era uno de los líderes de la ¡Facción de los Héroes!, no era cualquier sujeto.

"Al juzgar por tu armadura, creo que eres aquel quien llaman el Serkiyuutei, tú fuiste uno que les dio problemas a mis chicos ¿verdad?" Dijo el volviéndose a sentar en el trono.

Él dijo refiriéndose a lo que paso con Cao-cao cuando ataco el inframundo.

"Voy a senté franco, nunca creí encontrarme contigo este día, pero sin duda hoy la suerte está de mi lado" Dijo Ricardo con una mirada penetrante.

Aquel hombre, sin duda alguna, mostraba una horrible tranquilidad, a pesar de todo por alguna razón mi cuerpo estaba inquieto.

"Lastima, seria para ustedes un honor que yo les matase, pero creo que ellos se encargaran." Dijo levantando su mano.

Al hacer eso, Ricardo invoco a unas criaturas muy extrañas, esas criaturas tenía un olor a muerte, pero había unas criaturas muy diferentes a las demás, es decir, habían de 2 clases que vestían diferente.

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" Dijo Kiba en a la defensiva.

"Nada en especial, solo son mis espectros, simple almas que me sirven." dijo Ricardo con desprecio.

Entonces aquella criatura, con aura de muerte, se nos lanzaron en ataque.

No fue difícil evadirlos, mientras que Kiba, con su velocidad, empezó a cortarlo sin ningún problema, mientras que yo les lanzaba unos draco-disparos para des integrarlos, poco a poco nos librábamos de ellos.

"Vale… Sin duda, la basura siempre podrá con la basura." Dijo Ricardo disfrutando el espectáculo.

"¡CÁLLATE!" Le dijo Kiba apretando los dientes.

Al momento de reaccionar, Kiba, no espero y fue directamente acortarle con su espada, entonces fue cuando Ricardo movió su mano y saco algo detrás del trono donde estaba sentado…

(CLINNN…)

Ese fue el sonido de 2 espadas chocando, Ricardo había sacado una espada detrás del trono y con ese se defendió de ataque de Kiba, pero…

"¿Qué diablos?" Dijo Kiba.

"(Sonrisa)" Reía Ricardo.

"¡No puede ser…!" Dije sorprendido.

Cuando Kiba ataco con su espada Sacro-demoniaca y choco con la espada de Ricardo, la espada de Kiba se empezó a rajar y se de pronto se destruyó, dejando a Kiba solo sosteniendo el mango.

Lo que me sorprendió fue más aquella espada, por alguna razón sentí que era algo muy diferente, pues en si su espada poseía un filo penetrante, un brillo como si fuera nuevo, el mango era de color rojo sangre, su empuñadura era de color blanco con bordes dorados, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue aquel adorno que tenía en el mango, una piedra preciosa, era la primera vez que vi una de esa clase, aquella piedra preciosa tenía un hermoso color azul, que me hipnotizo… _¿Un topacio azul?_ Lo dije, para ser sincero es la primera vez que vi esa joya, pero por alguna razón ya me sabía el nombre.

"¡Bien! Me sorprende que aguantaras el choque y aun puedas mover tus brazos." Dijo Ricardo levantándose del trono.

Ni siquiera mostró esfuerzo en bloquear el golpe de espada de Kiba, pero aun así destrozo una de sus espadas Sacro-demoníacas solo en defensa.

"¿Qué diablos? ¿Es una espada divina?" Dije impresionado.

"¿Divina? No chaval" Dijo Ricardo apuntándonos con su espada. "y para que sepas tampoco es una espada Demoníaca." Dijo el sin perder su sonrisa.

"¡Imposible!" Dijo Kiba, y continuo "Es difícil creer que exista algo, que pueda destrozar mis espadas, solo con un arma que no es de carácter divino, ni demoníaco." Dijo Kiba frunciendo el ceño.

Yo tampoco lo podía creer así de simple, pero si fuera verdad entonces ¿Que rayos paso?

"No os culpo, yo también ni lo podía creer" Dijo Ricardo tomando aire, y continuo "Pero el mundo están grande, en el mundo existen cosas únicas, y esta espada es ¡PRUEBA DE ELLO!" Dijo el levantado la espada hacia arriba.

En el momento que hizo eso, una luz celeste salió de la espada,.. _¿Qué diablos es este poder?_ Pensé, no era ni divina, ni demoníaca, era muy diferente, pero aun así por alguna razón se me hizo familiar.

Aun cegados nos tomó unos segundo en abrir los ojos, pero cuando lo abrimos…

"¿Cómo lo hizo?" dije boqui-abierto.

"¿Pero Cómo?" Dijo Kiba también con asombro.

Lo que vio nuestros ojos fue a aquellas criaturas que habíamos derrotados hace rato, no incluso aumentaron a 10 veces más.

"¿Puede revivir a los muertos?" Dije sin bajar la guardia.

"Jajajaja… No, yo puedo hacer tal cosa." Dijo Ricardo explicando y continuo "Ellos son las almas que no descansan en paz, son aquellos caídos que se aferran a la tierra por propia voluntad, y también son mis fieles perros." Dijo Ricardo con desprecio.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Kiba.

"En la antigüedad, El título del Cid Campeador, o mejor dicho Mi señor el conquistador, durante su vida el Cid libro de las más grandes batallas, pero sobre todo por cada vez que su fama se hacía más grande, de poco a poco hombres decidieron unírsele, ya sean moros o caballeros españoles, ellos escogieron al Cid como su señor." Dijo Ricardo.

Entonces abrí mis ojos, pero me di cuenta.

"¿Entonces ellos…?" Dije despacio.

"Si, ellos son los hombres que perdieron sus vida siguiendo al Cid, son más de 30 000 espectros bajo mi mando en toda castilla, todos están bajo el estandarte de mi espada." Dijo Ricardo levantando su espada.

¡30000! ¡Son 30000!… No podía creer que con esa espada podía controlar a esa cantidad de almas, esto ya no era una simple misión… _¡Maldición!_

"¿Qué diablos es esa espada?" Dijo Kiba con Rabia.

El misterio de aquella espada era algo que no podíamos dejar pasar, entonces…

"Vale-vale Solo porque soy una persona generosa les diré. Esta espada es aquella, que solo el héroe de héroes puede portar, es decir, Un Héroe Épico. Esta espada es ¡La Tizona! ¡La legendaria espada de los Héroes!" Dijo Ricardo.

_¿Espada de los héroes? ¿Una nueva categoría de espada?_ Era lo único en que se me venía a la cabeza.

Aquella espada emanaba una clase de poder único, algo que en sí muy misterioso, pero aun así me daba la impresión quera igual de poderosa que un espada Divina como Excalibur o como la espada demoníaca Gram.

"¡Imposible!" Dijo Kiba sin créelo. "¡No he escuchado de ninguna espada que pueda controlar a los muertos como lo hace esa!" Dijo Kiba muy sorprendido.

"Ya te lo dije crio, yo no puedo controlar a los muertos, si no es la voluntad de ellos, yo solo utilizo a Tizona para cumplir su deseo, esa es una de las habilidades de esta espada épica." Dijo Ricardo, pero entonces "Ya me canse de hablar con ustedes, y se ve que no solos únicos, ya que hay muchos de ustedes en Castilla, creo que tendré que usar más perros para que se deshagan de ustedes." Dijo Ricardo volviendo a levantar a Tizona.

Tizona emano un resplandor celeste muy potente, fue tal que al parecer ese poder salió del castillos y se expandió por todo el viejo reino.

"¡¿Qué hiciste?!" Le dije molesto.

"Solo me deshago de la basura, creo que con 500 espectros en cada castillos será suficiente." Dijo Ricardo con tranquilidad.

"¡Eres un Bastardo!" dijo Kiba molesto.

Esto era muy malo, ¿500 espectros en cada castillo?... No podía pensar bien, eran demasiados como para que el resto del grupo pudiera aguantar.

"¡No te lo voy a permitir!" Dijo Kiba sacando más aura demoníaca.

Kiba estaba sacando más y más aura demoníaca, no sabía porque, pero entonces…

"Kiba, eso es…" Dije viendo su espada.

"Si Ise-kun, esta es Gram, mi más poderosa espada." Dijo Kiba blandiendo a Gram.

Ya me habían contado de esto, Kiba obtuvo la espada, cuando la espada lo escogió dejando a Siegfried, solo sé que aquella espada consume mucha energía por parte de su portador, por eso también estaba preocupando.

"No te lo voy a permitir ¡LO JURO!" Dijo Kiba lanzándose a pelear con Ricardo.

Mientras Kiba tomaba la delantera, hubo algunos espectro que intentaron meterse en su camino, pero Kiba le pudo hacer a un lado y llego donde Ricardo.

"¡Ven crió!" Dijo Ricardo levantando a Tizano.

Sin duda su poder era enorme.

"¡Maldición!" Dije expulsando poder.

Fue entonces por impulso, pero fue para que Kiba estuviera más tranquilo en batalla, me fui a desaparecer a esos espectros, solo espero que Kiba aguantes hasta que termine con esas molestias.

* * *

_**En el castillo de Arévalo.**_

La lucha no parecía terminar, mientras un pequeño puñado de demonios peleaba con un número indeterminado de espectros, el problema que dichos espectros no disminuían, al contrario por alguna razón habían incrementado su número.

"(Jadenado) ¿Dónde…salen… más?" Dijo Akeno cansada.

"(Jadenado) No lo….se, pero… no podemos… parar" Dijo Rias lanzado su poder de la destrucción.

Ambas chicas estaban poco a poco perdiendo energías, pues, aquellos espectros no eran rivales, aun si fueran en conjunto, el problema que mientras más había, más energía tendría que usar.

(Wararer...)

Era el sonido de quejido, era de un espectro dando un ataque sorpresa a las chicas.

"¡Cuidado!" Dijo el joven gallego destrozado al espectro.

"¡Muchas gracias!" Dijeron las 2 chicas.

"No hay problema, mi deber es no dejar que sucias criaturas os acerque." Dijo Enrique volviendo a la batalla.

Aquel caballero de Liora, era muy ágil con la esgrima, tanto así que podía pelear con facilidad con los espectros.

"¿Te pudiste comunicar, Rias?" Dijo Akeno haciendo guardia.

"No, no pude. Por alguna razón el comunicador no funciona." Dijo Rias intentado comunicarse.

Las 2 Onee-samas estaban preocupadas del resto del grupo, desde que aparecieron más de esos espectros, pensaron que tal vez el resto de los castillos estaban en pleno ataqué.

"(Tks)"Dijo Rias al ver que no servía de nada el comunicador.

"Se ve que ahora solo nos queda creer que saldrán bien." Dijo Akeno lanzado sus rayos a los espectros.

Las 2 Onee-samas volvieron al campo de batalla, en sus corazones solo esperaban volver a casa sin haber perdido nada.

* * *

**_En el castillo Ampulia._**

En ese castillo solo había 3 personas, aquellos 3 ahora solo dependían de su capacidad de cómo sobrevivir a eso.

"¡Bestias asquerosas! Prueben el fulgor de mí poder. " Dijo Hernán lanzado cartas tarot en el suelo.

Aquellas cartas empezaron a resplandecer alrededor, de las cartas salieron diferentes tipos de energía, era poder de los elementos.

"¡Esa es magia Gitana!" Dijo Koneko-chan.

"¡Así es cría! Mi especialidad es la magia del Tarot, pero aún más haya el uso arte oculto de mundo gitano." Dijo Hernán elogiándose.

Hernán utilizaba poder de los elementos gracias a su magia, en cierta parte él podía incluso controlar a la naturaleza.

"¡DE DONDE SALES TANTOS!" Dijo Gasper muy asustado.

"¡No lo sé, pero no es normal que de la nada salieran más!" Dijo Koneko-chan.

Ella estaba al frente protegiendo al pequeño vampiro, ella sabía que él no era del tipo luchar, pero tenía otro poder que ella quiso que él no usara.

"¡CRIOS! ¡CUIDADO!" Dijo Hernán percatándose en donde estaban Koneko-cha y Gasper.

El vio de que como muchos de los espectros se dirigían a atacar a los niños, _La pequeña gata no podrá sola_ pensó él…. Rápidamente, con su poder de gitano, levanto muchas raíces del suelo, eso hizo que a la mayoría de espectros se quedaran atascados con las raíces, pero no todos.

"DAhhgg…" Dijo Hernán poniendo como escudo a los pequeños.

"¡Señor!" Dijeron ambos pequeños.

Hernán no pudo detener a la gran cantidad de espectros que iban a atacar a los niños, pero sí pudo protegerlo, cosa que le hizo sonreír.

Koneko-chan entonces, aprovechando que ahora había menos espectros a su alrededor, empezó deshacerse de ellos uno por uno.

Mientras que Gasper fue a donde esta Hernán Herido.

"¿Por qué nos protegió?" Dijo Gasper con unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Hernán tenía el pecho herido con un corte de garras profundo, que de la herida salía una especia de humo morado, pero no perdió su carisma.

"¡Oh! ¡Cállate! En las luchas uno tiene que estar preparado para ser lastimado." Dijo Hernán sonriendo al pequeño, y continuo "Mira a tu amiga, aun cansada decide pelear para protegerte." Dijo Hernán.

Gasper en si estaba avergonzado, ya que no fue útil en esa pelea, la razón también por lo que paso en el inframundo, aquel poder que él tenía, tenía miedo de no controlarlo y lastimar a alguien.

Las cosas iban mal, más y más espectros salían de las fauces de la tierra, Koneko-chan, ya se le veía cansada, Hernán parecía que no podía moverse por esa herida profunda, y que al parecer tenía algo de veneno en ese ataque.

"¡Yo también quiero ser útil!" Dijo Gasper lanzando un reclamo.

Entonces fue cuando vio que varias espectros había arrinconado a Koneko-chan… ¡_No puede ser!_ dijo el pequeño, él iba a ser testigo de cómo esa cosas iban a dañar a su amiga.

"¡Maldición!" Dijo Hernán tratando de poner en píe.

"Ahgg…" Dijo Koneko-chan al ser herida por una de esas cosas.

Ella estaba siendo rodeada poco a poco, los espectros estaban a punto de atacarla hasta que…

(Pruchh…)

Ráfagas de magia.

De la nada habían salido muchas ráfagas de magia y atravesaron a los espectros.

"¿Magia?" Dijo Hernán buscando de donde salió.

Entonces de arriba se pudo ver una imagen bajando poco a poco.

Los 2 pequeños conocían muy bien quien era, y estaban más calmados.

"Perdón por la demora, ¿Se encuentran bien?" Dijo una chica de cabello plateado y vestía una armadura de valquiria.

"¡Rossweisse-san!" Dijeron los 2 pequeños.

Hernán se quedó en silencio, el más se sorprendía al ver la belleza de Rossweisse-san con su traje, al parecer le devolvió la vida.

"¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?" Dijo Koneko-chan intentando parearse.

"En el club me dejaron una nota que decía que valla España, pero sobre todo que fuera a la casa de alguien llamada Liora de Aamon." Dijo Rossweisse-san mientras curaba a Koneko-chan y continúo "Cuando fui a la casa de esa señorita, un mayordomo me dijo que se habían ido a ayudarlos, y me señalo los castillos a donde se fueron y yo me dirige al primer castillo que recordé." Dijo Rossweisse-san.

"¡Muchas gracias! Nos salvaste la vida" Dijo Koneko-chan ya mejor.

"No hay problema, al parecer esa herida que te hicieron no fue del todo grave, solo recuerda que no la cure, sino la estabilice, cuando terminemos esto iremos donde Asia para que te cure." Dijo Rossweisse-san volviéndose a elevar.

"Entendido" Dijo Koneko-chan en guaria.

Ellas se pusieron en guardia al ver que más espectros llegaban.

"(Silbando) ¡Esa valquiria sí que tiene un gran trasero! ¡Solo mira esas redondas nalgas!" Dijo Hernán de manera muy vulgar.

Rossweisse-san se puso roja y por la vergüenza, con sus manos se cubrió la parte expuesta de su trasero que dejaba ver la armadura, luego Rossweisse-san miro con una mirada asesina diciendo _¿Quién es este pervertido?... _Koneko-chan solo suspiro y se concentró.

Gasper se percató de eso, y pensó que después de todo Hernán iba a sobrevivir.

En el castillo La Adrada.

En aquel castillo la batalla se intensifico, a las 4 señoritas de ahí no podían logar hacerse camino para llegar al otro lado, pues de la nada salieron aquellas criaturas aumentaron de manera drástica, que hizo que las dificultase el paso.

"¿Qué rayos? Esas criaturas son peor de que una plaga." Dijo Xenovia levantando a Durandal.

"Pobres alma en pena, espero que le tengan misericordia cuando le mande al cielo" Dijo Irina cortando a algunos espectros.

Las 2 chicas estaban en un rango determinado, pues ellas estaban protegiendo a su amiga inseparable Asia.

"¡Ya me tienen harta!" Dijo Xenovia levantando a Durandal.

Xenovia empezó a emanar más poder con la espada, ella estaba preparando un ataque.

"¡_Excalibur Destruction!"_ Dijo Xenovia en grito.

Aquel ataque que hizo Xenovia, ella hizo que Durandal reunirá una gran cantidad de energía y esta la lanzo en forma de ráfagas, aquellas tenía un poder destructivo enorme, Xenovia había utilizado una de las 7 habilidades de Excalibur.

Aquel ataque limpio el pasillo por completo.

"¿Estás bien Xenovia?" Dijo Asia acercándose a su amiga.

"(Fatigando) Si… Estoy... Bien" dijo Xenovia cansada.

"No deberías utilizar esos ataques, solo porque te desesperes." Dijo Irina regañándola.

"No molestes ¡Auto-proclamada!" Dijo Xenovia en burla.

"¡Que soy un ángel de verdad!" Dijo Irina en protesta.

Al parecer las chicas se pusieron a discutir y olvidándose por un rato del asunto, hasta qué…

"¡Chicas miren!" Dijo Asia señalando al frente.

El trio de la iglesia se quedaron asombradas, a pesar del ataque destructivo de Xenovia, seguían y seguían emergiendo más espectros de las fauces del suelo.

"¿Qué estas cosas no tienen fin?" Dijo Xenovia parándose.

Entonces mientras el trió se preparaba, escucharon pasos a su atrás.

"No deberías gastar poder a lo tonto ¡Chaval!" Dijo La mujer madura con un vestido de baile tradicional color rubí.

"¡Ves te lo dije!" Dijo Irina señalando el error de Xenovia.

Aquella mujer era Jimena de la Vega, la torre de Liora, ella había demostrado ser una exportar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero más que toda su habilidad en baile que hacía que sus peleas fueran muy elegantes.

"Jimena-san ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Dijo Asia preocupada.

"No os preocupes, dejádmelo a mí esto." Dijo Jimena estirando su pierna, y continuo "Ha pasado tiempo que mis piernas no estaban encendidas." Dijo Jimena muy feliz.

Las chicas no comprendían el estado de ánimo de Jimena, pero sobretodo ellas sabían que aquella mujer era amante del combate.

"¡Observen bien chicas! ¡Observen como me encargo de esos gilipollas!" Dijo Jimena dando un enorme salto a donde se encontraban esas criaturas.

Jimena había aterrizado en centro esas criaturas, estaba rodeada.

"¡Vale! ¡Quién será el primero!" Dijo Jimena levantando su pierna de manera provocadora.

Entonces todos los espectros se lanzaron a ella, eso hizo que el trió se preocupase.

"¡Bien! A pasado tiempo que mis pies no ardían hacia" fue entonces cuando Jimena dijo algo "_Flame Flamenco place_" dijo ella dando una pose de baile.

El trió de la iglesia vieron de como los pies de Jimena empezaron a arden como el fuego, de hecho sus piernas estaba en llamas.

Jimena entonces se usó a pelear, pero solo dando patas, ya sea, patadas voladoras, cruzadas, rítmicas, todo como si estuviera bailando flamenco, ella era la elegancia del combate.

"¡Increíble!" Las 3 chicas dijeron al ver tal espectáculo, no sabían si estaban viendo una pelea o show de baile.

Y así fue como Jimena se estaba deshaciendo de aquellos espectros.

* * *

_**En el castillo de Angoncilla.**_

Aquellas criaturas no dejaban de salir, pero me las arreglaba para que no molesten a Kiba.

Kiba había invocado a Gram y se había lanzado a pelea con Ricardo, quien poseía un poder igual al del Cid.

A pesar de todo el poder de Gram, Ricardo, quien poseía a Tizona, no le estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo.

"¿Eso es todo?" Dijo Ricardo aburrido.

"¡Maldición!" dijo Kiba.

Ricardo solo bloqueaba los ataques de Kiba, ni siquiera se limitó a atacar… _¡Solo juega!_ Pensé, si las cosas iban así, Kiba de seguro va a perder.

"¡Ya me canse!" Dijo Ricardo.

Entonces Ricardo retrocedió y de un abanico con Tizona, lanzo una onda expansiva, Kiba y yo nos cubrirnos, el con Gram y yo con mi armadura.

Aquel ataque de Ricardo, mando a volar a sus propios espectros.

"Parece que me pase, pero no importa." Dijo Ricardo despreocupado.

Ahora solo nos encontrábamos nosotros 3, la idea ahora era atacar Kiba y yo a Ricardo, pero el enemigo era muy fuerte.

"Ise-kun, sin duda ese sujeto es muy fuerte." Dijo Kiba descansando.

"Si es verdad. ¿Pero cómo le derrotamos?" Dije a ver la situación.

La situación se puso difícil, aquel hombre en frente era muy poderoso, no solo eso él tenía la habilidad de manipular las almas de viejos guerreros.

"¡Ise-kun! ¡Tengo un plan!" Dijo Kiba.

"¡Enserio!" Le dije.

Kiba parecía confiado, al parecer durante su cruce de espadas pudo ver algo que nos facilitara la lucha.

"Mira Ise-kun, aquel es muy fuerte, pero aún sigue siendo un humano." Dijo Kiba, y continuo "Si podemos hacer que baje la guardia, tal vez podamos hacerle retroceder" Dijo Kiba con una calma.

"Es verdad, si vamos los 2 con todo, puede ser que tengamos una oportunidad" Dije confiado.

Kiba y yo no pusimos frente a Ricardo, ya estamos listos.

"¡Oh..! Al parecer los 2 vendrán ante mí, que bueno, de esa manera podre matarlos de un solo golpe." Dijo Ricardo con una mirada fría.

Entonces comenzamos. Yo fui el que dio el primer paso, como Ricardo era usuario de espada, un ataque físico no era una opción, normalmente no soy bueno con la espada, pero gracias a clases obligatorias que Tesh me hace tomar, pude aprender lo básico del manejo de una espada cuando nos íbamos a entrenar con Kiba.

(CLlINN)

[Blade]

Fue el sonido de Ascalon chocando contra Tizona.

"¡Uhmm..! ¿Con que tú también tenías una espada?" Dijo Ricardo si cambiar su expresión.

Después de eso empecé a realizar ataque de con Ascalon, a diferencia de Kiba, yo era más lento, pero aun así me mantenía al frente.

Luego Kiba no perdió el tiempo y se unió conmigo, era 2 contra 1.

Mientras Kiba que usaba a Gram, él iba muchas más rápido, pero yo era el que lanzaban golpes más fuerte.

A pesar de eso Ricardo, podía seguir el ritmo de nuestro ataque.

(CLINNN) (CLINNN) (CLINNN)

Ese era el choque de las espadas, era de tal magnitud que cada onda de choque, producía uno que otro corte en los muros del castillo.

Mientras intentaba con Ascalon darle un corte cruzado, Ricardo rápidamente me bloqueo, aprovechando Kiba de arriba ataco, pero fue inútil, Ricardo desde los flancos con fuerza levanto a Tizona e impacto con Gram.

Si mi reacción al retroceder no hubiese sido rápida, ya hubiera perdido mi mano derecha.

Mientras que parecía una danza de espadas, en especial el choque de Gram, el impacto de Gram daba escalofríos, pues aunque yo no era el recibía, su aura era un poco inestable, pero a pesar de eso a Ricardo no le afecto como a mí.

"¡Lento!" Dijo Ricardo.

Ricardo había lanzado a Tizona contra mí, lo que hice fue poner a Ascalon para cubrirme, el impacto de Tizona me hizo volar hasta chocar contra las murallas del castillo.

(Fuisss… Plum…)

"¡Ahgg...!" Fue mi quejido cuando choque contra el muro de piedra.

Las entrecruzadas que hacia Kiba con Gram, eran increíbles, a pesar de todo él eran muy experto en el arte de la espada.

Kiba estaba creando espadas con el pie, cada una de esas espadas las lanzaba con una pata hacia Ricardo, pero él las destrozaba con Tizona con facilidad.

Ricardo se movía cada vez más rápido por los ataques, el usaba a Tizona a libertad, cada choque hacia Tizona con Gram era de miedo.

"No puedo quedarme aquí. Tengo que ir donde Kiba." Dije levantadome del suelo.

Me había quedado sorprendido por la pelea de espadas… No es como si uno pueda ver tal cosa cuando quiera, pero ese no era el momento.

Después de levantarme escuche a Tesh.

"¡Issei!" Dijo Tesh.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunte.

"¿Qué le pasa a Kiba?" Tesh pregunto.

Cuando Tesh me pregunto rápidamente puede ver… _¿Esta fatigando?_ Pensé, mientras avanzaba la pelea, podía ver a Kiba cansado.

Kiba estaba peleando, el después había usado su habilidad de su Sacred Gear, el empezó a crear pequeños caballeros dragón y los mando atacar.

"(Sonrisa)" Era la expresión de Ricardo.

Ricardo recibió a los pequeños caballeros dragón, mientras que Kiba mando a los caballeros dragón a atacar Ricardo los acepto y empezó a pelear contra ellos, al parecer ese bastardo le gustaba lucirse.

"Perfecto" Dijo Kiba en voz baja.

Yo podía ver de lejos, Kiba se me puso hace atrás y con su velocidad rápidamente estaba sacando más aura demoníaca de su ser.

Al parecer Ricardo se estaba divirtiendo en aplastar a los caballeros dragón de Kiba, que no se percató de lo que hacía Kiba.

Kiba estaba en una pose donde levantaba a Gram con una sola mano… _¡Va usar eso_! Pensé, la única vez que en esa pose fue cuando entrenamos, él también estaba perfeccionando una técnica con las espadas.

"Al parecer ese sujeto ya termino." Dijo Tesh.

Al ver a donde esta Ricardo, vi que a pesar de derrotar a los caballeros Dragón, el salvajemente les pisaba la cabeza, a pesar de ser inanimados, Ricardo disfrutaba el destruir.

"¡Bastardo!" Dije con cólera.

Ricardo entonces vio a Kiba, el vio que estaba expulsado poder, pero solo sonrió de la escena, el no parecía importarle lo que hacía Kiba.

"¿Qué está pensado?" Dije al verlo.

Ricardo esta relajado, como si supiera lo que le venía.

El aura de Gram, ya era por si grande, Kiba está sacando más y más aura demoníaco y sonrió.

"¡Al parecer estas muy confiado!" dijo Kiba sin perder la pose.

Entonces Ricardo, sin perder su macabra sonrisa, se puso en pose como quien decir… _LANZAME LO QUE TENGAS._

Entonces Kiba aceptando el reto, empezó a realizar su nueva técnica.

"_¡__STELLAR SWORD BLOW__!" _Dijo Kiba.

Entonces atrás de Kiba aparecieron diferentes tipos de espadas flotando, había desde espadas sagradas, espadas demoníacas y sacro-demoníacas muy bien acomodadas, y cada una estaba apuntando a Ricardo.

Al parecer eso sorprendió a Ricardo, pero luego sonrió como si estuviera feliz el muy bastardo.

"El _¡STELLAR SWORD BLOW!_" Dijo Tesh.

"Si, nunca pensé que lo usaría." Dije.

El "_STELLAR SWORD BLOW" _es una técnica que le permite a Kiba crear una infinidad de espadas a su atrás, el decide qué tipo de espadas colocar, esa técnica en si es muy poderosa, el usuario del técnica tiene libertad de dirección con las espadas al ser lanzadas, en otras palabras, lo que Kiba está haciendo es crear un diluvio de espadas dirigidas a Ricardo.

"Nunca pensé que pudiera controlar esa técnica en poco tiempo." Dije impresionado.

"¡Recuerda como entreno!" Dijo Tesh sonriendo.

La razón del porque estaba sonriendo fue porque, para ser sincero no es algo bonito para mi T_T… La primera vez que Kiba uso esa técnica, fue cuando me ayudo a entrenar mi velocidad y reflejos, Tesh quería algo nuevo para eso, él me dijo que el método tradicional no será de mucha ayuda, y ahí fue… ¡_Que tal! ¡Si pruebo entonces mi nueva técnica para esto! _Dijo Kiba ese día, él no me explico nada, él solo me mando a pararme en un lugar y luego…. _¡WAAA….!_ Empecé a gritar, Kiba me había lanzado una pequeña lluvia de espadas, recuerdo una de esas espadas paso por mi entrepierna, afortunadamente fueron pocas por lo que logre esquivar… _¡Yo no soy tu tiro al Blanco! _Le grite molesto, Kiba solo se puso a reír y me dijo que él tenía ganas de probar su nueva técnica y que si ayudarme a entrenar también y a la vez podía practicar su nueva técnica _¡Todos salimos felices!..._

"Sí, claro. Como tú no fuiste el que las esquivo." Dije en reclamo a Tesh.

Al ver a Ricardo, el solo está tranquilo, el parecía esperar ese ataque.

Entonces Kiba sin perder más tiempo, apunto con Gram en dirección a Ricardo, y muchas espadas, a gran velocidad, se dirigían a Ricardo.

Antes Kiba, solo podía crear un tipo de espada para lanzar, y el número que lanzaba era de 10 espadas, pero después de mucha practica T_T…él ahora podía invocar a diferentes tipos de espadas y crear casi 50 espadas y lanzarlas a gran velocidad, entonces…

"¡Esto no puede ser!" Dije impresionado.

El cuerpo de Ricardo empezó a sacar un aura de color celeste cubriéndole el cuerpo, pero eso no fue lo sorprendente, si no lo que hacía.

(Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn)….

Ese era el sonido de espadas, Ricardo, estaba golpeando a velocidad tremenda con Tizona cada espada que le venía en frente, su velocidad era tal que parecían que hubiera más de uno en un mismo lugar.

"(Tks) No, aun ¡NO!" Dijo Kiba.

Vi a Kiba muy cansando, yo no sabía mucho de Gram, pero lo que si sabía era que Gram era una espada muy especial, esa espada consumía en gran cantidad la energía demoníaca.

"¡Issei! Utiliza tu habilidad [Transfer] y mándasela a Kiba." Dijo Tesh sin perder tiempo.

"¡Entendido!" Le dije.

_"¡Boost!""¡Boost!""¡Boost"!"¡Boost!""¡Boost!""¡Boost!""¡Boost!" "¡Boos!t""¡Boost!" Boost!"… _Empecé a recargar energía.

Fue rápido, sabíamos que lo que Kiba necesita ahora era energía, entonces.

[Transfer]… Dispare una gran cantidad de aura a Kiba, entonces Kiba me observo que le había transferido aura… _¡Gracias!_ Me dijo con su mirada y con éxito el recibió un aumento de poder.

Kiba entonces empezó a expulsar más poder demoníaco, la Gram era la que dirigía a las demás espadas, pero ahora estaba bien algo increíble.

"¡KIBA ESTA…!" Dije tomando aire y continúe "¡KIBA ESTÁ ENVOLVIENDO A LAS DEMÁS ESPADAS CON EL AURA DE GRAM!" Lo dije con asombrado.

De la espada Gram salía su aura, y esa aura envolvía a las espadas que se dirijan contra Ricardo.

"¡PERO QUÉ!" Dijo Ricardo impresionado.

(Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn)….

Ahora cada espada que se dirigía a Ricardo iba con una fuerza violenta, cada impacto de espada con Tizona hacia retroceder a Ricardo, a pesar de bloquear con Tizona, Ricardo le vi que estaba en dificultad, pues a pesar de no tocarle su cuerpo, el impacto de varias espadas a la vez y con el aura de Gram le estaban produciendo heridas en el cuerpo.

Cada vez que Ricardo retrocedía por cada golpe violento de las varias espadas de Kiba a la vez, fue tal el impacto esta vez, que las últimas espadas con el aura de Gram mandaron volar a Ricardo por donde se encontraba el trono.

(Croshnn...)

Se escuchó el impacto del cuerpo de Ricardo con algunas cosas.

Al fin Ricardo había sido arrinconado.

"¡Bien hecho KIBA!" Dije alegre.

Puede ver a Kiba que después de usar el _STELLAR SWORD BLOW, _el tubo que apoyarse, él había plantado a Gram y de rodillas se puso.

"(Fatigando)" Kiba está muy cansando.

Cuando yo me percate de eso, rápidamente fui donde estaba Kiba, pero…

(Pruochn)

Se escuchó el sonido de unas cosas volando.

"¡Excelente! A pasado tiempo que alguien me lastima." Dijo Ricardo.

Kiba y yo miramos asombrados, Ricardo a pesar de ser azotado e impactado con algunas cosas, el todavía seguía de pie, él es un der humano, esos golpes de espada con el aura de Gram no fueron cualquier cosa.

"¡Pero no pienso que lo vuelvas a repetir!" Dijo Ricardo tomando impulso.

Kiba estaban cansado, usar _STELLAR SWORD BLOW _y a la vez con a Gram le costó mucha energía a Kiba, él no podría esquivar a tiempo el corte de Tizona.

"¡No lo voy a permitir!" Dije tomando velocidad.

A pesar de estar más cerca de Kiba, Ricardo era más rápido.

"No voy a llegar ¡Maldición!" Dije en maldición.

_"¡Boost!""¡Boost!""¡Boost"!"¡Boost!""¡Boost!""¡Boost!""¡Boost!" "¡Boos!t""¡Boost!" Boost!"… _Rápidamente y si pensarlo incremente mi velocidad.

A pesar de que Ricardo, era más rápido que yo, por una milésima de segundo lo había logrado.

(CRUHSNN….)

Ese era el sonido violento del choque de Ascalon con Tizona que nos hundió en la tierra, creando un agujero circular muy grande, incluso se puso sentir que el castillo se empezó a mover.

"¡ISSEI!" Dijo Kiba a mí atrás.

Ricardo no cambio su expresión el rostro, él sabía que iba a proteger a Kiba.

"¡Increíble! ¡Ya son 2 que le pueden hacer frente a mi Tizona!" Dijo Ricardo dando un salto hacia atrás.

El choque fue tan brutal, que a pesar de defenderme con Ascalon, el impacto de Tizona había cortado mi casco a la mitad, y en la mitad de mi frente estaba sangrando.

En si fue muy pesado el recibir un golpe seco de Tizona, mi brazos empezaron a dolor un poco… _¿Cómo es que Kiba pudo aguantar? _Pensé, pues, él estaba cruzando espadas con Ricardo, y cuando pude sentir su fuerza, sinceramente me hizo recordar mucho a poder destructivo de la Durandal de Xenovia.

A pesar de eso, Ricardo no dejaba de emanar aura celeste, a decir verdad era Tizona la que creaba esa aura, y a pesar de todo no bajo en nada su poder.

"Bueno, creo que con eso ya calenté lo suficiente." Dijo Ricardo agarrándose el hombro.

"¡Calentar!" Dijimos Kiba y yo a la vez.

Entonces Ricardo nos miró con una sonrisa sádica, el parecía disfrutar mucho de nuestra reacción.

"¡Enserio! ¡Enserio creyeron que estaba peleando con todo mi poder! ¡No sean gilipollas!" Dijo Ricardo caminando lentamente así nosotros.

"Pero he de admirad, tú rubio, esa técnica que me lanzaste si me hizo sudar." Dijo Ricardo con una mirada sombría.

¡Qué diablos! ¡Qué le pasa este hombre! Yo vi que las espadas lanzadas impactaron con fuerza, enzima poseían la aura de Gram… _¡Es Tizona! _Pensé, aun para mí era desconocido su poder, pero sin duda es capaz de arrinconar a una espada como Gram.

"¿Estas bien Kiba?" Pregunte.

"Si Ise-kun, solo que necesito descansar un poco. Debido a la maldición de Gram no lo puedo usarlo a libertad, de hecho, podre continuar la pelea si ya no uso a Gram." Dijo Kiba levantándose.

¡Esto no es Bueno! Mientras nosotros estábamos arrinconados, ese Bastardo de Ricardo, no mostraba signos de ceder, a pesar de todo… ¿Cómo lo derrotaremos?

"¿Por qué haces todo esto?" Le pregunte.

Entonces Ricardo, se puso a la Tizona entre los hombros, él tenía un porte elegante como gallardo caballero español, pero lo que me inquietaba mucho era su tétrica mirada, aquella sonrisa en punta de ambos lados, esos ojos sádicos sin brillo y esa expresión de que le gusta los combates, eso me daba mala espina, entonces…

"Nada en especial, solo busco mi trofeo." Dijo Ricardo despreocupado.

"¡ ¿Un Trofeo?!" Dijo Kiba y yo.

Entonces Ricardo puso una expresión, esa expresión le daba sombra a sus ojos, pero no bajo en ningún momento perdió esa sonrisa perturbadora.

"Saben, yo escuche hace mucho tiempo que por los alrededores del antiguo reino de León, o mejor dicho por las costas de Valencia, se había aparecido un demonio." Dijo Ricardo, caminando de costado a costado, y continuo "Pero según mis fuentes no es cualquier demonio, ese demonio es de los 72 pilares principales." Entonces su aura celeste empezó a creer "Yo busco la cabeza del que ostenta el nombre de Aamon." Dijo Ricardo.

¡AAMON! La está en busca de Liora.

"Como gran héroe épico, mi deber es deshacerme de las criaturas del malignas, pero si logro tener su cabeza… Uhmm ¿Tal vez la ponga a fermentar? No sé, vosotros escucharon que las cabezas dan un buen y añejo vino blanco." Dijo Ricardo, con esa tranquilidad y continuo "O tal vez le arranque los ojos, la piel y convertirlo en un cráneo de marfil para mi colección… Hahahha" Dijo el Ricardo muy a lo sádico.

¡Mal nacido! ¡Él va tras Liora! ¡No puedo permitirle que se le hacer que!... Sin duda, y no solo yo, Kiba estaba con Ira, ¡Yo jure ese día en que ese Bastardo, no vea el mañana!

Pero entonces Ricardo continúo…

"¡Saben algo más, no hubo necesidad de buscarlos, ellos me buscaron a mí!" Dijo Ricardo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Le pregunte.

Luego Ricardo miro a Tizona, no sé, pero algo me decía que Tizona la fuente de todo esto.

"Supe que si me hacía notar, los demonios que vivían aquí le tomarían interés, Tizona, en si posee un poder único, ni yo mismo sé qué tipo de poder es, pero sin lugar a dudas Tizona es algo que solo yo puedo usar. Yo sabía que me buscarían, por eso esparcí por todo el reino de Castilla pedazos de poder de Tizona… Los demonios son tan predecibles JAJAAAAAAAAJAAA" Dijo Ricardo muy dopado.

¡MALDITA SEA! ¡TODO LO TENIA PLANEADO! ¡ESTO NI SIQUIERA TIENE QUE VER CON LOS PLANES TERRORISTAS! ¡EL SOLO LO HACE POR DIVERSIÓN!... Juro que le cortare los brazos…. ¡LO JURO!

"¡Lo tengo Ise-kun!" Dijo Kiba rápidamente.

"¿Qué dices?" le pregunte.

Entonces Kiba, sin perder de vista a Ricardo, me empezó a explicar.

"Él dijo que todo lo hizo gracias a Tizona." Dijo Kiba, parándose y continuo "¡Si podemos arrebatarle a su espada, Tizona, de seguro terminaremos todo esto!" Kiba explico.

¡Ya veo!... A pesar de todo Ricardo es humano, todo el poder que tiene, no es más que la extensión de Tizona.

Entonces Kiba, rápidamente me empezó a explicar un plan, el plan fue simple, pero para lo lograrlo tenía que tener suerte en la primer intento.

Como Kiba me dijo, que por culpa de la maldición Gram, el ya no puede usar a esa espada para este combate, sin pensarlo le di a Ascalon, él la usara mejor que yo.

Kiba me dijo, que tampoco podrá usar el _STELLAR SWORD BLOW _cuando le pregunte, él me dijo que es una técnica especial que se ejecuta solo con Gram, es una técnica que estaba usando sin depender mucho de usar su Sacred Gear

Entonces ya estábamos listos, para comenzar el plan, fui yo quien tenía que dar el primer paso.

[¡CABALLERO GALES ULTRASONICO!]

_¡Change star Sonic!_

Esa fue mi entrada, yo había cambiado a esta forma, en esta forma me permite aumentar mi velocidad como el de los caballeros (como Kiba), aun si tenía esta velocidad, no era rival para la velocidad de Ricardo.

Sabía que sin Ddraig, mi poder no era como antes, pero bastaba ahora.

Sabía que Ricardo no me iba a esquivar, al contrario él es de los oponente que le gusta demostrar su fuerza para hacer sentir a sus enemigos arrinconados.

Yo cuando estaba por llegar, di un brinco, y rápidamente envolví mi cuerpo con aura Roja.

[¡TORRE GALES DRAGONICA!]

_¡Change Solic Impact!_

Cambie rápidamente a mi forma gruesa de la armadura.

(CRUCHNNN)

Ese fuel gran impacto de mi puño con Tizona.

El golpe que lance, que de los más poderosos que hice haciendo a Triana.

El impacto fue tal, que el castillo volvió a temblar, Ricardo y yo nos hundíamos en el suelo por la presión del golpe, la onda expansiva que saco del choque fue brutal, pero a pesar de todo.

"¡Increíble! ¡Ese si es un golpe! ¡Si no fuera porque eres más lento que yo ya hubieras ganado!" Dijo Ricardo sosteniendo fuertemente a Tizona.

Tizona estaba como si nada, de hecho mi armadura en TORRE GALES, a pesar de ser muy gruesa, ella fue la que se empezó a rajar.

A pesar de todo, el plan estaba yendo bien…

Entonces fue cuando hacia su aparición Kiba, Kiba empezó a usar su velocidad que lo caracteriza, el sosteniendo a Ascalon, empezó a correr en círculos entre Ricardo y Yo.

A pesar de que Kiba era tan rápido, pude ver que los ojos de Ricardo no lo perdían de vista.

Fue entonces cuando salte hacia atrás y di paso a Kiba, Kiba sin perder tiempo empezó a atacar con Ascalon a Ricardo.

"¿Pero qué?" Dijo Ricardo sorprendido.

Ricardo recibió a Kiba, mientras que Kiba le lanzaba cortes, choques con Ascalon, Ricardo solo pudo estar de pie en frente, pero no moverse, el solo se limitó a resguardarse con Tizona.

Kiba mientras tenía la ventaja, debido a que Ricardo no se movía, Kiba podía atacarlo a libertar, por el frente, los costados y la espalda, mientras que Ricardo solo podía defenderse.

Kiba aumento su velocidad, eso hizo que el creara un espada, sacro-demoniaca, él ahora estaba atacando con ambas espadas, esta era la primera vez que Ricardo estaba en dificultad.

El plan era simple, Mi ataque combinado con Triana, no fue para hacerle daño, si no para dejarlo inmóvil, El gran impacto de mi puño no fue rival para Tizona, pero si para el efecto del cuerpo de Ricardo, según Tesh:_"Él es un ser humano normal, su cuerpo no puede aguantar presión, y si pudiese aguantar, le tomaría tiempo para que su cuerpo vuelva a moverse a libertad"… _Entonces era donde Kiba entraba, Ricardo, sin movilidad en las piernas, y no poder defenderse de los atacas de 2 espadas, Kiba empezó hacerle cortes a su cuerpo con Ascalon mientras que Ricardo se defendía más de una Espada que de la otra.

Nuestro plan, era quitarle a Tizona.

Con el esfuerzo sobre humano de Kiba, él pudo hacerle cortes al cuerpo de Ricardo, pero entonces…

"¡BASTA!" Dijo Ricardo expulsando aura celeste.

El con un gran esfuerzo, utilizo a Tizona como un abanico, Tizona lanzo una gran onda expansiva, eso hizo que Kiba se cubriese con Ascalon, entonces era donde volvía a entrar.

Ahora mi deber era distraerlo, lo primero que hice fue lanzar le Draco-disparos, le lance alrededor de 8 ataques seguido, Ricardo rápidamente empezó a cortar a la mitad mi disparo.

(Esgish...)

Ese era el sonido de mis Draco-disparos a la mitad, Ricardo aun no podía mover las piernas, pero si un poco sus brazos.

Entonces en Zic Zac empezó a moverme, y rápidamente.

[¡CABLLERO GALES ULTRASONICO!]

_¡Change star Sonic!_

Mi velocidad aumento de golpe de nuevo, mis movimientos en Zic Zac eran más rápidos, pero aún Ricardo podía seguirme entonces, fui con todo en un golpe cerrado, mi puño está cortando el viento.

Yo parecía un Misil a toda velocidad, sabía que Ricardo tendría que esquivar, si no lo mataría con el puño.

Entonces Ricardo, sin opción, el planto a Tizona al suelo reforzando y lo puso con un escudo, el me esperaba.

[¡TORRE GALES DRAGONICA!]

_¡Change Solic Impact!_

Sabía que una segunda vez, no lo podía aguantar como la anterior.

(CRUCHNNN)

Mi puño volvió a impactar contra Tizona, a pesar de todo aún seguía mi puño avanzado con toco mi fuerza, mientras que Ricardo, le parecía que soportar más mi presión le costaría caro.

Ambos, en el impacto cortábamos el aire con nuestras auras, pero ninguno no retrocedió, entonces…

(PLOMMM…)

Ese fue el sonido de choque final, mientras que yo, por la presión que ejercí, salí volando y fui azotado salvajemente contras las paredes de piedra de los castillos, fue tanto así que creo que atravesé muros de piedra gruesa.

"¡Vale! ¡Sí que te zurraron!" Dijo Tesh impresionado.

_¿De dónde aprendiste esa expresión?... _eso pensé, era verdad, esa espada era demasiado resistente, me azoto y me hizo atravesar muros.

"No, importa la cosa es que funciono." Dije parándome.

Sabía que tenía que volver rápido a donde esta Kiba.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en el salón principal de Angoncillo._

"¡Bien hecho Ise-kun!" Dije.

El impacto del puño de Ise-kun con Tizona fue tal, que mientras a Ise fue azotado con fuerza, Ricardo perdió a Tizona, de hecho, Tizona ahora estaba a mi alcance.

"¿Sabes que perdiste? ¿Verdad?" Dije acercándome a Tizona.

Mientras que Ricardo estaban pegado contra el muro, el gracias a Tizona, su defensa fue muy superior, pero eso no le impidió lastimarse.

"¿Eso pensáis?" Dijo Ricardo, sin perder su sonrisa.

"¡No bromees! sabes que yo estoy a punto….." Dije, pero me luego de sostener a Tizona.

Lo que paso fue que me asuste, yo con mi mano quise levantar a Tizona, pero está aún seguía clavada en el suelo… _¿Esta espada es muy pesada? ¿Cómo puede usar esta espada tan pesada? _Fueron las preguntas que me hacía.

"¡Oye! ¿Por qué?" Dije asombrado, y luego mire a Ricardo "¡¿Por qué no la puedo levantar?!" Dije mostrando los dientes.

Entonces, aun mi mano seguía en Tizona, Tizona empezó a expulsar su aura celeste… _¿Pero qué?_ pensé, pero después…

"¿Quema? ¿Tizona me está Quemando?" Dije Soltando rápido la espada.

Era imposible, ni siquiera la espada de Xenovia, que era una sagrada, había reaccionado de esta forma, pero entonces Ricardo comenzó a reír.

"(Tono burlón) Enserio creíste que quitarme a Tizona sería fácil." Dijo Ricardo.

"¡Explícate!" Le dije.

Luego Ricardo, se despegó del muro, se puedo ver que su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado por mis cortes de hace rato y el azote del choque entre Tizona y el puño de Ise, pero aun él pudo estar de pie.

Ricardo, levanto su mano Izquierda, y dijo lo siguiente… _¡Vuelve a tu señor!_

Entonces lo que paso me dejo muy impresionado, Tizona que estaba clavada en el piso, empezó a resplandecer aura celeste, y de la nada…. _¡Está flotando! _Era mi expresión, Tizona en el aire de golpe voló de nuevo y se acomodó en la mano izquierda de Ricardo.

"¡Imposible! ¡¿Como?!" Dije con un fruncimiento de mis cejas.

Antes de que Ricardo me empezara hablar, él se cubrió con el aura de Tizona nuevamente y me apunto con la espada

"Pues veras chaval, Tizona como les dije antes, es la espada que utilizo el Cid en las guerras de invasión de España, esta espada, no es ni Divina ni Demoniaca, pero yo la llamaría de Espada Épica, la razón de porque lo hace único a Tizona de las demás espadas en el mundo, no solo es el poder que desprende, que en si es desconocido, si no que esta le es muy fiel, como un perro, a su amo, no deja que nadie que no sea su amo la toque o la use, si eso pasa, Tizona lo rechaza, esto no tiene nada que ver si ere Demonio, Ángel o cualquier otra raza, es decir, Tizona es la espada que solamente ¡YO! Puedo usar." Dijo Ricardo muy sonriente.

Me quede helado, a pesar de todo, el quitarle la espada era pérdida de tiempo, lo que hicimos hace un rato solo fue pérdida de tiempo… _¡MALDICIÓN!_

"Entonces, ¿Por qué eres capaz de usarla? ¿Su legítimo dueño no sería el Cid?" le pregunte con duda.

"Es verdad, El Cid es su legítimo señor, pero el murió abandonado a Tizona, yo como descendiente de sangre del Cid, decidí hacerme cargo del perdedor de mi antepasado y devolverle la gloria a Tizona, es por eso que Tizona me escogió." Dijo El levantando a Tizona en señal de Triunfo.

Esto no tenía sentido, Ricardo y el Cid son persona muy diferentes, EL Cid, era conocido por las leyendas, de ser el mejor caballero que tuvo el Rey de Castilla y León, él fue reconocido por sus victorias, era un personaje virtuoso, valeroso e inteligente guerrero.

Pero Ricardo era un Maníaco, sádico, solo le gustaba las peleas por placer propio, y matar solo porque le gustaba hacer sufrir…. _¿Por qué Tizona escogería a un hombre así?_

El pensarlo era muy complejo, pero no había tiempo para eso, sino como podíamos derrotar a Ricardo.

"Se ve que tu compañero ya volvió" Dijo Ricardo volteando a ver a Ise.

Era verada, Ise había vuelto del gran agujero donde fue azotado, él estaba cansado al parecer, pero veía que aun podía moverse.

"¿Pero qué paso?" Dijo Ise muy sorprendido y me miro "¿Cómo es que recupero a Tizona?" Me dijo en grito.

Era normal su sorpresa, después del choque Ise fue lanzado brutalmente, pero de eso ogro que Ricardo soltara a Tizona.

"No te sorprendidas Serkiyuutei. ¿Crees que deberías explicar que paso Rubio?" Me dijo.

Entonces Ise, rápidamente se puso a mí a lado.

"¿Kiba que paso? ¿Cómo lo recupero?" Dijo Ise, no se le veía muy feliz.

No quería hacerlo larga la plática, por eso le explique de golpe en pocas palabras.

"Ise-kun, Tizona no puede ser usada por nadie más que Ricardo, si tú y yo lo tocamos nos rechaza, y no es todo si Tizona es separada de Ricardo, por propia voluntad regresa a Ricardo." Le dije muy serio.

La expresión de Ise, fue en una se shock, el comprendió que la fuente de poder de Ricardo era la espada, y que con lo que le dije el quitarle la espada es imposible.

"¡Mierda! ¿Qué haces ahora?" Dijo Ise golpeado el suelo.

Entendí muy bien, es desesperación, Ise y yo habíamos gastado energía a lo tonto sin tener en cuenta es posibilidad.

Entonces Ricardo, puso una cara curiosa, y dijo…

"Chavales ¿Su señora vino con ustedes?" Ricardo pregunto.

Esas palabras, no helaron todo el cuerpo, en especial Ise, no le contestamos nada, pero nuestra expresión de fue obvio, entonces…

"HAHAAHAHAHA…. ¡Perfecto! Nunca creí que la Rias Gremory estaría aquí, pensé que se escondería como al demonio que busco" Dijo Ricardo mostrando una sonrisa sádica, y continuo "¡Que bienaventurado soy! ¡No solo tendré la cabeza de un demonio importante, si no serán de 2!" Dijo Ricardo muy excitado.

Al oír esas palabras, Tanto Ise como yo, ya estábamos a nuestros límites de la ira, pero fue Ise en especial, Ricardo estaba hablado de la novia de mi mejor amigo y mi ama.

"¡Como te atreves en pensar en matar a Rias delante de mí! ¡IMPERDONABLE!" Dijo en grito Ise.

La furia de Ise, empezaba a crear a su alrededor gran cantidad de aura demoníaca, pero Ricardo no paro hay.

"¡Matarla!.. No, eso no será suficiente, ¡Ustedes me hicieron pasar un la rato! ¡La voy a torturar! Si…. Si eso are ¡Le destruiré su orgullo! …. Si, siii… con Tizona le cortare suavemente trozos de piel" Decía delirante Ricardo.

"¡CÁLLATE!" Decía Ise con voz amenazante.

"Si…Si… ¡Le apúntare piernas y brazos! Si… eso es… divertido" Decía Ricardo delirante y medio sonriente.

"¡MALDITO TE DIGO QUE TE CALLES!" Dijo Ise ya con un aura descontrolada.

Ricardo estaba provocando a Ise, pero las palabras que dijo… ¡fueron la sentencia de muerte de aquel hombre loco!

"Si…. ¡Matar su orgullo!... ¡Oye chico Dragón! Es cierto que ¿Tu señora| tiene grandes pechos?" Dijo Ricardo ya muy macabro.

"¡Maldito! ¡Ni lo pienses!" Dijo Ise ya en su límite,

De hecho él estaba tan furioso que de apretar tanto su mano, su mano le está sangrando y sus ojos se contrajeron por la rabia, y resaltaba una vena tremenda en su rostro.

"¡Matare el orgullo primero!... LES CORTARE PRIMERO LOS PECHOS" Dijo Ricardo muy a lo demente.

"…"

Grave error.

Yo pensaba _¿Enserio? ¿Cómo Tizona lo pudo escoger? _… en mi interior había muy rabia, pero no era compara con la de Ise.

Ise de por sí, que alguien se meta con Rias, ya está condenado, pero meterse con Rias y agregarle sus pechos… Sin duda Ricardo es muy arriesgado y no conoce el miedo.

"¡ISE-KUN!" Dije en grito.

Yo podía ver que el rostro de Ise, ya no era el de alguien con Ira, si no con ganas de matar, se podía ver que de su boca salía sangre por apretar muy fuerte sus diente, pero lo que me sorprendió más, fue el cambio de sus Ojos, sus ojos tenía un tintineante cambio d color, primero eran marrones, luego a Verdes, luego a marrones… Su aura demoníaca, poco a poco se estaba combinado con un aura blanca, _¡Tesh!_ pensé, pero luego lo descarte, tesh no puede usar el poder demoníaco, entonces…

"¡Kiba, por favor! ¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Lo he jurado! ¡Este Bastardo no vera el mañana!" Dijo Ise con arrebato de ira.

Entonces…

¡YO, AQUEL QUE DESPERTARÁ. SOY EL SEKIRYYUTEI QUE SOSTIENE LA VERDAD REAL POR LO ALTO!

¡YO CELEBRARÉ LA ESPERANZA Y EL SUEÑO INFINITO INDESTRUCTIBLE, YO CAMINARÉ POR LA SENDA JUSTICIERA, YO SERÉ EL EMPERADOR DRAGON CARMESI!

¡Y YO TE CONDUCIRÉ A LA SENDA CELESTIAL QUE BRILLA EN LA VERDADERA Y PROFUNDA LUZ CARMESÍ!

[[[CARDENAL CARMESÍ A MÁXIMA POTENCIA]]]

¡PROMOCIÓN REINA VERDADERA!

Ese fue Ise, con el cántico y cambio a su forma más fuerte, la Reina Verdadera.

Ise en ese estado cambia el color de su armadura, en una de color carmesí.

"¡Oh!... ¡Ven chaval! ¡VEN!" Dijo Ricardo levantnado a Tizona.

Ricardo con Tizona, estaba invocando a más espectros, de hecho, era demasiados.

"HAHAHA… Vamos mis perros." Dijo mandando a sus espectros contra nosotros.

_¡Tramposo! _Pensé, entonces fue donde Ise me dijo lo siguiente.

"No se preocupen no solo es aqui…. ¡SI NO EN LOS DEMÁS CASTILLOS!" Dijo muy excitado.

¡Esto es malo! Ya me estaba preocupando por las chicas, no creo que puedan aguantar tantos espectros, entonces

"¡Kiba aguanta lo más que puedas! ¡Si derroto a Ricardo! ¡Estos espectros desaparecerán y nadie tendrá que morir!..." Dijo Ise sacando sus alas de Dragon…. "¡AGUANTA!" Dijo Lanzan doce hacia Ricardo.

_"¡Boost!""¡Boost!""¡Boost"!"¡Boost!""¡Boost!""¡Boost!""¡Boost!" "¡Boos!t""¡Boost!"" Boost!" Boost!" Boost!" Boost!" Boost!" Boost!" Boost!" Boost"_

Ise me dio la tarea de sobrevivir y el volvió a tomar el camino difícil…. ¡Maldición! Maldije me impotencia de no acompañarlo.

Pero entonces, yo aun tenia a Ascalon, sabia que Ise ya nunca nos iban a dejar a nosotros el grupo Gremory y confié en el.

* * *

**_En el castillo de Arévalo._**

Más y más espectros salían.

"¿De donde es que salen más?" Dijo Rias volando.

"¿No, lose? Pero si esto sigue asi, puede que no aguantemos por mucho tiempo" Dijo Akeno lanzando sus sacro-relámpagos a las criaturas.

Dentro del castillo había un grupo de demonios que servían a Liora de Aamon, ese grupo estaba igual que las 2 Onee-samas, estaban en dificultad.

"¡Hey! No me hagan quedar mal frente a las señoritas." Dijo cierto gallego.

Enrique estaba luchando con cada espectro que se le acercaba, pero aun así no caía.

Pero no era el único castillo en problemas….

* * *

_**En el Castillo de Ampulia.**_

Habian 2 chicas en el frente luchando, una de que había que se transformo en gata y peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con los espectros, y la otra era una Valquiria que lanzaba magia nórdica a las criaturas, pero a pesar de eso llegaban más y más.

"¡Maldición! ¿De donde salen tantos? Acaso estamos conectados al mundo _HEL_" Dijo Rossweisse-san.

"(Fatigando) Si… esto.. Sigue… así…no creo… aguantar…" Dijo Koneko-chan muy cansada.

De todo los castillos, este era el único donde solo ellos 4 estaban pelando ya prácticamente con un ejercito de espectros."¡Ostia madre! Veo que fue mala idea el pensar en pelear si ayuda" Dijo Hernán aun inmóvil por el veneno del espectro.

A su lado esta un asustado Vampiro, aquel vampiro tenía miedo, pero sobre todo se sentía muy inutil.

Entonces…

(WAarararara…)

Los 4 presentes voltearon a un pasillo oscuro, aquel pasillo esa de bajada, pero poco a poco se escucho un gran número de voces desagradables.

"¡MAS ESPECTROS!" Dijo Rossweisse-san con una cara impactada

Los demás estaban estupefactos, pues, al ver de lejos de donde venían, era una gran cantidad de espectros, de hecho eran demasiados, es como si se hubieran concentrado la mayoría para atacar todo juntos.

"¡Oh! ¡Mierda!" Dijo Hernán tratando de pararse.

"¡Espera! ¡Estas Herido!" Dijo Gasper.

Entonces Hernán empujo al vampiro, le hiso a un lado, pues Hernán estaba decido a luchar.

"¡Escúchame! ¡Si no quieres pelear! ¡No estorbes!" Dijo Hernán ya de pie y continuo "A pesar de todo tus camaradas todavía quieren luchar, para no ver morir a alguien" Dijo Hernán intentando caminar.

El pequeño vampiro fue golpeado, por esas palabras, el sabia eso, pero aun así no había hecho nada….

Poco a poco las criaturas se acercaban más y más, la tencion era horrible.

"¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO PELEAR!" Dijo Gasper en grito.

Alrededor el cuerpo del pequeño vampiro empezó a emerger mucha energía muy negra, aquella energía negra había controlado su cuerpo y conciencia.

Los 3 al frente: Koneko-chan , Rossweisse-san, y Hernán volteraron al ver la oscuridad.

"¿Qué es esto?" Dijo Hernán sorprendido.

"¡No, otra vez!" Dijeron las 2 chicas.

"_**YO DEBORAR…. DEBORAR…. MATARRR"**_

Koneko-chan y Rossweisse-san estaba más que preocupadas por lo que sucedió la vez pasada, solo Hernán esta temblando por eso voz tétrica.

De las sombras empezaron a emerger muchas criaturas oscuras, era tipo humanoide, aquellas criaturas humaniodes de oscuridad fueron a atacar a los espectros.

* * *

_**En el castillo La Adrada.**_

La lucha no seseaba, a pesar de todo los espectros salían más y más.

"¡Ostia! Ya arruinaron mi vestido" Dijo Jimena en queja.

Jimena como Torre, era muy buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero a pesar de eso ella ya esta cansada.

Mientras tanto el trió de la iglesia, seguía haciendo se camino, ellas estaban igual de cansadas, esa cosas no paraban de salir.

"¡Si esto continuo! ¡No quiero que mi tumba sea un viejo castillo!" Dijo Xenovia enojada.

"¡No digas esa cosas Xenovia! ¡Miguel-sama no dejara que muramos hoy!" Dijo ella en plegaria.

"¡Solo espero que los demás estén bien!" Dijo Asia muy preocupada.

A pesar de todo Asia se preocupaba más de los demás que de ella misma, eso vieron sus amigas, y lo tomaron como fuerza el cumplir el deseo de su amiga.

Las 4 chicas habían logra atravesar por fin al otro lado, pero entonces…

(WARararra..)

Eso era los lamentos de los espectros, cuando volitaron atrás vieron una gran cantidad de ellos viniendo a ellas.

"¡Ostia puta!" Dijo Jimena.

Esto ya era demasiado para las 4, entonces…

(Chirrido)

Era la puerta abriéndose, aquella puerta que habían tratado de llegar las 4 hace un rarto

"Rápido, señoraa Jimena entre." Dijo un demonio

Entonces las 4 entraron al otro lado, el demonio, con acento español tranco la puerta con algo de magia.

"Sabies que eso, no dentendra a esa cosas ¿verdad?" Dijo Jimena.

"Lo señora Jimena, pero al menos nos puede llevar a planear algo." Dijo el demonio español.

"Vale-vale… Antes que nada, aquellas 3 chicas son las que manda la Señora Liora, así que están de nuestro lado." Dijo Jimena apuntando a las 3.

EL trió rápidamente se presento. Dentro de la habitación había un cantidad de 30 o 35 demonios, a pesar de todo aun tenía esperanzas de ganar la lucha cuando vieron los refuerzos…. ¿Pero le durarían?

* * *

**_En el castillo de Angoncillo_**

"¡MALDITO!" Dije al lanzarme con fuerza a Ricardo.

Ricardo puso a Tizona como escudo, el me estaba esperado.

Entre varios espectros empece a ir, mi mente solo estaba en Ricardo.

Fue tanta mi velocidad, que algunos espectros salieron volando alrededor.

Esta vez concentre mucho poder en mi puño, era un proyectil.

(CRUCHNN...)

Fue el impacto entre mi puño contra Tizona, pero esta vez fue diferente.

Como Ricardo, era un humano, la tercera vez de un golpe, a los 2 salimos volando, aviamos atravesado para su suerte de ese bastardo una ventana que nos saco del castilllo… _¡Confió en ti Kiba! _Fue mi pensamiento antes de salir del castillo.

Ricardo rápidamente aterrizo suavemente en al tierra, y yo guarde mis alas de dragón. Al parecer nos saque, a algún lugar muy lejos, creo que estábamos por un precipicio terroso, con vista muy en alto.

"¡Al parecer! ¡Tendré que desaserme de ti primero!" Dijo Ricardo colocando a Tizona en sus hombros.

Mi sed de sangre ya esta al límite, yo solo quería matar a ese bastardo.

Rápidamente, me puse en guarda, lo primero era que tenía que calmarme y no atacar a lo tonto.

"Tesh, Si se me acaba mi poder de Reina Verdadera. ¿Podrías suplirme?" Le dije a Tesh.

"No hay problema Ise, ya que estamos en un lugar alejado, pero antes déjame decirte que por cual de las piezas malignas, el poder perdido contra Sirchezc, no esta recuperado en su total, si tomo tu cuerpo, puede que solo haga una sola cosa" Dijo Tesh serio.

"¡Ya veo!" Dije.

Eso quería decir, que mientras estaba en forma de Reina Verdadera, tendría que aprovecharlo, y darle el golpe final con el divino.

Lo que necesito ahora no es poder, si no hacerlo lo más vulnerable posible… _¿Cómo?_

* * *

_**Dentro del Castillo de Argoncillo.**_

El castillo estaba repleto de varios espectros, todo ellos rodearon a un chico con el cabello rubio.

"¡Esto es difícil!" Dije.

Estaba rodeado con varios espectros a mi alrededor, pero no estaba solo…. ¡ASCALON! Dije al ver mi brzo donde lo sostenia, esa arma que me presto mi amigo.

Comen se a luchar, a diestra y siniestra empece a cortar a los espectros, poco a poco venia más y más.

Con mi Sacred Gear, cree a los Dragones caballeros para que me ayudasen, también cree unas trampas de espadas, pero aun así venia y venian más…

"¡Tengo que sobrevivir! ¡Se lo prometo!" Dije al cortar a un espectro tras otro.

Era inevitable, pero poco a poco me arrinconaban…

Hasta qué….

"¡Cuidado!"

Me advierto una voz rara, cuando voltee vi a un espectro evaporarse…. _¿Alguien me ayudo? _Pensé, cuando mande a mis caballeros dragones para cubrirme, yo pude aprovechar para ver quien era el que me ayudo….

"¿Quien eres tú…?"

Ese fue mi sorpresa.

* * *

**_En los acantilados de Castilla._**

(CRUCHNN…)

Fueron mis draco-disparos chocando contra Tizona.

"¡Maldición! ¿Cómo lo derroto?" Dije pensado.

Antes pelee contra cao-cao quien poseía una lanza, pero en aquella vez recibí ayuda, ahora tenia que lidiarlo solo.

"¡No te escondas! ¡CHICO DRAGÓN!" Dijo Ricardo.

Ricardo levanto a Tizona, al hacer eso era la primera vez que vi el fino corte de su espada, el corte fue tal, que no solo corto la tierra, si no a los arboles y las rocas del lugar.

"¡Uff!" Dije de alivio por poder esquivar a tiempo.

Pero me percate de algo, Ricardo en si era muy rápido, pero cuando ejecuto el corte, solo se quedo hay parado… _¿Por qué?_ me preguntaba.

"¡Te dije que no te escondas!" Dijo Ricardo.

Vi a Ricardo corriendo a velocidad tremenda.

"¡Oh maldicion!" Dije.

[¡CABALLERO GALES ULTRASONICO!]

_¡Change star Sonic!_

Active mi forma más rápida, a pesar de eso la velocidad de Ricardo estaba por alcanzarme.

Me había medo a un bosque de robles, mientras estaba en Zic Zac evadiendo arboles, solo quería una forma de atacar si, pero que le haga efecto.

"¡Te encontré!" dijo Ricardo.

Ricardo abanico a Tizona.

(CRAHHHSSSS)

Ese fue el sonido de mi armadura cortada.

Ricardo me había cortado parte de la hombrera, pero lo que me sorprendió más fue que aquel abanico.

"¿Dónde están los arboles?" Dije al observar.

¡Aquí había muchos arboles! ¡Tizona si que da miedo!

Entonces de un salto me impulse, yo sabia que escapar era imposible, lo que tenia que aprovechar más era mi velocidad y aprovechar aberturas.

Y desde el cielo, empece a caer.

"_Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!"…._

Aumente la mayor cantidad de energía en mi patada.

Entonces Ricardo, se cubrió con Tizona, eso era predecible, pero después note algo… ¡_Se quejo!_ Dije, pues al parecer el ser impactado varias veces le esta haciendo efecto, después de todo su cuerpo es humano.

"¡Issei! ¡Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer!" Dijo Tesh más alegre.

"¡SI!" le conteste.

Esa era la clave, su cuerpo estaba con los efectos de los choques de mis ataques y los de Kiba. Si combinamos todo eso, Tizona la resistió y no le causa nada, pero a Ricardo le debe doler el recibir tremendos impactos.

No me desconcentre mucho, ya sabia como hacerlo retroceder, sabia que cambiar a la Torre Gales seria un error, el me podía cortar rápidamente.

Entonces, los combos.

"¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más!" Dije la reunir más poder demoníaco.

Entonce Ricardo se me quedo viendo, al parecer el también en estaba preparando algo.

"_Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!"…_

Ahora estaba al máximo, recepcione toda la energía en mis brazos y piernas, y aun estaba en Caballero Gales, y estaba listo.

"¡Ahora vas haber!" Dije a toda velocidad.

Entonces Ricardo Lanzos cortes de aire con Tizona, esos cortes era muy rápidos, pero no me lograron alcanzar por completo, al pasar por entre los cortes, la presión de ellos que a pesar de no tocarme, si dejaron grietas en mi armadura.

Poco a poco ya me estaba acercando, me estaba alistando con una pata muy cargada.

(CRUSH…)

Ese fue el sonido de mi armadura rompiéndose contra Tizona.

Puede ver la queja de Ricardo, pero no me limite en eso.

(CRUSH…)

Esta vez cambie a un puño muy cargado, a pesar de que mi mano estaba sangrando, el impacto fue efectivo, pude ver que en el rostro de Ricardo le costaba resistir a su cuerpo.

¡Eso es solo el principio! Dije en grito.

En mi otro puño empece a sacar más aura, y rápidamente la colisione con fuerza brutal y tremenda velocidad y la conecte contra Tizona.

(CRUSH…)

Fue el tercer impacto contra Tizona, mis manos me dolían, pero ahora Ricardo estaba mostrando dificultad.

No podía quedarme hay, si aunque sea le daba un oportunidad de pararse, las cosas se pondrían feas.

"_Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!"_

"¿Pero que?" Dijo Ricardo en reacción.

Yo estaba cargando mis cañones para disparar, pero esta vez me estaba acercado, si le daba con todo el impacto de cañón, tal vez podría hacer que su cuerpo llegue al límite.

"¡BASTARDO!"

[FANG BLAST BOOSTER]

Y así fue como lance unos de los Draco-disparo más poderos, sabia que Ricardo con la presión en su cuerpo y disparándole de cerca, no tenia posibilidad de escapar.

"¡MAL! ¡NACIDO!" Dijo Ricardo.

Ricardo no le quedo de otra que volver a usara Tizona como escudo.

Esta vez Ricardo, esta usando aura celeste de Tizona.

(PLUMMM…)

Ese fue sonido del impacto, mientras que mi draco-disparo estaba chocando contra Tizona, puedo escuchar crujidos, al parecer esos crujidos, era los huesos de Ricardo al no soportar tanta presión.

"¡Esto! ¡NO TERMINA!" Dijo Ricardo, y con un más aura continuo "_REBELLION_"

(FUISS…)

Ese fue el sonido de Tizona cortando mi sacro-disparo más poderoso, aquel ataque fue un corte muy fino, pareai una auraro de color celeste, que emergia desde la tierra hasta el cielo….. ¿_Corto hasta el cielo?_

"¡DAHHAg..!" Dije en queja.

Aunque el ataque, no me toco del todo, es presión de su ataque destrozo mi armadura en forma de Reina Verdadera, pero feliz mente no fui muy dañado.

"(Fatigando) Nunca… Creí… Tener que... Usar… _REBBELLION… _Con alguien como tú" Dijo Ricardo apoyándose y continuo "_REBBELLION… _para tu suerte, solo lo puedo usar una vez."

Yo también estaba de malas, porque mi poder con la Reina Verdadera ya se había terminado.

"(Fatigando) Maldición… ¿Qué hago?" pensé.

Aun mi furia, tenia voluntad de pelear, pero mis fuerzas me dejaban.

"HAHAHA… Aun puedo cortarte, ¡Crió!" Dijo Ricardo poniéndose de pie.

Entonces rápidamente…

"¡Cambiemos! ¡RÁPIDO!" dijo Tesh.

No le discutí, pues Ricardo de frente se lanzo para cortarme, y yo ya no tenia energía con el poder del Dragón, perdi mi forma de Reina Verdadera

_Intercambio de Estado._

"¡Muereeeee…!_"_ Dijo Ricardo.

Ricardo esta apunto de cortarme.

(PLAMM…)

Ese fue el sonido de mis palmas agarrando a Tizona.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Ricardo.

Mis ojos cambiaron a los de color verde, ese ya no era yo, si no Tesh.

Tesh había usando una técnica japonesa, que con las palmas había sujetado a Tizona.

A pesar de todo, Tesh lo había hecho con el máximo poder divino que teníamos…. _¡Sangre!_ Dije… A pesar de usa tremendo poder divino, en mi cuerpo dejo cortadas, y volvió a abrir más la cortada que tenia en mi cabeza, mi cuerpo estaba pintado en sangre.

"¿Como? ¿Cómo es que puedes sostener a Tizona?" Dijo Ricardo asustado.

Era la primera vez que lo veiamos con ese rostro, pero antes de contestarle…

_FLASH…_

_Visiones__: Había un hombre, ese hombre estaba sosteniendo a Tizona, aquel hombre "El Cid"… el estaba enfrente a los invasores moros… "Yo JURO proteger mi amada España" Dijo el hombre lanzándose a la batalla. FIN_

"¿Qué fue eso?" Dije perturbado.

Tuve una visión donde veía al Cid, no se ¿Por qué?

"¡Ahora que me conoces! ¡No puedo dejarte con vida!" Dijo Tesh frunciendo el ceño.

Entonces Tesh, con mi cuerpo, levanto a Tizona, esto hizo que Ricardo se tambaleara.

Entonces Tesh con una velocidad de vértigo. Se puso detrás de Ricardo, Tesh le estaba sujetando los hombros.

"¿Que? ¡Soltadme!" Dijo en queja Ricardo.

"¿Qué vas hacer Tesh?" le pregunte.

"Eso esto todo lo que puedo hacer, después tu te encargaras del resto." Dijo Tesh sacando más poder divino.

"¡Poder Divno!" Dijo Ricardo sorprendido.

Entonces fue que Tesh, con mi cuerpo, sse impulso en el aire, y se lanzo al vació de donde había una barraca, lo que le quería hacer era impactarle su cuerpo contra el suelo.

"¡Oye! ¡Soltadme! ¡MALDITO!" dijo Ricardo intentado zafarse.

Tesh lo agarro fuerte, y con todo nos estrellamos a lo lejos de un lugar muy terroso… _¡Esto me va a doler!_

(BOOMMM)

Ese fue el sonido de nuestro cuerpo contra el frio y duro suelo español.

"¡Maldito!" Dijo Ricardo acostado.

"¡Te.. Dejo el Resto Issei!" Dijo Tesh adolorido.

El poco poder divino, nos sirvió, pero…. ¡No, no espera!

_Intercambio de estado._

¡WAAAA….! Aun no me acostumbraba al dolor, pero gracias a eso arrinconamos a Ricardo, pero luego volteee…

¡TIZONA!... La espada estaba clavada más cerca mio, que de Ricardo.

"HAHAHAHA…. TE MATARE _¡Vuelve a tu señor!"_Dijo Ricardo con risa maníaca.

Yo me estaba recordando lo que me dijo Kiba _–"Que Tizona solo funcionaba con Ricardo"_- pero esta vez no pasó nada.

"¡QUE! ¡VEN A TU SEÑOR! ¡MALDITA SEA!" Dijo Ricardo más desesperado.

¿Por qué no le hace caso Tizona? ¿Acaso Kiba me mintió?

Yo poco a poco me estaba acercando a Tizona… _¿Por qué me resulta familiar_? Me pregunte.

Cuando toque la espada

_FLASH…_

_Visiones__: Había un hombre, aquel hombre tenia herido el pecho de gravedad, el esta en un cuarto del castillo… "Yo tengo… Que... proteger… a España…" Dijo aquel hombre como última voluntad, a su costado estaba en su vaina Tizona, como ultimo testigo de la voluntad de su amo._

"¡Ya! ¡Veo!" Dije sosteniendo el mago.

Mi odio por Ricardo aumento después de eso, ahora entendía todo.

"¡¿Por qué Tizona no te rechaza?! ¡¿Por qué la puedes tocar?!" Dijo Desesperado y en pie Ricardo.

* * *

_Visión de Tesh._

"¿Qué esta pasando?" Dije al ver que Issei, sentí que Ise perdió el brillo en sus ojos.

No solo eso, si no al frente Ricardo esta con un rostro de miedo reclamando…

_¿No se suponía que esa espada rechazaba a quien no sea su dueño?_

Entonces ¿Qué pasa?

"Ya entiendo ¡Todo!"Dijo Issei, y con fuerza. "¡Ahora vas a pagar!"

Ricardo esta de miedo, mejor dicho desesperado… ¡ISSEI SACO A TIZONA! ¡EL ESTA USANDO A TIZONA! Ese era mi reacción.

"¡Aléjate….!" Dijo Ricardo.

"¡ESTO ES POR LIORA!" Dijo Issei con aura celeste en su cuerpo.

También por alguna razón, aquella aura la sentí familiar también….

Entonces Issei, con velocidad tremenda corto las piernas de Ricardo.

"¡AHHHGGGG….!" Dijo Ricardo de dolor.

"¡ESTO ES POR LASTIMAR A MIS AMIGOS!" Dijo Issei cortando el brazo izquierdo de Ricardo.

"¡AHHHGGGG….!" Dijo Ricardo de dolor.

Sin duda la escena era brutal, Issei esta despedazando a Ricardo con su propia arma.

"¡ESTO ES POR TIZONA!" Dijo Issei cortando el otro brazo.

"¡AHHHGGGG….!" Dijo Ricardo de dolor y continúo. "¡Perdonameee…..! ¡PERDÓNAME LA VIDA!" Dijo Ricardo con lágrimas y mocos saliendo de su rostro.

Entonces Issei, con una sombra cubriendo sus ojos, dio un salto a atrás.

Sin duda la cara de Ricardo es la de alguien que pide clemencia, ya no tenia ni piernas ni brazos.

"¡Oye Issei! ¿Qué vas hacer?" le pregunte.

"¡Tu! ¡Solo observa!" me contesto.

Sin duda sus palabras era muy frías.

La acción que hizo Ise fue levantar a Tizona, Tizona esta mostrando la más fuerte aura celeste.

* * *

_Los delirios de Ricardo._

"¡AYUDADME! ¡ALGUIEN AYUDENME!"

Tengo miedo, ese demonio, no no no…. Eso no es un demonio…. ¡POR FAVOR SALVADME!

Esa cosa esta levantando a Tizona en contra de mí….. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque me abandonas Tizona?...

Pero la cosa que me dejo sin habla fue lo que había a su atrás…. ¡Un imagen!...

A su atrás había alguien…. ¡Un Ángel! Aquella figura, también estaba sosteniendo a Tizona también…. ¿Quién eres?... La imagen atrás era de un sujeto muy parecido al chico Dragon…. Pero esa imagen el tenia una traje (Armadura) esa armadura tenia muchas rasgos de divinidad, era muy diferente a su armadura del dragón, esta era más entallada a su cuerpo, con muchas encajes y ninguna joya, sus alas era muy diferentes a la de los ángeles normales, ERAN ÚNICAS, aquellas alas tenia una protección dorada, donde devisa estar el hueso en las alas.

¡TENGO MIEDO! ¡TENGO MIEDO!

El rostro de chico y esa imagen eran igual, la misma mirada, la mis intensidad, pero los ojos solo eran diferente, al de atras tenia los ojos verdes.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ…..!

* * *

_El de las alas únicas._

Mi sed de sangre por verlo muerto, casi estaba completa.

Por alguna razón Ricardo se empezó a reír como loco y no empezó a rogar.

"¡Y ESTO ES POR RIAS!" dije con voz fuerte y continué "¡_REBBELLION_!"

Si fue la misma técnica que el me lanzo, y con eso selle mi odio.

"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA…..!"

Esa fueron sus últimas palabras de Ricardo.

El _REBBELLION _que ejecute, fue tan poderoso que no solo desapareció a Ricardo, si no a lo que faltaba el bosque.

"Creo que me pase." Dije plantando a Tizona en el suelo.

Ahora si estaba a mi límite, si aun puedo estar de pie fue por el poder que me brindo Tizona.

_Gracias…_ Ese fue el último soplido de Cid despidiéndose de Tizona.

"¡Ganaste Issei!" Dijo Tesh.

Antes de contestarle, yo me estaba quedando inconsciente.

* * *

_**Ya de noche, Residencia de Aamon**_

_En un cuarto grande, estaba un chico vendado y en cama._

"¡Are! ¿Qué paso?" Dije al despertarme.

Pude ver el techo, mientras estaba acostado.

_Snif-snif_ Esa era la respiración de alguien.

Cuando me levante y mire a mi costado… ¡Asia! Dije, pues ella se había quedado dormida a mi costado… _¡Que bueno! ¡Eso significa que el resto también!_ Pensé, ahora me sentía más tranquilo al ver a Asia que todo se termino.

La puerta Abriéndose.

"¡Ise…!" dijo Rias dejando caer la comida.

"¡Buenas Noch….!" Antes de terminar de hablar.

Rias corrió lo más rapidio donde estaba yo, me abrazo, pude sentir su cariño.

"¡Que bueno! ¡Que bueno!" Dijo Rias muy pegada a mí.

"¡No te preocupes! ¡Estoy bien!" le dije dulcemente con un abrazo.

Su abrazo fuerte me dijo lo preocupada que estaba, pero yo solo podía regresar vivo, eso era acción de todo Hombre.

Al rato las demás chicas se enteraron, y de la nada se metieron al cuarto, cada una me estaba recibiendo con un abarazo, menos Asia ella seguía dormida.

¡Que extraño! ¡No! Esta mañana tuvieron sus Celos, pero ahora mr están abrazando y acariciando…. ¡Soy muy Feliz!

"Al parecer te encuentras bien" Me dijo Kiba apoyado en la puerta.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Kiba!" Dije con ánimo.

"Si Issei, acaso no te lo prometí" Me lo dijo con su habitual sonrisa.

"¿Pero como sobreviviste?" le pregunte.

Entonces Kiba se puso en modo Cool… y me contó.

"Al parecer la señoria Liora tiene un sirviente muy especial" Dijo Kiba.

"¿Cómo es eso?" le pregunte

Entonces….

_Flash…_

"_¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Kiba._

"_Yo, siervo de Liora de Aamon. Marllorca el alfil" Dijo esa cosa._

"_¿Su siervo? ¿Pero como es que puedes hablar con la cabeza sin tu cuerpo?" dije muy sorprendido._

"_Es que veras, soy un zombi, bueno antes no lo era, ¡eso me pasa por jugar con magia vudú!" Dijo el colocándose la cabeza…. Fin_

"¡UN ZOMBI!" Dije muy sorprendido.

"Así es"djo Kiba.

"¿Entonces aquel grito?" le pregunte.

"Si era de él, él me dijo que puede ser un zombi, pero que te arránquenla cabeza con las manos duele mucho, y por el dolor se había desmayado, bueno eso es lo que me dijo él y me ayudo con su magia vudú."Dijo Kiba, continuo "Al parecer del ¿Por qué no encontramos a nadie?; fue porque el alfin, Mallorca, para proteger a sus camaradas reto a Ricardo, pero Ricardo con una condición los encerró en el sótano para que no interfirieran" Dijo Kiba.

Sin duda no me esperaba eso, un Demonio-Zombi o fue un demonio y luego se volvió zombi… _¡Solo las rarezas me rodean!_

Entonces, por toda la conmoción y el ruido Asia se despertó…. ¡Ella esta lagrimeando! Dije.

"¡No es justo! ¡Yo quería ser la primera que vieras al despertar!" Dijo Asia abrazándome.

No podía pedir más, todos a excepción de Gasper.

"¡Eh! Y ¿Gasper?" pregunte.

Fue Koneko-chan la que me contesto.

"Es esta con Rossweisse-san, ella lo esta cuidando." Dijo Koneko-chan

"¿Paso algo con Gasper?" Pregunte preocupado.

Entonces Rias se sentó al lado mio de la cama, y me dijo.

"Paso lo mismo que en el inframundo con Cao-Cao. El utilizo su _Verdadero Poder_." Dijo Rias preocupada.

Eso me contaron, me contaron que algo había pasado con Gasper mientras yo no estaba, me dijeron que tenía un poder que daba miedo, eso me preocupo más.

"¿El se encuentra bien?" pregunte

Entonces Rias y las demás chicas con positivo me lo dijeron.

Eso me hizo sentir más tranquilo, pero…. _¡LA ESPADA!_

"¿Kiba? ¿Qué paso con Tizona?" le pregunte preocupado.

Entonces Kiba me miro, en comenzó a contar.

"Después de que los espectros desaparecieron, eso fue señal que habia derrotado a Ricardo, después me reuní con todos, también con los del grupo de Liora." Dijo Kiba, entonces fue cortado...

"De todos los reunidos, solo tu faltabas. De hay nos preocupamos y te fuimos a buscar, pero antes de so vimos un resplandor enorme de color celeste, y pensamos que estabas hay." Dijo Akeno, pero la prosiguió.

"Cuando llegamos al lugar donde salio ese resplandor, solo te encontramos tirado, estaba con muchas heridas y corte, pero también a tu lado había una espada." Dijo Rias.

"Si, ya lo recuerdo, Xenovia-chan intento cogerla, pero se quemo las manos…." Dijo Irina, que recibió un sape de Xenovia.

Mientras Irina decía _¿Por qué me pega_s?... pensé que entonces no pudieron mover la espada.

"Tengo que volver por ella" Dije levantándome de la cama.

Kiba fue el más sorprendido al oírme decir eso.

"Pero Ise-kun ¿Nadie la puede mover?" Dijo Kiba

Todos los presentes asentaron con la cabeza, pero pensé.

"¡Yo pude!" Dije rápido y Salí de la habitación.

Rápidamente fui corriendo buscando la salida, algo me decía que no podía abandonar a Tizona.

Entonces, como si la policía me perseguía, salte por la ventana.

"¿Qué paso Rias?" Dijo Liora yendo al curto.

"No lo se, pero Ise se fue corriendo por la espada." Dijo Rias sorprendida.

"¡Ya veo! ¡Entonces ya volverá!" Dijo Liora y continuo "¡Ya cena ya casi esta lista!"Dijo ella retirandose.

Todos en el cuarto estaban con una cara de…. ¿Qué paso aquí?

* * *

_**En las llanuras terrosas.**_

"Sin duda, gracias a Asia ya puedo moverme mejor" Dije corriendo.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Tesh me pregunto.

"¡Oh! ¡Tesh estas bien!" Le dije Feliz.

"Si, si. Pero ¿Por qué buscas a Tizona?" pregunto Tesh.

Ni yo sabia porque, pero algo dentro de mi no me dejaban abandonarla, después de lo que sentí al usarla.

"No lo se, pero algo me dice que si la abandono estaría abandonado al más dentro de mí" Le dije a Tesh.

Tesh solo suspiro como quien decir _¡Haz lo que quieras!_

Entonces llegue.

Hay estaba Tizona tirada, algo me hizo volver aquí, me estaba acercando y entonces la cogí.

"¡Tizona!" Dije al levantar la.

Por así decirlo, lo que más me gustaba de esta espada, fue aquella piedra preciosa,… _¡Ese topacio Azul! _Aquella piedra preciosa me producía calma y paz….

(Sollozar)

"¡Oye! ¡Isse! ¿Por qué lloras?" Me pregunto Tesh preocupado.

No lo sabia, pero al ver la espada y el topacio Azul, me producía mucha tristeza.

"(Llorando) No lose Tesh, pero déjame estar un rato más así" le dije.

Tesh al parecer no quiso decirme nada, el parecía comprenderme.

Y así fue como Termino nuestro día.

* * *

_**Muy a lo lejos de espacio terrenal, y no tan lejos de mundo del cielo.**_

Había un lugar muy hermoso, los arboles estaban renaciendo con hermosas decoraciones de sus flores recién floreciendo, los animales con su respectiva pareja dando vida al lugar, y un cielo pintando por manos de ángel.

La belleza de ese lugar estaba incompleta, esta que ella regreso.

"_Al parecer hoy tampoco_" Dijo la chica del cabello dorado con reflejos Blancos.

Aquella chica había regresado de su búsqueda, el viento que le golpeaba su her mozo cabello, se llevaban las lagrimas, saliendo de sus hermosos ojos Azul Real, de su rostro con ello se perdía en el olvido.

Entonces ella saca sus Alas, ella tenia un par de alas, muy blancas, y sobre todo era muy diferentes de los angeles comunes, UNICAS esa la forma de describirlo.

Ella empezó a volar, por aquel lago cristalino, ella esta volando al parecer al centro del lago.

El centro del lago había un trozo de tierra, que parecía un pequeña isla.

Ella aterrizo en la pequeña Isla y comenzó a caminar hacia la sima, aquella pequeña isla dentro del lago, era igual de bella como el resto de lugar, solo con la diferencia que estaba cubierto de diferentes tipos de flores.

Alrededor de las flores, había una especia de capilla, ella camino hasta dentro de la capilla, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a rezar, no es que ella era devota en ese dia, si no que ese era un día especial, las lagrimas no faltaron.

"_Feliz __aniversario_" Dijo ella parándose, y recogiendo algo dentro de la capilla "_con esto ya son 1000 años…. Ise_" Dijo la chica de los hermosos cabellos dorados con reflejos blancos.

Ella tenia una sonrisa, a pesar del dolor de su corazón, ya había pasando 1000 años desde que perdió a su corazón, y lo único que tenia ella para recordarlo….

Era un anillo, que ella está sosteniendo ese anillo era muy hermoso, parecía que estaba bañado en oro blanco, pero lo que lo hacía resalta fue aquella piedra preciosa, ese Topacio Azul, que combinada con sus hermosos ojos azules.

"_Aun no te encuentro, pero me voy a rendir"_ Dijo la chica con un vientos que le cubría con pétalos de las flores del lugar.

Sin duda la búsqueda de esa chica está por terminar.

* * *

**Notas: **Para los que llegaron a esta terminar de leer, muchas gracias.

Sé que puede ser un poco pesado leerlo, pues, el tiempo me obligó a escribirlo.

En si quería agregar esta espada, y sobretodo un armar que solo Issei (por ahora), pero me todo mucho tiempo, ojala que a los que lo leen le haya gustado.

Disculpen las demora, en si me gusta escribir esta historia, pero el tiempo a veces es muy troll.

A los que les gusta el Harem, en el próximo capítulo va haber ¿Quién sabe?

Yo solo espero que le haya gustado, y si es hacia háganme lo saber. Bueno Gracias!


	8. Especial

_**En verdad no sabía que nombre ponerle al capítulo, ya que pasan varias cosas, por eso decidí mejor llamarlo un "Especial"**_

_**(Entrenamiento con espadas.)**_

_**(La pelea de unos amigos.)**_

_**(Un aparición especial con Mil-tan.)**_

_**(Escena de la bañera, con Kuroka y Ophis al frente.)**_

_**(Y el corazón de una Valquiria enamorada.)**_

_**Bueno explicando todo esto, espero que disfruten el fic.**_

* * *

"WAAAAA…" Era mi voz en queja.

"Vamos, Ise-kun no están difícil." Dijo Kiba poniendo su espada en la espalada.

Yo fui mandado al suelo por un ataque de sus espadas, pues él ahora era como maestro para aprender a manejar una…. _¿Por qué?_ Bueno.

* * *

_Sucesos anteriores._

Bueno, después de los sucesos en España, los chicos, sobre todo Kiba, no podían creer que podía sostener a Tizona, de hecho, fue tanto así que me regañaron por ser muy imprudente.

"_¿Cómo es que puedes sostenerla?" preguntó Kiba._

"_¿Cuándo yo lo intente me rechazo por completo? "Dijo Xenovia sobándose la mano._

Mis 2 camaradas espadachín estaban sorprendidos, entonces no fue mentira del rechazo de Tizona, al parecer Tizona es un arma muy especial, por no decirlo demasiado.

Cuando Liora nos explicó que la causa del problema fue la energía que descubrieron, esa energía era la misma que emanaba la espada.

"_No puede creer que haya sido muy imprudente y no darme cuenta que fue una trampa." Dijo Liora frunciendo el ceño._

Las investigaciones en los castillos solo fue una trampa de Ricardo para atraer a Liora, por suerte ese loco ya no causara más problemas.

Cuando Liora nos explicó parecía triste, pues por eso hubo bajas de en su grupo de demonios, eso era algo lamentable, pero al menos lo peor ya paso.

Yo fui y le intente animar… _¡Gracias!_ Me dijo ella, no me gustaba ver a una chica triste, pero creo que al hacer y además…. _¡Que grandes!_ Pensé, también fue porque quería ver de cerca sus pechos, ella estaba vistiendo una blusa y con los botones entre abiertos por el tamaño de sus pechos, la vista era perfecta, ¡Guardada! Ya tenía la imagen perfecta de sus pechos en mi mente.

"_Si te gustan tanto ¿Te las puedo enseñar más de cerca? Esa seria yo mostrándote mi agradecimiento" Dijo Liora agarrándome la mano y continuo "¡Tu serias el primero!"_

_¡En serio! ¡Poder tocar sus pechos!_ Yo en ese momento estaba feliz, Liora-sama me estaba ofreciendo ser el primero en marcar sus pechos…. Snif-snif estaba muy conmovido, pero...

GULP

Ese fui yo tragado saliva.

Esa sensación de ser vigilado, esa sensación de aura violentas…. _¡LAS CHICAS!_ Pensé, ese fue al ver a las chicas, ellas me mandaban su aura asesina…. _¡No! ¡No, esperen! ¡Todavía estoy herido! ¡Todavía estoy herido!_... _JAJAJAJAJAJA _esas eran las risas de Kiba y el Mayordomo, Mails, a ellos le parecía gracioso.

Después de ser castigado, Liora, un poco decepcionada, me dijo que me podía llevar a Tizona.

"_¿En serio?_" Le pregunte.

"_Si, Ise, mis demonios sufrieron por esta espada, además no creo que nos sirva ya que tú eres el único en usarla, también míralo como agradecimiento ya que no se pudo con lo otro" Dijo ella en suspiro, y continuo "No creo que el señor Ajuka le importe"._

"_¡Espera! ¡Ajuka-sama sabe de esto!" Le pregunte sorprendido._

_Entonces fue Rias la que me explico._

"_La familia de Aamon es fiel sirviente de la familia de Astaroth, ellos son los encargados de la investigación en la tierra, similar como la familia de Onee-sama con Onii-sama." Dijo Rias._

Ya veo, su posición es como la de Grayfia-sama con Sirzechs-sama, Liora es su sirviente de Ajuka de Belcebú, me daba un poco de envidia, pues ellos tenían a chicas lindas de clase noble como sus sirvientes.

* * *

Después de eso todos nos fuimos a casa.

Al regresar a casa, Rias me mando a llamar en privado.

Ella me llevo a salón vip, lugar perfecto sin interrupciones, al parecer las chicas no iban a interferir.

"_¿Paso algo?" le pregunté._

Rias parecía un poco incomoda, pero luego se sentó en el sofá y se puso seria.

"_Bueno Ise, en realidad voy a ir directa al grano, solo que no quiero que uses esa espada." Dijo ella en modo amo._

Más que reacción de sorpresa, me sentí un poco molesto, no comprendía sus motivos, pero una parte de mí no quería separarse de Tizona.

"_¡Pero! ¿Por qué?" Le conteste un poco molesto._

Rias ser sorprendió mucho por mi reacción, de hecho no creo que ella esperase que yo reaccionare así, pero luego recapacite y me calme.

"_Veras Ise; en primera esa espada tiene un poder desconocido, no es ni demoniaco ni sagrado, tener un poder desconocido entre nosotros es muy peligroso." Dijo Rias si perder su autoridad._

"_Es verdad, pero…"dije pero fui cortado._

"_Aun no termino Ise; en segunda, no te parece muy raro que esa espada te haya escogido, ni siquiera eres espadachín, solo estoy preocupada si esto llega a ser una trampa ¿No lo habías pensado?" Dijo Rias de igual manera y continuo "En por último, es que tengo un mal presentimiento, algo que me inquieta el corazón." Dijo Rias._

Entonces cambie mi estado de molesto a alguien pensativo, en realidad, Rias, tenía razón, tener algo desconocido como Tizona puede que nos perjudique si conocerla o si también pudiese ser una trampa, no lo había pensado.

"_Es por eso, que mañana le entregaremos a Tizona, ha Azazel-sensei para que le haga una investigación en Grigori.". Dijo Ella levantándose._

No creerían la cara que puse al escuchar eso, un parte de mí se sentía un poco inquieto, a pesar de que Azazel-sensei era nuestro gran aliado, pero a ese lunático le gustaba coleccionar los objetos de origen desconocido, me daba miedo que él le hiciera algo a la espada, por eso me mi sorpresa fue tal, que parecía que salía sudor de mi rostro.

"_Bueno Ise, eso es todo, mañana temprano iremos donde el sensei y se llevaran a Tizona para investigación, si no hay nada más vamos a dormir." Entonces ella cambio de ama a la Rias normal._

Yo estaba parado en frente y con el cabello tapado mis ojos, Rias se me acercaba, una parte de mi estaba molesta con ella, nunca creí molestarme mucho por una algo así, pero no quería ser malo y además ella tenía razón, pero _¿Por qué me molestaba tanto?_... Entonces recordé cuando la sostuve, ese sentimiento cálido y de que había encontrado mi lugar, yo solo ahora me sentía triste.

"_Disculpa Rias, pero aún tengo cosas que hacer antes de dormir, tengo que ir a la biblioteca por algo de información, lo siento, pero puedes adelantarte." Dije guardando mis manos en los bolsillos y triste._

"_¡Espera! ¡Ise…! Dijo Rias, pero tarde._

Yo me di la vuelta y salí de la habitación, por eso no escuche lo último que me dijo Rias, por ahora quería estar solo.

Rápidamente me dirigí a la biblioteca, ya era tarde, las demás se estaba preparando para dormir.

"_¿Estas bien?" me pregunto Tesh._

"_Lo viste no, creo que no fue de los mejores momentos que he tenido con Rias." Dije con tono triste._

"_Las peleas se solucionan, ella lo hizo por su seguridad, pero ahora entiendes porque no quiero que sepan de mí." Dijo Tesh._

Si era verdad, ella pensó en nosotros previniendo de algo malo, también entendí algo de Tesh esa noche, pero al final solo quería pensar.

"_¿Crees que deba disculparme?" le pregunte._

"_Eso no lo sé, pero si no quieres sentirte mal por eso, yo creo que sí, aunque no fuese tu culpa, pero sobre todo porque no importa al final nadie quiere estar en malos términos con alguien que quiere." Dijo Tesh._

"_Ya veo, se ve que conoces un poco de chicas." Le dije en broma._

Entonces ya estábamos en la biblioteca, empecé a charlar con Tesh durante un buen rato, parecíamos buenos amigos, aunque si alguien me viera parecía un loco que habla consigo mismo, también me conto que Ddraig seguía durmiendo a pesar de estar mucho mejor… _Ese Dragón es muy perezoso… _Me dijo Tesh en broma, nos reímos un poco hablando cosas del pasado, de cómo era un niño que le gustaba entrar al baño de las niñas y como ellas me perseguían por toda la escuela, también me hizo recordar que una de ellas me persiguió con un perro, mejor dicho yo era el objeto de chiste para la conversación.

"_Bueno Ise, también quería contarte algo." Dijo Tesh serio._

Del buen rato que estábamos charlando él se puso serio, de como si lo siguiente que me contase iba hacer algo importante.

"_¿Qué paso? ¿Es algo muy serio?" le pregunte._

"_No, de hecho creo que es buena noticia." Dijo Tesh más animado, pero serio._

"_Haber escúpelo..."Le dije animado._

"_Para entenderlo, lo pondremos en teoría, gracias a los entrenamientos, tu fuerza con el poder divino ha estado creciendo de manera asombrosa, al concentrarnos en el uso de tus habilidades para los entrenamientos es muy alta, creo que a este paso incluso podríamos aumentar el poder durante los 20 minutos" Dijo Tesh más animado._

"_¿Eso es verdad? Nunca creí esos entrenamientos me ayudarían tanto." Dije más entusiasta._

En si los entrenamientos de Tesh son duros, pero no son nada comparados a lo que tuve que pasar en el inframundo con el viejo Tanmin, pero aun así que te caiga una lluvia de espadas no es muy bonito que digamos.

"_Pero ahora llego a lo más importante. Pues veras por cada vez Ise, al ir tu incrementado tu poder, algo raro me ha estado pasando." Dijo Tesh._

"_¿Algo raro?" Le dije preocupado._

"_No te preocupes, no es nada malo, pero para ser directo, cada vez que tu incrementas tu fuerza con el poder divino, yo recupero trozos de memoria o en mi caso más inteligencia." Dijo el muy orgulloso._

"_¿En serio? Qué clase de amnésico eres, sabes que eres muy raro. "Le dije burlándome._

"_¡Hey! ¿Cómo crees que te estado entrenando? Fue gracias a esos trozos de memoria de entrenamiento que por lo cual estas progresando." Dijo Tesh en reclamo y continuo "pero ¿A ti no te paso lo mismo?" me pregunto._

_¿Pasarme lo mismo?..._ quiere decir que por cada vez que me hago más fuerte empiece a recordar cosas, pero me dio curiosidad así que lo quise intentar.

"_No lo sé, pero lo voy intentar." Le dije._

Entonces sentado en una de las mesas de al fondo de la biblioteca, cerré mis ojos, me estaba concentrado, una parte de mi me pareció muy tonto, pero nada perdía al intentar. Mi mente poco a poco se centraba en algo, yo solo podía relajar mi cuerpo, y entonces…

_**Visiones**_

(Había un lugar muy hermoso, los arboles estaban renaciendo con hermosas decoraciones de sus flores recién floreciendo, un lago cristalino, los animales con su respectiva pareja dando vida al lugar, y un cielo pintando por manos de ángel. Aquel lugar era demasiado hermoso…. _Es el lugar de mis sueños _pensé_, _Yo estaba parado en el medio de aquel lugar, no estaba solo, a mi frente había alguien… _Es Ella _dije, era la chica del rostro que no puedo ver, ella estaba agarrando mis manos, aun no podía ver su rostro, eso me frustro, los 2 nos estábamos cogiendo de las manos, aunque no podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que ella sonreía, entonces le solté las manos y saque de mi bolsillo, la ropa que usaba era muy diferente, parecía una traje blanco como un polo delgado de manga larga blancas que me cubría desde el cuello hasta la cintura y tenía unos pantalones blanco delgados y esta descalzo, cuando saque mi mano de una de los bolsillos… _un anillo _pensé, yo tenía un añillo, aquel anillo era muy fino a simple vista, pero lo que me sorprendió fue la joya que tenía, un topacio azul, hay fue que me poco a poco yo le estaba poniendo en su dedo a aquella chica, pero cuando iba decir algo…. _Silencio_ Eso fue todo, no logre escuchar las palabras que salía de mi boca, pero…)

(Flushss)

"_¡Oye! ¡Oye! Despierta."_ Dijo Tesh alzando la voz.

Entonces rápido abrí mis ojos, me había perdido en mis pensamientos.

Me toque el rostro y entendí porque Tesh se preocupó.

"_¡Estaba llorando!" _Dije de sorpresa.

"_¿Qué fue lo que viste que te hizo llorar?"_ Tesh me pregunto muy preocupado.

Yo me limpie con mis manos la cara, y entonces recordé que también había llorado por ver a Tizona, pero estaba vez me sentía peor, sentí que olvide algo muy importante.

"_Aquella chica, porque siento que me olvide algo muy importante." Le dije en respuesta._

Tesh sabía de quien hablaba, las cosas se pusieron muy raras para mi desde que conocí a Tesh, sobre todo _¿Quién es ella?..._ Mi corazón sentía culpa y pena, luego recuerdo a las chicas y me sentía peor.

Después de eso Tesh y yo evitamos hablar de eso y busque ese libro erótico de la vez pasada, a Tesh no le importo y yo quería olvidarme de ese mal rato.

* * *

**En el cuarto de Issei.**

Había una cama muy grande en cuarto, pero ahora era más grande porque faltaba uno.

"_Rias-oneesama ¿Dónde está Ise-san?" pregunto Asia acostada._

Entonces con un tono triste, contesto.

"_Se fue a la biblioteca, él me dijo que quiera buscar algo, pero no me dijo que." Rias mientras se cambiaba, continuo "pero creo que fue que no lo tomo bien lo de la espada."_

"_¿Qué Ise-san se molestó?" Pregunto Asia preocupada._

"_Creo que sí, pero no lo mostro, creo que no fui muy amable al hablar, pero nunca creí que se pusiera así por una espada. "Dijo Rias sentada en la cama._

_Entonces_ Asia salió de la cama, y abrazo la espada de su Onee-sama y la consoló acariciándole la cabeza.

"_No te preocupes Rias-Oneesama, Ise no es alguien que se enoje con nosotras por algo como eso, solo creo que hay que dejarlo un rato solo, y mañana en la mañana será el mismo." Dijo Asia muy enérgica._

Entonces Rias, ya lista para dormir, se fue mucho mejor, las 2 se acomodaron para dormir, Rias aun de ya estar mejor, solo hubo cosa que le inquietaba y era la espada que estaba en la habitación.

Ella estaba en una posición donde podía ver a Tizona, antes de hablar con Issei, él lo había colocado en la habitación, Rias al ver eso le producía un sentimiento de preocupación, pero no era ese sentimiento de peligro, sino de algo más.

"_¿Por qué me molesta mucho ver que Ise la conservé?" Pensó ella._

Después de todo eso, las 2 se fueron a dormir, Rias se quedó un rato más despierta hasta que Ise llegara, pero él no regreso.

* * *

**_Al día siguiente._**

Yo me había quedado dormido en la biblioteca, en aquel lugar hacia frio ya que es un lugar muy abierto, pero…. _Un Manta_ pensé, cuando me desperté tenía una manta queme cubría.

"_¿De dónde apareció esta manta?" me pregunte._

Entonces pensándolo lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue…

"_Tu ama vino algo más tarde después de que te quedaras dormido encima del libro, ella vino con una manta y te cubrió, luego te beso la cabeza diciéndote buenas noches, lo bueno que tu cuerpo tapo bien el libro erótico para no matar el momento." Dijo Tesh._

"_¿En serio? ¿Rias vino?" Dije en sorpresa._

A pesar de todo ella se preocupó por mí, de hecho no tenía pensado dormir en la biblioteca, ahora si sentía que le debía una disculpa, ella sí que es una gran mujer.

Después de eso volví a guardar el libro erótico en otra parte y subí a desayunar, las chicas me miraron muy extraño, pues, yo estaba con una manta en la mano y subí del sótano… _Se pelearon, _esos eran sus murmullos, entonces cuando me senté en la mesa, Ravel rápidamente se sentó a mi costado… _No es justo, yo también quería ir con ustedes _dijo con un puchero agarrándome el brazo, la razón porque Ravel no pudo acompañarnos fue que ella ya tenía planes para ese día, pero cuando se enteró ya era tarde, luego le dije lo que paso y poco a poco dejo su berrinche, pero eso no evito que se me aferrara durante el desayuno, las chicas por esta vez lo dejaron pasar, pero Koneko-chan tenía una mirada fija en Ravel y Ravel en ella, para mí fue peligroso no quería disturbios tan temprano.

Y si se preguntan por Ophis, a ella no le importo, la diosa dragón se quedó en casa viendo todas las temporadas del Dragón Oppai y la princesa Switch, al parecer se convirtió e su serie favorita… _¿En serio le gustan?_ Bueno en si ella tenía la forma de una niña.

_Pyum Pyum Nyann ..._ (* w *) / Era su nueva frase favorita de Ophis, me alegro que Ddraig no tenga que ver esto.

Después de desayunar, quería hablar con Rias, pero fue Asia la que me hablo primero, me disculpe con ella también, pero al final terminamos bien.

"_Bien chicas, Ise y yo nos vamos a Grigori, vamos a dejar la espada." Dijo Rias antes de irnos._

Necesariamente yo tenía que ir, yo era el único que la podía mover, y Rias abrió un circulo tele transportador y nos despedimos y fuimos.

Yo quería hablar con Rias, pero la atmosfera no ayudaba, de hecho durante el camino más parecíamos amo y siervo, fue un poco incómodo el silencio.

Después de tele-transportarnos, teníamos que caminar un rato para llegar a Grigori, cuando llegamos el sensei nos estaba esperando.

"_Buenos días Rias e Issei" Dijo el emocionado, y continuo "Con que esta es la espada que me dijiste ayer Rias."Dijo el mirando fijo a Tizona como si fuese un pervertido espiando._

"_Así es, por favor podrías investigarla y decirnos que es lo que tiene dentro la espada." Dijo Rias._

"_Sabes que me encantan las investigaciones, pero sobre todo descubrir nuevas cosas, yo escuche sobre esta espada en el pasado, pero se perdió en el tiempo, nunca me imaginé que esos terroristas tenía un arma como esta." Dijo tocándose la barbilla, y continuo "Bueno Ise, ¿Podrías entregarme la espada? "Dijo el alzando su mano._

Yo no quería entregarle la espada, pero tampoco quería desobedecer a Rias, pero entonces _pensé, no será por mucho, solo hasta que digan que es segura_… entonces le lancé a Tizona, y Azazel-sensei la atrapo, pero…

"¡Ahh….!" Dijo el Sensei en queja.

Las manos del sensei estaban en el suelo sosteniendo a Tizona, me había olvidado que Tizona no funciona con quien no se su dueño o tal vez lo hice a propósito, pero lo que paso si me dio más seguridad.

"Are…" Dijo el sensei viendo resplandecer a Tizona su aura celeste, y continuo "¡AHHHHAGggg...!" fue le grito del sensei, siendo castigado por Tizona.

Entonces el sensei soltó de inmediato a Tizona, Rias y yo no estábamos riendo, yo más siempre quise ver al sensei pagar por todo lo que me había hecho… _¡Te amo Tizona! _Pensé, ahora tenía más motivos por recuperar a Tizona.

"(Risilla) Disculpa, pero me había olvidado que es una espada especial." Dijo Rias.

"¡¿Se olvidaron?! O ¡¿Lo hicieron a propósito?!" Dijo el sensei resentido, lagrimeando y soplando sus manos.

Lo juro jamás me voy a olvidar de esta cara del sensei.

Entonces le explicamos bien, le dije que yo era el único que podía sostenerla y usarla, entonces el sensei no cambio su ánimo para investigarla, y me preocupación se fue al ver eso, sabía que Tizona se iba a cuidar ella sola.

Entonces yo lleve a Tizona dentro de Grigori, mientras el sensei no enseño el camino, los 3 habíamos entrado aun cuarto, en aquel cuarto el sensei me dijo que colocara a Tizona en aquella capsula, yo le hice caso y la coloque dentro de ella, luego el sensei nos explicó que a pesar de tener ese atributo Tizona, dentro de la capsula será más fácil estudiarla, pero que eso tomaría tiempo.

Después de eso, Rias y yo salimos, ambos nos habíamos sentado en un banco viendo desde lo más alto en donde se encontraba las instalaciones Grigori, ese lugar tenía una hermosa vista.

El silencio era incómodo, pero quería arreglar las cosas por eso….

"_¡Rias!"_

"_¡Ise!"_

Dijimos los 2 al mismo tiempo.

No sé si fue buena sincronía, pero al parecer Rias también quería hablar conmigo también.

"_¡Pues veras Rias!"_

"_¡Pues veras Ise!"_

Otra vez los dijimos al mismo tiempo. Amos nos miramos fijamente y queríamos escucharnos, pero respiramos y yo continúo.

"_Bueno, Rias antes que me digas algo, yo quiera pedirte perdón por lo de ayer, no fui muy cortes contigo, ni tomen en cuenta tu preocupación por la espada y si tenías razón en todo por eso… ¡Yo lo siento mucho!" Dije rápidamente parándome y haciendo una reverencia._

Entonces hubo un poco de silencio, pensé _¡Dime algo!... _Entonces sentí en mi cabeza una mano, esa fue Rias acariciándome la cabeza, y luego con un abrazo.

"_Yo también quiera pedirte disculpas, Ise. Ayer no tome tu opinión sobre la espada y sobre todo que tú eras el dueño, también que fue mi manera en dirigirme así a ti no fue la correcta, perdóname tú también." Dijo Rias sin soltarme._

¡Soy un Idiota! ¡A pesar de todo ella también estaba igual que yo! Aquel momento sentí mucho cariño de su parte, el viento nos envolvió y nos disculpamos.

"_Bueno Ise, también quería decirte algo más." Dijo Rias mirándome fijamente._

"_¿Qué es Rias?" le dije en duda._

"_Pues veras Ise, si tu aprendes a manejar el arte de la espada, te prometo que te regresare a Tizona." Me dijo ella mostrándome su mejor cara._

Entonces mi corazón se aceleró decimado, no lo podía creer, mi nivel de adrenalina me hizo emocionar, mucho, estaba tan feliz que aproveche el momento y plante mi cara en sus pechos, si aquellos pechos que no pude ver en la noche me hacían falta…. _¡No hay mayor consuelo que esto!_

_(Pafu) (Pafu) _

"_Vaya Ise, no quiero que te engrías mucho." Dijo Rias riendo y acariciándome la cabeza._

Y estuvimos así por un gran rato, fue lo mejor para nosotros 2.

* * *

_Presente._

Y así fue porque está entrenado con Kiba a manejar una espada.

"¡Vamos Issei! Ni van 10 minutos con el entrenamiento y ya te patearon el trasero." Me dijo Tesh en crítica.

"¡Disculpa sí! Pero es la primera vez que practico con una espada." Le dije volviéndome a parar.

Yo estaba cansado, nunca creí que el manejar una espada fuera difícil, pero si quería recuperar a Tizona de las manos del sensei tenía que pasar por esto primero.

"¡Ise-kun! No veas a Ascalon como un objeto, si no míralo como una extensión de ti." Me dijo Kiba como mi maestro, y continuo "Tampoco tomes esa posición, estas muy expuesto." Dijo el corriendo así a mí.

Entonces Kiba, con gran velocidad, el con sus espadas en ambas manos arremetió contra mí, yo para esto estaba usando a Ascalon para entrenar, como era una principiante utilizaba a Ascalon con las 2 manos y solo copiaba las posiciones que veía en las películas de samuráis, pensé que eso ser vivirá, pero….

"…" Me quede en silencio.

Antes de reaccionar, lo máximo que podía hacer era protegerme con Ascalon, mientras que Kiba se movía en Zic Zac, con un brazo el me atacaba con cortes, mientras que con la otra me quitaba la defensa que tenía con Ascalon…. _¡Esto es difícil!_ Pensé, a pesar de poder algunos ataques de Kiba, el mover a Ascalon era otra cosa, cada vez que quería atacar con Ascalon, yo dejaba una abertura y rápidamente me tenía que cubrir, entonces entendí del porque Kiba tenía que ser muy veloz, cada ataque o defensa con la espada deja una abertura, si no eres rápido en los momentos de la espada fácilmente ya habría muerto como en una batalla real, de hecho, Kiba se estaba limitando por ser entrenamiento, pero de no ser así yo virtualmente ya había muerto como 5 veces seguidas.

Luego Kiba se movió más rápido, el dio una salto atrás y con se lanzó como se tratase de una técnica de esgrima, él quería impactar la punta de su espada, pero la bloque con Ascalon.

Grave error.

"¡Te! ¡Engañe!" Dijo Kiba.

"¡Are!" Al ver sorprendido.

Aquella imagen de Kiba atacándome con la punta fue un espejismo, entonces cuando me percate, Kiba estaba en el suelo y rápidamente giro su pierna formando un circulo, de esa acción me hizo caer de espaldas y sin perder tiempo Kiba se levantó y me puso la punta de su espada en mi cuello.

Mis ojos solo observaban como la punta de su espada me tocaba el cuello, un mal movimiento mío me produciría una herida fatal.

"¡Bueno! Para ser tu primera vez, te supiste defender." Dijo Kiba sacándome la espada y dándome la mano para levantarme.

"¡En serio! Xenovia y tú son increíbles, nunca me imaginé que el manejar una espada fuera muy complicado." Dije aceptando su ayuda.

"Ya te lo dije Ise-kun, no mires a la espada como un arma común, si no como parte tuya, eso fue lo que mi maestro me enseño." Dijo Kiba guardando sus espadas.

"Aun no entiendo bien eso, pero ¿Me lo podrías explicar?" Le pregunte.

Entonces Kiba y yo nos sentamos en el pasto de aquel lugar donde íbamos nosotros 2 para entrenar, y me explico.

"¡Muy bien! Ise-kun; en primera tiene que tener en cuenta, que las espadas no son armas que puedes usar como un medio para pelear, si no ver más de ese concepto, es decir, vuelve la espada parte de ti como si fuera un brazo largo con la cual la puedes mover libremente, sentir su fuerza y convertirse en uno." Dijo Kiba, y sacando una espada, y continuo "En segunda, las espadas como las Sacro-demoniacas que yo poseo o la Ascalon que tienes, son armas que no se puede manejar de la manera habitual, aquellas espadas poseen un poder dentro, ese poder tiene que ser compatible con su dueño, de no ser así nunca se lograra sacar su verdadera fuerza en combate, por eso es el entrenamiento, no es solo por volvernos fuertes y agiles con las espadas, si no es más para poder conectarnos con ellas y expulsar dicho poder" Dijo Kiba.

La explicación de Kiba era muy interesante, al parecer era muy paciente conmigo, de hecho, a diferencia del viejo Tanmin o Tesh, él no era duro conmigo en cuanto al trato.

"A Ise-kun antes continuar ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" Dijo Kiba en duda.

"Claro ¿pero de que se trata Kiba?" le dijo con duda.

"Desde lo ocurrido en España te quiera preguntar ¿Cómo es que puedes sostener a Tizona?" Kiba me pregunto.

¡Ya veo! No sabía cómo explicar ya que yo tampoco tenía mucha idea.

"Uhmmm…. Para serte sincero, fue Tesh quien la sostuvo primero con la palma de las manos para evitar que nos corten a la mitad, luego de eso cuando, Tizona estaba plantada a mi costado solo la recogí." Le dije con una brazo sosteniendo el otro con el que me tocaba la barbilla.

"¿Estás seguro? Pues cuando yo intente cogerla, esta me rechazo, según Ricardo, Tizona solo le es fiel a su amo, pase lo que pase, pero que cambiase de dueño ¿Estás seguro que no hiciste nada más?" Me Kiba analizando.

Lo pensaba y lo pensaba, pero no se me ocurría una respuesta, de hecho, recién me pongo a pensar en esto, pero…

"¡AH! Ya recuerdo, cuando Tesh la sostuvo tuve una serie de visiones y cuando la sostuvo yo también paso lo mismo." Le dije a Kiba.

"¿Visones? ¿Qué clase de visiones?" Kiba me pregunto.

"Fueron las visones del Cid con Tizona, o mejor dicho recuerdos de la espada, cuando lo observe vi la gran diferencia entre Ricardo y el Cid." Le dije, y continuo "Mientras que el Cid la usaba para defender lo que él quería proteger, Ricardo la usaba solo para matar." Dije mi deducción.

Entonces nos quedamos pensando, fue un poco largo hasta qué…

"¡Ise-kun! No lo sé, pero pienso esto con la forma de usar a Tizona." Dijo Kiba más iluminado.

"¿Lo descubriste?" Le pregunte interesado.

"Bueno, yo creo que Tizona se dejó usar por Ricardo, por ser desencinte del Cid, seguro la voluntad del Cid fue tan grande que Tizona la quiso cumplir y seguro pensó que Ricardo seguía ese ideal." Dijo Kiba, y tomando aire continuo "Lo que quiero decir, es que seguro al tocarlo con tu otro poder, purificaste a Tizona, y eso hizo que la espada recordara cual era la voluntad de su amo y esta se diera cuenta de la diferencia y por lo cual abandonase a Ricardo, y como tú fuiste quien la hizo reaccionar, de seguro vio en ti como a su nuevo dueño." Dijo Kiba deduciendo.

No podría decir que estaba de acuerdo, pero nunca lo pensé de esa forma, creo que sería equivocado decir que no la mayor parte no fue verdad, pero como era la única explicación más cercana a la verdad, por ahora me conformaba con eso…

"¡Bueno! ¡Ya basta de descansar! ¡Continuemos con el entrenamiento!" Dijo Kiba estirando sus brazos.

Ahora él estaba en modo sensei, de hecho cunado le pregunte si me podía enseñar, no lo pensó 2 veces y acepto muy feliz.

También, Tesh quiso que el fuera quien me enseñase, cuando le pregunte también si podía pedirle lo mismo para Xenovia o Irina… _¡No confió en ellas 2! ¡Y tú con 2 mujeres para que te entrene, te distraerías más viendo como le danzan los senos por cada movimiento de espada y no te concentrarías! _Eso fue lo que me dijo, Tesh, él pensó que a ese paso jamás recuperaría a Tizona, y aun que tenía razón, no me gustaba que siempre pensaba que yo lo único que tenía en la mente solo eran cosas pervertidas.

"Está bien Kiba-sensei." Le dije poniéndome en guardia con Ascalon.

Kiba parecía disfrutar eso, de hecho son pocas veces que le veo tan empeñado como ahora…

(CLINNN...)

Eso fue el sonido de nuestras espadas chocando.

Volvimos a entrenar.

* * *

**En una cafetería por el centro de la ciudad.**

Era ya casi las 10 de la mañana, pero no impido la reunión de 2 amigas a relajarse con unos bocadillos.

"Ya veo, conque todo eso paso en su aniversario." Dijo una chica con gafas tomando una taza de té.

"Si, es por eso que también tendré que irme por un tiempo a Rumania por el asunto de Gasper." Dijo la chica con el cabello carmesí.

Las 2 chicas era muy buenas amigas, pero también rivales a la hora de enfrentarse, la chica de gafas era Sona Sitri, son pocas veces en la cual tenían tiempo para ellas 2 y sobre todo ahora con lo de su último año en la academia.

"Nunca creí que fuera tan serio el asunto, yo no tuve la oportunidad de verlo, pero según Saji esa transformación de tu siervo, Gasper Vladi, no es algo que se pueda llamar normal para nosotros, pero me alegra que ya encontraste una forma para ayudar a tu siervo." Dijo Sona con un tono amigable.

"Por supuesto que sí, Gasper, es uno de mis lindos siervos y parte de mi familia, sería una pésima ama si no cuidara de él." Dijo Rias.

Ambas estaban sentadas en un segundo piso de una cafetería, en el segundo piso era al aire libre, las 2 chicas podía ver la hermosa ciudad desde hay.

"Eso no es todo lo que te preocupa ¿Verdad?" Dijo Sona llevando su taza de té a la boca.

Rias también le había contado sobre el suceso de Tizona, una parte de Sona se sorprendió porque existiera una arma tan especial como esa espada, pero más que su siervo Hyudou Issei, la pudiera manipular.

"¿Soy tan fácil de leer?" Dijo Rias.

"Somos amigas desde hace ya mucho tiempo, se cuándo tiene preocupaciones." Dijo Sona, y continuo "A parte del tema de Gasper, ¿En serio que fue lo que te causa esa perturbación?" preguntó Sona.

Entonces Rias con una mirada cabizbaja le cuenta su problema a su amiga.

"Sabes Sona, al inicio pensé que entregar a Tizona al Grigori para que la investiguen, pues en si no quería poner a nadie en peligro por un poder que no conocemos." Dijo Rias.

"Si, te entiendo, yo haría lo mismo." Dijo Sona.

"Pero cuando, cuando le dije a Ise que no podía tenerla, él se puso triste, de hecho, para serte sincera me dolió verlo así por mi culpa y pensé ¿Qué puedo hacer?" Dijo Rias con desanimo.

"y ¿Al final que decidiste?" Dijo Sona intrigada.

"Al final, Ise y yo fuimos a entregar la espada a Grigori, pero como no quería estar en malos términos, luego ambos quisimos hablar al mismo tiempo, pero fue el quien comenzó primero, él se disculpó y se portó como un caballero." Dijo Rias sonriendo.

"¿Entonces lo arreglaron por completo?" Dijo Sona.

"Bueno, yo también tenía que dar mi parte y me disculpe, pero lo que paso después me inquieto mucho." Dijo Rias un poco más seria.

"¿Te inquieto? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Sona.

Entonces el ánimo Rias cambio, de estar feliz a una preocupada.

"Yo le prometí a Ise, que si lograba aprender a como manejar una espada, yo le devolvería a Tizona y él se puso muy feliz" Rias dijo un poco desanimada.

"¿Y cuál es el problema? Si él estaba feliz ¿No deberías alegrarte por eso?" Pregunto Sona confundida.

"¡Ese el problema! ¡Él estaba muy feliz!" Dijo Rias muy seria.

Al parecer la conversación se tomó unilateral, la chica llamada Sona Sitri, ya no le encontraba sentido a las palabras de su querida amiga.

"¡Explícate! ¡Por favor, Rias! ¡En realidad no entiendo el problema!" Dijo Sona en reclamo.

Entonces Rias, suspiro, eso eran suspiros de no estar feliz.

"Sabes Sona, yo no recuerdo que Ise se pusiera así de feliz por algo, ni siquiera cuando lo veo en secreto cuando ve sus revistas porno, fue tal que Ise se despertó temprano para ir a entrenar con Kiba sin desayunar, de hecho fue tal su alegría que sus ojos brillaban y me hizo preguntarme ¿Cuándo fue que él me mostro tal felicidad?" Dijo Rias ya deprimida.

Entonces su amiga, poco a poco, ya empezaba a comprender.

"¿Rias, no me digas que estas celosa de una espada?" Dijo Sona preocupada.

"No lo sé, pero cada vez que veía esa espada, mi corazón estaba muy inquieto tal punto que me molestaba mucho verla, de hecho, esa fue una de mis razones por la cual llame al sensei sin consultar a Ise, no lo sé, pero mi intuición me decía que cuidara mucho más de Ise." Dijo Rias tocando su pecho.

Llámenlo intuición femenina, podría ser peligro para su amado, podría una premonición, podría ser una trampa, pero eso fue todo lo que podía pensar, ella jamás pensó la opción de que lo iban a alejar de su amado, por eso no se preocupó, pero si por los 3 primeros.

"¡Rias! ¡Rias! No deberías preocuparte mucho por una espada, además ¿Por qué sentir celos por ello? Recuerda que Issei es un hombre, recuerda que por naturaleza son tontos, ellos solo se emocionan tanto por ver las luchas, son sucios, le gusta ver a la chicas de manera pervertida, y tambien por cada juguete nuevo que le den; piensa que Hyudou, solo está extasiado porque él es el único que pueda manejar aquella espada, solo dale aquel gusto y luego se aburrirá, recuerda lo que tú me dijiste." Sona lo dijo con un tono de envidia e incomodidad, pero igual continuo "Tú tienes esas 2 armas, que ninguna espada legendaria, jamás podrán reemplazar o aburrir a un chico como Hyudou Issei" Dijo Sona señalando a sus pechos.

Entonces el estado de Rias cambio de golpe, ese comentario de parte de su amiga le dio gracia, Sona Sitri, no es de decir ese tipo de cosas, pero en el fondo encontró un buen consuelo, y eso le hizo pesar que se preocupó demasiado por el tema de la espada, de hecho, Sona se sintió que se dio un autogolpe a su autoestima ahora al recordarse a sí misma que carecía lo que a Rias le sobraba.

"¡Gracias!" Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

Entonces las chicas continuaron con su charla un poco más.

* * *

**Fuera de la ciudad, en un lugar rodeado de un gran campo verde.**

(CLINNN…)

Fue el sonido de un cruce de espadas.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que entrenaron, ya eran las 11 de la mañana.

"(Fatigando) Vaya… hombre… esto... si… que... es… muy… difícil." Dije muy cansando

"Bueno, esta vez aguantaste casi 40 minutos, yo creo que te ganaste un descanso." Dijo Kiba como si nada.

El hecho de que Kiba este como si nada, es que él no lo tomo enserio, pero a diferencia de mí, yo si estaba cansando, el intentar manejar una espada sí que otra cosa.

Si hablamos de nuestro entrenamiento "normal", yo con mi armadura y poderes de dragón, entonces cambia porque hay mi habilidad es mi fuerza bruta, pero acá no puedo usar ni mi armadura, ni mi poder de lanzar ataques, si es manejar una espada, la sincronía y estar atento por cada abertura que uno tenga y sin perder de vista la velocidad del enemigo tiene que ser lo más exacto posible, bueno solo digamos que ahora respeto más a Kiba, Xenovia e Irina por manejar una espada.

"(Fatigando) Kiba… ¿Cuánto... Tiempo... Te… tomo... Manejar una… Espada?" Le pregunte por curiosidad.

"Uhmmm…. No estoy seguro, pero hasta ahora sigo aprendiendo, pero creo que en un par de años." Dijo Kiba tocándose la barbilla y pensando.

"¡Un par de Años!" Dije en sorpresa.

En realidad no me esperaba eso, el manejar una espada sí que era difícil, ahora me quería deprimir.

"Ise-kun el manejar una espada, es más una disciplina, la rigidez, el como la sujetas e incluso las posturas de combate, cada parte de eso es muy importante si quieres ser espadachín y eso si tomamos en cuenta tus reflejos, la agilidad y la velocidad, cada uno de esos atributos caracteriza a un espadachín en combate… No es algo fácil." Dijo Kiba como un maestro.

¡Rayos! Esa era mi queja, nunca creí que esto de aprender fuera para largo, y lo peor es que Kiba se va en 2 días con Rias a Rumanía, por el asunto de Gasper, no digo que me esté quejando por eso, de hecho me siento mejor si Kiba va como guardaespaldas de Rias y Gasper, pero por no sé cuántos días no tendría con quien entrenar, y es por eso que tenía que aprovechar al máximo todo esto.

"Uhmmm…" Ese era Tesh.

"¿Pasa algo Tesh?" le pregunte sin mucho interés.

Tesh parecía inquieto por algo desde hace rato, pero no había hablado.

"¿Issei, te importaría si yo lo intento?" preguntó Tesh.

"¡En serio! ¡Quieres practicar con Kiba!" Dijo con voz fuerte.

Me sorprendí un poco, al parecer Kiba me escucho y pregunto.

"¿En serio? ¿Tesh-kun quiere practicar conmigo?" Dijo Kiba señalándose a si mimo.

"¿Por qué no? Además también podrías aprender observando de cerca." Dijo Tesh.

Bueno, creo que eso me serviría de descansó y de paso ver como practican ellos.

"Está bien." Le dije parándome.

Entonces, rápidamente… _Intercambio de estado_ Yo ya había cambiado de cuerpo, ahora podíamos cambiar, sin resplandecer nada, solo el pequeño cambio en los ojos, ahora mis ojos marones se hacían más claros de su color normal.

"¿De verdad quieres intentarlo?" Pregunto Kiba sonriendo.

Entonces Tesh sostuvo a Ascalon y le devolvió con una sonrisa.

"¡Claro! Casi no hay oportunidades en la cual pueda salir, por eso te pido que no te contengas." Dijo Tesh sacando aura blanca.

Él lo dice en serio, el cambio a los ojos verdes, pero hubo algo extraño, cuando Tesh saco el aura blanca, Ascalon empezó a sacar una gran aura dorada, era la primera vez que veía esto.

Entonces Kiba, al ver que Ascalon está emanando en grande su aura dorada, se sorprendió también.

"Entonces -_Eso de no te contengas_- no era una broma. ¿Verdad?" Dijo Kiba sacando más aura demoníaca.

"Yo nunca bromeo cuando voy enserio." Dijo Tesh ahora sacando una pose de ataque.

Ambos parecían disfrutar mucho, ellos van con todo.

"Mira Issei, lo bueno de las peleas reales, es que son mucho mejores que las practicas, es decir, darte con todo desde el inicio es bueno para la experiencia." Dijo Tesh con una sonrisa.

¡Pelea Real! Sabes muy bien que no sabemos manejar una espada ¡¿Verdad?!

Luego, volví a mirar a donde estaba Kiba, sin percatarme, Kiba ya había sacado a Gram de ese espacio dimensional donde lo había guardado…. ¡ELLOS ESTÁN LOCOS!

"Bueno, también no hay muchas oportunidades de usar a Gram, por eso que aceptare tu oferta." Dijo Kiba más emocionado.

Ambos, tanto como Tesh y Kiba, parecían excitados, el pelear con oponente fuertes les producía mucha adrenalina…. ¡POR ESO ES QUE SOLO CHICOS SE JUNTAN CON USTEDES!

Y comenzó.

Ambos al mismo tiempo se lanzaron al ataque, Tesh hizo un cruce giratoria de 360° grados en el primer ataque, pero Kiba solo fue paciente y la bloqueo con Gram.

(CLINNN…)

Ese fue el resonar de las espadas.

Ascalon con su aura dorada le podía hacer frente a Gram con esa aura morada-oscura.

De hecho el primer choque, produjo unas ondas de aire muy fuertes, eso fue increíble.

Después de eso. Kiba con fuerza empujo a Tesh, pero Tesh solo se acomodó en el empuje.

Ahora ambos estaban como al inicio, pero esta vez fue Kiba quien se lanzó al ataque, Kiba era tan rápido, pero eso no hizo que Tesh baja la guardia, él le podía seguir en velocidad, cada choque de Gram con Ascalon era preciso, Tesh en ningún momento bajo su defensa y podía bloquear los ataque de Kiba.

"(Tks)" Fue la queja de Tesh.

"Al parecer la aura de Gram te está afectando." Dijo Kiba sin parar de lanzar ataques.

Por cada ataque, Gram desprendía su aura, aquella aura parecía afectar su oponente con los impacto, pero…

"¿Eso crees?" Dijo Tesh sacando más aura blanca y con los ojos más verdes.

Entonces Tesh de un empujón con Ascalon, mando a para los ataques de Kiba, Kiba solo dio un salto hacia atrás y sin perder el tiempo, Tesh fue a gran velocidad con Ascalon, Tesh iba tan rápido que el ataque lanzo era de miedo.

Tesh se lanzó de frente y de izquierda a derecha el ataque, él quería cortar a Kiba, Kiba al ver salto rápidamente por encima, pero…

"Perdón, creo que me dejo llevar" Dijo Tesh volviendo a su posición.

(FLINNN...)

Ese fue el sonido de cortar el aire.

Kiba estaba con una cara de sorprendido, y no lo culpo, atrás de donde Tesh lanzo ese corte, aquel campo verde, se convirtió en tierra, la sacudida de Ascalon fue tal, que la onda de aire llego a cortar uno que otro árbol… ¡OYE NO TE PASES! ¡RECUERDA KIBA ES AMIGO! ¡AMIGO!...

"Me creerías que no sabía que Ascalon tenía ese poder, creo que no debería subestimar te más." Dijo Kiba volviendo en guardia.

Entonces Kiba empezó a sacar más aura demoníaca, pero Tesh no se quedó atrás, de mi cuerpo empezó a emerger más poder de aura blanca.

Entonces los 2 se lanzaron.

(CLINNN…) (CLINNN…) (CLINNN…) (CLINNN…) (CLINNN…) (CLINNN…) (CLINNN…) (CLINNN…) (CLINNN…)…

Eso era el sonido del cruce de espadas.

Era impresionante, a pesar de todo Tesh podía seguir en movimientos a Kiba, por cada cruce, impacto y bloqueo, era muy sincronizado, de hecho, Tesh logro igualar la velocidad de Kiba y fue por eso que le pudo seguir el paso.

Los golpes de espada que se daban, eran tan fuertes, que por cada impacto, tango la Gram como Ascalon empezaron a desprender de sus auras dañando al otro.

"¿Cómo es que puedes manejar una espada?" Pregunto Kiba chocando Gram con Ascalon.

"Solo soy un observador, por eso pude observar como entrenabas a Issei, yo solo me percato de no cometer los mismo errores." Dijo Tesh haciendo más verdes mis ojos.

"Ya veo, ahora entiendo." Dijo Kiba empujando a Tesh.

En ese empuje, Kiba se plantó en el piso y haciendo un giro con su pierna en forma circular, hizo caer a Tesh al suelo de espaldas, luego Kiba salto y con la punta de Gran quería plantar lo en mi cuerpo…. ¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERAAA….!

Tesh se percató rápido, y giro el cuerpo sin perder el tiempo, por una milésima de segundo casi pierdo mi brazo derecho.

Al levantarse, Tesh dio 2 saltos hacia atrás.

"Tenías razón, no era mentira lo que me habías dicho." Dijo Kiba sacando a Gram del suelo.

"Yo no miento, mi deber es hacer a Issei fuerte, y eso significa compensar lo que a él le falta." Dijo Tesh en guardia.

Entonces recordé, que durante el entrenamiento Kiba me hizo caer de espaldas la primera vez que entrenamos… Ahora entendía yo, Tesh estuvo muy atento y pudo ver las intenciones de Kiba más rápido que yo.

Ahora ambos ya estaban listo para continuar, Tanto Kiba como Tesh, fueron con intenciones de atacarse, ambos fueron al uno de otro con pasos en Zic Zac, de izquierda a derecha, no sabía si Kiba imitaba a Tesh o Tesh imitaba a Kiba en los movimientos.

"¡Increíble!" Ese era yo impresionado.

Los 2 ahora estaban dando un espectáculo increíble, por cada golpe que se daban en un lugar, luego cambiaban al otro muy rápido, era como ver a varios de ellos en diferentes partes del campo.

(PLINNS) (PLINNS) (PLINNS)…

Ese era el sonido de los enormes impactos de Ascalon con Gram.

"Creo que ya es hora de acabar con esto." Dijo Tesh sacando más aura blanca.

"¡Concuerdo!" Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

Ambos ahora estaban sudando, eso era la prueba de que ellos 2 lo estaban dando todo en la batalla, el siguiente golpe lo decidía todo.

Tesh, está en una pose donde Ascalon era sostenido en 2 manos en frente de mi cara.

Mientras que Kiba, estaba en una pose donde sostenía a Gram, también con ambas manos, pero Kiba la sostenía de manera cruzada, desde su cintura hasta la altura de sus hombros.

Ambos se miraban fijamente.

"¡Vamos!" Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, Ascalon estaba con una gran cantidad de aura dorada, mientras que la Gram estaba con una gran cantidad de aura morado-oscuro.

(PLINNS…)

Ese fue el último impacto de Ascalon con Gram.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Kiba.**

"_**Es increíble que me haya seguido en pleno combate, lo que me sorprendió más fue que pueda manejar una espada con tal solo observar, si Issei aprende eso de Tesh, no me sorprendería que pueda recuperar pronto a Tizona a este paso."**_ Dije en un pensamiento.

Ahora ambos estamos tirando en el pasto, estamos muy cansados.

"¿Estas bien Tesh-kun?" le pregunte.

"No, creo. Ese último golpe si me hizo doler." Dijo Tesh.

En serio, aun no podía creer que en ese último impacto. Tanto Ascalon como Gram salieran volando lejos de nosotros, para ser sinceros a mi también me dolió el brazo por ese choque.

"Solo espero que Issei, pudo haber aprendido lo de esta batalla." Dijo Tesh.

"Te preocupas mucho por Ise-kun ¿Verdad?" le pregunte.

"Ese tonto es muy despistado para estas cosas, alguien tiene que ser rígido con él." Dijo el volteando su rostro.

Al final, Tesh se preocupó más por eso, bueno eso era muy amable de su parte.

"¿No luchaste con todo? ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Tesh.

"¿Tu qué crees?" Le dije con una sonrisa.

Ahora ambos estábamos acostados descansando, juro que nunca voy a olvidar que cruce espada con él, puede que se convierta en mi rival más adelante si el perfecciona el manejar una espada, pero por ahora solo quiera descansar.

Eso fue todo lo que hicimos en el día, como todavía tenía 2 días antes de irme con buchou a Rumania, iba a hacer todo lo posible para que Issei logre progresar con la espada.

* * *

**_En la noche._**

"Ahíii Ahíii…." Dije en queja.

"Ponte más crema eso te ayudara" Dijo Tesh.

"¿Por quién crees que me duele en primer lugar?" Dije en reclamo.

Yo estaba en el baño poniéndome un ungüento contra la hinchazón, el brazo me dolía por aquel choque de espadas.

"¡Oh! ¡Vamos! No es para tanto" Dijo Tesh.

No podía refutarle; pues, gracias a eso pude ver más de cerca el impacto de Gram con Ascalon, me sorprendió que Tesh pudiera equilibra en batalla a Kiba.

"Bueno cambiando de temas ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo se va a ir Kiba?" Tesh pregunto.

"No estoy seguro. Él va como su guardaespaldas de Rias por el asunto de Gasper, no sabría decirte cuanto tiempo se irán." Le dije colocándome más ungüento.

"Ya veo, eso es un problema para los entrenamientos." Dijo Tesh pensativo.

Era verdad, Kiba, era nuestra mayor ayuda para poder entrenar, Kiba es el único del grupo que conoce de la existencia de Tesh, el no estar él aquí yo no podría desarrollarme con el poder divino y Tesh me sugirió que el entrenamiento fuera constante para no perder la ilación.

"¿No tienes alguien en mente que nos pueda ayudar?" Dijo Kiba.

"Uhh…Eso será difícil, encontrar a alguien que nos guarde el secreto y a la vez que acepte entrenar con nosotros." Dije pensativo

No podía pensar en alguien en especial, decirles a las chicas no ayudaría, no es que desconfié de ella, pero tiene la costumbre de contarse cosas mutuamente entre ellas, es por eso que necesitaba aun chico…. ¡AHORA DE DONDE SACO UN CHICO!

Recién que me acuerdo, los chicos que conozco solo quieren pelear conmigo y me ven de manera extraña… Kiba era una excepción ahora, pero encontrar alguien como él….

IDEA

"¡Ya se me ocurrí alguien!" Dije confiado.

"¿En serio? Y ¿Podríamos confiar en él?" Pregunto Tesh en duda.

"¡Si! Solo espera, creo que no ayudara bastante y es el más cuerdo de los que recuerdo." Dije poniendo la camiseta.

Entonces salí del baño y cogí el teléfono.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente.**_

Ya era el medio día, y Kiba y yo habíamos entrenado muy templado a las 6, a esta hora ya estaba cansado.

"Muy, Ise-kun, hoy estuviste mas rápido, pero aun te falta como manejar la espada durante los cortes laterales y equilibrar el peso en los ataques." Dijo Kiba poniendo su espada en sus hombros.

"(Fatignado) ¡Gracias…! ¡Sensei…!" Dije tirando en el suelo.

Este el segundo día de entrenamiento, y yo estaba molido, Kiba hoy fue más estricto conmigo… ¡DONDE QUEDO EL AMABLE DE AYER! Pensé.

Lo bueno de hoy día es que pude aprender algo de ayer, durante la pelea de espadas de Kiba y Tesh, mi cuerpo, aunque poco, empezó a reaccionar a los movimientos de Kiba, él me dijo… _Si puedes asimilar solo al observar como Tesh, entonces no será problema el que puedas manejar una espada antes de lo planeado,_ ese fue el consejo de Kiba.

Entonces que mi cuerpo empezara a reaccionar fue por influencia de Tesh, a él le gusta las peleas serias, y al parecer mi cuerpo asimilo eso inconscientemente, pero eso solo una parte, la otra parte era que yo tendría que aprender a asimilar como lo hace Tesh, eso sí será difícil, pero era un paso más por recuperar a Tizona.

"Bueno, creo que eso sería todo por hoy, sobreexplotarte nunca es bueno para tu salud." Dijo Kiba sentándose a mi lado.

Yo aún estaba echado en el pasto, pero poco a poco ya estaba recuperando el aliento.

"Bueno, se ve que mañana tendremos que aprovechar en entrenar más enserio, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré con buchuo en Rumania." Dijo Kiba acostándose y poniendo sus brazos en la cabeza.

"Si tienes razón, pero tenerte a ti cuidando de Rias y Gasper me deja tranquilo, pero fue gracias a ti que me estoy haciendo fuerte." Le dije más animado.

"¡Gracias! ¡Ise-kun!" Dijo Kiba.

Él y yo chocamos los puños como siempre lo hacíamos, pues éramos muy grandes amigos.

"y ¿Cómo piensas entrenar ahora sin mi ayuda?" Dijo Kiba volviéndose a acostar.

"No hay problema Kiba, de hecho creo que lo sabrás en poco tiempo…" Dije mirando el reloj de mi celular.

Kiba puso una cara de sorpresa, tal vez pensó que no tenía como suplir su falta, no es que Kiba era remplazable, pero por ahora es cuando se necesitan de más amigos.

Ya había pasado unos 20 minutos después de eso, el tiempo suficiente para descansar, pero también se le había hecho tarde, pero…

"¡Oye! ¡Hyodou Estas por aquí!" Dijo una voz entre los árboles.

Esa vos la conocíamos muy bien Kiba y yo.

"No me digas que…" Dijo Kiba intentando adivinar.

"¡Tú que crees!" Le dije confiado.

De los arboles salió un joven con el pelo corto y rubio y ojos grises. Viste uniforme escolar de Kuo Academia, aunque sin la chaqueta y las mangas se enrolla.

"(Queja) ¡Oye! ¡Hyudou donde estas! ¡Porque me dijiste que venga a un lugar como este!" Dijo el chico quitándose las hojas de los árboles de su uniforme.

Kiba y yo nos paramos y fuimos donde estaba el.

"Buenas tardes, Saji-kun." Dijo Kiba muy respetuosa.

"Hola Saji ¿Qué tal?" lo dije más amical.

"¡Por qué no puede ser como Yuuto y ser más educado al saludar!" Dijo Saji en regaño.

Si, el que llame ayer fue a Saji, al inicio no lo podía convencer para que venga al bosque, pero después le dije que tenía que contarle algo muy serio, de hecho exagere, diciéndole que no le diga nada Sona, eso creo que le preocupo y al final accedió.

"Bueno Hyudou, como ves me tienes aquí ¿Qué era eso tan importante que me tenías que hablar?" Dijo Saji sacándose las últimas hojas de su uniforme.

"En primera; no le dijiste nada a tu ama ¿Verdad?" Le pregunte.

"Si, no te preocupes por eso, como la forma en que me llamaste no quería preocupar a Kaichou, por eso tuve que mentir para que me diera permiso y también tuve cuidado a que no me siguieran" Dijo Saji más serio.

Después de eso, Kiba me miro extrañado; como quien decir… _¿Qué le dijiste?_ Saji era nuestro amigo, pero creo que le debo una grande.

"¡Bien! Saji-kun, Ise- kun, yo me voy a vigilar ¿De acuerdo?" Dijo Kiba entrando al bosque.

"¡Gracias Yuuto!" Dijo Saji.

De hecho Kiba, sabía lo que se venía ahora, por eso es que se puso precavido por el lugar.

"Viendo eso, también es un asunto en que está metido Yuuto ¿Verdad?" Dijo Saji preocupado.

"De hecho, hasta ahora solo nosotros 2 sabíamos, pero creo que ahora necesitábamos más ayuda y es por eso que te llame." Le dije poniendo mis manos en sus hombros.

"No te preocupes Hyudou, por algo somos amigos, confía en mí." Dijo Saji con mano al pecho.

Sabía que el diría eso, pero tenía que estar seguro que podía confiar en él, no quiera equivocarme.

"¡Esta bien! Pero recuerda, que esto quede entre nosotros 3, eso quiere decir que ni el clan Sitri tiene que saber, aun si la razón pasara a mayores." Le dije más serio.

Entonces Saji cambio el rostro a uno preocupado.

"¿Qué tan serio es lo que me tienes que decir?" Dijo Saji más preocupado.

"¡Solo confía en mí!" Dije antes de retirar mis manos de sus hombros.

Antes de retirar mis manos de sus hombros, pude sentir tenso a Saji, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

"¡Observa!" Dije.

Entonces me puse más atrás de donde estaba Saji, entonces comencé… _Intercambio de Estado,_ aunque ya no podía resplandecer con el cambio, aun mis ojos se pusieron más claros, eso Saji lo noto.

"¡Oye! ¡Hyudou! ¿Qué está pasando?" Dijo Saji observando.

Luego de eso, Tesh en mi cuerpo, comenzó a brotar aura blanca y cambio mis ojos a color verde.

La expresión de Saji cambio.

"¿Qué es esto?" Dijo Saji con un rostro un poco pálido por lo sucedido.

"No se preocupe, joven Genshirou, si se pregunta por Issei, él nos está observando desde acá." Dijo Tesh señalando mi cabeza.

A pesar de todo, Tesh y yo teníamos la misma voz, pero la forma de expresarnos era muy diferente.

"¿Joven Genshirou? ¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Saji un poco incómodo.

"Bueno, yo soy Issei e Issei es yo, pero en si no hay forma como explicarlo, por eso me nombro como Tesh, un gusto." Dijo Tesh muy educado.

A diferencia de las otras veces, esta vez resulto un poco más cordial sin tener que llegar a una pelea, pero bueno eso es lo que yo creí.

"¡En serio! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¡En realidad no lo entiendo!" Dijo Saji un poco irritado.

"Para ir al grano, soy una clase de existencia que es parte de Issei, yo soy la fuente de esta aura blanca, el poder divino." Dijo Tesh.

"¿Poder divino?" Dijo Saji muy impresionado, y continuo "¡Eso es una locura! ¡Es imposible que los demonios tengan poder divino! ¡Eso es ridículo!" Dijo Saji en grito.

Para ser franco, nunca creí que Saji reaccionara así, pensándolo bien ni Kiba, ni Sirzechs-sama tuvieron esa reacción al enterarse algo anda mal.

"Si lo es ¿Verdad?" Dijo Tesh, y continuo "Pero, Issei es una gran excepción eso por ahora te lo puedo decir." Dijo Tesh calmado.

Para ser sincero, la atmosfera se puso tensa.

"(Voz Baja) ¿Por qué siempre es Hyudou?"Dijo Saji en voz baja.

No pude oír la palabra de Saji, de hecho, no me gustaba para nada como iban las cosas, pude sentir a Saji muy incómodo, entonces…

"¡Lo siento! ¡Pero como peón de Sona Sitri, no puedo guardar al tan relevante!" Dijo Saji en grito.

¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!...

Tesh solo se quedó callado.

"¡También! ¡No puedo creer que le hayan guardado esto a su ama! ¡Eso me parece muy desleal de sus siervos!" Dijo Saji señalándome.

Saji estaba molesto, pero no lograba entender porque esa reacción, él lo estaba mal interpretando.

"Si no tienen nada más que decirme, me voy a informa este fenómeno donde mi am…." Dijo Saji dando la espalda.

Antes de dejarlo ir, Tesh fue y lo detuvo del hombro.

"¿Estás seguro?" Dijo Tesh frio.

"¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!" Dijo Saji sacudiendo su hombro.

Saji se puso a la defensiva, yo aún no creí que se enfadaría tanto por esto, de hecho, pensé que me ayudaría… _¿Me abre equivocado?_

"Déjame repetirlo ¿Estás seguro?" Dijo Tesh sacando más aura blanca.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Esto me parece gravísimo! ¡Ocultar algo como esto aaa…!" Dijo Saji, pero…

Saji no pudo terminar de hablar, la razón.

"Se ve que ya lo decidiste." Dijo Tesh golpeando el estómago de Saji.

Tesh no dejo terminar a Saji de hablar, el rápidamente le conecto un fuerte puñetazo al estómago de Saji, por fortuna no lo hizo con el aura blanca.

(Cof, Cof, Cof)

Ese era Saji tosiendo, y tocándose el estómago de dolor.

"¡Maldito!" Dijo Saji frunciendo las cejas.

Ahora si Saji estaba molesto.

"¡Oye Tesh! ¿No crees que te pasaste?" Le dije preocupado.

"Lo hice porque me pareció molesto." Dijo Tesh serio, y continuo "Si lo dejaba ir, nos expondría a la luz, es no lo puedo permitir." Dijo Tesh sin perder la seriedad.

Para empezar, no comprendí la reacción de Saji, eso me pareció muy raro, incluso si lo que estábamos haciendo le parecía desleal, Saji no nos dio tiempo para explicarle.

"¿Sabes que no te puedo dejar ir?" Dijo Tesh.

"¡Si quieres pelear! ¡Entonces vamos a Pelear!" Dijo Saji poniéndose de pie.

Pelear, estos 2 quieran pelear… _¿Por qué Tesh tiene que pelear para conocer a alguien?_

"¡Prepárate, Hyudou! ¡Ahora vas a sentir la llamas de VRITRA!" Dijo Saji invocando su Guantéale de su brazo.

¡ÉL VA ENSERIO! ¡ÉL VA ENSERIO!... ¡CÓMO ES QUE TERMINAMOS ASÍ!

"¡Voy hacer claro! ¡Si me derrotas te voy a dejar ir! ¡Si yo gano te quedaras callado! ¡De acuerdo!" Dijo Tesh señalándole.

Acaso Tesh está molesto, pero ahora no podía hacer nada, ocasiones como esta le dejo a Tesh que lo resuelva.

"¡DE ACUERDO!" Dijo Saji con voz poderosa.

Y comenzó.

Entonces rápidamente, Saji se metió en el bosque.

"¡Vamos!" Dijo Tesh.

A partir de ahora, solo teníamos 20 minutos para terminar esto, pero no iba a ser fácil, yo lo sé, la voluntad de Saji es tan grande, que cuando luchamos en aquella ocasión por más lastimado que estaba el cumplió su objetivo, en si tenerlo como oponente no era nada fácil.

"¿Por dónde se metió?" Dijo Tesh buscando dentro del bosque.

Habían tantos arboles a nuestro alrededor, que era un poco difícil ver claramente entre ellos, mejor dicho estábamos dentro de un campo cerrado.

Pero…

"¡Tonto!" Dijo Saji en vistiéndonos.

Saji de la parte trasera salió con una patada, Tesh lo pudo bloquear, pero no se quedó ahí, Saji rápidamente, usando a las ramas duras de los árboles, se empezó a balancear entre ellos, parecía un mono.

"¡Te tengo!" Dijo Saji moviéndose de lado a lado.

La intención de Saji era confundirnos en este espacio estrecho, él iba de árbol en árbol, pero no paro ahí.

Tesh no lo perdía e vista, a pesar de eso Saji ataco.

(SHADO PURIZUN)

Ese fue Saji activando su Sacred Gear.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Tesh impresionado.

Yo también esta impresionado, de bajo de nosotros salieron sombras, esas sombras nos aferraron muy fuerte.

"¡Excelente!" Ese fue Saji.

Saji rápidamente se nos acercaba con su puño muy cerrado, la manera de defenderse de Tesh ahora era cero.

Entonces Saji, fue el primero en atacar, él empezó a golpear a Tesh con toda su fuerza, Tesh por las sombras no podía moverse, primero fue un puñetazo en el estómago y rodillazo hay, después fueron varios golpes a la cara, a pesar de no ser yo ahora… ¡ESO VA DOLER CUANDO REGRESE A MI CUERPO T_T!

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" Dijo Tesh escupiendo sangre de mi boca.

Luego Saji paro de golpear a mi cuerpo, entonces se limitó a explicar.

"Dentro de mí existe uno de los Cinco Reyes Dragones, pues si no lo sabía, VRITRA." Dijo Saji, y luego continuo "Yo como su usuario de, VRITRA, me entere que este Rey Dragón fue separado en varias partes de Sacred Gear, pase por mucho para que se volvieran a reunir, y al hacer eso pude adquirir nuevas habilidades." Dijo Saji muy confiado.

"¡Entonces! Te refieres a que estas sombras es una de esas habilidades." Dijo Tesh.

"Así es, esa técnica es conocida como _SHADO PURIZUN_ o La Cárcel Sombría, esta técnica me permite usar la poderosa sombra de VRITRA para frenar a cualquier enemigo." Dijo Saji y continuo "¡Si ya lo sabes! ¡Entonces prepárate!" Dijo Saji volviendo a atacarnos.

"(Voz baja) Ya veo" Dijo Tesh con una sonrisa.

"HAAAAAAAA…" Ese era Saji preparando de nuevo su puño.

Saji no se estaba conteniendo en los ataques, eso era obvio, pero ver a Tesh tranquilo me parecía más raro, entonces…

(GRUNSH)

Ese fue el sonido de Tesh destrozando las sombras.

"¿¡Como!?" Dijo Saji sin poder detenerse.

"No seas engreído." Dijo Tesh.

Cuando Saji, se empezaba a acercar, Tesh expulso de golpe mucha aura divina, al liberar y ver que Saji no podía detenerse, el aprovecho y le dio una pata en el estómago, de hecho fue tan fuerte, que el cuerpo de Saji rompió unos cuantos árboles.

"(Qquij) ¿Cómo te… Liberaste?" Dijo Saji en queja.

La patada que le dio Tesh fue muy fuerte, que a pesar de eso Saji intento pararse.

"Te lo voy a explicar." Dijo Tesh acercando a Saji, y continuo "Tu utilizaste sombras, sombras de un Dragón maligno, yo solo lo pensé y fui equitativo, ¿Qué es lo contrario a las sombras?, pues es obvio que la luz, y este cuerpo tiene suficiente luz como para no caer en oscuridad." Dijo Tesh sin perder el resplandor.

"¿Quieres decir…?" Dijo Saji sin terminar de hablar.

"Si, tu técnica de sombras no funciona con el poder divino, es simplemente cuestión que fuerza es más dominante o en otras palabras." Dijo Tesh sonriendo, "Yo purifico lo maligno." Dijo Tesh.

Yo veía a Saji, y él estaba impresionado, de hecho yo también, esa revelación no me lo esperaba.

"¡Maldición! Veo que primero tengo que deshacerme de ese molesto poder divino." Dijo Saji con una mirada seria.

Sin perder el tiempo, Tesh se lanzó con fuerza, el lanzo un puñetazo en donde se encontraba Saji, pero este lo esquivo.

"¡Diablos!" Ese fue Saji escondiéndose en lo arboles.

A decir verdad, me alegro que Saji lo esquivara, el impacto del puño con cargar dejo un hueco en el suelo muy profundo…. _¡No intentes matar a mis amigos_! Dije en queja, pero Tesh no me escucho.

Después de un rato de persecución en los árboles, habíamos regresado a donde empezó la pelea.

"Se ve que tenerte en el bosque no funcionara ahora." Dijo Saji desafiante.

Tesh no le contesto, él se estaba concentrando.

(DERITO FIRUDO)

Ese fue Saji activando uno de sus Sacred Gear.

"¿Ahora qué?" Dijo tesh en queja.

Saji no perdió la oportunidad, y nos comenzó de nuevo a atacar.

"¿Pero qué?" Dijo Tesh.

Los golpes de Saji no se hicieron más fuerte ni más veloces, de hecho, si lo comparo de hace un rato no han cambiado en nada, pero… _¿Por qué Tesh está retrocediendo?_

Por cada golpe de puñetazo o patada, a Tesh le parecía difícil asimilarlos, de hecho Saji se concentraba en combos serteros con gran fuerza, y a pesar de eso Tesh parecía extrañado.

"¿Te sientes débil? "Pregunto Saji sin dejar de golpear.

"…" Tesh no le contesto.

Tesh estaba más concentrado en evadir los golpes que de una conversación.

"¡No seas mal educado! ¡Al menos responde cuando alguien te habla!" Ese fue Saji lanzado una patada entre mis hombros.

Tesh no la bloqueo, pero parece que le afecto.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" pregunte.

"No lose, tal vez sea una de sus habilidades de su Sacred Gear." Dijo Tesh agarrándose el hombro.

Después de ese golpe, Saji empezó a hablarnos, se puso pretencioso.

"Bueno tal vez no quieras saber, pero igual te lo diré de todas formas." Dijo Saji un poco presumido, y continuo "Como ya dije, yo poseo diferentes Sacrea Gear, en total 4, tú ya te encargaste de una, pero esta es diferente, esta es DERITO FIRUDO o Campo Eliminador, esta técnica me permite quitarte poder." Dijo Saji con una sonrisa.

Saji por alguna razón parecía disfrutar esto, yo aún no entendía la razón, pero eso no detuvo a Tesh.

"(Sonrisa) ¿Entonces eso es todo?" Dijo Tesh con un brazo al hombro.

Esa acción Hizo irritar a Saji, y sin pensarlo 2 veces si volvió a lanzar contra nosotros.

Saji volvió a su antigua estrategia de golpes, pero esta vez Tesh era el que estaba más animado.

Cada golpe de Saji era bloqueado, patadas, golpes, o incluso combos.

"¿Pero cómo?" Dijo Saji.

Y entonces en una abertura Tesh agarro ambos brazos de Saji.

"¿Eres un tonto, lo sabias?" Dijo Tesh agarrando impulso con la cabeza, y continúo "¡QUE ME DEBILITES, NO SIGNIFICA QUE TE AYAS HECHO MÁS FUERTE!" Eso fue Tesh chocando frentes con Saji.

El choque fue tal, que ambos empezó a salir sangre de sus frentes, y si uno lo piensa mejor, el agarrar los brazos de Saji y atraerlo con fuerza mientras recibíes un cabezazo… ¡Creo que hoy voy a necesitar mucha curación de Asia (._.)!

"¡Ahg! ¡Ahg! ¡Ahg!" Es fue Saji poniendo su mano en la herida.

El impacto lo dejo muy aturdido, tanto así que la queja de su dolor no parecía parar, pero sin en cambio Tesh solo se limitó a limpiarse la sangre de la cabeza.

"Esa técnica tuya, por lo que veo solo me limita, pero no me debilita, eso lo vi cuando te ataque con ese cabezazo." Dijo Tesh sonriendo. "¿Cuánto poder crees que tengo?" Dijo Tesh resplandeciendo más mis ojos a verdes.

"¡Oh! ¡Maldición!" Dijo Saji enojado y con la mano en su frente, y continuo "¡No quería usar esto! ¡Pero no marcha atrás!" Dijo Saji volviendo activar su Sacread Gear.

(BUREIZU BURAKKU FUREA)

Entonces lo siguiente nos impresiono tanto a Tesh como a mí.

"Ahora, fuego de, VRITRA, quema a mi rival." Dijo Saji envuelto en una aura Morada-azulada.

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Tesh.

"¡Eso es fuego de VRITRA! ¡Hagas lo que hagas no dejes que te toque!" Dije advirtiendo a Tesh.

Entonces a mi advertencia, Tesh empezó a evadir los ataques de fuego de Saji, de salto en salto, Tesh esquivaba las lanzas de fuego negro de VRITRA… ¡QUÉ DIABLOS! ¡QUÉ TAN MOLESTO ESTA SAJI!

Las lanzas de fuego eran disparadas una por una, pero Tesh fue cuidadoso que ninguna de ella tocara los árboles, es por eso que hacía que Saji le dispara bien sea en el cielo, de frente de Tesh o en lugar terroso.

"¡Vaya esto se está complicando!" Dijo Tesh.

"¿Qué pasa, Hyudou? ¿Acaso es demasiado mí flamas negras?" Dijo Saji sin dejar de lanzar las llamas.

De hecho, no soy el que está peleando… _¿Por qué me está confundiendo?_

Debido al constante ataque de Saji, Tesh tenía 2 cosas en desventaja, el no dejarse golpear por las llamas y no dejar que la llamas provoquen algún daño el lugar.

"Esto no puede seguir así" Dijo Tesh.

Tesh poco a poco se empezaba a preocupar, debido a que le tiempo ya casi había llagado a la mitad.

Entonces…

"¡Que molesto! ¡Bueno creo que con esto será suficiente!" Dijo Saji juntando sus manos.

"¡Pero qué Diablos!" Dijo Tesh al ver.

Saji en sus manos estaba formado una gran bola de fuego, de hecho, él estaba concentrando más y más llamadas en esas manos… ¡ACASO PIENSA LANZARNOS ESO!

"¿Issei, que tan peligrosa es esa flama?" Dijo Tesh sin perder de vista a Saji.

"¡Que parte de que no te toque no entendiste!" Le dije en reclamo.

"¡Entiendo!" Dijo Tesh, y continuo "Entonces ¿disculparías por hacerte esto?" Dijo sonriendo.

"¿Cómo que disculparte? ¿Qué piensa hacer?" Le pregunte.

Tesh no me contesto, pero empezó a emanar más poder divino, el emana tanto que el aire empezó a cubrir mi cuerpo, Tesh se lanzó dónde Saji.

"¡No! ¡No lo harás!" Dijo Saji.

En esa acción, Saji ya había lanzado la gran bola de fuego.

De hecho, Tesh, con mi cuerpo, se había lanzado de frente a donde Saji, pero este como contraataque, había lanzado la bola de fuego… ¡ESO NO ES BUENO!

Pero entonces…

(PLUNCH)

Ese fue el sonido de la gran bola de fuego exterminada.

"¡Imposible.!" Dijo Saji muy impresionado.

Tesh se había lanzado frente a la gran bola de fuego negro que Saji había lanzado y este lo había exterminado, pero… _¿Cómo lo hizo?_

"Ahora vas a ver, ¡VRITRA!" Ese Fue Tesh en grito.

Saji, no podía defenderse de la velocidad de Tesh, tanto así que el puño que le dio en la cara a Saji lo mandó a bolar, Saji impacto el suelo como 3 veces seguida antes de detenerse.

"¿Oye como lo hiciste?" Le pregunte.

Tesh sonrió y me explico.

"Viste que al acumular aun gran cantidad de aura divina, el aire me empezó a rodear ¿Verdad?" Dijo Tesh sin perder de vista Saji.

"Si, vi como una ráfagas de viento te empezaron a cubrir… Acaso" Lo estaba deduciendo.

"Así, es." Dijo Tesh, continuo "Al lanzarme, aproveche aquella ráfagas como un escudo, y cuando impacte a la gran bola de fuego negro, hice una onda expansiva con ese viento, pero no salí ileso." Dijo Tesh.

Al ver bien, pude ver que mi cuerpo tenía pequeñas heridas de quemadura y mi ropa estaba maltratada por las llamas… ¡TUVE SUERTE!

Entonces pude ver a Saji en el suelo tratando de pararse.

"Hahaha… Parece que caíste en mi trampa." Dijo Saji tocándose la mejilla del golpe.

"¿De qué hablas?" Dijo Tesh impresionado.

"Ya estaba consiente que me atacarías de forma física y es por eso." Dijo Saji levantándose.

(ABSORPUSHON RAIN)

Ese fue Saji invocando una de las habilidades de su Sacred Gear.

"¡Oh! ¡Mierda! Si recuerdo esa técnica." Dije conmocionado.

"¡Espera! ¿Qué es esta cosa?" Dijo Tesh al percatarse de la gran línea que salía de mi brazo izquierdo.

"¿Recuerdas esto, Hyudou?" Dijo Saji sin perder la sonrisa.

Tesh parecía confundido, pero reconocía muy bien esta técnica… _¡Saji Bastardo_! Pensé, con esta técnica me derroto una vez.

"Tesh, esta técnica es conocida también como La Absorción de Linea, ves su brazo de Saji." Le dije a Tesh.

Tesh al observar vio una especia de lagarto deforme en el brazo de Saji.

"Si, ya lo vi, pero ¿Qué tan malo es?" Tesh pregunto.

"Esa técnica tiene la capacidad de hacer que las líneas de conexiones para absorber la energía de los oponentes. También se puede conectar el oponente a otro objeto de transferir su poder a ese objeto, y las líneas también se puede utilizar para hacer pivotar alrededor." Dije y continúe "¡Yo una vez perdí por esa técnica al absorberme la sangre!" Le dije como advertencia.

Tesh entonces me acertó con la cabeza, esa técnica no es fácil de evitar una vez que te acercas al oponente, pero al parecer a Tesh se le ocurrió otra cosa.

"¡Y bien Hyudou! ¿Te rindes?" Dijo Saji muy presumido.

Saji parecía que me tenía en sus manos, yo nos había que tenía planeado hacer, en si era muy peligroso y para colmo el tiempo ya se estaba acabando, entonces…

"¡DAAAAHHH….!" Ese fue el grito de Tesh sacando la línea de conexión del brazo.

"¡Oye estás loco!" Dijo Saji muy sorprendido, en su rostro se notaba.

Recuerdo que aquella vez, Kiba tuvo que cortar esa línea para que me dejara de chupar la sangre, en si era una locura sacarse esa línea de esa manera.

"¡AHHH…!" Ese fue el grito de Tesh al sacarse con existo la línea.

"…" Saji se quedó en silencio.

Era obvio la sorpresa de su rostro, de hecho yo también está igual, en su cara de Saji pude ver como el sudor recorría su rostro, él está muy impactado.

Entonces Tesh, ya estaba sosteniendo la punta de la línea de absorción.

"Sin duda esto me dejo una gran marca." Dijo Tesh al ver la herida de mi brazo, y continúo "Con que esto absorbe la energía del oponente interesante." Dijo Sonriendo.

"¿Cómo te lo pudiste quitar?" pregunto a un atónito Saji.

"Ahora, yo te repito la pregunta que me hiciste ¿Te rindes?" Dijo Tesh confiado.

Saji, ahora estaba frustrado, su cara producía un enojo o impotencia, el no quería rendirse, pero aun así siguió de pie.

"¡No! ¡No pienso rendirme!" Dijo con grito Saji.

"Ya veo, entonces déjame que conserves tu honor como guerrero." Dijo Tesh.

Entonces Tesh, empezó a sacar más aura blanca mientras el sostenía la punta de la línea de conexión… _¿Qué es lo planeaba hacer?,_ entonces comprendí.

Tesh estaba sacando más poder, y como era por efecto, el poder divino era dañino a un demonio.

Tesh con la mano libre, había una gran cantidad de energía divina hay concentrada y de frente sin perder tiempo Tesh lanzo en la punta esa energía divina, y esta recorrió hasta Saji.

"¡Oye! ¿Acaso quieres matar a Saji?" Le grite a Tesh.

"No te preocupes Issei, eso no lo matara." Dijo Tesh concentrado.

El aura Divina que había sido absorbida por voluntad de Tesh, empezó a recorrer el camino hasta llegar a Saji.

"¡Oh! ¡Mierda!" Dijo Saji al no poder evitarlo y… "AHHHGGAHAG…" Fue el grito de Saji al recibir el poder divino como golpe dentro de su Sacred Gear.

Salía humo del cuerpo de Saji y este se desmayó. Como dijo Tesh, eso no lo mato, pero mi cuerpo y el de Saji estaban en mal estado.

"¡Ganamos!" Dijo Tesh sonriendo.

* * *

**Los Baños públicos 6 de la tarde.**

Al parecer y por alguna razón los baños públicos estaban vacío a esa hora del día, así que 3 chicos decidieron tomar una descanso hay.

"(Relajado) Ajaa… no hay nada mejor que un buen baño de agua caliente para un duro día de entrenamiento ¿Verdad?" Dijo Kiba al acostarse en la gran bañera del lugar.

"¿Con que esto es un baño público? Para ser sincero es la primera vez que vengo a uno" Ese fue Tesh todavía en mi cuerpo.

"¿Es cierto? Y ¿Qué te parecen a Ti Tesh-kun?" preguntó Kiba.

"Sonara algo ocioso de mi parte, pero eso sí que algo muy relajante." Dijo Tesh recostándose en el agua caliente.

A pesar de las heridas después de la pelea, fuimos convencidos por Kiba en venir aquí antes, de hecho a mí no me gustaba la idea de compartir baños con otros 2 chicos desnudos, por eso deje que Tesh que se hiciera cargo de eso.

"¿Y qué tal tú, Saji-kun?" Dijo Kiba volteando a lugar de donde se lavana el cuerpo antes de entrar a la tina.

"Si, si esto sí que es relajante." Dijo Saji lanzándose agua fría en el cuerpo.

A pesar de todo, Saji se había relajado y nos acompañó, después de todo era un buen perdedor.

Entonces Saji, después e limpiarse el cuerpo se metió en la misma tina donde esta Tesh y Kiba.

"¡Oye! ¿Está bien?" Tesh le pregunto a Saji.

"¿A caso te preocupas por mí?" Dijo Saji sorprendido.

"Eres amigo de Issei, es obvio que si algo te pasara, Issei estará triste." Dijo Tesh.

¡OYE! ¡OYE! ¡ESAS COSAS NO SE DICEN ENTRE CHICOS!

"Jajajajaja… Ya veo, eso creo que es mutuo." Dijo Saji riéndose.

¡¿ACASO TE DEJASTE LLEVAR SAJI?!... ¡ESO ME ESTA PREOCUPANDO!

Entonces Saji, se puso a hablar.

"Tal vez suene raro entre chicos, pero cuando pensé que Hyudou murió, realmente puse mal, incluso tenía una gran sed de venganza, de todas formas somos amigos y un amigo hace lo que sea por un amigo." Dijo Saji con una sonrisa, y continuo "Al recordar eso, veo que me comporte mal con el hoy." Dijo Saji.

"¿Es cierto? ¿Cómo es que comenzaron a pelear?" preguntó Kiba.

"Pues veras, Yuuto, tal vez sea buen momento, pero una parte de mí se sentía muy envidioso y tenía celos sabían." Dijo Saji acostándose en la esquina de la gran Tina.

"¿Celos?" preguntó Tesh.

"Si, ambos somos muy parecidos, bueno casi en lo que queremos; en primera ambos tenemos dragones dentro de nosotros, ambos somos peones, ambos queremos el amor de nuestras amas." Dijo Saji con una cara cabizbaja, y continuo "Pero Hyudou, siempre estaba un paso delante de mí, él se volvió más fuerte, él consiguió primero el amor de su ama, y ahora salió con eso que es usuario de un poder divino ¿Por qué siempre él?" Dijo Saji intentando no llorar.

Ahora entendía porque la reacción de Saji, creo que debí darme cuenta, yo no quiera hacer daño a un amigo.

Saji se estaba desahogando de lo que sentía, una parte de mi sabía que tenía que escucharlo.

"Pero cuando recordé que él había muerto, eso ya no importo, yo solo quería vengarlo y pensar que si vuelve podría superarlo en buena ley, pero deje que mi envidia me volviera a segar, y eso no se hace a un amigo." Dijo Saji casi aguantando las lágrimas.

Tal vez, pensar que los hombres no lloran era falso, nosotros al final tenemos sentimientos.

Entonces…

"(Suspiro) en realidad no entiendo mucho, ya que no poseo un corazón," Dijo Tesh muy insensible, pero continuo "Pero si comprendo que tiene algo que hacer como yo" Dijo Tesh más comprensivo.

Entonces Kiba y Saji le prestaron atención.

"¿Acaso tiene que cumplir algo?" Pregunto Saji.

"Así es, mi deber es hacer a Issei fuerte, aun no sé del ¿Por qué? pero esa es mi tarea." Dijo Tesh tranquilo.

"¿Qué hablas? ¿Ustedes ya son realmente fuerte?" dijo Saji.

Y me percate que Kiba también añadió algo.

"No sé qué consideras fuerte, pero retar al Rey Demonio, Sirzechs-sama eso no lo hace cualquiera." Dijo Kiba sonriente.

"¡Que! ¡Peleaste con el Sirzechs-sama!" Dijo Saji muy sorprendido.

A decir verdad, eso todavía ni yo me lo creo, a pesar de que si sucedió.

Entonces Tesh dio negativa con la cabeza.

"Si eso fuera verdad, hace tiempo mis voz pudo haber alcanzado a Issei, si eso fuera verdad hubiera podido evitar que aquella ángel caído lo mate en primer lugar, si eso fuera verdad jamás hubiera dejado que esas piezas me sellaran en la más profunda oscuridad, si eso fuera verdad él no tendría que salir muy lastimado de las batallas, como lo ven todavía somos débiles." Dijo Tesh calmado.

Entonces tanto como Saji y Kiba se sorprendieron de las palabras de Tesh, de lo poco que lo conozco, él no es muy abierto a lo que piensa o mejor dicho es muy reservado, pero hoy por fin podía escucharlo.

"Si lo piensan bien, a veces las decisiones que tome fueron muy estúpidas, como retar a al Rey demonio, sabía que tal vez no podía ganar, pero aun así tenía que hacerlo, a veces hay cosas que uno no quiere hacer, pero son cosas que tenemos que hacer, y al hacerlas nos quitamos una carga para poder avanzar sin tener que arrepentirnos después volteando a un camino que no vale la pena retroceder, es por eso que yo no sé qué es ser fuerte, y es por eso que quiero aprender y hacer a Issei fuerte." Dijo Tesh muy amable.

Al parecer las palabras de Tesh, no solo me llegaron a mí, sino a Kiba y Saji… ¡ACASO SAJI ESTA LLORANDO!

"Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor." Dijo Kiba recostándose en la tina caliente.

"¡Tienes razón! ¡Yo fui un idiota! Si quiero superar a Hyudou, primero tengo que quitarme la idea de que él es superior a mí." Dijo Saji limpiándose la cara.

Por un momento me olvide _"Que los chicos no son sentimentales" _y disfrute el momento entre amigos.

"Oigan saben que es bueno que nos dejaran el baño para nosotros." Dijo Kiba cambiando el tema.

"Si es verdad, no te parece raro que a esta ahora no haya nadie, y yo que pensé que lugares como este era populares." Dijo Saji tocándose la cabeza.

"Bueno, según el dueño a esta ahora y este día casi nadie viene o nadie viene." Dijo Tesh dudoso.

Entonces el silencio reino por un momento.

(Plash)

Ese fue el sonido del agua.

"¿Qué paso Tesh-kun?" preguntó Kiba.

"No lo sé, pero sentí una presencia muy extraña, por alguna razón este cuerpo me dice que no algo bueno." Dijo Tesh en guardia.

Esas palabras preocuparon tanto a Kiba como Saji, de hecho yo también me estaba preocupando.

(Pasos)

"¿Qué fue eso?" Dijo Saji concentrado en la puerta.

"No lo sé, pero creo que es el motivo del ¿Por qué? esta vacío a estas horas" Dijo Kiba tragando saliva.

Poco a poco esas pisadas se escucharon más y más fuertes, de hecho el suspenso nos comenzó a incomodar… ¿QUÉ HABÍA DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA?

Entonces detrás de la puerta se pudo ver una gran figura, era más grande que un humano promedio.

"¿Sera un fantasma? ¿Espectro? O otra cosa así" Pregunto Saji.

"No, eso que está detrás de la puerta está vivo." Dijo Tesh temblando.

Debía ser algo tan malo para que haga temblar de esa manera a Tesh.

Entonces el picaporte empezó a girar, poco a poco el chirrido de la puerta, era el sonido de nuestro pesar.

Y la puerta se abrió.

"¡No me jodas!" Dije al ver por fin lo que había detrás de la puerta.

Tanto Kiba, Saji y Tesh se quedaron en silencio al ver por fin que había detrás de la puerta.

"Moo… A pasado tiempo que no te veía Demonio-chan "

Entonces Saji y Kiba se quedaron viéndome, Tesh no lo sabía, pero yo sí.

"¡ES MIL-TAN!" Dije con fuerza.

Solo Tesh me escucho, pero eso no cambio la situación.

Aquel hombre que estaba frente a nosotros, de por si su presencia imponía, tanto que incluso hacia temblara a Tesh.

"¿Issei quién es el?" Dijo Tesh nervioso.

"Mil-tan es uno de mis contratados más frecuentes, pero ha pasado tiempo que no me llamaba, pero no es mala persona" Dije tranquilo.

A pesar de eso, Tesh no se calmó, de hecho creo que contagio a Saji y Kiba.

Claro la apariencia de Mil-tan no ayudaba tampoco, él era un hombre corpulento de gran tamaño, también usaba un estilo de peinado de 2 coletas, a él le gustaba mucho usar traje de chica mágica y actuar como una, él tenía una muy bizarra moda en sí.

"NYO... Demonio-chan viniste con tus amigos." Dijo Mil-tan.

Acercándose, el por alguna razon la tolla le tapaba desde el pecho hasta las piernas.

Tesh que alguna vez miro al Rey Demonio sin miedo, ahora está en silencio frente a Mil-Tan.

Mil-Tan en un acto de alegría, cargo a Tesh, que usaba mi cuerpo, y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Tesh no se podía quejar, porque mi boca fue tapada por el hombro de Mil-Tan, pero en si Tesh buscaba con los ojos… ¡Ayúdenme Chicos!

Tanto Saji y Kiba ya estaban en la puerta como quien decir _¡Tú puedes hacerlo!…_ ¡BASTARDOS DONDE QUEDO NUESTRO MOMENTO DE AMISTAD!

Yo por fortuna no estaba dentro de mi mente, así que no decidí salir hasta que Tesh se encargara de esto.

(PLASH)

Ese fue el sonido de Tesh cayendo al agua.

"¡Demonio-chan! ¡Demonio-chan! Que alegría verte de nuevo, normalmente estoy solo a esta hora que vengo a limpiar la pureza de mi cuerpo ¡NYO! " Dijo Mil-tan

Tesh se quedó sin palabras.

"¿Te paso algo Demonio-chan?" pregunto Mil-Tan y continuo "Ya sé, tal vez necesitas que alguien te alegre el día ¡NYO!" Dijo Mil-tan preparándose.

Entonces lo que sucedió, solo Tesh fue testigo de aquel momento, que lo marcó para siempre.

"Yo la gran, Chica mágica, Mil-Tan, con la fuerza mi Co-ra-zón. Con mi brillo estelar, y mi gran fuerza de la amistad, juro darte la mejor sonrisa. ¡NYAA..!" Dijo Mil-tan haciendo una pose.

Al hacer esa pose, Mil-Tan tubo que girar y saltar, pero no evito que la toalla se cayera en frente de Tesh, yo logre salvarme y esconderme al fondo mi mente, pero….

"¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..!" Ese fue el Grito de Tesh,

Al juzgar como sonó, solo puede pensar ¡FUE HORRIBLE! ¡FUE HORRIBLE!

"¡NOO….!" Dijo Mil-Tan saliendo Corriendo tapándose con la toalla.

Desde ese momento, Tesh odio los baños públicos y detesto los programas de las chicas mágicas.

* * *

**Más noche, en la residencia Hyudou.**

Ya eran las 9 de la noche, y yo estaba tomando un baño.

"¡No puedo creer que tenga que tomar 2 baños el mismo día!" Dije pasándome la esponja por el cuerpo.

Debido a lo sucedió en un cierto baño público, Tesh me obligo a volver a tomar un baño, el suceso de esta tarde lo marco para siempre.

"¡Oye! ¡Tesh ya me limpie el cuerpo! ¡Yo ya quiero salir antes que me haga pasa!" Dije al ver mis dedos.

"¡No! ¡Todavía estamos sucios! ¡Si es necesario! ¡Nos bañaremos toda la noche!" Dijo Tesh muy nervioso.

¡TODA LA NOCHE!...

"¡No seas exagerado!" Le dije en reclamo.

Entonces Tesh me di en un golpe bajo.

"¡Solo recuerda que fue tu cuerpo el que fue mancillado!" Dijo Tesh como respuesta rápida.

¡Hijo de la! Con eso tenía razon, ahora me pego su miedo… ¡Chicas! ¡Necesito Chicas!

Entonces cuando aún me seguía pasando la esponja.

"¡NYA! No veo por qué tanto el baño, yo te puedo oler que estas más que limpio" Dijo una voz femenina muy juguetona.

Yo me asuste, pensé que las chicas estaban dormidas, y cuando salte a un lado de la Tina…

"¡Kuroka!" Dije al ver quien era.

"¡Nya! Ise, ¿No quiere que alguien te limpie la espalda?" Dijo Ella sosteniendo una esponja con jabón.

¿CUÁNDO ENTRO KUROKA A AQUÍ?... Ella era la hermana mayor de Koneko-chan, ahora ella estaba en su forma de Nekomata, ella solo estaba usando un kimono de color negro, pero esa vestimenta era tan revelador, pero gracias a los entrenamientos con de auto control de Tesh, logre controlar el flujo sanguíneo para no votar sangre por la nariz, pero aun así no sé cuánto tiempo pida aguantar el ver esos enorme pechos de Kuroka.

"¡Ya veo tal vez quieres que te acompañe dentro de la bañera! ¡Nya!" Dijo Kuroka sacándose lentamente su Kimono negro.

Yo no dije nada, de hecho el verla desvestirse me hipnotizo, aquel Kimono por si ya era muy erótico, pero verla sacándoselo muy lentamente era demasiado para mí, no sé si lo hacía a propósito, pero primero empezó a sacarse la parte de los hombros como quien provocarme con esa mirada felina, y luego se dio la vuelta enseñándome la espalda, y como deleite, ella dejo caer el kimono enseñándome su trasero…. ¡ME ALEGRO ESTAR VIVO!

"¡Nya!.. No he odio un ¡No! Así que con permiso." Dijo Kuroka.

Para provocarme más Kuroka se tapó con su brazo izquierdo sus pechos y se metió lentamente a la bañera, yo me di la espalda rápidamente, la razon porque no me negué era porque casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de ver el cuerpo de Kuroka, eso me hace pensar mucho que tal vez Koneko-chan pueda crecer de la misma forma… ¡ESO ME HARÍA MUY FELIZ! SNIF-SNIF

"¿Qué paso? acaso estas llorando, no te preocupes ¡Nya!" Dijo Kuroka abrazándome por la espalda y continuo "¡Nya! Vaya Ise, se ve que tienes una espalda, muyyy… fuerte" Dijo ella muy seductora y pegándose a mí.

"¡Kurooooo…Kaaa!" Dije nervioso.

Podía sentir sus grandes pechos en mi espalda, incluso podía sentir lo duro de sus pezones, lo juro no sé si pueda aguantar más.

"¡Nya! Ise Se ve, que estasss… muyyy… Teenn…so." Y ella seguía seduciéndome.

Ella solo estaba jugando conmigo.

"Puedo ver que tu chacra esta en descontrol ¡Déjame ayudarte con eso! ¡Nya!" Me dijo ella mirándome con esos ojos juguetones.

"¿Mi chacra?" le pregunte.

Entonces Kuraka, con su Youjutsu, era un aura de color verde, que no empezó a cubrir, de hecho esto se sentía muy relajante, era mejor que el que Koneko-chan me lo hacía.

"¡Oh! ¡Si!" dijo Tesh.

¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! ¡TESH ESTA GOZANDO!

"¿En serio te está siendo bien esto?" Lo dije con mi mente.

"No loooo… se, pero su Youjutsu me está siendo bien, se siente muyyy Rico." Dijo Tesh más relajado.

A diferencia de Ddraig que necesito terapia para su mal, Tesh solo necesito el poder del Youjutsu para curar su trauma ¡Quien lo diria!

"Uhmmm… Ise.. Tienes un buen cuerpo… mis manos no paran de tocar tu esbelto pecho ¡Nya!" Dijo Kuroka manoseado todo mi pecho, y mordiéndome la oreja con sus colmillos.

"¡Oye! ¡Espeperaaaa….!" Ese era yo perdiendo el control.

Podía sentir como la lengua de Kuroka lamia mi oreja muy suavemente.

Poco a poco logre entender lo que sentía Tesh, bueno al final ambos somos la misma persona… Hasta que.

"¡Ise-sempai! ¡Onee-san!" Dijo La voz furiosa de Koneko-chan.

"¡WAA..! ¡Koneko-chan!" Dije de asombro.

_¿Cuándo llego Koneko-chan aqui?_

"Moo… Shirone, no debería interrumpir a los adultos cuando están ellos 2 solos ¡Nya!" Dijo Kuroka poniendo su dedo anular entre los labios.

Kuraka quiera provocar a Koneko-chan, de por si ya setia una gran aura asesina de parte de Koneko-chan ¡Esto es malo!

Pero las cosas se puscieron peor.

"¿Koneko-chan que fue eseee..? ¡WAA….!¿Qué hace Issei-sama tomando un baño con tu hermana?" Dijo Ravel muy conmocionando.

"¿Tu qué crees niña? ¡Nya!" Dijo Kuroka aferrándose a mí y guiñando su ojo y sacando la lengua de forma muy juguetona.

¡NO CREES MALENTENDIDOS!

Entonces llegaron más problemas…

"¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¡Wouuuu…! ¿Desde cuándo Ise y su hermana de Koneko-chan tiene este tipo de relación?" Dijo Xenovia con los ojos abiertos.

"¡Santa madre del cielo! ¡Esto es muy pecaminoso!" Dijo Irirna casi poniéndose a rezar.

"¡Ise-san! ¡No puede ser! ¡Si tú quiera que alguien te acompañe en el baño! ¡Yo hubiera…!" Dijo Asia intentado no llorar.

¡ESTO ES MALO! ¡ESTO ES MUY MALO!... En si yo estaba en una situación muy comprometedora, ya no había escusa que me salvara.

Entonces, todas las chicas se miraron todas a la vez, menos Kuroka, ella todavía me seguía abrazando.

"¡SE LO DIREMOS A RIAS!" Dijeron todas a la vez.

¡Esto se puso peor!

Entonces las chicas salieron muy rápido de baño, ella pensaron que la única ahora que podía poner fin a esto era Rias, es por eso que todas pensaron lo mismo y salió a buscarla.

"Ufu-ufu eso fue divertido ¡Nya!" Dijo Kuroka riéndose.

¡Sabes en el problema que estoy metido! ¡¿Verdad?!

"Lastima… algún día terminaremos esto donde lo dejamos, no te vas a escapar de mí ¡Nya!" Dijo Ella saliendo de la bañera.

Entonces ella se vistió rápidamente, y en la puerta me mando un guiño y un ¡Nya! De despedida y se fue.

"¡Y ahora qué voy hacer!" Dije tocándome la cara de preocupación.

(Bloop) (Bloop) (Bloop)

Esos eran el sonido de unas burbujas.

Rápidamente voltee en donde a ver de dónde venía ese sonido y pude ver la mitad de una cabeza con una ojos negros saliendo de la bañera.

"¿Ophis?" Dije al ver esos ojos.

Ella no dijo nada, yo solo podía ver la mitad de su cabeza, salir de la bañera… ¿DESDE CUÁNDO ESTA ELLA AQUÍ?

Entonces ella saco más la cabeza y saco su mano señalándome.

"¿Cómo esta cosa blanca?" Dijo Ophis señalándome.

¿Cosa blanca? No me digas que ella sabe lo de Tesh.

"Uhmm… ¿Desde cuándo sabes de eso?" Le pregunte un poco nervioso.

"Desde que salimos de la brecha dimensional. Dime ¿Cómo esta cosa blanca?" Dijo ella esperando que le conteste.

¿Desde la Brecha? ¡Rayos! Como me pude olvidar algo así, si ella lo sabía entonces…

"¿Alguien aparte de ti sabe de cosa blanca?" le pregunte.

"No, desde que escuche que es amigo de Ddraig y que Ddraig no quiere que sepa su existencia yo también lo guarde en secreto, porque Ddraig es mi amigo. Ya dime ¿Cómo esta cosa blanca?" parecía más inquieta.

Entonces me calme, y me libre de un peso de encima.

"No te preocupes por Tesh, el está bien." Le dije sonríeselo.

"Ya veo que bueno" Dijo Ophis sin cambiar su estado de ánimo.

Al parecer Ophis sabia el secreto, y sin querer se preocupó por Tesh, que amable.

"Te puedo preguntar algo." Dijo Ophis.

"Si lo que quieras." Le dije.

"¿Qué estaban haciendo la Nekomata y tú hace un rato?" preguntó Ophis.

¡Que! ¡Ella vio eso! A pesar de ser el dios dragón-sama, ella tenía una forma de niña, yo no quería explicarle algo así a una niña.

"Ehm… Pues verasss…" Dije tartamudeando.

"¿Estaba haciendo jugando?" Dijo Ophis.

"¡Si! Estábamos jugando." Le dije rápidamente.

Entonces lo que me dijo lo siguiente, me hizo arrepentirme de mi respuesta anterior.

"¡Yo también quiero jugar contigo!" Dijo Ophis saltando hacia a mí.

"¡Oye que haces!" Le dije.

Yo la logre atrapar con mis manos, pero…. ¡ELLA ESTA DESNUDA! ¡MIRES POR DONDE LO MIRES ELLA ESTA DESNUDA!

¡Esto era muy malo! Si las chicas me veían con Ophis así, me creerán que tengo un fetiche con las niñas pequeñas.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe.

¡LAS CHICAS! Esto se puso mucho peor.

"¡IIIIISSSEEEE….!" Esa era la voz furiosa de Rias con un aura más que asesina.

Atrás de Rias, las chicas estaban más que impactadas… ¡AHORA CON OPHIS! Esos eran sus ojos que me clavaban con sus miradas.

"Me alegraría escuchar tu explicación." Dijo Rias con una vena en la frente.

Atrás de ella las auras asesinas de las chicas seguían aumento, pero eso empeoro cuando Ophis hablo.

"Solo estamos jugando, como lo hizo con esa Nekomata." Dijo Ophis con gran inocencia.

Yo solo puse una sonrisa falsa, esa sonrisa decía… ¡ES MI FIN!

"¿Tesh ayúdame?" Lo dije con voz en mi mente.

"…" No hubo respuesta.

¡OH GENIAL! ¡JUSTO AHORA ES CUANDO TE DESAPARECES! ¡DONDE QUEDO LO DE COMPAÑEROS!

Lo único que recuerdo después, fue que todas las chicas se me acercaron lentamente, menos Asia, ella solo no quiso participar, pero también tiene esa aura…

Después de eso no recuerdo nada, desperté en el sofá de la sala, ahí fue donde dejaron mis restos... ¡AHIII! Dije en queja.

Entonces Tesh al fin se comunicó conmigo, el me conto que después que todas las chicas, en especial Akeno y Rias se me acercaron, Tesh me dijo que fue lo más horrible que vio en su vida…. ¡FUE HORRIBLE! Así fue como me lo describió.

Desde ese día aprendí que antes de bañarme de nuevo, verificar que las puertas estén más que cerradas (T_T)

* * *

_**Batalla de Frases **_

Ya era algo de las 2 de la tarde.

"Uhmmm…" Ese era yo estirándome.

Yo me estaba relajando después de un día de duro entrenamiento, y de haber comido mi almuerzo.

Hoy día habíamos terminado de entrenar más temprano, alrededor del mediodía, pues Kiba tenía que alistarse para ir a Rumania mañana a primera hora con Rias y Gasper.

"Esta vez creo que lo hice mejor." Me dije a mi mismo.

Yo estaba sentado en el sofá de mi casa, poco a poco el entrenamiento con espada lo estaba sobrellevando bien y eso me hizo sentir mejor.

(Pasos)

"¡Oh! ¡Issie!" Esa fue una voz femenina madura.

Yo entonces voltee.

"Buenas tardes, Rossweisse-san" Ese fui yo con un saludo muy perezoso

Por alguna razón sentí a Rossweisse-san que me iba pedir algo, bueno importaba.

"¡Issei! ¡Necesito un favor!" Dijo ella sin perder el tiempo.

¡Lo sabía!

"¿Paso algo, Rossweisse-san?" Le pregunte.

"De hecho, pero primero quiero que me acompañes a un lugar primero." Dijo ella ya jalándome el brazo.

"¡Oyeeee…! ¡Al menos dime! ¿A dónde vamos?" Le dije al ser sostenido de la mano por Rossweisse-san.

"¿Cuando lleguemos te lo explicare todo?" Dijo ella algo nerviosa.

¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado para que ella este así?

Entonces habíamos caminado justo a la Academia Kuo, y durante eso, Rossweisse-san parecía nerviosas en todo el camino y no me soltó la mano y al parecer tampoco había nadie aquí.

"¿La academia? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?" Preguntes extrañando.

Entonces vi a Rossweisse-san, ella seguí nerviosas, de hecho creo que se puso más nerviosa por el favor que me iba a pedir.

"Issei, no te vayas a molestar por lo que te voy a pedir, ¿Ok?" Dijo ella.

"No hay problema. Acá estoy para tú" Le dije poniendo un puño en pecho.

Rossweisse-san desviaba la mirada y esta jugando con su cabello… _¡Ella se ve linda!_ Pensé al verla, pues eran pocas las veces que uno puede ver a la maestra más bella de la escuela en ese estado.

"Bueno, Bueno…." Dijo ella un poco agachando la cabeza, y continuo "¡Por favor, hazte pasar por mi novio!" Dijo Ella muy sonrojada.

" …..!" Dije muy impresionado.

¡Su novio! ¡Ella me dijo para hacerme pasar por su novio!

"¿Por qué me pides al tan alocado.O? Y ¿Además estas segura que sea yo?" Pregunte muy sorprendido.

Entonces Rossweisse-san, que seguía roja, me empezó a explicar los detalles.

"¡Entre todos los que conozco, tu eres en el que vino a mi cabeza en primer lugar!" Dijo ella, pero luego se puso modo linda y dijo "¿Acaso, no quieres?" Dijo Ella un poco desanimada.

¡QUE LINDA! ¡AHORA! ¡DIGAN ME! ¿CÓMO ME PODÍA NEGAR AHORA?

"¡Esta bien! Pero anqué sea dime, ¿Por qué necesitas un novio falso?" Le pregunte.

Entonces ella se me empezó a explicar, saco su teléfono y me enseño unos mensajes.

"Bueno, desde que volvimos de España, el siervo de Liora, no paraba de mandarme este tipo de mensajes, en realidad, yo nos e tratar con chicos, jamás tuve un acosador antes." Dijo ella explicándome el asusto.

Cuando revisaba el celular de Rossweisse-san, podía ver diferentes tipos de mensajes, desde unos buenos días, hasta una que otra frase cursi… ¿_Cómo es que consiguió su número? _Pensé, pues en la forma que ella me lo describió, no creo que le haya dado su número.

"Desde el incidente en Castilla, no sé cómo, pero consiguió mi número celular, y ahora le llame y me dijo que era el siervo con quien luche junto, creo que se llamaba Hernán de Valverde." Dijo ella un poco seria.

¡Ya veo! ¡Ya empezaba a comprender!

"Y-yo no sé tratar con chicos… por el mismo modo, no sé cómo decirle que no estoy interesada, cuando le llame por segunda vez, para decirle que pare, lo único que se me ocurrió fue inventar que ya tenía novio, entonces él se puso serio y me dijo que quería conocerlo para ver si era digno para mí." Dijo Rossweisse-san ya muy nerviosa.

"¡Es por eso que me pediste pasar por tu novio!" le dije señalándome.

"Así es ¡Solo por esta vez! ¡Que te conozca y que se vaya!" Dijo Rossweisse-san juntando sus palmas y agachando la cabeza.

Yo ya me había metido en esto lo suficiente que no podía darme para atrás.

"¡No hay problema! ¡Voy hacer el mejor novio falso, que hayas tenido! ¡Te lo prometo!" Ese fui yo haciendo el genial.

Entonces Rossweisse-san dio un suspiro de alivio y se tocó el pecho.

"¡Gracias!" Dijo ella dándome una sonrisa.

¡Era obvio que no me podía negar!

Entonces Rossweisse-san y yo, aprovechando que nadie estaba el club por hoy y que por alguna rara razón, tampoco estaba el consejo estudiantil, estábamos preparados esperando la venida de su acosador.

GULP

Ese era yo tragando saliva.

Rossweisse-san, que estaba mi lado frente al escritorio del club, me había sujetado de la mano para parecer más una pareja, pero pude sentir que su mano le sudaba mucho… ¡QUE TAN NERVIOSA ESTA!

Entonces pudimos escuchar, un símbolo se empezó a materializar en medio del club, era una símbolo de una cabalga española… ¡Era el! Dije, yo estaba más que concentrado en lo que tenía que hacer.

"Perdón la demora." Dijo un aquella figura.

Aquel hombre, era alto, tés de piel criolla, caballo corto oscuro con una masculina barba, vestía unos pantalones pegados de color marrón y una camisa, con los botones de su pecho abiertos, mostrando su pelo en pecho.

"¡Oh! ¡Cara mía! Te ves igual de hermosa como siempre." Dijo el hombre robusto.

El lanzo un piropo Italiano, a pesar de ser español.

A pesar de ver que yo le estaba sosteniendo, el no perdió el tiempo en insinuarse a Rossweisse-san.

"Hola… Hernán.. ¡Llegaste justo a tiempo! ¡Mira él es el novio que te hable!" Dijo Rossweisse-san muy cariñosa.

Yo sentía vergüenza, pero luego pensé en Rossweisse-san, pensé que ella debía estar peor.

"¡No lo puedo aceptar!" Dijo Hernán cruzado sus brazos, y continuo "En primera; mi persona escucho rumores, que el Serkiyuutei estaba ya con una novia, y su club personal de chicas; en segunda; veas por donde lo veas, el Serkiyuutei es más joven que tú, a pesar de todo su novia verdadera de ser mucho más joven ¿En serio? ¿Creíste que podrías engañarme con eso?" Dijo el en tono de broma.

Rossweisse-san se aferró más a mi brazo, pude ver en su cara un poco de tristeza… _¡Cabrón! ¡Ahora sí que te lo buscaste!_ Pensé, nadie pone triste a Rossweisse-san y mucho menos en mi presencia.

"¡Si, es verdad!" Dije con voz fuerte, y continúe "¡Rossweisse es mi novia, ella es la única, no importa los rumores ni la edad, el solo hecho de que yo la quiera y lo demuestre para hacerla feliz! ¡Eso es lo que haría cualquier buen novio, por su novia! Y ¡Me molesta mucho que la acoses! ¡Así que ya para con eso! ¡Te lo digo en serio! ¡No quiero que ella conozca ese lado mí!" Lo dije muy cool.

Al parecer a Hernán, se quedó con los ojos abiertos, tal vez no pensó que diría eso.

Rossweisse-san, veas por donde lo veas, ella está muy roja, y entonces…. ¡Waaaa…! ¡Le Llame Por su Nombre!, al percatarme yo también me avergoncé… ¡Me deje llevar!

"¡Inaceptable! ¡Ella es mucha mujer, para un crio!" Dijo Hernán en protesta.

"¡A quien! ¡Llamas crio! ¡Viejo!" El dije enojado.

Ahora ambos entablamos cruzando miradas de desafío… ¡EN SERIO! ¡ESTE SUJETO ME ESTABA CABREANDO!

Rossweisse-san, quien era el centro de todo, solo se quedó muda, debe ser por la vergüenza que no la deja hablar… _¡No te preocupes por esto!_ Le dije con la mirada.

"Ya veo, entonces demuéstrame que no eres un crio, sino un verdadero Hombre." Dijo Hernán cruzando los brazos.

"¡Que! ¡Acaso quieres pelear!" Le dije muy desafiante.

"¡No pienses como un mocoso!" Dijo Hernán, y continuo "Esto no es algo que se pueda arreglar con una pelea barbárica." Dijo Hernán con elegancia.

"¿Entonces que propones?" Le dije ya más calmado.

"¡Un duelo!" Dijo Hernán.

"¿Un duelo? ¿Qué diferencia hay con un pelea?" Le pregunte.

"(Suspiro)… Pues chaval, mientras una pelea es demostración de poder y superioridad, en un duelo abarca más que eso, todo pelea puede ser una duelo, pero no todo duelo puede ser un pelea, lo entiendes." Dijo Hernán.

"…?" No estaba más que confundido.

"¡Una batalla de frases!" Dijo Hernán.

"¡ ¿Una batalla de frases?!" Dijimos Rossweisse-san y yo.

Hernán parecía muy confiado con esa sonría.

Luego de eso, Hernán saco una carta tele-transportadora, él nos invitó a acompañarlo, Rossweisse-san, aun se sujetaba de mi brazo, nos lanzamos en él.

Nosotros 3 habían llegado a un bello paisaje terroso.

"¿En dónde estamos?" pregunte al observar.

"¡Que rápido olvidas!" Dijo Hernán y continuo "Esto es España chaval." Dijo el señalando una capilla frente al mar.

"¿Por qué regresamos aquí?" Pregunto extrañada Rossweisse-san.

"Por qué es buen lugar para el duelo que produce." Dijo Hernán señalando que le sigue ramos.

Mientras que Hernás, iba adelante como guía, Rossweisse-san y yo estábamos a su atrás, ella se aferró a mi brazo desde que salimos y me empezó a hablar.

"Discúlpame Issei, por meterte en algo extraño ¡Por mi culpa!" Dijo ella cabizbaja.

¡Rayo! ¡No, era tu culpa!

"No tiene que sentir culpa, además yo prometí en ayudarte ¿Lo recuerdas?" entonces, nos paramos y yo la mira de frente "No voy a dejar que se imbécil te tenga, incluso si eso me lleva a meterme en una pelea, yo no quiero ver Rossweisse-san triste." Le dije con una sonrisa.

"¡Isseii…!" Me dijo ella con una tierna voz.

¡No sabía que era la batalla de frases! ¡Pero si no era una pelea, no tenía que preocuparme!

Ya después le habíamos alcanzado a Hernán, él nos trajo a la capilla frente al mar, aquel bello lugar tenía una hermosa vista del atardecer, al aparecer eso cautivo a Rossweisse-san por lo bello que era.

"¡Bien chaval! ¡Este es lugar para nuestro duelo!" Dijo Hernán con una sonrisa muy desafiante.

"¡Oye! ¡Al menos dime en qué consiste el duelo!" Le dije poniendo a Rossweisse-san a mi lado.

Entonces Hernán, con feria sonrisa, me empezó a hablar.

"Vale-vale… ¡Escucha con atención! Espero que un crio como tú lo entienda a la primera." Dijo Hernán muy presumido, y continuo "La batalla de frases consiste, en el arte de hacer relucir las mejores palabras que puedes dedicar a tu amada, tu y yo lanzaremos nuestras mejores frases de amor a Rossweisse-san, el primero en no poderle responder al otro en 15 segundos, pierde. Entendido" Dijo Hernán.

¡Espera! ¡Qué!... Ya que me quejo, al menos no termino en una pelea.

"Si yo gano, yo reclamare para mí a Rossweisse-san, pero de no ser así la olvidare y seguiré adelante." Dijo Hernán muy confiado.

¡Maldito! ¡Después de verme muy cool en frente de Rossweisse-san! ¡Tú crees que voy a dejarte ganar!

Y comenzó.

Fue Hernán, como retador que comenzó a lanzar su primera frase mirando a Rossweisse-san.

"_Te quiero en este momento, en el que sólo existes tú y tus ojos son mis motivos, te quiero eternamente. Te quiero inmensamente._" Dijo Hernán inclinado antes Rossweisse-san.

Entonces él me dijo.

"Sabes Serkiyuutei, los españoles somos conocidos por tener el mejor arte para enamorar." Dijo el sí perder su elegancia.

¡ESTE! ¡BASTARDO YA LO TENÍA PLANEADO!

Rossweisse-san con su mirada… ¡Ella está muy nerviosa! Pensé, no voy a perder.

"_Lo de afuera siempre llama la atención, pero lo que me enamoro fue ese bello corazón."_ Dije al mirar fijamente a Rossweisse-san.

Entonces Hernán, se sorprendió que reaccionase rápido… HEHEHE ¡NUNCA SUBESTIMES LOS DIÁLOGOS DE UN EROGE!

Entonces continuamos.

"_Mi amor por ti es tan grande que el mundo entero empezó a parecer chico"_ Dijo Hernán con un tono muy fino.

"_Mis ojos lloran por verte, mis brazos por abrazarte, y mis labios solo por besarte" _Dije yo.

"_Sueños de amor en tu cuerpo, sueños de dicha acompañados por tus caricias de placer, sueños eternos de felicidad al saborear tu ternura, sueños de solo de ti..." _Dijo Hernán como quien recitar una poesía.

Eso se estaba poniendo cada vez más difícil.

"_Como tú, tan bella y tan jovial, no existe otra igual"_ Tu ve empezar a copiar a Hernán.

Y continuamos así por un gran rato.

* * *

**EL DELIRIO DE LA PRINCESA.**

Ya había pasado, casi ya 20 minutos.

"¡Esto es mucho para mí!" Dije al taparme le rostro de la vergüenza.

A mi lado tenia aun acosador, y al otro a un estudiante de secundaria. Y ambos están en medio duelo, por mi mano… _¡Como es que termino así!_

"_Ayer soñé que tú estarías conmigo para hacerme feliz, que serías mía y yo tuyo eternamente, ayer soñé con besarte y llenarte de pasión, ayer soñé con ser tu amor"_ Me decía el acosador.

"_Sueños de amor en tu cuerpo, sueños de dicha acompañados por tus caricias de placer, sueños eternos de felicidad al saborear tu ternura, sueño por despertar y siempre verte a ti" _Eso me decía mi novio falso, Issei, por alguna razón sentí que me estaba insinuado algo más.

A pesar de todo, ver a Issei, pelear por mí me pareció muy noble de su parte, aunque yo me esté muriendo de vergüenza por esto…

Los 2 siguieron así por un rato más.

* * *

**Devuelta al duelo.**

Ya había pasado casi 10 minutos más desde que comenzó esto.

"(Respirando) Vaya chaval, eres de admirar." Dijo Hernán tomando aire.

"(Respirando) Te lo dije, no voy a perder. Todo sea por ella" Dije también con la garganta seca.

¡Cielos! ¡Esto si quera dificil! ¡Ya casi me estaba quedando sin diálogos! ¡Al parecer jugar todos esos eroges! ¡Al fin me sirvió para algo, y no solo para ver cómo era el sexo!

Por otra parte, Rossweisse-san, ella se estaba más que roja, parecía un tomate, y no la culpa, ella tuvo que escuchar como media hora, muchos frases para enamorar y la pobre debe estar con mucha vergüenza.

"Bien, Serkiyyutei, has demostrado ser un rival de temer, pero…" Dijo Hernán.

"_Puedes quedarte con mi corazón pero devuélveme la vida con tus besos, eres solo tú la que me brinda calor, no hay ninguna y hay otra, eres simplemente tú, permite que este caballero te proteja, permítame ser aquel que conozca esa sonrisa, permíteme ser el único, y se mía, solo yo te prometo ver el mañana, ven conmigo y cabalga agarrado a mi mano, eres y serás tú la señora quien por la cual levantare mi espada, solo libraría cada batalla por verte sonreír, se mía, se solo MIA.."_ Dijo Hernán como si fuera una poesía.

¡MIERDA! ¡ESE BASTADO TENÍA ALGO ASÍ DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! Lo pensaba mucho, pero no tenía algo como para igual o superar esa declaración… _¡¿Qué hago?!_

"El tiempo pasa, Serkiyuutei." Dijo Hernán enseñándome su reloj.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

No se me ocurría nada, la mirada de Rossweisse-san, ella se había dado cuenta que me quede en blanco… _¡Gracias!_ Eso me dijo con una sonrisa, no esto no va acabar todavía, este momento, en este momento ¡Es cuando Issei! ¡TIENE QUE SER HOMBRE!

"Falta 10 segundos Serkiyuutei." Dijo Hernán inquietándome más.

Entonces solo cerré mis ojos, y me puse a pensar mucho, esto era muy preocupante, que sentía que como salía sudor de mi rostro… hasta que…

"¿Una visión?" pensé.

Al cerrar mis ojos, la vi…. _ES ELLA_, la vía a la chica con el rostro que no podía ver, entonces las palabras surgieron solas de mi corazón.

"_Rossweisse-san, no es tuya, ni mucho menos es mía_." Dije para empezar.

Tanto Hernán, como Rossweisse-san se impresionaron por lo que dije. Y continúe _"Rossweisse-san, no es de nadie, y eso es lo que lo hace bella, no hay mujer perfecta más la que te escoja por verte con los ojos del amor, no hay rostro más bello al que puedes hacer feliz tu mismo, no hay mayor regalo que tener vida y compartirla con ella, no hay mejor dicha en decirle te amo todos los días, no hay mayor consuelo que ofrecerlo mis brazos para ser su refugio, no hay mayor fortaleza en acompañarnos en momentos tristes, pero siempre tenernos el uno al otro para apaniguar un corazón abandonado, no hay mejor consuelo que el decir lo siento y darnos un abrazo eterno."_ Entonces me pare frente a Rossweisse-san y agarre sus manos firmemente y la mira las ojos. _"No puedo prometerte amor como el primer día que nos conocimos, no puedo prometerte días felices eternos, pero eres tú la persona que he decidido proteger ¡Y eso mi verdad!" _Lo dije mí firmemente, como si de una promesa se tratase.

El silencio reino.

Yo podía sentir las manos de Rossweisse-san un poco temblorosas… ¡ESPERA! ¡ACASO ESTA LLORANDO!

El rostro de Rossweisse-san, está muy fijamente mirándome, ella estaba muy sorprendida, no esperaba que le salieron lágrimas de sus ojos por eso.

"(Lloroza) No… (Uff) no es nada." Dijo Ella limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos y me dio una fuerte sonrisa.

Entonces ella acostó su cabeza en mi pecho, ella lo utilizo para limpiare mejor.

"(Suspiro) ¡Ya veo!" Dijo Hernán con una sonrisa forzada, y continuo _"Dichosa diva hermosura de la vida...al contemplarte cada día me doy cuenta que nunca serás mía." _Dijo Hernán haciendo una reverencia.

Tanto Rossweisse-san y yo, nos percatamos en esa última frase ¡ACASO SE RINDIO!

"¡Espera! No me digas que…" Le dije dudoso.

"Hacia es Chaval, tu ganas. "Dijo Hernán cruzando sus brazos y continuo "El hecho que, mi bella Valquiria empezara a lagrimear, demuestra que tus palabras le alcanzaron, y eso solo lo puede hacer un hombre enamorado." Dijo Hernán con una sonrisa.

Rossweisse-san y yo, no miramos le uno al otro, ella me abrazo, de segura fue la felicidad del momento.

"Chaval, cuídala bien. Puede ser que vengan más por ella." Dijo Hernán reconociéndome como un hombre.

Después de eso, Rossweisse-san no me soltó del brazo hasta que Hernán nos dejó solos.

"Cuídense, los 2" Dijo Hernán despidiéndose.

Hernán se fue caminando y perdiéndose en el hermoso paisaje terroso de España.

"¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Ise!" Dijo Rossweisse-san apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

"No hay problema, si puedo hacer algo por ti, lo hago." Le dije.

Nosotros no quedamos un rato más en España. La razón Rossweisse-san, no quería perderse el hermoso atardecer que nos daba en los bellos mares de España.

"¡Oye! Issei ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" Dijo Rossweisse-san aun en su cabeza en mi hombro.

"¿Haber pregunta?" Le dije dudoso.

"¡Esa palabras! ¡Se las dijiste a alguien más! ¿Verdad?" Ella me lo dijo viéndome un poco preocupada.

Lo pensaba y lo pensaba… _¡Mi corazón fue el que hablo!_ Pensé, tal vez fue al recordar a aquella chica, pero…

"Para serte sinceró, en ese momento solo cerré mis ojos, y yo solo no quería perder, y deje que mi corazón hablase por mí." Eso le dije despreocupado.

Entonces vi a Rossweisse-san, ella me estaba sonriendo… ¡CREO QUE LA HICE SENTIR ESPECIAL!

Después de eso, ella volvió a echar en mi hombro y se aferró en mi brazo derecho.

"(Voz Baja) Espero que tomes responsabilidad ¡Ahora!"

"¿Dijiste algo Rossweisse-san?" le pregunte la no escuchar lo que dije.

Ella no me respondió, ella cerro los ojos… _¡Se quedó dormida! _Dije, ella tenía una bella sonrisa, hoy dio pude ver esa hermosa sonrisa varias veces, me alegra haber podido ayudarla.

Y así fue como Rossweisse-san y yo, no quedamos hasta que se ocultara el sol en las hermosas playas de España.

* * *

**Notas:** Gracias a los que siguen esta historia.

Sinceramente, yo tenía pensado subir más de 2 capítulos esta semana, pero al parecer a la suerte no me acompaño esta semana, en primera; se me habían borrado esta historia, y como ven es larga, y en segunda se me fue le internet.

Pero como no quería dejarles sin historia me las arregle para subir aunque sea este capítulo esta semana y hacerlo más larga.

Espero que le haya gustado, y que me lo hagan saber, eso sería muy grato de su parte.

En el próximo capítulo, volveré a tomar parte del canon, pero solo será por esta vez, ya después de este último capítulo, empieza lo bueno. Muchas gracias


	9. Revelaciones

**Capitulo nuevo, disculpen por la demora, es muy largo para compensar.**

**Leer hasta el final, para saber ¿Porque el titulo Revelaciones?**

* * *

Fue así

"Ahhh…. por el" Dijo un soldado del cielo.

Fue así, como empezó.

"¡No los dejen escapar!" Dijo otro soldado del cielo.

Fue así, que yo continúe.

"¡Herejes! ¡Traigan a la traidora y ese mortal!" Dijo uno de los demás soldados.

Fue así, y si, fue mi decisión, fue ese momento, aquel en que solo quería protegerte.

"¡¿POR QUÉ?!" Me dijo ella.

Aun con las heridas en su cuerpo, ella solo lloraba por lo que hice, yo quiero salvarla.

Sola la mire, vi que aquel rostro sin sonrisa, aquellos hermosos ojos azules están perdiendo aquel brillo de vida…. _YA NO LLORES._

Ella estaba en mis brazos, yo la estaba alejando de aquellos ángeles, saltando y saltando por el reino del cielo.

Es extraño, poseo alas, pero no me responden, solo me limito a saltar grandes espacios por aquel bello reino… _¡No te voy a dejar morir!_ Dije viendo al frente.

"¡Atrápenlos! ¡Antes que salgan de la ciudad!" Dijo el que comandaba a los demás ángeles.

"Solo un poco más…" Dije al estar cerca de la salida.

Aun si yo, no tuviera nada que ver con esto, aun si yo soy un forastero, aun si yo cometí gran un error, aun si yo me volví loco, aun si yo jamás volvería hacer humano… Aun así, ya no importaba, el que tú estés en mis brazos otra vez, es mi mayor milagro.

(Fluish…) (Fluish…) (Fluish…)

Ese fue el sonido de las ráfagas de poder que nos lanzaban.

La ira del cielo que iba en contra de nosotros.

"DAHHHH…." Ese fue mi queja.

A duras penas podía esquivar muchas de los rayos de energía que nos lanzaban, pero sin embargo logre llegar.

"¡INUTILES! ¡COMO DEJARON QUE LLEGARON A LA ENTRADA!" Dijo el que guiaba a los ángeles.

En mis brazos tú estás a salva, nunca permitiré que te lastimen de nuevo.

Solo un poco más, la puerta está en frente.

Con la nueva fuerza que adquirí, pude protegerte, solo un poco más ya casi.

Atrás de mí venia unos 6 ángeles armados, y al mismo tiempo.

"Esto no es bueno" Dijo volteando atrás.

(Fluish…) (Fluish…) (Fluish…)

Ellos nos volvieron a lazar esas ráfagas de poder.

Corría y corría, era veloz, por eso pude llegar hasta acá, pero poco a poco aquella ráfagas estaba por alcanzarnos.

(CRUSH…)

Se creó una cortina de humo.

Aquellos ataque colisionaron, nosotros estábamos adentro.

"¡NO SEAN INEPTOS! ¡RECUERDEN LO QUE ESE MORTAL TIENE EN SU INTERIOR! ¡COMO LE VAN EXPLICAR A MIGUEL-SAMA SI LO DESTRUYERON POR COMPLETO!" Dijo el Líder de ese grupo de ángeles.

"¡Tontos!" Se escuchó una voz.

El grupo de ángeles, se quedaron observando a la cortina de humo.

"¡En serio! Ustedes creen que eso podrá lastimarle con eso, si yo no les ataco es porque no quiero derramar sangre innecesaria." Dije con voz fuerte.

"¡IMPOSIBLE!" Dijo el Líder del grupo de ángeles.

(Flun...)

Ese fui yo agitando mi ala derecha.

Ex parsi todo el humo de donde estábamos, el viento que hice al agitar mi ala, que también nos cubrió como escudo, el viento que cree con eso fue tal que aquellos ángeles se tuvieron que cubrir.

"¡Humano! ¡Cómo te atreves a pisar suelo divino! ¡El que poseas alas, demuestra la imperfección y la abominación que eres! ¡Y venir a salvar a esa pecadora! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A BLASFEMAR A LA JUSTICIA DIVINA?" Dijo el Líder señalándome con su lanza.

Aquellas palabras de ese ángel eran muy frías.

(Lagrimas)

"Porrr…. Favor…. Y-Ya… nooo… ¡Noo… Me Salvess!… Siii… Salvarmeeee…. Hace quee…. Tuuu…. Mueras…. Entonces…. No quiero…. Esooooo…" Dijo ella sin contener el llanto.

Ella que siempre sonreír, ella sonrisa de pureza, ella que deslumbraba una gran fortaleza… A pesar de todo eso, ella al fin y al cabo solo es una chica… ¡Y SOLO POR ESTO HICE LO QUE TENÍA QUE HACER! ¡ELLA ES AQUIEN MI CORAZON ESCOGIO PROTEGER!

Entonces la baje de mis brazo y la puse atrás mío, atrás de mi había una gran muralla y al delante de ella yo.

Ahora podía ver que más y más ángeles se acercaban en donde estábamos.

"(TSK) ¿Hablas de justicia?" Le dije mirándolo firme a los ojos y continúe "¿Cómo ustedes? …Ustedes que son los representantes del bien, no saben diferenciar de alguien bueno y alguien malo, si ella hubiera hecho algo malo, jamás ni en mis más locos sueños, hubiera ido en contras de ustedes, pero eso no importa ahora, ustedes solo vieron lo que quisieron ver y por eso es que he venido hasta acá a salvarla" Dije sacando más poder en mi interior.

Era una locura, podía ver que más ángeles se acercaban, pero si el enfrentarme al cielo, me da una oportunidad para poder salvarla…. ¡QUE ASI SEA!

"AHHHH…." Ese fui yo lanzando un grito.

Ese fui yo, lanzándome contra un ejército de ángeles…. ¡LO JURO! ¡TE SALVARE!

* * *

_**En el presente.**_

"Uhmmmm….." Mi mente divagaba.

Al parecer el número en mi cama aumento.

"Munny… Munny…" Era Rias dando un apapacho.

"NYA!…."Era Koneko como gato.

"Suu… Suu…" Era Asia respirándome al cuello.

"Gug Gug" Era Xenovia rascándose el estómago.

"Iseee…. Másss… Duro" Era Akeno hablando dormida.

"Heee…. Heheheh…" Esa era Irina riendo y babeando dormida.

"…" Esa es Ofis cruzando los brazos.

La razón del _¿Por qué estoy despierto a este hora?..._ Al parecer, las chicas se colaron en mi cama algo de la madrugada, al inicio no las sentí, pero luego que empecé a sentir un poco de calor me desperté más temprano y las pude ver, muy bien acomodadas.

Al no poder estar más cómodo, tuve que salirme de la cama, y bueno ahora estoy en el suelo.

Las chicas agarraron la costumbre de escabullirse en la noche, sin que me diera cuenta, no sé cómo aprendieron este hábito, pero me hago una idea, tal vez se pusieron más cariñosa desde ese día que me creyeron muerto en la brecha dimensional.

Todos los días fueron así, me creerían algo… Tal vez antes pensaría, que ver a lindas chicas cada días a primera hora de la mañana será lo mejor, pero ahora solo siento que no tengo espacio en mi cama para mí, lo que me hace a veces pensar_… ¿Por qué lo permito?..._ Yo entiendo el cariño de las chicas, pero algo en mí, le empezó a molestar eso, de hecho, también tenía pensado muchas veces el decirles que no lo hagan e incluso una que otra vez lo pensé y que quería volver a dormir solo…

Desde que una vez lo pensé…- _Es Ella_-… Es raro que yo diga eso, pero creo que sería lo mejor, además mi corazón empezó a latir, no del modo feliz, sino de una manera que duele, como si sintiera culpa, en realidad no sé porque, pero quisiera sentir un poco de calma.

¡Tal vez me falte ese coraje de decirles que NO! ¡Pero no me gustaría que se sientan mal! Es por eso que no lo hice, solo espero encontrar una forma adecuada para decirles, y que tengamos un mutuo acuerdo.

Una vez le pregunte al sensei, pensé como alguien experimentado en esto me ayudaría.

"Sabes, solo como consejo, acostúmbrate. Míralo como práctica, tú no quieras ser un rey de un Harem ¿Verdad?... Ahora estas en una situación en la cual, ellas están en un modo – A mí, A mí, A mí- Buscando tu atención, tendrías que ser un poco más caballero y aceptar ¡Vamos se hombre! ¿Cuantos chicos de tu edad pueden decir que tiene el mismo problema? Solo acéptalo, al fin rehusarse no es una opción." Me dijo el sensei.

Ese pensamiento fue muy caballeroso.

No quede satisfecho con lo que me dijo, bueno yo entendí que si cometía un error, eso me llevaría un respuesta oscura y en realidad mejor evito eso, pero tampoco eso me ayudaría con lo que siento, esto es algo más creo, no sabría decir, pero es algo que necesito.

(TOC TOC)

Era alguien tocando la puerta.

"Buenos Días. Ise-sama, Rias-sama, Asia-sama. ¿Estas despiertos?" Esa era la voz de Ravel al otro lado.

Ella era la única que no tuvo la idea de venir a mi cama en plana madrugada.

"(Bostezando) Sii… Enntra." Le dije estirándome en el suelo.

Entonces la puerta empezó a abrirse, y cuando Ravel miro con curiosidad la cama.

"A-algo sorprendente paso. Ayer no sentí que nadie se moviera… Y-yo también quiera venir…" Dijo Ravel arrepentida y jugando con sus dedos.

Yo con una cara de sonámbulo, era prueba viviente de que no se podía dormir así, y aun así ella quiera también venir, mi cama es grande, pero… ¡Es que no hay sitio para tanta gente! Normalmente no me quejo, pero ¿Cómo voy a dormir otra vez?... Además una parte de mí, me dice que esto está mal.

"Fuaaa…" Esa era Rias despertando.

Al parecer, el ruido de la puerta la despertó.

"Uhhmm… Algo así sucedió en esta cama." Dijo Rias al observar.

Ella tenía una duda… _¿Cómo es que no las sintió?_ Me decía su rostro. Mientras tanto, Ravel fue a despertar una por una a las chicas.

"¡¿Verdad?! Rias-sama, usted me menciona ¿Qué hoy día es en que todos hagan su pacto con un mago y que también íbamos a recibir a una visita de un vampiro?" Dijo Ravel leyendo su agenda.

Entonces con eso logre abrir un poco más mis ojos, dejando de lado el tema de los magos, el tema de la visita de ese vampiro era lo que me preocupaba… ¡Pues era por Gasper, que pertenece a la familia Vladi!

Entonces Rias, estirando entre-cruzado su brazo derecho y levantado su brazo izquierdo, me mira.

"Es verdad, ¡Ravel! Te voy a encargar a Ise los asuntos de los magos. Como su manager, confió plenamente en ti." Dijo Rias sonriendo.

Entonces Ravel, muy emocionada, sacando pecho ante las palabras de Rias.

"¡Déjemelo a mí! ¡Ravel Fenix, Manager del Dragón Emperador Rojo! ¡Escogeré al mejor mago que este a la misma altura!" Lo Ravel, muy decidida.

Entonces ella me miro, y le me sentía feliz, pues lo que yo admiraba de Ravel, es que ella es de las que trabajan duro y en realidad gracias a ella fue como ascendí a demonio de clase media para la prueba, en serio en genial tenerla de ayuda.

Entonces Rias, terminado de estirar su cuerpo.

"Bueno, para empezar despertemos a las demás y tomemos desayuno." Dijo Rias sacudiendo a Asia.

Entonces yo, que seguía en el suelo, me acomode, yo quería dormir un poco más, pero…

"(Voz baja) NYAN!" Una voz debajo de mi cama.

Un Nyan...! ¿Por qué un Nyan...! Salió de bajo de mi cama?

Cuando yo me acosté y vi fijamente lo que había de bajo de mí cama.

¡Es Kuroka!... Ella juguetona, me dijo –Shh... – Con los dedos, con eso ella no quería ser descubierta… _¿Cómo tú también?_ Pensé, ella estaba de bajo de mi cama, me había guiñado el ojo y que se ponía en una pose en la cual me enseñaba una vista de sus pechos, cubierto por su kimono, y sus hermosas piernas… ¡ELLA ESTÁ JUGANDO CONMIGO!

A esa gata, le estaba jugar conmigo, no en el sentido literal de la palabra, sino más en el sentido que le gustaba verme metido en problemas.

Ella empezó a vivir en la casa debido a la petición del sensei… (Desde ahora el equipo de Vali, Kuroka y Le Fay, van a vivir con ustedes, no van hacer nada malo, así que llévense bien. De Azazel, que los quiere mucho.) Decía la carta cuando Le Fay no las entrego.

Bueno tenía sus lados buenos, en primera; Kuroka empezó a enseñar a Koneko-chan sobre los jutsus, eso ayudaría mucho en el desarrollo de pelea en Koneko-chan y en segunda, estaba Ley Fay, ella podía controlar y ser la razón de Kuroka, la pobre tuvo que pedir, reiteradamente disculpas, por las acciones de Kuroka, además había muchas habitaciones, debido que la casa es de 6 pisos, Ley Fay era muy útil en sí.

Al comienzo las chicas, se sintieron un poco extrañadas, pues, en si con el grupo de Vali, éramos rivales… _¿Saben que estamos viviendo con enemigo?_... Pero luego poco a poco aceptaron la idea.

Entonces en pleno despertar de las chicas.

(Toc Toc)

Alguien había tocado la puerta.

"U-uhhhh… Disculpen ¿pero vieron a Kuroka-san por aquí?" Dijo muy tímida, Ley Fay, solo sacando su cabeza y guardado el resto de su cuerpo detrás de la puerta.

Entonces al percatarme, vi a Koneko-chan, ya despierta, que ella en modo Nekomata, empezó a olfatear la habitación,

"¡Que haces aquí! ¡Onee-sama!" Dijo Koneko-chan.

Luego las demás chicas se sorprendieron por las palabras de Koneko-chan, pues, no esperaban que Kuroka estaría en la habitación.

"Hihihihi… Parecen que no descubrieron Ise NYAN!" Dijo Kuroka muy juguetona saliendo de la cama.

¿Por qué dices no descubrieron? ¡Acaso te gusta verme en problemas ¿Verdad?! ¡No crees mal entendidos por favor!...

Luego de esas palabras, las chicas me empezaron a mirarme fijamente… _¡Sus miradas duelen!_

¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?!... Kuroka, muy descarada salió de la habitación y Ley Fay le siguió… Al parecer, su cometido ya fue cumplido.

"¡ISE!" Ese fue el gritó de las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Sin darme cuenta, las chicas no decidieron preguntarme y de frente se fueron al castigo… _¡Mendiga Gata!_ Ese fue mi reclamo... Poco a poco sentí como algo injusto iba a suceder, ¡YO SOLO QUERÍA DORMIR T-T!

* * *

_**Camino a la escuela.**_

"(Suspiro) ¡Hombre! ¡Que mañana!" Dije guardan mis manos en los bolsillos.

Después del incidente de esta mañana, yo había decidido ir más temprano a la escuela, quería un tiempito para mí solo, no es que este resentido, sino que quería pensar.

"Aun no puedo creer, que Rossweisse-san, sea la que me hizo el almuerzo esta vez." Dije sosteniendo una caja de ventó.

"Que más esperabas, después de lo que le dijiste ayer, ella busca una forma de agradecerte." Ese fue Mi otro yo.

Son las pocas veces con la que hablo con Tesh también, pues, mayormente paro con las chicas del club, solo cuando entreno o cuando realmente sé que estoy muy solo, puedo hablar con él.

"¿En serio?" le conteste.

"Bueno yo lo entiendo de esa manera." Me dijo Tesh.

"Ya veo, pero no importa, será la primera vez que pruebo su cocina." Dije Feliz.

"Ehh… Issei" Dijo Tesh.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunte.

"Hay una etiqueta en la parte inferior de la esquina de la caja de ventó." Dijo Tesh

.Entonces, por lo que me dijo, yo revise la caja de ventó… _¡Es una caja de supermercado_! Dije, y en la etiqueta decía – Precio 200 yenes –.

"¡Waooo…!" Dije sorprendido.

"¿Por qué te sorprendes?" Pregunto Tesh.

Tesh no lo sabía, pero Rossweisse-san, era también conocida por ser una tacaña ahorrativa, que le gustaba ir a tiendas con descuento y siempre a las que iba eran las tiendas de 100 yenes, que comprara algo más caro que eso, bueno me sentí feliz.

"Solo que ella comprara algo más de 100 yenes, es algo increíble." Lo dije más animado.

Después de eso guarde la caja de ventó y seguí caminando.

"¿En qué piensas?" Me pregunto Tesh.

"¿Pensé que sabrías?" Le dije bromeando.

"Yo no puedo leer tu mente." Me dijo él.

Después de esa aclaración, comenzamos la charla.

"Es sobre el futuro." Le dije colocando mis manos en la nuca.

"¿Tu futuro? Me sorprendes que pienses en algo así y no solo en pechos." Me dijo Tesh en broma.

"¡Oye! (u.u) No es que fuera un adicto a ellos." Le dije en protesta.

"Sii… Claroo…" Me dijo Tesh en sarcasmo.

Es raro, que él está haciendo una que otra broma. En realidad, tenía razón, pero no quería perder contra él.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Quieres que te cuente?!" Le dije intentando cambiar el tema.

"Está bien" Dijo él.

Entonces me relaje, y lo empecé a aclarar mis ideas para hablar.

"Sabes, en este año pasaron muchas cosas. Una de ella fue convertirme en demonio y que eso diera un cambio a mí vida por más de 360°" Le dije.

"Eso es verdad, créeme que fui yo también el sorprendido sobre como pasaron las cosas." Me dijo Tesh.

"Después de todo eso me estaba preguntando ¿Qué sucederá más adelante?" Dije.

De hecho, este corto año con lo que estuve como demonio, ya tenía 2 vidas, humano de día y demonio de noche.

Al inicio fueron simples tareas, como hacer contratos con algunos humanos, realizar uno que otro encargo para el grupo, pero después es en donde empezaron a ponerse difícil las cosas, como ir a cazar a demonios vagabundos, al inicio me fue difícil, pero me fui asimilando poco a poco y por eso me tenía que hacer más fuerte, después me entero de los Raiting Games, aquel juego entre demonios de clase alta, hasta ahora en todos los que participe, en todos termine muy lastimando, pues, cada enemigo de cada juego eran muy hábiles, por eso tenía que ser más fuerte aun.

Y ahora lo último… ¡Me preguntaba de donde salían los dioses malignos, terroristas, viejos demonios antiguas y usuarios de Longinos! ¡Por favor! ¡Denme un respiro! Creo que cada vez que avanzo las cosas se pones aún más difícil.

Por eso momentos de paz, como ir a la escuela y tener un día cualquiera, era muy grato para mí, en realidad no lo veía de esa forma antes de reencarnar, antes yo estaba atento a qué hora terminaría las clases y salir lo más rápido de las escuela, pero ahora no, después de todo la paz es lo mejor, desearía que esto continuara así un poco más.

"Después de lo que Ddraig y tú me contaran todo lo sucedido, durante el tiempo que fui sellado, se ve que no la tuviste fácil." Dijo Tesh.

"Es por eso que la paz es lo mejor." Le conteste.

Ahora lo último, después del incidente en el inframundo, supe que tenía poder divino, del ¿Por qué? eso aun para sigue siendo un misterio para mí, pero también gane mucho con ello al igual como demonio, me pude hacer más cercano a Kiba y Sirzechs-sama gracias a Tesh, también fue el que ayudo en momentos difíciles como el problema en España y arreglar las cosas son Saji, de hecho el también se preocupa por Ddraig y es ahora como mi maestro en los entrenamientos, él quiera que sea más fuerte cada día y me desarrolle con el poder divino, después de todo somos compañeros.

"Oye… ¿Cómo crees que sea el futuro más adelante?" Le pregunte a Tesh.

"Uhhh… No lo sé, pero si es como las cosas me decís y lo que sucede ahora, creo que solo nos queda prepararnos, recuerda que en cualquier momento algo puede pasar, además no sé hasta cuando este dragón seguirá durmiendo." Dijo Tesh.

"¿Qué cómo sigue Ddraig?" le pregunte.

"Él está bien, pero aun no entiendo ¿Por qué sigue durmiendo? … Ya bueno, yo solo creo que él va despertar en cualquier momento." Dijo Tesh analítico.

Yo solo sonreír por eso, al parecer Ddraig solo le gusta dormir, bueno si dice que va a despertar en cualquier momento, entonces estoy tranquilo.

Entonces algo se me vino a la mente.

"Tesh... sabes me preguntaba ¿Qué pasara cuando ya perfección el poder divino?" Le pregunte.

La razón de mi pregunta es, que en primera; soy un demonio, que un demonio tengo poder divino es un fenómeno muy raro, eso no es como la fusión de una espada sagrada con una demoniaca, en si cuando estaba en mis ratos libres estaba en la biblioteca y buscaba algún fenómeno parecido, pero al parecer nadie había escrito un suceso similar, por eso también me preocupaba por esos también… ¿Qué pasara cuando ellos lo descubran?

Tesh lo estaba pesando, al parecer él no lo había planeado.

"En realidad, eso es muy buena pregunta." Dijo Tesh como respuesta.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Ahora un nuevo problema!

"Por ahora está bien mantenerlo como ahora, ya cuando el momento llegue llegara, para serte sincero, eso no lo había pensado… ¿Qué será cuando ya puedas usar este poder?" Dijo Tesh.

Como demonio, mi futuro ya lo tenía planeado, en primera; yo podía vivir por mucho tiempo, según los libros de la biblioteca, el tener la ventaja de vivir por mucho tiempo, puede que llegue a corromper… ¡Más objetivos! Eso era la respuesta. Debido a eso a que no quería que eso pasase, solo decidí buscar más objetivos que cumplir.

¡No lo sé! ¡Volver independiente y participar en algunos Raiting Games y ganar títulos!

Pero antes de eso tenía que ser demonio de clase alta, en segunda; también estaba el programa del Dragón Oppai, mi programa infantil del inframundo, Sirzechs-sama me dijo que será muy difícil que a los niños le deje de gustar, también me convertí por eso en rival de Serafall-sama, ella también tiene su propio programa en la Tv, el programa de la chica mágica Levitan-chan, lo bueno es que a ambos no está yendo bien y es una competencia amistosa.

También quería ayudar a cumplir los proyectos de Rias y el de mis compañeros. Bueno eso era maso menos lo que tenía pensado como demonio.

Como un humano, pues, seria graduarme de la academia Kuou e ir a la universidad, de hecho cuando lleguen mis padres, ello irán conmigo a un consejo vocacional, yo estaba en segundo año y yo ya había llenado un formulario sobre lo que quería ser en el futuro, yo solo espero no meter la pata.

También el disfrutar mi vida como escolar, con mis amigos, Matsuda y Motohama, desde que me volví demonio, no he podido salir con ellos como antes, solo espero que nuestra amistad dure por mucho tiempo.

"¡Oye Issei! ¿Te puedo decir algo?" Dijo Tesh un poco seria.

"¿Qué cosa es?" Le pregunte dudoso.

Entonces Tesh, me empezó a explicar, tal vez lo que necesitaba oír.

"A veces Issei, el planear algo es muy bueno, eso demuestra el grado de interés que tiene por realizar dicha tarea, son pocas personas que ya tienen un futuro bien visto y otros recién se pregunta ¿Qué are?" Dijo Tesh.

"¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?" Le pregunte pensativo.

"No quiero que lo veas, que yo no quiero o que sea pesimista, pero a veces lo que viene adelante, es algo que nunca pensamos, es decir; lo que nosotros pensamos cómo será el futuro, no siempre resulta como queremos, siempre ganamos algo o siempre perdemos algo, esa es la ley de la vida para avanzar, yo en particular, tenía otro tipo de futuro pensado para ti." Dijo Tesh.

Eso lo que me dijo me dejo muy pensativo…"_No siempre resulta lo que queremos"_… de hecho el tenia razón en esa parte, porque ni yo tenía pensado, volver con vida de la brecha dimensional e incluso saber que tenía poder divino, eso me agarro de sorpresa.

"Ya veo, lo que me dices es que no siempre lo que planeamos sale, pero eso no significa que hay algo que nos espera más adelante ¿Verdad?" le dije más animado.

"Exacto… ¿Cómo es que lo entendiste a la primera? Me dijo Tesh muy sorprendido.

" ¡Oye! ¿Qué me quisiste decir con eso?" Le dije en queja.

Tesh solo se puso a reír, él siempre me veía como su objeto de chiste… ¡OYE! ¡SABES TENGO SENTIMIENTOS!

Después de todo, nos quedamos charlando un poco más, y eso lo que me dijo me dejo pensando, creo que mejor será aprovechar mi presente ahora, si eso es lo que are.

Y continúe mi camino a la escuela.

* * *

_**En la escuela.**_

Yo ya había llegado a la entrada de la academia.

"¡Ise-sama!" alguien me llamaba.

Yo conocía esa voz, y entonces me di vuelta.

"¿Ravel? ¿Paso algo?" Le pregunte.

Entonces Ravel, al parecer está recuperando el aliento, empezó a sacar algo de su cartera.

"Ufff… Qué bueno que lo encuentro, sabe que Rias-sama me dijo que le avisase sobre el un tema que más tarde abra en la sala del club." Dijo ella leyendo su agenda.

"¿En serio? ¿Sabes para qué es ese tema?" le pregunto pensado.

"Si, creo que es sobre el tema de los pactos." Dijo ella guardando su agenda.

Ya veo, con que ya era hora de ver ese asunto.

Entonces mira a Ravel, está un poco cansado, al parecer me estuvo buscado cuando salí de casa.

"Va veo… ¡Muchas gracias Ravel!" Le dije muy feliz.

"No hay de qué. Ise-sama, después de todo es mi trabajo como manager." Dijo ella muy orgullosa.

Me hacia sentir feliz, que Ravel, me ayudara mucho con esto, tenerla cerca era muy bueno.

"Bueno, Ise-sama, me voy a adelantar, no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día… ¡Nos vemos!" Me dijo ella con una sonrisa y despidiéndose con la mano.

Yo también levante mi mano y me despedí. Ver a mi junior tranquila en su primer día me dio alegría.

Entonces…

(Plash…)

"Auchh…" Dije sobándome la cabeza. "¡¿Qué fue eso?!" dije al voltear.

Atrás mío, había 2 chicos, esos chicos eran los que me habían golpeado.

"Ahss… (¬_¬)" Dijo Tesh en disgusto.

La reacción de Tesh no fue buena, de hecho, creo que ya sé porque reacciono así, era mis amigos, Matsuda y Motohama, al parecer estaban temblando de cólera.

"¿Por qué estabas con la nueva estudiante de primer año, Ravel?" Dijo Motohma con el puño en alto.

"¿Ahh..? Saben que estoy con Ravel, porque sus padres me encargaron que la cuide." Dije en respuesta.

"¡No puede ser! Ya es malo que nuestras grandes Idols de la escuela, Asia-chan, Rias-sempai, Himejami-sempai, Toujou Koneko-chan, Xenovia-chan e Irina-chan, este caminado contigo de lado a lado… ¡Eso no es justo T_T!" Dijo Matsuda llorando de su suerte.

Al parecer eso no fue lo que ellos esperaban, de hecho, yo podía sentir un gran peligro alrededor de la escuela, pude ver a mis costados algunos chicos lanzándome miradas de odio, era igual que las de Matsuda y Motohama, creo que me convertí en la mira asesina de los chicos de la academia.

"¡Oh Por favor! Sabe que aburren con sus quejas ¿verdad?" dijo la voz de una chica.

Yo conocía esa voz, sin duda esto se ponía peor.

"Saben, la gente bella tiene gustos bizarros, tal vez vieron algo en Hyoudu como un bicho raro y por eso el aprovechando eso las atrajo para el solo." Dijo la chica pervertida de lentes.

Esa era Kiryuu, ella me estaba definiendo como una rareza… _¿Qué insinúas?_ Bueno, ya que me quejo.

"¡Ayaa….!" Dijeron esos idiotas al juntar sus puños.

¿Qué mierda? ¡Acaso ahora estos le dan la razón!

"Ya veo, eso quiere decir…. ¡Que tenemos esperanzas!" Dijeron los idiotas saltando agarrados de las manos, como chicas.

Entonces, después de eso Motahama, recapacito y empezó a hablar.

"¿Pero? Si somos igual de raros y perdedores como Hyoudo, en lo que es con una chica bella… ¿Por qué el si tiene oportunidad?" Dijo Motohoma sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

¡Oye! ¡No me califiques de esa manera!

Entonces, en pleno Kiryuu hablo.

"Tranquilícense, tal vez Hyoudo, solo tenga más suerte que ustedes 2, eso lo convierte en un pervertido mayor, si lo vemos de esa forma… Sera mejor que se rindan con esas esperanzas suyas." Dijo Kiryuu acomodan sus lentes y sonriendo.

¡Esta maldita de Kiryuu! ¡Ella siempre fue así! Ella creyó que los estaba consolando con lo que dijo, de hecho en un acto de lastima, ella le empezó a dar de palmaditas en la espalda… ¡ES TU CULPA EN PRIMER LUGAR QUE ESTÉN ASÍ! Por si fuera poco, ella le encantaba llamarme pervertido e idiota liberta, bueno en si ya no me dejaba llevar mucho por eso y lo ignore.

Entonces Kiryuu, se levantó y me miro.

"¡Oye Hyoudo! Es verdad cierto rumor." Dijo ella apachándose en el pobre Matsuda.

Entonces un poco nervioso, le conteste.

"¿De qué rumor me hablas?" le pregunte un poco nervioso.

"Es que he escuchado por ahí, que llamas a Rias-sempai, sin el honorifico y solo por su nombre." Dijo ella.

GULP

Trague saliva.

Esto era malo, no solo los 2 idiotas, de mi frente, estaban más que serios con esa pregunta - ¿Es verdad eso?- preguntándome con su mirada. Sino, que al parecer alrededor mío, había un grupo de chicos, que se quedaron parados viéndome fijamente, podía sentir mucha tensión ene se momento.

Pensándolo bien, tal vez sucedió por un descuido mío, yo le dije a Rias, que mientras estemos en la academia le llamaría _Buchuo… _Pero tal vez me descuide.

¡Maldita Kiryuu! ¡Yo no quiero convertirme en enemigo de los chicos de la academia!

Sabía que esto era, pero luego…

(Ding dong)

Ese fue la campana de entrada.

"¡Me gustaría hablar más contigo, pero si no hace tarde para las clases!" Eso le dije y salí lo más rápido de allí.

"¡Entonces es verdad!" Dijo la pervertida de lentes.

Esa maldita, por su culpa podía sentir, como cada una de las miradas de odio de los chicos se clavaban como estacas… ¡ESTO ES LO PEOR!

Lo bueno, que nada mal salió después, hasta la hora de la reunión en el club.

* * *

_**En la reunión del club.**_

Después de tener un días más tranquilo que de la mañana, nos reunimos para el asunto de los magos en el club.

"Muy bien, espero que presten atención, saben para lo que los llame aquí. A partir de ahora vamos hablar sobre el pacto de los magos" Dijo Rias.

Yo estaba un poco ansioso sobre este tema, pero más un poco preocupado, la relación entre un mago y un demonio es una tradición profunda y antigua.

Entonces Rias, no empezó a explicar:

"Lo más importante de la relación entre magos y demonios, son 3 puntos esenciales: En primera; el mago que hace pacto con un demonio, lo puede utilizar a este como su guardaespaldas, esto es de gran ayuda para el mago, tener un demonio poderoso cuando llega el momento" Dijo Rias.

Lo que se me vino a la mente, fueron esos gánster o yakusas, eso tipos eran muy rudos.

Después de eso, Rias levantando ahora 2 dedos, empezó a hablar.

"En segundo lugar; los mago hacen un pacto porque quieren desarrollar las técnicas y conocimiento de un demonio; es decir, que los magos realizan su investigación sobre el inframundo, para ellos el aprender ese tipo de conocimiento les es muy importante." Dijo Rias.

Entonces, se me ocurrió que tal eso era una buena opción, pues en si los magos no pueden ir libremente al inframundo e investigarlo por su cuenta, al hacer eso se les verían como una amenaza para los habitantes del inframundo, eso me recuerda cuando el grupo de Vali entro con facilidad al inframundo, ello lo hicieron ilegalmente, es porque ellos son bestialmente poderosos.

Si no eres demonio o ángel caído, no podrías ingresar al inframundo con facilidad, por eso para un mago el hacer eso, se vería en problemas con el consejo de magos también.

"Y por último, los magos hacen un pacto con un demonio par sus estatus. El hacer un pacto con un demonio poderoso va hacer una gran suerte para ellos. Si hay algún problema, nosotros respondemos a las invocaciones. En si eso es el deber de un demonio de clase alta."

Al parecer el último punto fue más sencillo…

"Vaya la vida sí que te da sorpresas… ¡Nunca me imaginé ser invocada por un mago!" Dijo Xenovia.

Tenía razón, de hecho eso me recuerda lo que me dijo Tesh,… _No siempre resulta lo que queremos… _Esa frase se me quedo grabada.

Y con una pequeña risilla, Rias explica.

"Bueno, para terminar. Usualmente los magos invocan demonios y monstruos. Es por eso que quiero que todos ustedes le den la importancia que se lo merece. Los pactos no se pueden romper con facilidad, si hacen un pacto, se debe trabajar arduamente. Pero recuerden con quien hacer el pacto, si lo hacemos magos de bajo calibre, las personas pensaran en nuestra calidad, y eso por eso que escojan al mejor compañero posible para el pacto, para nosotros los demonios es asunto de puro negocio, este tipo de asuntó es lo que nos convierte en demonios" Dijo Rias.

(¡Si!)

Le contestamos todos con la cabeza.

Un pacto con un mago.

¡Espero encontrar al mejor compañero posible! ¡Tal vez me consiga una muy sexy bruja! Y ella me diria:

"(_Demonio-Chan…_ ¿_Escucharías mí_ _D-e-s-e-o*?)"_

_Sí que sí, pero voy acariciar tus pechos como pago, como siempre._

_Iyaan. Demonio-chan se más gentil, soy muy sensible._

¡Eso sería maravilloso!

"Ise-sempai, no piense en cosas sucias" Dijo Koneko-chan

Ella tenía la costumbre de sentirse en mi regazo, y me pellizco el muslo… _¡Como es que sabe lo pienso!_

Entonces Rias, viendo al reloj.

"Bueno creo que ya es hora. El que lidera el consejo de magos nos va a contactar y es por eso que quiero que se comporten" dijo Rias preparando la visita.

Entonces Koneko-chan, se pone de pie y se siente a mi lado, como manda una buena educación.

Entonces en breve, empezó a salir un símbolo.

"Es el símbolo de Mefistófeles" dijo Kiba.

¿En serio? ¡Es ese demonio antiguo, él es un ser legendario, no solo porque es parte de las cases de los demonios extra, si no que fue también hizo un pacto con el ancestro de Georg!

De aquel símbolo salió un holograma.

En aquel holograma, se podía ver a un hombre de media edad, refinado sentado en una elegante silla… Él tenía un cabello con un buen peinado arreglado por el gel. Su cabello tenía una mezcla muy particular de rojo y azul, y también tenía unos afilados ojos al igual que si cabello, el ojo derecho es rojo y el ojo izquierdo es azul, por alguna razón el poseía una aura misteriosa que el Rey demonio Ajuka de Bélcebu. Aquella mirada feroz la trasformo en una terrorífica sonrisa.

"(Oh, Rias-chan. Tanto tiempo)" Dijo el hombre del holograma.

Me calme al ver que su tono no era atemorizante, si no más sereno.

"Cuanto tiempo Mefistofeles-sama" Dijo Rias muy educada.

"(No hay duda, que en la familia Gremory, tanto tu madre, abuela y bisabuela fueran de las damas más bellas que hubo)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama como cumplido.

"¡Muchas Gracias!" Dijo Rias como respuesta.

Entonces Rias se voltea y no presenta.

"Todos. Esta persona es uno de los Demonios Extra y también es el presidente del consejo de magos. Mefistófeles-sama" Dijo Rias muy educada.

"Hola con todos. Yo soy Mefistófeles, si necesitan saber más pueden consultar algunos libros sobre mí" Dijo el interesado.

Yo sabía de él, gracias a las clases de la madre de Rias en el inframundo, de hecho, lo más importante que se, es que él se quedó en el mundo humano, después de que Georg Fausto muriese, pero que él era el presidente del consejo de magos, eso mí me sorprendió.

"¿Tienes una casa Familiar en el inframundo o está en el mundo humano?" le preguntó por curiosidad.

Entonces Rias, fue la que me contesto.

"Mefistófeles-sama, es uno de los más demonios más viejos que tiene le inframundo, y como miembro de las familias extra, el sí posee una casa, pero el pasa casi todo su tiempo en el mundo humano, de hecho, el que cuida su casa en el inframundo el Tanmin-sama" Dijo Rias.

"¿No me digas qué…?" Le dije estupefacto.

¡Mi sorpresa fue grande, pues para mí eso fue una gran sorpresa!

"(Es verdad, Como demonio de clase alta, yo tenía mis piezas malignas intactas, una vez Tanmin-kun vino al inframundo, intentado salvar a su tribu de dragones de la extinción, asi que le di mi pieza de reina, su acción fue muy noble. Como yo no participo en eso de los Raiting Games y en los asuntos del inframundo, dejo que el hago lo que le plazca)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama sonriente.

¡Vaya lo que uno aprende cosas en los lugares más inesperados! ¡Bueno, yo tengo experiencia propia cuando me entere de lo de Tesh!

Entonces me imagine, al bonito Tanmin como reina, a pesar de ser un viejo Rey dragón.

Entonces Ravel, sin mucho ruido me empieza decir algo.

"(Voz baja) Ise-sama, sabía usted que, el señor Mefistófeles-sama, es el demonio más cercano al antiguo gobierno, antiguos reyes demonios, a él no le gustó mucho sus ideas, así que también ese fue un motivo se fuera al mundo humano" Me dijo Ravel.

¡¿Qué también viejo es entonces?!... Él estaba desde aquella época en el mundo humano, no me imagino mucho su edad actual, pero si son seres como los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, ellos tenían la habilidad de cambiar su apariencia y verse más jóvenes, pero aun así tenía una actitud de una persona mayor.

"(¿Rias-chan como se encuentran tu abuelos y los demás? A pasado mucho desde que se retiraron)" pregunto Mefistófeles-sama.

"Se encuentran muy bien, ellos están viviendo tranquilamente en el territorio Gremory, le voy hacer llegar su saludo." Dijo Rias.

"Espero que siguas los pasos de tu familia, Los Gremory siempre fueron gente respetada en el inframundo e incluso en el antiguo gobierno." Dijo Mefistofeles-sama recordando.

"No se preocupes. A si será." Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

Rias me había contado antes, que su abuelo le iba a dejar todo al próximo heredero de la familia, y ese puesto lo tenía Rias.

Me dijo que también al igual que su abuelo, ella ya tenía planeado su retiro, que me sorprendió, pues ella todavía no es la cabeza de su familia y ya tenía planeado todo su futuro, cumplir con su deber como miembro de los Gremory y realizar sus sueños. Después de eso ella decidió vivir en Japón, pero eso será todavía en mucho tiempo… ¿Me pregunto cómo será Japón para entonces?

Ellos continuaron hablando de la sociedad actual del inframundo.

"Así que, Mefistofelese-sama ¿Ya fue a hablar con Sona?" Pregunto Rias.

"(No, desafortunadamente tendre que hablar a ella más tarde. Escuche que tuvo unos nuevos siervos, y por eso es que estoy hablando don ustedes primero. Por cierto, ya he hablado con Sairaorg Bael-kun y Seekvaira Agares-chan)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama un poco animado.

"Entiendo, con que Sona, tiene nuevos siervos." Dijo Rias pensativa.

Un poco que me sorprendí, pues, yo también escuche eso por parte de Saji, pero no esperaba que Kaichou reclutaras a nuevos siervos, de hecho, para que los reclutara es que debió de verles algo especial.

Los nuevos que son, una torre y un caballero, van hacer los miembros adicionales, ¿Serán estudiantes de la academia?, bueno la mayoría de nosotros estudiamos aquí.

Entonces antes de seguir hablando, Mefistófeles-sama me empezó a observar.

El me miraba con aquellos ojos filosos, su expresión es la de alguien que parecía intentar recordar algo.

"(Rias-chan ¿Ese chico es tu siervo verdad?)" Pregunto Mefistofeles-sama muy dudoso.

Rias se sorprendió por la pregunta, peor le contesto.

"Asi es, él es Hyoudo Issei. También el actual Dragón emperador Rojo… ¿Pensé que los sabias?" Dijo Rias dudosa.

De hecho, había algo en esa expresión de Mefistófeles-sama, no es como si no lo supiera, pero era algo incómodo.

"(Hyoudo ¿Verdad? Te podrías acercar por favor.)" Me dijo el Mefistófeles-sama.

Yo me sentí algo extrañado, en realidad no solo yo, el resto del grupo también se impresiono por aquel favor de parte de Mefistófeles-sama.

Entonces me levante de asiento, y Rias abriendo campo se retiró, Yo ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca el holograma… ¿Para qué me llamo?

Sin ninguna palabra, la imagen de Mefistófeles-sama, me empezó a observar detalladamente… _¿Saben que un hombre te haga esto es muy incómodo?_ Pensé, pues solo me pidió pararme lo más cercano a él.

"_Voz Baja_ (Eso no puede ser, pero me recuerdas a alguien)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama.

No puede escuchar lo que dijo, pero por la expresión pude ver que estuvo sorprendido por algo.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" le pregunte dudoso.

Entonces antes que Mefistófeles-sama empezará hablar.

"Disculpen la demora, yo fui el último en quedarse antes de salir… ¡Oh se es Mefistófeles-sama!" Dijo muy con una sonrisa el sensei.

Después de eso, parece que Mefistófeles-sama, cambio su ánimo y se olvidó y comenzó hablarle al sensei.

"(Hey, Hey, Hey. No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi, pero como no estabas decidí hablar con Rias primero.)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama con una sonrisa.

"Al parecer el consejo de magos, debe estar en un mal momento para que no te nos aparezcas… ¿Te gustaría beber la próxima vez? Tengo un buen licor Irlandés." Dijo el Sensei sin perder su carisma.

Algo me dice que estos 2 se conoce ya hace mucho tiempo.

"¿Lo conoces?" Le pregunte.

Entonces el sensei, con sus manos en la cintura me explica.

"Aja… Desde ya hace tiempo, Cuando Mefisto se distancio del viejo gobierno de los demonios, nosotros los de Grigori, lo contactamos personalmente." Dijo el sensei.

"(Hasta ahora sigo asistiendo por la ayuda de Grigori, bueno tiene sus ventajas el tener un contacto como el Ex-gobernador de los ángeles caídos.)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama

Tanto el Sensei, como Mefistófeles-sama. Se perdieron en sus charlas, por lo poco que escuche y entendí fue. Que estaban hablando sobre las facciones mitológicas que aún no se unieron a la alianza de las 3 Facciones, debido a que algunas tenían un recelo con la historia contada por la Santa biblia, que fue la que tomo mayor fuerza en el mundo, dejando de lado que algunas mitologías se perdieran en el tiempo.

¡La discusión de estos 2 estas a un nivel que un poco me cuestas entenderlo!

Después de su charla, ellos volvieron al punto general del asunto.

"(Lamento haber tardado Rias-chan. Ahora, les mando las especificaciones de los magos con los que quieren hacer un pacto)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama haciendo un espiral con su dedo.

De hecho se creó un círculo mágico, y de eso circulo empezó a salir muchos, pero mucho documentos.

_¡Esto no tiene fin!_ Dije de asombro, pues no paraba de salir más documentos.

Entonces Kiba y Akeno-san empezaron a recoger una pila de documentos y los demás le seguimos la corriente.

Por la característica que poder, estos eran documentos de presentación, había información vital, la imagen del mago, y toda la experiencia detallada en ella, parecía un curriculum vitae.

Entonces un poco confundido por el papeleo, Rossweisse-san se me acerca.

"Estos ahora es nuestro trabajo, entre todos estos documentos, tenemos que empezar a revisarlos y darle un visto bueno a nuestro nuevo pactado." Me dijo ella, pero continuo "Eso me recuerda que hubo una época en donde algunos magos se peleaban por ver quien así un pacto con cierto Demonio primero." Dijo ella cargando dichos documentos.

Entonces dividimos las montañas de los documentos en filas grandes, era demasiadas.

La primera que tenía un montón de documentos era Rias.

"Ya veo, eso era predecible, pues, seguro el que quiera hacer un pacto contigo pensó que también podría controlar a tus siervos, y como vienes de la familia Gremory, seguro pensaron entender una buena relación con ellos." Dijo el sensei.

Viéndolo de eso punto de vista, Rias tenía que escoger entonces con mucho cuidado a su compañero, en si eso no iba hacer una tarea fácil.

Después de Rias, la que le seguía en gran pila de documentos, era Rossweisse-san.

"Al parecer aquellos que quieren hacer un pacto conmigo, desean los conocimientos en Asgard y sobre todo la información sobre el árbol de la vida. Yggdrasil." Dijo ella calculando su valor.

Ella era una fuente de sabiduría, según para los magos, en si también es una valquiria, una semidiosa, que luego se convirtió en un demonio, ella es una pieza única para cualquier mago.

En quien seguía después fue, Asia… ¡ASIA! Me sorprendí.

"T-tantos solo para mí" Dijo Asia tímida.

El hecho que tenga tanto, es debido a su habilidad de sanar por su Sacred Gear.

"(La habilidad que posee está señorita, tiene mucho mérito en el mucho de los magos, es uno de los aspecto más importante de cualquier era o época. Algunos son muy reconocido por esa habilidad y lograr marcar un buen estatus.)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama explicando.

Desde ese punto de vista, es un buen negocio, pero estaba preocupado por Asia de ¿Cómo será su compañero?

"¡Asia! ¡Tiene que elegir con mucho cuidado a tu compañero! ¡No permitas que se un tipo malicioso!" Le dije muy preocupado.

Aún tenía ese complejo de sobreprotector cuando se trata e Asia…

"(Son gente escogida por el consejo de magos, así que no debería de ver una persona mala.)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama.

"No te preocupes, Ise. Rias y yo ayudaremos a asesorar a Asia con su compañeros, no dejaremos que haga un mal pacto" me dijo Akeno-san tranquila.

Bueno, sin son ella entonces, ya no tenía que preocuparme.

Después el orden fue: Yo, Kiba, Akeno-san, Xenovia, Koneko-chan y Gasper. Gasper fue el que tuvo menos documentos.

Después de un análisis, el sensei empezó hablar:

"Bueno, el resultado solo me sorprendió un poco, de Gasper y Koneko-chan, fue debido que sus habilidad todavía no se han desarrollado por completo y no han destacado, pero eso es cuestión de tiempo, del resto que son: 'El Dragón emperador Rojo, el dueño de la sacro-espada demoniaca, y la hija de Barakiel, solo en Ise, pensé que tendría más solicitudes, pero viéndolo así ustedes fueron muy solicitados más de lo normal." Dijo el sensei sobándose la barbilla.

En sí, si es por eso, algunos que no escogieron a Gasper es porque no saben mucho de su poder… bueno, yo tampoco lo había visto.

En sí, será un duro trabajo revisar uno por uno estos documentos.

"(En si la mayoría de los magos que están hay son del montón.)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama con una carcajada.

¿Está bien, que él se exprese de esa forma?

"En si, como dije antes, solo me sorprendió que Ise, solo tuviera esas solicitudes, a pesar de tener muy buenos méritos y ser muy popular en el inframundo." Dijo el Sensei.

"(Tienes razón, pero yo creo que es más para proteger su imagen de los magos, según los informes que me mandaron del chico dragón, tu posees un reputación algo vulgar, y bueno, tienes una que otra técnica pervertida y que te llamen Dragón Oppai, no ayuda mucho, para el estatus de un mago. Es más una diferencia de valores y costumbres)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama.

¡Nunca creí verlo de esa forma! ¡Me sentía un poco avergonzado, que en el inframundo me conozcan por el Dragón Oppai y que sobre todo, sea muy popular! U_U

Después de aclararse la garganta, Mefistófeles-sama, empezó a hablar.

"(Como sea, estos son todos los documentos, hasta el momento. Seria maravillosa que nos contactaran si encuentras a alguien adecuado.)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama.

"¿Hay más?" le pregunte sorprendido.

Entonces, el señor Mefistófeles-sama, me explica.

"(Por supuesto, los demonios pueden tener pactos con cualquier mago, debido a que nosotros vivimos por mucho tiempo y ellos no, si el mago muere o incumple con su paga acordado por el pacto, también se da el caso que el pacto se solo limitado, por ejemplo; por un año; nosotros estamos obligados a buscar a otro mago, pero en si te van a llegar varias cantidades de solicitudes de magos, en si un demonio no tiene un solo pactado.)" Me explico Mefistófeles-sama.

En si esto era un buen negocia para los demonio, yo creí que los pactos eran como los leí antes en algún manga o cuento de terror, donde se tenía que hacer cosas macabras para hacerlo, pero veo que estaba equivocado.

Entonces, mientras recogíamos los documentos, Mefistófeles-sama vio de cerca ahora a Ravel.

"(Disculpa, pero acaso ¿Perteneces a la familia Fénix?)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama.

Entonces Ravel, demostrando su educación que le enseñaron en una casa noble, muestra lo aprendido frente a Mefistófeles-sama.

"S-sí. Me llamo Ravel Fénix." Dijo ella con mucha elegancia.

Entonces Mefistófeles-sama, se empezó a rascar la barbilla y explico lo siguiente.

"(Muy bien, pequeña dama… Les voy a contar algo que estaba como clasificado y que solo está en conocimiento de nuestra organización. Parece que un grupo de magos rebeldes han unido fuerzas con lo que queda de los magos de la Brigada el Caos y que han continuado hacer contratos con los que están relacionados con la casa Fénix)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama muy serio.

"…"

Nos quedamos sin habla.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Pregunto Rias frunciendo el ceño.

"(Ya saben que las lágrimas del Fénix se han estado repartiendo en secreto ¿Verdad?)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama a Ravel.

"Si, yo escuche que un grupo de distribuidores estaba haciendo tratos en secreto. Pero entendí que eso ya se había solucionado." Dijo Ravel en duda.

"(No, en el mercado negro, en este preciso momento se están vendiendo las lágrimas del Fénix, que no estén hechas por la casa del Fénix.)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama sacando algo.

"¿?"

Esa fue una información inesperada. Nos costó asimilarla.

"Si no es genuina, entonces no tienen las mismas propiedad que la original. Fraude" Dijo Rias molesta.

Asistiendo con la cabeza, Mefistófeles-sama continúa.

"(Así es, Rias-chan. Unas lágrimas se están distribuyendo con el efecto parecido. Ven acá tengo la muestra)" dijo Mefistófeles-sama mostrándonos una frasco.

¿Lagrimas del Fénix Falsas?

"(No sé cómo lo estén logrando, pero las lágrimas falsas, ahora se están distribuyendo en este momento, y hay algunos magos rebeldes que intentan entrar en contacto con los relacionados con la casa Fénix. Por eso quiero que la dama de allá sea muy precavida porque puede ser su blanco de ataque)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama en advertencia.

"…"

Ravel se veía pálida, y tenía un rostro sombrío ante las palabras de Mefistófeles-sama.

Entonces el sensei... Empezó a hablar.

"También voy a pedir a Grigori que ayude con la investigación de aquellas lagrimas falsas. Oh no te preocupes. Ravel tiene un poderoso príncipe que la protege, además estamos reguardados por los muros de las 3 facciones. Ravel, mientras este a lado de su príncipe ella va estar muy segura." Dijo el Sensei, también viendo me a mí.

¿Qué acaso yo soy el príncipe?... Bueno yo protegeré a Ravel, cueste lo que cueste, no voy a dejarla sola.

Entonces Ravel, me sujeto todo mi brazo, ella está muy preocupada.

"En serio, agrando a la información, al parecer alguien está tratando de unificar lo que quedada, de la facción de los antiguos reyes demonios, la facción de los héroes y los magos, pero por ahora están escondidos… Me siento preocupado por esto, en si necesito más información fehaciente." Dijo el sensei pensativo.

¡Oh Vamos! ¡Cada vez que dices esa cosas! ¡RESULTAN SER CIERTAS!... Yo ya no quiero preocupar más a Ravel.

De hecho tenía muchas preguntas ahora. ¿Quién era el que los quería unificar? ¿Qué arrían con poder robado de Ophis? ¿Cuál será lo nuevo que aparezca?... Bueno mejor ya no me preocupo más por eso.

"(Lamento haberme salido del tema, como sea. Ahora le encargo que escojan un buen pacto y me avise… Azazel podrías charlar un rato en privado, aprovechando momento.)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama un poco seria a Azazel.

"¡De acuerdo!... Chicos siguán en lo suyo, yo me iré a charlar con Mefistó a otra parte, no vemos más tarde." Dijo Azazel saliendo de la habitación.

Mefistófeles-sama, concluyo su comunicación con nosotros y se fue.

De hecho, con esto de los magos y con lo de la casa de del Féniz, tenía una noche muy larga.

* * *

_**En un cuarto privado.**_

Este cuarto servirá. Entonces lo llame.

"Vaya... acaso paso algo que no quieras que los chicos sepan. ¿Cierto?" Le pregunte.

Entonces, de la pared de aquel cuarto vacío, emergió un nuevo holograma.

"(No, no es eso… pero si es importante.)" Dijo Mefisto un poco pensativo.

"¡Haber cuéntame! ¿Qué te preocupa?" le dije de lo más calmado.

Esto era extraño, son muy pocas veces en la que lo veo así de inquieto, normalmente él es un hombre muy sereno, pero parece que vio algo que lo dejo pensativo.

"(Es sobre ese chico dragón.)" Dijo Mefistó.

"¿Qué tiene Ise?" entonces me empecé a preocupar.

Los temas relacionados con Ise, nunca son buenas noticias.

"(El me recuerda a alguien que tal vez conocimos hace ya muchos años.)" Dijo Mefistó haciendo memoria.

"¿En serio? Jajajaja…Para serte sincero, yo ya casi me he olvidado de los rostros de aquellas lejanas épocas, tal vez solo lo confundiste con alguien." Le dije para aligerar la atmosfera.

Al parecer Mefistó, no cambio su postura, de hecho que él no me siga la corriente, demuestra algo que le molesta mucho.

"(No lo sé, tal vez sea lo que me dices, pero algo dentro de mis recuerdos, había algo que me hizo reaccionar así…. ¡NO PUEDE SER!)" Dijo Mefistó en grito.

"¡Oye que te sucede!" le pregunte un poco nervioso.

Entonces, la voz de Mefistó me hizo percatarme de algo que no había visto.

"(El de las alas únicas)" Dijo Mefistó al recordar.

Juro que lo que me dijo, me dejo muy impactado… Yo conocía muy bien ese apodo, mi puesto de gobernador me llevo a conocerlo, de hecho solo muy pocos seres, por no decir casi ninguno, conocieron a ese hombre, de hecho él tenía más de un apodo. Ese hombre nos dejó una marca, si aún lo vimos solo una vez.

"(Ese chico se le parce viéndolo de cerca, solo que él no tiene esos ojos)" Dijo Mefistó.

GULP

Yo trague saliva.

De hecho, jamás pensé eso, _¿En serio Ise se le parece?_

"Vaya… Nunca me percate de eso, que Ise se parezca a ese hombre, es algo muy raro. De hecho creo que eso sería una broma de mal gusto." Le dije a Mefistó sonriéndole.

"(Tu recuerdas, que cuando no estábamos con la alianza, ese bastardo le causo muchos problemas a los demonios y ángeles caídos durante la guerra, pero el solo salía sí Dios le ordenaba, no era algo que salía por algo insignificante, si el salió era porque era un problema muy grave. )" Dijo Mefistó recordando.

Yo estaba haciendo memoria, de hecho me quería olvidar de esa época nada grata.

"¡Que recuerdos! Jajajaja… Pero solo lo vimos una vez ya casi hace mil años, los únicos que sabes de su existencia, son solo los grandes líderes, y jefes de muy alto rango, su existencia se tomó como SUPER clasificada por el mismo cielo, pero algo me decía que no era un ángel, y además creo que el tenia alguien que le acompañaba… de hecho para hacerte sincero y de ahí ya no me acuerdo de nada, y es casi nula la información de él." Le dije Más calmado.

"(Es verdad. A pesar de todo nosotros solo tuvimos un pequeño cruce breve con ese hombre, y una que otra información de él, él fue muy cuidadoso para mantenerse al margen lo más discreto posible, por eso él era muy peligroso como enemigo; de hecho, eso yo también me olvide que si tenía alguien que lo acompañaba… Son cosas que ya quedaron en el pasado, mi estimado Azazel.)" Me dijo Mefistó más calmado.

El susto que me dio Mefistó, fue muy alto.

De hecho me dio curiosidad eso que me dijo, _si Ise se parece a ese hombre_. Pero como dije no recuerdo casi nada de él, a diferencia de Mefistó yo no creo recordar muy bien el rostro que solo vi una vez como él, será mejor dejarlo de lado y no preocuparme por eso.

* * *

_**En la habitación Hyuodo.**_

"Ufff…." Dije al sobarme con el brazo la frente.

Bueno ya nosotros nos habíamos regresado a casa después de la reunión con Mefistófeles-sama.

En sí, tenía mucho que ver con estos documentos.

"Se encuentra bien Ise-sama" Me dijo me manager.

Ravel, estaba a mi lado ayudándome con los expedientes de los magos, a los cuales tenía pensado revisar uno por uno y ver con quien hago el pacto.

"No te preocupes, solo es un pequeño respiro eso es todo." Le dije.

"¡Que alivio!" Dijo Ravel acomodando los demás documentos.

Después de la reunión, yo decidí centrar más la selección de los magos. Es por eso que hoy no fui a entrenar, de hecho Tesh me dije: _"Tomate este día, sin Kiba para ayudarnos no progresaremos casi nada"…_ De hecho, Kiba tenía que ver el asunto de Gasper y el vampiro de visita, y después de eso tendrías que ir a Rumania, yo pensé que Rias y Kiba iban salir hoy de viaje, pero debido a la demora del vampiro eso no sucedió.

"Ise-sama ¿Está bien que no entrenes?" Me pregunto Ravel.

Entonces le conteste.

"No puedo dejarte acá sola con todo esto, además yo ya cumplí mis horas de entrenamiento semanal" Le dije más animado.

Eso último fue verdad, días atrás, Tesh me estuvo preparando en materias técnicas de combate, él supo que mi desventaja es mi precipitación a las emociones y el uso indiscriminado de poder, también me dijo que mis debilidades se complementan en trabajo en equipo, pero en una mano a mano, soy muy fácil de predecir si mi enemigo está bien preparado antes de pelear.

Tesh en si es muy estricto, pero hasta ahora, y con la ayuda de Kiba, logre hacer grandes avances básicos, como_: "Cambiar de cuerpo sin resplandecer, mejorar las habilidades de los reflejos y lecturas de los movimientos, me volví más rápido, podía crear ráfagas de viento que me cubrían el cuerpo como protección, podía aumentar más el poder divino que antes, pero el único problema o mi debilidad es el límite de tiempo, los 20 minutos."_ Tesh también me explico, que todos los entrenamientos que estoy haciendo, son prácticamente el cubrir esa debilidad, en sí, yo quería usar de nuevo ese poder otra vez, pero solo por ahora él lo puede usar, me dijo también que no sabe de qué forma, yo podría usar el poder divino de nuevo, poniéndolo en práctica o teoría, hasta ahora no encuentro una buena respuesta, pero con el tiempo ya se verá.

Los entrenamientos se hicieron más exigentes con Tesh, cuando le dije que quería recuperar a Tizona, a él le gustó la idea de tenerla como arma y el aprender a manejar una espada no es nada sencillo, los pocos días que tuve ese entrenamiento, me dejaron demasiado cansando, pero Kiba me dijo: _"Si puedes asimilar lo aprendido como Tesh, creo que tienes el talento para la espada"_… En realidad fue bueno oír eso, escuchar que tienes talento para algo y sobre todo, me puse muy feliz al saber eso, que decidí entrenar y recuperarla.

Pero por ahora tenía que concentrarme en esto primero, como yo ya habia entrenado lo suficiente, mi cuerpo podía estar un día sin entrenar, Rias no me dijo nada, y las demás se fueron a entrenar también, así que estoy solo con Ravel en la casa.

Entonces me percate del buen trabajo de Ravel.

"Sabes mucho de esto ¿Verdad?" Le dije impresionado

"Aunque parezca que soy más joven, yo he sido más tiempo un demonio que tú, Ise-sama." Dijo Ravel clasificando los archivos.

Ella estaba colocando los archivos de los magos, por filas distintas, cada fila tenía un color designado.

"Ravel, ¿Qué significa los archivos en rojo?" Le pregunte.

"Los archivos en rojo, son los archivo que no pasaron la prueba o no cumplieron las expectativas para un pacto contigo Ise-sama." Me dijo Ravel muy Orgullosa.

¡En serio! ¡Que ordenada es!

"Entonces, los que están en verde ¿Qué son?" Le pregunte con duda.

"Los que están en verde, son los que pasaron a la segunda revisión, esos archivos de los magos, cumplieron con las expectativas, ahora solo falta revisar que tan beneficiosos son para el pacto." Dijo Ravel con una sonrisa triunfal.

¡Qué increíble! ¡Por si sola ella! Estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, me alegro tenerla a mi lado.

"¡Ya veo! Si esos son los rechazados y esos son los que pasaron ¿Qué son los de color azul?" Le pregunte con curiosidad.

"Ise-sama, esos son los archivos nuevos que falta revisar, en sí creo que son más archivos que faltan." Dijo Ravel pensativa.

¡Espera! ¡Todo eso es lo que nos falta O.O! Eran demasiados.

"Wauuu… En serio, eres increíble Ravel, si no te tuviera a mi lado, créeme que estaría perdido." Le dije muy feliz.

Al escuchar mi elogio, Ravel empezó a jugar con la punta de su vestido… _¡Acaso se sonrojo!_

"E-el recibir un elogio de usted, es mucho de lo que puedo recibir, yo me esfuerzo cada día para serle útil Ise-sama, así que esto es mi trabajo." Dijo Ravel un poco tímida.

Ella era lo que yo, en años luz seria si me hubiera puesto a estudiar desde muy joven, pero ahora lo complemento eso con el conocimiento de Tesh, que me obliga a aprender muchas cosas.

"Yo te entiendo, sabes el trabajar duro es lo que hago desde que me convertí en demonio, claro no como tú, tú Ravel, estás en otro nivel que yo, en lo que asuntos como el papeleo o política o incluso con lo de mi programa, me eres mucha ayuda, en realidad no sabría cómo agradecerte lo mucho que haces por mí." Le dije poniéndome un poco sentimental.

No podía evitarlo, quería decirle eso, no sabía cómo darle un poco de lo que ella ha hecho por mí.

Entonces Ravel, en silencio se sienta mi lado, y en un susurro en mi oreja me habla.

"D-dejameee… sentarme en tus piernnas.." Me lo dijo tartamudeando.

Allá, con que ella quería sentarrr…. ¡Espera qué!, eso no me lo espere venir.

Entonces miro a Ravel y le pregunto.

"¿Estas segura de eso?" le pregunte.

Entonces ella, cambia de modo manager seria a una egoísta princesa de familia rica. Inflando sus mejillas, y sanco pucheros me dice.

"S-si Eso es lo que quiero, con solo una vez, a veces pienso que no es justo que solo sea a Koneko-chan la que le dejes sentarte en tu regazo… u_u Bueno yo también quiero, solo una vez es suficiente para tener mucha motivación de seguir trabajando." Ravel, me dijo sacando a relucir su deseo y brillando su rostro.

Al parecer, ella tenía ese sentimiento de egoísmo, eso me lo dijo Raiser una vez, en eso se parece a Rias, cuando envidian algo que no tienen, ellas lo quieren con mucho anhelo y sacaban a relucir su modo niña mimada para conseguirlo, bueno no podía negarme al ver ese rostro de mi linda manager, también si es lo que ella quería, no me hacía daño mientras Koneko-chan este entrenando ahora.

"¡Esta bien! Si es lo que tu deseas, no me puedo negar." Le dije con una sonrisa.

De repente ella cambio su rostro a la de una muy feliz, entonces sin perder tiempo, ella se acomodó su vestido, y se sentó en mi regazo.

¡Muchas gracias! ¡Sirzechs-Sama! ¡Gracias a ti por mandármela!

Está muy conmovido por eso, también podía sentir, sus suaves muslo entre mis piernas, ella estaba usando un vestido delgado, podía sentir sus muslos en crecimiento, si me dejar decirles… ¡Es bueno ser hombre!

Entonces, Ravel acomoda su cabeza entre mis hombros, y me mira fijamente.

"¡También quiero palmaditas en mi cabeza Ise-sama!" Me lo dijo ella con unos ojos muy relajados.

Al parecer, Ravel disfrutaba estar sentada entre mis piernas, de hecho creo que se empezó a relajar… _¡¿Tan suave es mi regazo?!_ Me preguntaba.

"¡Bueno!" le dije feliz.

Entonces con mi mano, le empecé a sobar con cariño su cabeza.

"Ejejeje" Decía Ravel al disfrutar.

Ella estaba con una gran sonrisa, en su rostro podía ver que le gustaba que la mimen, bueno al fin y al cabo es más joven que yo y a cualquier chica le gusta que le presten atención.

Nos quedamos así un rato, lo que me gustaba de Ravel, en la parte física, fue su lindo cabello rubio, por alguna razón, me empezó a gustar este tipo de color de cabello, no lo sé, pero para mí recién lo veo que es un color muy hermoso, aunque siento que le falta algo a su cabello rubio para que sea perfecto… ¡Un toque blanco tal vez!

* * *

_**En la sala de entrenamientos.**_

Había 2 pequeños chicos entrenando en la concentración.

"Uhmmm…" Dijo la chica con orejas de gato.

Ella estaba siendo entramada por su hermana, y a su lado estaba un pequeño chico vampiro también.

"¡Alguien está invadiendo mi territorio!" Dijo ella como si de un sexto sentido se tratase.

Entonces por su acción, su hermana mayor vino y…

(Plun…)

Ella le dio un golpe de Karate.

"S-si ya perdiste NYAN! Todavía eres muy distraída, no tienes que desconcentrar el flujo de tú ¿Está bien Shi-ro-ne?" Dijo la hermana mayor regañando su hermana menor.

Luego del regaño, la pequeña gata se volvió a sentar y entrenar, aunque tenía un presentimiento que alguien seguía manchado su territorio.

* * *

_**Al anochecer en el club de lo oculto.**_

Toda la tarde me había puesto a revisar los documentos de presentación de los magos, en sí, gracias a Ravel pudimos avanzar muy bien, pero aún nos falta un poco más.

Ahora me encuentro en el club de investigación de lo oculto, la razón… Al fin vino a la reunión el emisario de los vampiros.

De nuestra parte estábamos todos los miembros del grupo Gremory, Sona-Kaichou Shinra-sempai del lado de Sitri. También estaba Azazel-sensei como representante de los ángeles caídos y una monja del lado del cielo.

Aquella monja era una belleza, con un velo tapado le daba esa sensación de lo prohibido que me atraía, en si su rostro era como la de una actriz. Calculo que debe estar entre los 20 y su sonrisa demuestra un lado gentil.

"Buenas noches. Todavia no me he presentado adecuadamente. Me llamo Griselda Quarta y superviso al personal del cielo de esta región. Ya me he presentado antes con el joven dragón y la monja Asia antes, y espero que me pueda llevar bien con el resto que no he conocido." Dijo la monja en referencia.

"¡Ella es mi jefa!" Dijo Irina.

Entonces el sensei, estira su mano en saludo a Griselda.

"¡Oh! Es un gusto. He escuchado de ti… ¡La reina de Gabriel ¿Verdad?! La mujer que está en las primeras cinco, exorcista más fuertes." Dijo el sensei con una sonrisa.

"Es un placer, que el Ex-gobernador de los ángeles caídos sepa de mí." Dijo Griselda, muy cortes.

¡Waoooo…! No tenía más que decir, ella es un ángel reencarnado, quien sirve a Gabriel-sama, uno de los 4 grandes Serafines, jefa de Irina y alguien que conoce a Xenovia. Tuve la suerte de conocerla antes. Según por lo que se, Gabriel-sama es la que gobierna sobre la baraja de los corazones, ¡Esa monja es la reina de los corazones! También conocida como "La reina de los corazones."

Lo que me percate, fue la reacción de Xenovia, ella se puso nerviosa al ver a la monja Griselda. Según Xenovia, la monja, es una de personas en la cual ella no puede actuar con fortaleza. Parase que fue una gran sorpresa para monja cuando descubrió que Xenovia, quien es una creyente devota de la iglesia, se convirtiera en demonio, pero al parecer lo más triste para la monja fue que ella no se comunicara de nuevo.

"Espero que me disculpen. Debí presentarme mucho antes con todos ustedes…pero no podía por mi agenda, en serio disculpen." Dijo Griselda en reverencia.

Ella es muy cortés.

Entonces vi que Irina empezó a molestar a Xenovia.

"¿Oh, vaya? Xenovia, no te ves muy bien." Irina lo dijo en doble sentido.

"¡No fastidies!" Contesto Xenovia.

Xenovia está nerviosa y tensa, ella intentaba no encontrarse con el rostro de la monja.

Entonces la Monja, fue la quien dio el primer paso.

"¿Xenovia? ¿Acaso me odias?" Se preguntó la monja.

"No… No es eso… solo que…" Decía nerviosa Xenovia.

"¿Solo qué?" La monja siguió preguntando.

"Disculpa. No pida contestar tus llamadas." Dijo Xenovia bajando la cabeza.

Con razón, Xenovia hace un tiempo estaba ignorado ciertas llamadas, nunca me imaginé que fueran de la monja.

Entonces la monja Griselda, al recibir las disculpa de Xenovia, ella suelta su rostro.

"Si, muy bien hecho. Dado que te di mí número, al menos deberías llamarme ¿Entiendes? Lo menos que podíamos hacer es cenar conmigo. ¿Cierto?" Dijo Griselda más animada.

Más bien parecía esto, un regaño de una hermana mayor a su hermana menor. Para mí fue algo inesperado la expresión de la cara de Xenovia, que son muy pocas veces en que la veo muy adorable.

La noche se volvía más oscura.

Estuvimos esperando no por mucho, pero entonces el aire se empezó a hacer más frio.

Entonces Rias se pone de pie.

"Al parecer ya llegaron nuestros invitados." Dijo Rias al sentir su presencia.

Entonces con los ojos, Rias mira a Kiba, Kiba sale de la habitación haciendo una reverencia.

"Kiba va a darles la bienvenido a esas criaturas." Dijo Tesh serio.

Es raro, él no me habla cuando hay muchas personas cerca de mí, al parecer le inquieto por algún motivo la presencia de los vampiros, su tono no parecía amigable.

De lo que aprendí de los vampiros, es que en primera; son seres de la noche, que por lo cual solo a esta horaria se podía hacer la reunión, tampoco podían entrar a un edifico sin antes ser invitados. No tenían reflejo, no tenían sombra.

Odian el agua, odian el ajo y son muy débiles contra los símbolos de la iglesia, como son la cruz, el rosario y el agua bendita.

Y solo se pueden recuperar de energía de 2 formas, que duerman en su ataúd o beban sangre de los seres humanos.

En si Gasper, es muy diferente por ser mitad vampiro, él no tenía esas debilidades, poder ser que la sangre humana de él sea más fuerte, pero él le gustaba dormir en una caja.

Al sentir más cerca la presencia de los vampiros, Rias, como nuestro Rey, nos pusimos de pie y nos alineamos a darles la bienvenida a los invitados. Shinria-sempai también se puso atrás de Sona-Kaichou. Irina también se pone de pie y detrás de la monja Griselda quien seguía sentada. Akeno-san está detrás de su carrito de bocadillos para servir en cualquier momento, y por último, Azazel-sensei, él se sentó casualmente.

Era una vieja costumbre en donde, los jefes o Reyes estaban sentado y sus subordinados estaban de pie.

Un al percatarme, puede ver a Gya-suke que esta…. Bueno él está mostrando una expresión muy perturbada. Por supuesto, dado que los verdaderos Vampiros, que le perseguían una vez, viene hacia acá.

(Toc.. Toc)

Alguien toco la puerta.

"He, traído a los invitados" Dijo Kiba haciéndolos pasar.

Quien entra es una niña que parece una muñeca, y que viste con un vestido como usaban las princesas de la edad media. La razón por lo cual pensé que era una muñeca, es porque tiene una cara muy fina y detallada.

En si su rasgos faciales, parecían mucho a las muñecas de porcelana de colección. De ella emana una atmosfera muy inquietante y misteriosa. Tiene un cabello rubio claro, largo y ondulado, que le hacer ver más como una muñeca, también su piel era muy pálida que parecía un cadáver.

Sus ojos rojizos, eras más profundo que el de Gasper.

"Ellas es vampiresa de sangre pura, mires por donde lo mires. Sin duda su presencia me perturba." Dijo Tesh viendo desde mi interior.

Él tenía razón, su presencia fría e indiferente, por alguna razón la sentía muy punzante.

Atrás de ella, venían 2 con trajes elegantes, un hombre y una mujer ¿Sera su escolta?

Ellos también emanaban la misma intensidad que la pequeña niña, esa presencia a muerte.

Entonces las chica vampira, saluda cortésmente a Rias.

"¿Un gusto? Me siento especialmente honrada, en conocer a 2 hermana de los actuales Reyes Demonios, y el Ex-gobernador de los ángeles caídos." Dijo ella mostrando educación.

Antes la sugerencia de Rias, aquella niña se presenta.

"Me llamo Elmenhilde Galnstein. Por favor llámeme Elmen." Dijo Ella en presentación.

En sí, su nombre ya notaba que venía de una familia noble.

"Galnstein. No mal recuerdo, esa es el nombre de una de las familias de las facciones de los vampiros, y es una casa en lo más alto de la Facción Carmilla. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que conocí a una vampiresa de sangre noble…" Dijo el sensei tocándose la barbilla.

Con lo poco que aprendí acerca de los vampiros, es que ellos vivían, desde tiempo lejanos, en la oscuridad del mundo humano.

Tiene ciertos rasgos muy parecidos a los demonios, en cuanto debilidades, pueden ser iguales desde un punto de vista del mal, pero son muy diferentes en sus culturas.

Eso también fue que los vampiros, que son enemigos del cielo, al igual que los demonios, pero nunca ambos bandos unieron fuerzas. Pero ahora no es así, desde ya hace un tiempo, se pactó una alianza entre las Tres grandes Facciones, pero los vampiros se negaron a negociar.

Debido a esto ellos todavía tienen una que otra batalla con gente de la iglesia.

De acá también supe, gracias al sensei, que los vampiros están divididos en 2 facciones.

En la facción Tespes, donde tenían por principio, que el hombre domine a la mujer, y la facción Carmilla, en donde la mujer domina al hombre.

En verdad no entendí del ¿Por qué?...

"Los vampiros, son seres demasiado especiales, tanto en costumbres como en ideología. Son la prueba viviente que no existen derechos si no eres un noble, realmente me desangran mucho esos seres, casi igual como antes a los demonios." Dijo Tesh.

Al parecer Tesh, este muy concentrado ahora con la visita de los vampiros, el normalmente no se mete en asuntos, que tengan que ver con el grupo Gremory, pero hoy hasta yo, no se ¿Por qué le tomo interés?

"(Jajajaja… Milagro que te interese este asunto.)" Le conteste con mi mente.

"Solo sentí un mal presentimiento." Me contesto Tesh serio.

Ahora me preocupe, él siempre acierta cuando se trata de algo malo.

Después de eso, pude ver como Akeno-san, termino de servirle te a nuestra invitada, entonces Rias le pregunto muy directamente al principio.

"Elmenhilde, lamento tener que preguntarte esto desde el principio ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual quisiste que nos encontráramos acá? Según entiendo, la facción Carmilla, nos ha estado evitando, ahora entre en contacto con nosotros, los Gremory, los Sitri y el Ex-Gobernador de los ángeles caídos" Dijo Rias muy elegante.

Entonces, Elmenhilde, entre cierra los ojos y deja el vaso de té en la mesita.

"Nosotros, queremos pedir prestado a Gasper Vladi" Dijo Elmenhilde directo al grano.

Nos quedamos un poco sorprendidos por la respuesta, no esperábamos esa petición de parte Elmenhilde, pues ellos fueron que expulsaron a Gasper.

"¡Que desagradables criaturas!" Dijo Tesh con desprecio.

Al pensarlo, de seguro ellos lo buscan por el poder que Gasper por fin había estado despertando. Yo también empecé a pensar lo mismo que Tesh.

Mis compañeros dirigieron sus mirad a Gasper, podía sentir que el pobre Gasper estaba temblando.

Yo me quede con la mirada al frente, más está en mi posición de estar concentrado, pero no también me ponía a pensar ¿Por qué lo necesitan?

Pero al parecer que el sensei, empieza ahora hablar con Elmenhilde.

"Una respuesta directa, para una pregunta directa… ¿Podrías explicar por partes del porque?" Pregunto el sensei.

"Pues verán, cierto incidente paso en nuestro mundo de vampiros, que causo que nuestros valores se derrumbaran. Puede que usted esté al tanto con la información revelada, pero un Medio sangre que posee un Longnio, apareció en el lado de los Tepes." Dijo Elmenhilde

¡Que problemático, es definitivamente problemático! Ya me estaba dando la idea a que venía su propuesta, un medio vampiro que posee un Longino, es parte de la Faccion Tespes, pero la que vino a contactarnos es de la Faccion Carmilla.

"Y ¿Cuál es el Longino que posee el lado de los Tespes?" Pregunto el sensei.

En sí, el sensei me conto antes de lo Longinos.

En total son 13, yo en total conocía estaba el mío que es el Boosted Gear, después el Regulus de Nemea de Sairoarg, de parte del cielo estaba el Comodín, que se dice que es el segundo más fuerte, el Zenith Tempest, y del lado de los Ángeles Caídos está el Canis Lycaon, también conocido como Slash Dog, que posee el sensei. En la organización de los magos, que dirige Mefistofeles-sama, está el Absolute Demise, pero del lado de los magos renegados está el Incinerate Anthen.

Además también está el Divine Divining que posee Vali, y de paso los otros 3: El Verdaderos Longino, Annilihation Maker y Dimensin Lost, de esos Longinos no se sabe su paradero, después de la derrota de Cao-Cao.

En si solo faltan encontrar, el Santo Grial, el Inmovate Gear y el Telos Karma.

Por lo que escuche, el Rey Ajuka, al parecer encontró la ubicación del Inmovate Gear, pero eso sigue en estudio.

Así que solo el Santo Grial y el Telos Karma. El que los vampiros poseen debe ser uno de ellos.

Entonces, Elmenhilde se preparaba para responder.

"Es el Santo Grial" Contesto Elmenhilde.

Entonces el sensei puso una mirada muy seria.

"Entre esos Longinos, tenía que ser una de las reliquias sagradas, eh." Dijo el sensei con disgusto y continuo "El santo grial, fue la copa uso Jesús en la última cena y la que recibió la sangre de este. Pero si es en Sacred Gear, entonces no es un Santo Grial ordinario. Es un Longino y una obra maestra que puede trastornar la base de la vida…. Creo que tu es Elmenhilde, pero ¿Qué es lo que buscan los Vampiros inmortales con eso?" Pregunto el sensei.

Entonces, Elmenhilde le contesta.

"Un cuerpo inmortal, la capacidad de no morir incluso si reciben una estaca en el corazón, incluso si son tocados por una cruz bendita, incluso si ya no duermen en ataúdes e incluso si el sol no le afecta. Todos eso lo han conseguido con el poder incompleto del Santo Grial." Dijo ella con disgusto y continuo "Ellos dejaron su orgullo como vampiros, al ser seres sin debilidades, no solo eso, si no que provocaron ataques a nuestro lado. Ya había habido bajas, No pueden ser perdonados, nosotros mismos los ejecutaremos como camaradas vampiros." Dijo Elmenhilde con expresión de odio en los ojos.

"Ya veo, conque el lado Carmilla no le gusta cómo se comporta el lado Tepes, rechazando el modo de vivir de los vampiros e iniciando un ataque." Dijo el sensei.

Elmenhilde asiente a las palabras del sensei.

"Es verdad, por eso nuestro objetivo." Dijo Ella mirando hacia Gasper "Por eso para poder detener al lado de los Tepes, he venido a pedir prestado el poder de Gasper Vladi." Dijo ella muy directa y fría.

Algo así ya me lo esperaba… Da gracias a Tesh, pequeña vampiresa, que él me enseñara algo de auto control.

"¿Eso tiene que ver con que Gasper sea un vampiro de la casa Vladi, del lado de los Tepes?" Pregunto Rias con educación.

Ella podía cubrir lo que sentía por sus buenos modales, pero me di cuenta. Ella se puso molesta por lo que dijo Elmenhilde.

El querer meter a nuestro compañero que forme parte de la guerra en sus facciones, claramente demuestra lo odioso que pueden ser los vampiros, aquellos que ni querían involucrarse con la alianza y ahora salen con esto.

Entonces, Elmenhilde continúo.

"En si eso también es parte del asunto, Rias Gremory-sama. Pero lo que necesitamos es el poder de Gasper, que escuchas que ya lo ha despertado." Dijo Elmenhilde sin cambiar de actitud.

Eso es raro… ¿Cómo supieron eso?

"Este problema lo queremos resolver entre vampiros, por eso necesitamos el poder de Gasper Vladi, por esa razón fue que vine en primer lugar" Dijo Elmenhilde cogiendo la taza de té.

En realidad esto se eta complicando más… ¿Quieren detener su disputa entre vampiros con el poder de Gasper?... Él fue rechazado por los de su propia especie, es muy irónico que ahora lo busquen por su poder, me imagino que tal vez alguien de la parte de los Tepes venga y pida lo mismo… Si Gasper va estar en medio del peligro por culpa de esos vampiros, solo espero que Gasper no se involucre.

"¿Qué es lo que saben de su poder?" Dijo Rias directo al grano.

De hecho, yo también quería saber.

"En los vampiros, hay ocasiones muy rara que nace uno de nuestra raza que sobrepasa a un vampiro normal, eso mayormente se dio en los medio vampiros de esta época. Al parecer Gasper Vladi es uno de ellos. De nuestra parte no tenemos información, pero seguro hay información del lado Tepes." Dijo Elmenhilde y continua "Eso mismo es por lo que queremos solucionar el problema del Santo Grial. El poseedor de ese Longino es alguien que despreciamos, un medio vampiro, Valeria Tepes" Elmenhilde muy fría.

Al percatarme de sus palabras, alguien respondió a ello, ese alguien fue Gasper.

Él tenía una cara que estaba a punto de llorar. Al parecer es alguien que Gasper conoce de cerca.

"¡Valeria! Noo… Eso no es verdad ¡Ella no nació con un Sacred Gear como yo!" Dijo Gasper con miedo.

La reacción de Gasper, fue más de lo habitual. El empezó a temblar de miedo.

"Los Sacred Gear, pueden despertar por un determinado estimulo, eso no significa que se activan al nacer, eso lo deberías saber ¿No? Valeria no fue la excepción. Podemos adivinar que sus poderes despertaron recién." Dijo Elmenhilde sin perder esa mala actitud.

Eso es verdad, en mi caso. Mi Sacred Gear se activó cerca este año.

Entonces el sensei, entrecierra sus ojos y cruza los brazos.

"De seguro, lo escondieron antes de que el cielo o nosotros podamos observarlo y confirmarlo. Cielos, que fastidio. Para los vampiros que detestan el poder sagrado; no lo abandonaron sino que lo escondieron." Dijo el sensei disgustado.

Al parecer Elmenhilde estaba de acuerdo con el sensei.

Luego de eso, Elmenhilde busco con la mirada a Gasper, el pobre tenía miedo por la situación.

"Gasper Vladi ¿Acaso no guardas rencor contra la Casa de Vladi, del lado de los Tepes que te exiliaron? Con tu poder, podrías tomar venganza" Dijo Elmenhilde, mostrando su intención.

¡Que ni se le ocurra mencionar esas palabras! ¡Puede ser que me olvide que ella es una chica! ¡Y en verdad no quiero eso!

"Y-yo estoy bien solo de estar aquí. Con solo poder estar con Buchou y todos." Dijo Gasper temblando.

¡Muy bien dicho! ¡No esperaba menos de mi pequeño junior!

"¡Hibrido!" Dijo Elmenhilde con desprecio y continúo "El niño odiado, raza mezclada, el falso. Me pregunto; ¿Qué clase de apodos te decían cuando vivías en la Cada de Vladi? Con la única que pudiste interactuar fue con ella, la otra medio vampiro de la Casa de Tepes, Valeria ¿Cierto? Dentro del castillo Tepes aprisionaron, temporalmente, al medio vampiro ¿Acaso no quieres verla?" Dijo Elmenhilde muy indiferente.

Entonces, la monja Griselda, hace sonar su voz.

"Tu especie detesta y odia a los niños que son media sangre, pero ¿no la acción egoísta de un vampiro que utilizo a un humano, para su placer y le engendro un niño? Quienes tuvimos que hacer algo frente a eso, por no ver más como su especie devoraba a la nuestra, fuimos la gente de la iglesia, Si es posible, que tu especie no se involucre con los humanos como si fueran pasatiempos." Dijo la monja, con una sonrisa falsa.

Aunque lo decía muy cortes, sentí el odio en sus palabras.

Entonces, con una sonrisa.

"Lamento eso, pero ¿Los demonios o los ángeles no son iguales? El cazar humanos, es parte de nuestra naturaleza, los demonios le conceden deseos y los ángeles en algo en que creer. ¿No todos aquí, somos seres anormales, débiles, que sólo podemos vivir usando humanos como fuente de poder?" Dijo Elmenhilde como argumento.

¡Tal vez tenga razón!... Todos somos seres anormales, pero ella engloba todo en su concepto, en mi caso deje de ser un humano, pero ahora soy un demonio, yo acepte esa vida, pero en si no uso la excusa "Naturaleza" para hacer el mal.

"Esa vampiresa, no solo quiere intentar ganar una discusión, sino que su excusa es de que son seres anormales… Qué tontería, en verdad que tanto orgullo y ego puede tener una especie como esa." Dijo Tesh con disgusto.

No me gustan sus ojos, ella muestra una mirada muy impasible… Esa sensación de que ella está en otra categoría.

"No he venido con las manos vacía. He traído un documento." Dijo Elmenhilde llamdo a uno de sus vampiros.

Entonces, ella le da el documento al sensei.

"Uhmm… Una conferencia de paz. Ja" Dijo el sensei entrecerrando sus mejillas.

"¡¿?!"

¡Nos quedamos sorprendidos con lo que dijo el sensei!

"Sí que les gusta jugar sucio a esos vampiros." Dijo Tesh sin sorprenderse.

Eso es cierto… No respondieron antes, pero hacen su movimiento justo ahora.

"¿Entonces? Estas reunión fue por razones diplomáticas y fuiste enviada como emisaria ¿Verdad?" Pregunto el sensei.

"Si. Nuestra Reina, Madame Carmilla, esta entristecida con la guerra tan larga que hemos tenido con el gran Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos y iglesia y dice que desea la tregua" Dijo Elmenhilde con una sonrisa.

Al sensei, se podía notar sus venas de enojo en el rostro por como Elmenhilde trataba el asunto.

"Estas proponiendo mal, señorita. El tratado de paz viene primero, y luego el asunto de Longino vienes después." Dijo el sensei corrigiéndole.

Pero no para ahí, también hablo la monja Griselda.

"Las tres Grande Facciones. Que ha estado pidiendo una la paz con las demás facciones, sin discriminación y ciertamente vamos a tener una persecución más débil con las otras facciones si aceptamos esos términos que nos pides. Van a pensar que aunque pidamos la paz, van a pensar que a uno le dan preferencia por sus condiciones y abría tensión con la idea de la paz, en lugar de eso pensarían más en que es una tregua, y eso no es la imagen que queremos dar." Dijo la monja Griselda muy directa.

¡Qué cobardía! ¡Nunca creí que utilizarían un truco tan bajo! ¡Tesh tiene razón! ¡Le encanta jugar sucio! Las facciones, que se han esforzado en el ideal de la paz, nuestro grupo lucho contra terroristas, dando una buena imagen a la alianza, pero el aceptar esto, no me sería extraño que no perjudique con las relaciones que tenemos con los demás grupos.

Pude ver que Rias, esta con demasiada Ira, pero por suerte Sona-Kaichou, le esta sujetando la mano para calmarla.

Yo realmente, estaba del mal humor, no me gusta la manera de cómo ven a Gasper, a mi amigo.

"¡Oye no te dejes llevar!" Me dijo Tesh calmando.

Tal vez, antes ya hubiera intervenido por reacción a mis emociones, pero ahora lo pienso y me calmo, nada gano en dejarme llevar.

"Por favor tengan por seguridad que la lucha entre vampiros va a ser resuelta entre vampiros. Si nos prestan a Gasper Vladi, no les pediremos nada más. También preparamos una conexión contigo y la casa de Vladi además de toma una tregua." Dijo Elmenhilde como si estuviera feliz.

No me gustaba para nada sus palabras, de hecho, podía sentir el miedo de mi pequeño amigo, él estaba a mi lado, lo único que pude hacer fue ponerme como su refuerzo para que se calmara.

Pero al parecer a Elmenhilde, no le gusto lo que hice. Ella entonces me empezó a mirar con esos ojos rojos profundos, yo lo que hice fue devolverle la mirada.

Podía sentir esos ojos de desprecio de su parte, pero aun así yo mantenía la calma, no tenía odia, no me deje llevar, atrás mío estaba mi amigo, el hecho que este más tranquilo a mi lado es suficiente para estar calmado.

* * *

_**Vista de Elmenhilde.**_

Como se atreve ese mero sirviente de demonio hacerme molestar. No lo entiendo, por alguna razón me enfurece esos ojos, ¿Esta calmado? ¿Está tranquilo? Pero, entonces ¿Por qué me siento perturbada?... Escuche que él era el Dragón Emperador Rojo, pero no siento ni aura de poder o algún sentimiento de su parte… ¡Ese estúpido está muy calmado!... No lo puedo consentir, me molesta demasiado esos ojos, me enoja esa mirada de no tenerme respeto y a diferencia de sus compañeros, él es el único que no me mando una vibrar negativa, que se piensa ¿Qué no me odia? A pesar de todo, es la primera vez que una simple persona, aunque sea un usuario de Longinos, muestra esa calma, pero su mirada me hace sentir muy incómoda, esa mirada que intimida con solo el estar presente… ¡Maldito! Alguien sin calificaciones como tú, un mero sirviente… ¡Tsk!

* * *

_**Vista de Azazel.**_

Ya ha pasado unos 3 minutos desde que Elmenhilde e Ise, se quedaron bien el uno al otro. Para ser sincero, pensé que Ise intervendría en la charla, él es muy impulsivo en eso, pero al parecer me equivoque… De hecho lo que me sorprendió, es que fue Elmenhilde, quien es la que en su rostro se nota la molestia y furia, pero intimidada… pero no con Ise, él está muy tranquilo con la mirada, para ser sincero hasta a mí me empezó a inquietar un poco… ¿Por qué será?... Solo sentí que me estaba olvidando de algo, pero creo que será mejor continuar.

* * *

_**De vuelta a la Reunión.**_

"Ya veo, lo que proponen es hacer una tregua con los vampiros, sacrificando uno de los sirvientes de la próxima heredera de la Casa de Gremory. ¿Verdad? Si tengo que resumir, eso es lo que ustedes, del lado Carmilla están tratando de hacer." Dijo la monja Griselda.

Después de eso, Elmenhilde dejo de mirarme y reacciono a las palabras de Griselda.

"N-no. No es eso, nunca dijimos que lo íbamos sacrificarlo." Dijo un poco acalorada Elmenhilde y tomando

"Ustedes no quieren que interfiramos ¿Cierto? ¿Qué tal actuar como mediador o ayudar a uno de los lados? Necesitan a Gasper porque te falta poder, ¿Cierto?" Pregunto el sensei.

"No, en si nosotros vamos a resolver nuestro problema con nuestras propias manos." Dijo Elmenhilde ya más fresca.

Realmente que tan egoístas pueden ser, no les importa usar a Gasper en su guerra, solo para sus para satisfacer sus intereses, aun si se trate de Gasper u otro medio vampiro, solo lo ven como una herramienta desechable…. Y lo peor ¡Ellos son muy conscientes de eso! ¡Que bastardos!

"Es todo lo que tengo que decir. Fue buena suerte que pudiera recibirme esta noche. Sobre todo, te agradezco, que permitieras a un vampiro entrar en tu territorio, Rias Gremory-sama." Dijo Elmenhilde despidiéndose.

Rias le siguió la corriente, le lanza la misma sonrisa falsa a Elmenhilde, sin duda ella está muy enojada.

Entonces ella salió, pero antes dijo que unos de sus sirvientes estarían rondando por cualquier consulta.

Después de eso, los del grupo Gremory, La monja e Irina y el Sensei, nos quedamos un rato analizando la situación.

En sí mis compañeros, tenían ese desagrado que de dejo Elmenhilde. De hecho, yo esté más con disgusto que con mal humor, lo que me preocupaba era el asunto de Gasper, el tenia a una persona que quiere metida en esta situación, creo que puedo sentir algo parecido de lo que él siente, el querer proteger a alguien aun si eso implica arriesgar demasiado, incluso arriesgar de más, pero yo solo quería ver si le podía ayudar.

Xenovia expreso su disgusto: _"A pesar de todo, no me agradan los vampiros al igual que siempre"_ Dijo ella… yo concuerdo con los que dijo ¡No hay manera de que nos podamos llevar bien con esa especie! A pesar de que Gasper, pueda parecer un chico ridículo por su actitud, por el hecho de pasar mucho tiempo en una caja… Ellos son muy diferentes, son muy vanidosos, orgullosos, sufre de un delirio de grande, sencillamente no creo que pueda llevarme bien con una especie que piensa de esa forma.

Sona-Kaichou, ella fue la única mostró más calma, que todos aquí presente, ella a clamar a Rias y conversar.

Ellas estaban hablado sobre el problema, si se va a apoyar su petición, lo que no me gusta de esa pregunta fue que dijo algo sobre "perderle".

Sencillamente Gasper, lucio muy incómodo en todo este asunto.

En sí, eso era muy obvio, Gasper fue usado en asuntos diplomáticos. Pero para la alianza de las Tres Facciones les resulte algo bueno, ya que estamos fomentando la paz, pero veas donde de lo veas, el tener una tregua con los vampiros con solo prestarles a Gasper, es buen trato.

Pero… ¡En ese momento! ¡Me valió una mierda la Alianza! ¡Posiblemente teníamos que perder a un amigo, solo para tener una tregua con una especie como los vampiros…! ¡¿En realidad lo vale?!

Entonces, respirando hondo y con una voz temblorosa.

"Y-yo voy a Ir" Dijo Gasper aun temblando.

"…"

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos… Que él lo digo por propia cuenta es increíble. Yo podía ver una gran determinación en sus ojos.

"Yo, no estoy plañendo en volver al mundo de los vampiros otra vez, porque para mí, este es mi hogar…. ¡P..pero quiero salvar a Valeria! Ella es… Estoy en deuda con ella. Gracias a ella pude escapar del castillo y pude llegar hasta aquí… No le temo a morir, porque tengo que volver, tengo una amable, un sempai en el que puedo confiar y amigos muy preciados… No quiero perder esa felicidad, pero pensar que ella sigue sufriendo, yo no quiero eso, ¡No quiero ver sufrir a Valeria!" Dijo Gasper o mejor dicho hablo su corazón y se dirigió hacia Rias "¡Quiero salvar a Valeria! ¡Y no voy a morir! ¡Voy a ir a Salvarla! ¡Cueste lo que cueste!" Dijo Gasper muy decidido.

¡Aquellas palabras de Gasper fueron más de lo que yo podía esperar de mi Junior! ¡En serio este chico puede cambiar mucho si se trata de alguien que él le importa!... ¿Por alguna razón me sentí muy conmovido? ¿Por qué será?... Una parte de mí creo que ya escucho algo similar antes.

Entonces, yo me le acerco y agachando le agarro los hombros, ahora estábamos frente a frente.

"¡Si eso es lo que quieres! ¡Está bien! Créeme, que ella sería la persona más feliz del mundo ahora por tener a alguien que daría o arriesgaría todo por solo no verla lastimada, proteger una sonrisa, si eso implica mucho… Créeme que eso siempre vale la pena." Le dije con una gran sonrisa.

"Sempasi-i..." Dijo Gasper más calmado.

Yo solo quería decirle eso, mi corazón en ese momento se sintió muy conmovido por alguna razón en especial.

Entonces Rias empieza a hablar.

"Voy a ir también. Esta vez voy a planear sentarme y hablar con la gente de la Casa Vladi. Primero, creo que voy a ver con mis propios ojos la situación con mis propios ojos." Dijo Rias con llamas en sus ojos.

Al parecer, no fui al único que le llegaron las palabras de Gasper, Rias piensa ir sin más demoras con los vampiros… ¡Para un chico, el salvar a una su chica! ¡No hay situación más seria que esta!

Entonces pude ver a mis compañeros también encendidos. Todos dijeron que querían ir, pero Rias, dijo que no; Y tenía sus motivos; La primera era que si en nuestra ausencia, podría ocurrir un ataque del enemigo y ella confiaba en nosotros para poder cuidar este lugar. En segunda, que si las cosas empeorarían necesitaría refuerzos… Eso me estaba preocupando.

Pero había más motivos de la cual Rias, no quería que fuéramos todos, una de ella es que si vamos todo, los vampiros podrían pensar ¿Qué tal vez lo arreglaríamos por la fuerza?... en ella quería evitar mal entendidos.

Entonces lo pensé, y tenía razón, ella solo estaba pensado como la líder, este problema no es nada sencillo.

Cuando Rias, dijo que Kiba le iba a acompañar, como ya lo tenía planeado, entonces me sentí más seguro, yo conozco la fuerza de Kiba y tenerlo cuidando a Rias, no me preocupe.

"Yo también voy. Voy a encontrarme con Carmilla primero. Al menos me voy a asegurar de que puedo enviar varios miembros del grupo Gremory para la disputa de los vampiros. Voy a traer muchos recuerdos. Tu Rias, debes ir directamente a la Casa de Vladi, si vas donde los Carmilla se pondrán en alerta." Dijo el sensei con una sonrisa.

Si el también va me siento mejor… ¡Si esto ayuda a salvar a Valeria, de la mejor manera sin ponerla en peligro! ¡Realmente espero que así sea!

La monja Griselda e Irina de su lado dijeron, que por la situación y el permiso de Miguel-sama, podíamos contar con el Comodín… yo me sorprendí, no esperábamos, la ayuda de Dulio para esto.

El Sensei también se sorprendió que el cielo, que lo pueden enviar así de fácil, al parecer nuestras relaciones en las 3 Facciones han aumentado.

"Como el Santo Grial va está involucrado, me parece un gran ayuda el Comodin. El poder sagrado y el poder de la oscuridad, es algo que no puede coexistir, nunca nada bueno sale de eso." Dijo el Sensei.

Lo último que dijo me preocupo… ¡Nunca nada buena sale cuando coexiste el poder sagrado o el poder de la oscuridad!... Principalmente, porque yo tengo ambos ahora, pero es mi secreto.

"¡Él dice la verdad!" Dijo Tesh dándole positivo a lo que dijo el Sensei.

Entonces, dejando de la lado lo otro, esto ya estaba decidido.

Rias, Kiba y el Sensei van a ir con los Vampiros. Nosotros, incluyendo a Gasper, no quedamos en espera de nuevas órdenes. Si algo ocurre, de hecho nos reuniremos.

Lo único que quiero, es deshacerme del peligro que está por venir… ¿Solo espero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para eso? … no… ¡Yo sé que lo voy a proteger!

Y así termino la Reunión.

* * *

_**Una pequeña Reunion.**_

Después de salir del salón del club, el Sensei me llamo a otro cuarto para charlar.

"¡Oye Ise! ¿No quieres que revise tu guantéale antes de irme?" Pregunto Azazel-sensei.

"No, no se preocupe Sensei. Sé que Ddraig está bien, solo que le gusta dormir." Le conteste.

Entonces el Sensei pone un rostro de duda.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Me pregunto directo.

¡Mierda! ¡Creo que metí la pata! En realidad, no podía decirle que tengo alguien que cuida a Ddraig, de hecho, Tesh dijo: "_Yo desconfió mucho de ese hombre_", refiriéndose al Sensei.

Si le daba una pequeña oportunidad, el sensei se daría cuenta, hasta ahora, solo Sirzechs-Sama, fue el único en darse cuenta, solo por cambiar de cuerpo, no dudo que el Sensei pueda darse cuenta si revisa mi guantéale.

"No lo sé, solo que confió en Ddraig que va volver. Puedo sentirlo." Le dije con tono sentimental.

¡Mierda! ¡No se me da mentir!

"¡¿Aun sigues molesto por lo de la Espada?!" Pregunto el Sensei.

Tal vez él pensó, que yo seguía resentido por el tema de la espada… Eso fue buena cuartada.

"¡Ah es cierto! ¿Descubrieron algo de ella?" Dije cambiando el tema.

Entonces el Sensei, se rindió con lo otro y me dijo lo siguiente.

"Sabes, a pesar de todo lo que pudimos hacer con Tizona, el proceso de análisis es muy lento debido a su cualidad "_De que nadie la puede tocar_", pero lo poco que descubrimos, es que su poder en sí, proviene de ese Topacio Azul, aquella piedra preciosa, en si es única, no pudimos encontrar nada relacionado con el poder que emana, pero si lo ponemos en comparación de fuerza, es igual de Fuerte como la mejor espada Sagrada o la mejor espada Demoniaca, en si esto es un nuevo descubrimiento en cuanto ¿Qué clase de poder es? Por ahora, solo la ponemos en la categoría que tú le diste, La Espada Épica" Dijo el sensei sonriente explicando a detalle.

Al parecer, al sensei le gustaba mucho investigar a Tizona, era un reto para el…. Esa sonrisa de un niño con un juguete nuevo para navidad, era la misma que ahora tenía el sensei… ¿Quién diría que Tizona le daría mucho en que pensar al Sensei?

Pero algo me inquietaba.

"U-Uhmm Sensei ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te tomaría investigarlo por completo?" Le pregunte preocupado.

Entonces el sensei, se puso a calcular.

"Si con el paso que vamos, yo creo que unos 100 años mínimo." Me dijo el Sensei, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo.

¡100 años! ¡Eso es mucho. O! aunque sea un demonio ahora, no creo poder esperar tanto para eso.

"Cambiando de tema, ya que no quieres que te revise el guantéale ¿Me podrías decir cómo va tu fuerza vital? ¿Rias y las demás siguen con el tratamiento?" Pregunto el Sensei.

"Eso es estable, de hecho creo que ya puedo controlar mejor el desborde fuerza. Ha pasdo mucho desde que no le pido a Rias y Akeno que me succionen y disipen el poder de Dragón, solo Koneko-chan continuo con Senjutsu para el tratamiento" Le dije tocándome la barbilla.

EL sensei, se sorprendió mucho con lo que dije, para ser sincero… Desde que Tesh está en mi cuerpo, él se convirtió en el conexo de las fuente de poder de Ddraig, por alguna razón él puede estabilizar ese poder y ya no he tenido ese problema de disipar con la ayuda de Rias y Akeno,… ¡En si extraño eso T-T! ¡Eso es muy injusto!... La razón, ellas también se sorprendieron cuando les dije, pero en si no quería que lo hagan ya que, al succionar de mi dedo, ella podrían salir lastimadas por el poder divino, una vez Tesh me dijo, que una vez, en España, pude mezclar esas energías, que mejor por prevención no les ponga en peligro.

¿Del Por qué todavía sigue con el tratamiento del Senjutsu? Está bien por Tesh… Por alguna razón el siente mucho placer con ese tratamiento y no solo pone la excusa que es cura para su mal de Mil-tan… ¡Ahora me dio cuenta que si nos parecemos en algo! ¡Me alegro que todavía me haya dejado sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Koneko-chan!

"Sabes Ise, me sorprendes a veces." Dijo el Sensei.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunte.

"Sabes que dijiste, que dejaste el tratamiento de Rias y Akeno y me refiero _"El tratamiento"_ con mucha calma, yo pensé que te pondrías más triste." Dijo él Sensei analizando el asunto.

¡Estoy Triste! ¡Solo que ahora puedo controlar mejor mis reacciones!

"Sensei solo aprendí un poco el ser más calmado y saber cómo reaccionar" Le dije Cabizbajo.

"¡Eso es verdad! Para serte sincero, yo pensé que te dejarías llevar por la visita de esa vampira, pero te comportaste muy calmado… De hecho, muy calmado… Principalmente eso me recordó cuando peleaste con la reina de Sairoarg, estuviste tan molesto que le ganaste de un solo golpe, ahora veo que superaste esa debilidad." Dijo él Sensei dándome el visto bueno.

¡Concuerdo con el! Eso también Tesh me lo dijo, yo tiendo a ser muy impulsivo con mis emociones, por eso Tesh me obligo a entrenar la calma también, me dijo que si seguí como ahora, terminara mal… El Sensei me dio la misma Advertencia.

Entonces cambiando de Tema.

"¿Sensei? ¿Cuándo piensan partir?" Le pregunte.

"Tal vez, mañana temprano. Mientras más rápido mejor para todos." Dijo el despreocupado.

Con que mañana, al parecer hoy será mi última noche con Rias y sus senos, por un buen tiempo.

"A verdad, quería contarte también sobre que Vali me dejo un informe." Dijo el Sensei.

"¿Qué está haciendo Vali?" Le pregunté.

"Ese chico está viajando por todo el mundo, él está buscando sujetos monstruosamente fuertes que se pensaban extintos. Parece que el anhelo de que estuvieran vivos lo hace continuar. Si su meta es buscar enemigos poderoso y superar su nivel, incluso yo pienso que eso es muy aburrido, y me preocupa que eso sea el motivo de que no le interese las chicas, pero dejando lo último. Al parecer unos miembros de magos rebeldes, al igual que Vali estaban yendo a la región en donde Vivian los dragones… no me sorprenderían que causaran un alboroto si se encuentran." Dijo el Sensei.

¡Créeme que yo también tengo ese problema! ¡Últimamente Vali me ve con esos ojos de deseo! ¡No solo el sino me preocupa que no solo es el!... ¿Por qué?... pero decidi cambiar de temas y preguntar.

"¿Qué dragones Famosos vivan ahí?" Le pregunte.

"No estoy seguro si los conoces, pero entre ellos están: El Dragón del Círculo de la Media luna, Crom Cruach, El Dragón de los mil Demonios, Azi Dahaka y el Dragón Eclipse, Apofis. Esos tres, era demasiado brutales, tanto así que fue un milagro el que los pudieran matar. También estaban Nidhoggr del norte, y el feroz Grendel que fue asesinado por el Beowulf original. Estabo Ladon que estaba protegiendo la legendaria fruta y que era también un dragón, pero fue derrotado por el Heracles original. Y en Japón estaba el Yamato-no-Orochi, o la serpiente de ocho cabezas." Dijo el Sensei, y con tomado un respiro continuo "En especial con Crom Cruach, Azi Dahaka, y Apofis. Que si ponemos a Vitra a su lado, este sería un lindo gatito al lado de ellos." Dijo el sensei.

Al escuchar eso, me alegro que estén extintos… ¿En serio que de bueno ve Vali en buscarlos? Incluso Vitra me da miedo, pero al escuchar de esos tres Dragones, que están por en sima de Vitra, un Rey Dragón.

"¿Son más fuertes que los Dragones Celestiales?" No pude evitar y pregunte por curiosidad.

"El Rojo y el Blanco, eran temidos incluso por los Dragones, pero en sus mejor tiempo, ellos serían más fuertes. EL problema es que todos evitaban pelear con un Dragón Maligno a toda costa. El solo estar asociados con ellos trae muchos problemas." Dijo él Sensei respondiendo a mi pregunta.

"Al escuchar eso, prefiero a los Dragones como el Viejo Tanmin, él es la perfecta representación de la dignidad y presencia de un Rey Dragon." Le dije al Sensei.

"Concuerdo. Sabes que antiguamente los Dragones fueron cazados por ser Salvajes y descontrolado, sin excepción. Tiamat, quien se dice que es el más fuerte entre los 5 reyes Dragones, debe saber mucho más del tema." Dijo el Sensei.

Eso me hizo pensar en cómo eran antes Ddraig y Ablion , pues ellos fueron cazados por las Tres Facciones.

(Toc Toc)

Alguien toco la puerta.

"¿Azazel? ¿Terminaste de hablar con Ise? Si es asi, vamos a coordinar le horario para dejar Japon" Dijo Rias.

"¡Oh cierto! Si vamos ir lejos, antes tengo que hacer algunas cosas y hablar con Asia… Bueno nos vemos Ise" Dijo el Sensei Despidiéndose.

"Si es así, estoy feliz que las cosas vallan yendo muy bien. Al parecer Ofis como mediadora, fue muy buena idea." Dijo Rias

Entonces comenzó que el Sensei y Rias se fueron a discutir sobre su viaje.

¿Eso de Asia me dio curiosidad? ¿Qué será lo que tendrán planeado?

* * *

_**La última noche.**_

El mundo de los sueños, se dice que es una conexión con las memorias pasadas, el deseo de nuestra imaginación o algunos un mundo sin descubrí… ¿Puede ser verdad cómo no?

Pero, para cierto chico, eso se le convirtió en viejas memorias, visiones, era una paradigma para él, no sabía ¿Por qué las tenía?... Pero más frecuente era cuando él se iba a dormir.

_Había una pareja sentada, en el centro de un hermoso paraíso, debajo de un árbol de Sakuras de color rosado-blanco. Ella era tan bella, que las palabras no le hacían justicia al describirla, su hermoso cabello dorado con reflejos blancos, sus hermosos ojos de Azul real que le daban esa inocencia y pureza a su persona, aquel bello vestido blanco de una sola pieza, sin duda fue hecho para ella, esa sonrisa que aliviaba el dolor de los corazones de las personas, ella era todo lo que él podía merecer._

_Él por su parte, tenía un cabello de color marrón, tenía unos ojos verdes, muy hermosos, pero a la vez muy profundos, él estaba vestido con un polo de manga larga delgado y blanco, también estaba con un pantalón de un material parecido a la tela, de color blanco, y esta descalzo, aquel joven estaba mostraba una paz y tranquilidad, sus brazos era en el refugio de ella._

La palabras no eran necesarias para ver que ambos estaban más que felices, ellos eran los dueños de su propio paraíso, cuidaban y protegían lo que más querían, a pesar de todo , ellos al tenerse el uno al otro era suficientes para seguir afrontando su destino.

"_Quisiera estar así por siempre_" Dijo él.

"_yo también_" Dijo ella colocando su cabeza en su hombro del chico.

Entonces un acto tierno de él, él le comenzó a reguardar en sus brazos a su amada.

"_Desearía seguir así, ero prométeme que volverás._" Dijo el chico con un fuerte abrazo.

Ella le respondió el abrazo, y le empezó a acariciar el rostro del chico.

"_Prométeme, que tú también volverás. Yo estaré esperado por ti_" Dijo ella en ese momento.

Ambos estaban en el perfecto momento de demostrar su cariño, la promesa es algo que es de uno, pero se cumple de dos. Ese era su pensamiento de ellos.

-O-

"Uhmmm…" Dije al sentir algo.

Yo me había despertado por algo, y ese algo me estaba dando un abrazo.

"*Ise..." Dije al ver su lindo rostro durmiendo.

El en un acto involuntario me está dando un fuerte abrazo, parecía que no me quería soltar.

Entonces, escuche unas lindas palabras.

"_No te vayas…_" Dijo Ise dormido.

Yo me sentí muy feliz, mi corazón empezó estaba inquieto de alegría, incluso parece que mi Ise está derramando una lagrima… ¡Incluso dormido piensa en mí!

"(Susurro) No será por mucho." Dije al secar su lágrima con mi mano derecha.

Le di un beso como mi afecto hacia a él.

Ise podrá parecer todo un hombre, pero aun por dentro es alguien sensible, tengo suerte de ver su lado, incluso dormido, me gustaría verlo más así… Tal vez suene egoísta, pero me alegra ser yo quien solo conoce ese lado tierno de él.

Me acosté de lado y me quede observando al chico que amo, él ahora está muy tranquilo, solo espero tener más tiempo para nosotros.

Dijo la chica del Cabello Carmesí, al sentirse conmovida por la acción de su amado.

Las cosas, no son siempre lo que parecen.

* * *

_**La despedida.**_

Ya era algo de las 7:00 de la mañana.

Los del grupo Gremory, y Sona-Kaichou fuimos a despedirnos.

Lo bueno de eso es que Kiba está yendo con ella, y el sensei se está demorando.

Por lo que escuche, ellos tendrán que atravesar por muchos círculos mágicos para poder salir adecuadamente y llegar a tiempo.

Después de eso, En Europa, tendrías que tomar un jet privado para poder llegar a una chica cerda de Rumania, luego de eso tendrías que atravesar las barreras puestas por los vampiros., que para eso es necesario ser escoltados por los propios vampiros… ¡Sí que van a tener un viaje muy largo!

(Pasos)

"Lamentó la demora." Dijo el Sensei apresurándose.

Ahora estaban completos, nosotros les ayudamos colocando el equipaje dentro del círculo mágico.

Rías, Kiba y Azazel-Sensei. Se colocaron dentro del círculo mágico con su equipaje listo.

Rias y Kiba irían de frente a la Casa de Vladi, mientras que el Sensei iría después de contactar con el lado Carmilla.

Entonces Rias, se agacha a darle un abrazo a Gasper.

"No tengas más miedo. Yo te protegeré, voy a ir a arreglar todo en la Casa de Vladi." Dijo Rias sacando su instinto maternal.

"Sí, Buchuo." Dice Gasper más seguro por ese abrazo.

Entonces Rias mira a Akeno.

"Te encargo el resto a tú, Akeno." Le dijo Rias.

"No te preocupes, Rias." Dijo Akeno-san en respuesta.

Entonces yo me acerco donde Kiba para despedirme.

"Protégela." Le dije.

"Confía en mí." Me dijo en respuesta.

Dijimos chocando los puños.

"¡Oh verdad! Me dijo que me despidiera de su parte." Le dije a Kiba estrechando mi otro brazo.

"¡Entiendo! ¡Dile que gracias!" Dijo Kiba respondiendo amigablemente.

¡Tesh, también quería despedirse de él! ¡Al fin y al cabo se volvió su amigo!

Entonces el sensei, se despide de las encargadas de la escuela.

"Entonces, les encargo la escuela a ustedes dos. Presidenta Sona*, Señorita Rosweisse*" Dijo muy amigable el Sensei.

"¡Por favor regrese pronto. Estamos muy ocupados!" Dijeron las 2 con indiferencia.

"Que frias" Dijo el Sensei insatisfecho.

La reacción de ella fue, que debido a que estamos casi a fin del año escolar, el consejo estudiantil y los profesores, están demasiado ocupados con ese tema de la preparación del fin de año. Por esa razón ellas dos, y en asuntos escolares no estaban felices de enviar al sensei, aun si es por razones diplomáticas.

Bueno conociéndolo, tal vez se divierta por ahí.

"Esos magos rebeldes, que están detrás de la gente relacionado con los Fénix parecen muy peligrosos… ¿Por favor cuiden bien de Ravel?" No dijo el Sensei.

Entonces el sensei llama a Asia y Ofis, al parecer se van a discutir algo… ¡Al parecer esa Asia se está sonrojando por lo que le dice el Sensei! ¿De que hablaron?

Y ahora solo me faltaba despedirme de Rias.

"Ya me tengo que ir" Me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Si, voy te voy estar esperando tus buenas noticias. Si pasa algo, no dudes que estaré ahí en seguida" Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Sí, lo sé." Dijo Rias dando un abrazo.

Aquel brazo que me dio era muy cálido, tardamos un poco en soltarnos, tanto que nuestras manos no se querían soltar.

Nos sonreímos inmediatamente, y nos soltamos de la mano. No importa donde este Rias, yo sé que…. No dije nada más. Algo en mí volvió a no dejarme terminar. A paso tiempo que no me pasaba.

Entonces, reaccione rápido, vi como los tres se alineaban dentro del círculo, pronto el circulo empezó a resplandecer un poco más.

En ese momento…

(Fuiss…)

Ya no estaban, ellos se marcharon.

¡Buena suerte Rias y Kiba!

Entonces pude sentir que alguien me estaba tocando.

"¿Kaichou?" Dije al ver a Sona-Kaichou que me quería decir algo.

"Sabes Ise-kun, cuando te despediste de Kiba, lo hiciste también en nombre de alguien ¿verdad?" Dijo ella muy directa.

¡Mierda! Y ahora que le digo! Yo me puse nervioso, Sona-Kaichou, no es alguien a quien se le puede mentir fácilmente.

"¿Es una chica verdad? (¬_¬)" Pregunto ella.

Me quedo sorprendido y a la vez me quiera reír…. ¡Pues había confundido a Tesh con una chica! ¡Él no es nada lindo para eso!... pero me dio una buena excusa.

"¡Ah…! S-si si es una chica, pero ella quiera que fuera discreto con eso, ella tenía muchas ganas de despedirse de él." Le dije.

"Ya veo… ¿Acaso esa chica sabe de esto?" Pregunto Sona.

"N-no, no ella solo supo que Kiba si iría lejos por un tiempo, pero no sabe nada de esto." Le seguía mintiendo.

"¡Entiendo! Ise-kun ¿Y esa chica la conocemos?" Seguía preguntando Sona.

"No, es alguien que solo Kiba y yo la conocemos." Y seguí mintiendo.

Entonces me percate, que Sona-Kaichuo, se puso la mano en la barbilla, como quien pensar.

"(Voz Baja) Pobre Tsubaki" Dijo en susurro.

A pesar que lo dijo en voz baja, lo pude entender, y me acorde que ella la vice presidenta Shinria-sempai, tiene sentimientos por Kiba, tal vez Sona-Kaichou, pensó que fue una chica que me encargo despedirme de Kiba, y ella como su amiga quiso saber… ¡No puede ser! ¡Tal vez hice que se diera un mal entendido! ¡Le contare a Kiba cuando regrese!

* * *

_**De noche ese mismo día.**_

"Que cielo más despejado. La estrellas son hermosas" Dije sentado en un sofá en la terraza.

"Tienes razón. Es bueno de vez en cuando tener estos momentos solos." Dijo Tesh relajado.

Ya era algo de media noche, las chicas se fueron a dormir, pero como no me daba sueño decidí subir al último piso de la casa, y sentarme viendo el cielo.

"¿La extrañas? ¿Verdad?" Me pregunto Tesh.

"Si, pero más es en que no quiero le pase nada malo." Le dije a Tesh.

"Lo entiendo. Después de todo ella es tu amada." Dijo Tesh.

"¡Amada...! ¡Eh!" Dije entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Paso algo?" Me pregunto Tesh.

"Paso lo mismo cuando intento ser romántico con Rias, cada vez que lo intento, algo me detiene, pero no sé qué es. En si eso es muy molesto." Le dije a Tesh.

"Ya veo, al parecer ese problema sigue, para serte sincero no sabría cómo ayudarte." Dijo Tesh.

Cada vez que lo pienso, me pongo a meditar mucho_, ¿Por qué me sucede eso?... ¿Acaso estaré haciendo mal algo? ¿Sera por Rias?_... esas eran mis preguntas, Rias era una mujer invaluable, pero algo en mí, parece que me estoy olvidando algo demasiado importante.

"¿Sera ella?" Le pregunte a Tesh.

"¿Quién sabe? Si tú no sabes, quien es ella, mucho menos yo voy a saber. Pero de la manera que lo has estado llevando, esas visiones ¿No te obligando a recordar?" Dijo Tesh.

"¿Recordar qué? Yo nací hace 17 años, tuve una vida normal, nunca en ningún momento, me la he cruzado…No sé quién es ella, no se su nombre, ni siquiera puedo ver su rostro, pero entonces ¿Por qué me duele?" Dije al no poder hacer nada más.

"¡Issei! …Me gustaría poder ayudarte con eso, pero lamento no poder hacer nada por eso." Dijo Tesh en disculpa.

"No es tu culpa." Le dije con una sonrisa.

Tal vez me negaba a aceptar eso… Eso son solo sueños, no se tiene que ver con mi realidad, pero algo de mí se siente feliz con solo eso.

"Uhmmm… Alguien se acerca." Dijo Tesh.

Entonces con su advertencia, rápidamente cambie de cara.

"¿Hay alguien?" pregunte.

"Ara-ara… Me descubriste y yo que quiera sorprenderte, mí Ise." La que dijo eso, Akeno-san.

Akeno-san estaba vestida con un pijama de una sola pieza, que cubría el negligé transparente de color negro, también tenía el cabello suelto.

"Pensé sorprenderte en la cama, pero como vi a Asia sola durmiendo… ¿Me pregunte dónde estabas? De hecho, no fui la única que quiso invitarse sola a tú cama… Todas las demás te están buscando en los demás cuartos." Dijo Akeon-san evitando reírse.

¡Eso si ya me lo esperaba! Cuando su ama no está, ellas hacen lo que quieren.

Entonces, Akeno-san, se sienta a mi lado en el sofá de la azotea.

"¿Por qué estás aquí tan solito?" Me pregunto ella.

"Pues nada en especial, solo que no me daba sueño y quiera despejarme un rato." Le conteste viendo al cielo.

La noche era muy bella, era de las pocas veces en la cual en esta ciudad se podía ver las estrellas con este cielo despejado.

"¡Sabes! Yo tenía pensado aprovechar, reemplazando a Rias esta noche, pero estar sentada junto a ti, en calma, y solos. Tambien me gusta." Dijo Akeno-san poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro.

¿Qué quiso decir con reemplazar a Rias? No quiera hacerme ideas, al ver que de bajo de su pijama, ella estaba tenia puesto un negligé transparenté, muy sexy.

Ahora no es la Akeno de siempre, eso me doy cuenta.

"¡Akeno-san...!" Le dije al ver su rostro.

Ella tenía una calma en su rostro, está muy tranquila y relajada.

"¿Sabes Ise? Cuando pensé que habías muerto, sentí que todo había acabado. Mi mente se quedó en blanco... Y seguía recordando a Ise-kun que estaba en mis recuerdos y escapaba de la realidad." Dijo Akeno-san con una voz triste.

Yo escuche, por parte de Kiba. Que Akeno estaba en un estado, incluso peor que el de Rias. Y probablemente no se hubiese recuperado, si no fuera por su padre Barrakiel-san.

El pensar que ella estuvo así por mi culpa, me hace sentir mal.

El sensei, me dijo una vez: "_Una vez que ella se quita su máscara de Onee-sama, solo queda el rostro de una chica que depende de un hombre. Ese hombre podría ser su padre o tú. Si a ustedes les pasara algo malo. Ella podría deprimirse de nuevo. Pero también se puede usar para subirle la tensión. Sólo tienes que mostrar tu hombría Recuérdalo muy bien_."

Lo único que podía hacer, fue solo colocar mi mano en su cabeza, y comenzar a darle cariño.

Yo no sabía que decirle… Solo cerré mis ojos, y pensé.

_VISIONES_

_Las grandes praderas de aquel gran valle… ¡Maldición! ¡No me puedo mover!... Ese era mi queja, está en el suelo hecho polvo, todo mi cuerpo estaba más que lastimado… ¡Eso si fue una locura!... Dije riéndome de mi mismo._

_Yo había cometido una locura, pero salí vivo, eso es por lo que estoy agradecido… ¡Eh...!_

_Escuche algo… Después de una gran esfuerzo de levantar mi cabeza, aun con una visión un poco borrosa… ¡Estas bien!... Dije con una sonrisa._

_Pero me sentía muy mal y triste, si fuera por mí, ella no tendría que haber salido muy lastimada._

_Ella tenía heridas de cortes por la mayor parte de su cuerpo, su armadura está sucia, su bello rostro, manchado en sangre, con un brazo herido, pero aun así… ¡Estas llorando por mí!... Dije al ver sus lágrimas._

_¡Estoy bien!... Quería decirle, fue gracias a mi armadura que pude aguatar mi propia estupidez. A pesar de todo, ella debe estar igual de cansado que yo, pero aun así viene a mí. A pesar de ser una mujer muy fuerte, valiente, sin vacilar a la hora de la batalla, a pesar de todo eso… Eres la niña de mis ojos, no puedo verte de otra forma, eres y serás mí linda niña como la primera vez que te vi, eres a quien quiero proteger, pero ahora soy yo quien está en tus brazos… ¡Ya no llores!... Quería decirle._

_Yo no podía oírte, pero sé que estas triste por mi culpa… ¡Perdóname!... Te Prometeo Qué…_

-O-

"¡Ah..! ¡ISE!" Dijo Akeno-san preocupada.

"(Sish) ¿Qué pasa Akeno-san?" Le conteste.

Entonces Akeno, me pone su mano entre mis mejillas.

"¡Perdón! Pero no me gusta verte llorar" Dijo Akeno-san limpiándome las lágrimas.

No me había dado cuenta, pero al cerrar los ojos, me ocurrió lo mismo cuando está en España con Rossweisse-san, solo cerré mis ojos y me concentre en mi corazón, y deje que el hablara.

Me puse de pie, y me fue a barandal de la azotea, y me mire fijamente al cielo.

"Sabes algo Akeno-san… Yo quiero ser fuerte, quiero ser muy fuerte, y de ser fuerte volverme aún más fuerte. Tanto así, para que algún día jamás lastimen lo que más me importa otra vez." Dije sin mirar a Akeno-san.

Entonces, sentí un abrazo atrás de mí y que poco a poco se estaba humedeciendo.

"(Snif) Yo también quiero ser fuerte Ise, no quiero ver a nadie lastimado. No quiero eso." Dijo Akeno lagrimeando.

Si hubiera seguido el consejo del Sensei, tal vez hubiera contestado… ¡Que nunca iba morir! ¡Y que regresaría a tu lado siempre!... yo mismo me estaría mintiendo, yo lo impredecible de las batallas, hay promesas que no se pueden cumplir, pero por eso no voy hacer eso, yo quiero ver feliz Akeno, pero si eso me toma otro camino más duro, entonces lo voy a intentar.

"Yo solo soy muy feliz, de poder seguir con vida, y de estar ahora contigo acá, de no ser así no podría pasar tiempo como este, es por eso que estoy feliz." Le dijo dándole un abrazo.

Al parecer Akeno-san, poco a poco se empezó a calmar, ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho.

"Sabes Ise, hay palabras que uno no espera, pero tus palabras me alcanzaron. ¡Volvámonos más fuertes, pero juntos!" Me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El ver esa sonrisa de paz, me hizo sentir mejor.

"¡Lo aremos juntos!" Le dije dándole una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Akeno-san y yo no quedamos un rato más en la azotea, ella se quedó dormida con su cabeza en mi hombro, al verla así me sentí feliz.

Pero entonces…

"Moe… Ise, eres muy ¡Tra-vie-so!" Dijo Akeno dormida, con una sonrisa pícara.

"A ella n4 dio se lo quita lo pervertida, ni por más conmovedor que sea el momento haya durado." Dijo Tesh en Broma.

¡Jajajajaja! Solo me reí un poco, al fin y al cabo esa es a la Akeno, que yo más quiero.

* * *

_**La hora de la verdad.**_

Ya han pasado alrededor de 4 días desde que Rias dejara Japón.

Mi vida escolar transcurre normalmente, más bien ahora estoy en clase de educación física.

Desde de todo, escuche que tanto Rias y Kiba habían llegado sanos y salvos a Rumania, y ahora se dirigían directamente al castillo de los vampiros.

El territorio de donde viven los vampiros, se localiza en lo más alejado y remoto de donde viven los humanos. Como se había predicho, y he escuchado que es muy difícil llegar a ese lugar.

Ahora solo me queda confiar en Rias y recibir buenas noticias desde aquí.

"¿Por qué esa cara tan seria?" Me pregunto Matsuda.

"Por nada" Le conteste.

"Últimamente en la clase de educación física has estado jugando tú solo. Ise. Está bien si estoy n tu equipo, pero odio si tengo que enfrentarme a ti." Dijo Motohama suspirando.

Al aparecer, hubo una que otra ocasión que me deje llevar un poco al momento de demostrar mis habilidades físicas… Soy un demonio a ahora, a pesar de todo yo me contengo, pero aun así cuesta un poco hacer el mismo esfuerzo que un humano normal, pues cada vez que entreno mi poder estaba creciendo, y más aun con los enemigos poderosos que tuve luchar… A veces pienso, si por haberme convertido en un demonio ¿Podre seguir siendo amigo de ellos?... Cada que lo pienso, me gustaría seguir siendo su amigo por mucho, mucho tiempo.

A veces pienso mi futuro como un humano, mientras ellos envejezcan, los demonios viven por miles de años, pero ¿tendré que cambiar mi aspecto a viejo siendo yo un joven que realiza su vida como demonio? Pensar el cómo seguir mi amistad con ellos, se ve que va estar difícil.

Tesh me aconsejo antes; _"El futuro es incierto, planear las cosas está bien, pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere"…_ Puede que lo piense mucho, pero en si desde que me dijo eso, lo he estado pesando, y creo que las cosas pueden cambiar drásticamente si es necesario, pero por ahora no me voy a preocupar por eso, solo me concentrare en la clase de educación física.

Caminado hacía en campo, Matsuda empieza a hablar.

" ¿Sabes que había un chico llamado Taoka durante la escuela media?" Pregunto él.

"Ah, ese chico que sentía tanta pasión por el vello corporal de las chicas. Era todo un maniaco." Dijo Motohama recordando.

Ahora que yo también recuerdo… Si, si, tenía una cosas para los vellos. Aparentemente, a él le gustan los vellos afeitados que se dejan las chicas… Incluso para mí, eso fue demasiado difícil de entender ese fetiche.

"Parece que su hermano se va a volver independiente y va a comenzar su propia tienda. Y el socio que hace negocios con él era la mánager de ese club durante los años de estudiantes que Vivian juntos." Dijo Matsuda.

"Hmm… ¿Así que va a abrir una tienda con la mánager del colegio? De seguro se puede ver su buena relación entre ese chico y la chica de la historia." Dijo Motohama con un rostro pervertido, bueno eso es normal en él.

Al pensar en eso, me hizo pensar rápido en Ravel, el comenzar mi propio negocio, ser independiente, en si se necesitaba para eso un compañero… Quién lo diría.

"¿Entonces para lograr eso es necesario un mánager?" Le pregunte.

"Es so es. El tener una promesa acerca del futuro de seguro suena bien. ¡Rayos yo también quiero un mánager!" Dijo Matsuda con envidia.

Yo en verdad tengo una. Es Ravel. Su ayuda es muy incondicional para mí, en mi trabajo como demonio, sobre todo con el pacto de los magos… ¿Debería pedirle que sea mi mánager para el futuro?

"Tienes razón. Sobre todo, de ser posible, la mánager tiene que ser mujer" Dije como comentario.

"En definitivamente." Medio el positivo Matsuda.

"Por supuesto." Está de acuerdo Motohama.

Esos dos bastardos estaban desacuerdo conmigo en eso ¡Sí!

El pensar en eso, me doy cuenta del que si planeo hacer algo parecido, también estaría cargando con la vida de mí mánager, en si no era nada fácil.

He comenzado que quiero trabajar más duro con Ravel más seriamente. Sé que puedo confiar en ella cuando veo en lo que me hace falta. Deseo que me sigua ayudando como mi mánager de ahora en adelante.

Entonces…

"Ise, siento unas raras presencias cerca." Me dijo Tesh.

¡Que! No me digas que… me preocupe.

"Hey, miren un tipo raro haciendo cosplay" Dijo Matsuda señalando a un sujeto raro.

"Oh ¿Acaso son trajes de magos?" Dijo Motohama.

Entonces sin pensarlo 2 veces, yo volteo a donde apuntaron inmediatamente.

Había varias personas que vestían ropas de magos enfrente de mí, y me apunta con sus varitas mágicas…. Un círculo mágico brilla debajo de sus pies, Se quitan la capucha ¡Parecen extranjeros! En total fueron tres.

Sin pensarlo.

"Matsuda, Motohama… Corran." Le dije en advertencia.

"Ah ¿Qué sucede?" Dijo Matsuda.

"Te ves pálido Ise ¿Ha pasado algo entre ese grupo que hace cosplay y tú?" Me pregunto Motohama.

No puede ser, ello no me entienden la situación. Ahora esos tipos me ponían más nervioso con esos círculos mágicos saliendo de sus manos.

¡De seguir así, ellos nos van a lanzar su ataque hacia aquí!

"¡Matsuda! ¡Motohama! ¡Huyan! ¡Escóndanse detrás del edificio rápido!" Le dije al salir corriendo de ahí.

Sabía que los magos empezarían a seguirme, por yo era su objetivo.

¡Necesito hacer que estos chicos se alejen de mis amigos! ¡Ellos no tiene nada que ver con esto!

"Así que estás defendiendo a tus camaradas, Dragón rojo" Dijo uno de los magos.

"¡Jajaja! Justo como está escrito en los reportes ¡Eres buena persona!" Dijo otro mago más burlón.

"Pero en sí, el rango que le dieron en la asociación de su poder, es el del SS, es alguien excepcional." Dijo el tercero más serio.

¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?!

… Esos deben ser los magos rebeldes, eso me dice su aura hostil, esos eran tipos irresponsables que eran reconocidos por la asociación, por ser desobedientes en cometer muchas faltas y destruyendo cosas.

¡¿Por qué están magos rebeldes aquí?! Me resulta difícil creer que gente mala como ellos, lograran pasar la poderosa barrera puesta por las tres Facciones.

Yo seguí corriendo, lo bueno es que ellos me siguieron al bosque que estaba cerca de la academia.

Ahora estaba listo para enfrentarme a varios magos. Como no había nadie, decidi sacar mi guantéale.

"Boosted Gear"

¡Un guante Rojo aparece en mi brazo izquierdo!

Pero no hay respuesta de la joya… no está brillando.

"Que ¿No vas a activas tu Sacred Gear?" Dijo un mago con sospecha.

"No, tal vez no pueda usarlo." Dijo el otro a su lado.

"Hey, Hey vinimos aquí a retar al Dragón Emperador Rojo, ¿Sabes?" Dijo el tercero muy irritado.

Estos sujetos vinieron para algo tan estúpido como eso.

"¿Cuál es el motivo para que estén aquí?" Le pregunte.

Pero ellos solo se rien ante mi pregunta.

"Solo pensamos en ponerte a prueba mientras se da en marcha nuestro plan" Dijo El mago del centro.

¿Un plan? Entonces escuche una explosión.

"Eso vino del nuevo edifico escolar" Dije preocupado.

¡La tierra tembló un poco y eso me hace comprender lo serio de la situación! ¡Ellos querían hacer un ataque mágico a gran escala!

Me puse a pensar… Todos los chicos de mi clase ahora estamos en educación física, los chicos en el campo y las chicas en el gimnasio. Akeno-san que está en tercer año y Rosweisse-san, que es una profesora. O son los miembros del consejo estudiantil.

"…"

Entonces mi mal presentimiento me vino a la mente. ¡El aula de primer año, Koneko-chan, Gya-suke y Ravel!

"¡Esto es malo! ¡Según ese sujeto llamado Mefistófeles! ¡Ellos deben ser los magos que están tras la chica de Fénix!" Dijo Tesh muy rapido.

¡Mierda! ¡Esto no es bueno!

"¡Oigan ustedes! ¿Por qué van tras Ravel?" Le pregunte molesto.

Entonces los 3 se volvieron a reír.

"Eso no importa ahora. Lo que queremos ahora es perder el tiempo." Dijo uno de ellos.

"Ise ¿Vas a poder lidiar con ellos? ¿Si deseas que los elimine lo hago?" Me dijo Tesh, él estaba molesto.

"No te preocupes, además tengo muchas ganas de golpearlos yo mimo" Le dije a Tesh.

Entonces, los magos comenzaron a crear círculos mágicos.

De aquellos círculos mágicos, me empezaron a lanzar fuego. Yo lo pude esquivar sin problemas moviendo de izquierda a derecha.

"No puede ser enserio" Dije al percatarme de algo.

Cuando logre esquivar sus bolas de fuego, no me di cuenta que uno de ellos estaba a mi atrás, pero aun así logre defenderme.

Tuve muy buenos reflejos gracias a los entrenamientos con Tesh, estos magos eran fácil de manejar.

"Muy bien, Dragón Rojo." Me dijo uno de los magos.

"(Tks)" Estaba de mal humor.

Entonces, yo empecé a acercarme, para acercarme hice unas pequeñas fintas con mi velocidad, que se había incrementado, al parecer ese mago no me podía ser a plena vista.

"¿C-cómo?" Dijo el mago.

Antes de reaccionar, yo de frente le di una fuerte patada, a pesar que él puso un círculo de defensa, yo me la destroce sin problemas… ¿Qué tan fuerte me había hecho?

"Waaaa…" Era el mago gritando.

(Crack)

Ese fue el sonido del amigo chocando con uno de los árboles. Ahora solo quedaban dos.

"Eres fuerte como dicen los informes" Dijo el otro mago.

Entonces ese mago, con un círculo mágico, me empezó a lanzar varias estacas de hielo hacia mí.

"No me jodas." Le dije.

Aumente un poco mi poder y con mi guantéale, empecé a recibir los proyectiles de hielo hacia mí.

(Frinsh) (Frinsh) (Frinsh)

Ese era yo, rompiendo a tremenda velocidad esos proyectiles de hielo.

"Tonto, no te olvides que somos 2" Dijo el mago que me lanzo los proyectiles de hielo.

Entonces, a mí atrás pude sentir que algo venía con gran fuerza.

"Jajajaja Veamos si puede detener esto." Dijo el mago mi espalda.

El mago estaba preparando su ataque a escondidas… ¡Él me iba lanzar un ataque de luz!

(Fluien)

Ese fue el sonido del lanzamiento.

Aquel ataque del mago, era un ataque luz, eso podría dañar terriblemente a un demonio, pero…

"…" Voltee a recibirlo.

Yo me había concentrado en recibirlo… ¡Si voy a recibirlo!

Entonces con el poder en mi guantéale, empecé a centrarme en recibir el impacto.

"Eso no es posible" Dijo el mago que me lanzo su ataque.

(Crash…)

Ese fue el sonido de su ataque de luz chocando con mi guantéale.

"Saben yo puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes." Le dije dándoles una mirada amarga.

"¡No seas engreído!" Dijeron los magos.

Ellos se volvieron a preparar para volver a atacar. Entonces yo rápidamente, aumente un poco más de poder en mi cuerpo y decidí ir con ataques físicos.

Primero fui con el de mi espalda.

Empecé a correr, utilizando los árboles como protección.

"Maldición es muy rápido." Dijo el mago.

El no podía apuntarme bien debido a como empecé a usar el terreno a mi favor.

Entonces cuando llegue. El mago lo único que pudo hacer fue crear un circulo de defensa, pero.

(Crash…)

Ese fue el sonido de mi puño en su cara.

"Maldición esto no va acorde al plan." Dijo el otro mago viendo como su camarada fue noqueado.

Para ser sincero, desde que entren con Tesh, él me dijo que soy un cabeza hueca en lo que es la parte técnica, por eso es que tuve que entrenar mucho sobre como pelear usando más la cabeza.

Sin perder ningún segundo, me fui de frente con el que faltaba.

"Yo no soy tan fácil como esos 2 idiotas" Dijo el otro intento huir.

El empezó a usar su magia, creo cúmulos de tierra como obstáculos y utilizo a los árboles para bloquearme el paso.

"¡Mierda! Eso no funciona" Dijo el mago frustrado,

Yo estaba tan concentrado en la persecución, que no le iba a dejar tan fácil escapar de mí, los ataques mágicos con elementos naturales, tiene un secreto… Es que son parte del terrero, yo ya había estado en algo parecido antes, la diferencia es que ahora solo tengo que sentir esos flujos de energía que emana la naturaleza.

Poco a poco yo ya le estaba alcanzando.

"Te dije que no te iba a dejar escapar." Dije estirando mi mano.

Mi mano, agarro con existo la parte trasera de su capa.

"Eh… Ahhh…" Dijo el mago sin opción.

Entonces yo lo sujete fuertemente de su capa, y lo detuve bruscamente, luego de so salte un poco y lo azote contra el suelo.

(Crash…)

"Ahgggghaagg" Dijo el mago en queja.

Aquel mago había sido fuertemente azotado contra el duro suelo del bosque.

"Ere muy… Fuertee…" Dijo el mago con dolor, y continuo "Pero creo que con esto... Es más... Que... Suficiente" Dijo sonriendo.

Luego de eso, el mago cayó inocente como sus compañeros.

"Qué habrá dicho con eso." Dije pensando.

Entonces, un sonido me hizo ir rápido de ahí.

"¡Acaso es fue otra explosión!" dije.

"Ya veo, estos solo era un señuelo ¡Caímos en su trampa!" Dijo Tesh al percatarse de la situación.

Entonces sin perder tiempo, volví lo más rápido que pude a la academia.

Cuando llegue al nuevo edificio, pude ver.

"¡Esos malditos!" Dije al ver el destruido lugar.

El ventanal del edificio había sido destruido de muy mala manera y había grandes agujeros en el jardín de la escuela… ¡Tengo un mal presentimiento!

Sin vacilar, me fui de frente a los salones del primer años. El corredor del aula, había sido destruido violentamente, había dañado la infraestructura de los muros en la cual a duras penas se podía mantener como un muro.

Cuando llegue al salón de Koneko-chan, pude ver el rostro de sus compañeros muy aterrados, es como si el miedo los hubiera dejado inmóviles.

"¿Se encuentran bien?" les pregunte.

Algunos chicos me respondieron con la cabeza, pero había una en especial que al parecer mis palabras no le alcanzaban.

Fui y le sacudí los hombros para que reaccione, pero al percatarme después… ¿Dónde están mis junior´s? Dije al calmar a la chica.

¿Habrán escapado? Eso sería bueno… pero lo dudo, ellos son tan bueno chicos que seguro se quedaron protegiendo a sus compañeros de clase… ¿Entonces en donde están?

Entonces, la chica que intente calmar, empezó a decir algo.

"Esa gente muy sospechosa me atrapo…y Koneko, Gasper y Ravel me salvaron…" Dijo la chica recordando.

¡Entonces que más pasó!

"Koneko-chan y los otros 2, fueron tomados por un resplandor blanco, creado por esos sujeto que parecían magos y desaparecieron." Me dijo otro estudiante.

Así que fueron secuestrados.

(Bang)

Ese fue mi golpe dirigido al muro.

"¡Oye Issei!" Dijo Tesh.

"No pude protegerla Tesh, No pude proteger a Ravel, por eso mis pequeños están en peligro por mi descuido." Le dije muy frustrado.

Después de un rato, di aviso al consejo sobe la ubicación de esos magos inconsciente, ellos se harían cargo de ellos, mientras tanto los demás estudiantes está bien, pero mi junior´s sin lo que necesitan ayuda… Los voy a salvar.

-O-

Ya de noche.

Tanto los miembros del club de la investigación de lo oculto y el consejo, estamos reunidos en el viejo edificio escolar. La alfil Kusaka-san del Consejo escolar, ahora está en otra habitación recibiendo información con el personal de la alianza.

De los desastres del mañana, por suerte no hubo heridos por parte de los estudiantes, solo los daños al edificio escolar, pero gracias a Sona-Kaichou, ella uso el aparato de Azazael-sensei para borrar los recuerdos de los estudiantes… ¡No creo que les gustaría recoardar un trauma el de ser atacados por los magos!... Por esos motivos se suspendieron las clases por un tiempo.

Yo en una parte estaba preocupado por el uso de ese aparato, pues el uso continuo le provoca influencias negativas, por eso es solo mejor usarlo con sierras restricciones.

"¿Qué va a pasar con los recuerdos del eficacia destruido?" Pregunto Xenovia.

"Hemos modificado sus recuerdos de eso para que parezca que en ese lugar parezca una construcción… También nos encargamos de cualquier posible evidencia de los teléfonos celulares, con la ayuda de los Ángeles Cuidos." Contesto Kaichou.

Al parecer ya lo tenían resulto ese problema.

"Pero las cicatrices causadas a los estudiantes por culpa de los magos, son algo que ni borrando sus recuerdos, será algo que podrá sanar." Dijo Shinria-senpai enojada.

Eso me hizo sentar culpable… ¿Si hubiéramos podido detenerlos?... Los recuerdos de los magos fueron borrados, pero el trauma en sus corazones no es algo que sanara, eso es algo que será una marca de por vida.

"¡A pesar que Ise-kun! ¡No facilitara capturar a tres de esos magos! ¡Ellos prefirieron guardar silencia a pesar de todo! ¡Cómo no nos servían, ya los mandamos al consejo ellos se encargaran de ellos!" Dijo Sona-Kaichou.

Ahora mi prioridad es recatar a mis amigos, a Koneko-chan, Gya-Suke y Ravel. Aún estoy sorprendido de cómo sucedieron las cosas, una vez la escuela fue vista como campo de batalla por Kobakiel en la noche, al menos pensé que de día sería normal.

También intente comunicarme con Le Fay y Kuroka, pero no conseguí respuesta. Era mi deber informarle a Kurako, que Koneko-chan fue secuestrada, pero la que contesto en la casa fue Ofis... "_Kuroka y Le fay, regresaran después, pues ella fueron llamadas por Vali._" Al escuchar eso, supe que no estarán en buen rato… ¿Acaso ellos también tienen problemas?, me preguntaba.

"Al parecer aquellos relacionados con los Fénix, están siendo el blanco de esos magos rebeldes ¿Acaso estarán relacionados con la Brigada del Caos?" Se preguntó Xenovia.

"Eso es muy probable." Dijo Irina y continúo "¿Qué piensas, Rossweisse-san?" Dijo preguntando.

Pero antes de poder contestar, ella recibe una llamada.

"Disculpen un momento." Dijo Rossweisse-san atendiendo su teléfono.

Con lo que pude escuchar, la persona que la llamo parece un familiar, pero por otro lado.

"¡Oye Hyudo!" Me llamo Saji.

"¿Que pasa Saji?" le pregunté.

Entonces nosotros comenzamos una conversación en privado.

"¿Pudiste hacer que tú dragón despierte? "Me pregunto Saji.

"No, Ddraig no despierta, pero sabes que "él" me dijo que puede despertar en cualquier momento." Le conteste precavido.

"Entonces esto es malo… ¿Cómo vas a luchar?" Dijo Saji.

"No te preocupes… Are lo que sea para pelear y salvar a mis amigos… ¡Sea como sea!" Le dije muy serio.

En si Saji, se sorprendió en mis palabras. Él sabía bien de mi otro poder y el motivo del no poder usarlo, pero… Tesh me dijo: "_Si las cosas lleguen a ponerse peor, no importa si hay o no personas, voy a ayudarte_"… Eso que me dijo me sorprendió mucho, cuando le pregunte si estaba seguro, el solo me dijo que confiaba en mí, que eso no es lo importante ahora, si no en salvarlos… ¡No sabía que contestarle!

"Está muy decidido ¿Verdad?" Me dijo Saji.

"¡Obvio!" Le conteste muy seguro.

Mi desventaja en la pelea ahora, es que sin Ddraig, mi poder real es demasiado incompleto, no podría utilizarlo a pleno gusto por la cantidad de energía que consume, no soy bueno con el poder demoniaco, por eso tengo a Tesh, él es mi As bajo la manga si las cosas empeora, en la mañana pude derrotar a 3 magos, solo activando mi guantéale, me sorprendí ese avance que tuve con los nuevos entrenamientos que hago, pero eso no me considera una victoria en este batalla, de hecho ahora me siento en gran desventaja.

"Disculpen. La llamada que recibí, fue de mi abuela. Ella como una gran maga experimentada, le conté sobre este caso de como atravesar una barrera poderosa. Ella me dio una opinión muy severa. Y no yo también pensé esa posibilidad." Dijo Rossweisse-san.

En su expresión fue muy seria.

"¡Un Traidor!" Dijo rápidamente Sona-Kaichou al ver el rostro de Rossweisee-san.

Con que un traidor.

"Eso sería lo más lógico… ¡¿Por qué no lo pensé?!" Dijo Tesh sorprendido.

Entonces todos no centramos en Kaichou, al parecer estaba analizando las posibilidades o pensándolo… ¡En si eso era muy grave!

"Si uno lo piensa. Esta parte de la región se encuentra vigilado por las Tres Grandes Facciones y su personal, además de nosotros. La gran barrera, tiene a la academia como centro, es muy difícil que alguien logre esconder sin ser identificado, pero de hacerlo tuvieron que entrar usando la fuerza. Eso es posible para los que tiene poderes, pero en si eso sería la manera más rápida que a uno lo detecten." Dijo en explicación Kaichou y continuo "Por otra parte, si una persona que conoce el mecanismo de control. Si eso es verdad, esa persona tuvo que ser el traidor para que deje entrar a esos magos a la escuela." Dijo Kaichou muy seria.

"¡¿Estás diciendo que hay un traidor entre nosotros?!" Dijo Saji sin poder creerlo.

Lo comprendía, para mi también era imposible pensar en eso.

"Yo tampoco lo quiero creer. Pero eso no implica bajar la guardia si hay un culpable. Tampoco sabemos si su objetivo es Ravel Fénix-san. Aun así no somos tan inocentes como para dejar pasar esto." Dijo muy gentil Kaichou para calmar a Saji.

Entonces la puerta de repente se abre.

"¡Kaichou! Hemos recibido contacto con aquellos que secuestraron a los estudiantes del primer año del Club de investigación de lo Oculto" Dijo Kusaka-san muy rápido.

* * *

_Entonces llego la hora de actuar._

Había pasado unos minutos al llegar a la estación subterránea.

_Si quieren recuperar a Toujou Koneko, Gasper Vladi y Ravel Fénix, vengan a la estación subterránea, solo los miembros del grupo Gremory, Shiudo Irina y el grupo Sitri._

Eso decía el mensaje que nos enviaron, en si estaba más que enojado por la situación, ¿Por qué específicamente nosotros? ¿Qué es lo que querían conseguir?

"Nunca pensé que elegirían este lugar. El personal está investigando el otro espacio subterráneo usando específicamente por demonios y ha habido varias huellas mágicas. Hay señales de lo que lo han estado usando." Dijo Kaichou al revisar y continua "Sin hicieron esto utilizando a alguien." Dijo como punto final.

Entonces mientras los demás miembros se empezaron prepararse.

Todos concordamos antes en que Kaichou va ir al frente, eso también incluye al grupo Gremory, deibo a que eso le encargo Rias.

Kaichou ante todo, empieza a preguntar, primero a Xenovia sobre su habilidades con la espada… ¡Al parecer está analizado sobre el campo que vamos a luchar! ¡Ella es muy precavida!... eso nos iba tomar un rato.

"¡Issei!" Me dijo Tesh.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunte.

"Me parece muy extraño que esos magos rebeldes les digan en donde se encuentra ¿no crees que es una trampa?" Dijo Tesh serio.

Yo también lo había pensado, pero son mis junior´s los que están en peligro, si es o no una trampa, pero me ayuda a encontrarlos, vale la pena el riesgo.

"Puede ser, pero es la única forma que veo que los pueda encontrar." Le dijo como respuesta.

Entonces lo que me dijo después Tesh, me sorprendió mucho.

"Entonces si eso es el caso. Creo que puedo encontrarlos sin dar muchos riesgos." Dijo Tesh.

"¡En serio.O! ¡Si podías hacer eso! ¿Por qué residen me lo dices?" Le dije en queja.

"¿Acaso escuchas? Dije "Creo" no sé si esto servirá de la misma manera, pero no perdemos al intentar." Me dijo más animado.

"¿Y cuál es ese método?" Le pregunte ansioso.

"La técnica de _espacio y mente_." Me dijo Tesh más positivo.

En sí, esa técnica, en pocas palabras, me ayudaba a comprender mucho el entorno y usar el terreno a mi favor con la lectura de flujos de energía del mismo, cada parte de la tierra tiene vida, pero esa técnica solo la use para aprender sobre los reflejos y entender a la naturaleza,… ¿Cómo nos iba a ayudar eso?

"¿De qué forma nos iba ayudar esa técnica?" le pregunte muy serio.

"Esa técnica que te enseñe, lee el flujo vital de las cosas, ya sean cualquier tipo de energía vital, pero en este caso, nosotros vamos ir más allá de esa simple teoría." Dijo Tesh.

"¿En cristiano por favor?" le dije confundió.

"(Suspiro) Nosotros en vez de sentir el flujo vital del terreno, también vamos a buscar las líneas vitales de los chicos, como quien construir un camino psíquico, en si eso sería muy difícil al intentarlo, pero si logras concentrar tu mente en ello, podríamos no solo saber dónde están, sino leer el terreno y ver sus niveles vitales." Dijo Tesh en explicación.

"¿En verdad podemos hacer eso_O?" Le dije muy incrédulo.

"¡Ya te dije que no se! Pero nada pierdes al intentarlo." Me dijo Tesh en regaño.

Si tenía una forma de encontrarlos… ¡¿Por qué diablos lo dudo?!

"¡Esta bien!" Le dije.

"¡Oye espera!" Me detuvo Tesh.

"¿Y ahora?" Le dije dudoso.

"Sera mejor que yo lo haga, esto nos será más rápido si yo lo hago." Me dijo el Tesh.

"¡Esta bien!" Le dije sin oponerme.

Entonces, fue cuando cambie de cuerpo… _intercambio de estado… _Ahora Tesh estaba en mi cuerpo. Lo bueno que el resto aún seguía ocupado con Kaichou.

"_Espacio y mente…."_ Dijo Tesh al iniciar la técnica.

Yo como estaba adentro en su ser, Tesh fue concentrándose y poco a poco ¡Lo está logrando!... Mientras Tesh, estaba cerrado mis ojos, pude ver el gran esfuerzo que le ponía a la concentración, él estaba enfatizando las conexiones vitales, del terreno con mis junior's.

"¡Bien! Poco a poco lo estoy consiguiendo Issei, te voy estar describiendo lo que veo." Me dijo Tesh sin perder la conexión.

Con el enorme esfuerzo que hizo, él me contó que había unos canales por donde los flujos vitales lo estaba dirigiendo, aquel lugar estaba cubierto por una barrera mágica muy bien escondida, Me decía Tesh cada vez más con dificultad en el trace… Después de pasar ese círculo mágico, me comenzó a describir una especia de establecimiento, aquel lugar parecía una fábrica, era grande donde había una gran cantidad de capsulas y demás aparatos de investigación, pero entonces…

"¡Ya.. Los encontré!" Me dijo Tesh con mucho esfuerzo.

"¿En serio?" le pregunte.

Pero cuando me percate en el tono de su voz, entonces fue donde me comenzó a enfadar mucho.

"¡Esto... no es… bueno! ¡Dos de ellos están bien, pero uno de ellos tiene débil su reflejo vital…!" Dijo Tesh al describir si perder la concentración y continuo "De seguro fue es ese pequeño tratando de proteger a las chicas." Me dijo Tesh con mal humor.

¡Por favor resiste Gasper! ¡No los voy a perdonar por esto!

"¡Eh… ¡¿Qué diablos?!... ¡No Rayos!" Dijo Tesh al perder su concentración.

"¿Qué paso?" Le pregunte preocupado.

"(Jadenado)... Haa… Haa... Al parecer... sé dónde... Están... Los pequeños… pero… a su lado... Pude sentir… un aura muy fuerte… Si seguía… con eso... tal vez… se iba dar... Cuenta… de que… o estubismooss… Observaanndo…." Me dijo Tesh cansando.

¡Gracias Tesh! Se ve que para encontrarlo, tuviste que utilizar toda tu concentración. Ahora me toca a mí parte, entonces solo me quedaba escuchar en donde exactamente estaban, pero…

"Muy bien, es hora de entrar al elevador. Vamos a encontrarnos con esos magos." Dijo Kaichou.

Todos allí ya estaban listos para bajar abajo a la estación, pero fue cuando Tesh, al recuperar el aliento, comenzó a hablar.

"Lo siento, pero yo me voy por otro lado." Dijo Tesh directo.

"¡Oye que estás haciendo! ¡No se supone que le diríamos a todos eso!" Le dije sorprendido.

"¿Y yo cuando dije eso?" Me contesto Tesh serio.

"¡Ise-san!" Dijo Asia

"¡Ise!" Dijo Xenovia.

"Issei" Dijo Rossweisse-san

"¡Ise!" Dijo Akeno.

"¡Ise!" Dijo Irina.

"¡Hyudou!" Dijo Saji.

Tesh con mi mano los detuvo, el no quería que se acerquen las chicas.

¡En serio! ¡No lo entendía!... Entonces fue ahí donde, pude sentir las miradas muy sorprendidas de todos, en especial del grupo Gremory, ellas tenían una cara más que impactadas, pero fue entonces donde Kaichou se hizo presente.

"¡Sabes Issei! ¡Rias me dejo a cargo de ustedes, el grupo Gremory! ¿Verdad? Por ende, ustedes acordaron que me obedecerían, no puedo permitir que actúes libre, vamos a seguir el plan de antes… Entonces, por esta vez lo voy a dejar pasar y no voy a decir nada." Dijo Sona-Kaichou será, pero se podía ver el instinto de un jefe molesto.

"Ya te dije que yo iré por otro lado ¿Entiendes? Nuestro objetivo es el mismo, es salvar a los chicos. Si quieres hacerlo lento está bien, pero a mí no me gusta perder el tiempo." Dijo Tesh devolviéndole la seriedad.

¡Oye no te pases! ¡Sabes quién es ¿Verdad?! ¡En Sona Sitri, es la chica a la que acabas de decirle lenta!... De hecho, puede ver como algunos de miembros del consejo estudiantil enojados, pero Saji fue el que está más pensativo… ¡Tal vez ya se dio cuenta!

"¡Aunque seas tú, Hyudou! ¿Sabes lo que implica desobedecer órdenes? ¿Cierto?" Dijo Kaichou, ya muy fría.

¡Ella dijo mi apellido! ¡Ella está muy molesta! Ella sabe guardar bien sus emociones como Rias, pero me pude dar cuenta, que lo que deci era muy en serio… ¡Ya me duele el trasero de solo imaginármelo!

Entonces Tesh, le da la espalda a Kaichou… ¡Lo estas empeorando más!

"¡Haz lo que quieras! Al fin y al cabo, yo no te voy a obedecer." Dijo Tesh calmado y salió corriendo del lugar.

"¡Espera, ISE!" Dijeron las chicas del Club e Irina al mismo tiempo.

Las chicas me vieron partir por otro lado, pero ellas se quedaron, ellas si no desobedecieron a Kaichou.

"(TSH) ¡Saji!" Dijo Sona Sitri muy directa.

"¡Si!" Contesto él.

"Ve y persigue a Hyudou, si puedes hazlo volver." Dijo ella con una voz de mando muy fuete.

"¡Entendió, Kaichou!" Dijo Saji a la orden.

Entonces, Saji comenzo a seguirme, pero antes de irme por completo, escuche lo último que dijo Kaichou.

"¡No, le voy a permitir hacer lo que él quiera. Rias lo tendrás que saber" Dijo Sona como advertencia!" Dijo como amenaza.

¡Oh genial! ¡Ahora como le voy a explicar esto a Rias!

Y así fue como continuamos en búsqueda de los chicos.

* * *

_**En medio de una calle.**_

"Bueno acá esta la entrada." Me dijo Tesh.

"¿Por qué tendremos que entrar por ahí?" Le dije en queja.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Me pregunto Tesh.

"¡Es la entrada de una alcantarilla!" Le dije el problema.

"¡No te quejes! Además fue acá en donde sentí más el flujo vital en plena conexión. Por acá es el camino más rápido." Me contesto Tesh.

A afortunadamente no había nadie pasando por este lado, este lugar estaba en plena construcción, que en sí, entrar era más fácil.

"¡Oye, Hyuduo!" Dijo una voz.

Al percatarnos, pudimos ver que Saji al fin nos alcanzó… ¡Tratara de detenernos!

Mientras Tesh se ponía en guardia, lo siguiente que hizo Saji, fue lo que me sorprendio más.

"(MUACK) ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias¡ ¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Tú sí que eres un buen amigo!" Dijo Saji de frente dándole un abrazo y besos a Tesh.

¡Qué asco! ¡Estoy siendo beso por un hombre! Aunque no esté en mi cuerpo… ¡¿Por qué lo permites, Tesh?!... Yo me estaba muriendo del asco desde a dentro, pero entonces.

"¡Gracias!... Hnmmm... ¿Tesh? ¿Verdad? En serio, gracias por hacer que Kaichou se enoje con Hyudou, desde un inicio sabía que Hyudou, no es capaz de ser malo con una chica xD" Dijo Saji como si hubiera ganado algo.

"¿Pensé que viniste a detenernos?" Le pregunto Tesh dudoso.

"Hehehe…Ese era una actuación. Al igual que Hyudou, somos amigos ¿Lo recuerdas? Desde esa vez que me contaste sobre su situación, yo prometí ayudarlos en lo que necesiten, además sé que tienen una buena razón para hacer esto por su cuenta, no quiero mentirle a mi Kaichou, pero ahora se ve que necesitan una mano." Dijo Saji sonriente y frotándose la nariz.

¡Yo creo que ese bastardo! ¡Lo que quiere más es quedar bien ante Sona-Kaichou! Pero, no pude ver mentiras en lo que decía.

"¡Gracias!" Dijo Tesh.

También sentía lo mismo.

"Bueno, dejando eso de lado ¿Por qué decidieron ir solos por otro lado?" Pregunto Saji.

"¡Esta bien! Lo que paso, es que ya sabemos en donde pueden estar los pequeños." Dijo Tesh directo.

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo los encontraron?" Dijo Saji impresionado.

"Eso no importa ahora, lo malo de este asunto, es que cuando los encontré, pude sentir otra presencia muy fuerte, por eso teníamos que actuar rápido." Dijo Tesh explicando.

"Si sabias en donde estaban ¿Por qué no a visaste a los demás? A los demás." Pregunto Saji.

¡Yo también tenía esa duda! ¡Eso nos hubiera sido de ayuda!

Pero Tesh, dio sacudió su cabeza, como dándole negativo a Saji.

"Si hubiera hecho eso, todos nos hubiéramos concentrado en ir de frente con los pequeños… ¿No crees que esa presencia no se iba a dar cuenta? De hecho, creo que hubiera sido mucho peor, tal vez esa presencia tome sus medidas de defensa y en un espacio pequeño como es una alcantarilla hubieran resultado algunas bajas" Dijo Tesh serio.

¡Ya veo! ¡El querer concentrar a todos en un espacio más pequeño era peligroso! ¡Él lo hizo pensado en los demás!

"Te entiendo, pero ¿No crees que esa presencia se va percatar de que entraste por aquí?" preguntó Sali.

"Por ahora, no creo que se dé cuenta, debido que todos los demás se fueron por otro lado, eso nos dará un poco de tiempo antes de que nos sienta cerca, yo calculo que no es mucho, sino hasta que el grupo se encuentre con el grupo de magos y empiece una pelea." Dijo Tesh.

Ahora ya comprendí del ¿Por qué? Tesh lo pensó en detalle, solo supuso lo peor, de hecho con eso me siento más calmado.

"Entonces no me queda de otra, los voy a acompañar." Dijo Saji preparándose a sacar la tapa de la alcantarillo.

"¿En serio?" Pregunto Tesh.

"Si este camino, nos permite ir con el más fuerte, mi querida Kaichou no tendrá que lidiar con ese peligro mayor, además podremos recatar a los pequeños también. No le veo el problema." Dijo Saji intentando ser cool.

"¿Qué no vas a volver con el resto?" Dijo Tesh.

"Kaichou, me encargo que te trajera de vuelta, pero se ve que tú eres tan terco, casi como ella. Además ella va estar bien si esta en grupo, si se cuidan la espada entre ellos, no tengo porque preocupare… ¡Así que vamos!" Dijo Saji sacando la tapa de la alcantarilla.

"¡Ehm..! Vamos entonces." Dijo Tesh sonriente.

Entonces no lo pensamos más y nos metimos de frente a ir por loca chicos… ¡No se preocupen! ¡Koneko-chan, Gya-Suke y Ravel! ¡Solo aguanten un poco más!

Después de unos minutos.

"¡Vallas este lugar sí que huele horrible!" Dijo Saji tapándose la nariz.

"¡Que horrible es este lugar!" Dije en queja.

Después de entrar acá abajo, Tesh y yo cambiamos de nuevo, fue más para que el descanse después de usar esa técnica; _Espacio y mente_… Pero aun así, él me estaba diciendo por dónde ir.

"¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?" preguntó Saji.

"Según Tesh, si seguimos esta habitación lograremos encontrar una puerta, y de eso vamos a ver un conducto donde nos lleve de frente en donde están los chicos." Dije explicando.

"Tal vez, después de derrotar al enemigo y traer a los chicos a salvos. A Kaichou se le baje el enojo." Dijo Saji fastidiando.

"¿En serio lo disfrutaste? ¿Verdad?" Le dije aluzando mis cejas.

"No, no…. Bueno si, pero ahora si tenemos esa oportunidad, me siento ansioso por demostrar al fin algo a Kaichuo." Dijo Saji más que impaciente.

"¡Tu no pierdes oportunidad! ¿Verdad?" Le dije sonriendo.

Entonces empezamos a darnos una carcajada... Ese bastardo, bueno yo también haría lo mismo….

Continuamos por poco tiempo y encontramos la puerta.

(Boom)

Ese fue el sonido de un temblor

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Saji.

"¿Eso fue el sonido de choques de poder?" Me preguntaba.

"¡Es una batalla! Solo concentre en sentir sus presencias." Dijo Tesh.

Entonces le hice caso, me concentre… ¡Son los chicos!

"¡Los chicos están peleando del otro lado!" Dije al sentirlos.

"Al aparecer, con lo que sucede van estar por rato metidos en eso." Dijo Saji serio.

Y sin perder más tiempo, abrimos esa puerta, y nos pusimos a buscar ese ducto, no paso mucho, de hecho fue en un instante, al aparecer la suerte nos estaba acompañando.

Al sacar la entrada del ducto, primero yo entren y Saji me siguió, en si nos demoramos algo de unos minutos en entrar más al fondo en los ductos.

Gateando seguíamos nuestro camino.

"Hmmmnn" Dijo Saji.

"¿Paso algo?" Le pregunte.

"No, es solo que… Siento que esto es demasiado fácil ¿No lo crees?" Dijo Saji en duda.

No me había percatado de eso, pero tenía razón, Tesh nos dijo que había presencia fuerte junto con Koneko-chan, Gasper y Ravel…. Entonces solo pensé en una cosa.

"De seguro él ya sabe de nosotros." Le dije directo al grano.

"¡Esto malo!" Dijo Saji.

"¡Eso ya no importa! ¡Solo nos queda seguir!" Le dije retomando el paso.

Saji y yo, seguíamos gateando por esos ductos, el recorrido fue algo incómodo, pero entonces logramos ver una luz.

"¡Al fin encontramos una salida!" Dijo Saji.

Poco a poco nos acercábamos a esa luz, y cuando llegue a ver del otro lado… _Son ellos_, dije al ver sorprendido la escena, pues, como dijo Tesh hace un rato, Ravel y están bien, pero Gasper está muy mal herido.

Es escena me hizo enfurecer demasiado, no lo pude evitar y…

(Crash…)

Ese fui yo golpeando la entrada del ducto de ventilación.

"¡Koneko-chan! ¡Ravel! ¡Gasper!" Grite al entrar a esta extraña habitación.

Entonces, los tres voltearon a verme, ellos se sorprendieron del como llegue.

"¿Estan bien?" Le pregunte acercándome.

"¡Ise-samaa…!" Dijo Ravel triste.

"¡Ise-sempai!" Dijo Koneko-chan de igual forma.

Las 2 a pesar de esta bien, físicamente, no lo estaban de manera emocional al ver sus rostros pude ver que estaban mal y estaba temblando, sus lágrimas le empezaron a salir.

"Gya-kun, nos protegió todo este tiempoo… " Dijo Ravel al no poder aguantar más.

"Él nos protegió…" Dijo koneko-chan al ver que abrazaba a Gasper y le salían algunas lágrimas de su rostro.

Koneko-chan tenía en sus brazos a un muy golpeado Gya-suke, a pesar de todo el me hi me dice.

"¡Sabría que vendría Ise-sempaii…!" Me dijo con poca fuerza mi pequeño amigo.

Yo me le acerque, y le toque la cabeza, y en señal de respeto le dije.

"Lo hiciste muy bien, ahora es mi turno…" Le dije intento no dejarme llevar.

La cara de Gasper, estaba tan hinchada, pero aun así se sentía feliz del haber protegido a Ravel y Koneko… ¡Demostraste que eres todo un hombre!

Entonce Saji, nos alcanzado… El también se puso furioso al igual que yo al ver a nuestro pequeño kouhai en ese estado.

Mi aura, poco a poco estaba cambiando de densidad debió a lo que vi.

"Vaya… Para ser sincero, me tomaste desprevenido. Nunca se me ocurrió que encontraras otra forma de llegar… Bueno digamos que también te deje pasar, se me hizo raro que no pude sentir sus presencias del otro lado, en donde sus compañeros están luchando contra mi grupo de magos rebeldes." Dijo una voz fina.

"¡Así que tu ere el líder de todo esto! ¿O me equivoco?" Dijo Saji con una mirada muy fría.

"Si, lo soy." Dijo ese hombre que tenía una túnica plateada con accesorias detallados que le tapaba el rostro.

"¿Acaso eres miembro de la Brigada del Caos?" Pregunto Saji.

"De hecho, si me he vuelto miembro de la Brigada del Caos. Hay varios motivos detrás de los ataques. La mayoría de los magos que los atacaron son miembros de la Brigada del Caos y otros solo son magos exiliados por la Asociación de magos, en primera; uno de los motivos de los ataques, es que ellos lo hicieron por pura curiosidad debido a los rangos que les pusieron a ustedes por Asociación, de hecho, esos son magos que no pueden controlarse muy bien Ufffuu ¡Saben que eso es aburrido!…" Dijo ese hombre en túnica muy desinteresado.

¡Que molesta actitud de él! ¡Pero si lo que nos dijo es verdad! ¡Que esos magos no atacaban solo por ese motivo! ¡Realmente son muy egoístas!

"La facción de los Antiguos Reyes Demonios, era la más grande, luego le seguí el de la Facción de loe Héroes, al perder a sus líderes principales, es obvio que sus estructura cambiase y que alguien se encargara de ese embrollo ¿Ese eres tu verdad?" Saji siguió preguntando.

"Eso maso menos lo correcto. Yo solo lidero una parte de la organización, pero debido a las bajas como Shalba de Belcebú y Cao-Cao, también supe que eliminaste a ese odioso de Ricardo, bueno tal vez trabajar en la sombras no era lo suyo, como esos puestos quedaron sin influencia de poder… Por eso estoy aquí, en si es difícil. A diferencia d ellos, yo no cometo esos errores." Dijo ese hombre.

Cada vez entendía más del porque esos magos estaban aquí… ¡Esto no es una broma! … Espera, él dijo que solo estaba liderando una parte, eso quiere decir que hay alguien más aun… ¿Quién será ese bastardo?

"Ese fue el motivo de los magos, pero el mío…" Continúo él y no señalo a ver algo.

Las luces se prendieron al otro lado de la habitación, de ahí pudimos ver algo un poco alejado, pero visible.

Aquella habitación, más parecía un cuarto en donde se realizan experimentos, y dentro de ella había muchas capsulas.

Aquellas capsulas estaban conectadas a un aparato, y dentro de las capsulas… había algo.

Ravel fue la que voltio su rostro a otra dirección. Cuando miramos adentro… Están llenas de líquidos y… ¿Es esa una persona flotando dentro?

Entonces vuelvo mi mirada a ese hombre.

"¿Sabes que se usan para producir las lágrimas del Fénix? Los Pura sangre de la Casa de Fénix pasan por un círculo mágico a través de un ritual especial. Preparan una copa a través de un ritual especial y dejan caer sus propias lágrimas en la copa que están llenas de agua. El agua dentro de la copa que tiene esas lágrimas de la familia Fénix se vuelve "Las Lágrimas del Fénix"… ¿Entiendes?" dijo Ese hombre, y luego señalo a una de las capsulas y continuo "La razón de esta fábrica, es porque los magos lo estaban produciendo en masa. Crearon mucho clones de demonios de la Casa Fénix y produjeron las "Lagrimas de Fénix" y bueno cuando ahora los dejaron abandonas, en verdad pensaron ¿Qué hacemos con la basura? …" Dijo ese hombre con una voz de maldad.

¿Clones? ¿Esos son clones de demonios de la familia Fénix?… ¡Hey, Hey, Hey! ¡¿Por qué harían algo tan cruel como eso?! ¡Y eso le mostraron a Ravel! ¡Con razón está muy deprimida! ¡Sentía demasiada cólera por eso! ¡Sentía repulsión por eso!... ¡Cómo se atreven hacerle eso ¡JURO QUE VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO ESTO! ¡LO JURO!

"¡Hey! No, me mire con esos ojos. Sabes esa mirada da miedo ¿Verdad?" Dijo aquel hombre en burla.

Yo solo me quede mirándolo de frente, ahora solo me concentraba en el.

Tanto Saji como yo, estábamos aguantando la cólera que teníamos, aun no era el momento de atacarlo.

"(Lagrimas) Es horrible… es muy horrible.. ¿Cómo pudieron hacer algo tan cruel?" Dijo Ravel, quien mira la capsula y se ve muy triste.

¡Maldito! ¡Cómo se atrevieron a lastimarle el corazón a Ravel!

"Bueno como te dije están abandonamos… ¿Si quieres te los puedes llevar? La producción que hicimos aquí termino." Dijo aquel hombre muy frio.

"Que repulsivo, la idea por si solo da asco. Vas a pagar ¡Maldito!" Dijo Saji en cólera.

Las palabras de aquel hombre no tenían emoción, si más que de mal. Entonces él nos dice.

"La informaciones Gasper, fue algo que no nos esperábamos, pero saben. Uso de los objetivos del ataque, es que hay una cierta persona, que le gusta pelear con gente poderosa como ustedes, así que ¿Podrían ser sus oponentes?" El hombre entonces crea un círculo.

¡Él quiere que peleemos! ¡Nos hicieron venir solo para eso!

Al ver ese círculo mágico. Yo ya había visto uno antes. Sí, es idéntico aquella vez que usamos para evocar al Gingantesco Rey Dragon, Midgardsornr.

"¿La puerta del Dragón?" Dijo Saji sorprendido.

¡Si, es la puerta el Dragón! ¡Es aquella puerta que invoca a los dragones más poderosos! ¡Aquella puerta tenía un color verdusco! ¿Acaso ese color, no el mismo que uno de los Cinco Reyes Dragones?

"¿Verde? Si no mal recuerdo, el Rey Dragón verde, es Yu-long ¿Por qué el quiere pelear con nosotros?" Dije sorprendido.

Entonces Saji, me negó con la cabeza.

"No Hyuodo, ese color es un verde más oscuro." Dijo Saji.

Entonces… ¿Quién es ese Dragón?

Nosotros nos quedamos observando, la puerta del dragón se hacía más brillantes, y…

¡Guooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Fue un poderoso rugido que nos hizo estremecer demasiado.

"¡¿Qué diablos?!" Dije al ver a ese Dragón.

Lo que aparece antes nosotros, es un monstruoso gigantesco con escamas oscuras que está de pie en dos patas. Piernas y brazos muy gruesos, colmillos y cuernos muy afilados. Están extendiendo sus enormes alas y agitando su cola gruesa.

Para ser más claro, eso más parece un gigante con rasgos de Dragón. Se parece más a un humano.

"El legendario dragón de la Fuerza Criminal- Grendel." Dijo el hombre de la túnica. El dragón nos muestra sus colmillos y nos enseña sus fauces.

"Guajajajaj ¡Hacia tiempo que no pasaba por la puerta del Dragón! ¿Entonces, quien es mi oponente? Está, aquí ¿Verdad? ¡Es el tipo brutalmente fuerte que deseo!" Dijo ese dragón con un gran instinto asesino y una violenta aura.

Nos quedamos sin habla, la forma de ese dragón reta al del viejo Tanmin. Ese mirada siniestra, esa mirad trae demasiada maldad.

Entonces, de la nada, el guantéale de Saji se activa, de la sombra de Saji se comunica con nosotros

"¡Eh! ¿Qué sucede Vritra?" Pregunto Saji.

"¡¿Grendel?! ¡Eso es imposible, tú fuiste derrotar por el primer Beuwolf. Tu no deberías estar aquí!" Dijo Vritra sorprendido.

Entonces, el gigantesco dragón, Grendel, no mira con esos ojos amenazantes, a Saji , a Vritra y a mí.

"¡Qué bien! ¡El Dragón Celestial Rojo! ¡Vritra también están aquí! ¿Por qué esa apariencia?" Dijo Grendel.

"Sabes… El dragón Celestial Rojo y el Rey Dragón Vitra, fueron derrotados y sus almas lo sellaron en lo que es ahora un "Sacred Gear" Ellos son sus portadores." Dijo el hombre de la túnica.

Entonces, el Dragón Grendel, ríe in-mesuradamente y dice.

"¡Guajajajaja! ¡Así que ustedes fueron derrotados! ¡Eso es una vergüenza! ¡Ni que Dragón celestial! ¡Ni que Rey Dragón! ¡Oh, bueno eso me servirá para mi renacer!" dijo Grendel muy excitado.

Entonces, ese Dragón empieza a sacar más poder, su aura era demasiada Grande, podía sentir lo podrido de esa aura, él nos iba atacar en cualquier momento.

"¡Ten demasiado cuidado Issei! ¡Ese dragón se ve como un maniaco!" Me dijo Tesh muy serio.

Y in perder tiempo, activo mi Booster Geard, y saque lo mi armadura de Dragón.

"Saji, estás listo para esto." Le dije sin perder de vista a Grendel.

"¡Eso no preguntes! ¡Tenemos que protegerlos!" Dijo Saji aumentando su poder demoniaco.

¡Mierda eso es malo! ¡Sin Dgraig, este poder es más que incompleto! ¡Lo bueno que aun puedo activar mi forma de reina verdadera, pero no es como siempre, de hecho, no se si al estar en mejor condición sirva de algo también! Lo único que nos quedad ahora era resistir hasta que venga más refuerzos.

"¡Ehh..! ¡Entonces ustedes 2 van ir en contra de mí! ¡INTERESANTE!" Dijo Grendel dirigiéndose a nosotros.

¡YO, AQUEL QUE DESPERTARÁ. SOY EL SEKIRYYUTEI QUE SOSTIENE LA VERDAD REAL POR LO ALTO!

¡YO CELEBRARÉ LA ESPERANZA Y EL SUEÑO INFINITO INDESTRUCTIBLE, YO CAMINARÉ POR LA SENDA JUSTICIERA, YO SERÉ EL EMPERADOR DRAGON CARMESI!

¡Y YO TE CONDUCIRÉ A LA SENDA CELESTIAL QUE BRILLA EN LA VERDADERA Y PROFUNDA LUZ CARMESÍ!

[[[CARDENAL CARMESÍ A MÁXIMA POTENCIA]]]

¡PROMOCIÓN REINA VERDADERA!

Yo sin pensarlo, active mi estado de Reina verdadero, lo único que podía hacer ahora era hacer tiempo.

"¡Saji! ¡Hasta todo lo posible que ese Dragón no se acerque a los chicos! ¡Yo iré al frente!" Dije lanzadme contra Grendel.

"_Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!"…_

Estaba cargando lo más rápido que pude, y

[¡TORRE GALES DRAGONICA!]

_¡Change Solic Impact!_

Cambia de frente a mi forma más fuerte, solo espero que esto sea lo suficiente.

(CRUSH….)

Ese fuel sonido de nuestros choque entre Grendel y Yo.

* * *

_**Al otro lado de fábrica.**_

Un pequeño temblor.

En el otro lado de la fábrica, había un grupo de chicos peleando contra un grupo de magos.

"¡Imposible! ¿Cómo es que lograron llegar ahí?" Dijo un mago muy sorprendido.

Aprovechando la distracción y sorpresa de los magos, el grupo de estudiantes se le lanzado sin piedad.

"¡Nunca bajen la guardia!" Dijo una chica acomodando sus lentes.

¡Ahgggg! Ese era el sonido de vario magos cayendo. Leugo de que terminara de ganarles a los magos.

"¡Ese Poder! … ¿Cómo llego Ise-san hay?" Se preguntó la chica con hábito de monja.

"Al aparecer, Ise ya tenía una forma de encontrarlos, tal vez ese otro gran poder fue la razón por qué quería ir ¡SOLO!... ¡Es un tonto!" Dijo La chica con un gran cabello largo y negro, ella estaba preocupada.

"Ya veo, Con que ese fue el motivo… Al aparecer, si uno lo piensa, el lugar de donde paso él y Saji, no era un campo para la batalla, si íbamos todos por ahí, tal vez hubiéramos tenido bajas… ¡Esos dos, solo espero que estén bien!" Dijo la chica de lente con el cabello corto, ella e dio cuenta y se preocupó.

El grupo de estudiantes se preocuparon por los dos chicos, que se habían arriesgado en adelantárseles, el hecho de su preocupación, el enorme poder enemigo, era demasiado oscuro.

"¡(TSH)! Jejejeje ¿En serio? ¿Quieren llegar ahí?" Dijo un mago herido y riéndose.

"¡Habla de una vez! ¡O te olvidaras que te entregaremos a la asociación de mago y te eliminare aquí mismo!" Dijo la Chica con una enorme espada azul, con bordes dorados.

El mago sintió ese deseo asesino de la chica del cabello azul, y de frente le señalo.

"Para llegar ese cuarto…. Tiene que romper un círculo mágico que lo está escondiendo, no sé cómo hicieron sus camaradas para llegar con nuestro líder, pero esa es la única forma…" Dijo el mago débil, pero con malicia.

"¡Eso no es un problema! ¡Ahora que me explicaste, yo puedo romper ese círculo mágico más fácil!" Dijo una chica con el cabello plateado, con una armadura de una valquiria.

Entonces, sin piedad, la chica del cabello azul le da una pata fuerte al mago y lo deja inconsciente.

"No tenías que hacer eso, Xenovia. Él ya estaba derrotado." Dijo su compañera de que usaba 2 coletas.

"¡No lo hago por mala! Si lo dejamos así, el podría darnos un golpe por la espalda." Dijo la chica del cabello azul.

Entonces, los demás estudiantes se dirigieron a ese otro cuarto de la fábrica, pero antes se percataron que en verdad todos los magos estén noqueados.

(Crash….)

Ese fue otro temblor…

El suelo volvió a temblar, pero esta vez fue más fuerte el movimiento, esto empezó a preocupar más al grupo por sus camadas que estaban del otro lado.

"¿Quién será, ese horrible oponente con el que están peleando?" Dijo La chica del cabello azul.

Eso preocupa más a las chicas del grupo Gremory, el saber que una de las personas que más quien este en un grave peligro.

"¡Tenemos que apresurarnos y ayudarlos! ¡Vamos!" Dijo la chica de lentes muy impaciente.

Los chicos apresuraron el paso. Y se dirigieron lo más rápido posible a ayudarlos.

"_¡Por favor, Ise! Aguanta hasta que lleguemos!"_ Ese fue el pensamiento de las chicas del grupo Gremory.

* * *

_**Dentro de la habitación.**_

(PLONN…)

Ese fue el sonido del cuerpo de Hyuodo, azotado contra el muro.

"¡Ahagg…!" Fue la queja con sangre de Hyuodu.

"¡Oye, eso no fue tan fuerte! ¡Vamos, pedazo de mierda! ¡Diviérteme más!" Dijo ese Dragón llamado Grendel.

"¡No, Hyudo! ¡MALDITO!" Dijo Saji ahora poniéndoseme adelante mío.

(BUREIZU BURAKKU FUREA)

Saji activo una de sus habilidades de Vritra.

"¡Vamos, poderosos fuego negro!" Dijo Saji creando una enorme bola de fuego con aura moderada-oscura.

"¡Guajajajaja! Lánzame lo que quieras" Dijo Grendel, abriendo sus brazos al recibir el fuego negro.

(PLUN…)

Ese fue el sonido del fuego negro chocando contra Grendel, ese creo una muralla de fuego y dentro estaba Grendel.

"¡Hyudou, ¿Estas bien?!" Me pregunto Saji al acercarme.

"(Cof) (Cof) Si… solo es... un poco de…Sangre…" Le conteste después de haber tosido sangre.

"¡Ise-sama!" Dijo Ravel preocupada

"¡Ise-sempai!"Dijo Koneoke-chan también preocupada.

"¡No vengas!" Le dije rapdio.

Entonces, las chica que querían venir a mi lado, se quedaron… en lo mejor, aún en este estado de Reyna Verdadera, no puedo hacerle frente, Grendel es monstruosamente muy dura, a pesar de todo mis golpes en forma de Torres Gales, no le hicieron nada, pero en cambio el me lastimo el cuerpo con solo unos golpes… ¡Maldición!

"¡Oye! ¡Dijiste que usarías tu otro poder, si estas estamos en una emergencia! ¡¿Por qué NO LO USAS?! ¡ESTO ES UNA EMERGENCIA!" Dijo Saji muy preocupado.

Él y yo, ahora estamos lastimado por ese Dragón maligno, esta forma incompleta, sin Ddraig, no le puede hacer frente a Grendel.

Entonces me percate, que Saji lo dije en voz alta sobre mi otro poder, tanto Ravel, Koneko-chan y Gasper, aun lastimado, los tres al parecer se sorprendieron con eso… ¿Otro poder?... eso decían sus caras.

"(Adolorido)… Aun… no es... La hora…" Le dije a Saji intentando levantarme.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Me pregunto él.

"Haaa… Haaa… Recuerda que es verdad eso, pero lo malo de todo esto la debilidad, solo lo puedo usar por unos 20 minutos." Le dije limpiándome la sangre de mi boca, y continuo "Además, ese poder no están diferente al nivel que mi Reina Verdadera… ¿Crees que en no lo pensé?" le dije Saji, yo estaba sujetándome de mi rodillas.

Ese Grendel, me lastimo demasiado, mi armadura estaba muy dañada, pero aun así tenía que aguantar un poco más.

¡Era verdad! Mi poder en el otro estado, es más fuerte que mi Reina Verdadera sin Ddraig, el tener a Ddraig equilibraría las cosas, pero… ¿Sería suficiente?... Sea en la forma divina o mi poder del dragón, tenía una gran desventaja ahora, si usaba el poder divino en este momento, tal vez, Tesh puede hacer que aguante durante ese tiempo, pero después no tendría con que pelear más adelante… ¿Qué debo hacer?

"¡Ese muro de fuego no aguantara mucho!" Dijo Saji al ayudarme a parar.

"¡Mierda! ¡Si solo podríamos despertar a Ddraig!" Dije en mi impotencia.

"_¡Hey mocoso! Me escuchas"_ dijo la voz de Vritra saliendo de Sacred Gear de Saji.

"¡Vritra!" Dijimos Saji y yo.

"¡_Tal vez pueda hacer volver a Ddraig, pero eso sería muy arriesgado_!" Dijo el rey Dragón maligno.

"¡Es enserio! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" Le dijo Saji en queja.

"_¡Ustedes no preguntaron!_" Dijo el Vritra en respuesta.

¡No ves la situación! ¡¿Por qué esperas que todavía te preguntemos?!

"¡Ya no hay que perder el tiempo! ¿Dinos como hacerlo volver?" Le pregunte muy serio.

"_¡La única forma que se me ocurre para devolverle la conciencia a Ddraig, es que usemos el poder de 2 Reyes dragones, pero de no ser así, yo tendría que juntar por poder suficiente para hacerle despertar, pero en si eso solo asegura un 30% de existo, si falla eso le podría causar otro daño ¡Lo van a intentar o no!_" Dijo Vritra serio.

¡Oh! ¡Maldición! No sabía qué hacer, había una forma poco confiable, ahora esteba entre la espada y la pared.

"¡MALDICIÓN!" Dije en grito.

Estaba un poco desesperado, pero aún tenía que seguir.

"_¡Que llamas más débiles! ¡Ahora pesados de mierda! ¡Van a ver a un verdadero Dragón!.. ¡GUUOOOO….!_" Esa voz fue de Grendel, que estaban dentro del muro de fuego negro.

Ese rugido fue tan poderoso, que disipo las llamas brutales, como si de un soplido fuese… ¡Es Aterrador!

"Uhmm… ¡Que aburrido! ¿Está bien si te dejo acá solo?" Le dijo el hombre de la túnica.

"_¡Vete si quieres! ¡Yo me quedare a jugar un rato con ellos!_" Dijo Grendel muy a lo sádico.

"¡Oye! ¡Espera!" Le dije para detenerlo.

"¡Sekiyuutei! Sabes algo, te voy a decir quién soy. De paso le puedes mandar saludo a mi querida hermana." Dijo el hombre quitándose la túnica de la cabeza.

¡Hermana!... ¿Quién diablos dice eso? Pero entonces al quitarse la capucha, pude ver su rostro. Él tenía el cabello plateado, pero fue su rostro que me impacto, era demasiado mi impresión, pero antes de hablar…

"Soy, un Lucifugus. Euclidio Lucifugus" Dijo aquel hombre, que se parecía Grayfia-san, la Reina más fuerte.

Esto fue una sorprendente Revelación para mí al igual al que los chicos, el hermano de Grayfia-san…

"No se preocupe, al aparecer sus camaradas ya van a llegar en su ayuda… Te lo repito ¿Estás seguro que te quieres quedar?" le pregunto Euclidio a Grendel.

"_¡No, seas fastidioso! ¡Si hay más personas! ¡Entonces mejor! ¡Les pisare las cabezas después de terminar con Ddraig, el mierdoso y Vritra el sombrío…! ¡Así que no molestes!"_ Dijo Grendel con un brillo en sus ojos, eses ojos de querer matarnos.

"¡Ya bueno! Has lo que quieras…. Nos, vemos Sekiyuutei…" Dijo Ecluidio al abrir un círculo mágico he irse.

Ya no podíamos detenerlo, pero al menos descubrimos quien es… ¡Ahora, solo nos queda ese problema de Grendel!

"¡Hey Vritra! ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomaría en reunir por ti solo esa energía?" Saji le pregunto.

"_¡Eso me tomaría, alrededor de unos 20 minutos!_" Dijo Vritra.

"¿Qué dices, Hyudou? ¿Tú decides?" Me dijo Saji serio.

¡20 minutos! ¡Si, eso es el tiempo necesario para poder despertarlo! ¡Pero aun hacia no había muchas posibilidades de que despierte seguro como dijo Vritra!

"¡Vamos intentarlo! ¡Issei!" Me dijo Tesh decidido.

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Pero, si no resulta?" Le dije dudoso.

Entonces, Tesh me hizo recordar algo, que se me estaba olvidando.

"¡Ddraig es nuestro compañero! ¡Solo hay que confiar que va a despertar! ¡Si no confiamos en el! ¿Dime en quien lo hacemos?" Me dijo Tesh demasiado animado.

"¡Tienes Razón!" Le conteste y voz alta…. "¡Saji, haz que Virtra junte energía, mientras que yo me encargo de Grendel! ¡Ven donde están los chicos! ¡Protégelos!" Le dije dirigiéndome al frente.

"¡Confía en mí! ¡Vamos Vritra!" Dijo Saji yendo donde Koneko-chan, Ravel y Gasper.

De toda mi armadura, el casco fue lo único que se destruyó, mi estado de Reina Verdadera, no duro mucho, solo aguanto lo debió, pero ahora me toca sacar mi As de victoria.

"¡No hay marcha atrás!... _¡INTERCAMBIO DE ESTADO!_" Dije con una voz poderosa.

Al hacer eso, comenzó, mi ojos entonces comenzaron a cambia a los de color verde de frente, Tesh no espero y lo activo alto qué mi poder, de mi cuerpo emergido la más poderosa aura blanca que recuerdo, esa la misma que saco cuando peleamos con Sirchecz-Sama…. ¡Este es nuestro máximo poder! ¡EL PODER DIVINO!

"¡Que te paso Ddraig! ¿No que eres Rojo?... Bueno importa, así te pareces más poderoso… ¡Vamos a una batalla a muerte!" Dijo Grendel extendiendo sus alas de Dragón.

Al voltear, pude ver a Ravel, Koneko-chan y Gya-Suke, sus rostros estaban más que conmocionados, estaban con las bocas abiertas, tendré que explicarles más tarde, pero ahora…

"¡Ehh…! ¡Ha pasado tiempo que no pruebo al máximo el poder Divino! ¿Estás listo Dragón?" Dije Tesh apretando muy fuerte las manos.

"¿Qué mierda dices? No me importa, que te sucedió o cualquier otra cosa, si eres fuerte ¡Ven, a Mí!" Dijo Grendel lanzándose contra mí.

"¡Ah…!" Ese fue el gritó de Tesh lanzándose con mi cuerpo.

Cuando Tesh salto, el creo una gran ráfaga de viento que fue tan fuerte, que Saji tuvo que cubrir a los chicos de ese aura, Saji los alejo, el aura sagrada que salía de mi era demasiado fuerte para que estén cerca.

"_Con que eso es el secreto que te pidieron guardar…_" Dijo Vritra.

"Saji-sempai… ¿Qué paso con Ise-sempai? ¿Por qué puede sacar ese tipo de aura si es un demonio?" Dijo Koneko-chan atónita.

"Lo siento chicos… Cuando salgamos de aquí le diré, pero ahora solo confíen en Ise." Dijo Saji concentrado el poder Vritra.

(Fuisss Plunn..)

Ese fue el sonido del choque de golpe entre Grendel y Tesn en mi cuerpo.

"¡Fuerte, eres fuerte!" Dijo Grendel con esa maníaca sonrisa.

"¡(Tsh)!" Dijo Tesh.

Entonces Tesh, da un salto hacia atrás.

"¡Maldición! ¡Ese Dragón tiene un fuerza brutal!" Dijo Tesh al percatarse de la situación.

"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Esto recién empieza." Dijo Grendel volando hacia nosotros.

"¡No me subestimes, Dragón!" Dijo Tesh con un fuerte brillo en mis ojos.

Entonces comenzaron a pelear.

Tesh con todo el poder en sus brazos, le dio un gran puñetazo en la cabeza Grendel, pero Grendel al parecer lo recibió apropósito y agarro mi brazo con el que le había conectado.

"¡Ese fue un buen golpe, pero ahora! ¡Es mi turno!" Dijo Grendel preparando su puño.

¡Que mierda! ¡Nuestro golpe, solo lo éxito más!

"Te dije… ¡QUE NO ME SUBESTIMES!" Dije Tesh con un gran grito.

Y sin perder tiempo, le conecto un poderoso rodillazo en toda la cara a Grendel, Grendel por el impacto no solo del agarre… ¡Al fin le logramos, retroceder!... o creí.

"¡Guaa! Toma, Mierdoso." Dijo Grendel al impulsar sus grandes brazos.

Grendel, nos asesto un poderoso puñetazo, a pesar de todo, Tesh logro cubrirse, pero la parte de mi armadura de los brazos, se destrozaron y Tesh salio volando contra la pared.

"¡Ahgg…!" Dijo Tesh en Grito.

"¡Ise-sama!" Dijo Ravel al querer a cercarse.

"¡No te me acerques, niña! ¡No me seas un estorbo!" Le dijo Tesh serio a Ravel.

Ravel, entonces se percató que ese ya no era yo… ¡Lo siento, después me disculpare!

Saji, de nuevo puso a Ravel en la parte seguro en donde estaban Gasper y Koneko-chan.

"¡No tenías que ser duro!" Le dije en queja.

"¿Quieres verla lastimando? No, verdad… Ahora el problema ese Dragón." Me dijo Tesh, poniendo en guardia de nuevo.

ÉL tenía razón, no es momento de preocuparse de eso, la prioridad ahora es protegerlos.

"¡Maldición! Para poder soportar ese impacto, tuve asimilar gran poder divino… ¡Esto no será fácil!" Dijo Tesh escupiendo sangre al suelo.

¡Las cosas no se veían bien para nosotros! ¡Por favor, Tesh! ¡Solo aguata lo suficiente!

"_¡Vamos! ¡Vamos¡ Haya… Ya entendí, quiere que yo vaya primero no… Gracias por la invitación, primero ¡Te romperé los brazos!"_ Dijo Grendel acercándose.

Entonces, Tesh evitando que Grendel se acerque más, él se lanza con toda velocidad… ¡El también los estaba protegiendo!

(Plun…)

Ese fue el sonido del choque entre Grendel y Tesh… La batalla continua.

* * *

_**Del otro lado de la habitación.**_

(Boom) (Boom)

Era el sonido de una brutal batalla, entre 2 grandes poderes.

"¡¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder?!" Se preguntó Akeno muy preocupada.

"¿Hace un rato sentí que otro poder emergió? ¿Pero el de Ise-san bajo?" Dijo Asia ya más que preocupada.

"¡Por, favor! ¡Asia! Ise no puede ser vencido de esa forma" Le dijo Sona-Kaichou a Asia.

Las cosas eran tensas en el grupo de estudiantes.

Ahora, el poder oscuro de hace un rato, estaba peleando contra otro poder, en si no sabía que decir, ese poder nos sorprendió mucho…

"¡No puede ser….!" Dijo Irina impactada.

"¡¿Qué te pasa, Irina-san?!" Pregunto Rossweissan-san a Irina.

Entonces, todos nos concentramos en Irina. Lo que dijo después no hizo helar la espina.

"¡¿Ese poder?! ¡Eso es aura Sagrada!" Dijo Irina muy impresionada.

Todos los estudiantes, se quedaron en shock al escuchar eso… ¿Acaso un aliado vino a ayudarnos? ¿Pero, como?

"¿Estas segura Irina?" Le pregunto Xenovia.

"No sé a quién le pertenece ese poder, pero eso es poder sagrado… ¿Cómo es que un poder sagrado logro llegar primero que nosotros?" Dijo Irina aun en impresionada.

No sabíamos que es lo que estaba pasando a dentro, pero al sentir el choque de poderes, la batalla en si es brutal… ¡Espero que todo están bien!

"¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Ahora solo nos queda romper ese sello y entrar a ayudarlos!" Dijo Sona-Kaichou.

"¿Kaichou? Nosotros ya estamos listo para ir a pedir ayuda… ¿Nos da permiso?" Dijo Shinria-Sempai.

"¡Vayan! Pero vuelvan al terminar" Dijo Sona- Kaichou mandando a su grupo a pedir ayuda y mantener aislado a los magos caídos.

Ahora solo estaban, el grupo Gremory y Ella… ¡Tenemos que entrar como sea!

* * *

**_En plena batalla._**

(Boom) (Boom)

Eso era el sonido de los choque de poder entre Grendel y Tesh.

"¡Bien! ¡Esto es divertido!" Dijo Grendel preparando a lanzar su puño.

"(TSH) ¡Oh! ¡Rayos!" Dijo Tesh al cubrir.

(Boom)

El golpe que lanzo, Tesh se cubrió con sus brazos, pero eso solo lo volvi a azotar contra el muro… ¡Tesh esta tosiendo, sangre!

(Cof) (Cof)

"¡Haaa…! ¡Haaa….! Que enemigo para más duro, no le hago nada." Dijo Tesh al limpiarse la sangre de mis labios.

"¡No te creo! Le acabas de dar, tus mejores golpes hace un rato… ¿Cómo es que no le hizo nada?" Le dije preocupado.

"¡Nos falta poder! Ese Dragón Maligno, solo jugando con nosotros." Dijo Tesh muy enojado.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué tan fuerte es Dragón de Mierda?!... ¿cuánto le faltara a Saji para recaudar ese poder?

"¡Oye! ¡Les falta mucho!" Dijo Tesh viendo a Saji.

Entonces, Vritra, habla.

"_¡Aún nos falta, tiene que aguantar más!_" Dijo Vritra.

"¡Rayos! ¡De seguir así! ¡MALDICIÓN!" Dijo Tesh mostrando más ira que dolor.

Estábamos impotentes, a pesar de que estamos en un estado, que es más fuerte que mi Reina verdadera sin Ddraig, esto se poniendo feo… ¡Solo un poco más!

"¡Issei!" Dijo Tesh.

"¡Dime… ¿Qué paso?!" Le dije apresurado.

"¡Este Dragón, tiene una fuerza brutal! ¡Lamento esto, pero se me está acabando el poder!" Me dijo Tesh serio.

"¿Qué? ¿Pensé, que le podrías hacer frente a Grendel? ¿Qué paso?" Le conteste muy preocupado.

"Yo también pensé, eso. Pero no conté que fuerza tan fuerte físicamente, los golpes que él me lanzo, hicieron que tuviera que asimilarlo con el poder divino, para soportarlo, pero cada golpe que lanzaba y más poder dicho que usaba… No me di cuenta que lo estaba gastado muy rápido" Dijo Tesh apretando fuertemente lo puños.

Estábamos en una situación desesperada, teníamos que hacer un poco más de tiempo como seas…. Pero ¿Si despertamos a Ddraig? ¿Seguimos igual?... Esa era mi duda.

Tesh no le puede hacer frente a Grendel, y pensar que tal vez Ddraig tampoco pueda, es algo que me tenía más que preocupado… Pero si había una forma de protegerlos ¡YO SEGUIRÉ PELANDO!

Entonces Tesh, empezó a sacar lo que le quedad de poder de para pelear.

"_¡Vaya! ¿Todavía puedes pelear? Eso bueno, es muy bueno… ¡TU SI ERES DIVERTIDO!_" Dijo Grendel a lanzarse de nuevo contra Tesh.

Tesh no perdió el tiempo y se volvió a lanzar.

Tesh entonces, concentro el mayor posible en los brazos, y comenzó a compartir golpes con Grendel.

(Boom) (Boom) (Boom)

Los golpes de Tesh, en si eran poderosos, pero eso no parecía afectar a Gran Dragón Grendel.

"¡TOMA!" Dijo Tesh preparando un poderoso golpe en la cara de Grendel.

(BOOM)

Ese fue el sonido, del golpe más fuerte que Tesh le lanzo a Grendel en la cara.

¡Tesh hizo sangrar a Grendel de la nariz!... A pesar de todo, lo único grave que hicimos fue hacerle sangrar la nariz.

"_¡Guajajaja! ¡Muy bien! Pero, ahora te toca..."_ Dijo Grendel con una sonrisa maniaca.

"¡Ehh...!" Dijo Tesh al percatarse que Grendel le tomo del Brazo.

Entonces, Grendel, con sus enormes brazos, hizo que traer a Tesh a su cuerpo… ¡No engancho!

"_¡Vamos, Ddraig! ¡Quiero oír el grito de dolor y el de tus huesos!_" Dijo Grendel al amarrarnos con sus poderosos brazos.

¡Nos está abrazando! Ese maldito dragón, no está aplastando con su cuerpo, entonces…

(CRUIK)

Ese fue sonido de mi cuerpo en destrozándose.

"AHH:…." Dijo Tesh en un grito de dolor.

Grendel, nos estaba aplastando más y más con su abrazo de oso… ¡Mierda! ¡Eso es muy malo!

_"¡Más! ¡Quiero oírte más!"_ Dijo Grendel con una tétrica sonrisa enseñando sus colmillos.

Entonces Tesh, en un acto de no rendirse…

"¡No me voy rendir…!" Dijo Tesh mirando desafiante a Grendel.

Entonces Grendel, al parecer no le gusto la mirada de Tesh y…

"_¡No me mires con esos ojos de Mierda!" _Dijo Grendel molesto, y nos asesto un cabezazo.

"¡DAhah…!" Ese fue el grito de Tesh, ese cabezazo nos abrió una gran herida en la cabeza.

Eso sin duda fue cruel… ¡Ademas, también es mi cuerpo!

"¡Maldición!" Dije en tono de ira.

Estaba desesperado, no podía ver como lastimaban a mi compañero, a pesar de no sentirlo, supe que Tesh estaba aguantando un gran dolor.

(Llantos)

Pude escuchar unos llantos al percatarme.

"(Lagrimás) ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR LOS QUE MÁS QUIERA…! ¡AYUDE A ISE-SAMA! ¡NO LO DEJE MORIR!" Esa Fue Ravel suplicando a Saji que me ayude.

"_¡Saji, si vamos ir ayudarle! Todo el poder que estaba reuniendo no servirá de nada si lo usamos ahora de esta forma._" Dijo Vritra en advertencia.

"¡¿QUÉ HAGO?! ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?! … No puedo ver tampoco, como están matando mis 2 amigos frente a mi ojos…" Dijo Saji en desesperación.

Lo único que podía hacer, era mantenerlos protegidos… ¡Gracias por eso!

La situación era horrible, Tesh estaba en las ultimas, y eso significa que yo también.

"¡Yo iré! ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LASTIMEN A ISE-SEMAPI MÁS!" Dijo Koneko-chan al parecer llorando también.

¡NO, POR FAVOR NO VENGAS KONEKO-CHAN!

"No, vengas… ¡Por favor, no vengasssss…!" Dijo en Grito Tesh.

Ese grito hizo detener a Koneko-chan. Tesh aun en dolor, el no quería que Koneko-chan se emitiera en el camino.

"¡Lo siento, Ise!" Me dijo Tesh.

"¡Como que lo sientes… ¡Cambiemos! ¡Ahora!" Le dije desesperado.

Entonces Tesh me dijo.

"¡Al menos déjame protegerte un poco más! ¡No quiero que sientas Dolor...!" me dijo Tesh.

¡NO SEAS IMBÉCIL! ¡NO TIENES QUE AGUANTAR TU SOLO ESTO!

Cuando creí que las cosas no tenía solución.

(Crash…)

Ese fue el sonido de al rompiéndose.

"Ataquen…" Dijo una voz detrás.

(Flun) (Flun)

Eras ataque simultáneos, todo esos ataque están dirigidos a la espalda de Grendel.

"_¡Quien me esta molestado!" _Dijo Grendel al soltarme.

El dejo caer mi cuerpo… ¡Alguien nos salvó!

"¡ISE-SAN!" Dijo una voz.

Yo reconozco esa voz.

De la parte trasera, había alguien que nos estaba llamando.

"¡Muévete de hay…!" Dijo alguien que lanzo un poderoso ataque eléctrico.

"_¡Bien más gente!"_ Dijo Grendel al querer recibir un el ataque eléctrico.

Grendel recibió ese poderoso ataque eléctrico, ese ataque lo hizo retroceder alejándome lo de mi cuerpo.

"¡Lo siento, Ise! ¿Me perdonas por ser tan débil?" Me dijo Tesh.

"¡Lo hiciste bien! Sin ti ahora de seguro hubiéramos estado muertos ¡Gracias!" Le dije como quien quisiera llorar.

Entonces antes que nada… _Intercambio de estado…_ Yo volví a mi cuerpo y Tesh a estar dentro de mí.

No pude describir el dolor que sentí al volver a mí cuerpo… ¡Todo esto estuvo aguantando Tesh!

"¡Ise-san!" Dijo alguien acercándose.

No me podía mover bien por el dolor, pero la que se me acerco fue… ¡Asia!

"¡No te preocupes Ise-san! ¡Ahora te voy a curar!" Dijo Asia lanzándome su poder de curación.

"¡Gracias!" le dije con una voz débil.

"¡Muchas Gracias!" Dijo Saji dejando caer unas lágrimas.

Entonces… Rossweissan-san fue donde estaban Koneko-chan, Ravel y Gasper… Ellos estaban siendo consolados y estaba agradecidos de que llegaran a tiempo.

"¡No se alegren esto aún no a terminado!" Dijo Kaichou al percatarse de Grendel.

"_¡Uhmmm! Que buen ataque, ya me estaba aburriendo de no saber quienes iban hacer mis oponentes_" Del humo, esas palabras salieron de ahí.

"¡Es Grendel! ¡Esta como si nada!" Dijo Tesh sorprendido.

¡Me alegro que estés bien, Tesh…! ¡Pero no me alegro de que ese maldito Dragón este como si nada!

"_Saji, solo queda un poco más para tener el poder que necesito._" Dijo Vritra a Saji.

"¿Qué quiso decir Vritra?" Pregunto Kaichou.

Entonces, ya mucho mejor.

"¡Vamos a despertar a Ddraig!" Le conteste mucho mejor.

La curación de Asia, tan efectiva como siempre, no me he recuperado por completo, pero al menos puedo ponerme de pie.

"¡Ya veo! Tengo varias preguntas que hacer, pero eso será después… Espero que me los aclares después Ise-kun" Me dijo Sona-Kaichou al ver a Grendel.

¡Al aparecer ella ya no está enojada conmigo! ¡Pero voy a tener que explicar mucho después!

"¡Chicos!" Le dije fuerte… "¡Retengan a Grendel, aunque sea por unos momentos! ¡Solo eso es más que suficiente!" Les dije sin perder tiempo.

"¡Entendido!" Dijo Xenovia levantando la Ex-Durandal y con una mirada de ira

"¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Ise¡" Dijo Irina, también blandiendo su espada sacro Demoníaca. Ella emanaba un aura peligrosa.

"¡Todo sea por Ti! ¡Ise! No voy a perdonar a este Dragón, que quiso matarte" Dijo Akeno-san con una mirada sombría.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Déjamelo a mí también! ¡No lo voy a perdonar!" Dijo Rossweisse-san más que enojada.

Las chicas ahora estaban en mi delante protegiéndome… ¡Por favor logren aguantar un poco!

"¡Asia ve a curar a Gya-suke! El también lo necesita" Le dije eso a Asia.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Ise-san!" Me dijo ella muy enérgica.

"No la tuviste fácil ¿Verdad?" Me dijo Sona-Kaichou.

"¡Nada es fácil!" le conteste.

Después de eso, pude ver como las chicas se estaban enfrentado a Grendel.

Xenovia e Irina, estaban haciendo un conjunto de carreras al lanzar poderos corte con sus espadas.

"¡Esto es por lastimar a mis amigos!" Dijeron las 2 en un cruce de poderes.

Los cortes que lanzaron, chocaron directamente contra Grendel, pero…

"_¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Eso es todo_" Dijo Grendel de mal genio.

El con su enorme cola, este golpeo los cortes que le estaban dirigiendo a él.

¡Increíble! ¡Rompió esos golpes de espada con solo un latigueó de su cola!

"¡Por aquí!" Dijo Al preparar unos círculos mágicos.

Ella estaba flotando, y de los círculos mágicos empezaron a salir estacas… ¡Ella ha creado uno proyectiles de estacas de hielo!

Era increíble, había una lluvia de estacas de hielo, que se dirigían como proyectiles al cuerpo de Grendel.

_"¡NO ME JODAS CON ESO! ¡PERRA! Ufffff…"_ Dijo el maldito de Grendel, al empezar inflar su estómago.

Entonces, al hacerlo, este empezó expulsar una enorme bola de fuego hacia Rossweisse-san.

"¡Cuidado Rossweisse-san!" Dijo Xenovia apresurada.

El fuego de Grendel, destruyo las miles de estacas de hielo que creo Rossweisse-san. A pesar de todo.

(Fluinn…)

Ese fue el sonido de la bola de fuego partiéndose en 2.

"¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Xenovia!" Dijo Roosweisse-san al ser salvada por Xenovia.

Xenovia había cortado la enorme bola de fuego de Grendel a la mitad, pero esta desprotegida.

"_¡Muy bien! ¡Prepárate Moco….!"_Dijo Grendel acercándose a Xenovia, pero fue detenido.

(Pumm…)

Ese fue el sonido del poder demoníaco chocando contra la cara de Grendel.

"No te descuides, ellas no están pelando solas." Dijo Sona-kaichou Levantando su mano.

Ella había lanzado una gran bola de poder demoníaco, pero aun así eso no fue efectivo.

"_¡Que molestos! ¡Perras como ustedes no me satisfacen!"_ Dijo Grendel al voltear a ver Sona-Kaichou.

Pero cuando Grendel estaba queriendo acercarse a Kaichou, uno una voz que dijo…

"¡Ataque especial! ¡Gran Ataque del Relámpago del Dragón Sagrado!" Dijo Akeno lanzando su ataque.

había creado una con su poder, un Sacro-Relámpago en forma de Dragón, y se lo mando directamente contra Grendel.

Entonces Grendel al percatarse, él puso una sonrisa sombría, pero al parecer también feliz… ¡Ese Dragón esta loco!

(PLUMMM)

Ese fue el impacto entre el Relámpago en forma de Dragón contra Grendel.

"¡Funciono!" Dijo Akeno-san

Las demás chicas se empezaron a juntar. Ellas ahora estaban esperando a que saliera de la cortina de humo en que estaba Grendel.

_"¡GUOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Ese fue un poderoso Rugido.

¡Que paso!

Aquel rugido, fue tan poderoso, que no solo disipo el humo. Si no que hizo temblar esa habitación de la fábrica.

"(Ths) Ya lo sospechaba." Dije al percatarme de que Grendel caminaba como si nada.

¡Ese maldito! ¡Qué tan fuerte es! ¡¿Cómo lo podemos derrotar?!

_"¡Ese golpe no estuvo mal! ¡QUIERO MÁS!"_ Dijo Grendel sonriendo a lo sádico.

Estábamos preocupado, pero entonces…

"¡Oye Hyudou! ¡Ya está listo! ¡Recibe el poder de VRITRA!" Me Dijo Saji a lanzarme un aura morada-oscura.

¡Lo terminaron! ¡Lo terminaron!

Aquella acción de Saji, al parecer confundió a Grendel.

"¿Qué estas intentando hacer, VRITRA?" Pregunto Grendel.

"_Tú que crees, dragón hueco, ahora vamos a darte tu merecido"_ Dijo Vritra serio.

El poder que me dio Saji y Vritra, lo estaba recibiendo la joya de mi guantelete.

"¡Lo puedo sentir!" Dije al percatarme.

Las chicas y Grendel estaban observando de lejos… ¡Ya era hora de que despiertes Ddraig!

Entonces, el brillo de la joya de mi guantéale, comenzó a brillar.

"¡Ddraig! ¡Me escuchas!..." Le dije a la joya de mi guantéale.

"…"

No escuche nada, hasta que…

"¡Waaa..! ¡¿Qué eres tú?! ¡Onii-chan ayúdame!" Dijo una voz de la joya.

"¡Ehh…!" Dije de sorpresa y continué "¡Ddraig-san! ¿Eres tú?" Le pregunte a Ddraig.

"Si, Onii-chan… Soy Ddraig, un bebe Dragón. Por favor, acá hay una cosa fea de color blanca que no me gusta" Dijo Ddraig.

"¡A quien llamas cosa fea!" Dijo en queja Tesh.

¡Como que! ¡Soy Ddraig, soy un bebe Dragón! ¡Acaso este es el efecto que me advirtió Vritra!... ¡Noo…!

"¡Por favor, ayúdame Onii-chan! ¡No quiero estar cerca del espiritó de los Oppai!" Dijo Ddraig asustado.

"¡No me digas eso! ¡YO NO SOY UN ESPIRTU OPPAI!" Le dijo Tesh enojado.

(Pomm*)

Ese fue el sonido de un coscorrón.

"(Llorando) MUaaa…. Onii-chan ¡Cosa fea me pego!" Dijo llorando él Bebe Ddraig.

"¡Como es que puedes golpear a un niño! ¡Y lo digo enserio! ¿Ni siquiera tiene brazos?" Le dije en queja a Tesh.

"¡ÉL NO ES UN NIÑO! ¡ES UN DRAGÓN GIGANTE QUE SE CREE NIÑO!" Dijo Tesh alzando la voz.

¡No es momento para estar peleando entre nosotros! ¡Ahora como hacemos para volver a Ddraig a la normalidad! ¡A pesar de todo el conservaba su trauma de los Oppai! ¡Eso es horrible!

"¡Toma! ¡Cosa fea mala! (Sacando la lengua) Escuche al Bebe Ddraig haciendo algo.

"¡MALDITO DRAGÓN! ¡DEJA DE JUGAR CONMIGO! ¡Y DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!" Dijo Tesh más que enojado.

(Pomm*)

Otro coscorrón.

"¡YA DEJA DE GOLPEARLO!" Le dije a Tesh en reclamo.

"¡Uyyy!" Dijo Tesh.

"¡¿Qué paso?!" Le pregunte dudoso.

"¡Se me paso la mano! ¡Lo mande a dormir otra vez!" Me dijo Tesh arrepentido.

¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…!

Esto es más que malo. Tuvimos que pasar un infierno para poder despertarlo y ahora tu lo mandas de nuevo dormir.

"¿Ahora qué hacemos?" le pregunte asustado.

"De todas formas él estaba en ese estado de niño, no creo que no pudiera habido sido de mucha ayuda" Dijo Tesh como excusa.

Esto era malo… ¡Era muy malo!

Pero antes de eso, no me percate que las chicas me estaban observando.

"¡Ise-san! ¡¿Acaso te golpearon muy duro?!" Me pregunto Asia preocupada.

No, no es eso… Si no que… ¡Ya no importa!

Al parecer a Grendel también le impresionó las cosas que dije, tenía una cara de ¡QUE MIERDA HACES!

_"¡No sé qué te pasa! ¡PERO QUIERO PELEAR!"_ Dijo Grendel en queja.

Esa queja que hizo, el utilizo sus poderosos brazos y golpeado el suelo.

"¡Waoaoo! Cuidado" Dijo Xenovia al percatarse del movimiento.

El golpe que hizo Grendel, no solo movió la tierra sino que hizo unas ondas de aire muy fuertes.

"¡Que hacemos contra una bestia como esa!" Dijo Irina preocupada.

Era verdad. Estábamos en una situación desesperada… ¡Que hacemos!

Entonces. Se me ocurrió una idea.

"¡Booster Gear!" Dije al invocar de nuevo mi armadura restaurada.

"¿Qué vas hacer Ise?" Me pregunto Akeno-san

No había como contestarle a eso, solo me puse delante de ella.

"Chicos, necesito que vuelvan a detener a Grendel por un momento." Le dije viendo a Todos.

"Por favor confíen en mí" Le dije de nuevo.

Entonces, todos los del Grupo Gremory, Irina, Saji y Sona-Kaichou. No me preguntaron más se pusieron en marcha, al aparecer mis junior´s también fueron a pelear.

"¡Que planeas hacer Ise!" Me pregunto Tesh.

Y sin pensarlo 2 veces, lo dije.

"¡Voy a fusionar los poderes! ¡El poder demoníaco y el poder divino!" Le dije sin vacilar a mi decisión.

"¡Estas demente… Eso es imposible!" Me dijo Tesh en reacción preocupada.

Sabía que me iba a contestar así.

"¡Lo hice una vez cuando convine los poderes de Ddraig y de Abilon, También Kiba pudo hacerlo creando la espada Sacro-Demoníaca! No es algo imposible" Le conteste.

"¡En primera; Si pudiste fusionar los poderes de los dragones, es que eso son habilidades especiales de ambos, solo los asimilaste. Y en segunda… ¡Tú no eres como una espada! ¡Tú tienes un alma! Si llegas hacer eso, destruirías tu alma al no poder reservar esos tipos de poder." Me dijo Tesh en advertencia.

¡Era arriesgado! ¡Si! ¡Era tonto! ¡Si! PERO, VOY A HACER LO QUE SEA PARA SALVAR A MIS AMIGOS.

"No te preocupes Tesh, confía en mí" le dije y como quien recordando algo.. "¡Vamos a crear un Milagro!" Esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de hacerlo.

Tesh se quedó callado, pero acepto al final ayudarme…. ¡Voy a salir victorioso este día!

* * *

_**El de las alas Únicas.**_

Esta vestía sí que es un dolor de cabeza.

"¡Vamos! Akeno-san y Rossweisse-san. Lánceles sus poderes para que lo distraigan. Irina y Xenovia vallas con sus espadas a causarle daño a sus piernas. Mientras que yo voy a concentrar todo el poder demoníaco para lanzarlo." Esa era Sona-Kaichou dando unas órdenes.

Yo Saji, estaba al lado de Toujou Koneko y Gasper, esperando nuestra oportunidad de atacar a Grendel.

"_¡Les dije! ¡Simples perras no me satisfacen! ¡GUOOOO!_" Dijo El dragón Grendel enojado.

Es imposible… ¡El ataque anterior! ¡Los detuvo con solo su rugido!

"_Van a ver ahora…_." Dijo Grendel con su sonrisa maquiavélica.

Entonces, él se empezó a elevar con sus alas de Dragón, hacia arribas.

(Plash)

El aplaudió con sus enormes manos.

"Waa…" Dijo Rossweisse-san al recibir esas poderosas ondas.

Aquellas ondas eran tan fuerte, que el impacto que recibió Rossweisse-san el dejo tirado.

"_¡Ahora siguen ustedes!" _Dijo Grendel al aterrizar fuertemente al suelo.

Tanto Xenovia e Irina, se tambalearon por el movimiento de Grendel.

"_¡Tomen!" _Dijo Grendel a gran velocidad.

El ataque que lanzo, fue una extensión de su cola… ¡Es muy rápido!

Tanto Xenovia como Irirna, usaron sus espadas como escudo de la gran dola de Grendel, pero al hacerlo ellas fueron azotadas fuertemente contra la pared.

"¡Irirna-san! ¡Xenovia!" Dijo Asia al intentar llegar a ellas.

"¡No Asia! ¡No vengas!" Dijo Xenovia olvidando su dolor.

Al percatarse de so,Grendel habia lanzando un Gran bola de fuego hacia Asia… ¡Maldicion!

"¡Cuidado, Asia!" Esa fue Akeno-san lanzado a un lado a Asia.

Ella estaba creado una enorme lanza de relámpagos.

(CRUCH…)

Ese fue el sonido de la flama de Grendel y los Rayos de Akeno.

"_¡Guajajaja! Que te pareció eso Perra…_" Dijo Grendle riéndose de su cometido.

Al disiparse el humo… ¡Himejima- Akeno!

"¡AKENO-SAN!" Dijo Asia con ganas de llorar.

Ella estaba parado, pero muy lastimada, sus ropas tenía unos desgarres, pero aun ella está viva. El impacto de hace un rato fue brutal.

"_¡Es fuerte! ¡Le voy a aplastar la cabeza con mis pies!"_ Dijo Grendel, pero…

(Plum…)

Ese fue el impacto de un poder demoniaco contra la cara de Grendel.

"Ya no te voy a permitir que sigas haciendo eso." Dijo Son Kaichou haciéndole frente a Grendel.

"¡Kaichou!" dije muy sorprendido.

Gasper y Koneko-chan, fueron rápidamente atender a sus camaradas lastimados… ¡Maldición que puedo hacer!... Me sentí impotente.

"_¡Mocosa! ¡Esta es la tercera vez que me lanzas eso en mi casa! ¡Creo que me desquitare de ti primero! ¡VOY A PISARTE ESA LINDA CARA!"_ Dijo ese loco de Grendel al lanzarse contra Kaichou.

Lo puedo ver… Puedo ver que las piernas de mi Kaichou están temblando… ¡Maldito no te le acerques!

(PRISIÓN DE LLAMAS)

Hice mi técnica al sujetar Grendel con mis llamas negras.

Yo lo mas rápido y me coloque delante de mi ama.

"¡Saji!" Me dijo Kaichou al verme.

"No se preocupes… ¡Solo salga de ahí!" Le dije poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en mi técnica.

¡Mierda! ¡Esto sí que es difícil! ¡Tuve que usar tanto poder! ¡Solo para hacer que nos e mueva!

Al parecer estaba funcionado, pude detener, momentáneamente a Grendel.

_"¡NO ME FASTIDIES! VRITRA"_ Dijo Grendel al expulsar muy poder de su cuerpo.

Aquel choque, no solo destruyo mi prisión de llamas, si no que no hizo volar.

"¡AHhggg!" Dije al chocar contra la pared.

"Ahhh…" Esa fue el grito e Sona. Al ser azotada contra la pared también.

"¡Los débiles! ¡Odio a los débiles! Ustedes me hicieron enojar…" Dijo Grendel muy enojado.

¡Maldito! ¡Ese Dragón no va a matar a todos! ¡Por, favor que alguien no ayude.!

Entonces…

(Gick)

Sentimos una presencia.

"¡Ise-san!" Dijo Asia.

"¡Ise!"Dijo Xenovia

"Sempai" Dijo Gasper.

"¡Ise-sama!"Dijo Ravel

"¡Ise!" Dijo

"¡Iseei!" Dijo Irirna.

"¡Ise!"Dijo Akeno.

"¡Ise-kun!" Dijo Kaichou

"¡Hyudou!" Dijo Yo.

Todos lo sentimos, todos a un heridos, nos fijamos de frente a donde estaba Ise.

"¡Imposible!" Dije al verlo.

"¡¿Qué hace Ddraig?! ¡Ya estoy harto de tus trucos!" Dijo Grendel de mal humor.

Los demás, no quedamos en silencio… ¡El cuerpo de Hyudou esta! ¡Ele sta emanando 2 auras!

"¡AHHHHH!" Ese fue el grito de Hyudou.

No lo podía creer, de su cuerpo estaba emanando una combinación poder demoniaco y aura sagrada…. ¡Qué diablos haces!

Pero entonces…. ¡Qué está pasando!

"¡Que le está pasando a Ise-san!" Dijo Asia muy impactada.

"¡Ise… ¿Cómo?!" Dijo Akeno tirada en suelo, pero impactada de la misma manera.

"¿Él era del aura sagrada?" Dijo Irina intentando pararse.

"¡Isee.. ¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Dijo Xenovia al no poder creer en lo que veía.

"¡AHHHH…!" Ese era el grito de Hyudou, sin duda era un gran poder que asi, pero…

"¡No puede ser!" Dijo Rossweisse-san al apoyarse en la pared y continuo "El aura sagrada que cubre a Ise, se está devorando al poder demoníaco." Dijo ella demasiado impactado.

Todos nosotros, no podíamos creerlo, y era verdad y no solo… ¡Le está saliendo humo de su armadura!

"¡Por, favor! ¡Ise-sama detente!" Dijo Ravel al intentar llegar, pero sus piernas le temblaban por el miedo.

Pero entonces escuche la voz de mi amigo.

"¡VOY HACER LO QUE SEA! ¡SEA COMO SEA! ¡LOS VOY A SALVARRRR…..!" Dijo en grito Ise.

Y un gran resplandor blanco, nos segó a todos.

Lo que vimos después, es algo que nunca voy a olvidar.

"¡IIISSSSEEEEE…!" Ese fue el grito de todas las chicas Gremory.

"¡Eso no! ¡Eso no es verdad!" Dijo Gasper muy conmocionado.

Kaichou y yo, no quedamos sin habla, el gran poder que sentíamos hace un rato, se esfumo, pero lo que nos impresiono fue…

"¡Las piezas Malignas! ¡Están flotando alrededor de su cuerpo!" Dijo Kaichou con una mirada de no poder creerlo.

¡Era una imagen espantosa! ¡Había 8 agujeros en la armadura de Ise, y de ahí estaba saliendo demasiada sangre!... ¡Él no se movía!

"¡ISee….!" Dijo Asia desmayándose al no soportar el impacto.

"Iseee…" Dijo Akeno perdiendo rastro de vida en sus ojos.

Tanto Irina como Xemovia, estaban llorando por la escena, Ravel en su desesperación trato de ir donde Ise, pero Koneko-chan la detuvo agarrándola fuerte.

Gasper, aún seguía sin creerlo y Rossweisse-san solo se tapó la boca, ella tenía aun orgullo de no gritar, pero no pudo evitar llorar.

Las piezas malignas estaban girando alrededor de Hyudou, pero entonces…

(Sonido de cristal rompiéndose)

Las piezas malignas se hicieron polvo enfrente de nosotros.

"¡Ise-kun!" Dijo Kaichou con lágrimas en los ojos.

¡MALDICIÓN! ¡NO QUIERA VER! ¡NO PUDE SALVAR A MI AMIGO! ¡SOY UN MAL AMIGO!

Al frente de nosotros, estaba el cuerpo muerto de Ise, parado en su última posee, que era la de seguir peleando.

"_¡(Tsh)! ¡No es divertido Ddraig! ¡TE VOY ROMPER EN PEDAZOS! ¡VOY A TRITURAR TU CUERPO Y APLASTARE TU CABEZA CON MIS COLMILLOS!"_ Dijo Grendel al lanzarse al cuerpo sin vida de Ise.

"¡Noo…. Te lo voy a partir…!" Le dije intentando pararme.

Era inútil, ya no tenía fuerza, las chicas estaban tan devastadas para moverse, y Kaichou solo cerró los ojos para no ver esa escena.

"¡MALDICION!" Dije un grito al cielo.

"_¡Primero voy a escuchar el sonido de cuerpo impactando contra el muro! ¡SI!_" Dijo Grendel lanzando un poderoso puño.

¡Perdóname, Hyudou!

Pero entonces….

(Flunnn…)

Ese fue el sonido que hizo al para el puño de Grendel.

"_¡Que…!"_ Dijo Grendel sorprendido.

No era para menos, yo también me sorprendí al verlo… ¡El cuerpo de Hyudou se movió!

El cuerpo de Hyudou, con sus 2 brazos, había sujetado el puño de Grendel, que venía a tremenda velocidad.

"¡Disculpa! ¡Pero recién he vuelto a recuperar el movimiento de mi cuerpo!" Era la voz de Ise.

¡Mi amigo está vivo! Nosotros nos sorprendimos mucho y nos alegramos., pero…

(Creck)

Era el sonido de algo rajándose.

Hyoudo, estaba vestido con su armadura del dragón, de pies a cabeza, pero solo los brazos de su armadura, empezaron arrajarse al sostener el gran brazo de Grendel.

"_¡¿Pero qué diablos?!"_ Dijo Grendel

(Sonido de Cristal)

Ese fue el momento, donde todo cambio para nosotros.

"¡ISeeee….!" Dijo Irina al ver lo que había debajo de la armadura del dragón del Hyoudo.

Al romperse, se pudo ver algo increíble… ¡Un armadura blanca! ¡Eso eran parte del brazo de una armadura blanca!

¡HABIA UNA ARMADURA BLANCA DEBAJO DE LA ARMADURA DEL DRAGON!

"¡Toma esto¡ ¡GRENDEL!" Dijo Hyoudo al empujar con enorme fuerza a Grendel.

Grendel no lo pudo evitar y termino alejándose más de lo pensado.

"_¡Que mierda te paso Ddraig!"_ Dijo Grendel de mal humor.

Entonces pude escuchar otra vez, el sonido de algo rajándose. Era Ise caminado lento en donde se encontraba Grendel.

(Sonidos de Cristal)

Se rompió la parte trasera de la armadura roja, y de ahí salieron un par de hermosas alas.

"¡Alas! ¿Por qué él tiene ese tipo de alas?" Dijo Kaichou al sorprenderse demasiado.

Aquellas alas, eran una gran par de alas, era casi de color blanco, tenía un protector en la parte superior como si fuera una ala dorada, era la primera vez, que veía un par de alas tan únicas como brazos de sus armadura Blanca, tenía un diseño hermoso, era la primea vez que veía ese tipo de diseño, y esos rasgos divinos.

Las chica, aún están más que asombradas por los rasgos de Hyoudo.

"¡Parece que es hora de acabar con esto GRENDEL!" Dijo Hyudou.

Al decir eso, pude sentir una inmensa fuerza proviniendo de él, era tan grande, que no podía decir que tan fuerte era.

"¡Fuaaa…!" Dijo Hyoudo al expandir su fuerza.

(Sonidos de Cristal)

Ese fue como la armadura del Dragón, se destruyó por completo por ese acto de Hyoudo.

"_¡Me estas Mooo….!"_ Dijo Grendel, pero se cayó.

Todos reaccionamos igual que Grendel… ¡Hyudou! ¡Esta!

"¡El esta vistiendo un traje sagrado!" Dijo Irina, ella era la más impresionada.

"¡Que dices Irina! ¡Como Ise, siendo un demonio, puede vestir una armadura sagrada!" Dijo Xenovia con una cara más que impactada.

"No, lo se…. Pero mires donde lo mires, ese es un traje sagrado, no…. Eso parece mucho más que eso, Una armadura Divina." Dijo Irina al no creer en sus propias palabras.

Todos nos quedamos más que en silencio. También lo que pude ver que esa armadura, tenía unos rasgos únicos de divinidad, le entallaba muy bien, no tenía un casco, pero si un adorno que le cubría es parte de la cara, por lo cual se le podía ver su rostro y sobre todo, el color de sus ojos se volvió verdes.

"_¡GUAJAJAJJAJA! Solo cambias de traje, eso no me importa… ¡Sentí tu fuerza! ¡Vamos a una pelea a muerte!"_ Dijo Grendel, sacando más poder maligno.

Entonces, Hyudou, nos ve y nos da una sonrisa.

"¡Prepárate Grendel! ¡Vamos por la última ronda!" Dijo Hyudou sacudiendo sus alas.

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. Entonces fue así, que los 2 empezaron una nueva batalla.

* * *

**NOTAS:** Bueno si leíste hasta aquí, Gracias.

En si este es el capítulo más largo que hice, no quiera dejarlo sin historia por mucho tiempo, pero tengo asuntos en los estudios, así que por eso no decidí partir el capítulo y lo hice uno solo. Gracias por su comprensión y espera.

Acá es donde recién las cosas se van aponer buenas, es aquí donde la historia toma otro camino, donde Issei, ya no es un demonio, sino un ser divino, también como será más adelante, ¿Cómo reaccionaran las chicas tras esta verdad? ¿Cómo lo tomara Rias?

Bueno Gracias, espero que disfruten este capítulo, como yo al escribir, acá les dejo con una pregunta. ¿Quieren conocer a la chica misteriosa?

Próximo Capitulo: _Aquel que reta al dragón maligno._


	10. Aquel que reta al Dragón Maligno

_**Disculpen la demora, pero abajo esta lo sucedido. De acá en poco tiempo voy a volver a escribir la historia como antes. Un capitulo por semana o tal vez 2.**_

_**Bueno sin más que explicar, espero que les guste.**_

* * *

(Pumn…) (Pumn…) (Pumn…)

Ese era el sonido de un intercambio poderosos puños que se daban Grendel e Issei.

(Pumn…)

"_¡Toma esto!"_ Dijo Grendel conectando otro puño.

(Punn…)

"¡Dahhh…!" Era el grito de Issei al conectarle otro puño.

(Fuisss…)

Ese fue el sonido del aire al disiparse cuando los puños chocaron.

La extensión y ondas de aire era prueba de lo brutalmente fuerte que son ambos, mientras que ninguno retrocedía a la magnitud de la pelea, era increíble, mientras que nosotros solo nos quedamos estupefactos sobre lo ocurrido.

"¡¿Qué diablos paso?!" Dijo Kaichou aun sorprendida.

A pesar de todo, Kaichou aún no lograba asimilar lo vio, y al parecer tampoco las chicas del grupo Gremory.

Al ver a Hyudou cambiar de esa manera sin duda fue muy impactante… ¡Él era un Demonio!... _¿Cómo se pudo quitar las piezas?_ Me preguntaba, sin duda que lograra sobrevivir a ellos fue un milagro.

Ahora eso era lo de menos, por el momento, Hyoudo está en plena batalla contra Grendel, a comparación de hace un rato, esa extraña armadura blanca que apareció debajo de su armadura del dragón, al parecer le hizo despertar su verdadera forma y poder, sin duda él es demasiado loco para hacer eso, pudo haber muerto, pero gracias ahora está de igual a igual contra ese dragón maligno, Grendel.

"_¡No seas engreído Ddraig! ¡No teee…!"_ Dijo Grendel, pero fue evadido.

(Punnn….)

Ese fue el sonido de un golpe en el estómago de Grendel.

"_DAhhh…."_ Dijo Grendel al sentir lo fuerte que fue.

Grendel se descuidó en el momento y ahora uno de los golpes de Hyudou lo alcanzo.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos al ver como Grendel se sobo el estómago, no sabíamos lo poderoso que se hizo Hyudou ahora, pero ver a Grendel sobándose su estómago… No sabíamos que decir, solo nos limitamos al ver la batalla.

"_Hahahaaaaa….. Bien hecho, ese si fue un buen golpe ¡Quiero más!_" Dijo Ese Loco de Grendel con una tétrica sonrisa.

Al parecer, debido a sus poderosas escamas, este logro asimilar aquel impacto que Hyudou le conecto de lleno al estómago…. ¡¿Qué tan resistente es ese Dragón?!

Pero al ver eso, Hyudou, no dejo de tener cuidado en la pelea, más bien el esta tan concentrado con Grendel. Al verlo de cerca... ¡Él está sonriendo!

"¡Esta bien! ¡Ahora ya puedo moverme a libertad! ¡Eso fue un buen calentamiento!" Dijo Hyudou al ver fijamente al Grendel.

Los ojos de Hyudou, eran muy penetrantes, pero a la vez confiables, era decidido, pero con verdad en ellos, sabía que él no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo eso.

"¡CONTINUEMOS…!" Dijo Hyudou al sacudir su gran par de alas.

Al sacudiros, creo un poco de ondas de aire, pero pude sentir una magnitud de fuerza en esa pequeña acción… _¿Qué tan poderoso se volvió? _Me preguntaba.

Y así fue como Hyudou fue el que se lanzó hacia Grendel.

* * *

_**La visión de una Estratega.**_

Aún para mí, era muy difícil asimilar como si nada hubiera pasado, jamás ni en mis más profundos pensamientos, hubiera creído ver tal fenómeno como ahora… ¿Por qué Ise-kun cambio de esa forma?... Esa era mi pregunta, sin duda había muy pocas cosas que no me dejan con impresión tan fuerte como ahora.

(Punn…) (Punn…) (Punn…)

Esos eran los sonidos de los impactos que se daban Grendel e Ise-kun.

GULP

Esa era yo tragando saliva.

La pelea que estaba viendo sin duda era de otro nivel, en primera; los golpes que ambos se conectaban era demasiado fuertes, debido a la resonancia y las ondas de aire que producían los golpes de ambos. En segunda; Ise-kun, no se descuidaba de los ataques de Grendel, a pesar que el Dragón Maligno incremento su velocidad, Ise-kun le estaba siguiendo de igual a igual.

"¿Kaichou, se encuentra bien?" Ese mí siervo Saji preguntándome mi estado.

"S-sii.. No te preocupes" Le conteste aun un poco sorprendida

A diferencia de mí, Saji no tenía esa expresión de impresión que las demás tenían sobre lo que paso hace un rato… ¿Acaso él lo supo?... De eso me percate.

Ahora solo me limite al estar arrodilla al ver el combate, aunque poco a poco ya podía entender mejor la situación o al menos eso pensé…

"¡Grendelll…!" Dijo Ise-kun al impulsarse con su par de alas.

Al hacer eso, estaba incrementando su precisión en el ataque de frente, él sabía que Grendel lo iba a recibir de lleno con el golpe que le iba a dar.

Ise-kun se lanzó de frente con Grendel. La intención de Ise-kun fue conectarle de lleno un golpe certero con gran poder en un solo punto al momento del impacto, pero…

"_¡Tonto!_" Dijo Grendel al estirar sus brazos para ambos lados.

La intención de Grendel, fue recibir de lleno aquel golpe de Ise-kun… ¿Del porque? Pues, al ir de frente contra un enemigo más grande provoca que estés en su rango de alcance, lo malo de este tipo de enemigos es que si tú eres más pequeño, el hacer eso es prácticamente una tontería, porque le estaba entregando su cuerpo para que Grendel le dé un ajuste con un fuerte cruce de brazos al recibir y no soltarlo, un experimentado o estratega lo sabe… ¡Pero!

"¡Ehh…!" Dijo Ise-kun al acercase más a Grendel.

"¡Hey, Ise! ¡No hagas eso!" Le dije en Advertencia.

Yo quería moverme y ayudarlo, pero aun tenia débil mi cuerpo y mi poder.

Pero la acción de Ise-kun, me dio a entender que no tenía pensado en desistir en su ataque… ¡Esta Loco!

Grendel estaba estirando sus enormes brazos y sacando más fuerza en sus brazos para el ajuste.

"¡CUIDADO!" Dije en grito.

Pero….

(Fluissss…..)

Ese fue el sonido de un impacto muy fuerte con aire.

"¿Qué paso?" Me preguntaba.

Hace un rato vi a Ise-kun ir de frente con una gran velocidad contra Grendel, pero ahora Grendel está en una posición cruzada de brazos, como quien darse un abrazo así mismo, pero… ¿Cómo Ise-kun le dio una pata en la babilla?

Me quede muy sorprendida, Ise-kun le dio un patada que hizo que Grendel estuviera viendo al techo, pero Ise-kun ahora está en una posición de como quien haber dado un vuelta entera en pleno vuelo, pues él estaba boqui-abajo al aterrizar.

"_¡Maldito Ddraig! ¿Cómo mierda hiciste eso?_" Dijo Grendel molesto, pero sorprendido. "_¡Estoy seguro, que te agarre al momento!_" Dijo Grendel al bajar de nuevo su cabeza.

"¡Al parecer! ¡Esa patada si te hizo efecto!" Le dijo Ise-kun al ver a Grendel, y continuo "Es simple sabe. Fue gracias a esto." Dijo Ise-kun señalando a sus alas.

¡Esas Alas! ¿Pero cómo las uso?

"Sabes, tú al ser un oponente más grande que yo, es obvio que tengas un alcance mayor al mío en lo que es ataques de cuerpo completo, pero a diferencia de ti, yo soy mucho más rápido de debido a que tú eres más pesado que yo. Seguro pensaste que al ir de frente iba a atacarte en un solo lugar y de eso tú me agarrarías para un ajuste ¿Verdad?" Dijo Ise-Kun.

¡Él lo sabía! ¡Él ya lo tenía planeado.O!

"Por eso fue que lo pensé y solo calcule el alcance entre tus brazos y unos 4 antes de eso. Al ir gran velocidad, la percepción de los ojos se confunde por un breve momento y eso provoca ver más la imagen de algo que ya no está en ese momento." Dijo Ise-kun.

¡No me digas, que…!

"_¡Dilo de una vez! ¡BASTARDO!_" Dijo Grendel enojado.

"Eh… Para que lo entiendas mejor, lo que hice al ir a gran velocidad, fue crear un espejismo de mí mismo, al hacer eso de seguro te confundiste y abrazaste a mi imagen falsa en ese momento, pero al detenerme use mis alas extendiéndolas para bajar mi velocidad, pero también tuve que plantas mis piernas al suelo, al ver que ya no tenías defensa, yo salte y te di una pata en la barbilla con mi pierna haciendo que gire 360° dando un giro invertido… ¿Entendiste?" Dijo Ise-kun al ponerse en guardia de nuevo.

"(Voz baja) ¡Yo, me equivoque!" Dijo al escuchar la explicación de Ise-kun.

Me había olvidado por completo de sus grandes alas, Ise-kun no era alguien técnico para el combate, el usar sus alas para bajar su velocidad, sin duda fue buena idea, pero hacerlo en breves segundos es prácticamente un riego… _¡¿Él tuvo suerte?!_ Me preguntaba, en ese momento no pude leer sus movimientos.

"¡Eso no esto! ¡Grendel!" Dijo Ise-kun con un grito muy fuerte.

"_¡GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!_" Rugió Grendel de enojo.

Mientras Grendel sacaba más poder maligno, Ise-kun sacaba más poder sagrado de su cuerpo, Ise-ku fue quien tomo la iniciativa otra vez.

Ise-kun se empezó a acercar a Grendel por la izquierda, pero.

(Punn…)

Ese fue el sonido de una fuerte patada al lado derecho del cuerpo de Grendel.

¿Cómo hizo eso? ¡No lo pude ver!

Grendel había estirado su puño izquierdo para recibir a Ise-kun por ese lado, pero Ise-kun de alguna manera logro conectarle una fuerte patada al lado derecho de Grendel… ¿Cómo lo hizo?.. Pero no termino hay.

(Punn…) (Punn…) (Punn…) (Punn…) (Punn…) (Punn…) (Punn…) (Punn…) (Punn…) (Punn…) (Punn…) (Punn…)….

Esos eran los impactos de los golpes de Ise-kun contra el cuerpo de Grendel.

¡Es imposible! ¡¿Me cuesta trabajo leer sus movimientos?!

Las técnicas de Ise-kun, no solo se basaban en el factor técnico o en la fuerza bruta, sino también en el factor aleatorio, los golpes que él lanza parecieran que fue al azar, pero me estaría equivocando, pues nadie en pleno juicio se lanzaría al azar y conectaría consecutivamente esa cantidad de golpes.

Mientras que Grendel atacaba por la izquierda, Ise-kun le golpeaba por la derecha.

Mientras que Grendel atacaba por la derecha, Ise-kun le golpeaba por arriba.

Mientras que Grendel atacaba por hacia abajo, Ise-kun le golpeaba por arriba.

Mientras que Grendel atacaba de frente, Ise-kun también lo hacía de frente y le conectaba con tremenda fuerza.

¡Era impredecible! ¡Los ataques que conectaba, era muy difícil de leer!

Una de las ventajas que se me ocurre, es que como Ise-kun, es más pequeño, rápido y ágil que Grendel, el utiliza ese factor como un apoyo para esquivar conectar golpes con las mismas… pero, en si hacer eso también es muy difícil ¡Él está peleando contra Grendel! ¡Un Dragón Maligno!

Tener como oponente a un Dragón maligno, no es cualquier cosa, al inicio este dragón nos causó muchos problemas con solo retenerlo, pero ahora le cuesta trabajo el esquivar los golpes de Ise-kun… _¿Qué tan fuerte se volvió?_ Me preguntaba, sin duda estoy muy impresionada.

"_Hahahaha… divertido ¡A pasado tiempo que alguien me divierte así!_" Dijo Grendel al sacudir su boca.

Grendel sin duda estaba disfrutando, pero a la vez se le veía con un enojo en su rostro.

"¡(Tsk) Vas haber!" Dijo Ise-kun sin perder tiempo y se volvió a lanzar

Ise-kun, fue el que estuvo impulsándose primero en la batalla, normalmente en una pelea, el que se da el primer paso es siempre el que está en desventaja, debido a que su oponente puede llegar a leer el ataque, por eso siempre es decisivo los primero ataques, pero en este caso no…

Grendel también se había lanzado de lleno contra Ise-kun. Él tenía un enorme cuerpo, que hacía imposible cambiar de ataque en plena velocidad, debido que ambos cuerpos iban a chocar, pero…

"_¡Uhmm…!_" Ese fue la impresión de Grendel.

¡Que paso! Grendel había hecho una reacción antes de colisionar contra Ise-kun… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

(PUNNN…)

Ese fue el sonido de un gran impacto.

"_Rarrr…_" Eso fue la queja de Grendel.

"¡Increíble!" Dijo Saji sorprendido.

Todas las del grupo Gremory, Irina y yo me incluyo, nos quedamos sin habla, el choque de hace un rato nos dejó más que impresionadas.

"¡Grendel fue enviado contra la pared!" Dijo Irina con gran impresión en su rostro.

Aquel choque, produjo una cortina de humo en la cual, solo Grendel salió volando contra el muro.

(Pasos)

Pude ver a Ise-kun saliendo en pequeños pasos de esa cortina de humo… ¡Él está como si nada!

Al rato, volví a mirar a Grendel… ¡LE ESTÁ SANGRANDO LA NARIZ!

"Uff… Sin duda tienes una piel muy dura. Eso me hizo doler la rodilla" Dijo Ise-kun al sacudir su pierna derecha.

¡Imposible! ¡Ise estaba por la parte baja de donde estaba Grendel! ¿Cómo le pudo conectar un rodillazo en la cara Grendel?

No puede ver cómo, en si también como evadió el ataque de Grendel si ambos iban de frente el uno contra el otro.

"_Hahahahaha… ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Ese golpe sí me dolió! _" Dijo Grendel con una sonrisa sádica y a la vez mostrando locura.

Grendel se salió de los escombros del muro, se sacudió un poco el polvo y se limpió la sangre azul de su nariz.

"Deja de jugar Grendel. Si quieres que te elimine rápido solo dilo." Dijo Ise-kun y continuo "Sabes que hasta ahora solo yo fui quien te ataco, pero aun así no mostraste signos de sentirte cansado ¿Por qué te retienes?" Le pregunto Ise-kun a Grendel.

¡QUË! ¡GRENDEL SOLO SE ESTABA CONTENIENDO!

"_Guagagagaga…. Es que es divertido, el pelear con alguien fuerte ¡Es muy divertido! ¡Pelear con todo desde el inicio es patético! ¡Yo solo quería disfrutar esta pelea, destrozándote y rompiéndote a pedazos! ¡Pero! ¡Tú maldito eres muy fuerte ahora, eso me esta irritando, pero me controle por eso! ¡VOY HACERTE SUFRIR AHORA!_" Dijo Grendel con una sonrisa y sacando más poder.

"¡Pero! ¡QUË!" Dijo Ise-kun al sentir tremente poder saliendo de Grendel.

El lugar tembló por la presencia de Grendel.

Grendel estaba sacando más poder maligno de su cuerpo, sin duda era demasiado monstruoso.

"¡Esto no es bueno! ¡Saji! ¡Rápido, utiliza una carta de trasmisión y avisa a los demás que creen una barrera! ¡La más fuerte que sea! ¡RAPIDO!" Le di una orden a mi siervo.

Saji sin pensarlo, agarro una carta mágica para comunicarse con los demás miembros que estaban a fuera, la fuerza de Grendel había aumentado tanto, que sin una barrera potente, esto sería un problema en el mundo humano.

Pedir ayuda tampoco serviría de mucho, debió al tiempo que se tomarían en llegar, en si este lo logramos encontrar debido a los magos rebeldes que nos dieron la localización exacta.

Si no fuera por Ise-kun en estos momentos, tal vez Grendel ya nos hubiera matado a todos.

"_GUAAAAAAA…_" Ese fue el grito de Grendel.

Grendel había creado ondas de energía demasiado fuertes, que nos tuvimos que cubrir.

"_¡Prepárate! ¡Ahora es mi turno! _" Dijo Grendel al mostrar sus enorme colmillos.

Entonces Grendel se lanzó con todo.

"Pero ¿Qué?" Dijo Ise-kun muy sorprendido.

¡¿Como?! ¡Cómo es que llego Grendel tan rápido!

Grendel ahora estaba al frente de Ise-kun, todos nos quedamos pasmados por la velocidad de Grendel.

"_¡Muere!_" Dijo Grendel al lanzar su ataque contra Ise-kun.

Ise-kun en reacción, se cubrió en forma de X con sus brazos, pero…

(Punn…)

Ese fue el sonido de impacto del puño de Grendel contra Ise-kun.

"DAhh…." Ese fue la queja de Ise-kun.

A pesar de cubrirse del tremendo impacto, Ise-kun fue lanzado contra el muro azotándolo.

"_¡No! ¡No! ¡Aun yo no termino!_" Dijo Grendel sin contenerse.

Grendel fue con tremenda velocidad, que antes que Ise-kun se recuperase, este con su tremenda mano, agarró el cuerpo de Ise-kun, y levantándolo hacia arriba, como quien estaba a punto de usar un martillo.

"_¡Recibe esto! ¡Pedazo de mierda!_" Dijo Grendel apretando fuertemente el brazo donde agarraba a Ise-kun.

(CRASH…)

Ese fue el impacto del cuerpo de Ise-kun al ser estrellado contra el suelo.

"¡DAhhh…!" Dijo Ise-kun en queja.

Grendel había golpeado el suelo con el cuerpo de Ise-kun, mejor dicho lo planto en él. Al hacer eso Grendel había creado un gran agujero en el suelo, el agujero fue tal que si Grendel hubiera soltado a Ise-kun en el impacto, este hubiera traspasado más que eso.

"¡Es monstruo!" Dijo Xenovia con gran impresión en su rostro y temblando en sus piernas.

"¡Esto es horrible!" Dijo Irina muy preocupada, pero sin poder moverse.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Tengo que ir tambien!" Dijo Akeno tratando de darse valor.

"¡Ise-Sempaii…!" Dijo Toujo Koneko, sin poder reaccionar.

"Ise-samaaaa..." Dijo Ravel, ella estaba más que deprimida en su impotencia.

"¡Maldición!" Decía Rossweisse-san con una mirada de frustración.

Gasper Vlady y Saji, solo se quedaron en silencio. Asia Argento, ella se había desmayado por la fuerte impresión de hace un rato.

Todos nosotros sentíamos gran frustración e impotencia de ir a ayudar Ise. Nos olvidamos del suceso de hace rato, ahora teníamos prioridad de derrotar a ese dragón maligno.

"_¡Perdón! ¡Olvide que seres como ustedes son muy frágiles! ¡Creo que necesitas que te! ¡DESPIERTE!_" Dijo Grendel levantando su mano con el cuerpo de Ise.

"¡Esperaa….!" Dije en grito.

"_¡Toma!_" Dijo Grendel al volver a golpear el suelo.

(CRASH…)

Ese fue el impacto del cuerpo de Ise-kun al ser estrellado contra el suelo nuevamente.

La salvajes de Grendel fue tal, que apretó con gran fuerza el cuerpo de Ise y con tremenda fuerza los volvió a plantar contra el suelo, pero esta vez sí lo solo dejándolo enterrado bajo tierra.

La fuerza de Grendel era incomparable, hasta ahora Ise-kun le hice frente con ese poder sagrado que saco, pero ahora… ¡¿Cómo lo derrotemos?!

"_Gagagagaga… ¡Viste eso! ¡Lo vieron! ¡Ddraig es un hablador! ¡Pero como ya está enterrado me da flojera sacarlo y hacerlo pedazos! ¡Primero iré contra ustedes! Y ¡LUEGO LOS PRONDE EN EL MISMO LUGAR!_" Dijo Grendel riéndose.

Ese Dragón malignó disfrutaba mucho el hacernos daño. Todos duras penas habíamos descansado para ponernos de pie, pero aun así no era imposible ir contra Grendel, aun si todos vamos y lo atacamos.

Grendel estaba observado con esos filudos ojos a cada uno de nosotros.

"_¡Primero será aquella chica desmayada! ¡LE VOY APLASTAR LA CABEZA!_" Dijo Grendel señalando a Asia.

¡No sabíamos que hacer! ¡No sabíamos cómo actuar! Estábamos sin energías… ¡SI TAN SOLO HUBIÉRAMOS DESCANSADO UN POCO MÁS!

Yo solo cerré mis ojos, yo no quería ver eso… ¡Acaso estoy llorando!

La frustración era grande, no solo para mí, sino para el resto. Fue miedo de tener un adversario brutalmente fuerte al frente…. ¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE!

Entonces…

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….." Fue un grito.

Todos volteamos a ver de dónde salió ese grito.

"_¡Que mierda!_" Dijo Grendel en fastidio, pues volteo a ver.

El grito salió de aquel agujero en donde estaba enterrado…. ¡Es Ise-kun!

"¡ES ISE!" Dijeron todas las chicas más reconfortadas.

"¡Ese bastardo! ¡Le gusta complicar las cosas!" Dijo Saji con una sonrisa.

"¡Sempai!" Dijo Gasper Vladi más tranquilo.

Yo solo me sentía aliviada, del aquel agujero de donde estaba, emergía mucha, pero mucha aura blanca.

(Fuin) (Fuin) (Fuin)

Ese era el sonido de una gran cantidad de energía concentrada.

Entonces…

(FUINNN….)

Ise-kun salió del agujero haciendo unos escombros al salir. Él está flotando, y también pude observar que tenía un poco de sangre en los labios, pero sus ojos…. ¡Por alguna razón! ¡Me sentía intimidada por esos ojos verdes!.. Él estaba molesto.

"¡GRENDEL!" Dijo Ise-kun a lanzarse a velocidad del agujero.

Grendel se había volteado, y con una sorpresa, pero sin perder ese sadismo en su rostro.

"_¡Bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Me alegras que salieras por propia voluntaddd…..!_" Dijo Grendel, pero fue interrumpido.

La razón… ¿Dónde está Ise-kun?... Ise-kun salió a velocidad, pero de repente.

"¡No toques! ¡NO TOQUES A ASIA!" Dijo Ise que estaba a su atrás.

(PUNN…)

Es fue el impacto de la rodilla de Ise-kun contra la espalda de Gredel.

¡¿Cómo llego hay?!... Yo estaba más que sorprendida, Ise-kun había llegado a la espalda de Grendel sin que este tuviera idea. Ise-kun había llegado a la espalda de Grendel y de ahí con sus 2 brazos agarro los hombros traseros de Grendel y se impulsó con su cuerpo hacia atrás y mando a volar con un rodillazo en la espalda a Grendel contra el otro extremo de la habitación.

"(Fatigando) Ah.. " Ese era Ise-kun recuperando el aliento.

Al verlo de cerca, me percate que ese movimiento le costó mucho esfuerzo. Entonces el volteo a vernos y nos dijo.

"¡Perdón por eso! ¡Vaya! ¡Ese cuerpo sí que es demasiado duro!" Dijo Ise-kun al estirar su pierna, y continúo "Si no fuera por esta armadura, tal vez no hubiera resistido aquellos golpes de Grendel." Dijo Ise-kun al estirar sus brazos.

¿Qué será esa armadura blanca?

Ise-kun, entonces se nos acercó… ¡Estoy un poco inquieta!

"¿Están bien chicos?" Nos preguntó.

A pesar de su nueva vestimenta, el no parecía haber cambiado.

"¿En realidad eres tú?" Le pregunte.

Al aparecer, todos los demás a excepción Saji, esperábamos hacerles esta pregunta.

"¡Si soy yo!" Nos dijo el con una sonrisa.

No sabía que decirle, el impacto fue tanto, pero a pesar de todo él era Ise.

"Uhmmm… Al parecer, esto no acaba todavía. Cuando salgamos de aquí le voy explicar hasta donde sé, porque ni yo sé todo lo que paso. " Nos dijo Ise-kun dándonos la espalda y mirando en donde Grendel se encontraba.

"_¡Eso dolió! ¡Maldito! ¡No voy estar satisfecho hasta arrancarte los brazos y piernas, y comerme tu cabeza! ¡VOY HACERTE PEDAZOS! _" Dijo Grendel haciendo crecer su estómago.

Grendel estaba parado haciendo crecer muy, pero muy grande su estómago.

"(Tks) ¡EL NOS VA A LANZAR SU FUEGO!" Dijo Saji preocupado.

Todos nos percatamos de eso, Grendel al ser un dragón, tenía la habilidad de lanzar unas grandes bolas de fuego a placer, pero esta vez, él estaba ensanchando demasiado su estómago… ¡Nos quiere incinerar a todos!

A diferencia de Ise, nosotros todavía no teníamos fuerza aun para crear una barrera de protección o a Xenovia para cortar a la mitad, pero dudo que pudiera cortar ese tamaño que estaba creando Grendel con su espada.

"_¡Sufran con el calor de mis llamas!_" Dijo Grendel lanzando esa inmensa bola de fuego.

El tamaño de esa bola de Fuego, fue algo d veces más grande de los que antes estaba lanzando, entonces…

(Fuis…)

Ese fuel sonido de aire a mi alrededor.

Al percatarme, me fije que Ise se había lanzado de lleno contra la gran bola de fuego… ¡Se está sacrificando por nosotros!

"¡ISE NO VAYAS!" Dijeron todos al ver la acción de Ise-kun.

Ise no, nos hizo caso y siguió.

Pero lo que vimos nos dejó impresionados.

Ise-kun tenía un par de grandes alas, era muy diferentes a los de los ángeles normales. Esas enormes pares de alas comenzaron a estirarse o mejor dicho el Ise-kun la expandió.

De las alas entonces, Ise-kun se cubrió con ellas como si fuera un escudo.

"¡No te voy a dejar! ¡GRENDEL!" dijo Ise al usar como escudo sus enormes alas, y continuo ¡LO JURO! Dijo el con más aura blanca emergiendo de él.

En ese momento, Ise con sus enormes alas, impacto la gran bola fuego de Grendel.

(FLUNN…)

Ese fue el impacto de Ise-kun desintegrando la bola de Grendel.

Todos nos quedamos impactados por eso. Ise-kun había usado sus alas como un escudo y se lanzó para poder disipar la bola de fuego.

Entonces, Ise-kun agitando su ala derecha por el fuego.

"¡Mientras tengas estas alas! ¡Tú fuego nunca lastimara a nadie más! ¡Grendel!" Dijo Ise-kun ahora sacudiendo su par de alas.

Hubo pequeños pedazos de alas blancas cayendo en donde estaban nosotros. En mí delante justo cayó una y la recogí.

La sostuve en mis manos, sentía mucha calma y paz en mi corazón. Sabía que ahora Ise-kun está peleando por nosotros… ¡YO YA NO TENÍA QUE TEMER AHORA!

"_Gaa... Esas alas son una molestia… Entonces ¡VOY A ARRANCARTELAS!_" Dijo Grendel más sádico de lo normal.

Y así fue como Grendel se lanzó dónde Ise.

"¡Cielos! ¡Qué tipo para más fastidioso!" Dijo Ise-kun al agitar de nuevo sus alas.

Ise-kun no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó contra Grendel. Ahora solo podíamos confiar en él, por alguna razón me empezaron a parecer muy bellas esas alas que él tenía.

* * *

_**Los sentimientos de un Ángel**_

Al sacudir, Issei, ese gran par de alas varias plumas salieron alrededor del lugar, no fueron muchas, pero si lo suficientes para que cayeran algunas alrededor de todos en el lugar.

Una de esas plumas cayó en las manos abiertas de otro ángel, o mejor dicho.

"¡Son de Ise!" Dijo la chica con un peinado de coletas.

Ella lo vio fijamente esa pluma, la sostuvo con las palmas abiertas, lo único que podía pensar.

"No hay duda, esta pluma es más grande que una de las mías." Dijo ella al comparar el tamaño de la pluma de su mano.

Esa chica era Shidou Irina, ella era un humano reencarnado en un ángel, de pequeña se había criado por las costumbres y creencia de la santa iglesia, que por lo cual por su gran lealtad a sus creencias, ella había alcanzado un lugar en donde solo unos pocos elegidos eran seleccionado, ella había sido elegida para hacer el As de uno de los 4 grandes serafines del cielo, el As de Miguel.

Gracias a la alianza de la Tres Facciones, Irina había comenzado a convivir con seres, que según la historia de la iglesia, eran seres malignos, pero luego su forma de pensar de seres bueno y malos cambio, ella poco a poco empezó a convivir con estos seres, pero principalmente con los que fueron alguna vez sus enemigos naturales, los Demonios.

A pesar de todo, Irina se había hecho amiga de los que algunas vez fueron sus enemigos y también, ella había recuperado el viejo lazo con su amigo de la infancia.

Lo que más le sorprendido cuando volvió a su viejo hogar, fue al descubrir que su amigo de la infancia se había reencarnado en un demonio, al inicio sintió una gran decepción y pena, ella sintió que estaba ahora más lejos de él debido al camino que el decidió escoger, como enemigos algún día ellos tendrían que pelear, cosa que no le gustaba pensar en ello.

Al darse la Gran Alianza entre las 3 Facciones, ella encontró una nueva oportunidad para recuperar su vieja conexión que tenía con el chico del cabello marrón, Hyudou Issei, pero había un detalle, el todavía seguía siendo un Demonio y ella era un Ángel, aun si había una forma de ir más allá entre ellos, ese más allá no podía ser.

A pesar de todo eran de mundos incompatibles, no era porque no querían, en realidad era que no se podía… ¿Cómo un ángel podía querer a un demonio sin caer?... Ese era la pregunta, pero sin respuesta.

Los demonios tenían una total libertad en hacer lo que ellos siempre quieren, pero los de lado de cielo no. Del lado del cielo son de un régimen más estricto en el cómo vivir, incluso eran más estricto cuando se trataban de los ángeles, ellos tenían que ser el ejemplo de los demás.

Pero…

"¡GRENDEL!" Dijo Issei al lanzarse contra el dragón maligno.

"_¡Ven a mí!_" Dijo ese Dragón loco enseñando sus colmillos.

(PUNN…)

El choque de Ise contra Grendel desprendió grandes ráfagas de vientos alrededor.

No había duda, ahora Ise esta luchado de igual a igual contra el Dragón maligno Grendel.

La batalla dejo más que impresionado a los presentes, pero más que todo lo que dejo con una mirada y gran impacto fue el hecho que, el que alguna vez fue un demonio reencarnado, Hyudou Issei, había tenido una extraña transformación.

"(Sonrisa) Podrá ser…" Dijo Irina en voz baja.

A diferencia de las demás, en el momento del cambio de Ise, también se sintió como un gran golpe en el corazón al ver como las piezas malignas había salido del cuerpo de Ise y que se convirtieran en nada más que polvo.

Ella pensó lo peor al ver eso… _¡El murió!..._ Tal vez fue su pensamiento en ese momento, la impotencia y la tristeza comenzaron a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Pero todo eso cambio cuando vio por sí misma un milagro. El milagro que tal vez pensó que fuese mucho pedir, un milagro que tal vez nunca pasaría, aquel milagro o deseo de su corazón.

"¡Podrá ser verdad!" Decía Irina, para sí misma, al no poder creer.

Su corazón no paraba de latir con gran rapidez y gran emoción. Tal vez lo que ella quería al fin se había cumplido, pero aún era muy difícil y la pregunta… ¿Por qué?

En su frente de ella estaba en plena batalla, su amigo de la infancia, el chico aquel dio su primer beso, el chico que pensó que no podría tener nada más que un gran amigo, pero ahora una luz de esperanza brillo en ella.

"¡VAMOS ISE! ¡TU PUEDES!" Dijo Irina en grito.

Todos hay prestaron atención a Irina al ver lo enérgica y confiada que estaba, a diferencia de las demás, Irina ya se había recuperado del shock del momento, pero en su voz se notaba una total sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esa no era una simple sonrisa, esa era un sonrisa de una gran alegría.

Entonces, aquel chico que estaba peleando contra el Dragón maligno, volteo a verla y con una dulce mirada y gran sonrisa.

"¡DEJENMELO A MI!" Dijo en respuesta Ise.

Aquel chico, agitando su gran par de alas, volvió al frente y sin retroceder para pelear.

Las chicas vieron como Ise tomo un poco más de vuelo y comenzó a darle una combinación de velocidad de patadas y puños.

(PUNN…) (PUNN…) (PUNN…) (PUNN…)

Ese era el sonido de los impactos de los golpes de Ise contra el cuerpo de Grendel.

"¡Increíble! ¡Me cuesta ver los golpes que lanza!" Dijo Xenovia al ver lo rápido que se volvió Ise.

"¡Aun me cuesta creer lo poderoso que se volvió! ¡Uno diría que fue más que un milagro!" Dijo Rossweisse-san al tratar de darle lógica a lo ocurrido.

"¡Siempre supe que Ise-sama era una clase de héroe!" Dijo Ravel muy emocionada.

"¡Ise-sempai! ¡Sea lo que sucedió! ¡El sigue siendo el mismo!" Dijo Koneko-chan más calmada.

"Sempai, él es demasiado increíble." Dijo Gya Suke al ver como su sempai los protegía.

"Me cuesta admitirlo, pero el demasiado para mí el solo verlo" Dijo Sona-Kaichou al no perder de vista la pelea y ajustando sus lentes.

"¡Ese idiota! ¡Siempre hace lo mismo!" Dijo Saji al intentar no llorar.

Akeno-san estaba cuidando a Asia que se había desmayado por la fuerte impresión del momento, Akeno-san era la única que tenía una expresión que demostraba insatisfacción o mejor dicho una mirada seria escondiendo su rostro con su cabello, al parecer ella aun no había aceptado lo que paso y mejor dicho no le gusto para nada.

"¡AHHhh...!" Dijo Ise lanzado un fuerte puño.

"¡_Guagugagua_!" Ese fue Grendel respondiéndole con un fuerte puñetazo.

(FUISSSS…. PUNN…)

Él fue el impacto del choque de puños entre Grendel e Ise.

No se podía decir lo poderosos que eran, pero aquel choque creo una tremenda expansión de viento en formas de ondas, sino que además hizo mover la fábrica en donde se encontraban.

Los demás se empezaron a cubrir del fuerte azote de los vientos provocados por Grendel e Ise, sin duda la demostración de fuerza era colosal.

"_(Sonrisa) Ese si lo puedo llamar golpe_" Dijo Grendel al reconocer la fuerza de Ise, y continuo "_Pero no creas que esa es ¡TODA MI FUERZA!_" Dijo Grendel al mostrar un sádico sentimiento.

Entonces, Ise no bacilo, y dijo.

"¿Esto es enserio? ¡Eres el más raro ser que me encontrado!" Dijo Ise incomodo por la reacción de Grendel.

Grendel no pareció importarle ese comentario de Ise, Fue entonces cuando Ise agito su par de alas y se preparó para el contra ataque.

"¡Esas alas!" Dijo Irina al ver las alas de Ise.

Irina sentía mucha curiosidad por el par de alas que tenía Ise y sobretodo la armadura que tenía puesta.

En primera; desde que Irina llego a forma parte de los ángeles como un humano reencarnado en ángel. Ella vio los rasgos de cada uno de ellos, al inicio no encontraba mucha diferencia al compararlos con un humano normal en lo que era la apariencia física, sino ver más allá. Los ángeles al igual que los demonios, tenían la habilidad de cambiar su forma y apariencia de a lo que verdad deberían ser, podían vivir por miles de años sin cambiar mucho, salvo que ellos deseen, en los ángeles y los ángeles reencarnados tenían casi las misma habilidades, solo en pocas cosas son diferentes, los ángeles puros tenía más ventaja en lo que era el manejo del poder sagrado que un humano reencarnado, salvo alguna que otra excepción que un humano reencarnado llegue a controlarlo.

La fuerza de los ángeles y ángeles reencarnados se podía medir por el número de alas que ellos poseían, de un par de alas hasta tener 6 pares de alas en cada lado, los únicos que sobrepasaban esa jerarquía eran los 4 Grandes Serafines, ellos tenía un poder tremendo que no sería raro escuchar que podrían derrotar a un ángel con 6 pares de alas.

Pero eso era lo extraño… _¿Qué significa esas alas?_... Se preguntaba Irina, ella las describió como un par "UNICO", en la espalda de Ise emergieron un gran par de enormes alas blancas, sin duda eran tan grandes que era com veces el tamaño normal de un par de alas de ángel, tenían un diseño más fino en lo que eran las plumas, la pluma que tenía Irina tenía un suavidad y tenía un diseño muy bello en el centro de la pluma, pero al ver como esas las alas dispersaron el fuego de Grendel, supo que tenía una gran fuerza y resistencia, esas alas no eran ordinarias, pero al sostenerla esa pluma, ella empezó a sentir una gran calma en su corazón, el miedo que tenía empezó a desaparecer, es como si sostener esa pluma le producía una gran tranquilidad y esperanza… _¿Por qué será?..._ Se preguntaba ella.

Las enormes alas de Ise, estaban protegidas en la parte superior de donde salía un protector de color dorado que salió de su armadura, uno diría que ese protector sería una ala más, pero de color dorado.

Pero lo que sorprendió más aun a Irina, fue el traje que estaba usando Ise. Aquel traje emanaba una gran pureza, una gran cantidad de poder sagrado, y sobretodo un inmenso poder que aun para Irina siendo un ángel, le era algo desconocido, pero no había duda que ese era poder sagrado.

_¿Cómo un demonio podía usar el poder sagrado?_... Se pregunta Irina, era la gran pregunta que todos hay se preguntaban, un demonio por si sería destruido al estar cerca del poder sagrado, y lo mismo pasaría con un ángel al estar expuesto al poder demoniaco, esos eran poderes que no podían compartir espacio, la regla era que solo la fuerza más fuerte prevalece, el solo pensarlo era demasiado para creerlo, pero…_ ¿Si Ise había encontrado una forma? ¿Si él ya lo podía usar hace tiempo? ¿Si él siempre lo tuvo?..._ Esa era las dudas que tenía Irina, no era algo que uno podía asimilar de momento, pero trato con esfuerzo, pero de ser así ahora solo se preguntaba solo una cosa… _¿El dejo de ser un demonio?_...

Los que estaban observando la pelea seguro pensaron lo mismo, pero había aun algo de duda en ello. Lo que más hacia tener a Irina la respuesta sobre esa pregunta, era la armadura que tenía Ise.

La armadura que tenía vestido Ise era demasiado hermosa y reluciente, el diseño en si tenía unos adornos que desprendía divinidad, las hombreas tenía un diseño medio cuadrangular, pero con unos adornos en los bordes como si fuese adornos de un coronel, pero más finos y de color dorado; aquella armadura le entallaba muy bien, era como si fuese diseñado especialmente para él, a diferencia de su armadura roja, esta era más elegante en el diseño, en las manos y los pies en vez de parecer garras de dragón, el tenia protegido las manos , pero solo la mitad de sus dedos no estaban cubiertos, y de los pies tenían una forma de un zapato elevador que le cubría toda su pierna, de la parte de los piernas, a diferencia de su armadura del Dragón, estas no tenían rasgos escamosos ni puntiagudos, si no eran más lisos y cada parte de ella tenía un doble refuerzo, pero aun así esa armadura era parecía más delgada que la armadura del Dragón, pero en pelea se pudo notar que esa armadura blanca era por sí muy resistente más que la armadura del Dragón, y a diferencia del casco, la armadura del Dragón tenía un casco que le cubría toda la cabeza a Ise, pero con la armadura blanca, él no tenía un casco así, sino el más bien tenía un protector que más parecía un adorno que él tenía en la cara, dejando notar sus rostro y sus cabello, en si ese adorno cubría una pequeña parte de su cara y en la parte trasera terminaba en punta.

Aquella armadura era demasiado e imposible que un demonio la llegase a tener, de hecho, incluso para Irina no recordaba si en el cielo había alguien que tuviera una armadura igual a eso, sin duda esa armadura era única.

(PUNN…) (PUNN…) (PUNN…)

El sonido de los grandes impactos entre Grendel e Ise continuaba.

"Daggg…" Era la queja de Ise.

"_Guaguagua…_" Decía Grendel.

La pelea se había prolongado por un buen rato, al parecer fue donde se pudo ver el efecto de aquella pelea para Ise.

"(Fatigando) ahhh ahhh" Decía Ise al recuperar algo de aliento.

"_¿Qué paso, Ddraig? ¡Acaso ya te estas cansando!_" Dijo Grendel en tono burlón.

"…"

Ise no le contesto a Grendel.

"¿Qué le sucede a Ise?" Pregunto Xenovia preocupada.

"¡No estoy segura! ¡Pero al parecer se le ve muy cansando!" Dijo Irina compartiendo el mismo sentimiento.

Tanto Irina como Xenovia fueron las primeras en percatarse sobre el estado de Ise.

"¡Kaichou! ¡No será…!" Dijo Saji al ver.

"¡Si!" Dijo Sona-Kaichou y continuo "Tal vez no lo sepamos con exactitud porque el nivel en que estuvo la pelea fue demasiado para nosotros entender de simple vista, pero es obvio que a Ise-kun estaba peleando usando un tremendo poder." Dijo Sona-Kaichou explicando.

"¿No me digas que…?" Dijo Rossweisse-san al entenderlo.

"¡No lo sé! Pero por teoría, el cuerpo de Ise-kun se estaba sobre esforzando con ese nuevo poder y el resultado es que su cuerpo este llegando a su límite." Dijo zona-Kaichou preocupada.

¡SU LÍMITE…! ¡ISE, ESTABA LLEGANDO A SU LÍMITE! Esas palabras empezaron a preocupar a todos, hasta el momento la pelea estaba igualada por ambos lados, pero al transcurrir el tiempo, la balanza se estaba inclinado a un lado.

"¡Ise-san!" Dijo Irina preocupada.

(PUNN…) (PUNN…) (PUNN…)

Ese el sonido de los impactos de Grendel contra Ise.

Aquellos impactos eran de los brutales puños de Grendel que los lanzaba consecutivamente, si Ise antes podía devolverle aquellos golpes, pero ahora solo se limitaba solo a cubrirse.

(PUNN…)

"_¡Oh vamos! ¡Donde está toda tu fuerza que presumías hace un rato! _" Dio Grendel sin contenerse.

"(Tks) ¡¿Por qué tu estas como si nada?!" Pregunto Ise a Grendel.

Era cierto… ¿Por qué en el transcurso de la pelea, solo Ise se había cansado?

"_Guagauguagua… ¿Quieres saber del porque?_" Dijo Grendel al dejar de lanzar sus ataques, y continúo "_Esta bien te lo diré, al revivirme no solo mi fuerza volvió, sino que me la mejoraron volviéndome más fuerte que antes, eso también incluye factores como mi resistencia, yo amo las peleas. Esta modificación me hizo disfrutar más y más cada pelea que tengo ¡EN SERIO CREES QUE VAS A PODER CONTRA MÍ!_" Dijo Grendel demostrando un lado más oscuro.

"¿Mejoraron?" Dijo Ise.

Entonces, fue cuando nos percatamos.

Grendel se estaba hinchando, todo su cuerpo se estaba volviendo un poco más grande, el cuerpo de Grendel estaba concentrando más y más musculo, tanto así que las venas de su cuerpo empezaron a notarse… ¡Él estaba incrementado su poder!

"¡Esto no es bueno!" Dijo Ise al sentir el poder de Grendel.

"_¡Preparate Ddraig! ¡Porque ahora vas a sufrir!_" Dijo Grendel con una mirada amenazante.

(FLUINN…)

"¡Pero qué….!" Dijo Ise rápidamente.

Grendel con una brutal fuerza, agito su gran cola golpeado de manera lateral a Ise.

Ese impacto, a pesar que Ise logro cubrir con su brazo derecho, el salió volando y fue azotado contra el concreto, pero no quedo hay.

(CRUSH) (CRUSH) (CRUSH)

Ese era el cuerpo de Ise traspasando los gruesos muros de aquella fábrica, uno tras otro.

"AHGGG…" Ese era la queja de Ise.

"¡ISEEE…!" Todos hay dijeron preocupados, menos Akeno.

El cuerpo de Ise se detuvo al 5to muro en donde se pudo ver que una gran grieta que había dejado el impacto de su cuerpo contra el frio muro del sub suelo.

"_¡No! ¡Aun no termino!_" Dijo Grendel lanzándose rápidamente contra Ise.

Grendel fue tan rápido, pero el impacto que hizo fue de lo más cruel.

Grendel al momento de lanzarse, el había puesto su codo izquierdo al frente.

"¡Él va impactar su codo contra Ise!" Dijo Irina al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Grendel.

Todos al escuchar eso, no pudieron evitar oír lo siguiente.

(PUNN…)

Es fue un sonido muy seco de aquel impacto.

A pesar de no verlo, pero si fueron capaces de oírlo.

"¡AHHHHHH….!" Ese fue el grito de dolor de Ise.

El grito fue tan desgarrador, que aun sin verlo, ese grito hizo temblar a todos los que estaban ahí, y sobre todo aquel impacto provoco que la fábrica se sacudiera.

"¿Cómo ese Dragón puede disfrutar hacer eso?" Dijo Irina temblando por el fuerte grito que escucho.

"¡Maldito! ¡No se lo voy a permitir!" Dijo Xenovia con gran furia sosteniendo su espada.

"¡Cálmate Xenovia! ¡No seas estúpida al querer ir por tu cuenta!" Dijo Rossweisa-san al intentar detener a Xenovia.

"¡No me vengas Joder! ¡Cómo puedes estar tranquila después de escuchar el grito de dolor de Ise!" Dijo Xenovia reclamándole a Rossweisse-san.

"¿En serio, crees que estoy tranquila?" Le dijo Rossweisse-san con una mirada penetrante.

Xenovia al ver el rostro de Rossweisse-san se percató que tenía la misma mirada que ella tenía.

Rossweisse-san era muy bien conocida por tener mejor control de la calma durante un combate, pero ahora ella se estaba reprimiendo, ella sabía que no ganaba nada al ir.

"Viste eso ¿No? … Grendel no es algo que ni tú ni yo podamos enfrentar como si fuera cualquier cosa… Si te percataste del combate de Ise y Grendel, sabrás perfectamente que ahora ese Dragón maniaco está pelando solo por su puro placer masoquista, el solo quiere ver el sufrimiento… ¿En serio crees que yo no quiero ir a ayudar? Pero sé que no lograría nada si me dejo llevar por la ira, tan solo estaría malgastando mi vida de esa manera y los esfuerzos de Ise hubieran sido en vano si hacemos que Grendel nos mate." Dijo Rossweisse-san con una mirada penetrante, pero intentando no llorar.

Xenovia en su impotencia solo volteo su cabeza para que no la vieran, los demás pensaron lo mismo que Rossweisse-san. Ise estaba luchando para protegerles, pero aun así era un martirio para el grupo Gremory, Irina, Sona-Kaichou y Saji, el escuchar el horrible grito de dolor de Ise.

ECO…

(Cof-Cof) (Cof-Cof)

Eso era el sonido de alguien tosiendo.

"_¡Vamos Ddraig! ¡No te golpee tan duro!_" Dijo Grendel burlándose de Ise.

"¡MALDITO…! ¡COff…!" Ese era Ise quejándose ante Grendel.

Los demás no podían ver, pero Ise se había puesto de rodillas y sobándose el estómago delante de Grendel, a pesar de todo el impacto fue tal que Ise estaba tosiendo sangre.

"_Esa armadura ¿Qué es esa armadura? A pesar de todo no se ve que este dañada…. ¡Increíble! ¡Voy a disfrutar el hacerla polvo!_" Dijo Grendel preparando su pie.

(PUNN…)

Ese fue el sonido de la patada de Grendel contra el cuerpo de Ise.

La pata de Grendel hizo que Ise saliera volando al techo del lugar y este impactara fuerte mente contra este.

"¡AHGGGG…!" Dijo Ise al salirle más sangre de sus labios.

"_¡MUERE!_" Dijo Grendel al saltar hacia el techo.

La intención de Grendel era el plantar su gran cabeza contra el cuerpo de Ise, provocándole más daño al lugar de donde le impacto con el codo.

(CRACK)

Ese fue el sonido de lugar al empezar a rajarse.

"¡Ahggg….!" Grito Ise al recibir el enorme cabezazo de Grendel en su lastimado cuerpo.

Al recibir el impacto, Grendel no para con ahí. Con sus enormes manos sujeto el cuerpo de Ise y este lo coloco debajo de su gran pata para colisionar el cuerpo de Ise contra el suelo, su intención era usar el peso de su cuerpo con la caída y aplastar con todo la crueldad el cuerpo de Ise.

"_¡Vamos a ver si ahora esa armadura no se hace pedazos después de esto!_" Dijo Grendel al preparar el cuerpo de Ise debajo de su pie.

Y con gran velocidad. Grendel se dejó caer y debajo de su pie estaba el cuerpo de Ise. De por si el cuerpo de Grendel era muy pesado, y la caída con ese impulso era un acto de crueldad para cualquiera…

Poco a poco ambos empezaron a descender de lo alto.

(CRUSH…)

Ese fue el sonido del enorme impacto del suelo siendo penetrado con una fuerza violenta.

El lugar volvió a sacudir, pero esta vez fue con mayor fuerza. En esta ocasión no hubo queja de alguna que se podía escuchar.

Grendel, sin ningún sentimiento, con su gran mano había sujeto y desenterrado el cuerpo mal herido de Ise del lugar en donde quedo.

"_(Tsk) ¡Esto me tiene cabreado! ¡Esta armadura no sufrió ningún rasguño!_" Dijo al ver la armadura blanca.

A diferencia de la armadura, que por si estaba más que intacta, eso no se podía decir de su portador. Ise a pesar de estar protegido por esa armadura, se pudo ver que no salió ileso de los fuerte ataques de Grendel, de por si en su rostro se notaba aquellas heridas. Ise tenía abierta su cabeza y su ceja izquierda también, de su boca salía sangre, como si una su cuerpo lo expulsara, pero aún se podía ver que estaba vivo.

"_¡Vamos Ddraig! ¡No te vayas a quedar dormido! ¡No es divertido así!_" Dijo Grendel, pero ahora sujetando su pierna izquierda de Ise, y continuo "_¡Si es así! ¡Yo te voy hacer DESPERTAR!_" Dijo Grendel apretando más la pierna de Ise.

En lo siguiente, Grendel sujetado con gran fuerza la pierna izquierda de Ise y Grendel comenzó a impulsarse en el centro de esa habitación.

"_¡Tal vez esto te despiertes!_" Dijo Grendel al impulsarse.

Grendel comenzó a dar giros y giros centrando su cuerpo en un solo lugar, el cómo estaba sostenido el cuerpo de lastimado de Ise, este también estaba dando vueltas y vueltas a su alrededor.

"¡Ahh…! ¡Ahh…! ¡Ahh…!" Ese era la queja de Ise.

(FLUIN…)

Ese fue el sonido del cuerpo de Ise volando otra vez.

Grendel había lanzado con una enorme fuerza el cuerpo de Ise contra la pared, pero fue tal la fuerza, que el cuerpo de Ise volvió a repetir el impacto de atravesar los muros hasta llegar de vuelta en donde están el resto.

(CRUNSH) (CRUNSH) (CRUNSH)…

Sin piedad el cuerpo de Ise logro traspasar todos los muros gruesos del lugar y se detuvo en el lugar de en el último muro y quedando plantado ahí.

"¡ISEEE….!" Todos en exclamaron preocupados.

EL cuerpo de Ise se había quedado plantado en el muro, el muro donde estaba Ise, se había hecho un gran agujero, dejando unas gritas enormes y profundas donde él estaba plantado.

A pesar de que la armadura era muy resistente, el cuerpo de Ise estaba muy lastimado por los enormes ataques de Grendel, eso se podía notar al verlo.

"Cof-cof" Ese era Ise tosiendo sangre.

Ise estaba en un estado en donde tocia una buena cantidad de sangre de su boca, él tenía una ceja y cabeza abierto también, al verlo se veía el duro esfuerzo para que pudiera respirar.

"¡Noooo… puedo soportar esto! ¡Nooo… quiero ver como lastimas más a Ise-sama!" Dijo Ravel triste por la escena.

"¡Esto es demasiado! ¡MALDICION!" Dijo Saji al ver su impotencia.

"¡¿Qué tan fuerte es Grendel?!" Se preguntaba Sona-Kaichou tragando saliva.

"¡No puedo seguir viendo esto! ¡TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO!" Dijo Xenovia apretando muy fuerte su puño en donde estaba su espada.

Las demás asistieron con la cabeza a lo que dijo Xemovia, de seguir solo viendo la pelea al final Grendel terminaría matando a Ise.

Entonces todos los del Grupo Gremory, Irina, Saji y zona-Kaichou empezaron juntarse en solo lugar.

La idea no era que iban ir a hacerle batallar a Grendel, sino hacer lo posible para defender a Ise y de alguna manera hacer reaccionar a Asia y que lo cure.

"¡Ya entiendo el plan! ¿Verdad?" Dijo Sona-Kacihou dando instrucciones.

"¿Crees que eso va a funcionar?" Pregunto Irina dudosa

Entonces, Sona-Kaichou sin perder la seriedad.

"No, lo sé." Dijo En respuesta.

Las cosas no estaban a su favor, lo único que les queda era confiar en plan que no sabía si iba a resultar o no, pero si había una forma, aunque sea de proteger a Ise. Ellos no dudarían en hacerlo.

"_¡A pesar de todo aun sigues dormido!_" Dijo la voz de Grendel acercándose.

Grendel se había tomado su tiempo en volver en donde esta Ise. Ise no reacción al comentario de Grendel.

"_¡(Tsk)! ¡¿Por qué esa armadura no se destruye?! Bueno ya no importa… ¡VOY A GOLPEAR TU CUERPO HASTA QUE SE VUELVA PEDAZOS!_" Dijo Grendel haciendo crecer los músculos de sus brazos.

Entonces…

(FUIS… PUN…)

¿Algo había impactado en el rostro de Grendel?...

"_¡Ruarrr…!_" Ese fue la queja de Grendel.

"¡No te lo vamos a permitir! ¡Grendel!" Dijo Sona-Kaichou levantado su mano.

Sona-Kaichou le había lanzado una gran bola de poder demoníaco al rostro de Grendel, pero eso solo hizo enojar más al temible Dragón.

"_¡TÚ…! ¡MOCOSA! ¡YA ESTOY ARTO DE QUE ME LANCES COSAS AL ROSOTRO!_" Dijo Grendel al perder la paciencia.

Grendel tenía una enorme vena de furia en el rostro, esa expresión producía miedo al ser de Sona-Kaichou, el hacer enfurecer a Grendel no fue buena idea, pero tenía que llamar su atención para que lastimara más a Ise.

"_¡Ese pedazo de mierda de Ddraig tendrá que esperar! ¡Odio a las fastidiosas moscas! ¡Pero, me gustara mucho el arrancarles sus alas para que vuelvan a joder!_" Dijo Grendel dando un paso lento.

Entonces todos no pusimos a cumplir con el plan.

"¡CHICOS! ¡YA SABEN LO QUE TIENEN QUE HACER!" Dijo Sona-Kaichou sin perder tiempo.

Saji, Xemovia, Rossweisse-san, Akeno, Irina y ella misma. Se pusieron en frente de Grendel. Por su parte Gya-suke, Koneko-chan y Ravel tenían la tarea de despertar a Asia y llevarla lo más rápido posible donde Ise para que lo curase.

El plan consistía en que usar ataque a larga distancia contra Grendel para que él se distraiga mientras los pequeños tenían la tarea de ser de proteger a Ise y Asia.

Tal vez el plan no era demasiado confiable debido al enorme poder de Grendel, pero era lo único que podían hacer. Seis de ellos estaban listos para ser el escudo por sus amigos.

Mientras los pequeños estaban haciendo su labor de despertar a Asia, los cinco se empezaron a colocar en posición.

"¡Gran Ataque del Relámpago del Dragón Sagrado!" Dijo Akeno sacando gran poder de sus manos.

"¡Ahora vas a probar el fuego del Rey Dragón! ¡BUREIZU BURAKKU FUREA!" Dijo Saji creando una gran bola de fuego negra.

"¡Prepárate a sentir! ¡El corte de la fuerza de Durandal!" Dijo Xenovia al concentra su poder en la punta de su espada.

"¡No voy permitir que sigas lastimando a Ise!" Dijo Rossweisse-san al crear tres grandes círculos mágicos dando forma de un triángulo.

"Lo mismo digo… ¡VAS A PAGAR POR ELLO!" Dijo Irina creando una lanza de Luz muy grande con ambas manos.

"¡Ahora Grendel! ¡No te voy a permitir a dar un paso más!" Dijo Sona-Kaichou concentrado una gran cantidad de poder demoníaco.

Los seis que estaban en primera fila, habían lanzado una gran parte de sus fuerzas para crear una oportunidad… ¿Pero funcionara?

"¡AHORAA….!" Dijeron los seis al lanzar sus ataques.

Grendel de lo despacio que estaba caminando se detuvo, pero aun así era demasiado sospechoso eso.

(FLUIN)… (FLUIN)… (FLUIN)… (FLUIN)… (FLUIN)… (FLUIN)…

Ese sonido eran los ataques dirigidos a Grendel.

Akeno había lanzado su poder especial. El Relámpago del Dragón Sagrado.

Saji le había lanzado una gran bola de fuego negra, aquella bola era más grande que las que estaba lanzando hace un rato.

Xenovia había preparado a Durandal y con todo el poder concentrado había creado un corte fino de ondas de presión en el aire dirigida a Grendel.

Rossweisse-san creo unos tres círculos de mágicos diferente, de aquellos círculos mágicos salieron diferente tipos de energía (Azul, rojo y Amarrillo) y se combinaron creando en uno solo.

Irina, aunque no era demasiado experta en las lanzas de luz. Ella había creado una gran lanza de luz que había lanzado como una jabalina directamente a Grendel.

Y finalmente. Sona-Kacihou, había concentrado suficiente poder demoniaco en sus manos para crear una bola de energía más grande las que había lanzado.

Aquellos ataque combinados eran muy poderosos, tanto que podrías destruir todo el lugar si no fuesen inestables…. ¡Peroo…!

"_¡YA DEJEN DE JODER!_" Dijo Grendel muy enojado.

En ese momento, Grendel había estirado sus brazos para ambos lados y con gran fuerza los junto haciendo una palma con sus manos.

(FLUNN…)

Ese él era poder de Grendel al crear una ondas con el poder de sus manos.

Las ondas que había creado Grendel eran tan fuertes, que los ataques que habían lanzado Akeno, Saji, Rossweisse-san, Xenovia, Irina y zona-Kaichou sucumbieron antes las enormes ondas de vientos que Grendel creo con una palmada de sus manos.

"¡CÚBRANSE!" Dijo Sona-Kaichou al percatarse del ataque.

(CRUSH)… (CRUSH)… (CRUSH)…

Los ataques que habían lanzado se dispersaron por lugares diferentes.

"¡CUIDADO IRINA!" Dijo Xenovia al pararse delante de ella.

"¡XENOVIAA…!" Dijo Irina en reacción.

Xenovia sin perder tiempo utilizo como escudo a la Ex-Durandal del ataque que se dirigía a su amiga.

(Crushhhh….)

Ese fue el impacto del ataque del Relámpago del Dragón Sagrado que Grendel había desviado.

"¡(Tsk)!" Decía Xenovia la resistir tremendo impacto con su espada.

El poder era tan que al cubrirse con la Ex-Durandal, Xenovia salió volando y choco contra el muro detrás de ella.

"¡Ahhggg…!" Esa era la queja de Xenovia.

Irina rápido fue donde esta ella.

"¿Xenovia, estas bien?" le pregunto preocupada.

Entonces Xenovia se puso de nuevo en pie y tosiendo un poco contesto.

"¡Ese ataque de Akeno fue demasiado poderoso! ¿Cómo es que él pudo desviarlo tan fácilmente?" Dijo Xenovia impresionada por lo ocurrido.

"¿Qué clase de ser es Grendel?" Se preguntó una impacta Sona-Kaichou.

"Gulp* ¡No funciono!" Dijo Saji tragando saliva.

"¿Cómo es que Ise pudo pelear contra una bestia como esa?" Dijo Rossweisse-san frustrada e impactada.

Akeno solo se quedó con el ceño fruncido, sin duda estaban en una situación desesperada de nuevo.

Aquel dragón maligno Grendel, había estado recibiendo castigo por parte de todos hay, incluso por más fuerte que era el ataque él lo podía asimilar como si nada.

"_¿Qué diablos están haciendo esos mocosos?_" Dijo Grendel al ver a Koneko, Ravel y Gya-suke.

Grendel había desviado su vista y lo había encontrado en lado de lugar, los pequeños estaban llevando a Asia, que aun parecía estar desmayada, a la otra parte de la habitación.

"¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LOS TOQUES!" Dijo Irina creando 2 lanzas de luz en sus manos.

Irina rápidamente había lanzado sus lanzas de luz contra Grendel. Grendel no se esforzó en esquivar las recibió con sus enormes manos como si nada.

"¡Cuidado Irina! ¡Maldición!" Dijo Xenovia viendo lo sucedido.

"¡Rayos! Se dio cuenta." Dijo Saji con susto en su rostro.

Tanto como Koneko-chan, Ravel y Gya-suke ya se habían percatado que Grendel lo estaba observando.

"¡Chicos continúen! ¡Yo me are cargo!" Dijo Irina al ir como escudo de los chicos.

"¡Irina-Sempai!" Dijo Gya-suke.

Entonces Koneko-chan sin vacilar.

"¡Vamos, no tememos que perder tiempo!" Dijo a sus compañeros.

"¡Gracias!" Dijo Ravel al ver la valentía de Irina.

Los 3 pequeños renegaban de su suerte, si fueran más fuertes no tendrían que dejar todo en manos de su sempai que tanto querían, sino que ahora tenían que dejar atrás a un camarada para que ellos avancen.

"¡Maldición! ¡Solo a Asia se le ocurre desmayarse en pleno campo de batalla!" Dijo Sona-Kaichou con frustración.

A pesar de todo ella comprendía el estado de Asia después de ver eso, de hecho, se sorprendió mucho que Akeno no cayera por lo mismo.

Todos hay habían gastado una gran cantidad de energía al hacer una convención de sus ataque más fuertes, pero al parecer Irina era la que podía estar de pie.

"¡No te lo voy a permitir Grendel!" Dijo Irina sacando su espada Sacro-demoniaca.

Irina valiente saco sus alas de ángel y se lanzó dónde Grendel.

"¡TOMA ESTO!" Dijo Irina levantando su espada preparada para cortar.

Grendel sin hablar solo levantado su brazo y…

(CRUSH…)

Ese era el sonido de la espada de Irina asiéndose pedazos por el impacto.

El rostro de Irina mostraba una gran sorpresa al ver como su espada quedo hecho polvo por el impacto.

Sin embargo el brazo de Grendel estaba como si nada.

"_¡Guaguagua! ¡Creíste que me podías cortar! ¡A mí! ¡NO TE CREAS MUCHO PERRA!_" Dijo Grendel al agitar su brazo golpeando a Irina.

"¡AHGG…!" Dijo Irina al recibir el impacto.

"¡IRINA…!" Dijeron todos, menos los tres pequeños.

Irina con un golpe de Grendel había sido lanzada contra el muro.

(PLASH…)

El sonido del cuerpo de Irina chocando contra el muro.

"¡Que poder…!" Dijo Irina sobándose su cuerpo.

Irina al parecer aguato el impacto y en reacción miro el lugar en donde fue lanzada, pero para sorpresa de ella.

"¡ISE!" Dijo al ver a Hyudou Issei, casi cerca de él.

Irina pudo ver de cerca el cuerpo de Ise que estaba plantado y lastimado, al parecer el dolor fue tal que se desmayó.

Irina al ver eso, tomo más coraje y se levantó.

"¡No voy a permitir que te siga haciendo daño Ise!" Dijo al ir delante de Ise y continuo "Permíteme protegerte ahora" Dijo Creando una lanza de Luz.

Irina volvió a crear lanzas de luz en ambas manos y sin vacilar se volvió a poner en frente de Grendel.

Mientras los demás veían la acción valiente de Irina, ellos estaban pensando lo más rápido posible en cómo ayudarla.

Por segunda vez, Irina se había lanzado, pero ahora tenía lanzas de luz en sus manos, la intención de Irina era clavar esas lanzas de luz en el cuerpo de Grendel.

"_¡Perras como tú solo aprenden a golpes!_" Dijo Grendel en tono burlón.

Irina con la una buena velocidad estaba apuntando sus lanzas de luz al cuerpo de Grendel, pero al momento…

(Crash...)

Ese fue el sonido de las lanzas de luz chocando contra las palmas de Grendel.

"(Sorprendida)" Irina están con la boca abierta.

Grendel había recibido las lanzas de luz de Irina, pero el uso sus palmas para bloquear esas lanzas de luz que en si se hicieron pedazos.

"_¡Debil! ¡No quiero pelear con débiles como tú!_" Dijo Grendel al comenzar acercar su enorme mano a la cabeza de Irina.

Entonces Grendel con su mano izquierda agarro de los pelos a Irina o mejor dicho de su par de coletas.

Como si nada, Grendel levanto a Irina d los cabellos y los estaba apretando con fuerza.

"¡IRINA!" Dijo Xenovia con rabia y queriendo acercarse.

"_si alguien se acerca ¡Juro que exprimirle la cabeza hasta que se le salgan los ojos!_" Dijo Grendel en amenaza.

La frustración crecía más para todos, ahora Irina estaba en las manos de Grendel.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me duele!" decía Irina al hacer resistencia del agarre.

"_¡Guaguagua! Esto va hacer divertido_" Dijo Grendel.

Irina estaba luchado contra la enorme mano de Grendel que le tenía sujetada en el aire, tal vez fue el dolor o su desesperación, pero aún no se veía que se rendía.

"¡DIJE QUE ME SUELTES!" Dijo Irina al Crear un lanza de luz y lanzarle de frente al rostro de Grendel.

(Fluis Punn…)

Ese fue el sonido del impacto de la lanza de Luz en el rostro de Grendel.

A pesar de todo Grendel no soltaba la cabeza de Irina, de hecho lo que hizo Irina provoco la ira de Grendel.

"_¡Malditas Perras! ¡Estoy harto de que me ataquen en el rostro! _" Dijo Grendel levantado su mano derecha.

Irina sintió el pavor al ver de cerca el rostro enojado de Grendel, mientras tanto Grendel estaba alistando su palma derecha.

"_¡Maldita! Voy a disfrutar el escuchar como tus huesos se rompen contra el muro_" Dijo Grendel.

La cara de Irina intentaba mostrando miedo y ganas de llorar, al fin y al cabo era una chica asusta. Y como cualquier chica fuerte, siempre desea que alguien la protegeja y con un grito.

"¡ISEE…!" Dijo Irina sacando una que otra lagrima.

"_¡CALLATE!_" Dijo Grendel al conectar el ataque con su enorme palma.

Si la intención de Grendel era matar a Irina, este le hubiera exprimido o aplastado la cabeza, pero quería verla llorar, el quería verla sufrir.

(PLASH…)

Ese fue el sonido del cuerpo de Irina chocando contra la enorme palma de Grendel.

"¡IRINA!" Exclamaron todos en reacción.

Un hubo tiempo, Grendel sin piedad golpeo el cuerpo de Irina para que ella se rompiera los huesos contra el muro., pero…

(Fluinn….)

Ese fue el sonido de un par de alas.

El cuarto sintió una presión de aire alrededor.

Al percatarse de ellos los demás, dijeron… ¡Son plumas!

Entonces al ver de cerca y al no oír el choque del cuerpo de Irina contra el muro vieron algo que les levanto su ánimo.

"¡Es Ise!" Dijo Saji con más calma.

La demás chicas se quedaron viendo lo sucedido, ellas observaron que en los brazos de Ise estaba el cuerpo mal herido de Irina, el había llegado tiempo.

Irina aun adolorida, abrió sus ojos, y lo que vio la hizo sonreír.

"¡Perdón por demorarme!" Dijo Ise al ver el rostro de Irina.

Irina con un poco de fuerza levanto su mano derecha y la puso en el rostro de Ise.

"¡Sabia que… Me... Escucharías!" Dijo Irina conmovida y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El cuerpo de Ise aun sacaba su poder sagrado, pero al estar tan cerca del él. Irina sintió por fin la fuerza extraña que emanaba de Ise, aquella fuerza extraña conmovió su corazón y le produjo paz, es como si un milagro estaba por ocurrir.

A pesar de todo, Ise todavía tenía algo lastimado su cuerpo, pero aun así logro proteger a Irina.

"_(Tks) Como te gusta joder…_" Dijo Grendel de mal humor.

Entonces Ise, hablo de nuevo con Irina.

"Gracias por protegerme, pero ahora me toca." Le dijo Ise poniendo a Irina en su espalda y el poniéndose delante de ella.

Irina estaba de rodillas atrás de ella estaba un gran muro y delante estaba Ise… _¿Por qué siento algo familiar esto?_ Pensó Ise.

"¡Juro! ¡JURO POR MI VIDA QUE NO VERAS EL MAÑANA! ¡GRENDEL!" Dijo Ise muy enojado.

Ise desprendió un enorme poder latente de su ser, pero aun así no se sabía si era el necesario para ir en contra de Grendel.

"_AHORA SI TE VOY ARRACAR LA CABEZA DE TU CUERPO Y LA DESTROZARE CON MIS COLMILLOS_" Dijo Grendel irritado.

Sin perder tiempo, fue Grendel el que con velocidad tremenda se estaba acercando donde estaba Ise e Irina.

Entonces Ise se puso en una pose, aquella pose es como si estuviera sacando algo de su cintura con la mano derecha.

"¡CUIDADO ISE!" Dijeron todas menos Irina.

Irina al estar cerca de Ise, pudo ver que él estaba en calma, Irina ahora confiaba en el chico que le estaba protegiendo.

Entonces, al ver como Grendel se acercaba, palabras salieron de la boca de Ise.

"(Voz baja) ¡Ven a mí!" Dijo Ise sacando un aura dorada de su mano derecha.

Antes de poder ver esa aura, Grendel había estirado su gran puño para el impacto.

(CRASH)

Ese fue el sonido del puño de Grendel en pleno impacto.

Aquel impacto creo una onda de Luz que había dejado ciegos momentáneamente a los demás, pero al abrir los ojos.

"(_TSK)_" Ese era la queja de Grendel al ver que detuvo su puño.

El ataque de Grendel había sido detenido con algo que Ise sostenía fuertemente con ambas manos… ¡ERA UNA ESPADA!

"¡ASCALON!" Dijo Irina al verlo de cerca.

"¡Ise convoco a Ascalon! ¿Cómo lo hizo?" Se preguntaba Xenovia por la sorpresa.

"¿Pensé que esa espada formaba parte de su armadura del Dragón?" Dijo Rossweisse-san

De ahí Sona-Kaichou comenzó a explicar.

"Eso no me lo esperaba. Naturalmente el puedes desprenderse de la espada cuando él quiera, eso lo vi cuando Xenovia uso a Ascalon. Pero jamás vi como la invoco en sí" Dijo Sona-Kaichou analizando y continuo" "¡Ya veo! Ise está usando a Ascalon como último recurso para vencer a Grendel, al fin y al cabo es una espada mata Dragones." Dijo Sona-Kaichou al ver las intenciones de Ise.

"¿Kaichou?" Dijo Saji en duda.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó Sona

"¡No estoy seguro! ¿Pero Ascalon siempre tuvo esa gran aura dorada?" Dijo Saji sorprendido al ver la espada que Ise sostenía.

Por alguna extraña razón el poder de Ascalon se empezó a notar cuando de ella emanaba una gran aura dorada, al parecer había más cosas que necesitaban una respuesta.

"_¡Una espada mata Dragones! ¿En serio crees que funcionara conmigo?_" Dijo Grendel poniendo presión en su puño.

Ise sin contestarle, el empezó a sacar más poder de la espada. Esa acción provoco a Grendel que retrocediera.

"_¡Mierda! ¡Porque esa espada tiene ese poder!_" Dijo Grendel al retroceder un poco.

Entonces Ise, puso a Ascalon de lado derecho, él se estaba preparando para lanzar un ataque.

"¡ESTO ES POR LASTIMAR A IRINA!" Dijo Ise al sacudir de izquierda a derecha a Ascalon.

(FLUINN…)

Ese fue el sonido del corte de Ascalon.

El poder de Ascalon fue tal, que este había creado un gran corte de aire envuelto en aura dorada.

"_¡Ddraig! ¡Eso no fusionara!_" Dijo Grendel poniendo sus manos desnudas al recibir el poder del corte de Ascalon.

(FLUN…)

Ese era el sonido de Grendel intentado soportar el gran ataque de Ascalon.

"¡Increíble! Grendel está aguantando el gran corte de Ascalon con solo su manos" Dijo Rossweisse-san al ver la fuerza de Grendel.

Al parecer a Grendel le empezó a costar trabajo el soportar aquel ataque, en si era algo único que un Dragón lograra aguantar de esa manera tremendo poder para matar dragones, pero aun así Grendel no aguanto más y salió volando.

(PUN…)

Ese fue el sonido del cuerpo de Grendel al chocar contra el otro extremo del muro.

"(Fatigando)… Ahh... Ahh…" Ese era Ise al intentar estar de pie con la ayuda de Ascalon.

"¡Ise-kun!" Dijeron todas al ver a Ise.

Entonces Ise con un podo de aliento, dijo.

"Dudo que eso haya sido suficiente" y continuo cuando se puso de pie firme "¡Todos, necesito su ayuda! ¡Vamos a acabar de una vez por todas con Grendel!"

Esas palabras fueron un gatíllante en el momento.

"¡¿Qué necesitas que hagamos?!" Pregunto Sona-Kaichou.

Entonces Ise con una sonrisa empezó a explicar el plan.

* * *

_**Sentimientos encontrados**_

Las cosas se dieron tan rápido que aún me quedaba muchas dudas en la cabeza… _¿Quién era Ise?_... Aun una parte de mí lo ve como aquel chico torpe de 2do, valiente, el chico que siempre estará para mí, el chico con un gran corazón, y el pervertido sin remedio, que es una de las cosas que me gustan de él. Pero ahora…

"¡¿Cómo quieres que hagamos eso?!" Pregunto Sona-Kaichou con dudas del plan.

Entonces Ise, sin perder tiempo fue al grano y fue concreto.

"¡Solo necesito que lo distraigan!" Dijo en respuesta.

Aun si nos lo decía de esa forma… ¡COMO LOGRARIAMOS ESA GRAN HAZAÑA!

"¡Pues verán! ¡Solo necesito que lo hagan por 5 minutos. Durante ese tiempo voy a concentra todo lo que me queda de energía y lo distribuiré por Ascalon! ¡Es lo único que se me ocurre para eliminarlo!" Dijo Ise viendo en la dirección donde callo Grendel.

"¡Ya veo! ¡Es espada mata dragones! ¡Entonces. Estás seguro que con concentrar tu poder en la espada. Vas a derrotar a Grendel!" Dijo Sona al analizar su plan.

Entonces Ise, sin dudarlo dijo.

"¿Tal vez?" Ise dijo ahora observándonos, y continuo "¡Pero! ¡De todas formas vamos intentarlo! ¡Es mejor que esperar que ese odioso de Grendel nos mate!" Dijo Ise al empezar a sacar poder de su cuerpo.

Todos hay vimos lo decidido que estaba Ise con ese ataque, el no dudo, se le podía ver en el nuevo color de sus ojos, esos ojos verde penetrantes, esa no era la mirada de una persona que se está dando por vencido, sino que va a dar todo lo que tiene y más.

"¡Entonces! ¡Cuenta conmigo!" Dijo Sona-Kaichou.

"¡Espero que funcione! ¡No malgastes mi gran ayuda!" Dijo Saji confiado.

"¡Tendremos mucho de qué hablar cuando esto termine! ¡OK!" Dijo Rossweisse-san poniéndose al frente.

"¡Igualmente! ¡No creas que te vas a escapar de eso!" Dijo Xenovia con una sonrisa.

"¡Cuenta conmigo Sempai!" Dijo Koneko-chan más enérgica.

Asia aun no reaccionaba, pero estaban con ella Ravel y Gya-Ssuke cuidándola. También estaba a su lado una lastimada Irina.

"¡Bien! No se preocupen, mientras ustedes estén en mi espalda, van estar más seguros." Dijo Ise diciéndoles a Ravel, Gya-Suke e Irina.

"¡Perdón! Por no ayudar en algo más útil." Dijo Gya-Suke un poco cabizbajo.

Entonces Ise vio al pequeño vampiro.

"¡Con cuidar de Asia! ¡Cuidar de un camarada no es algo porque menospreciarse!" dijo Ise animándolo.

"¡Ise-sama! ¡No se preocupe por eso! ¡Solo concéntrese en lo que tiene que hacer!" Dijo Ravel con un ánimo más que feliz.

"¡Déjenmelo a mí!" Le contesto Ise.

"¡Me hubieraaa…! ¡Me hubieraaa… Gustado serte de más ayuda…!" Dijo Irina aun lastimada.

"¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Gracias a ti ahora puedo estar de pie! ¡Me salvaste!" Dijo Ise con una sonrisa.

Las palabras que decía Ise. Esas palabras era de la misma persona que yo conocí, pero aun… ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Qué es este sentimiento que me punza el corazón?... Eran mis preguntas.

Una vez casi lo pierdo para siempre, que mi corazón solo quería irse con él, ya no me importaba una vida sin Ise, pero ahora empecé a sentir lo mismo… ¿Por qué empecé a sentir algo así ahora?...

A pesar de su gran cambio, no había duda que él era el chico que amo, su corazón no ha cambiado, su ser no ha cambiado, pero… ¿Qué es el?...

Aquellas alas, ese gran par de alas, no son nada que haya visto, ni siquiera se me viene a la cabeza algo relacionado y duda que en el cielo haya un ángel con los mismo rasgos.

A pesar de todo eso, ¿Si él no lo estaba ocultando? ¿Si el no quería que supiéramos?... Eso es algo que me molesta mucho, si él siempre lo supo, eso es algo que me enoja, pero aun así él es él… ¡ES LA PERSONA QUE MI CORZAON ESOGIO AMAR!

"¡Akeno-san! ¡Akeno-san!" Me dijo una voz.

Al ver quien me llamaba.

"¡Ise!" Le dije un poco distraída.

"¿Te pasa algo?" Me pregunto el preocupado.

"¡No! ¡No es nada!" Le conteste rápido.

Hay lo podía ver, ese rostro de aquel chico tonto que se preocupa por mí, pero al verlo con esa armadura blanca y esas grandes alas, solo podía pensar en algo.

Esas palabras que me dijo. "_Para mí Akeno-san es Akeno-san._" Entonces…

"(Voz baja)¡Ise es Ise… Sin importar lo que pase. Él es mí Ise!" Dije al pensarlo.

"¡¿Dijiste algo?!" Me pregunto Ise un poco curioso.

Entonces no lo pensé más.

"¡Te lo diré a S-o-l-a-s!" Le dije con un guiño y jugando con él.

Después me fui al frente con los demás, eso no significaba que le había perdonado, si es que nos lo oculto, pero si él me quiere como yo soy. Aun si tengo un sentimiento que hace doler el corazón… ¡Él está aquí! ¡Él está vivo! ¡Él es mío!... Pero aun había mucho que pensar y sentir, pero esto no el momento.

Ya cuando termine todo esto, me quejare con el todo lo que quiera con él. Tendrá que mimarme todo lo que quiera para perdonarle… ¡Lo siento Rias, pero lo voy hacer mío primero antes que lo marques!

Pensándolo bien, ser la primera no está nada mal.

"¡Bien estamos listos!" Dijimos todos al estar en frente de Ise.

"¡Bien!" Dijo Ise concentrando su poder.

Ise empezó a expandir sus alas, luego coloco a Ascalon a nivel de su pecho con ambos brazos en dirección del frente, y entonces comenzó a emerger mucho poder de su lado.

Su poder estaba envolviendo todo su cuerpo y poco a poco también Ascalon empezó a emanar su aura dorada.

"_¡GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..!_" Se escuchó un enorme rugido de donde había sido lanzado Grendel.

Los escombros del muro de donde se encontraba Grendel habían dejado una cortina de humo, pero aun así pudimos ver una figura enorme caminando lentamente hacia nosotros.

"_¡Eso dolió! ¡ESO ME DOLIO MUCHO!_" Dijo Grendel al expandir sus enormes alas de Dragón.

(Fluisshh…)

Ese fue el sonido del viento chocando contra nosotros.

"_¡Mira lo que me hiciste! ¡Bastardo!_" Dijo Grendel enseñando la sicaritos de su cuerpo.

El ataque de Ascalon había sido demasiado poderoso al solo verlo, pero aun con todo eso Grendel solo había tenido marcas en sus manos y pecho.

"_¡Guaguagua! ¡Ahora estoy cabreado! ¡ME VOY A COMER SUS CABEZAS!_" Dijo con una sonrisa Sádica y unos ojos que sacaban a relucir la maldad de su interior.

Esta era nuestra última oportunidad de ir y ponerle fin… ¡Ahora solo nos queda confiar en Ise!

"¡VAMOS!" Dijimos todos preparando nuestros poderes.

En (5) minutos, solo (5) minutos eran lo que teníamos que aguantar para sobrevivir.

"_¡Pedazos de mierda! ¡¿Acaso quieren morir primero?!_" Dijo Grendel al vernos como nos acercábamos.

"¡No vamos a morir!" Le conteste, y continúe "¡Solo vamos a golpearte un poco!" Dije sacando mis relámpagos a mí alrededor.

Y comenzó.

La primera en ir fue Koneko-chan. Ella estuvo más alejada de la pelea en todo momento, pero ella misma quiso ir al frente y crear una oportunidad.

Ella al ser más pequeña era muy rápida, y sobre todo como su especialidad era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no era de extrañar que pudiera llegar ante Grendel.

"¡No sé preocupen! ¡Ahora es mi turno!" Dijo Koneko-chan preparando su forma Nekomata y el Senjutu y el Yōjutsu.

"_¡Te voy aplastar! ¡Muchas…! ¡Muchas veces!_" Dijo Grendel al levantar su enorme pie.

Cuando Koneko-chan estaba por llegar al pie de Grendel, algo había impactado con el rostro de Grendel.

(FLUNN…)

Ese fue el sonido de un choque de magia en el rostro de Grendel.

"¡No te olvides de nosotros!" Dijo Rossweisse-san al crear unos círculos mágicos.

Aquella distracción, hizo que Grendel perdiera la visión de donde estaba Koneko-chan y por lo cual.

(PUNN) (PUNN) (PUNN)

Koneko-chan empezó a dar unos golpes consecutivos en el suelo alrededor de Grendel.

"¡Vamos ahora es nuestro turno!" Dije al crear unas lanzas de Relámpagos.

Sin perder un segundo. Yo le empecé a lanzar muchos relámpagos que estaba creando con mis manos.

(FLUISH…PUNN) (FLUISH…PUNN) (FLUISH…PUNN)

Ese era el sonido de mis relámpagos cayendo en el cuerpo de Grendel.

"_¡PERRASSSS…!_" Dijo Grendel enojado.

Grendel intento caminar, pero debido a los golpes que hizo Koneko-chan en el suelo, ella había creado una pequeña trampa que hizo que su pierna izquierda de Grendel se undiera.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Saji es tu turno!" Dijo Sona ajustando sus lentes.

"¡Entendido Kaichou!" Dijo Saji sacando su Sacred Gear.

Entonces Saji empezó a correr a acercarse del brazo y…

(ABSORPUSHON RAIN)

Ese fue Saji sacando una de sus habilidades de su Sacred Gear.

Él había creado una línea de conexión entre el brazo de Grendel y el Sacred Gear.

"_¡Que mierda haces Vritra!_" Dijo Grendel al darse cuenta de la conexión.

Entonces Saji confiado

"¡Voy a debilitarte!" Dijo estirando la línea de conexión.

Saji tenía una Sacred Gear que le permitía usar 4 ataques diferentes a la vez, una de ellas era la absorción de poder.

Aquel ataque ya lo había visto antes en acción, en aquella vez había usado esa habilidad para entrenar a Gasper y en uno de los Raiting Games, ese ataque había estado secando la sangre a Ise.

En esta ocasión, la intención de Saji era quitarle poder a Grendel, pero…

"¡Ahhggg…!" Dijo en queja Saji.

Saji parecía que al absorber él estaba recibiendo daño

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Dijo Sona preocupada.

La línea de conexión que estaba en el brazo de Grendel estaba sacando una energía azul oscura.

"¡AHGGGG….!" Ese fue una queja más fuerte de Saji.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?... Al aparecer Saji no podía resistir, por alguna razón, el poder de Grendel.

"¡Xenovia! ¡Rápido corta la línea de Conexión!" Dijo Sona en reacción.

Sin decir nada, Xenovia cortó la línea que conectaba a Grendel y Saji.

"(Fatigando) ahhh.. Eso… ¡Eso fue! ¡¿Qué diablos tiene dentro?!" Dijo Saji al intentar recuperarse.

Al ver la cara de Saji, él estaba sudando y algo pálido.

"_¡Guaguaguagua…!_" Ese era Grendel Riéndose.

"¿Qué es lo que te da tanta gracia?" Pregunto Sona al ver como reacciono Grendel.

Grendel tenía una sonrisa maléfica y como si no le importase que Saji le haya absorbido algo de su poder.

"_¡En serio! ¡Crees que eso funcionaria!_" Dijo Grendel al agarrarse el extremo de la línea de conexión y continúo "_AL revivir de nuevo no solo recupere mi cuerpo y mi poder, sino que aumento al modificarlo._" Dijo Gredel al sacarse esa línea de conexión.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunto Sona confundida.

"_Al modificarlo, mi sangre adquirió un color azulado oscuro, pero también resulto que es un gran contaminante… ¡Guagua! ¡En serio crees que me puedes debilitar!_" Dijo Grendel sonriente.

Eso explica del estado de Saji, el casi se contamina al querer absorber el poder de Grendel, pero Xenovia al cortar a tiempo la línea de conexión el no absorbió una dosis que le hiciera un gran daño.

"¡Aun no! ¡Aún falta un poco más!" Dijo Sona preparando su ataque.

"¡Cierto! ¡Maldición estos son los minutos más largos de mi vida!" Dijo Xenovia al prepararse para el ataque.

Mientras Grendel sacaba su pierna de hoyo en que se atascó, vio como ambas, Xenovia y Sona, se preparaban para atacar.

"_¡Es enserio! ¡Entiendan! ¡La basura es basura! ¡El débil siempre será débil!_" Dijo Grendel con un tono frustrado y continuo "_¡Ahora van a ver!_" Dijo al extender sus alas.

Grendel estaba alistando su enorme cuerpo al estirar sus enormes brazos. Hasta ahora solo había pasado alrededor de 3 minutos, sin duda el tiempo pasaba más que lento.

"_¡Ehh…!_" Dijo Grendel al ver al frente de nosotros.

Grendel tenía cara de sorpresa… ¡No me digas que!

"_¡Que mierda! ¡¿Qué está haciendo Ddraig?!_" Dijo Grendel confuso.

Entonces todos nos percatamos que Grendel empezó a salirle en la frente y que apretaba muy fuertemente sus colmillos

"¡Ya se dio cuenta!" Dijo Xenovia al ver que nuestro tiempo se acabó.

"¡Esto no es bueno! ¡No es bueno!" Dijo Rossweisse-san

"¡Maldicion! ¡Solo un poco más! ¡VAMOS CON TODO AHORA!" Dijo Sona al ver que ya no podían hacer nada más.

La situación era mala. Grendel tenía una furia en el rostro, el tenerlo enojado ya era malo, pero ahora con el poder que tiene es capaz de eliminarnos en segundos… ¡JODER!

"_¡Malditos! ¡Creo que ya es suficiente! ¡Ustedes ya me tiene harto! ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS DE UNA VEZ! ¡COMO SE ATREVEN A QUERER BURLASE DE MÍ!_" Dijo Grendel en grito.

Entonces Grendel sacando más poder muscular y más aura maligna comenzó a moverse.

"¡Todo o nada!" Dije al ver la situación.

Todos nos pusimos ahora como un obstáculo para que Grendel no llegase ante Ise. Si fallábamos ahora…

Xenovia fue la que primera ataco. Ella se lanzó sin pensar ante Grendel con Durandal.

En uno de su ataque para cortar a Grendel, Xenovia empezó a hacer unas cuantas fintas antes de llegar ante Grendel, pero aun así Grendel la seguía con la vista.

"¡Prepárate Grendel!" Dijo Xenovia al lanzar su ataque.

Xenovia había llegado con éxito ante la parte derecha de Grendel, pero al querer conectar su corte…

(Fluck)

Ese fue el sonido de la palma de Grendel con Durandal.

"¿Pero qué?" Dijo Xenovia al ver la escena.

A nosotros tambien nos impresiono lo visto… ¡Grendel habia parado el corte con su mano!

"(Tks)_¡Crees que tu pequeña espada va a poder cortarme!_" Dijo Grendel a sostener la parte filosa de la espada de Xenovia con su mano derecha.

"¿Qué tan dura es el cuerpo de Grendel?" Me preguntaba.

Ahora que lo recuerdo durante la pelea con Ise, Ise le estaba lanzado poderosos ataques capases de volver polvo cualquier cosa con ese poder, pero a pesar de todo Grendel lo soporto todos, todos esos ataques.

"_¡Ahora no me fastidies!_" Dijo Grendel levantando a Durandal con Xenovia.

Y en el acto… ¡Grendel lanzo violentamente a Xenovia contra la pared!

"¡Yo me encargo!" Dijo Koneko-chan al ir de frente donde Xenovia.

"¡Ahhh…!" Esa era Xenovia al salir en vuelo.

Koneko-chan era la que más cerca estaba del lugar. Ella tenía la intensión de coger el cuerpo de Xenovia con su fuerza.

"¡La tengooo….!" Dijo Koneko-chan, pero…

Al querer coger el cuerpo en pleno vuelo de Xenovia, Koneko-chan también salió volando con Xenovia.

(Crush…)

Ese fue el sonido de los cuerpos de Xenovia y Koneko-chan al chocar en el muro.

No podía oír lo que decían, pero al verlas que el impacto no les causa na mayor, supe que solo que ahora ellas por ahora no se podían levantar.

"_¡Basuras! ¡No valen la pena ahora!_" Dijo Grendel al volver a mirarnos y continuo "_¡Ahora solo quiero acabar con ese bastardo de Ddraig!_" Dijo al ver como Ise estaba reuniendo energía.

Grendel era alguien a quien no se lo podía dar una oportunidad.

"¡Toma esto! ¡Lluvia de estacas!" Dijo Rossweisse-san al crear un gran símbolo mágico de color celeste.

Rossweisse-san estaba ganado tiempo ahora, ella había se puso delante de nosotros y con su magia nórdica había hecho muchos proyectiles de hielo mágico para Grendel.

(FLUIN) (FLUIN) (FLUIN)

Ese era el sonido de las estacas lanzadas.

Cada lanza de hielo empezó a chocar contra el enorme cuerpo de Grendel, pero al parecer ninguna le hacía daño… ¡Eso no va a funcionar!

Grendel seguía parado y sin ni siquiera sentir nada por el ataque, pero eso era raro… ¿Qué tenía pensado?

"_¡Ese hielo! ¡NO ES NADA CONTRA MU FUEGO!_" Dijo Grendel al anchar su estómago.

Al ver las intenciones de Grendel.

"¡CUIDADO VA A LANZAR SU FUEGO!" Dijo en advirtiendo a Rossweisse-san de ellos.

Grendel en definitiva había lanzado su bola de fuego muy rápido, fue tal que no dio tiempo a Rossweisse-san a cubrir.

La bola de fuego estaba volviendo vapor a las lanzar d hielo que se le atravesaban, pero antes de acercarse ante Rossweisse-san.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes 2?" Dijo Rossweisse-san

"¡Te vamos a cubrir! ¿Qué no es obvio?" Dijo Saji al crear una barrera.

"¡Solo déjanoslo!" Dijo Sona al reforzar esa barrera.

Saji y Sona-Kaichou había reaccionado más rápido que yo en ese momento, en su intención de proteger a Rossweisse-san no lograron hacer una barrera lo suficientemente fuerte para el impacto.

(CRASH)

Ese fue el sonido de la bola de fuego contra la barrera que los cubría.

"¡AHHHH….!" Dijeron ellos al recibir el impacto de lleno.

A pesar de todo, después del impacto. Sus cuerpos estaban en el suelo muy lastimado, pero al parecer evitaron las llamas de Grendel.

"_¡Voy por ti Ddraig!_" Dijo Grendel acercándose más y más.

Ahora que podía hacer, ahora era la única que estaba de pie. A pesar de que Gasper quería venir, yo con la mirada le decía que no. Aunque su ayuda siempre era útil, ahora no podía dejar que lo lastimen porque sí y además ¿Quién cuidaría a Ravel y Asia?…. ¡Esto es muy frustrante!... Me lamentaba.

Sin duda estos fueron los 5 minutos más largos de mi vida.

"_¡VOY A APLASTARLOS A LOS 2!_" Dijo Grendel viendo hacia a mí estirando su mano.

Él tenía la intención de agarrarme y estrellarme contra Ise. Cada vez más se empezaba a acercar… ¡Que hago!

Tenía un poco de inquietud sobre qué hacer, mi cuerpo empezó a dudar en moverse, el ver que Grendel se me acercaba más y más me hacía sentirme más pálida.

"_¡Primero aplastare la cabeza de la perra que tengo al frente!_" Dijo Grendel dirigiéndose a mí con su enorme brazo.

Cada vez más podía sentir la enorme mano de Grendel, pero…

"¡LISTO!" escuche una voz tan cerca de mí.

"_¡Pero quéeeeee…..!_" Dijo Grendel sorprendido.

(CRUCK)

Ese fue el sonido de una espada clavándose.

"_¡Ddraig! ¡Cuandooooo….!_" Dijo Grendel sin poder creerlo.

Yo tampoco podía creerlo… ¿Cómo lo hizo?

Grendel estaba a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, pero antes de que me tocara sentí un poder atrás mío, de hecho, fue tan rápido que no vi que mi ropa se había machando de sangre azul de Grendel.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Pero no puedo dejar que tus manos toquen a Akeno-san!" Dijo Ise en pleno lance.

Lo único que pude ver en ese breve momento fue que Ise había clavado a Ascalon en el pecho de Grendel, para ser más exacto en su corazón.

(CRASH) (CRASH) (CRASH)

Ese era el sonido de los muros rompiéndose.

"_¡CRAKKKK! Maldito…. ¡MALDITO!_" Dicia Grendel al sacar sangre azul de su boca.

El lance de que Ise hizo con Ascalon fue tal, que tanto Grendel como Ise salieron volando hacia rompiendo una pared tras otra por el impulso.

"(Suspiro)" Dijo al caer de rodillas por lo que vi.

Si se había lanzado clavando a Ascalon en el corazón de Grendel y ambos salieron volando rompiendo los muros del lugar más allá de lo visto.

"¡Ufu-ufu!" Dije como reacción.

Ahora solo me quedaba esperar. Sin duda Ise me volvió a sorprender.

* * *

_**El campeón renace**_

_**(Crash) (Crash) **_

Esos fueron los impactos de amobs al caer por un lado debido al impacto.

"_(Cof) … Maldicion… ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME PUEDO MOVER?_" Dije al estar tirado en el suelo.

Yo estaba de espaldas mirando al techo y con una espada clavada en mi corazón… ¡QUE MIERDA SUCEDIO!

A pesar de todo me sorprendió mucho que a mí, a mí me hicieran esto. Ese pedazo de mierda de Ddraig me había atravesado el corazón con esta espada.

A pesar de todo eso no me mato, pero algo hizo que no me pudiera mover.

"¡Es imposible!" escuche una voz

Al ver volteando mi cabeza, lo vi…

"_Tú… Ddraig de mierda ¿Qué hiciste que no me puedo mover?_" le dije exigiendo respuesta.

Al ver de cerca, Ddraig tenía también el cuerpo muy lastimado, pero a pesar de todo ese trozo de carne se podía mover.

"Nada en especial… Solo concentre lo que me quedaba de poder y la reuní en la espada, pero parece que no funciono del todo. Eso lo arreglo ahora" Dijo al ver como se me acercaba cada vez más.

Ese prepotente que tenía planeado, pero… ¡En serio crees que eso me va a asustar!

"_¡No sé qué tenías pensado! ¡Pero si quieres hazlo!_" Le dije desafiando.

¡Aun si mi cuerpo es destruido! ¡Aun si me desfiguran!... Eso nada me afectara.

"_¡Guaguaguagua! ¡VAMOS HAZLO! ¡HAZLO!_" Le dije riéndome de él.

"¡¿Por qué te ríes?!" Me pregunto él.

"Hagas lo que hagas. Yo volveré, tú solo podrás destruir mi cuerpo, pero mi alma seguirá intacta… ¡NO TE DESARAS DE MI DDRAIG ESTÚPIDO!" Le dije en respuesta.

A pesar de todo yo tenía las de ganar, aun si perdía aquí yo volveré, esto es solo un pedazo de carne que uso puedo conseguir otro, pero entonces me percate de algo que había olvidado.

"¡Ya veo!" Dijo ese bastardo y continuo "¡Pero acaso se te olvido lo que te dije antes!" Dijo el con un tono más amenazador.

Por alguna razón sentir que lo que me iba a decir era algo que me hizo sentir incómodo y fue entonces…

"¡Yo lo he jurado! ¡JURE QUE TU NO IBAS A VER EL MAÑANA!" Dijo el ya a mi lado.

Al ver de frente de él… ¡Esos ojos!

Él tenía un penetrantes ojos, pero esos ojos en ese momento eran de la una persona que decía la verdad.

"No se cómo vas a volver, pero si necesitas tu alma para eso… Entonces" Dijo El Agarrando el mango de la espada Clavada en mi pecho "¡YO VOY A ELIMINAR TÚ ALMA!" Me dijo con sin perder la mirada penetrante.

Por alguna razón esas palabras me hicieron sentir inquieto ¡A MÍ!... Yo que soy un dragón maligno, eso me hizo sentir intimidado.

En ese momento entonces fue lo que recordé, tal vez fue mi subconsciente, pero hubo algo que recordé… ¡Unas palabras!... o mejor dicho una advertencia.

En los tiempos antiguos se habla mucho de un ser tan fuerte que fue el único que peleo y dejo muy lastimado a Crom Cruash, que una vez él dijo: "_Hagan lo que hagan, no se metan con ese hombre, él es mi presa y voy hacer yo quien lo case_"…

Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué lo recuero ahora?... Aquel rumor sobre que ese Tarado de Crom Cruash creí que solo fue mentira, en el rumor ahora que lo recuerdo, también Crom Cruash lo describió, aquel hombre que tenía una armadura blanca, unos ojos penetrantes, el que posee unas alas únicas… ¡MIERDA ACASO NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES!

"_Guaguaguagua…._" Solo me reí.

Aun no lo podía creer y estaba frente a mis narices.

"¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?" Me dijo Ddraig o mejor dicho…

"_¡Guaguagua! ¡Que no lo vez! ¡Eres una imperfección!_ _¡Una abominación andante de la naturaleza! ¡Cómo me di cuenta antes por esa armadura y esas alas!_" Dije antes de dar mi último respiro "_¡Maldita sea! ¡Voy hacer asesinado por el hombre que desafío a los ángeles!_" Ese fue todo.

El ser que estaba en mí delante no era Ddraig, si no ese hombre. El humano escogido.

"¡No se es lo que balbuceas! ¡Pero si eso es todo! ¡ADIOS!" Dijo el ese sujeto agarrando el mango de la espada.

No logre escuchar lo que dijo al sostener la espada, pero de ahí lo último que vi fue que dijo algo y hubo un resplandor dorado.

* * *

_**En el otro lado de la habitación.**_

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" Dijo Akeno al ver algo extraño.

Akeno-san era la única que estaba en buen estado como para estar de pie, pero…

"¡Oh no! ¡CUBRANSE!" Nos dijo Akeno al saltar al suelo.

Todos hay no cubrimos por lo que dijo, pero al parecer lo que vio fue….

"¡UN RESPALNDOR DORADO!" Dijo Sona-Kaichou al enfocar sus lentes.

Del lugar de donde Grendel y Ise salieron en trayectoria, fue hay en donde salio un enorme resplandor blanco.

"¡TERMINO!" Dijeron todos al dejar de sentir el poder de Grendel.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Ise-sama lo vencería!" Dije muy feliz al ver que todo ya había acabado.

Todos hay estaban muy lastimados, pero ahora sabían que podían descansar. Yo entonces fui a ayudarlos.

"¡Gracias Ravel!" Me dijo Rossweisse-san al ayudarla a levantarse.

Todos poco a poco no empezamos a reunir. Ahora solo teníamos que esperar.

* * *

_**¿Y ahora qué hago?**_

Al fin derrotamos a Grendel, pero que ¿voy hacer ahora?

"¡Oye estas bien!" Me pregunto Tesh.

"Si, esto ya acabo, pero…" Le conteste a Tesh.

"¿Paso algo?" Me pregunto el

Había mucho lo que había pasado, había mucho que quería saber… Como ¿Qué es esta armadura? ¿Cómo es que puedo usar el poder divino sin Tesh? ¿Aun soy un demonio o no? ¿Quién soy yo?... Las cosas se empezaron a poner más y más dudosas, pero aquel último que dijo Grendel.

"¿Oye Tesh? Sabes…" Le pregunto a Tesh.

"Uhhmm… Dime" Me dijo Tesh.

Recordé una y otra vez, aquellas palabras que Grendel dijo

"¿Quién soy yo en verdad?" Le dije.

Había cosas que ya quería saber, pero en sí había algo dentro de mí tenía muchas preguntas, no sabía cómo describirlo, pero a una sensación de que tenía que hacer algo, algo que tenía que recordar.

"¡No lo sé Ise! ¡Disculpa!" Me dijo Tesh un poco decaído.

"¡No te preocupes!" Le dije en respuesta.

Entonces ambos nos quedamos en silencio cuando empezó a volver a donde estaban todos.

"(_voz baja) Al parecer, esta llegando el momento de que ya no me necesitaras_" Dijo Tesh en susurro.

"¿Dijiste algo?" Le pregunte al no escuchar lo que dijo.

"¡No, no es nada! ¡O no si hay algo que quiero que hagas al volver!" me contesto él.

Tesh entonces me empezó a explicar algo. Al parecer él se había percatado de lago que no me di cuenta.

* * *

**Devuelta en la habitación.**

Al fin, todo acabo, ya no se podía sentir el poder de Grendel y el de Ise solo estaba débil.

"Uhm…." Dijo Akeno al ver algo de los escombros.

Había una figura que salió de aquel agujero que estaba de escombros por la pelea.

"¡Chicos!" Dijo aquella figura al vernos.

"¡Ise-kun!" Dijo Sona-Kaichou.

"¡Hyudou!" Dijo Saji.

"¡Ise-kun!" Dijo Rossweisse-san

"¡Ise!" Dijo Xenovia.

"¡Ise-kun!" Dijo Irina, ya mejor.

"¡Sempai!" Dijo Gasper.

"¡Ise-sempai!" Dijo Koneko-chan.

"¡Ise-sama!" Dije al verlo.

Todos nosotros lo recibimos, a pesar de la dura pelea era una sorpresa que se pudiera poner de pie después de todo.

"¡Se ve que todos ya están mejor!" Nos preguntó Ise.

Todos le dimos el positivo, ahora que todo había acabado, solo nos quedaba algo que hacer.

"¡Ahora Ise-kun! ¡Tienes mucho que explicarnos! ¿Verdad?" Dijo Sona-Kaichou en su modo serio.

Por el momento no habíamos olvidado, pero eso no quitaba la duda de que Ise tenía una armadura blanca que emana poder sagrado, un par de las muy diferentes al de los ángeles, y que de la nada perdiera sus piezas malignas.

"…"

Ise no dijo nada. De hecho el empezó a caminar a Sona-Kaichou.

"¡Oye espera!" Dijo Sona al ver que Ise se le acercaba.

Todas nos quedamos viendo, pero…

"¡O-oye que le haces!" Dijo Saji molesto.

De hecho nosotras también reaccionamos así al ver que Ise-sama… ¡Porque le puso su mano en el rostro de Sona Sitri!

"¡O-oyeee…. Qué intestas hacerrr!" Dijo Sona Sitri muy nerviosa.

Podia ver como la mano de Ise-sama se movía muy subía al acariciar su rostro… ¡ESO ME MOLESTA!

Entonces Ise había llevado la mano a sus anteojos de Sona y se las quito.

"¿Oye que?" Dijo Sona sorprendida.

Entonces Ise.

(Crash)

Ese fue la mano de Ise haciendo pedazos lo lentes de Sona Sitri.

Todos nosotros, tanto como la propia Sona nos quedamos impresionados.

"¡Lo siento!" Dijo Ise-sama con una sonrisa y continuo "Pero no puedo dejar que nadie lo sepa aun." Dijo Ise-sama de pronto.

Plashhh…. Él se había desmayado, no solo eso al desmayarse su armadura blanca empezó a desaparecer y las enormes pares de las se escondieron, ahora Ise-sama estaba tirando en el suelo, él se había desmayado.

"¿Cómo lo supo?" Dijo Sona Sitri muy sorprendida.

Yo en mi curiosidad le pregunte ¿Qué paso? Entonces ella.

"¡Yo tengo unos lentes mágicos que me permiten gravar lo que veo! ¡Al parecer Ise-kun se percató de eso y como lo dije el! ¡Él no quiere que se sepa esto por eso lo destruyo! Sin duda me volvió a sorprender" Dijo Sona admirando a Ise-sama.

Todas hay teníamos mucho que preguntarle, y el mucho que contestarnos. Pero ahora estaba claro que teníamos que salir de aquí. Ise-sama ahora duerme y descansa. Mi héroe vino y ahora mi deber es cuidarlo.

Entonces todos nos preparamos en volver a casa.

* * *

**En alguna parte de Rumania.**

"Uhh…" Dijo una chica de cabello carmesí.

"¡Paso algo Buchou!" Le pregunte.

Entonces mi ama puso su mano en el pecho y me dijo.

"No es nada. Solo que sentí un algo raro en mí. No te preocupes" Me dijo en respuesta.

Tal vez fue una preocupación que ella tenía, pero mi deber ahora es cuidarla en esta misión, tal vez sea ese tipo de nervios.

Me pregunto cómo estarán los demás.

* * *

**Notas: **A los que esperaron por leer, muchas gracias.

Sé que paso casi un mes que no publico casi nada y que tal vez este capítulo no fue como los anteriores debido a que recién tuve algo de tiempo en escribirlo y bueno, en realidad tenía pensado hacer la pelea más larga, pero pensé que alargo sería muy aburrido.

En cuanto a lo sucedido, bueno ahora estoy en exámenes finales y dudo que pueda subir algo en las próximas 2 semanas, pero no se preocupen a los que leen la historia, yo no lo pienso dejar de hacerla, tal vez me hubiera gustado darle un detalle más a este capítulo, pero creo que eso será en los capítulos siguientes, en donde lo voy a trabajar más. Disculpen la demora.

Bueno para los que esperan ver a la chica misteriosa. Solo les digo que faltan 4 capítulos para que aparezca, ni más ni menos.

Bueno Gracias por leer y si te gusto házmelo saber. Bueno hasta la próxima.


End file.
